The Elements of Harmony and the Savior of Worlds
by RK-Striker-JK-5
Summary: An old legend from Dream Valley returns to Equestria, but is there a place for her in this new land? Crossover between G1 and FiM. Thanks to Sun tzu for the name, too. Minor Hasbro cameos/mentions as well.
1. Chapter One

Hello! This is a bit of a 'crossover' between the old G1 series and Friendship is Magic. As usual, I own nothing. And this spun out of discussions at spacebattles, so I'd like to thank evilauthor, JohnWBiles, Stavaros_Arcane and the other posters/encouragers from the thread there. And thanks to Clockwork Chaos for work proofreading.

There will be cameos/mentions from other Hasbro works such as Transformers, GI Joe, Inhumanoids and Jem, but nothing that will overtly impact the story. Just little Easter eggs for anyone who remembers that the shows all sorta crossed over with each other.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>It had been a rather long day for Princess Celestia. She plodded along the halls of Canterlot, wings folded close to her alabaster-white body. And her colorful mane and tail, normally flowing as in a stiff breeze, merely wafted about.<p>

Two Pegasus ponies in golden armor stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to her bedchambers. They both stiffened to attention and threw out their wings in salute as Celestia approached. She dipped her head at them, half from courtesy and half from exhaustion. She placed a hoof on the first step and-

Celestia started as a spike of magical energy brushed against her senses. It was a tiny spike, almost unnoticeable save for how _familiar_ it felt. A sigh threatened to escape Celestia's lips, but she swallowed it and raised her head, pasting a smile onto her muzzle. "I'll be right back," she said to the guards before turning on a hoof and cantering off.

The princess quickly exited the tower and galloped away, ignoring those who stopped and stared at her as she made her way across Canterlot to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Her horn glowed and the front gates sprung open, allowing Celestia to quickly enter and reach one of the smaller study rooms.

She entered the room and found a small Unicorn filly sitting at a lone table, books strewn across the room and haphazardly scattered on the marble floor. The filly sat there with her cheek resting on a hoof, a book open before her. She looked up just as Celestia entered and her violet eyes widened. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle said, tilting back in her chair. "WoooaHHHH!"

Celestia grabbed her with telekinesis and righted her, halting Twilight's spill. "Whoa, there!" she said. "Not a good idea to get a concussion so early in life." She looked around the room and snorted. The books floated up and began rearranging themselves. "Although I thought I taught you more respect for literature than this," she stated flatly.

Twilight blushed, her violet coat turning almost pink. "I'm sorry," she half-whispered. She motioned to one tome on the floor. "It's just... my mother gave me this ridiculous book to read about some old mare's tale called the Mag'ne or som-"

"The Mag'ne?" Celestia interrupted. She eyed her prized pupil. "What about the Mag'ne bothers you?"

Twilight shifted under her mentor's gaze. "Well... it's just so fantastic and unbelievable! Some creature from across a bridge of fire comes with arcane knowledge and tools, accompanied by the 'Dannile' and 'Molye'." She shrugged her tiny shoulders. "It's just some old myth that Mom tried telling me about." She hung her head. "We got into an argument and I got all these books to prove her wrong about it."

Celestia nodded. "I see." She turned and unfurled her left wing, motioning to the door. "I think there's something you should see, Twilight. It should answer some of your questions."

The young filly swallowed and sweat beaded on her forehead, right below her horn, but she slid out of the chair and followed Celestia out of the room. The pair made their way to the back of the school to a large steel door embedded in the stone wall. Celestia's horn glowed and the door slid open, allowing them to descend down several flights of stairs into a stone corridor. A small gasp escaped Twilight as they walked down, the modern school left behind for ancient architecture. The way was lit not by electric lamps but torches, the floor beneath her hooves not tiles but roughly-hewn stone squares. She looked around nervously as they went around a bend in the corridor and approached another steel door.

Three ponies in plate-armor stood in front, an Earth pony, a Pegasus and a Unicorn. Swords were hung from shoulder and a shield on their barrel. The Pegasus looked up at Celestia and snarled, armored horseshoes on his hooves sparking as they ground into the floor. "Halt!" he shouted. He took a step forward. "Password?"

Twilight's mouth opened in a small 'o' and her eyes took on the approximate size and shape of saucers, but Celestia merely nodded. "The future," she stated. She looked down at Twilight, a grave expression on her face. "Twilight, this is the Vault. There are very few others who know of its existence. Here is the basis of our technology, our government and our very civilization."

Each of the guard ponies stepped up to a control panel and placed a hoof into a depression on it. They all looked at each other before twisting their forelegs in sync. A large red light mounted in the panel flashed before turning to green. The door slid open.

Celestia paused at the threshold, turning to the guards. "Thank you for your diligence, Captain. It is most appreciated."

The Pegasus dipped his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I-I appreciate that, your majesty."

Celestia and Twilight walked into a _huge_ room, easily twice the size of the Royal Library of Canterlot. As Celestia entered the room, torches flared and ignited. Three of the four walls were lined with bookshelves, each one stuffed with books and scrolls. Over a dozen freestanding units were scattered almost haphazardly about the Vault, each one also loaded down and groaning with literature.

One of the books floated over to Celestia. It hovered in front of her and opened up, the pages glowing faintly. "The pages are sandwiched between passive shield spells," she explained as the book floated down to Twilight's eye level. "They're rather old, you see."

Twilight squinted at the diagram on the page. "Jet... engine?" she read. She looked up to her mentor. "What is it?"

Another book floated over and opened up, this one showing a diagram of a basic arch. "Tradition say the Mag'ne gave these books to the first civilized ponies. They formed the bedrock for our entire society." Celestia looked up at the back wall and pointed at it with her foreleg.

The entire back wall was covered from floor to ceiling with a _massive _mural, dominated by a cloaked bipedal figure holding a book in one paw and a long metal stick in another. Various ponies of all three kinds were scattered about it, a Pegasus near the book and an Earth pony near the long stick. The sun was shining over in one corner and the moon in another. And on the top of a mountain was clearly an early version of Canterlot, more a fortress than a city.

"The Chosen One," Celestia explained, a wistful note in her voice. "The mural was done not long after she left for the final time across the Rainbow Bridge. Or the 'bridge of fire' as it's become," she said, chuckling. Her voice turned serious as she glanced at Twilight. "Perhaps this is the first true lesson in the hidden knowledge I teach you, my prized pupil." A single eyebrow arched. "Can you figure it out?"

Twilight rubbed her chin and sat down. She mulled ideas over in her head before finally speaking. "I guess... maybe some old tales have to start somewhere?" She continued at Celestia's encouraging nod. "That deep down, maybe there's some truth to them?" She suddenly stood up on all four hooves. "All legends start somewhere!"

Celestia craned her neck down and nuzzled Twilight. "Very good, Twilight!" She lifted her head and looked back to the mural. "There are legends of her return as well, but they're less substantial." The princess turned on a pair of hooves back to the door. "Shall we?"

Twilight nodded and trotted along behind Celestia as they left the Vault. "I think I'd better go see Mom," she said, head drooping and cheeks flushing slightly. "We... didn't exactly leave on the best of terms."

"Indeed you should,"Celestia said. Her eyes twinkled slightly. "Perhaps that should be the next lesson I teach you..."

* * *

><p>"Spike, Spike!" Twilight shouted from her bed. The book laying in front of her floated up and snapped shut, flying onto the top of a pile at the foot of her bed.<p>

Spike walked in, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What's up? Besides us at too early an hour for a Saturday," he groused. He walked over to a dresser and grabbed an alarm clock off of it.

Twilight chuckled slightly. "I thought my number-one assistant had no problems with early mornings?" The clock jumped out of Spike's claws and landed back on the stand. "It's nine o'clock, silly." She shook her head. "Anyway, I've finished up all my books and we'll be heading back to the library for some more!" She hopped out of bed and reared back on her hindlegs. "To the library!"

Spike looked askance at Twilight. "You're kidding, right?" He walked over to a window and threw it open, letting in sunshine and a light breeze. "It's gorgeous out and Moondancer has a party tonight!" He looked back at the purple unicorn. "Do you _really _wanna just stay in and why am I having this conversation for the tenth time?" His tiny shoulders drooped and he walked over to a stack of books. One rather large tome with a brown cover and a stylized horse's head on the cover caught his eye. He picked it up and held it facing Twilight. "Hey, what's this one?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes and walked around to the baby dragon. "Wait, I don't recall reading that one." The book jumped out of Spike's hands and opened, the pages flipping through. "The Mare in the Moon?" she read. She looked at the spine and the lettering there. "It's from the Vault!"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's probably some old-"

Twilight bit her lip. "Tell you what, Spike. I think I'll head out, like you said. You stay in and get some more rest, since you're a baby dragon." She flipped through the pages. _I wonder if any of _this _is true?_

* * *

><p><em>One year Later...<em>

It was _supposed_ to be a nice afternoon in the small town of Ponyville. And for the most part, it was. Celestia's light bathed everypony in warmth, and only a few stray clouds dotted the sky, like cotton candy. Birds flitted about while the ponies went about their business, selling wares or going about other tasks.

But over the neighboring Everfree Forest, trouble hung in the air in the form of black smoke wafting up from somewhere beneath the branches, coalescing into a thick cloud that drifted on the untamed winds.

A small cyan-colored female Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and tail darted about the cloud. She wore a pair of goggles and headset radio. "Eagle One to Mothership, Eagle One to Mothership!" she said into the tiny microphone on the headset. "Am over target area and awaiting further instructions. Over."

* * *

><p>A groan rumbled in Twilight Sparkle's throat. She and her faithful assistant Spike stood in the basket of a hot-air balloon as it floated at the edge of the Everfree Forest. She sat down on her haunches and gingerly clicked on a button on the headset. "Dash, you <em>can<em> just say 'Twilight'!"

Dash's voice came over the headphones, causing the unicorn to wince. _"Aww, come on , Twi! We're on a mission here and the Royal Guard uses callsigns! It makes us sound important and cool!"_

Twilight leaned forward and peered through the telescope mounted on the basket's rim. She spied Dash hovering near the cloud as it slowly but steadily increased in height and width. "And we don't have time for silly games," she snapped back. "Now, just remember to stay there and whatever you do, don't fly down and pick a fight with the dragon."

A low chuckle came over from Dash. _"Heh, no way, Twilight. I remember what happened last time I picked a fight with one of Spike's cousins." _There was a pause before she continued. _"Ah... the little guy can't hear me, can he?"_

Twilight bit her lip and glanced down at the tiny dragon. She instinctively nodded as she spoke. "It's all set, Dash." The smile dropped away and was replaced by a rather serious mien. "Keep tabs while we ready... Weapon 'F'."

A snort and long laugh caused the unicorn to wince. _"Weapon... W-weapon 'F'? Who came up with that, Pinkie Pie? Oh, no. Had to be Spike. Just had to!" _There was another pause. _"He... didn't hear that bit, did he?"_

Twilight's lips curled and her right eye twitched. "Maybe he did, Dashie. Over and out." She clicked on the headset and leaned forward again. She quickly spotted her friend once more near the smoke. "Stay away from that, Dash. I don't think he'll be so forgiving if you plant a kick to his chin like the other one." Her horn glowed and a dial on the headset ratcheted over. "Twilight to Applejack. Is... Weapon 'F' ready?"

Spike piped up, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks for using my codename for Fluttershy, Twilight." He puffed up his tiny chest and pointed at it. "Almost as cool as the one who came up with it, right?"

Twilight arched an eyebrow, but simply spoke into the mike once more. "I repeat; is Weapon 'F' ready?"

* * *

><p>Four ponies stood near the rough boundary of the Everfree Forest. The first one, an orange Earth pony with a stetson hat, tapped a headset nestled under the hat and growled. "How in tha' hay do you work this thang?" Applejack grumbled. She pushed the mike with her hoof, bending it to her mouth. "Twilight, can ye' hear me?" she half-shouted. She groaned and sat back on her haunches. "Ah, horse apples!" She looked up to the balloon as it hung overhead. "TWILIGHT, CAN YEH' HEAR ME?"<p>

Her hat suddenly floated off her head, followed by the headset. The hat plopped down onto Applejack's head, flattening her ears slightly while the headset floated over to an alabaster-white unicorn with an expertly-coiffed mane and tail of varying shades of purple. "Applejack, such a device requires a delicate touch," Rarity said. The headset touched down upon her head right behind her horn and wobbled slightly. "I wonder if I could spruce this up a bit?" she thought out loud, rubbing her chin with a hoof.

Applejack narrowed her eyes. "Just talk on the dag-burned thing already!"

Rarity eyed the Earth pony back, but simply spoke into the mike. "Twilight, can you hear me?"

_"T-this is... Spike! Ah, s-sorry but Twilight is massaging her ears right now and shouting 'What?' while blinking." _There was a pause before, "_So, what are you doing... later that you need heavy lifting for? Just in case you need a big strong dragon to-"_

Rarity winced as there was a slight hiss of static over the earphones. Twilight's voice came over. _"Sorry about that, Rarity. Spike was being... Spike."_There was a pause. _"Is Weapon 'F' ready?"_

Rarity glanced over her shoulder at a nearby bush and sighed, her head drooping. "Give me a minute." She walked over and around the bush to find Fluttershy lying on her back, all four legs in the air and a frozen expression of wide eyes and her upper lips curled back in a frozen expression of pure fear.

Her eye moved about, finally focusing on Rarity. "S-so B-b-b-big!' she quavered.

Rarity pasted a smile on her face as Applejack and Pinkie Pie, trotted over. "Oh, darling! It'll be all right!" She patted Fluttershy on the shoulder. "Remember the dragon you faced down on the mountain?" She swept her arm dramatically towards the far-off mountain ranges on the horizon. "When all hope was lost, you flew up, looked the dragon in the eye and convinced him to seek out another home! And here, you must do the same. You _must_!"

Applejack walked around to Fluttershy's hindquarters and grabber her tail by the teeth. "I don't think yah can help 'er," she grunted out between pulls. She looked to Pinkie Pie as she stood there, head cocked slightly to the side. "Lil' help, sugar?"

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down on her hooves, already wide eyes growing larger. "Oh, I know what to do!" She ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind before suddenly appearing with a tray balanced on her head. Several measuring cups full of sugar rested on the tray. "I have white, brown, refined, barley-"

"Not the kind of-ah, hayseed!" Applejack said. She dragged Fluttershy around in a circle so the Pegasus could see the Everfree Forest and the cloud of smoke now threatening to spill into Ponyville skies. "Listen, sugarcube. We all know how scared yah are o' dragons, but this one's gonna need a talkin'-to just like the last one. And there's no scary mountain to climb up this time!"

Fluttershy's expression relaxed somewhat and her legs wobbled slightly. "That's true. And my friends _do _need me." She rolled off of her back and stood up straight. She brushed the long strand of her mane hanging in front of her face aside and stared up, first at the balloon hovering at the edge of the Forest and then at the tiny blue dot near the center of the accursed land. "And I won't fail them! I'll look that dragon straight in the eye and-"

The center of the Everfree Forest _erupted_. Trees trunks flew straight into the air as a hundred-meter tall dragon covered in emerald scales emerged. His long, sinewy neck darted back and forth, pale yellow eyes looking around. He spotted the balloon and snorted. **"Ah, there is the thief!"**he shouted, rattling the air with his voice. He jabbed a talon at it. **"You stole from me, pest! Now vengeance shall be mine!"**

The dragon reared back. he shot a long stream of fire shot from his mouth, directly at the balloon. The blue dot of Rainbow Dash shot along the trail of flam. A rainbow contrail behind her as she raced the ribbon of flame. She reached the balloon seconds ahead of the flame. Just as she arrived she, Twilight and Spike to be enveloped in fire, along with the basket and balloon itself. The canvas and wooden basket incinerated, raining down a fine powder of ash onto the ground.

The four ponies at the ground waited, waited for a rainbow streak to emerge, to fly from somewhere overhead. They waited and waited... and nothing came.

Pinkie Pie's mouth opened as she looked at the ash on the ground. Her mane suddenly straightened out, drooping down almost to the ground while her color faded. "No..." she whimpered.

Fluttershy's heart hammered in her chest and her eyes welled up with tears. She dropped to her knees and elbows as time slowed to a crawl. "Twilight... Dash... Spike... "She tilted her head back and inarticulately wailed.

Rarity took a few hesitating steps over to the fine powdery remains of her friends and sat down, pawing at it with her hooves and kicking up the dust. Tears streamed down her cheeks, ruining her mascara and she didn't give a damn. "No..."

Applejack merely snorted and dug at the ground. Her cheeks turned red. "I'll kill yah!" she shouted, running off in the direction of the dragon and not caring about the consequences.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash soared through the air near the cloud of smoke, staying as far away so she could breathe while keeping her eyes peeled on the smoke. She adjusted her goggles and sighed. "Come on!" she cried out. "I need some sort of-"<p>

The forest below suddenly exploded and the dragon burst forth. Dash's wings blurred as she dodged the debris raining down. "Whoa!" She tapped the headset. "Eagle One to-Ah, crabgrass! Twilight, what the hay's going on?"

The dragon roared and looked around, finally settling on the balloon. While he spoke, Dash's mind worked overdrive. _Okay, kick him in the face and become the fastest cloud of ash in Equestria or fly over to the balloon and - _Her ponytrail of thought was interrupted as the dragon reared back and shot a stream of flame at the balloon.

Instincts kicked in. Rainbow Dash _shot _off to the balloon, wings barely visible as they pumped her forward. _Must get to Twilight and Spike must get to my friends come on body move it move it MOVE IT! _She passed by the flame. Familiar pressure built up on her face as the air around her distorted. Energy built up as she reached the basket, the unicorn and dragon within. She barely noted Twilight's horn glowing as she grabbed them in her forelegs. And she, Spike and Twilight all vanished in a bright white light.

Dash's senses stretched out as she floated, fell and stood still. Twilight's muzzle stretched out into infinity while Spike's entire body folded in on itself. The blackest void wobbled before the seams in non-reality split apart and Dash shot forward, momentum kicking back in on the disoriented Pegasus.

She hurtled out over blue sky, quickly plummeting down to the ground below. She passed over a small section of forest before coming upon some strange-looking houses and a series of paved roads. Dash twisted around in midair as she nosedived into the backyard of one of the houses, letting herself take the brunt of the impact.

Pain exploded around her wing joints and back as she hit the lawn, Twilight and Spike tumbling from her grip and rolling away. Dash rolled about, keeping her wings tucked in so they weren't ripped from her dock, her hindquarters where the wings were attached to her torso.

Dash finally stopped rolling near the back of the house. She struggled to her hooves and groaned. "Everyone... all right?" She blinked away the blackness encroaching on her senses and saw Twilight and Spike staggering to their hooves and feet, respectively. "Good," she said, smiling. She glanced around at the strange house, so big with oddly-shaped windows and a strange, one-piece door.

A shadow fell over her and she twisted her head around, instantly regretting it as waves of dizziness and nausea assaulted her. She saw a... creature standing before her. Shaped somewhat like Spike with two arms, two legs and standing upright. It wore clothes similar to what Applejack or the Appaloosan settlers might wear. It – she? - held out her hands. "Are you all right?" she asked, concern clearly etched on her face.

Dash managed a smile. "Never better!" Blackness soon overtook her vision. Shock from the exertion and simple exhaustion gripped her, and she said no more.


	2. Chapter Two

sun tzu1-Yeah, pretty much. You can thank Dash for messing up Twilight's teleportation. There's some inspiration... but the picture won't be the end result.

GEM1588-Ah... no, sorry. Not Dream Valley. You might not like the direction this is gonna take...

Anyway, thanks to the guys at spacebattles for their help in this particular post. :D And to Clockwork Chaos for his help.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>"Mom! Michelle's making weird faces at me!"<p>

A groan threatened to erupt from Megan Richards' throat as she turned around to face her two daughters at the kitchen table. "Danielle, you're going to the University of Kentucky next year. I _think_ you're old enough to deal with Michelle sticking her tongue out at you." She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at her blond-haired daughter. "Now make nice."

Danielle, the oldest and a high school senior with dark hair, brown eyes and a perpetually squinty look, met Megan's stare for a moment before looking to her sister and growling. "I'm sorry for... overreacting to your tongue sticking out." She looked back down at her plate and began shoveling bacon and eggs into her mouth.

Michelle, six years younger with lighter hair and a ribbon clipped to a braid, shrugged. "Sure, sis. I'll make sure not to frighten you with the evil eye ever again!" she said, smirking.

Megan rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove, muttering to herself. She grabbed a spatula and, with a smirk, twirled it around in her hand before flipping a pancake over. "Still got it," she whispered to herself. The sound of heavy boots treading across the kitchen floor caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder. "About time you got here," she said, grinning as her husband walked up.

Mike Richards walked up behind Megan and wrapped his arms around her stomach, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Sorry, just had to make sure I had everything." He pulled away and hefted a tool belt and pulled down on the hard hat resting on his black hair. "I'll be home early today. Is Daniel still coming over for dinner?" he asked.

Megan nodded, her throat constricting for a moment. She coughed into her hand and grunted before speaking. "No way he'll miss out on my famous meatloaf," she said dryly. She looked Mike over and sighed. "Just be careful, all right?" She waved him off as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know I'll always worry about you on the site! Just like you worry about me on the ranch," Megan said.

Mike chuckled and kissed his Megan again, lingering longer before pulling away. "Hey, I'm the best!" he said before turning and walking over to the table. He dropped his tool belt to the floor, sat down and looked at Danielle and Michelle. "You two ready for school? Homework all set?"

Danielle nodded. "Yeah, Dad. Report's coming fine and all the rest of my stuff is fine." She took another bite of breakfast before glaring at Michelle from the corner of her eyes. "If only _someone_ didn't hog the computer so much, my report might be done!"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Oh, you had no problem eating up bathroom time in the shower, did you?" She looked about as her mother and father looked to her. "Well... " She slumped down in her chair and crossed her arms. "Okay, okay! No more hogging of the computer. I'll be good."

Megan nodded. "Good." She looked to Danielle. "And no more hogging of the bathroom, either."

Danielle swallowed her bacon hard, coughing. Her eyes watered as she fumbled for her water glass. Danielle took a long gulp sip of water. "Okay," she gasped out.

Mike patted her on the shoulder. "You all right?" At her nod, he resumed eating, keeping a wary eye on his daughter.

The rest of the time passed idly by for the family as they ate breakfast, chatting a bit about their upcoming day. Mike soon grabbed his tool belt and cleared his spot at the table, followed by Danielle , Michelle and Megan. Megan walked with them through the living room to the front door, Danielle and Michelle with their school bags and and Mike hefting his tool belt over his shoulder. A yellow school bus pulled up and the two teenagers boarded it, pausing and waving sheepishly to their parents as they blew kisses at them before the bus pulled off.

Mike turned to Megan and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Plans for today?" he asked, brow furrowing slightly.

Megan shrugged and paced a bit on the front steps, organizing her thoughts before speaking. "Well, I've got the day off from the ranch and no real errands to run. So I figure I'd indulge my publisher by getting started on the next book." She rolled her eyes and looked to the clear blue sky. "Lord knows everyone's waiting with baited breath for the next installment of 'My Little Horsy'."

Her husband shrugged and his lips quirked upwards in a small grin. "Well, I dunno. I can't wait to see what happens to Firefly when the 'Sky Clans from the Peaks' come down to pass judgment on her." He leaned in and kissed her again, this time a bit deeper before pulling away. "Love you!" he half-shouted over his shoulder.

Megan blew him a kiss and waved as he hopped up into the cab of a battered old red pickup truck and drove off. "Love you, too," she said before turning around to face her house. She let out a sigh and her shoulders slumped. A full thirty seconds passed before Megan stepped back inside the house, closing the door behind. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice, gulping it down before walking back to the living room. She made a sharp right, walking up a steep flight of stairs and down a short hallway to the and and the bedroom she and Mike shared. Inside, Megan turned on the computer and opened the walk-in closet, pulling out a battered old trunk.

She snapped open the clasps and the trunk opened with a slight tug. Megan reached inside and pulled out a bright-red feather that seemed to glow with an inner fire and a golden horseshoe. Megan's fingers brushed against a photo album with a stylized horse's head and deep leather binding before closing her eyes, settling back. Megan played with the pages and looked at some of the photos, but ultimately set it back inside the trunk. "Not now," she said to herself before grabbing the feather and horseshoe and sitting down at the desk. Practiced fingers pulled up the Word file and Megan immersed herself in old memories...

* * *

><p><em>Heart Throb and Firefly marveled as waves of Pegasus ponies flew overhead, dancing in the sky in complicated patterns. A few of them dove down at the two ponies, coming within a few feet before pulling back to the sky.<em>

_"Wow!" Firefly exclaimed, eyes wide. She looked across her withers and back at her own Pegasus wings and unfurled them. "I never knew there were so many of us in the Sky Clans!"_

_Heart Throb pawed at the ground. "Be careful," she said, ducking out of instinct as a few more dove at them. "We don't know how they'll react to a Pegasus who was raised on the ground such as yourself."_

_Firefly stomped the rocky ground. "Well, if they try anything, I'll let 'em have it!" she shouted, rearing back and kicking her forelegs into the air._

_One of the larger Pegasi landed, a stallion with a bright-red coat and a scar down across his right eye. He batted his wings a few times before trotting over to the two mares. "I am Bloodwing, head of the Sky Clans," he said. His head bucked up slightly at the Pegasi still circling overhead. "All who fly fly at my command." He looked back down at-_

* * *

><p><em>A <em>sudden _boom_ shook the house, rattling windows, the walls and the very foundation, causing Megan to nearly jump out of the chair. She stood up and looked around, eyes wide and heart hammering in her chest. "What the hell?" She stepped away, but turned back and clicked on the mouse, saving the file before running downstairs and out the front door. She looked around, then up... and stopped, eyes widening at a sight straight out of her past.

An opaque ribbon of rainbow stretched across the sky, starting about twenty feet above her house and quickly diving into her backyard. She reared back and rubbed her forehead, leaning against the siding for support. "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not... it's happening." Megan abruptly stopped and ran through the house to the backyard.

She skidded to a halt on the deck as she looked out at the backyard. _It's sometimes the things you least expect to happen that show up out of the blue,_ Megan thought to herself as she stared at the bright-blue Pegasus pony with the rainbow-colored mane and tail wobbling only a few feet away from where she stood. A purple unicorn stood a few feet farther back, dazed but vertical. And a small purple dragon with green fringe wobbled right next to her, scales somewhat blackened but otherwise all right. Memories of a similar dragon crowded her mind, but she pushed them away. _Not now. Assess the situation. Information is vital!_ Megan knelt down in order to look the Pegasus in the eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked, eyes widening slightly.

The Pegasus met her eyes and smiled. "Never better!" she said before her own eyes crossed and she keeled over. Her body made an impressive _thump_ as it hit the grass.

Megan knelt down and checked the Pegasus for broken bones. She hovered over her head and peeled open an eye to check for dilation, but leapt back as the Pegasus moved her head and shot to her feet. "Hey, what's the big idea?" she half-shouted, seconds before stumbling around a bit. "Oh... why is the world spinning and why am I hallucinating?"

Megan held out a hand. "You're not hallucinating and the world's just fine - it's probably your head." She placed the hand on her chest, right above where her jacket's zipper lay. "My name's Megan," she said, smiling. "What's yours?" she asked.

"Rainbow Dash," the Pegasus growled out, leaning back. She glanced away. "Thanks... for checking on me like that." She suddenly arched an eyebrow and hopped up, wings flapping. She hovered at eye-level with Megan and crossed her forelegs. Dash's head bobbed up and down as she looked Megan over. "So... what are you, some sort of clothes-wearing ape?"

A voice from behind caught both Megan and Dash's attention. "If you two are finished?" They turned to the unicorn and dragon. The unicorn coughed into a hoof, then extended it. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is my assistant and friend Spike," she said, sweeping to the dragon. Twilight's mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened as she saw her friend. "Oh, Spike! Are you all right?"

Spike looked himself over and brushed at his scales. The black brushed off, revealing intact scales underneath. "I think I'm all right." He flashed Twilight a grin and thumbs-up. "Thanks for the warning this time..." He trailed off and glanced up at Megan out of the corner of his eye. "'Sup?"

Megan dropped to her knees and stared at the young dragon, mouth open in shock. "S-Spike?" She swallowed and took in a deep breath. "Are there... any other dragons named Spike where you come from?" she asked, running a shaking hand through her hair. "I mean... just out of curiosity."

Spike eyed her and took a few steps back behind Twilight, peering out at Megan over her loin and hip. "She's a bit... creepy," he half-whispered into her ear. His head darted around at the backyard. "And where are we?"

"You're in the backyard of my house," Megan replied. She edged forward. "So what is it, the smooze?"

"The what?" Spike asked. He looked to Twilight. "What's smooze?"

Twilight's brow furrowed. "Well, if I remember, it's from a long time ago. It's an ooze that envelopes you and eats you, consuming your soul." She looked up to Megan and jabbed a hoof at her. "How do you _know_ of that?"

Megan opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. "Well... that's not too important at the moment, is it?" She chuckled nervously, then looked beyond Twilight and Spike. "_That_, however, is important at the moment."

Twilight looked around, quickly spotting the seemingly solidified rainbow. She craned her head and neck up, finally cantering back and whinnying. "What the hay is _that?"_ she exclaimed. She looked to Dash and jabbed her hoof in the rainbow's direction. "Did you do that? Did I do that?" She let loose with a growl and her mane seemed to... spark. "What did we _do_?"

Dash shrugged. "Hay if I know." She trotted over to the bottom of the rainbow and reached out with a foreleg, tentatively striking it. The rainbow shuddered slightly, but remained intact. The Pegasus looked back at the other three and shrugged. "I got nothing. What about you?"

Twilight scratched her forehead with a hoof and her eyes twitched. A few strands of hair from her mane suddenly stood up. "Oh, my teleportation's never done this before!" She paced a bit, eyes turned to the ground. She looked to Dash. "How fast were you going when you reached the balloon?"

"I think I was entering sonic rainboom territory," Dash responded. She looked back up and squinted. "Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing at the end of the rainbow and a jagged tear in the sky." Is that a... did I punch a hole in the sky?" She suddenly thrust a foreleg into the air. "I did! I am _so_ awesome, nothing can slow me down!"

There was a half-minute of silence before Twilight chuckled. "Well..." She looked to Megan. "Listen, thanks for checking on my friend. I'd love to stay and do some major research into... wherever this place is and swap life stories, but there's a dragon loose in the Everfree Forest that could come charging into Ponyville any second!" She looked up at the hole and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.. "I think... yes!" Twilight's horn glowed. "I can teleport us all through there back to the other side."

Megan's eyes widened slightly. "A dragon?" She growled softly and baslled her hand into a fist, smashing it into the palm of her other hand. "Don't worry, Twilight! I'll help!" And with that, she turned and ran back into the house. "Give me five minutes!"

Dash looked back at Twilight over her shoulder as Megan disappeared inside the house. "What just happened?"

Spike shook his head. "I dunno, but she's weird, Twilight! I mean she acts like she knows all this stuff but she's not telling us anything and she just wants to rush off to help us against the dragon?" He looked back to the house. "Think we should get outta here while she's inside?"

Twilight bit her lower lip, then shook her head. "No, Spike. There _is_ something weird here, and I want more information from her. Besides," she looked up at the rainbow and the hole leading back home. "This dragon's a whole lot meaner than the last one. We'll need all the help we can get!"

* * *

><p>Megan ran inside to her bedroom. She grabbed a pair of knee-high work boots and pulled them on, followed by a coat from the closet and a pair of leather gloves with skid-resistant palms. Megan grabbed a backpack and, with a bit of hesitation, grabbed the photo album from the trunk and slid it in.<p>

She stopped at a gun safe set in the corner of the room and unlocked it, pulling out a bandoleer of .44 caliber shells and cinching it diagonally around her chest. She pulled out a Marlin Model 1894 rifle and checked the chamber before slinging it over her shoulder. Megan took a moment to check herself over in the mirror, letting old memories wash over her. "Once more unto the breach," she quoted before heading back downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a few more supplies and stuffed them into her backpack. She paused at her cell phone, then shrugged and unplugged it from the recharging cord. "Maybe they put up a cell tower in Paradise Estate," Megan quipped, before laughing and smiling. The expression fell away and she clutched the phone. "Why don't they know me?" she wondered out loud, glancing at the door leading outside. She peered through the glass at the Unicorn, Pegasus and dragon, feeling her heartstrings tug in seven different directions. "Has it really been that long for them?"

Megan suddenly shook her head. "No, questions later! Dragon to stop now!" She slipped the cell phone into her coat pocket and picked up a pen and piece of paper. She scribbled a brief note her family before hanging it from the refrigerator.

_Dear Mike, Danielle and Michelle._

_If you're reading this, then I'm still gone. I don't have time to explain, but some old friends need my help. Call Danny or Molly for the full story. Tell them I've gone back. They'll understand._

_Love, Megan_

Satisfied, Megan stepped outside to find the three huddled together. "Sorry," she said, walking over. "Just a few things to take care of and get." She pasted a smile on her face. "Always gotta be prepared, after all!"

Twilight nodded, but kept her eyes on Megan. "Just so you know, we're going to sit down after this and have a _long_ talk," the unicorn said. Twilight looked Megan over, cocking an eyebrow. "Also, you'd better kneel down. The top of my horn only goes up to the bottom of your mammary glands, and I don't want only the bottom half of you showing up in Ponyville."

Megan blushed slightly, but she knelt besides Twilight. Rainbow Dash and Spike huddled close to the Unicorn, too. Twilight's horn glowed and the unicorn's eyes screwed shut. A wind picked up before all four beings were enveloped in a bright flash of light. When it faded, all four had vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	3. Chapter Three

Wings of a Phoenix-Aww, i don't think it's that good. *Blushes* But thanks for reading. And yes. I figured she'd do something useful with her experiences. ;)

thanks to the spacebattles planning thread and to sun_tzu, Wolfwood2 and UtterConfusion from rpg. You rock. :D

Here we go!

* * *

><p>The world around Megan wobbled for a bit before it snapped back into focus. She looked up at the blue sky. "Is it safe?" she asked.<p>

Twilight panted slightly and dropped down to her haunches. "Safe," she panted out. "Whew-I didn't know it'd be that difficult!"

Megan stood up. She looked around and drank in the scenery. A dark forest almost out of a fairy tale stood to her right. Her gaze drifted along a mountain ridge far in the distance, finally settling on an indistinct city set into the cliffside. "What is _that_?" she asked, her arm and hand raising almost involuntarily as she pointed.

Twilight followed her gaze and drew herself up. "That is Canterlot, our capitol. The princesses live there. And when..." She leaned forward as she saw Megan's expression. "Are you all right? You seem a bit... shocked."

"It's just so," _bigger than what I remember,_ "big." Megan looked back over her shoulder and saw a group of ponies standing at the edge of a small town. She cleared her throat and held out her arms. "Hello, my name's Megan!"

A dull-pink Earth pony with a straight mane suddenly jumped into the air, gasping. Her coat suddenly... brightened, and her mane expanded not unlike a balloon. She ran up to Dash and tackled her, throwing her forelegs around the Pegasus' neck and crest. "Oh, Dashie!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're all right and not incinerated by the mean old dragon!"

Dash grunted and pushed with her forelegs. "Pinkie Pie, get offa me!' she half-shouted. Her half-hearted struggles eventually died down. "Aww... thanks," she finally said.

Pinkie Pie hopped up and over to Twilight, wrapping her forelegs around the violet unicorn's neck and squeezing so hard she turned dark purple. "And you're alive, too!" She hopped over to Spike, and then finally jumped up at Megan. She grabbed onto Megan's neck, forcing her to hold out her arms in order to support the Earth pony's body. "And I'm _really_ glad to see you!" she said, planting a kiss on Megan's cheek. "There's just one problem, though."

Megan stared at the pony in her arms, leaning back slightly and arching an eyebrow. "And that is..."

Pinkie Pie craned her neck around almost a hundred-eighty degrees. "Who are you?" Her head straightened out and she rubbed her chin with a hoof. "I know everypony-and I mean _everypony_-in Ponyville! So I know you're not from Ponyville. Then again, you're not a pony. Are you?" She twisted her lips around. "Are you from outer space? Or inner space? Or medium space? Oh, well. It doesn't matter!" She threw her forelegs up into the air and confetti and streamers suddenly began raining down from... somewhere. "You're new in town, so that means PARTY!" she shouted, grinning.

Megan swallowed and nodded, looking around. "Yeah, that's great. Really really..." She trailed off as a streamer fell on her head and over her face. She blew on it several times before it flapped up. "How's you do that?"

Pinkie Pie jumped out as a white Unicorn and yellow Pegasus ran up, embracing Twilight, Spike and Dash in a series of complicated hugs and exchanges. The Unicorn kissed Spike lightly on the cheek and the dragon fell back, swooning as his face burned red. "Spike, I am rather glad you're all right," she said, batting mascara-outlined eyelashes at him. She suddenly looked up at Megan and smiled. "Darling, I don't know who or..."

"What I am?" finished Megan, winking at her.

"I concede," she said, blushing slightly. "But still, thank you for helping my friends." She looked her over. "Hmm, perhaps a new set of clothes when this is over? Functional but also fashionable?"

Twilight walked up to Megan's side. "Megan, you met Pinkie Pie," she said, pointing to the pink pony, now balancing a tray of cupcakes and muffins on her wild mane. She pointed to the Unicorn. "That's Rarity." She then motioned to the Pegasus hiding behind Rainbow Dash. "That's Fluttershy, who is..." She groaned. "Fluttershy, it's all right." She cleared her throat. "Everyone, this is Megan from... somewhere." She suddenly looked around. "Hey, where's Applejack?"

Fluttershy hopped out from behind Dash and looked to the ground. "She... she ran off into the Everfree Forest when we all thought you three were-were-" She hiccuped and tears fell from her big blue eyes.

Dash leaned in close and rested her head and neck over Fluttershy's neck. "Hey, hey," she said softly. "It's all right, Fluttershy. We're all right." She backed up and looked down into Fluttershy's eyes, reaching out and tilting her friend's head up with a hoof to the chin. "Now come on, did you really think some dragon can take out the best flier in Cloudsdale?"

Twilight, meanwhile, looked to the dark foreboding forest looming before her. "Applejack went in there? Is she out of her pony-picking mind?" She wheeled about. "What's she thinking, going into the Everfree Forest?" She tapped the side of her head. "Applejack, come in! I-" She suddenly felt the top of her head. "Ah, sweet Celestia the headset's gone!"

"It wouldn't matter," Rarity replied, pointing to the headset nestled on top of her expertly coiffed mane. "We all thought you were dead," Rarity said, holding up a still-dirty hoof. "And we all reacted somewhat differently. I think Applejack shouted something about going to kill the dragon, but we were all in too much shock over what happened to you." She arched an eyebrow. "What _did_ happen?"

Twilight shook her head. "No time to explain. Now-" She suddenly looked up at Megan. "Are you all right?"

Megan swallowed and wiped her brow, noting sweat on her hand. "I'm fine. Just fine!" she gasped out, forcing a smile. _Not the Applejack I know. Can't be! But what if it is? And Cloudsdale? They were just..._ "I assume this is the same dragon you were talking about back at my house?"

Twilight nodded. "Yeah." She looked around, glancing up. She suddenly trotted back, eyes wide. "Whoa, whoa WHOA!" She looked to Rainbow Dash and jabbed a hoof into the air. "Rainbow Dash, remember where you hit the sonic rainboom?"

Dash nodded, grinning. "Of course!"

"All right, fly up and see what's up there."

Megan looked up, following the direction of Twilight's hoof as the cyan Pegasus flapped her wings and flew up. She gasped as she saw a thin black line against the sky. Megan slowly backpedaled, keeping her eyes on the sky. "It's a hole!" she yelled, pointing up.

Dash stopped in midair right before the tear in space. "Yeah, you're right!" She pumped her hooves into the air. "I punched a hole in the sky! The Wonderbolts _have_ to let me in now once I audition for them at the Gala!"

Twilight shook her head. "My teleportation and your supersonic speed simultaneously ripped a hole from Equestria to-" She suddenly stopped, shook her head and stomped on the ground. "We don't have time for needless exposition!" She looked around. "Okay, everyone. Gather 'round!"

Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie gathered around in a semicircle while rainbow Dash floated down and Megan stepped forward. Megan reached behind and pulled the rifle slung over her shoulder up and over. "Rescue mission to get Applejack?" she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, we gotta-"

Twilight continued speaking as the ponies and Spike stood there. "All right, now Rainbow Dash, you-"

"-get in there and find Applejack. We need to maybe split up into teams and-"

"-go get our friend. We'd better stick together and keep low to-"

Twilight looked up and Megan looked down, the two locking eyes on one another. "What are you doing?" Twilight asked., the bottom of her right eye twitching.

Megan let go of her rifle with her right hand, letting the buttpad hit the dirt as she held onto the barrel with her right. "I'm trying to organize a retrieval mission into what appears to be a dense and dangerous forest to get a friend back who may be trying to kill a dragon." She leaned forward, looking down at Twilight.

Twilight glared right back up, meeting Megan's stare. "I'm trying to do the same thing, through a forest I've been through a few times already. With friends inside who might've been able to head off Applejack in the first place and why do you wince every time someone says her name?" she rose up on her hindlegs, planting her hooves onto Megan's shoulders and drawing herself up and the human down. "Why?"

Megan looked away. "I promise when we find her, I'll tell you." She stood up straight, shrugging off Twilight's hooves. She spun around on her heels and faced the Everfree Forest. "So, you've been here before?" At Twilight's nod, she sighed. "So stick together, then?"

Twilight nodded. She looked to everyone. "Dash, take point but keep in sight of us. Pinkie Pie, you're next. Keep your... Pinkie sense honed," she said, muttering the last few words. "Fluttershy, you're next. Then me and Spike, Rarity and finally Megan." She looked to the young dragon. "But first... I'd better write a letter to the princess, asking for backup. This dragon might be more than we can handle!" She trotted forward and lowered her head, butting against Spike and pushing him forward. "To the library!"

Megan shouted after her. "Can't that wait until after we get..." She trailed off as the Unicorn and dragon suddenly vanished in a ball of light. "Darn it," she sighed, kicking at the dirt.

Rarity looked to the other ponies still there. "What precisely just happened?"

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth, closed it and unfurled her wings, jumping up and hovering off the ground. "I got nothing. This has been one of the most _random_ afternoons I've had in a while." She looked to Pinkie Pie as she was bouncing about. "And trust me, Rarity. That's saying something."

Megan lifted her rifle back up and began sliding cartridges out of the bandoleer around her chest and loading them into the magazine, one at a time. She glanced down as Fluttershy walked over, half her face covered by her pink bangs. She slid the safety on and knelt down onto one knee, holding out her free hand and smiling. "Hello, there. It's nice to meet you, Fluttershy. Don't worry, we'll get Applejack back!"

Fluttershy extended a foreleg and laid it against the palm of Megan's hand. "Oh, I know. That is... if you don't mind me saying so." She ducked her head down, her mane almost magically wrapping around her face. "If I may ask, Megan, what is that stick you have that you're putting metal bits into?"

Megan hesitated before reaching over and grabbing the butt of the rifle and holding it up. "This is called a rifle, Fluttershy. I'm putting little containers called cartridges that have an explosive powder in them. And when they're struck on the end, the powder ignites and sends a smaller bit of metal called a bullet out through the tube." She looked down. "It's a weapon, yes."

The Pegasus stepped forward and leaned back on her haunches, holding out both forelegs. "May I examine your teeth... if that's all right? I know it's an odd request, but it would help tremendously."

There was a pause before Megan lowered her rifle and opened her mouth. Fluttershy peered in, pushing her lips aside. "Ah, molars for grinding _and_ incisors and canine teeth, all in one mouth." She let go and nodded, smiling. "You're an omnivore! That explains quite a bit!"

Rarity walked over, with Rainbow Dash hovering about and Pinkie Pie bouncing around. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "The clothes are nice for off the rack. But really, Megan, wouldn't you want something with a bit more pizzazz? A bit more glamor, a bit more in the way of _haute couture?"_

Rainbow Dash hovered over Megan's shoulder. "Listen to her. She might go overboard on the gems, but if Rarity makes you clothing, it's top-notch and makes you look _awesome_!" She flitted around a bit, staying just above her shoulders. "Although you look more like you'd be pretty comfortable around Applejack's cousin, Braeburn in Applaloosa."

Rarity batted her eyes in Dash's direction and smiled. "Why thank you, Rainbow Dash." She placed a hoof on her chest. "I created works of art for each of my friends to wear for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot. Hopefully this little nonsense with a dragon won't spoil the festivities."

At the mention of Canterlot, Megan stood and turned, staring off at the far-off city built into the mountainside. "And it's the capitol now? When was it made the capitol?"

Dash shrugged. "Darned if I know." She flew around to look Megan in the eye. "Why?"

_Because what happened to Paradise Estate?_ "No reason."

* * *

><p>Spike groaned as he appeared in the library with a flash of light, Twilight beside him. "What'd I say about warning me next time?" he said, wobbling on his legs. He shook his head. "And couldn't this wait until <em>after<em> we got Applejack?" he groused.

Twilight shook her head as her horn glowed and a roll of parchment and quill floated over to Spike. "Sorry, Spike, but I didn't have time to run here. And I want to let Princess Celestia know we'll need backup concerning the dragon." She trotted over to a window and looked out. "_And_ I need to let her know about Megan."

Spike unrolled the parchment and took the quill in hand. "She's a bit odd, but really, Twilight, she wants to help us. And she's pretty friendly, too."

Twilight's head drooped. "Be that as it may, the hole in space and her wanting to come back so strongly is rather suspicious. Besides, you've seen how she reacted to your name, not to mention Applejack's!"

She cleared her throat. "Dear Princess Celestia: I regret to report the dragon in the Everfree Forest has proven most hostile, nearly killing Spike, our friend Rainbow Dash and myself. Unfortunately, we will need help in dealing with him. Also, a... hole in space was created by Rainbow Dash's attempted rescue, leading to what seems to be another world." Twilight paused and collected her thoughts before continuing. "We encountered a creature named Megan, a biped wearing clothes. She's come back with us to help find Applejack in the Everfree Forest and..." She closed her eyes. "And... I remember something about her. But at the same time I don't." She stomped the ground and snorted. "Ugh, why can't I remember?"

Spike looked up. "Want me to write that last sentence down?"

Twilight glanced over and narrowed her eyes. "Spike!" She sighed. "If you know anything concerning her, please let me know. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike rolled the parchment up and held it in his hand. He snorted and blew out a bout of green flame. The magic-enhanced fire enveloped the roll and it vanished, leaving behind a simple wisp of smoke that drifted out and to Canterlot. "Now can we go? We could've found Applejack five times by now!"

Twilight shook her head. "Applejack's one of the fastest of us on uneven ground and there were things we _had_ to do before heading in. And she should be fine." She walked to the door and exited. "Now come on, Spike. Let's go!"

Spike hopped onto her back and Twilight galloped off to the edge of the Everfree Forest. She found Megan there, surrounded by her friends and staring off at Canterlot. "No reason," she mumbled.

"No reason for what?" Twilight asked.

Megan blinked and looked down. She swallowed and motioned to Canterlot. "Just admiring your capitol, Twilight." She hefted the stick and turned on her foot to face the Everfree Forest. "Ready?"

Twilight plodded forward. "Ready, Megan. Dash, you ready?"

Dash sighed and buzzed about. "About time!' she shouted before leaning her body forward and flying past the undergrowth into the Everfree Forest proper.

Pinkie Pie followed, bouncing along. She suddenly paused and her entire body began shaking. "Ooh, this is gonna be a _big_ one!" she said, twisting her head around to look at Megan and Twilight. "I can't wait!" And with that, she bounded past some bushes.

Fluttershy followed, with Rarity next. Twilight glanced up at Megan as she walked into the forest with Spike on her back. "Thanks for coming to help," she said. "After this though, I've got some questions for you."

Megan nodded as she stepped around a small bush, glancing around. "I have some, too. Although time might be short." She held up her wrist and looked down at a small band wrapped around it. "My daughters will be home in about six hours, and my husband soon after." Megan chuckled and scratched the back of her neck. "Although explaining the rainbow and the hole..."

Spike chuckled. "I'm guessing a hole in the sky's not exactly common around where you live."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Not usually, Spike. Most of the time it's holes in socks, or holes in the ground. Not in the sky."

"Would you like me to talk to them when I teleport you back?" Twilight asked as she ducked a low-lying branch. "It could be very educational, at least."

Spike slapped his forehead. "Always thinking with your brain, Twilight. Why can't you think with your stomach for a change?"

Megan half-grinned at the young dragon as they kept pace with the other ponies. "I'd appreciate that, Twilight. Thanks."

Twilight paused. "The least I could do for a... friend."

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter Four

Here we go!

* * *

><p>"And if you look at item number two hundred, you will see that unemployment has dropped slightly, but that is probably due to the seasonal changes gearing up and the Grand Galloping Gala. Gem and gold shipments to the Dragon Clans are proceeding apace, as you can see in chart A, subsection-"<p>

Princess Celestia sat on her throne as the minister of economics, a cream-colored Earth pony with the cutie mark of a closed, thick book stood in front of her with an easel and a pile of charts and bound papers. She propped her eyelids up with magic and used all her self-control to clamp her mouth shut and not yawn. Various other members of the Equestrian Senate stood around in the princess's main chambers, most of them sitting on their haunches, yawning or just plain dozing off. A pair of Unicorns-the Minister of the Interior and the Postmaster General-had set up a card game near a pillar, and darned if Celestia wasn't tempted to join in.

The Earth pony grabbed the edge of the chart on the easel with his lips and pulled it off, his tail simultaneously wrapping around another and lifting it up. "Now, we _have_ had a slight disruption of trade near Griffon territory, but that would be more the purview of the Chairpony of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. However, there's an absolutely _fascinating_ rise in the GDP near Buffalo Lands at the town of-"

There was a sudden _puff_ of smoke. "Secure the chambers!" one particularly large male Pegasus shouted, dropping down from the ceiling. "Protect the princess! Bullhead, corral the ministers together for evacuation! Stomper, I want all exits in and out..." His voice trailed off as the smoke cleared and a scroll hovered in the air. "Or not." He cleared his throat and looked up at the princess on her dais. "My apologies, your majesty. I-I t-thought i-it was-"

Celestia bowed her head to the Pegasus. "No problem, General Spanish Steel." She looked out over the Senate and cleared her throat, focusing on the minister standing with his charts. "Minister Busy Body, if you don't mind, I think it would be good for me to read a report on friendship from my prized pupil Twilight Sparkle. You _so_ deserve to rest your voice after such a long and informative report." She stretched her mouth into a rather wide grin while looking down at Busy Body, drawing herself up to her full height and squaring her shoulders and forelegs.

Busy Body stepped back. The letter unfurled while Celestia glanced to the side at a small end table with a tea kettle and cups. The tea kettle glowed and floated up, pouring some still-warm camomile tea into a similarly-floating cup. While Busy Body walked around to Celestia's side, the princess took a sip while pre-reading the letter in case of editing. The cup floated over, perfectly level and not even disturbing the tea inside up to Celestia's lips. She sipped it while her vision drifted over the word 'Megan'...

Celestia's eyes bugged out. The tea cup suddenly dropped to the ground and shattered, echoing across the chamber. She whipped her head around and spat out the tea-directly into Busy Body's face. "WHAT THE FLYING HERD?" she shouted, wings unfurling. She backed up, stumbling across the steps leading up to her throne proper. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

The members of the Senate backed up as the guards huddled around Celestia. Dead silence permeated the chamber, save for Busy Body muttering to himself and wiping his muzzle. Celestia read the letter again, then twice more before telekinetically rolling it back up. She looked around the room and chuckled, wiping her forehead with a wing. "Well, my apologies for that, Busy Body," she said, focusing on him and grinning slightly. "That was rather rude of me."

Busy Body shook his head. "It's all right, your majesty. These things happen. Usually not from you, but they happen." He looked around. "Does anypony have a towel handy?"

Celestia turned back to the rest of the Senate as she floated a towel from her tea set over to him. "Well... apparently Twilight is going to be learning a very good lesson about friendship from one of the masters herself." She chuckled and her horn glowed. "Sorry, but much more urgent matters have to be attended to." There was a brief flash of yellow light, enveloping Celestia. When it faded, she and the scroll was gone.

* * *

><p>Celestia winked back into existence and looked around, quickly orienting herself. She trotted along the dark corridors, taking some time to admire the paintings of night skies and spiraling murals lining the walls. The only sound was her hooves striking the tiled floor, laid out in various constellations.<p>

She approached a double door with two members of the Royal Guard standing guard. The two guardponies - a Pegasus and Unicorn, both clad in onyx-colored armor - bowed and separated. Celestia nodded to them both and smiled as the double doors swung open. She stepped into the private quarters of her younger sister as the doors closed behind her with a _thunk_. "Luna?" she half-shouted. "Luuuuuuna, where are you?"

She walked through the darkened living room, avoiding a couch and chair by memory and entered the bedroom, finding the Goddess of the Night in bed, a pillow over her head and snuggled under blankets. She walked over. "Luna, you'll-" She dodged to the side as the pillow sailed over. "-never guess-" Celestia dodged back as a wind-up alarm clock nearly nailed her in the horn. -what Twilight just-" Her horn glowed and a dresser stopped just short of smashing into the alicorn. It floated over while Celestia continued talking. "-sent me!"

Luna shrugged off the blankets and slid out of bed, her dark-purple coat almost blending into the shadows. Her horn glowed and a lamp on an end table next to the bed clicked on. She winced slightly and one of her wings came up, covering her eyes while she adjusted to the sudden brightness. "Celly, it's..." The alarm clock floated over and under the wing. "Well, okay. The alarm clock's broken." the wing lowered and she looked at her older sister. "What's the time?"

Celestia glanced over at the dresser leaning against the wall and it _slammed_ against the wall, embedding it into the stone. "Noon," she said, grinning. "I mean that's not too early for you to be up, is it?"

Luna's teal eyes narrowed and she snorted. "Celly..." The scroll floated over into Luna's face. She raised a hoof and batted at it, backing up and away from it and the bed. "Just a second. I'm parched." She walked out, returning a minute later with a glass of ice water. She sat down on her haunches while the scroll floated back over into her line of sight. She took a long drink from the glass as she skimmed the note, but her head whipped around and she spat out the water-directly into Celestia's face. "MEGAN?" she shouted, wings flaring up. She suddenly looked to Celestia and swallowed. "Heh, sorry."

The water dripped off the princess' snout. "I suppose I deserved that," she deadpanned. "Oh, well. Luna, can you believe it? Megan's back! I mean, how long has it been since we've seen her?" Celestia's gaze drifted to the ceiling and she bit her lip, hopping up and down on her hooves not unlike a certain pink Earth pony. "Oh, I have to make so many plans! There's so much to do, now!"

"Like taking care of that rogue dragon in the Everfree Forest?" Luna remarked, winking at her older sister.

Celestia waved her off with a hoof. "Oh, I'll contact King Spykoran the Old. He'll need to know about Megan too." She rubbed her chin. "Maybe we should also invite-"

"You're not inviting the Grundels," Luna interrupted, looking down her nose and muzzle at Celestia. "The Princess Ponies, definitely." Her eyes suddenly lost focus. "We had only a few hours to see each other when I returned from the moon, and a smattering of other visits from them. Are they still there at the Heart? We never really talked about it much."

Celestia nodded, her giddy expression gone. "As our mothers guard the Heart, the Heart guards them." The smile quickly returned. "And they missed you almost as much as I did when you were gone," she said, lowering her head and neck and leaning them against Luna in the pony equivalent of a hug. "We were all so glad for your return."

Luna returned the hug, smiling through misty eyes. She suddenly broke the hug and began pacing around the rather-cramped bedroom, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I miss them too, but it brings up another question." She spun around to face her older sister. "Celly, it's been fifteen hundred years since we last saw Megan." She walked forward. "And you and I both have read about human lifespans and health from the books she brought over."

Celestia blinked and nodded, twisting her lips in thought. "I... have a theory about that, but I'd need to go to the point of entry to determine if I'm right." The smile slowly returned to her mouth and she looked back up to the ceiling. "But I've got another place to be." She suddenly flashed, disappearing from the room.

Luna blinked and groaned. She began walking to her bed, the blankets and pillows rearranging themselves as she walked over. She hopped into bed just as there was another flash of light. Celestia reappeared as suddenly as she had vanished. Her wings were tucked in close to her body and her almost-ephemeral mane and tail, normally flowing even in the calmest of weather, had settled down and were almost... drooping. "Not there?" Luna asked.

"Not there," Celestia muttered. She glanced out the door to the room beyond. "And now that I think about it, I kinda left a meeting of the Senate when I got the letter from Twilight. When Busy Body was in the middle of a presentation."

Luna's mouth opened in silent shock. "You _didn't_! Him? You'll be lucky if any of the Senate is conscious when you get back!" She shook her head. "Celly..."

Celestia grinned back before running back out of the room, tossing a "Goodbye!" over her crest and withers before leaving.

Luna watched her go. "Don't forget about the letter to Spykoran!" she called out as Celestia left her quarters proper, before the blankets floated back over and wrapped themselves around the Goddess of the Night. She laid her head against the pillow as the alarm clock placed itself back onto the nightstand beside her bed. She looked at it and groaned.

* * *

><p>The two guards separated and bowed as Princess Celestia left. The Pegasus, a young gray-coated stallion, looked to the older Unicorn. "This is the most excitement I've had all week," he half-whispered, waiting for the alicorn to disappear from sight.<p>

The Unicorn, a mare with a solid-red coat, snorted. "Just be grateful you're not on border duty near the Griffin Empire. Things can get... nasty out here." She looked straight ahead, showing off the scars on her face almost covered by the helmet she wore. "Besides, Princess Luna's the easy one. Stand here for eight hours while she sleeps and-"

The door suddenly opened and Luna peeked her head out. "Hey, are you two gonna be on guard duty at 5 PM?" At their nods, she grinned. "Great! Come in and wake me up then, all right? My alarm clock... fell off the desk."

The Unicorn blinked. "I-I see, your majesty. We'll wake you up, then."

Luna threw her forelegs around the Unicorn and Pegasus, pulling both in for a hug. "Great, thanks! See you then!" She turned back to the door, but paused. "Just make sure to wake me gently, all right? I'm not exactly what you'd call a morning pony!" And with that, she disappeared back into her quarters.

A pregnant silence hung in the air between the two members of the Royal Guard. Finally, the Pegasus spoke up. "Isn't 5 PM actually early-"

"Just let it go," the Unicorn responded. "Just... just let it go." She looked to him and cocked her head to the side. "That's the immortal Goddess of the Night in there. Do you really wanna question her about being a morning pony or do you wanna pack your saddlebags for the northern frontier?"

"Morning pony it is, then!"

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter Five

GEM1588-Well... More might show up. You'll have to wait and see. ;)

Wolvmbm-Thanks. :) And no, it's not a different past. You'll see. ;)

As always, thanks to the folks at spacebattles and rpg for their help.

Here we go!

* * *

><p><em>Megan watched as several of the younger Pegasus ponies flitted about in the sky, Wind Whistler and Firefly guiding them in instruction. After a few minutes, Wind Whistler dove for the ground and landed near the teenager. "Are you all right?" Wind Whistler asked, cocking her head to the side.<em>

_ Megan shrugged as the two friends began walking along the grounds of Paradise Estate. "I don't know, to tell you the truth." She kicked at the ground, sending a stone tumbling along. "Lavan's dead, and the Princess Ponies have their powers back, but what now? What new threat is out there to try and take you all out?"_

_ Wind Whistler paused and rubbed her hoof with her chin. "Your worries are logical, but we have faced many dangers before and will again. Dream Valley and Ponyland is dangerous, even in the best of times."_

_ Megan whirled around to face the Pegasus. "Well... are there other groups of ponies out there?" She looked to the sky as the baby Pegasi landed and the sun shone down. "There's the Big Brother ponies and the princesses and the Flutter Ponies, but are you the only ones?"_

_ The Pegasus shook her head. "Negative. Our enclaves are scattered throughout the land. If one group is destroyed, the others can survive and carry on." Her head lowered and she closed her eyes. "We've come across... remnants of other groups before you came along, Megan."_

_ There was silence before Megan closed her eyes and balled her still-small hands into fists. "Well, it's not right!" she shouted, startling others nearby. "Why do innocent ponies who have never hurt anyone have to suffer? Why can't something be _done_ to help you out?"_

_ Heart Throb trotted over, her daughter in tow. "But what can we do, Megan?"_

_ Megan's brow furrowed and she paced a bit. "The Big Brother ponies are due here in a week. Well, they're not leaving! Wind Whistler, get a list of all these other groups of ponies together. I think it's time we take back the valley!"_

_Wind Whistler turned and extended her wings, but stopped and looked back, staring at Megan. She held her gaze, boring deep. "Megan..."_

_ "Megan..."_

* * *

><p>"Megan!"<p>

Megan snapped her head around to Twilight and Spike, blinking. "Wait, what?" She swallowed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, there. Just thinking about some old friends."

Twilight rolled her eyes while Spike clamped his claws over his mouth to hide his giggling. "Might wanna pay attention, Megan. The Everfree Forest is one of the most dangerous areas in Equestria. There's all sorts of creatures here, and a lot of them wouldn't mind having a pony for lunch-or a dragon, or you."

Megan nodded and cradled her rifle, stepping lightly. She looked around the Everfree Forest as strange sounds and shadows lurked about, just at the edge of her vision. "Is it just me or is this _way_ too dark, even accounting for the canopy?"

Twilight shivered slightly. "The Everfree Forest has been like this for about a thousand years. It's wild, untamed and pony magic simply doesn't work here. Even the princess' sun can barely shine through it. It was-oh, watch the poison joke!" she said, hopping away from the blue-leafed plants.

Megan slowed down, allowing Twilight to pass her on the path to avoid the joke. "What does it do?" she asked, looking down at it. "We've got poison oak back home, but not... joke." She looked over the small blanket of the joke. "What does it do?"

"You don't wanna know." Twilight craned her head around and leaned back, opening her mouth and shouting.

Megan, Spike, Rarity and Pinkie Pie followed suit, each one shouting at the top of their lungs as the followed a trail of recently-made horseshoe imprints in the ground, imprints stamped into the ground twice as deep as normal tracks. Fluttershy kept her eyes on the tracks and for any signs of struggle or injury while Rainbow Dash raced ahead, scouting out what lay ahead.

A nearby bush shook and the group halted. Megan raised her rifle and inched her hand close to the trigger, but Fluttershy trotted over, sticking her nose into the bush. "I know you're in there!" the yellow Pegasus said, voice somewhat louder than usual. "Come on out!"

Fluttershy back out of the bush as a serpentine animal with green scales, short arms and legs and the head of a chicken slithered out. It looked to the others in the group, but Fluttershy _immediately_ floated over, landing in front of it and spreading her wings. "No, mister cockatrice!" she taunted. "You're not going to harm my friends, are you?" At the nervous shake of its head, Fluttershy smiled and patted it on the head with a hoof. "Good boy. Now, tell me where Applejack is!"

Megan blinked and lowered her rifle. "What is she doing, Twilight? A cockatrice, doesn't that-" She suddenly glanced to her right where Twilight was standing with Spike on her back a second ago. Megan's head darted about. "Twilight, where are you?" Megan looked over her shoulder and saw the Unicorn standing behind her, shivering. She knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Twilight swallowed and nodded, still shaking. "That... thing turned me to stone a couple of weeks ago. I'd be dead if it wasn't for Fluttershy using her Stare on it." She peeked around Megan and saw Fluttershy still interrogating the creature. "This is kinda why I wanted everyone to go in at once. Strength in numbers, after all."

Fluttershy approached, head ducked low. "He said he saw Applejack run this way, but he didn't do anything to her." She tossed her name back and her eyes widened, vibrating. "If he had, there's no telling what I would've done!" She suddenly noticed Twilight, Megan and Spike staring at her and she backed up. "I-if that's all right with you."

Megan leaned back, away from the Pegasus. "Let's just keep going," she said, hopping to her feet and walking off. She saw Rainbow Dash dart around a bend in the path. "See anything?" she shouted.

Dash flew back and shook her head. "Nope, but there's plenty of uprooted plants and even a tree with some rather distinctive horseshoe imprints on it." She chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of her crest. "I think we'd better get moving," she said, any trace of humor gone. "If she reaches the dragon, she won't hold back." She turned back and waved the group on before flying off back down the path, everyone else following in her multicolored wake.

The woods cleared slightly and a loud rustling eclipsed the other background noises. Megan looked down to Twilight as they hurried down the path, rifle clutched tightly in her gloved hands. "H-how far is this dragon's cave?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Twilight shook her head as she galloped along, Spike hanging on for dear life. "It's farther ahead!" she panted between breaths. "Actually, there's a river ahead and-"

The group burst out into a clearing and a raging river ahead. Megan's eyes widened as she took in the sight of a long, serpentine-like monster with dark violet scales, a lighter underbelly with a large shock of orange hair and a mismatched mustache of orange jutting from directly below the left nostril and purple from the right. He clutched an orange-coated Earth pony wearing a cowpony hat in his comparatively-spindly arms, thrashing about and roaring.

Reflexes took over and she raised her rifle to her shoulder, spreading out and planting her feet firmly in the ground. With a deft motion she disengaged the safety and sighted the monster. "I've got it!" she shouted, but paused. "I've-no, I don't have a clear shot!"

Twilight blinked and looked up at Megan. Her mouth dropped and she stood up on her hindlegs, dumping Spike to the ground while waving her hooves about. "No, don't press the trigger!" she half-yelled. "That's Steven, there! He's a friend of ours!"

Megan slowly looked down at the purple Unicorn. "His name is... Steven?"

The aforenamed Steven continued thrashing about as Applejack struggled in his grip. "No, Applejack! It's not worth it! That dragon's the meanest creature in the Everfree Forest, darling!" He wavered and swayed. "And my hair, my hair! All this thrashing about is kicking up the waves and giving me frizzy hair!"

Applejack bucked her legs and twisted her neck. "Lemme go, Steven! That big ol' pile a' tinder killed mah friends! He torched Twilight and Spike like it was nothin', and Rainbow Dash... she got caught in it just trying to... save their lives." The kicking and bucking slowed down and Applejack hung in Steven's arms like a wet rag. "Mah friends are gone, and there wasn't nothing I could do to help them."

Dash flew over and hovered right beside Applejack. She reached over and tapped the orange Earth pony on the shoulder. "I never knew you cared," she said, smirking.

Applejack's head whipped around and she bucked, _launching_ herself out of Steven's grasp and tacking Dash to the riverbank below. "You're alive!' she cried out as they landed with a _thud_.

"Not for long," Dash groaned as she rolled her eyes. She looked up at Applejack as she lay on top of me. "Hey, little personal space?" she said, wriggling out of Applejack's grip. She dusted her wings off before wrapping her forelegs around her friend in a hug. "And did you really think some dragon could take out the most awesome Pegasus in Equestria?" She leaned forward, allowing her hoof to reach up and wipe at the sudden dampness in her eyes.

Applejack broke the hug as Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike ran up. Applejack embraced Twilight and slapped Spike on the back, sending the dragon stumbling a bit.

Twilight shook her head at Applejack. "Applejack, I... appreciate your loyalty to us, but please don't ever do anything like that again!" She let out a sigh and her head lowered. "I don't think that would sit right with me in the Herd if I was in any way complicit in you getting hurt."

Pinkie Pie walked up to Applejack's side. She flung her arms around her fellow Earth pony. "Don't ever do that again," she choked out. "The party wouldn't be the same without you."

Applejack glanced away, her cheeks turning red. "I guess so, sugarcube. I just..." She closed her eyes and grimaced. "When I saw the balloon go up, and I thought mah friends were dead somethin' insida me just _snapped_, and I ran off. I'm not sure I was in a right mind, a wrong mind or in a mind at all!" She looked back up at Twilight while Pinkie Pie let go of the hug, eyes bright with unshed tears. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try." She turned around and craned her neck up to look at Steven. "And thanks, Steven. I'm mighty grateful tah you fer stopping me from making such a big mistake." She chuckled slightly and scratched the back of her crest, rustling her ponytail-tied mane. "And sorry 'bout your hair."

Steven fluffed his hair with one hand and waved her off with the other. "Oh, think nothing of it, Applejack!" He reached down and pulled a giant-sized hand mirror from underneath the water and looked himself over. "I think I need to change my look, anyway. This look is _so_ last season!"

Applejack suddenly turned back and looked up as a shadow descended upon her. "Hello..."

Megan flipped the safety on her rifle and slung it back over her shoulder. Her mouth opened and closed several times before her mouth turned up. "Hello, Applejack." She suddenly dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the pony, pulling her in for a hug.

Applejack stood there for a moment before slowly raising her forelegs and returning the hug. She looked to the side at Twilight, eyes wide and lips twitching. "Okay... please let go," she said. "You're kinda... scarin' me, darling."

Megan released the hold and wiped her eyes. Her head darted around and she swallowed. "Sorry. My name's Megan. It's just you look like an old friend of mine," she choked out. She rose to her feet and smoothed out her jacket. "So, out of the Forest and back to Ponyville?"

Dash flew over, stopping mere _inches_ from Megan's face. "All right, that's it!" she shouted, jabbing the air with her forelegs. "I was gonna wait until we got out of the Everfree Forest and some sort of explanation for your weird behavior, but I've had it!" She crossed her forelegs in front of her chest before throwing them out. "Who are you, _what_ are you and why do you act so-" Dash stopped speaking as she was yanked down to the ground by her multi-colored tail. "Applejack!"

Applejack spat the tail from her mouth and glared at her friend as she turned and stared. "Rainbow Dash, quit it! She said I look like an old friend of her's, and that's fine and dandy!" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I mean, seriously!" She looked back up at Megan, smiling widely and chuckling nervously. "Mighty sorry about that, Megan. Dash's heart is in the right place. Her _brains..._" She trailed off and resumed her staredown at the Pegasus. "Promise to behave?"

Dash grunted and Applejack let up. Fluttershy stepped forward, shivering. "Perhaps we should wait until we get back to Ponyville?" A sudden _snap_ near a bush sent her up into the air, yelping. "Please?"

Twilight looked up to Megan, staring her in the eyes. "You promise-you swear-to tell us what's going on when we get back to Ponyville?"

Megan placed a hand on her chest and nodded to the Unicorn. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!" she said.

All the ponies and Spike backed up, Rarity visibly recoiling and wincing. "What an _awful_ saying!" she said. "A needle in the eye? How ghastly!" She put a foreleg to her forehead and keeled over, sighing dramatically.

Megan blinked and opened her mouth, then closed it. She raised a hand and waved the Unicorn off. "It's just a saying," she muttered. She shook her head and turned back to the path leading away from the river. "I swear I'll tell you everything, although you might not believe it." She paused and chuckled, rubbing her eyes and the tears suddenly there. "I'm not even sure _I_ believe it." And with that, she resumed walking, unslinging her rifle from her shoulder and holding it in her hands.

Spike jumped onto Twilight's back and the latter trotted up to Megan. "I.. am sorry about the way Dash acted," she said, head bowing slightly. "I do appreciate you coming along to help us find our friend."

Megan's mouth turned up slightly. "Even though I didn't do much?" she joked.

Spike shrugged. "Hey, not like Twilight and I did much in the-ouch!" he cried out as Twilight bucked beneath him. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Twilight retorted, smiling with pure venom.

Megan suddenly held up her right arm and checked her wristwatch. "How long were we in here?" she asked. Her eyes widened and her gait quickened. "Oh, man! By the time we get out my kids will be home!"

Dash flew by on her back, forelegs behind her head. "So, what? You wrote a note for them."

Megan rolled her eyes as she began running. "Yeah, but I didn't expect for them to get home before I did!" She looked down as Twilight kept up with her. "How'd we spend three hours tracking Applejack?"

Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared to her left, running backwards yet still passing Megan. "Oh, it's a good thing we didn't have to go all the way to the castle ruins! It took us all night to simply get there the first time!" And with that, she turned and _shot_ off down the path.

Applejack ran up to Megan's side. "Y'all might wanna cut back on the pace a bit, sugar. We got a long road ahead of us!"

Megan nodded and slowed down. "Thanks, Applejack." She looked down to Twilight. "Sounds like you might have a story or two to tell me once we get out and I spill the beans."

Twilight's eyes lost focus for a moment before she snapped back to the present. "You have _no_ idea."

* * *

><p>Far to the west of Equestria lay mountain ranges jutting into the sky, vast barren expanses of rock and wide open plains and valleys that cut through them like wounds in the very land itself. This was the land of the Dragon Clans, who claimed this Celestia-forsaken area as their own. A dark haze hung in the air as dozens of the great beasts flew about, occasionally blotting out the sun itself. They dug into the earth for their food, used their fiery breath to forge weapons and slumbered in deep caves.<p>

Twelve of the most powerful gathered in one particular valley-the Valley of the Chieftains. Each one was head of a particular Clan of dragons, and each one lay on a bed of gold and jewels. They snorted fire and smoke curled from their lips as they awaited the thirteenth member. **"Where is he?"** a red-scaled dragon named Jormun said, his long neck and head craning about.

**"Be patient,"** a somewhat smaller eastern dragon by the name of Mei Long spat out, writhing about on her hoard. She paused and glared at Jormun. **"Each day we come here to set the laws and direction of the Clans, and each day you ask the same stupid question. He is the king-he comes when he comes!"**

Jormun hissed, but a shadow descending caught his attention. He and the rest of the Lords looked up as a Great Dragon flew overhead, circling several times before landing in the only other open area of the valley. Unlike the others, he hunched down on his hindlegs and tail, supporting his own body weight instead of letting gold do it for him. His scales were violet, darkened with age, with a lighter underbelly and a magnificent row of spines going down his back. King Spykoran the Old crossed his arms and looked out at the other Lords. **"It is good to see you,"** he rumbled.

The other Lords bowed their heads in return. "And we, you," they rumbled back.

Jormun hissed. **"And while we have waited for you,** **the Ursas grow bolder by the minute! Even now, the beasts attack our outer lands! And the Griffin Empire-"**

** "I know of what is going on,**" Spykoran interrupted. **"I am Spykoran the Old, not Spykoran the Feeble! The bears are gathering, almost as if guided by some force."** He rubbed his chin, brushing his chin whiskers. **"But what could control Ursa Majors in such a way?"**

Mei Long uncurled. **"There are stories of an Ursa and cub in the Everfree Forest in Equestria, Spykoran. I also remember them rising up as an army under Nightmare Moon..." **She trailed off, letting the implication hang in the air.

Spykoran bared fangs capable of tearing through solid steel and snorted a billowing cloud of smoke. **"Luna was freed from her chains of hatred nearly a year ago, Mei Long. Nightmare Moon is no more."** His head ducked down. **"No more..."**

** "As you say, Spykoran, but what of those chains? I doubt they just vanished into thin air."**

Another dragon wearily lifted his head from his hoard and spoke up. **"Mei Long, those stupid theories about Luna being possessed are just that, stupid ideas. She was jealous and that is that!"**

Mei Long whipped around, hissing. **"And you will bite your tongue, Drulis, or I shall remove it for you! I knew Luna before Nightmare Moon, and lonely she was, but not to that extent! Something happened to her and I will-"**

** "ENOUGH!"** Spykoran shouted, letting loose with a torrent of flame. He waited a bit before speaking once more. **"Jormun, if necessary there shall be a hunt against the Ursas. We will drive them from our borders and back to the northeast tundra."** He chuckled lowly. **"It HAS been a while since I tasted Ursa flesh."**

The other Lords joined in the laughter. There was a small puff of smoke, almost unnoticed with all the other haze in the air, until it resolved itself into a small scroll. Spykoran's eyes narrowed as he spotted it and he held out his hand. The scroll hovered over the palm and stayed there as he lifted it up. Wizened eyes focused on the comparatively-tiny letters. **"It cannot be... surely this must be a mistake!"**

Drulis looked over from his hoard. **"What is it?"**

Spykoran did not respond, instead looking up to the sky, his mind deep in the past and simpler times, of one dear old friend. **"If this is a trick, Celestia, I shall be most displeased..."**

_ Dear King Spykoran the Old_

_ A rogue dragon has appeared in the Everfree Forest, threatening the citizens of a small town named Ponyville-among them, my prized student Twilight Sparkle. I request aid in dealing with this interloper before any lives are lost._

_ Also, this will be hard to swallow, but Megan has returned. I think you need to get here as soon as possible._

_ Princess Celestia of Equestria_

Spykoran rose. **"There are matters in Equestria which require my attention. There is a rogue dragon in the Everfree Forest threatening a town."**

Jormun shot to his own feet. **"But what of our own problems here? We can easily send a detachment of soldiers to kill some interloper that refuses to leave Equestria!"**

Spykoran's eyes narrowed. He held out his hand and the scroll floated away, hovering in front of each one of the Dragon Lords. Mei Long tilted her head around as she read it. **"Megan? That name sounds familiar to me."** She turned to stare at Spykoran. **"I believe you mentioned her a few times when you were reminiscing of past glories when you lived at Paradise Estate."**

Spykoran snorted. **"Past goofs, you mean."** The scroll floated back and rolled itself up once more. He reached down and, with a tug, pried open a loose scale in his armor. The scroll floated into it and he resealed it. **"Jormun, you stand on your own legs. It is a good sign, young one. Perhaps one day you shall take my place."** Spykoran suddenly _leaped_ at the younger dragon, tackling him off of his hoard and pinning him to the windswept ground. **"But not today." **He suddenly rose and held out a clawed hand. **"I leave you to organizing the attacks against the Ursa hordes, Jormun. And if I do not return in three day's time, lead our people to victory!"**

Jormun looked his Lord over before taking the hand and rising to his feet. **"It shall be done, my king!"** he hissed out, thumping his chest. **"All hail Spykoran the Old!"**

Spykoran returned the salute and turned to Mei Long. **"Care to join me? I might need your wisdom and counseling in this, my old friend." **And with that, he unfurled great, leathery wings. They flapped down and he jumped into the air, soaring through the sky.

Mei Long's head shot up. **"Wait for me!"** she cried out before comparatively-tiny wings began buzzing. She snaked into the air, twisting and turning as she joined King Spykoran the Old on his way to Equestria.

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	6. Chapter Six

Here we go!

* * *

><p>The relative calm of a late afternoonearly evening in Ponyville was disturbed as Megan burst from the edge of the Everfree Forest, panting. She dropped to her knees, shoulders heaving. "I... need to... get back into-into shape!" she gasped out. Her face was red and sweat plastered her blond hair to her head. She held up her arm and checked her watch. "And if time flows the same here and at home, my kids got out of school an hour ago, got home and found the note." She rolled her eyes and her head dropped. " It's gonna be _so_ awkward back home."

Dash flew over as the rest emerged behind her. She waved a hoof in the air. "Come _on_!" she said, sighing. "How awkward can it be that you left to help someone?"

Megan looked up and turned her head, glaring at the Pegasus. "Holes in the fabric of time and space being created by a supersonic Pegasus and leaving a solid rainbow are _not_ everyday occurrences back home!" She rose to her feet, legs still shaky. Megan placed her rifle on the ground, pulled off her backpack and pulled an energy bar from a pouch, opening it up and taking a bite. "Not to mention trying to explain where I've been." She gestured around the outskirts of the town, even as other ponies began wandering out to see all the commotion.

Twilight galloped up to Megan. She turned around and stared up at the sky, squinting. "There it is," she said as she caught a glimpse of the hole in the sky. She looked to Megan. "Are you ready?"

A voice rang out, catching everyone's attention. "Now hold it right there!" an older mare shouted, walking forward. She was a tan-coated Earth pony with a gray mane, small glasses clipped to the end of her nose, a cravat around her neck and a tied-up scroll for a cutie mark. "What's been going on, Twilight?" Mayor Mare, mayor of Ponyville, asked, gesturing to the hole in the sky with a hoof, then the patch of ash still covering the ground. "We've had reports of sonic rainbooms, the dragon you said would be 'no problem' incinerating the town balloon and..." Her voice trailed off as she took in Megan. "Hello."

Megan grinned back at Mayor Mare, blinking twice. "Hello!" she said, waving. She picked up her backpack and rifle and knelt down. "Twilight, now would be a good time."

Twilight looked to Megan, then to Mayor Mare, then to Megan again. Finally, she craned her neck around. Pinkie Pie!" she shouted. As soon as the pink pony appeared, she looked back to the Mayor and chuckled. "Hehe, I would _love_ to explain what's been going on, but circumstances beyond my control dictate that someone else will have to fill you in." She wrapped a foreleg around the Mayor and one around Pinkie Pie, drawing them close together. "I'm sure you understand. Places to go, things to do!" She let go of the two and backed up. "Pinkie Pie, please fill in Mayor Mare with what's happened."

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down even as the Mayor backed up. "OOOHHHHH! I can't wait to fill you in on everything that's happened!" The Mayor turned on her hindlegs, but Pinkie somehow appeared right in front of her, sidling up to her. "Well, I was born to the Pie family in a rock farm near the border with the Dragon Clans! We were Mane-nites and worked tilling the soil for gems for the dragons! Now..."

As Mayor Mare hung her head and walked off, Pinkie Pie bounced alongside her. Applejack looked to Twilight and arched an eyebrow. "Ya'll realize she's gonna evict you from tha library, right?"

Twilight snorted and glanced to her left at the far-off city of Canterlot. "No, she won't." She looked to Spike. "Staying?"

Spike shrugged and waved her off. "Hey, I don't think even the princess can send letters to where you're going." He suddenly ran forward and threw his stubby arms around Twilight's neck and crest, hugging her. "Just be careful."

Twilight leaned into the hug and smiled. "I will." She looked to Megan, who was staring at Spike with watery eyes. "Megan?"

Megan cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "Just... some dust." She retrieved her backpack and rifle and knelt down. "Ready." Her mouth twitched slightly. "And thanks."

Twilight closed her eyes and concentrated on where she was now and where she wanted to go. A mental image of Megan's yard formed in her mind. There was a brief _flash_ of light and the two vanished from Ponyville-and Equestria.

Applejack glanced up at the sky and Celestia's sun from underneath her hat. "I sure hope you'll be all right, sugar. Wherever you are." She looked over her shoulder at Pinkie Pie as she was bouncing around the Mayor, who had hunkered down and had her forelegs over her ears. "Dash?"

Dash nodded and flew over, grabbing Pinkie's tail in her teeth and dragging her back into Ponyville proper, leaving a rather large trench in the ground. Pinkie stared off for a second before holding up a hoof and waving at the Mayor. "Okay, then! We'll have that party tomorrow! Lemme pencil it in between Wynona's birthday and the opening of the new radio station and Vinyl Scratch's ten-week anniversary!"

* * *

><p>Twilight and Megan blinked back into existence. Twilight shook her head and batted at her ear with her hoof. "Oh... not as bad as last time." She looked around at the small, fenced-in yard. She spotted the solidified rainbow and looked up, seeing the hole in the sky. "Megan, is this right?"<p>

Megan stood up and looked around, spinning about. "Yeah, it's-"She stopped and her eyes went wide as voices from inside the house drifted out. "Oh, no!"

"... Danny, I am not calling you a liar. Did I say that? We've known each other since high school-heck, you introduced Megan to me! It's just..." There was a pause before Mike's voice began again. "I hear from you and Molly that Megan was a superhero when she was _twelve_?"

A female voice called out. "Actually, more like thirteen." There was a pause. "What? She was!"

Megan swallowed. She looked down at Twilight. "I have to go inside," she half-whispered. A crazy smile lit up her features. "Looks like you'll be getting your explanation after all!" She took a step forward, but Twilight held up a foreleg, blocking her. "What?"

Twilight bit her lip and sighed. "Megan... you've been to Equestria before, haven't you." She chuckled nervously and looked away. "It was your reactions to everything around you, as if you've seen them before, and they changed." She looked back up at Megan. "Things familiar are gone, and new stuff's in their place."

Megan's shoulders and entire upper body slumped. She patted Twilight on the top of her head, mussing her mane up slightly. "I'm sorry, Twilight. It was just so... awkward for me. And I didn't know how you'd react and there didn't seem to be any real time for lengthy discourse on anything what with Applejack missing and the dragon you told me about and now..." She motioned to the sliding door that led to the kitchen. "Twilight, would you like to meet my family?"

"I'd be delighted to," Twilight said, smiling.

"Great!' Megan exclaimed. She reached out for the handle to the sliding door, but paused. "I should warn you, the girls like cute things. Well... they _love_ cute things. Danielle will try to hide it, being the oldest, but Michelle?" She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't help both were raised on tales of my adventures over there. And they still own little plush dolls and-you know what? Let's go." And with that, she slid open the door. "Hi, everyone!"

* * *

><p>Mike paced about in his kitchen, tool belt laid on the back of a chair but hardhat still on his head of full, black hair with gray tinge. He looked back at the table and one of his oldest friends there. "Danny, I am not calling you a liar. Did I say that? We've known each other since high school-heck, you introduced Megan to me! It's just..." He paused to collect his jumbled thoughts before beginning again. "I hear from you and Molly that Megan was a superhero when she was <em>twelve<em>?"

Molly, Megan's younger sister by eighteen months, spoke up. She still wore a light-blue short-sleeved shirt and khaki pants from the veterinary clinic she worked at, and her short blond hair was still tied up. "Actually, more like thirteen." She laughed softly, but stopped as everyone looked to her. "What? She was!"

Danny held up a hand. "Mike, I know this is hard to believe and I know you're not calling me a liar. But it really happened." He leaned forward, scooting as far as possible in his wheelchair in order to reach out and pick up a photo album off of the table, holding it up. "We've got pictures from the eighties, before photoshop!"

Danielle and Michelle sat across from him, Danielle's brown eyes on the photo album. "Dad, I don't think they're lying. It is _way_ too elaborate for some dumb prank. And Mom wouldn't do something this insane." She looked around at everyone. "Right?"

The sliding door suddenly opened, drawing everyone's attention to Megan as she entered, wearing muddy boots, a jacket, fingerless gloves and a backpack and her personal M1894 rifle slung over her shoulder. She held up a hand and waved weakly, smiling. "Hi, everyone!"

Mike was by her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Oh, thank god!" He pulled back slightly and looked her over. "Are you all right? Where have you been? It is..." He trailed off as movement registered in his peripheral vision. He looked down as a purple Unicorn with violet hair walked in. "Hello?"

The Unicorn raised a hoof and coughed into it. "Hello!" she said, grinning. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, a resident of the land of Equestria." She tapped her horn. "As you can see, I'm a Unicorn, and I'm very happy to meet you all!" She blinked several times and her smile fell slightly. Twilight looked up to Megan. "Am I doing it right?"

Danny leaned back in his wheelchair and slapped his forehead. "You went back," he stated. "After twenty _years_, you found your way back over the rainbow." He grabbed the wheels on his chair and pushed back from the table, angling to face Twilight. He looked down at the pony and held out a hand. "My name's Danny, Twilight. Nice to meet you."

Twilight's mouth set in a half-grin as she trotted over to Danny. "Pleased to meet you, Danny," she said, placing her hoof in his hand. The question on her mind stuck in her throat and she swallowed it down. She looked to Megan and Mike. "And you must be Mike!" she said, forcing cheer into her voice as she extended a hoof to him.

Mike took a step away from his wife. He looked down at Twilight and shrugged. "I guess this explains where you got all the material for your stories," he said, looking back at Megan and half-smiling. He crouched down and gripped her hoof, shaking it. "Thanks for looking after Megan, too. She is _such_ a magnet for trouble."

Megan scowled as he stood back up and swatted him at the shoulder. "Hey!" She leaned in close to him. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would," she whispered.

Mike turned his head and looked down his nose at her. "Megan, honey, I learned a long time ago how weird the world can get. This is up there and I'm gonna have some questions for you, but Danny and Molly have filled me in a lot about your adventures. It's just..." His voice trailed off and he looked away, red coloring his already-tanned and weathered cheeks. "I just don't wanna blubber like the idiot I feel like at the moment."

Megan touched his chin and guided his face back. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "And I'll be happy to answer all your questions, honey." She looked over and saw Danielle and Michelle still sitting at the table. Both wore identical expressions of wide-eyed, open-mouthed shock. She stepped over. "Girls, are you-"

Michelle suddenly bolted straight out of her chair and turned, running out of the kitchen and up a set of stairs in the living room. Danielle, meanwhile, ran into the living room and to a large bookcase against the wall. She grabbed a handful of hardcover books and turned back, dashing for the kitchen and dumping them on the table. "Are these..." She held up one and showed off the cover. It was a blue Pegasus flying over a grassy field with the title 'My Little Horsy' on the top. She waved her hand frantically and grunted, finally smacking the side of her head. "Did you do all this stuff, Mom?"

Megan looked down slightly and bit her lip. She looked back up at her oldest and nodded. "Yes, Danielle." Her gaze drifted to Molly, then to Danny. She wiped her eyes. "It was fun, but sometimes-"

Michelle ran back into the kitchen, holding a small pink case. She dropped down in front of Twilight and opened it, pulling out several ribbons and a brush. "May I brush your hair? Pleeeease?" she asked, batting her eyes. "I won't tug, Twilight! It'll be nice and smooth!" She reached around with a ribbon to Twilight's twitching tail. "This would look great on you!"

Twilight's mouth dropped open. "I..." She jumped forward. "Hey!"

Danielle shuffled over to the refrigerator. "You know... where are our manners?" She opened up a drawer and pulled out a bag of carrots. "Are you hungry?" She opened the bag and pulled out a carrot stick, looking like it had just been pulled from a garden. "I can peel it if you want, but the horses at the ranch don't mind."

Megan slapped the palm of her hand into her face and walked over to Danielle. She placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her away. "Danielle, Twilight probably-"

"Actually, I think I'm a little hungry," Twilight said. The carrot floated out of Danielle's hands and down to Twilight's mouth, where she took a bite out of it. She chewed and swallowed before telekinetically pulling a chair away from the table and hopping up onto it, struggling a bit before sitting properly and leaning forward. She looked up at Megan and another chair slid out by her magic. "Okay, Megan. No dragons, no missing friends and I'm sure your family might wanna hear this, too." Another carrot floated over to Twilight. "And thanks, Danielle," she said, smiling at the youngest in the room.

Danielle beamed. "You're welcome!"

Megan sat down and steepled her fingers together. She opened her mouth, but a hand on her shoulder startled her. She looked up and saw Mike standing next to her with a glass of water in his hand. "You look a bit parched," he said, half-smiling.

She took the water as Mike sat down next to her. She took one of the books Michelle had brought in and held it up. "It was about... twenty-nine years ago," she began, showing the cover. "I was at Little Big Horse Trails with my horse TJ when a Pegasus fell out of the sky and landed in a well." her gaze drifted off to the right, not quite focused anymore as memories dredged their way to the surface. "I get her out and she simply said 'hello', as if appearing like that was the most normal thing in the world." A tiny giggle escaped her lips. "She asked me to hop on and said her friends needed help with someone called 'Tirac'."

Mike's eyes widened. "Tirac?"

Michelle and Danielle both swallowed and shifted in their chairs. "Tirac?" both said.

Twilight simply scratched her forehead with a hoof. "Tirac? Now where have I heard that name before?"

Mike leaned back in his chair. "Megan... that _thing_? When the kids read that book, they had nightmares for _weeks_ after! And you..." He waved his hand around a bit. "And you faced off against that thing?"

"Faced off and beat it," Molly said. She looked over to Megan, who snapped her head around. "And that was just the beginning."

Twilight leaned forward. "Megan, may I see that book?" The book soon floated over and opened up. Twilight skimmed the words, eyes growing wider while her pupils shrank with each flip of a page. It finally lowered to the table and she swallowed. "So... how long ago did you say you were over in Equestria?"

Megan scratched her chin and arched an eyebrow. "It's been about twenty years since I was there. Ever since..." Her gaze almost involuntarily went to Danny, but she looked away sharply. "Why?" she asked, voice cracking.

Mike's eyes went from his wife to his oldest friend, but he remained silent for the moment.

Several other books floated over to Twilight and she skimmed through several of them. "Just wondering..." She hopped off the chair. "Would you mind if I borrowed these for the night? I just have a few... typos to correct and things to check!" She forced a grin onto her face. "Please?"

Megan stared at her for a second before slowly nodding. "All right. But I'd like them back tomorrow."

Mike spoke up. "Wait, don't you have work tomorrow?"

Megan shrugged. "Beth practically owes me the deed to the ranch by now, Mike. I can well afford to take some personal time off."

Twilight nodded as the books stacked themselves behind her. "Say nine o'clock?"

Megan nodded and rose from her chair, Mike, Danielle, Michelle and Molly following. They walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard. Twilight stopped before the rainbow and looked up at the hole in the sky. By now the sun had dipped low into the sky, casting shadows. The books landed near her hooves and her horn began glowing, building up energy. She looked back at the family. "It was nice meeting you," twilight said, sincerity in her voice. "And I'll be over at nine AM sharp." There was a sudden burst of light, and both Twilight and the books vanished.

Danielle looked to her mother and held a hand up to her mouth, coughing into it. "Gee, Mom!' she said between forced hacks. "I-cough!-don't feel so-hack-well! Maybe I should stay home from school tomorrow and..." She nudged Michelle in the ribs, who also began coughing.

Molly's entire body convulsed from laughter. "They are... SO your daughters!' she said, wiping her eyes with one hand and slapping Megan on the back with the other. "Not like in our day, when we were fighting the Witches or the Smooze or bringing the Ponies of the Plains in for a talk, right?"

Megan narrowed her eyes, first casting a glare at her sister, then at her daughters. "I believe you have a term paper due next week, Danielle?" She jabbed a finger at the sliding door. "Inside, you two. You've got homework and chores to do."

Danielle and Michelle trudged back inside, followed by Molly, Megan and Mike. Danny, still at the table, checked his watch. "So, what time's dinner?" he asked, chuckling.

Megan stopped in her tracks and slapped her forehead. "Gimme... " She looked to the clock and rolled her eyes before pulling out her cell phone. She pressed a few buttons and held it up to her ear. "Yes? Yes, I'd like to order delivery."

Mike, meanwhile, opened the refrigerator and handed Danny a can of soda. "So..." His voice trailed off as he sat back down. "How was it there?"

Danny shrugged. "It could get _really_ weird, but I made some good friends over there." He opened the can and took a sip. "There was this one filly that was absolutely _enraptured_ every time I read her one of my old history books." He chuckled, but then sobered up. "I wonder if she's all right. Or about the others." He looked to Mike. "Twenty years is a long time in Dream Valley. The monsters there could be quite mean."

Mike nodded as his wife sat down. "Okay, pizza here in twenty minutes!" She looked at the two men. "Sorry, boys. But no meatloaf tonight."

Mike thumped his chest and leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes. "Danny, help me!" he cried out, flailing. "I need my meatloaf!"

Megan bit her lip and swatted at him. "After the day I've had you're lucky I dialed the number!" She paused and sighed, scooting her chair close to Mike. "Mike, listen. I know this is a lot to take in all at once." She reached out and took his hand, squeezing. "If you have any questions, just please ask. All right?"

Mike looked over and returned the squeeze. "Hey, no problem. He slid his own chair closer and wrapped an arm around Megan, pulling her close. "It's just a bit... much to learn my wife was a miniature Wonder Woman, that's all." He barked a short laugh before clearing his throat. "I always knew you were something special, honey. Just not how much!"

"I wasn't that special," Megan murmured.

"I beg to differ," Danny interjected, leaning forward with a serious expression on his face. "You set the foundations for something, Megan. I don't know what, but if Twilight is any indication, things turned out all right there. And they have you to thank for it."

Megan wiped her eyes and smiled at Danny. "Thanks." She glanced around before leaning in. "You would not believe how _big _Canterlot is! It's a city, not a fort!"

Danny's brow furrowed. "So the Mages of the Rock got their act together? About time!"

* * *

><p>Twilight and the books appeared once more on the other side of the hole. She found Spike, Applejack and Rainbow Dash still there. Applejack trotted up and threw her forelegs around Twilight's neck in a hug. "I'm glad you're all right!" she said.<p>

Twilight leaned into the hug. "So am I." She looked around. "Where are the others?"

Dash flew over. "Fluttershy had to get home to take care of her animals, and Rarity still has a big order to fill for next week. As for Pinkie..." She shrugged. "Applejack dragged her back, but she went galloping after the Mayor again and..."

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie placed a folder into a filing cabinet with her mouth and headbutted it close. "All done!" she said, turning back to Mayor Mare. She hopped over to the now-immaculate desk. "Anything else, Mayor?"<p>

The head of Ponyville leaned forward on her desk, reveling in the lack of papers and general tidiness. "No, Pinkie. I'll make sure you get a rather large check for this." She let out a contented sigh. "I swear, I'd hire you from the Cake's if possible. You're the best secretary I ever had!"

Pinkie's head twisted around. "And stop organizing parties? No way!" She hopped over to the door. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Twilight shuddered slightly, but focused on the Pegasus. "Dash, do you know anything about Cloudsdale's history? And if so, what?"<p>

Dash's head leaned back slightly. She landed on the dirt and sat back on her haunches. "Cloudsdale was founded one thousand, five hundred-two years ago by the Sky Clans of the Peak in cooperation with the Ponies of the Plains and the rest of the Equestrian Alliance. The council consisted of Bloodwing, his brothers Deathmane, Killhoof Red and his wife Firefly, who was from Paradise Estate. Although that part's fact, legend has it the Mag'ne gave the Pegasi their weather-controlling powers so they could form the clouds and shape them into solid objects."

Applejack, Twilight and Spike stared at her, openmouthed. "How'd y'all know that?" Applejack asked after a minute.

Dash looked at her. "What, are you joking? It's where I grew up! Of _course _I'd know the history." She looked to Twilight. "Why?"

A book floated up in front of Twilight and the pages flickered. She finally came to a part of the book and skimmed the text. "Megan says she came to Equestria twenty years ago. I find that dubious at best, especially now." She flipped the book around. "This talks about the Sky Clans, Bloodwing and Firefly!"

Dash's mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out. "No. Way!" she exclaimed. "Are there pictures in there?" The pages flipped to an illustration of a pair of Pegasi. "Twilight... those look _just like_ Bloodwing and Firefly!"

The book lowered to the ground and closed. Twilight pawed at the ground and began pacing. "So, what's this mean? Twenty years to her is close to fifteen-hundred for us?" She stopped and her face contorted in rage. "I need answers!" she shouted, the books suddenly flying in all directions.

Spike walked up and wrapped his stubby arms around her. "Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure Princess Celestia will be able to help!"

Twilight sighed. She looked up, spotting Canterlot in the distance. "I sure hope you're right, Spike."

Applejack suddenly cleared her throat. "Twilight, what's that?" she asked, pointing at her dock with a hoof.

Twilight twisted around while Spike looked. She gasped as she saw a big purple bow tied at the base of her tail. "Ho, boy..." She groaned. "I need a drink."

* * *

><p>Celestia flashed into existence in the rather cluttered room. She looked out the window and saw Luna's night outside and admired her sister's lovely handiwork for a moment before looking to the lone occupant in the room. "Excellent. I apologize for-no, stop bowing! No bowing now! And be quiet, for my sake!"<p>

She waited for the other pony to be silent before pacing about. "I have need of your special talent, my young pony." She explained her plan. "... And of course you and your employers will be _well_ compensated. Now, can you get it ready for tomorrow? Just nod if you can!" At the nod, she bit her lip to stop the laughter bubbling up inside. "Oh, this will be good. _Very_ good. I shall speak to the other two momentarily." She leaned in and spread her wings out. "I trust I have your silence on the matter? Yes, good." She closed her wings back close to her body and nodded. "Excellent. This has been a long time coming." And with that, she vanished back into the ether.

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	7. Chapter Seven

Here we go!

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for the Princess Ponies in their castle. Princess Sparkle moved about one of the upper parapets, cleaning supplies floating behind her in the old stone room. Feather dusters cleaned up cobwebs while mops glided along the stone floor, occasionally floating over to a bucket and dipping into the water. The Unicorn walked around and looked out of the arch-shaped window, seeing Celestia's day coming to a close and the stars of Luna's night beginning to shine through. "It's been so long since we've seen our daughters," she thought out loud.<p>

She turned away as several multicolored balls of fur bounded in, some of them wearing oversized armored helmets on their heads, the visors clattering. "Message from Princess Celestia!" one of the Bushwoolies said, holding up fur-covered hands and waving to the door. Several of the others ran up to Sparkle, herding her to the door.

"Gotta hear the message!"

"Gonna be important! Gotta be important! Waiting for you, Princess Sparkle!"

Princess Sparkle chuckled to herself as she was led down from the tower and down below the castle she lived in. The ornate stone quickly changed to barren, gray rock lit haphazardly by torches. She concentrated for a second and her horn brightened, banishing any shadows into stark corners of the tunnels under the castle. After a few minutes, she walked into a large chamber, carved from the living rock in times immemorial. Five other ponies gathered around a crystalline structure in the center of the room-the Heart of Ponyland, the scales upon which the balance of the world tilted.

Princess Sparkle noted the six wands stored in crowns on the Heart as she cantered up. "What is it?" she asked, looking around. "Is something happening? Is it good? Is it bad?"

A yellow-coated Earth pony named Princess Starburst looked over as the space above the Heart glowed. "It's not bad," she said. "At least I don't _think_ it's bad." She turned back as the light wavered, resolving into the image of Princess Celestia. "You called, Celestia?"

The image of Celestia smiled and her ethereal head bowed. _"I did,"_ she said. _"I'm glad to see you all again. How are things? I feel the Heart is well."_

Princess Tiffany, a stark-white Pegasus with an equally white mane and tail spoke up, looking down her muzzle at Celestia. "You'd know much better how we're doing if you visited more often!" She rolled her eyes to several stalactites hanging above. "A letter every decade or so does _not_ make up for not visiting for the past hundred years!" She pawed at the ground and snorted. "We found out that Luna had returned a full _month_ after from our subscription to the Canterlot Times!"

Celestia swallowed and scratched her chin with a hoof. She looked away. _"Well, I'm pretty busy, Tiffany! I'm running a country, raising the sun and until about eleven months ago, the moon too. There are affairs of state and-_

A tinny voice from somewhere near Celestia's physical location echoed through the magic link. _"She's also going to tea parties and pranking Busy Body and-Celly, I wanna see them!" _Celestia's image vanished and Luna appeared. She looked around at the six Princess Ponies and the various bushwoolies also occupying the chamber and her violet cheeks suddenly turned an even deeper purple. She looked down and away, not meeting any of their eyes. _"H-hello, mothers. It's good to see you."_ She raised a hoof and wiped it at her eye. _"How are you?"_

A mint-green Earth pony leaned in, smiling. "How are _you_?" Princess Serena asked. "We're sorry we haven't been by Canterlot more often, Luna. We have our duties, but one of them should be tending to you in your time of need." She looked around. "Isn't that right?"

The other Princess Ponies nodded their assent. Princess Sparkle spoke up once more. "I have a feeling the call isn't exactly social, though. Luna, what does Celestia want?"

Luna's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "_"Oh, sorry!"_ She looked away. _"I can tell them? Oh, thank you!_" She turned her attention back to those gathered and grinned. _"Megan has returned!"_

The ponies gathered all around the Heart gasped, some of them rearing back slightly and lifting their forelegs in shock. "B-but how?" Princess Primrose, a light-violet Earth pony, asked. She shook her head. "The rainbow bridge... after what happened?"

Luna's head disappeared and Celestia reappeared, wearing a grim expression. _"Due to a rather complex incident involving a rogue dragon-and yes, I've contacted Spykoran for help with it-one of my prized pupil's friends managed a sonic rainboom in the vicinity of a teleport. This led to a hole in time and space being tunneled-right into Megan's backyard, it seems."_ She let a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. _"If that's coincidence, then I'm really the Mag'ne."_ She looked around before leaning forward. _"Can you be at a town named Ponyville the day after tomorrow? I have a little... surprise planned for her."_ She grinned and waggled her eyebrows for emphasis.

Princess Sparkle looked around before nodding to Celestia. "We shall, as well as the Bushwoolies. I think they'd like to see their friend from so long ago as well." Her eyes went to the floor as a sudden wetness pervaded her eyes. "We never did thank her for the fine job she did raising you..."

* * *

><p><em>Princess Sparkle and her sisters watched as Megan and three of the ponies from Paradise Estate approached over the crystal desert separating them from Ponyland proper. Megan wore a backpack with a strange stick poking out and had a book in hand. The Pegasus known as Wind Whistler, the Unicorn named Fizzy and the Earth pony Applejack accompanied her as she approached. "It's good to see you again!" Sparkle called out.<em>

_Megan's head shot up and she closed the book, curtsying. "And good to see you as well!' she exclaimed. She looked around, waving at some of the Bushwoolies before turning her attention to the Princesses. "So, what do you think of my proposal? Ponyland needs all the help it can get to become strong!"_

_Princess Tiffany spoke up, tapping the dirt with her hooves. "We must decline going to Dream Valley, Megan. We're sorry." At the girl's crestfallen expression, she continued to speak. "But we've done something to help already." She tapped the dirt with her hooves, getting everyone's attention. "Look!"_

_Megan looked down and gasped as she saw six wands lying at the hooves of the Princesses, each one a dull gray. She slid her book into her backpack and picked two of them up, looking them over. "But when Lavan did this, the entire world almost crumbled!"_

_Princess Sparkle cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "Lavan wrested the powers with all the brute force of a knotted tree branch. We are the Princess Ponies and know what we're doing," she said, a twinkle in her eye. She looked to the Pegasus, then canted her head sharply up at a cloud hanging in the sky. "Wind Whistler, correct? Please fly up to the cloud and hop on it. We'd like to see some rain."_

_Wind Whistler's eyebrow arched. "That is an impossibility, Princess Sparkle. Rain is formed-"_

_"Please?"_

_The Pegasus spread her wings and jumped up, gliding to the small puff in the air. She circled around before landing on the top. Wind Whistler let out a small gasp as droplets cascaded down at her touch. "But this defies all scientific reason!" she shouted._

_"Says the talking Pegasus pony," Megan muttered, stifling a giggle. She looked at the wands, then back to her friend still in the sky. "Did you do that?"_

_Princess Primrose spoke up. "Six weeks ago, We used the magic tied into three of the wands and dispersed it among the three kinds of ponies." She looked to the Unicorn Fizzy. "The magic already inherent in your kind will increase greatly." And she looked to Applejack. "The Earth ponies will gain a connection with the land. Their crops will grow and they shall gain the strength of many!"_

_Applejack's jaw dropped. "So... I'll get lots of apples from my apple trees?"_

_There was silence before Princess Serena spoke up. "Yes, Applejack." She looked over her shoulder and the Princesses separated. "Come out, now. It's all right." She glanced over at Megan and the others as a pair of foals emerged. "And this... is what we did with the other three wands. I wish to introduce Celestia and Luna."_

_Megan gasped. She knelt down as a snow-white pony with a pink mane and tail and a midnight-blue pony with a dark-purple mane and tail emerged, Bushwoolies by their side. Both had the horn of a Unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus! Megan shuffled forward and reached into her backpack, pulling out two carrot sticks. "Hi, there," she said, smiling as they took the carrots and began chewing on them. _

_Wind Whistler landed. "You used the wands to... create them? Why?"_

_"They are tied into Ponyland itself, and someday will wield vast powers, bringing order to the land." Princess Starburst responded. She looked down her nose slightly at Megan. "But they will also need to learn right from wrong, and how to be kind, diplomatic, and also when to fight back." She trotted forward and sat down, reaching a hoof out to Megan. "Please, Megan. Teach Luna and Celestia. Teach them all that you've shown us. Help them mature into wise rulers who will lead the ponies into a golden age of peace!"_

_Megan's mouth wobbled a bit. Her cheeks flushed red and she swallowed. "B-but I wouldn't know how to do that!" she exclaimed. "I'm just a teenager trying to pass my next test!" She stood up and waved at the Princess Ponies. "What about you? You're all a lot nicer than when Spike first met you. Can't you teach them?"_

_Princess Starburst shook her head. "We're learning, but we still have many lessons to go. And Luna and Celestia have to be out among their own kind, not locked up inside some old castle. Please, Megan. We need your help."_

_The young girl threw her arms up in the air. She looked down at the little fillies chewing on the carrot sticks. They looked up at her and smiled and she rolled her eyes. "Oh..." She dropped to her knees and held out her arms, gathering them up in a hug. "I'll do my best. I swear it."_

_Celestia squirmed slightly as Megan picked her up. She twisted around and looked to the Princess Ponies. "Mommy?"_

_The ponies all gathered around Megan, each one nuzzling Celestia, then Luna. "We'll always love you," Princess Sparkle said. "And we'll visit as often as we can." She suddenly looked up at Megan. "There's..." She turned around and galloped inside the castle. She emerged a few minutes later with a violet-coated Unicorn foal on her back, forelegs wrapped around her neck. "The Big Brother ponies visited us a few months ago. About... fifteen months ago." She looked away. "Megan, it breaks my heart, but as with Celestia and Luna, this is no place for my daughter to be raised."_

_Megan swallowed. She blinked several times as tears stung her eyes. "Are you sure?"_

_"No, but I know of nothing else to do."_

_A sigh escaped Megan's lips. She looked over one shoulder, then the other as Wind Whistler and Applejack walked up. She gently placed Luna on Applejack's back and Celestia on Wind Whistler before taking the foal. "What's her name?"_

_"Little Sparkle," Princess Sparkle said, gasping slightly. She leaned in and nuzzled Little Sparkle kissing her on the forehead right below the horn. "You'll be going to a big estate, with lots of other ponies to play with and big fields to run and gallop in, my little one. Mommy has a big castle to look after, and the Heart to keep safe. This isn't a place for a growing pony. I'll be by, Little Sparkle."_

_Little Sparkle returned the nuzzle. "I love you, Mommy."_

_Princess Sparkle shuddered. "I... love you, too," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Megan turned away as Fizzy trotted up. She placed Little Sparkle on her back and curtsied to the Princess Ponies. "What will you do, now?"_

_Princess Primrose looked to the castle. "We shall guard the Heart, Megan. And as we guard it, it guards us." She turned and walked back to the castle, the others following her. Princess Sparkle spared one last glance before turning away._

* * *

><p><em>"I'm certain she would say no thanks were needed," <em>Celestia said, voice thick with emotion. She looked around and smiled. _"Well, day after tomorrow, Ponyville? I'll see you then."_ The image wavered before fading away.

Princess Sparkle turned away from the Heart and trotted up to a shelf carved in the cavern wall. Six pointed hats sat on it. Her horn glowed slightly and each hat floated off the shelf, landing on the poll of each Princess pony. "Well, what do you think? It has to have come back in style again!"

"And gone out of style again several dozen times," Princess Tiffany retorted. She tossed her head about, but the hat remained firmly in place. She snorted and stamped the ground. "We'll look ridiculous!"

Princess Sparkle tilted her head a bit. "But Luna loves the hats almost as much as those things she wears on her hooves. What did she call them... shocks?" She looked around. "Shocks... socks? Something that begins with 's'?" She looked around as the others filed out. "What? The last time we had to worry about clothing was the coronation!"

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Mike walked over. He glanced through the peephole to confirm who was outside before opening the door, revealing a gangly teenager wearing a sweater and carrying an insulated bag. "Delivery," the teen said, voice cracking. He cleared his throat. "I mean, pizza delivery," he said in a forced baritone. "Two cheese and one pepperoni."<p>

Mike smirked and rolled his eyes. "Hello, Jimmy." He looked out across the front yard at the van parked in front of the lawn. "I see you got the flat fixed from last week."

Jimmy nodded. "Oh, yeah." He craned his neck around and peeked behind Mike. "Say, Danielle isn't around, is she? I just wanted to know if-"

Mike placed his hand on the doorjamb, right at Jimmy's eye level and glared down at the teen. "My daughter is upstairs finishing her homework, and making sure she gets her homework done on time."

Megan, cell phone in hand, ducked her head into the living room from the kitchen. "Honey, just pay for the pizza." She waved with her free hand. "Oh, hello Jimmy!"

Mike swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly. "Yes, dear." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a pair of twenties. "How much?"

Jimmy reached behind him and pulled a billpad from his back pocket. He flipped through some pages on it before coming to the right order. "Ah, thirty-six dollars and seventy-seven cents." he took the money and pulled out a change purse. "Now, then. Carry the two..."

A groan came from Mike and he held up his hand. "It's all right, Jimmy. Keep the change." He took the pizza boxes and shut the door. Mike gasped slightly as the heat radiated from the boxes and gripped it somewhat gingerly. He walked to the stairs leading to the bedrooms upstairs. "Kids, dinner!" he shouted before making his way to the kitchen.

Megan emerged from the kitchen, phone still in hand. "Beth, do I _need_ to remind you about last week when I pulled a double shift on the trails? Or the time two weeks ago mucking out the stables even though it was past my rotation? Or the time before _that_-" She stopped and a grin slowly crossed her face. "Oh, don't worry! It'll only be for two weeks." The grin turned down into a straight line. "Yes, I'll come in Friday afternoon to fill out the paperwork. Yes... yes. All right. Bye, Beth." She cradled the cell phone in her hand and turned it off. "Two weeks off!" she said, giggling and waving her fists about.

Mike walked back in and looked her over. "Well, any idea what you'll be doing there? Rescuing the ponies? Defeating that dragon... starting a kingdom?" He rocked back and forth on his heels, a nervous smile on his face. "Just don't get too caught up in-"

Megan crossed the distance between them in a pair of heartbeats. "Mike, you're not all right," she stated. "You're a bit freaked out, like you said, but a bit more than you're letting on."

Mike sighed and hung his head. "How'd you figure?"

Megan pointed at his head. "Some sweat that wasn't there before. Also, I don't think I've heard you say 'yes, dear' in all the time we've been married." She let out a sigh. "Mike, I'm the same girl you met in high school, dated, fell in love with, married and had two daughters with. I swear it." She raised her arm up and reached out to him. "There are just some... things I have to see through there."

Her husband took her hand and gripped it tightly, looking to the floor. "I just..." He groaned. "I don't want to lose you to this, Megan. It's almost scary how readily you jumped in to help Twilight there with, what was it, a dragon?"

Megan bit her lip and her cheeks reddened slightly from the held-in laughter. "Yes, but dragons aren't too bad. Don't steal from their hoard and compliment their shiny scales. Although this one..." She trailed off and locked eyes with Mike, tightening her grip on his hand. "Mike, I swear to you. You, Danielle, Michelle-you won't 'lose me' to the ponies." She took a step forward. "But you know I won't abandon my friends, either."

"I know, and that's one of the reasons I love you," he responded, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. Mike glanced back to the door leading to the kitchen and outside. "You know... I've got the weekend off. So do the kids. Would it hurt to ask Twilight if the family could take a trip to Ponyville?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Megan frowned. "Well..." She shrugged. "I can ask, but no guarantees. It wasn't easy for her to teleport me, Dash and Spike back after." She suddenly looked up as Danielle, Michelle and Molly came down the stairs. "Hey, what took you so long?"

Molly shrugged as she rounded past her older sister. "Oh, you know. Girl talk and all."

* * *

><p>"Kids, dinner!"<p>

Danielle sat up from her slouch at her personal computer, eyes wide. She quickly saved her term paper and set it to 'sleep mode'. "Come on!" she hissed to Michelle, sitting on her bed. "We can't be late for dinner!"

Michelle rolled her eyes as she put down volume two of 'My Little Horsy' and levered herself into a standing position. "What, afraid Mom's gonna vaporize you with the Rainbow of Light?" she taunted, a sly grin on her face.

Danielle spun around and narrowed her eyes. "Quit it!" she snarled. She waved at the book on Michelle's bed. "You and I both read the kind of stuff she did back then. Lord knows what _else_ she encountered with those ponies!"

Molly suddenly appeared at the door, crossing her arms. "Actually, a lot of it was boring politics and some light construction for Canterlot. Megan did a symbolic digging with a shovel and the Mages started moving stuff around." She walked into the bedroom and looked down at the book on Michelle's bed. "Ah, 'The Ghost of Paradise Estate'," she said, picking it up and thumbing through it. "I was there for that one," she said, looking back. "Your mother forgave the 'ghost'. She forgave a lot of the people who tried to kill her."

Both Michelle and Danielle looked away, their eyes on something else in the room. "It's just... imagine if Uncle Danny turned out to be Batman!" Danielle blurted out. She threw up her hands. "This is just so weird. We had a talking Unicorn in the kitchen eating carrots and having a conversation with! And she's literate. With _English_!" She looked around. "How does that work?"

Molly shrugged. "Your mother brought over a lot of books for the ponies to study. Everything from history to engineering to architecture to art to cookbooks." She paused and rubbed her chin. "Although that barbecuing one might've been a bit much." She focused on Danielle. "Odd thing to think about."

Danielle snorted. "My major's in Anthropology and my minor is in Folklore and Mythology. Aunt Molly, I can't help but think about these ponies and the civilization they built with their hands-I mean hooves." She held up her hands and looked at them. "With these, we built civilization. What did ponies use?"

"That telekinesis Twilight used?" Michelle spoke. She rolled her eyes as both Molly and Danielle looked to her. "What? Did you forget her floating the carrots over?"

"There weren't just Unicorns there. Pegasi and normal Earth ponies lived in Ponyland, too." Molly pinched the corners of her mouth and tugged down slightly. "Know how one of our Earth horses can undo the latch from a gate from the inside? They had mouths that were practically _hands_."

Danielle stared at Molly. "I want to go there-no, I _need_ to go there." She clasped her hands together. "Please, Aunt Molly? Please help me to convince Mom to let me go there?"

Molly's mouth opened, closed then she rolled her eyes. She glanced to Michelle. "What about you?"

Michelle bit her lip and blushed slightly. "Cute ponies?"

There was a moment of silence before Molly brushed past the two and stepped out of the room. "You two are _so_ your mother's daughters." She looked back. "Come on, food's getting cold." She led the two downstairs and past Megan and Mike.

Megan looked at them as they walked by. "Hey, what took you so long?"

Molly's shoulders bounced. "Oh, you know. Girl talk and all."

* * *

><p>Spike stifled a yawn as he observed Twilight running back and forth between several sheets of paper suspended in the air through her telekinesis. He rubbed his bleary eyes. "Twilight, are you done yet? You've been at this for hours!"<p>

Twilight glanced back and her head drooped. "I'm sorry, Spike." She trotted over to one of the windows in the first floor of the library and looked out at the night. "Wow. Old habits die hard." She turned back and walked over to Spike. "Here, let me help you get to bed. Owlowiscious will help me out." She stood by Spike's side all the way up to the second floor and the bedroom he shared with Twilight. She tucked him in before galloping down. Several of Megan's books floated over and they opened, pages turning. "Okay..."

She glanced up as a Tawny owl circled above. She focused on a book on one of the upper shelves. "Owlowiscious, could you please get _Ancient Equestrian History and the Mag'ne_, please?"

The owl hooted and flapped his wings, flying up to the shelf. He gingerly grabbed the spine with his claws, letting the weight aid in his descent down to Twilight, letting go as the tome glowed with her telekinesis.

She flipped open the book while a quill dipped into an inkwell on a desk and began scribbling out notes. Several other quills moved on other pieces of paper, dividing Twilight's concentration and straining her magical abilities in ways not accustomed to. So engrossed was she, the subtle _pop_ and flash of a teleport went unnoticed-until a voice shattered her reverie.

"Twilight, am I disturbing you?"

Every quill broke, spilling ink. The books _flew_, smacking into walls and knocking over horsehead statues. Twilight jumped almost a meter into the air, coat standing on end and letting out a shriek of fear. She landed and whirled about, coming face to face with, "Princess Luna!" she exclaimed, suddenly dropping down and bowing. "I'm so sorry!"

The grayish-blue alicorn, Goddess of the Night, swallowed and stepped forward. She reached out with a hoof and gently tapped Twilight on the shoulder. "Oh, Twilight. Please don't bow to me! I... I don't want that." She looked around at the broken quills and scattered books and her expression fell. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Her horn glowed slightly and the quills hovered in the air, spilled ink flowing off the paper and into the inkwells while the tips reattached themselves. She smiled at the repairs before turning her attention to Twilight. "I bring news, but first an apology. Affairs of state have been a bit draining on Celestia, but we should have gotten a response to you about your letter earlier. And for that, I formally apologize." And with that, she dipped her head low, angling her horn to the ground.

Twilight straightened herself and returned the gesture. "And I formally accept your apology," she said, replying in the formal manner.

Luna raised her head. "Celestia sent word to Spykoran the Old about the dragon in the Everfree Forest." She turned and walked over to one of the windows, looking out. "He'll be here the day after tomorrow, but in case something happens between now and then, do _not_ hesitate to call upon us for help."

Twilight nodded. "I think he thinks we're dead, having seen the balloon incinerate." She dipped her head slightly. "Still, thank you Princess."

Luna turned back. She looked past Twilight at several of the books. They floated up and she looked at the titles. "Weighty reading for such a young pony," she said, chuckling. "Ah, history. One of my favorite subjects. The turn of the wheel, the ticking of the clock as future becomes, present, present past and past legend and myth. The same acts played out again and again." She stared off. "I had a friend. He'd indulge me by reading old books..."

* * *

><p><em>Danny looked down at the tiny alicorn filly and the book near her hooves. "Luna, come on. I got a test!" He shifted as she looked up with wide, pleading eyes. "Oh, all right." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to a chair, setting Luna down in his lap and opening the book. "'The History of World War II'." He shook his head. "I cannot believe this..."<em>

_The voice of his sister caught Danny's attention. "Smile!" Megan shouted. He and Luna looked up just as she snapped a picture of the two..."_

* * *

><p>Luna sighed. "Twilight, you have met Megan," she stated. "She is... an old friend of ours. Of our entire society." She began pacing, gilded hooves echoing. "It's complex, and I'm not sure how much I should say without her present." She stopped and faced Twilight. "What has she told you?"<p>

Twilight swallowed. She looked over at the books and several floated over. "Not just what she told me, but what she wrote." She sat back on her haunches. "I mean she said the last time she was here was twenty years ago, but the things she speaks of are ancient history-literally!" She shook her head. "It makes no sense! To know of the founding of Cloudsdale, of Canterlot and Tirac the Abomination and the Smooze and-" Her eyes suddenly went wide and she leapt back to her hooves. "She must be immortal!"

Luna shook her head. "No, Twilight. What's going on is... odd, to say the least. Tell me, did time seem to flow the same when you were with her in her world?" At Twilight's furious nodding, Luna rubbed her chin. "Such as it was in the old times, but now for so much time to have pass for us and so relatively little for her?" Her expression fell. "Oh, my."

Twilight's ears perked up. "What?"

Luna paced a bit. "In the old days, a rainbow bridge connected our two worlds. Perhaps..." The alicorn shook her head. "No, not now. Twilight, does Megan have any family? Any children, any... siblings?"

"Yes," Twilight replied. "A husband, two daughters and a sister and brother." She tilted her head. "They're rather nice although one of the daughters-Michelle-is a bit..." She looked back at her tail and it swished in the air. "Anyway... may I ask why, Princess?"

Luna chuckled. "Yes, you may ask. And you did." She dipped her head slightly. "Celestia wishes to extend an invitation to her and her family to visit Ponyville. Hopefully within the next two days?" She grinned, her eyes shifting back and forth but never meeting Twilight's own eyes.

Twilight gulped. "I can invite them, but Princess, I had trouble teleporting Rainbow Dash, Spike and Megan over. Humans are a lot bigger than that!" She kicked at the wood floor. "I don't think I can teleport them all over, unless in groups. Two at a time might be the limit." A smile crept across her face. "I'll ask them, Princess."

Luna beamed. She spread her wings out and flapped them briefly. "Thank you, Twilight. I promise, your questions will be answered-but at the proper time, and with the proper audience. But for now, I will simply tell you that Megan is a friend, and someone you can most certainly trust. She was-is-a dear friend of Celestia and myself." She suddenly cocked her head to she side and looked up, past the ceiling and roof. "But I must go. The night needs me." She dipped low to one foreleg. "Thank you for your time, Twilight. And thank you.. for everything you've done."

Twilight smiled and returned the bow. "Thank _you_, Princess." She deftly rose, but Luna was gone, the only hint she was here a blue wisp of smoke lingering in the air.

* * *

><p>Luna flashed into sight near the edge of the Everfree Forest. She looked out at the Celestia-forsaken land and her heart ached at the damage wrought a millennium ago. <em>All my fault,<em> she thought. She glanced up, keen eyes picking out the hole in the sky. Her horn sparked and a long, thin beam of light shot from it, strobing over the hole. She probed the tear in time and space, letting her connection to the world guide her. Magic leaked through to Earth and she counted the ticks on the celestial clock, there and in Equestria. _A second is a second. Time flows the same length and rate, but... _

As she wound her magic back, she felt the seconds speeding up, coming into alignment with Equestria. _So, we _do _move faster._ She turned from the hole, a small smile on her face, but it quickly left. She suddenly vanished, a blue mist taking her place as Luna suddenly crossed over, winding through the hole. She reformed her body and touched her hooves down in the Richardsons' backyard. The night wrapped around her body, shielding her from sight, sound and smell. She trotted forward, peering inside a glass door and spying what could only be Megan, Danny, Molly and Megan's husband.

The four were sitting at a table, mugs of steaming liquid in Danny and Megan's hands, while Molly held a metal can. Luna's heart ached as Danny grabbed the wheels on his chair and pushed back from the table, spinning around. His gaze passed by Luna's position and he paused, brow furrowing for an instant. Luna's heartbeat quickened, but he continued, grabbing something from the counter and spinning back to the table.

Luna observed the quartet for a few more minutes before changing back to mist, flying across the hole and landing back in Ponyville. She looked back up at the moon and spread her wings, jumping up and soaring across the sky in time with the heavenly body.

* * *

><p>"Danny, you all right?"<p>

Danny looked up from Megan as he poured cream into his coffee. He glanced back at the sliding door at his right and shrugged. "Just thought I saw something." He waved her off. "It's nothing."

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

**Author notes**

This is a combined chapter seven and eight, to bring the chapter numbers in line with the fimfic version.

Sun tzu-A potent lesson on the dangers of Dream Valley, there. And yes, they'll be perusing those books with great interest. ;)

enderverse-Thanks! I'm trying to avoid info dumps as much as possible.

Crosshair-Welcome, and thanks. As for the Mane Cast, do NOT worry. ;) You actually have it a bit... backwards on who will be handling things. But that's for the future.

sun tzu-Thanks, and I figure Megan can't be responsible for _everything_ that happens. ;) As for Twilight, it was the name a I felt a good explanation for her magic.

Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0-Thanks, glad you like!

Eric the Loony-Thanks, glad you like. Friendship is Magic is a great show, and G1 is pretty good too.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hanzo-Thanks!

Lybger-No... but you'll see what their relationship is.

nyc2dragon-Thanks, and yeah. Unless there's a connecting point time speeds up in Equestria.

Draco-Wow. Umm, okay. Fluttershy, when dealing with stuff like that, I see as more inquisitive. And she's not as in her shell as at the beginning of the series. Considering the Everfree Forest, I don't think they'd mind weapons too much. I don't think Twilight's letters would arrive in the center of Equestrian government. ;) Yeah, Celestia knows her way around. And I figure the royal sisters would be somewhat mundane, or else Celestia wouldn't like tea parties or find the GGG boring. Yes, they created them. The Herd I'm using as a catch-all term for their pantheon/religion or some such. Megan knows it's not the same Applejack, but the similarities are too striking for her. And Pinkie Pie was referring to how long it would've taken normally without Nightmare Moon.

Progos-Thanks!

Thanks to spacebattles for helping me out a bit. :) Also, no. Rolling Thunder doesn't rhyme because I suck at it and I don't see all zebras doing it. And yes, they _are_ named after GI Joe characters.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Celestia's sun rose over Equestria, east to west as always. The last bit of land to receive its golden warmth, as always, was the western border, right next to the desolate region claimed by the Dragon Clans. Wide savannahs covered the area, dotted with villages populated by ponies, zebra, antelope and gazelles. A line of forts stretched from the southern territories all the way up to the Griffon Empire, nominally separating Equestria from the Dragon Clans and providing protection to the sparsely-populated land.<p>

At the largest fort, Fort Keystone, Major General Rolling Thunder had already been awake for several hours before sunrise. She was a female zebra, with a short bristly mane and a relief map for a cutie mark. She sat in her office, going over dispatches from other forts along the border. Her eyes raised slightly as a shadow fell upon one note from Fort Plainwalker. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Flint, a tan-colored Earth pony with a beret for a cutie mark straightened to attention and tossed Rolling Thunder a salute. "I have reports from the southern forts and from border patrols near the Dragon Clans," the Earth pony said. He twisted his neck around and fished a notebook out of a saddlebag, laying it on the table. "Nothing big. Nothing small, either. Although the new radio sets we got from Canterlot make things a lot easier!"

Rolling Thunder chuckled as she grabbed the notebook and nipped the cover, opening it and perusing the first page. "A lot better than magic scrolls or telegraphs, that's for sure." She spent the next few minutes going through the notebook, making marks with a pencil clenched in her lips. She finally turned to a large map mounted on the wall behind her and looked it over. "I think perhaps it'd be good to schedule some war games in the coming months, Flint. I sense the troops growing a bit... restless with so little activity."

Flint snorted and hung his head, but straightened when Rolling Thunder turned back and walked around the desk to him. "Yes, ma'am."

A Pegasus suddenly appeared at the door, wearing the light armor, goggles and kit of a member of the Royal Air Force. "General," she said, raising a wing in salute. "My flight's just returned from patrol and... well, two rather large dragons are approaching from the west. One of my wingponies recognize the _really_ big one as King Spykoran!"

Rolling Thunder's eyes widened. She exchanged a glance with Flint, who stepped aside as she half-galloped out of her office, down the hall and outside into the main courtyard of the fort. She nodded to soldiers as they went about their duties, quickly coming up to the big steel double-doors in front. Rolling Thunder looked to a pair of Earth ponies standing by a large pulley system hooked to the doors. "Open the gate!' she ordered.

The Earth ponies saluted quickly before hitching themselves up to the pulleys and moving back. The gates opened rather smoothly, allowing Rolling Thunder and Flint outside. The zebra looked up as two already-large blobs in the sky quickly grew even _larger_, quickly forming themselves into two ancient dragons. King Spykoran's wings flared out as he approached the ground, slowing him down. But he still landed with a _thud_, rattling Fort Keystone's granite walls. His companion, a serpentine-like eastern dragon, slithered along the air before landing with nary a sound.

Spykoran leaned over, craning his neck as far as it could go. "**General Rolling Thunder, I presume,"** he boomed out, placing a hand to his chest. **"It is an honor to meet the hero of the Battle of the Triple Hills."**

Rolling Thunder's cheeks grew scarlet and she quickly went down, dropping her head to the grass. Flint followed suit. "The honor is mine, your highness," she said, looking back up. "What brings you to Equestria?"  
>Spykoran pried open a loose scale and a glowing scroll hovered out. He cupped the palm of his hand around it and brought it down for Rolling Thunder. <strong>"I have been summoned by Princess Celestia to the Everfree Forest to deal with a rogue dragon there. If you would be so kind as to summon a Unicorn to confirm the authenticity of the scroll, Mei Long and I can be on our way."<strong>

Rolling Thunder glanced over her shoulder and withers at Flint, who nodded and galloped back inside. He returned a half-minute later with a Unicorn in a long coat, a small hat perched behind his horn and a monocle over his right eye. The scroll floated over to him and his horn lit up. "It is authentic," Colonel Crystal Ball proclaimed. He tilted his head up and the scroll floated back up to Spykoran. "Made by Princess Celestia herself."

Spykoran nodded to the Unicorn, then to Rolling Thunder. **"With your permission, then?"**

Rolling Thunder sidestepped and waved a hoof. "Permission granted, your majesty. Safe journey."

Spykoran cupped the scroll in his hand and placed it back behind the scale. He glanced down at Rolling Thunder. **"There is more news,"** he said, expression turning grim. **"There have been Ursa Minor and Major attacks near our northern borders. We are gathering our forces to strike back at the beasts and will launch in three days. Our patrols along the border here will be sparse at best. Prepare accordingly."** And with that, he spread his leathery wings and they flapped, sending him skyward and buffeting the ponies with strong winds. Mei Long followed, spiraling into the air after Spykoran.

Flint glanced at Rolling Thunder. "With your permission, General, I'll go schedule the war games."

Rolling Thunder turned to him, flashing a wry smile. "Permission granted, Lieutenant. Also, contact the other forts and have them increase patrols. Not a good idea to get complacent, is it?"

Flint nodded before turning and trotting off inside Fort Keystone, Crystal Ball and eventually Rolling Thunder following.

* * *

><p>Spykoran flew through the air, casting a long shadow on the ground. He looked to his right at Mei Long. <strong>"You've been silent for too long,"<strong> he groused.

Mei Long glanced over, her brow furrowing. **"You told Jormun to gather and strike at the Ursas if we were not back in three days."**

**"Yes?"**

Mei Long glared at him. **"Counting rest, it is two days to the Everfree Forest, and assuming you deal with the dragon immediately and we fly back, which I doubt, that is another two days. Four days in total."**

Spykoran rumbled. **"Your ability to comprehend math hatchlings can perform astounds me, Mei Long."** He craned his neck over so he could direct a full glare at her. **"What is your point?"**

**"Jormun will be attacking the Ursas and leading the charge,**" Mei Long stated plainly.

Spykoran nodded as he turned back. **"I know, and he knows this too."** He raised his right hand and curled it into a fist capable of smashing through a mountain face. **"Jormun **_**stood**_**, Mei Long! He stood from his hoard and challenged me!"** A smile crossed his face. **"I have watched him, Mei Long. I have watched him and I like what I see. One day he shall challenge me, my old friend, and kill me, taking his place as king of the Clans-but not for a few centuries!"** he finished, laughing at the end.

Mei Long glanced down at the ground as the savannah changed into forest. **"I will mourn that day,**" she said, voice low. **"You have been a good king, Spykoran."**

Spike sighed, his body shuddering. **"And you have been a good friend, Mei Long. But everything passes-save for two alicorns in Canterlot!"** He held up a hand. **"No more gloomy talking for now, Mei Long. For now, let us fly!"**

* * *

><p>Celestia arced over the land, flying in time with the sun and adjusting its course for the day. Its power coursed through her, and she wielded it with the skill of nearly fourteen hundred years' experience. She mentally checked the time. <em>6:30,<em> she thought. _A few hours before the Senate opens. I have enough time for this._

She looked down at the terrain below, noting landmarks and angling herself for a direct flight to Flutter Province-once known simply as Flutter Valley. The ground below, once rocky, was now lush and green, covered in foliage. Celestia smiled as she observed the beauty of nature, letting her thoughts wander a bit...

* * *

><p><em>Megan emerged from the birthing stable, wiping her slick hands with a towel. Her face was flushed and her clothes dirty, but her expression was one of pure joy. "It's a colt," she announced, looking back over her shoulder. "And both Mama and Papa are tired, but well."<em>

_The other ponies, Flutter, alicorn and Unicorn, all let loose with a cheer, stomping the ground. One Flutter pony, a mare with gossamer wings, a pale yellow coat and an ornate cutie mark of three roses and shoots, stepped forward. "When can we see Morning Glory and Sparkling Dawn?" Queen Rosedust asked._

_Megan turned back to Rosedust. "Give the new family a few minutes to meet each other," she said, winking._

_Rosedust nodded and walked up to Megan's side. "May we talk for those few minutes, then?" At Megan's nod, the pair walked off a short distance away. "This is the first live birth for a Flutter pony in over a hundred years!" She fell back on her haunches and clapped her hooves together. "It's so exciting!"_

_The younger teen blinked and her mouth opened in shock. "A... _hundred _years?" She looked around at all the Flutter ponies in the valley as they went about their daily lives. "How..." She clamped her mouth shut, blushing. "Never mind, never mind!"_

_Rosedust chuckled and sat back up, placing a hoof on Megan's forearm. "After so long, age has little meaning. But this, along with other events, have convinced me you're right." She drew herself up to her full height, straightening her shoulders. "I, Queen Rosedust of Flutter Valley, formally accept your offer of an alliance."_

_Megan curtsied, ducking her head. "And I formally accept, on behalf of the Equestrian Alliance." She looked back up, a radiant smile on her face. "Oh, this will be great!"_

* * *

><p>Celestia's thoughts returned to the present as she landed at the mouth of Flutter Valley. Several members of the Swarm, the bee-like inhabitants that coexisted with the Flutter ponies, stood guard, stingers in hand. They raised their weapons for an instant, lowering them just as quickly as Celestia came into view. "Your majesty!' the head guard said, prostrating himself.<p>

Celestia let a tiny smile pay at the corners of her mouth. "Thank you. I wish to speak to Queen Rosedust," she stated, an iron edge to her voice that brooked _no_ dissent.

The bees nodded frantically, moving aside. Celestia entered the valley, looking about at the thatch-roofed houses, the small gardens and the ponies themselves. Many of them stopped and stared at the alicorn as she marched down one of the main thoroughfares, coming across a stone courtyard in the approximate center of the valley.

Several benches sere scattered about, a large spire of rock jutting out from the center. The Sun Stone, source of life for Flutter Valley, was attached to the top, shining with an inner fire. There were several ponies and bees in the courtyard, but they retreated at Celestia's approach-all but one.

Queen Rosedust sat on her throne, leaning forward and staring at Celestia as she approached. "What brings you here?" she asked, steely gaze never wavering.

Celestia took to one elbow. "I have news that affects Flutter Valley-and possibly all of Equestria. An old friend is returning, Rosedust. And I think she'd like to see some familiar faces."

Rosedust snorted. "And what old friend is this? Not that it matters." She waved a hoof at Celestia. "We are all right here in Flutter Valley, and have no need of leaving in the near _or_ far future."

The princess' mane flared for an instant, but Celestia closed her eyes and counted to ten before speaking once more. "Rosedust, please. It's actually-"

"You shall address me as Queen Rosedust, Celestia!" Rosedust shouted, leaning forward on her throne. "You are here only because I don't send you away. The affairs of the other ponies are none of my..." She trailed off as she felt a sudden heat rise.

Celestia kept an even gaze on Rosedust, but her nostrils flared. "And this does not concern other ponies, 'Queen' Rosedust. It concerns a human." Her horn flared brightly and Rosedust shrank into her throne. The image of a blond-haired human female appeared. "This is Megan, Rosedust-sorry, 'Queen' Rosedust'." A wicked smile crossed Celestia's lips. "Remember her? Remember the _many_ times she saved our land? Well, she's back. Sweet Herd, she returned. And you know what?"

A low chuckle came from the goddess' lips. "I'm throwing her a party in the town of Ponyville. A welcome-back and 'thank-you-for-saving-us-about-a-million-times party. She needs familiar faces, Rosedust." She began cantering forward, coming within inches of the queen of the Flutter Kingdom. "So, feel like showing up for an old friend?"

Rosedust's face contorted and she _launched_ herself from her throne, wings spreading out and motes of light shooting from it. Celestia backed up as she landed, her gossamer wings blazing. "And you shall remember the last time we were out of Flutter Valley!" Rosedust shouted, eyes wide with a crazed anger. "Do you, Celestia? DO YOU?"

* * *

><p><em>The Flutter ponies flew through the red sky, Utter Flutter raining down upon the baked and cracked earth, but doing little. Thunderclouds boomed and lightning flashed, illuminating the vile scene playing out.<em>

_A serpentine demon wound through the air, mismatched limbs splayed wide as he cackled. "Oh, this is marvelous!" Discord, lord of Chaos, crowed. His goat's head craned around, turning seven hundred-twenty degrees as he surveyed the blighted sky. His yellow eyes picked out the Flutter ponies. "Oh, please. How utterly futile?" He stretched out the eagle talon he had for a left arm and snapped his fingers. "But oh, so pretty! Don't get too wrapped up in your work!"_

_The wings of the Flutter ponies suddenly stretched, wrapping themselves around their bodies. The ponies plummeted to the ground, shrieking. They hit, but bounced off the rock, flying into the air and landing again, only to once more bounce._

_Discord stretched his arms over his head, but two alicorns approaching caught his attention. "Oh, here we go again," he said, yawning as Celestia and Luna flew up to him. "I suppose you've come back because you just love butting your heads against walls-literally?" He chuckled, but his eyes narrowed. "What are those?" he asked, pointing at the necklaces and crowns now adorning the Royal Pony Sisters._

_Celestia and Luna stopped in front of Discord, wings out and standing in a pink bubble. Celestia leaned her head forward, letting her crown point directly at Discord. "Your reign of horror is over!" she shouted. She squinted her eyes and her horn began glowing._

_Luna nodded, pawing at the air with her hooves. "Time to end this, Discord. Paradise City shall be avenged!" she snorted, shaking her head and sending her mane swishing about._

_The jewels lain in their necklaces and crowns flared, and the sky inside their bubble turned blue. Luna and Celestia closed their eyes for an instant, and when they opened, both were glowing white. Their entire bodies flared and a a rainbow-colored energy wave shot forth, striking a shocked Discord and wrapping around him. The demon let loose with a cry before his entire body turned to stone, plummeting to the ground and crashing below._

_The rainbow expanded, splitting in two and forming a sphere that expanded, erasing the chaos and warped world Discord had created. In a flash, the sky was blue, the ground once more green and the laws of physics once more in place._

_The glow faded from the princess' eyes and they both heaved a sigh of equal parts relief and exhaustion. "We did it!" Luna shouted, wrapping her forelegs around her older sister's neck in an embrace._

_Celestia returned the hug, smiling. "WE sure did," she said. She looked around as the Flutter ponies slowly picked themselves up, moving together. Celestia's smile faded as she saw a few of them gathering around one Flutter pony in particular. "Oh, no..." She dove to the ground, wings back and spreading them out at the last moment, gliding to a stop near an immobile Flutter pony. "Morning Glory?"_

_Morning Glory lay on the grass, blue eyes glassy and a thin line of drool coming from her mouth. Her blue coat had turned an ashen gray, and she was unresponsive as her husband Sparkling Dawn nuzzled her and son Blazing Day poked at her. "Morning Glory, _please _get up!" Sparkling Dawn cried._

_Celestia cantered up, but Rosedust suddenly landed in front of her, wings glowing. "Rosedust, what's-"_

_"We're leaving," Rosedust growled, lips curling back. "All this-all this chaos and misery. We tried to help and Discord treated us like trash, like toys and games!" She turned and reared back. "Flutter ponies, gather those who cannot fly or walk. We're going back to Flutter Valley."_

_Celestia's mouth opened, but no sound came out at first. "Rosedust?" she finally managed to squeak out. She took a few steps forward. "But-"_

_Rosedust looked back at Celestia over her shoulder, then turned back to Morning Glory and knelt down. "Megan was wrong, Celestia. We should've just stayed in Flutter Valley."_

* * *

><p>Celestia let tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She dipped her head low and stepped back. "I'm sorry," she half-whispered. "I had forgotten that you tried the most-and paid the worst price. Discord's cruelties were beyond what even Tirac tried." She folded her wings tight against her croup and dock. "If you hate Luna and I for not acting quickly enough, for not taking him seriously in the beginning, I won't blame you."<p>

She took a steadying breath and continued. "But please, don't hate Megan. Don't hate her for what happened while she was gone. There's been..." She paused and gathered her thoughts. "A time abyss, I guess you could say. Only twenty years have passed for her, while so much for us."

Rosedust's eyes widened. "She doesn't know?"

Celestia's mouth turned up in a brittle smile. "I haven't seen her yet, and I don't know what to say," she said, last words barely audible. "But please, at least consider going? She'll need all the support she can get."

There was silence before Rosedust half-turned and climbed back onto her throne. She looked down, not quite at Celestia or anything else. "She's in the garden," she finally muttered.

Celestia's ears waggled slightly. "What?"

Rosedust pointed a hoof to her right. "She's in the garden, Celestia. She's there every day about this time. She might do well with a visit."

Celestia bowed her head before turning, walking out of the courtyard.

The queen looked off at a Flutter pony who approached. "Where is Ponyville?"

* * *

><p>Celestia trotted off, coming across an open field dotted by trees and bisected by a babbling brook. She came upon one large elm and three Flutter ponies beneath it. "Oh," she said, heart breaking as she beheld Morning Glory, Sparkling Dawn and Blazing Day.<p>

Sparkling Dawn shot to his hooves. "Princess!" he cried out, dipping low.

Celestia waved him off with a hoof. "No, please don't, Sparkling." She glanced over at Blazing Day as he rose and bowed his head. "Please, no. You're my friends." She looked to Morning Glory, who sat there, staring out into space. "How has she been?"

Sparkling Dawn swallowed and sat down, nuzzling his wife's cheek. "She has had some... good days. Almost responsive." He looked to the grass. "Sometimes I see a flicker of recognition, but it fades quickly enough."

Blazing Day shut his eyes and stomped the ground. "I hate Discord!" he shouted. "I hate what he did to us-to Mom!" He snarled and his wings buzzed. "I wish he wasn't stone, but dead!"

"Blazing!" Sparkling Dawn half-shouted.

Celestia sat down and leaned in close to Morning Glory. "Hello, old friend. I don't know if you can understand, or even hear me, but I have some wonderful news." She paused and forced a smile. "Are you ready? Megan's back! She's back over a rainbow bridge, just like the Moochik told us!"

Sparkling Dawn gasped. "Megan? She's back? But how?"

Celestia turned to him as he and Blazing Day also sat. "It involves the friend of a student of mine, but it's not important." She looked at father and son. "Tomorrow there will be a party for her and her family in Ponyville. I invited Rosedust, but..." She trailed off, looking down for a moment. "But you three are invited too!"

Blazing Day looked to the princess, then to his mother. "Well, it might do Mom some good." He looked to Sparkling Dawn. "Can we go, Dad?"

Sparkling Dawn nodded. "Yes, we can." He looked to Celestia. "And we will. Thank you, Princess."

The first genuine smile since entering Flutter Valley lit up Celestia's features. "Thank _you_," she said, rising. She looked to her sun and sighed. "I'm afraid the Senate will be in session soon, and they'll need me there." She dipped her head to the three before spreading her wings and flying off.

Sparkling Dawn turned to his wife and nuzzled her, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Did you hear that, Morning Glory? Megan's coming back!" He looked her gray coat over and sighed. "I love you, you know?" He looked to Blazing Day. "We both love you."

Morning Glory's eyes focused slightly, only for an instant, but they focused. Her coat brightened ever so slowly. "_Megan_..."

* * *

><p>Twilight appeared in a flash. She looked around, quickly spotting Megan and Mike in the backyard and smiling. "Well, you look rather... prepared."<p>

Megan looked down at her boots, pants, vest, bandoleer, the rifle slung over her shoulder and the backpack. She pulled on the vest and shrugged. "Best to be prepared." She turned to Mike and kissed him. "I should be back by the afternoon." She smiled at him. "I love you."

Mike hugged her and returned the kiss. "Love you, too." He turned to Twilight and tipped his hard hat at the Unicorn. "Just keep her out of trouble, okay?"

Twilight chuckled and looked away, intensely studying a swing set. "I'll try." She grinned widely, eyes darting back and forth.

Mike opened his mouth, but stopped and turned around, kissing Megan once more before walking through the sliding door into the kitchen.

Megan knelt down in front of Twilight and swallowed. She twiddled her thumbs for a moment. "Twilight, my family was wondering-"

Twilight spoke up. "Megan, the princesses wish to extend an invitation to your family to visit in the next few-"

Both paused. Megan blinked. "We did it again," she said, rolling her eyes. She blew a strand of hair out from in front of her eyes. "So, you were saying?"

Twilight swallowed and cantered back. "No, no! You go on ahead! I-I didn't have really anything _big_ to ask."

Megan nodded. "Okay, well, my family was wondering if it'd be possible for them to visit Ponyville. It's the weekend here on Earth and they have school and work off." She shrugged. "It's all right if you can't, though." She looked at Twilight. "Twilight, you okay?"

Twilight blinked. "Wait, what?" She shook her head. "Oh, yeah! I-that'd be great!" She dug at the grass. "Actually, the princesses extended an invitation to them for tomorrow." She paused and rubbed her chin with her hoof. "Did they plan for that?"

"Maybe," Megan said. She scooted forward on her toes. "So, ready?"

Twilight's horn glowed. "Ready!" It flared and both were enveloped by a white light as they teleported from Earth to Equestria.

* * *

><p>Mike closed the door on his truck, breathing in and holding his hands out. "Okay, she'll be fine. She'll be back. She'll... kill a dragon or chimera or something, but she'll be back!" He rolled his eyes and slid the key into the ignition. "Get ahold of yourself, Mike! It's your wife of nineteen years. Nothing bad is-"<p>

A loud _scratch_ from the radio startled him as, instead of his favorite classic rock, a female voice came over the speakers. _"And welcome to the premiere of the Vinyl Scratch show! I AM your hostess with the mostess-is that even a word? Well, it is now! Get set for four hours of the rockingest tunes and most headbangingest music in Equestria as I inaugurate Ponyville's new radio station and MAKE IT MINE!"_

Mike was inside the house, running to the sliding door. He pushed it open. "Megan, Twilight!" he shouted, looking around but seeing neither. He looked up the rainbow at the hole in the sky. "Oh, this is _not_ good."

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	9. Chapter Nine

nobodyreallyimportant-Yeah, new radio station. Thanks for reading.

Hanzo of the Salamander-lol, thanks.

Progos-Precisely. And you never know until it's too late...

Jumper Prime-Thanks for catching that. i changed it so it's both in Ponyville.

Wing Zero-lol, I read about that. There might be oblique reference, but nothing concrete. I don't wanna muddle it too much.

Draco Dei-No. If there's a portal open, then time flows the same on both Equestria and Earth. Yes, that's what Twilight's thinking. The holes near the edge of the Everfree Forest. lol, glad you liked Twilight's reasoning there. About the overlapping and including 'a few seconds earlier', other people told me NOT to do that. What's the old saying about pleasing people? ;) No, Danny in the show had full use of his legs. I'll reveal what happened to Danny... eventually. Gotta do research on the spinal cord first. I figure being super-awesome at organizing parties could be hidden depths, you know? Celestia's asking about the Heart as a matter of polite conversation. There was... speculation that the Big Brother ponies did a bit more than... visiting when they showed up. No, Megan wouldn't marry someone like that. Megan's human... ONE human. A whole group of them at once? If there's a portal, then no dilation. At all. All cutie marks are different. ;) It's dragons. Spykoran was generalizing a bit. Utter Flutter seemed to be a physical substance that produced a magical effect. Discord affected Morning Glory about a BILLION times worse than what happened to the Mane Cast. And no, there won't be a coverup here.

Sun Tzu-Well, dragons are different. I also have this insane idea about the challenge involving paperwork, tests, an interview... Glad you like Spykoran and Mei Long. I like her. As for Celestia and Rosedust... I see your point. I'm thinking of including a scene with Celestia later on to address it. The Flutter ponies have been pointed out to be sorta the elves of the pony types, so I ran with that a bit. And yes, Morning Glory has been Discorded for that long.

ahilty-Thanks! I don't know what is says about Megan. Or the nature of the Elements/Rainbow. We'll see what happened.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Twilight and Megan appeared once more in Ponyville, at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Twilight looked up at the hole, then at Celestia's sun. "Well, here we are!" She waved a foreleg at Ponyville. "Ready?"<p>

Megan nodded and began walking, following Twilight as they entered Ponyville proper, passing by the thatch-roofed houses and places of business. Already, merchants were opening stalls in the town square and shops were opening their doors and hanging out 'open' signs in their front windows, stepping out and greeting their first customers. A few stared at Megan and Twilight or glanced at them through the corner of their eyes, but quickly turned back to their business.

The duo approached a large tree with a sign planted in front, depicting an open book. There were several windows and balconies carved out of the wood and built into the trunk, with an observation deck and telescope at the very top. Twilight paused in front of the double-door and waved a hoof. "And welcome to my home away from Canterlot-the Ponyville Library!"

Megan giggled as Twilight opened the door. She ducked her head as they entered into a rather large reading room with tables, desks set against the wall and shelves and freestanding units lined with books. She stood up straight in this rather expansive area and looked around, pulling a random tome from a shelf. Megan flipped it open, running her fingers over the pages and rune-like pictograms inside. She put it away and picked another book at random, this one written in English. "Well, if I need to know where Danielle is, this'll be the first place I look."

Twilight looked over from a set of books she was cataloging and sliding into place on their shelves. "She likes reading?" she asked, eyes widening slightly.

Megan nodded as she put the book away. "She's got a partial scholarship for the University of Kentucky, but even with residuals from my novels and the work Mike and I do..." She trailed off. "We'll get her there, even if I have to go find a diamond mine!"

Spike walked down a flight of stairs and waved at Megan. "Hey, 'sup?" he asked, waving a hand at her while rubbing his eyes with the other. He spotted Twilight near the back of the first floor. "Ah, Twilight, did you forget what today is?"

Twilight turned around and trotted back to her assistant, passing a stand where Owlowiscious perched and slept. "Let's see, Spike. It's Friday, the Weather Patrol has a storm scheduled for this afternoon-"She suddenly looked up at Megan. "Oh, sorry. We control the weather here in Equestria..." She cocked her head to the side. "Did you know that already?"

Megan nodded. "Yup."

The Unicorn nodded, then looked back to Spike. "So, what'd I miss?" She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Spike. There's nothing I can think of besides showing Megan around Ponyville and-"

There was a sudden _thumping_ at the door, startling the three occupants. Twilight's eyes widened and she hopped a bit. "Oh, no! Oh no oh no oh no!" She dashed to the door, opening it with her telekinesis seconds before she, Megan and Spike reached it. "How could I forget what today is?"

Twilight and Spike exited the library, finding a gray-coated Pegasus pony with a yellow mane and bubbles for a cutie mark hovering a few meters off the ground, wings flapping and Equestrian Postal Service-issued saddlebags stuffed with letters. She wore a harness strapped to a rather large wooden crate swaying back and forth on straps. A tiny gray-coated Unicorn filly with matching saddlebags stood beneath the Pegasus, face scrunched in concentration and horn glowing. "Book delivery for... Twilight... Sparkle... " Ditzy Doo panted out, eyes crossed even more than usual.

Twilight smacked her forehead with her hoof. "Today's the day we get new books and send back the old, worn-out ones!"

Spike smirked. "Toldja."

Megan stepped out, ducking beneath the door frame. "So, what's-Eek!' she shouted as the crate swung at her head. Her whole body glowed as Twilight latched onto her with magic, dragging her down and out of range.

Twilight looked up at the mailmare. "For Herd's sake, Ditzy. Drop the crate!"

Ditzy nodded and reached back, tugging on a strap with her mouth. The crate _plummeted_ to the ground, hitting and shaking the ground. The Unicorn's horn stopped glowing and she dropped to the grass, panting. Ditzya landed beside her, wrapping a foreleg around her. "Muffin, you all right?"

Dinky Doo, daughter of Ditzy, opened her eyes and nodded, still panting. "I'm all right, Mama!' she squeaked out. She rose on shaky legs. "Did I do good?"

Ditzy nodded, her lazy eye drifting over so both focused on Dinky. "I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did without you, Muffin." She reached behind her and pulled a clipboard out of a saddlebag with her teeth, holding it in front of Twilight. "Sisfign here pleath."

Twilight floated the clipboard out of Ditzy's mouth and signed it with the attached pen. She suddenly blinked and craned her head and neck around, spotting Megan as she rose to her feet and dusted herself off. "Oh, sorry!" She stepped back. "Megan, I'd like you to meet Ponyville's number one mailmare and her daughter, Ditzy and Dinky Doo."

Ditzy's left eye drifted away, but the right remained focused on Megan. After a half-minute, Ditzy held out a hoof. "Pleasure to meet you!" she said.

Megan smiled and grabbed Ditzy's foreleg, shaking it. "Same here." She looked down slightly at Dinky, who was hiding somewhat behind her mother's right wing. "Hi, there," Megan said, holding out a hand.

Dinky buried herself in Ditzy's primaries and primary coverts, but Ditzy unfolded her wing and motioned at Megan with it. "Come on, Dinky," she said gently. "We both know Miss Twilight isn't friends with anyone bad." She looked back up at Megan. "Sorry. Dinky can be a bit shy around new... new..." She trailed off, cheeks turning red. "Ah..."

"I'm called a human," Megan explained, placing a hand on her chest. "And don't worry. I'm a mother myself. I remember that phase _all_ too well."

Dinky swallowed and looked up at Megan. "N-nice to m-meet you," she stuttered out.

Megan knelt down, holding her hand out again. Dinky took a step forward, rubbing her cheek against it. The filly smiled and toddled forward a bit and Megan hugged her. "Nice to meet you, too." She let go and stood up, looking to Ditzy. "So... do you have schools, or apprenticeships here in Equestria?"

Ditzy's right eye looked up. "What? Oh! It's 'take your daughter to work day'." She glanced down at Dinky and grinned, patting her daughter on the head with her wing. "My Muffin is helping me with my rounds." She looked back up at Twilight. "Do you have the old books packed up for shipment back?"

Twilight's shoulders slumped and her head hung low. "I've been so busy with that darned dragon and Megan and Applejack and-"

Spike held up a hand and waved Twilight off. "Oh, don't worry. I got it covered." He ran inside and there was a sudden _scraping_ and grunting. "Little help here!" he called out from inside.

Twilight gasped and trotted inside. She emerged a few seconds later, Spike on her back and a wooden crate floating behind her. "Spike, when did you get this done?" she asked, a smile on her face and spring in her canter.

Spike held out his arms and shrugged, cocking his head to the side. "Owlowiscious and I got them all rounded up for you this morning and last night when you were busy with-" He glanced to Megan and swallowed. "-Well, with... studying!" He pumped his fist in the air. "And science!"

Twilight blinked and chuckled. "Right..." She looked at Ditzy as the crate lowered to the ground. "You gonna be all right with this?"

Ditzy held up a foreleg in salute before spreading her wings out and jumping into the air. She landed on the crate and secured the straps to handles on it. "Neither rain nor late Winter Wrap-Up nor parasprite infestation shall stop this mailmare from her appointed rounds!" She jumped into the air, flapping her wings for all they were worth. The crate lifted off a few feet, swaying.

Dinky gasped and she closed her eyes tightly. Her horn sparked and the crate steadied itself. Mother and daughter slowly led the crate off away from the library.

Twilight glanced to the door and a crowbar floated out, wedging itself under the lid and prying it off. The Unicorn sighed as books floated up and through the door, stacking themselves in piles around the reading room. "I can't believe I forgot this," she muttered. Twilight glanced up at Megan. "Sorry."

Megan waved her off, then snatched a book out of midflight and opened it up. "Oh, it's okay. These things happen." She leafed through it, brow furrowing before closing it and looking at the cover. "Besides, I'm not sure how long I can stay anyway. I gotta get back and go to my workplace and fill out paperwork there. You've got-no!" She rolled her eyes and held it up so Twilight could see the cover. "'A Tail of Two Fillies'? Have you no shame?"

Twilight blinked. "What?"

Megan groaned. "Oh, come on! That's one of the worst puns I've ever heard! Well, maybe not the worst, but down there."

"Pun?" Twilight repeated. She took hold of the book and gently floated it out of Megan's hands. It landed on the grass in front of Twilight and she sat down, gently gripping the cover with her mouth and opening it. "How's it a pun? _What_ is it a pun of?" She leafed through some of the pages, chuckling a few times. "Ah, Dewey. What insane antics you get into." She closed the book and floated it into the library. "So?'

Megan blinked. What? Oh!" She shrugged. "Back on Earth there's a book called a-Wait!" She grabbed the last book and read the title. "'Frankenstallion'?" She looked at the picture of a misshapen stallion with stitches running all over his body, with three cutie marks. "What's _this_ one about?"

A groan came from the Unicorn and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's some dumb one about some mad scientist who stitches together body parts to make new life." She _flung_ it into the library, almost taking Megan's fingers with it. "The number of scientific inaccuracies in it are astonishing!" She shook her head, sending her mane swishing about. "Lightning doesn't bring someone to life. I can _kill yah_ if you're not a Pegasus!" She met Megan's gaze and shrugged. "Well, Nightmare Night's coming up. So the horror section gets expanded."

Megan nodded. "Of course." She took a few steps forward away from the library, looking around at some of the houses. "How old's Ponyville, anyway? Looks like a nice little town." She chuckled. "Man, lots of building since I was here last."

Twilight swallowed. Her head darted around. "I-well-you see it's-" She suddenly focused on Mayor Mare as the older Earth pony trotted towards them, wearing a saddle with a small plastic box attached to it and a cable leading to some earphones. "Mayor!" she cried out, galloping forward and skidding to a halt right in front of the bureaucrat. "Please tell me you're coming over to berate me for pushing Pinkie Pie on you!"

Mayor Mare blinked. "What?" She shook her head and smiled. "No, dearie! Actually, I'm rather glad you did." She leaned in close and winked at Twilight. "Turns out she's rather a good secretary. Who knew?" The Earth pony leaned back over her shoulder and pulled at the cord, popping the earphones off. "Actually, I'd like to talk to you about my new trotman radio. It's picking up some... well, listen to it yourself!"

Twilight floated the earphones up and over her twitching ears. She bit her lip as she listened. "It's... music, but I don't recognize the song."

Megan knelt down and held out her hand. "May I?" She waited for Twilight to float the earphones over into her hand. She looked the clips and speakers over before holding it up to her ear. "Wait..." Megan's brow furrowed. "This sounds familiar."

Mayor Mare looked at Twilight down her snout and over her glasses. "I met her yesterday, right?"

Twilight's jaw opened slightly, closed then opened again. "You... don't remember?" She waved a hoof at Megan. "This is Megan, from the balloon and dragon and last night and getting Pinkie as your secretary?"

The Mayor rubbed her chin, then her eyes widened and she smiled. "Ah, yes!" She looked up at Megan, blinking twice. "So, anything?"

Megan arched an eyebrow. "I..." She paused, falling onto her butt and eyes widening. "Oh... oh no!" She dropped the earphones to the ground and shot to her feet. "It's really nice to meet you again but I've gotta get going and Twilight let's go and come on!" She turned and ran off, digging into a pocket while shouting all the while.

Twilight looked to Mayor Mare, then to Megan and then back to the Mayor before galloping off. "We'll see what we can do!" she shouted over her shoulder. She quickly caught up with Megan as she ran to the hole. "Megan, what the hay's the matter?"

The older woman finally pulled a slim plastic rectangle out of her vest and slid it open. "Equestria's getting signals from Earth!" She exited Ponyville proper and stumbled to a halt near the hole. "Please, please-" The phone beeped and Megan let loose with several bouts of colorful language as she looked at the screen. "I've got bars!"

Twilight slowed down to a trot, stopping right next to Megan. She snorted and stomped at the ground. "Okay, that's it! I'd like a _little_ bit of an explanation, please! The radio signals I understand, but what's that thing you're holding and why did you mention 'bars'?"

Megan looked down and held the phone in front of Twilight's face. "Sorry, sorry! This is a cell phone, Twilight, and-"

"Wait, that's not a phone!" Twilight blurted out. She twisted her head around, looking at it. "It's... it's so small! The one at the library's mounted to the wall and is the size of your torso. _And_ it's the only one in Ponyville!"

A gentle coughing from behind caught both Megan and Twilight's attention. They turned and saw Mayor Mare standing there, earphones once more clipped to her ears. "Actually, City Hall has a phone, too." She leaned in close to Twilight. "Ir's a desktop unit, too."

Twilight's jaw dropped and her eyes became the approximate diameter of saucers. "A desktop unit?" She hopped from hoof to hoof, bouncing around Mayor Mare. "How could you _afford_ that? It took a rather large portion of one of my stipends for the wall-mounted phone!"

Mayor Mare batted her eyes at Twilight. "Well, when you're as powerful a mover and shaker as I am, then you'll learn how to grease the wheels, so to say." She placed a hoof on her chest. "Besides, Ponyville needs to step into modern Equestria! And I shall-"

"Wait, 'powerful a mover and shaker'?" Twilight repeated. "I'm the Princess' personal student! I'm the one she contacts if there's a problem around here." She leaned in, arching an eyebrow at the Mayor. "Who the hay-"

"I think we've got other problems than phone allocation!" Megan shouted. She held her cell phone up and waved it about. "Twilight, bars on a cell phone show how much signal is getting to it. And right now I've got a signal through the hole!" She grabbed Twilight by the upper arms, shaking her. "Do you know what this means?"

Twilight's head shook back and forth, eyes spinning. She grunted and pulled away. "Yes, and so?" She waved a hoof up at it. "I can see different sky up there from Ponyville's pattern! Of course it's a physical tear! What'd you expect?" She eyed Megan. "And... why is it bad that signals are leaking through?"

Megan sighed and waved at the hole. "Twilight, if signals are leaking through from Earth, then it's probable signals are leaking through from Equestria _to_ Earth. That means it's possible to be triangulated back-"

"What?" Mayor Mare interrupted.

Megan focused on her. "Well... traced back to my house and the hole. And I doubt explaining away the rainbow on the other side as 'modern art' is gonna hold forever." She swallowed and caught her breath, steadying herself before continuing. "Which means humanity will find out about _you_, and all of Equestria!"

Twilight and the Mayor exchanged a glance. Twilight looked back up and her jaw worked a bit. "And... this is bad how again?" She held up a hoof. "Megan, what, is your family the exception? Are others of your kind slobbering monsters that kill ponies?"

Megan sank to her knees. "Well... not all of us. Some..." She looked away and wiped her eyes. "Some of us can be pretty nasty. Humans can be... evil." She waved her hand about. "I just know something would go wrong."

A smile crept onto Twilight's face. "Megan, ponies aren't perfect." She looked back over her shoulder at Ponyville. "Trust me on that. We're not all one type, and I figured out from talking with your family last night that humans aren't all the same, either. But I'm not gonna judge all humans based on the actions of a few. And I hope you don't do the same either."

Megan glanced away from the ponies and wiped her eyes. "Well... some of us _can_ be pretty nice." She coughed. "Thanks, Twilight. I guess sometimes we're so blinded by our own faults, we don't see the strengths. It takes a good friend to remind us of that."

Twilight beamed, but her lips twisted. "Hmm, that might make a good report." She looked back up slightly at the kneeling Megan. "Come on, Megan. Let's get you to Sugarcube Corner. We'll get some muffins-my treat!"

Megan stood up. "Thanks, Twilight." She suddenly looked at her phone. "Wait, one thing." She walked to the hole, looking at the screen. "Bars, bars..." She passed under it and past the angle of Rainbow Dash's entry. "No signal!" she shouted, waving the phone at Twilight and Mayor Mare.

Mayor Mare blinked. She looked to Twilight, but shook her head. "I doubt it has much to do with me." She turned and trotted back off to Ponyville. "Got a lot of work to do, anyway. Ta-ta for now!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as Megan walked up to her. The pair ambled back to Ponyville. By now the town had fully woken up. Megan waved at several ponies as they passed. Some of them looked at her with mild fear, but most waved back and made the attempt to smile.

They approached a three-story building decked out to resemble nothing less than a building made of cake, with candy-cane poles, chocolate-colored shingles, frosting-shaped, gutters, a cupcake-inspired top floor and lights resembling candles. There was a large gathering of ponies outside the front doors, most of them murmuring.

Twilight trotted ahead and approached a light-coated stallion wearing yellow shorts over his haunch and flanks, sporting sideburns, a mustache and cradling a tennis racket in his left foreleg. "What's going on, Ace?"

Ace looked over and held his racket up high. "Sugarcube Corner's closed!" he shouted, sending three mares scattering. He gestured at the door and a sign hung there. "Some big order for tomorrow, but I need my protein shake, Twilight! How else can I lob missiles over the net and teach my students in the ways of tennis?"

Megan blinked. "Maybe... go to another shop for your energy drink?" She chuckled nervously as Ace twisted around and glared up at her. "What?"

Twilight made her way through the crowd and read the sign. "'Closed for large order. Sorry, will reopen as soon as possible'." She sidestepped over and glanced inside the window. "I wonder what's going on inside!"

* * *

><p>"Cup Cake, I've got the next batch ready!" Carrot Cake shouted. He gripped the tongs in his teeth and extracted the tray of hot muffins from the oven, placing them on a counter before grabbing a pan of raw dough and placing it inside.<p>

Cup Cake, Carrot Cake's wife and co-owner of Sugarcube Corner, nodded and took the tray of muffins over to a table with her own tongs. She set them down in front of Pinkie Pie, who kicked at the table legs. Somehow, this popped the muffins out of the trays so she could scoop them out. She used her own set of pink tongs to pick each one out, set them onto a grate for cooling and took the still-warm tray over to the dishwasher rack.

Pinkie Pie returned to find another set of muffins awaiting her. She giggled and kicked the table legs. "This is gonna be the best party EVER!" she shouted, pumping her forelegs in the air.

"Pinkie!" Cup Cake barked, her frosting-shaped mane bobbing as she set a tray of cupcakes next to the muffins. "We've got a lot more batches ready!"

The pink one nodded and stood up on her hindlegs, holding up a foreleg in salute. "Yes, ma'am!" she shouted, going back to her muffinbucking. A small grin was still plastered on her face. "Best. Party EVER!"

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	10. Chapter Ten

Jumper Prime-Pinkie can be... intense. And difficult, but not impossible.

Hanzo-Thanks. :)

DreadedCandiru2-More pull in Poonyville, not overall. ;) Big fish in little pond, after all.

OceanLord-Thanks!

sun tzu 1-Well, college in the US can be a bit expensive. Even for a two-income family like Megan and Mike's. As for human/pony relations, Megan kinda comes from... Hasbro Earth. ;) It won't be easy, but it'll be easier than it would seem.

Mr Anonymous 2000-Just wanna say... thanks.

Talia Kirana-Thanks, and I _hope_ I got it fixed. Sometimes I hate .

Thanks to spacebattles for helping out!

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Megan placed a book onto a shelf. "So, you've got the Dewdrop Decimal System for organizing these?" She reached down and grabbed another tome, hefting it into place.<p>

Twilight nodded as several books floated up onto shelves. "And on Earth it's the Dewey Decimal System?" She giggled slightly. "Great name. Odd how it's so similar." She rubbed her cheek. "Then again, your Frankenstein sounds a lot like Frankenstallion." She looked over the shelves of books. "I wonder if ponies would enjoy human literature!" She backed up and her head darted around. "Ooh, we can move those books there and bring in a new shelf here!" she said, waving her forelegs about and eyes sparkling. She craned her neck over to peer at Megan. "What do you think?"

The older woman glanced up from a book. "What? Oh!" Megan shook her head. "Sorry, Twilight. Just checking out 'The Maretrix'." She chuckled to herself. "Back before, I brought a lot of books over for the ponies."

The Unicorn floated a few more tomes into place. "Oh?" she asked distractedly. "What subjects?"

Megan shrugged. "Oh, just about every subject. Architecture, politics, recipes. Even one diagramming airplane engines!" She bit her lip to stop a momentary surge of giggling. "From what I remember, the ponies stuffed them all in a subbasement of Fort Canterlot." She suddenly gasped and snapped her fingers. "Hey, do you suppose we could go there tomorrow?"

Twilight opened her mouth to respond, but clamped her jaw shut as memories from Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns assailed her. _Rows and rows of ancient texts and books stretched out before the young filly. Celestia stood over her, explaining what all these books meant to Equestria and ponykind..._

"Twilight? Twilight!"

There was a pause and Twilight blinked. She gasped and backed up as Megan's face loomed a few inches from her. "Yah!" she screamed, stumbling back and landing on her haunches. "Don't DO THAT!"

Megan backed up, knocking into a shelf and sending some books tumbling to the floor. She shrieked and grabbed at the books, stuffing them onto the shelves but knocking over _more_ books. She continued for a few minutes, drawing laughter from both Twilight and Spike, who was watching from atop a ladder. "Okay, I'm done," she said, turning back to the Unicorn. "Ah, sorry?"

Twilight suddenly jumped into the air, legs kicking at the air. "Sorry but gotta go gotta see Applejack get some... orange juice from her Spike stay here!" she shouted, landing and galloping out the door.

Megan blinked as Spike climbed down the ladder. "Did... I miss something?" Megan asked, looking to the young dragon.

Spike shrugged. "Mares. Who can figure 'em?" He suddenly blushed through his scales as he felt Megan's glare. "Present company excepted, of course!"

* * *

><p>Twilight galloped through Ponyville, straight through the town square. She angled herself for Sweet Apple Acres while running past Ponet's artwork, Daisy's flower cart and Applejack's apple cart.<p>

"Hey, Twilight!" Applejack called out as she ran past. "Whatcha in a hurry for?"

Twilight skidded to a halt, legs pumping. "Sorry, Applejack!" she half-shouted. "I can't talk right now. I gotta get to Sweet Apple Acres so I can talk to you!" And with that, she ran off, hooves pounding in the grass.

Applejack's eyes narrowed. She looked to Big Macintosh as her brother stood there, stoically chewing on a stalk of wheat. "Macintosh, yah mind watching the cart? Twilight seems to be in a dilly o' a pickle at the moment."

Macintosh shook his head. "Not a problem, AJ," he drawled out. "Make sure your friend's all right." He looked across the counter, at some potential customers browsing some apples in barrels, but looked back as Applejack stood there next to him. "Ah... y'all going after yer friend?"

Applejack shook her head. "Nah. Give her about fifteen-" She was cut off as Twilight reappeared in front of her, sheepish grin plastered on her face. Applejack blinked. "Tarnation, she's faster than I thought." She nodded to her brother before walking around the cart. "Mind the store!" she shouted as she trotted off.

A sigh erupted from the stallion as Ditzy dropped out of the sky, stopping mere inches from the ground. "I'll take a dozen apple juices," she asked, fishing bits out of her saddlebag and grumbling.

Macintosh nodded and picked up a carton filled with bottles of Sweet Apple Acres' prized apple juice. He set it on the counter and swept the bits into a trough built into the cart for easy Earth pony collection. He looked up as her eyes went in opposite directions and she crossed her forelegs. "Yah all right, Ditzy?"

Ditzy shook her head as she loaded the carton into her almost-empty saddlebags. "Wish I could say yes, Macintosh!" She pulled out a letter and flashed the address at him. "Some foal back at the distribution center sent a bunch of letters here instead of Hoofington. I got my route done early so off I go!" Her eyes focused and narrowed. "I got Dinky home first, but I'm gonna be late." Her face fell. "I am _so_ gonna owe Carrot Top for watching her!"

Macintosh waved a hoof at her. "Naw, now don't be thinkin' Carrot Top will mind, Ditzy. You two have been friends ever since school. That's why yah make good roommates. Just hurry along and should be no problems."

A smile crept across Ditzy's mouth and she reached over, giving Macintosh the best hug she could. "Thanks!" she chirped before turning and flying off, quickly disappearing into the distance.

* * *

><p>Applejack followed Twilight down and around a corner into an alley between a pair of houses. She opened her mouth, but shut it as her Twilight peeked out the alley's mouth and looked about. "Sugarcube, what is it?"<p>

Twilight trotted back, passing Applejack and looking around some more. "I know who Megan is," she stated. "I-no." She shook her head. "I know _what_ she is." She went back and raised her forelegs, placing her hooves on Applejack's shoulders. "But it's big and I mean _big_ news!"

Applejack swallowed and skidded back. "Now, sugar. I'm sure it's not as bad as y'all are making it out to be." She leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "Is it?"

A sudden voice from above sent Twilight leaping into the air. "Is what such big news?" Rainbow Dash asked as she descended into the alley. She looked around at Twilight and Applejack, shrugging. "What?"

Twilight groaned and motioned her in close with her hooves. She stood up on her hind hooves and looked around once more before dropping down. "Megan... she's the Mag'ne!" she half-whispered, head darting around a few more times and eyes twitching.

Applejack's jaw dropped, nearly hitting the ground. "Yer-I mean it's-How is she..." She trailed off, a blank expression coming over her face. "How... how... her?"

Dash's wings beat rapidly and she sped back, forelegs out. "No. WAY!" She dropped to the ground, landing. "B-but... _she_ blessed the Pegasi?"

"And tha' Earth Ponies?" Applejack continued.

"And apparently the Unicorns as well," Twilight finished. She sighed and looked to the sliver of clear blue sky visible above the alley. "According to Princess Luna, Megan was around during the dark days of Dream Valley and Paradise-"

"Wait, Princess Luna?" Dash blurted out. "When did she tell you this?"

A groan came from Twilight and her right eye spasmed. "As I was _saying_, Princess Luna came to me last night and told me Megan had first visited over fifteen hundred years ago." She held up a hoof, waving off Rainbow Dash as she opened her mouth. "There was some sort of... time thing happening, where time in Equestria sped up. So for her, it's only been twenty years since she was last here." She began pacing about, head lowering. "And then in the library, she told me she had brought over a lot of books from-" She suddenly stopped and shoved a hoof into her mouth.

Applejack and Dash turned to each other, then looked at Twilight as she stood there with her hoof in still her mouth. "Sugarcube..." Applejack began. "Are you all right?"

Dash leaned in and held a foreleg up to her mouth. "No, she's _not_," she whispered.

Twilight removed the hoof, grinning madly. "Sorry, state secret. Can't tell anyone." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not kidding!"

Applejack nodded, her hat bobbing back and forth. "All right, all right!" She sighed and looked skyward. Her brow wrinkled. "Wait... fifteen hundred years, but it's only been twenty to her?" At Twilight's nod her entire expression fell. "Oh, my stars."

Dash looked over, hopping about. "What? What..." Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh."

Twilight opened her mouth, but closed it. She dropped back to her haunches. "Oh, no," she squeaked out. "All her friends are dead." She looked to the sky as Celestia's sun shone overhead. "Or changed in ways she doesn't know about."

Applejack leaned forward, letting her hat drop off her head and onto a waiting hoof. She balanced it up over her chest. "Poor dear."

The sun suddenly brightened, catching everypony's attention. Celestia appeared, wings flared out as she descended into the ally. She touched down, mane and tail still flapping in the wind. "Hello," she said. "I bring news."

Applejack and Dash bowed while Twilight walked up to her mentor. "Princess, is Megan the Mag'ne?"

Celestia closed her eyes and nodded. "She is, my prized pupil." She knelt down, beckoning Applejack and Rainbow Dash to come forward. "I heard your words about her friends. You are both good ponies for thinking of her."

Applejack swallowed. "Well, yer highness, Megan's a nice lady. She helped track me down in the Everfree Forest when I went a bit loco. And to think all her friends are dead is just plain sad to me."

Dash nodded. "Yeah. Or they're so different." She suddenly swallowed. "N-not that I mean you're and she-"

Celestia waved her off. "I know what you mean, and you're right." She looked over the little ponies. "Tomorrow there will be a party here in Ponyville for her return, but before that, Luna and I wish to meet her in Canterlot to try and break the news to her." She looked to Twilight. "Twilight, would you please accompany her? She'll need all the support she can get."

Twilight's head bobbed up and down. "You can count on me, Princess!"

A smile graced the Alicorn's face as she rose once more. She reached out with a wing, stroking the top of Twilight's head. "I knew I could count on you." She looked to Applejack and Dash. "One more thing. Please gather all your friends together when she leaves. There's something I have to show you at Canterlot." And with that, she stood up, wings unfurling. The Goddess of the sun floated up, into the sun.

All three pairs of eyes followed Celestia as she ascended. Applejack looked to the mouth of the alley. "Twilight, where's Megan at tha' moment?"

Twilight placed a hoof to her chin. "Oh, she's back at the library with Spike." She let out a sigh. "She was helping me with filing the books we got from Ditzy this morning." A chuckle escaped her lips. "So helpful. Was that what it was like back then? The stories say she came over a river of fire to aid the ponies. Did that really happen?"

Dash eyed Twilight out of the corner of her eye. "I'm fairly sure that part was made up, Twilight. Or at least grossly exaggerated." She shifted a bit. "I hope."

Twilight suddenly swallowed. "Oh, no," she said. "Oh, no!" She jumped into the air. "This is bad!"

Applejack and Dash stared at her, Applejack taking a few steps back. "Sugarcube, what's bad?"

Twilight jabbed a foreleg at the mouth of the alley. "I left Megan in the library!" At their stares, she slapped her forehead and dragged it down her face. "Ugh, in the library with all those books! All those _books_ about Equestrian life, times and history!"

Applejack's mouth dropped. "Aw, horse apples!" She looked to Twilight. "We gotta git you back to tha' library!" She looked to Dash, who merely threw up a foreleg in salute.

Twilight's horn suddenly flared. "No time for running or flying!" she shouted as a white sphere engulfed her, Dash and Applejack. When it faded, all three ponies were gone.

* * *

><p>Megan sat on the floor, taking bites from a piece of toast smothered in honey. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head. "This is <em>so<em> good," she said. She looked down at Spike, sitting there with a sandwich and carton of hay fries. "You used your dragon breath to make this?"

Spike nodded, a confident smile on his face. "Works almost every time!" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, around his spines. "Well, except the _first_ few times I tried it." He shrugged. "Who knew drapes could go up like that?"

Megan shrugged, but the sound of the door opening caught her attention. She looked over as a mint-green Unicorn with a stylized lyre on her flank and saddlebags walked in. "Twilight!" she called out. "I'm returning the books Bonbon and I checked out." She looked around, spotting Spike-and then Megan. Her eyes widened and she backed up. "Oh, you're the one we saw... earlier..." Her breath quickened.

Megan rose to a kneeling position. "I remember you from outside Sugarcube Corner, yes!" She placed a hand on her chest. "My name's Megan, and I'm a friend."

Spike spoke up, waving his arms at Megan. "She is, Lyra! She helped us find Applejack and Twilight really trusts her!"

Lyra kept her eyes on Megan. She stopped backing up and stepped forward, hooves clattering on the floor of the suddenly silent library. "Well, all right. But what _are_ you? I've seen pictures of creatures like you, but you're still so different!"

"I'm called a human," Megan explained. She scooted over, holding out her free hand. "I'm from a planet called Earth. And I just want to be your friend." She looked to the side at Lyra's cutie mark. "Do you like music?"

Lyra nodded, mouth hanging open. Her eyes slowly narrowed as she focused on Megan-or rather, on Megan's arms. She suddenly galloped forward, skidding to a halt. "What are these?" she exclaimed, grabbing Megan's arm and looking over her hand. "They're like Spike's claws, but longer and thinner and no sharp talons! What can you do with them?" she asked, looking up into Megan's eyes with an earnest expression.

Megan's mouth hung open. "Ah... They're called fingers."

Lyra suddenly let go and trotted around, looking all over Megan's body. "And your hindlegs, do you-do you stand _up_ on them? Do you walk on two legs or four or what?" She stood up on her own hindlegs, planting her hooves on Megan's arm. "And that mane! Is it a mane or some other word?" She stared up at Megan, grinning. "Come on, tell me!"

Megan stared back, jaw slack. She closed it and shifted her weight. "Lyra, I'll be happy to answer your questions if you climb off of me, all right?" She slid her arm away from the Unicorn and shuffled to her left, letting the Unicorn drop gently back to the floor.

Spike walked around, holding his arms up between the pair. "Okay, okay! Lyra, back up. You're freaking Megan out!"

Megan held up her hand and waved Spike off. "No, it's all right Spike. Lyra can ask all the questions she wants... as long as she recognizes the concept of 'personal space'."

Lyra cleared her throat and glanced away, blushing. "Sorry about that," she mumbled. "I guess I was a bit overwhelmed at first. Those hands of yours are so cool!" She looked back up at Megan. "I play the lyre, but I use my hooves for it and not telekinesis. So when I saw those I just... freaked a bit."

Megan's brow furrowed. She sat back down and crossed her legs. "Wait, you use your _hooves_? Why not your horn for it?"

Lyra scoffed and waved her off with a hoof. "Oh, please. That's the easy way! There's an Earth Pony named Octavia in Canterlot. She trimmed down the walls of her front hooves so she could maximize use of the toe and plays a double-bass." She sighed and her head lowered. "I listen to her concert broadcast over the radio every night, and I want to play as well as her. Someday _I_ want to audition to play at the Grand Galloping Gala and be lauded as much as she is!"

Megan wiped her eyes. She reached out and placed a hand on Lyra's comparatively tiny shoulder. "Lyra, as long as you play from the heart, it doesn't matter if you use your horn's magic or your hooves or even... fingers. Your love will come through in the notes for all to hear."

Lyra snorted. "Thanks, but I still think it'd be easier using those fingers of yours." Her lips twisted. "I wonder..." She looked around before focusing on Spike. "Spike, Twilight can transmute things, right?"

Spike backed up, but a bright flash of light near the door sent him jumping back behind Megan, yelping.

The light disappeared and Twilight, Applejack and Dash stood there, the latter two covered in soot. Applejack wobbled on her legs, her entire face turning green. "Well, that was worse than the talent show." Her cheeks suddenly bulged and she turned, racing up the stairs to the second floor bathroom.

Dash simply dropped down to the floor, landing with a _thud_. She covered her face with her wings and sucked in several deep breaths. "Twilight, next time WARN us when you're gonna do that!"

Twilight blinked. "Sorry," she mumbled. Her eyes lit upon Lyra, Megan and Spike. "Oh, oh!" She dashed forward and looked around rapidly at the three. "Lyra, what are you doing here? Megan, what are you doing? Spike, what's going on? Any problems? Any problems at all?"

Lyra cantered back. "I was just, just returning the books I checked out." Her horn glowed and her saddlebags opened, four books floating out and onto a counter near the back. She leaned forward even while retreating. "You all right?"

Twilight focused on her. "Of course I'm all right! Why wouldn't I be all right? Who said I'm not all right?" She looked to Megan. "So... what have you read? Anything? Nothing?"

Megan suddenly stood up, holding a hand out in front of Twilight's face. "Whoa, whoa!" she exclaimed. "Twilight, deep breaths. Suck it in and let it out." She looked to Dash. "What happened?"

Dash uncovered her face and looked up. "Just... a meeting. Nothing big. Twilight forgot some stuff and had to tell us."

Megan glared at the Pegasus, but sighed and shook her head. "All right." She looked back down at Twilight. "I haven't had much of a chance to read any of the books. So is there anything _wrong_?"

Twilight shook her head. "No, Megan. I can state that there's nothing wrong." She looked to Lyra. "I'll get the ledger so you can sign it. Wait there for a moment."

Twilight walked around the counter and floated a large book out from under it, letting Lyra sign her name in a column. Lyra waved bye to Megan before trotting out. "I'd better head out, too. Bonbon hates to be kept waiting. It was nice meeting you!"

Megan waved after her, chuckling. "Now that was interesting." She checked her watch. "Actually, might be a good idea for me to get going, too. That paperwork I told you about?"

Twilight nodded. "I'll walk with you back to the hole." She turned and walked over to Dash, leaning down. "Get Rarity, Fluttershy and if you have to get Applejack to kick Sugarcube Corner's door down to get Pinkie Pie!" she whispered.

Dash nodded. "As soon as the library stops spinning, I will."

Twilight bit her lip and patted Dash on her pole before turning to Spike. "Watch the library, Spike," she said.

Spike straightened up and tossed out a salute. "Aye, aye, Twilight!" He looked up at Megan and waved. "See you tomorrow!"

Megan smiled and waved back. "Same here, Spike." She collected her backpack and rifle before following Twilight out the door and through downtown Ponyville to the edge of the Everfree. She stopped and knelt down by the Unicorn. "Twilight, thanks," she said.

Twilight eyed her. "For what?"

Megan shrugged. "Just spending the day with me. It was fun!"

"Sorting books was fun for you?"

Megan shrugged. "I spent time with two friends and ate some good food. And I met Lyra, who might be insane." She leaned forward and winked. "But it was still fun."

Twilight shook her head. "One thing you might wanna remember is all the ponies in Ponyville are _crazy_." Her horn began glowing.

Megan's brow furrowed. "But _you're_ a pony in-" Her words were cut off as she was enveloped in light, disappearing from Equestria.

* * *

><p>The sun dipped low in the horizon as Twilight, Applejack, Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy gathered near the hole in space. Fluttershy sat back on her haunches, dabbing at her eyes and sniffling. "That's... so sad!" she cried out.<p>

Rarity patted her friend on the shoulder. "There, there, dear. It's all right." She looked to Twilight. "So, fifteen hundred years for us but only twenty for her. When she learns, it will be _horrendous_."

Twilight sighed. "I know." She looked up as the sun disappeared down the horizon. It flared and Princess Celestia descended once more to Ponyville.

Celestia landed and quickly held up a hoof. "Please, no bowing," she said. "It's embarrassing."

The ponies chuckled slightly and remained standing. Fluttershy took a few timid steps forward. "P-Princess?" she stammered out. "I-It's true? Megan really is the Mag'ne?" She suddenly waved her hooves. "Not that I was doubting you, Twilight! Of course I believe you! It's just so... unreal!"

Rarity nodded. "It _is_ a bit odd, that mare being one of the founders of Equestria and the Giver of Gifts, Defender of the Stable and Guiding Light." She shrugged. "Although her clothes are reminiscent of descriptions of the Mag'ne's appearance."

Celestia nodded and beckoned them closer with a wave of her wing. "Now stay close together," she said. "There's something I need to show you at Canterlot, and it'll be quicker teleporting there than walking or flying."

Dash and Applejack exchanged a glance before taking a step back. "Beggin' yer pardon, your majesty," Applejack began, looking away, "but the last time we teleported with Twilight we ended up a might... sick."

Celestia half-smiled. "Don't worry, Applejack. My technique is a bit more refined than Twilight's. Even though she's making remarkable progress on her own," she said, casting an approving eye at her apprentice.

The six ponies gathered around Celestia. Her horn _blazed _and they all vanished.

* * *

><p>The darkened halls beneath Celestia's School for gifted Unicorns flashed as Celestia and the ponies appeared there. Dash blinked twice. "Wow, that <em>was<em> better," she said.

Celestia gestured down the hallway, lit by flickering torches and carved roughly from the rock. "What I'm about to show you not many ponies know of," she explained. "Twilight was here for her first real lesson, and I ask you other five not to reveal what you find here."

Pinkie Pie raised herself up on her hindlegs and crossed her barrel. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she finished, placing her hoof over her closed eye. "After all, the fastest way to lose a friendship is to break trust."

Celestia smiled at her. "Quite true, Pinkie Pie." She turned and led them down the hall to a large steel door guarded by three members of the Royal Guard. "Password?" the Earth pony asked.

"What nerve!" Rarity exclaimed, but she quickly shrank back as the Pegasus glared at her.

Celestia paid her no mind. "The future," she stated, waiting for the guards to unlock the door and open it. "This is the Vault," she explained as they stepped inside. "Also, I ask you not to touch anything. The books and other items are protected from age and rough handling, but the spells have a limit."

Dash dropped to the ground and began walking as they walked inside. She looked around at the shelves and books and diagrams. "Whoa," she half-whispered. "These are the Gifts of Knowledge she brought from the Herd?"

Celestia paused and turned to Dash. "Even in the timeless myths of ancient Dream Valley, there is a core of truth to the tales of the Mag'ne," she said, casting a sidelong glance at Twilight and winking. "She didn't slay Tirac with a flaming spear, but instead used the Rainbow of Light."

Pinkie Pie scratched her head. "The Rainbow of what?"

The alicorn paused for a moment. "Today, you would know it as the Elements of Harmony." She quickly held up a foreleg and waved the gasping ponies off. "And that is _also_ a tale for another time. For now, there's something I wish to show you in the back."

Twilight swallowed. "The mural?"

Celestia nodded. "The mural." She turned back and trotted to the far back wall, the ponies following. She stopped in front of the painting of the Mag'ne, sighing. "The paint covering her face was enchanted by an old Mage named Spellion...

* * *

><p><em>Celestia stood in front of the large wall and the painting of Megan. "Do you have to cover the face?" she asked.<em>

_ A cloaked Unicorn stood by her and Luna's side, horn glowing. Paint floated up and onto the face. "I am afraid so," Spellion said. "The omens and visions are clear-clearer than they've ever been. Megan must sink into the mists of history, until such time she returns."_

_ Luna sighed. "It's just not fair!" She stamped her hooves against the floor. "Megan and Danny and Molly should be remembered as more than just myths and legends!"_

_ A voice from behind caught their attention. "But will we be able to move forward in their shadows?" The two alicorns and Unicorn turned as Wind Whistler hobbled in, her forelegs draped over a walker. Her coat had faded from blue to gray and her movement was slow. "The core of truth will still be there, but ponies will be able to better stand on their four hooves without relying on them."_

_ Luna sighed. "I guess." She turned as the paint obscured Megan's face. "But I'll always remember her."_

* * *

><p>"... And thus the three faded into myth and legend," Celestia finished. She was sitting down in the Vault, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy sitting around her in rapt attention. "I still don't know if it was the right decision, but we <em>have<em> managed to carve a nation from the wilderness."

Applejack scratched her head. "It just don't seem right ta' me," she said, sighing. "Megan and her siblings deserved to be remembered as who they were, not some trussed-up legends."

Celestia bowed her head and blinked. "We lost a number of records during Nightmare Moon and a few other incidents. Often memory replaced the written word, and Spellion advised Luna and I not to correct any misconceptions." She rolled her eyes. "Always was a silly pony, that Spellion." She slowly rose to her gilded hooves, yawning. "I'm sorry!' she said, blushing. "I'm not usually up this late unless it's an emergency. I'll get you back home."

Rarity waved her off. "We wouldn't think of it, your highness. You need your beauty sleep and it's probably a beautiful night out for a walk." She rose from the floor, joints popping. "Oh, Lotus and Aloe are going to have their work cut out for them tomorrow!"

Celestia led them outside the Vault and down the hallway a few dozen paces. "Stay safe, my friends," she said. "And I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

Rarity smiled, but her right eye began twitching. "Party?" She looked to Twilight and grabbed her shoulders. "What party?"

* * *

><p>Ditzy flew through the night sky, grateful for the full moon hanging overhead. She descended as Whitetail Woods thinned out and the small hamlet of Hoofington appeared. She touched down at the edge of the town and looked up at a street sign. "Let's see..." She walked along, coming upon a small house at the outskirts, a single-story hovel in slight disrepair.<p>

She noted a light in the window and rapped at the door. After a few minutes it opened and a blue Unicorn with a silver mane stood there, blinking. "May the-may I help you?" she asked.

Ditzy focused both eyes forward. "On behalf of the Equestrian Postal Service, I wish to express sincere apologies. Your mail was sent to Ponyville by mistake." She dug into her saddlebags and laid envelopes and three newspapers at her feet. "I'm sorry."

The Unicorn grunted. "Ponyville, of course. It's... thank you." Her horn lit up and the mail floated inside. "Mistakes happen," she grunted out.

Ditzy looked back up and smiled. "Thanks!" She stepped back and turned, spreading her wings. "Now back to-"

The Unicorn held up her hoof. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "You're flying back to Ponyville?" At Ditzy's nod, she shook her head. "You'll be back after midnight, if you make it at all. Is there a phone in Ponyville?"

Ditzy rubbed her chin, one eye drifting away. "Yes, in City Hall and one in the library."

The Unicorn reared back, but stopped. "No, no!" She sighed. "Okay, come with me. There's a phone in the local tavern. We'll call Ponyville and let them know you'll be back tomorrow." She waved a hoof around in the air. "It's not much, but-Ack!"

Ditzy wrapped her forelegs around her and hugged tightly. "You're the best!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

The Unicorn grunted and blinked back tears. "No, I'm not. Maybe one day, but I'm still trying." She pulled away from the hug. "Let me get my change purse and we can go make the call."

Trixie went back inside her three-room house and up to a table in the main living area. A small bag filled with bits floated up and over her head, hanging from a cord. She paused before a corkboard with several newspaper clippings from Equestria Daily, the Canterlot Times, the Manehattan Post and a few other sources. She focused on one large photo of Twilight Sparkle. "One day, Twilight Sparkle. One day!" She pumped a fist into the air, but her entire body shrank into itself.

* * *

><p><em>Barely six weeks had passed since leaving Ponyville, and Trixie paced by the lake at the outskirts of her hometown, her face twisted by rage."I'll take her!" she shouted into the air. "She'll be mine and her friends will die and Ponyville will burn! How DARE THAT LITTLE UPSTART MOCK ME!" <em>

_ She paused at the edge and looked down at the clear water, still as glass. She gasped as she saw the reflection of a pony twisted by rage, completely and totally possessed-and alone. So alone and no one else and so pathetic and weak. She skittered back from the lake. "Who is that?" she screamed. "That... me? ARGH!"_

* * *

><p>Trixie let a single tear fall. "One day I'll get up the courage to go to Ponyville and thank you for saving my life." She turned from the corkboard and exited her house, the door closing behind her. She looked to Ditzy and nodded. "All right, let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Talia Kirana-Thanks, and I think I got it all fixed.

Bagget00-I like Trixie and think there's potential for her. She'll be showing up more, especially later on.

Nightgazer333-Thanks! Glad you liked it.

Crosshair-Ah, another rpg person. ;) Although this chapter doesn't have the full meeting yet, when it does I hope to get the emotion across. As for G1, it's not the greatest show of all time, but IMHO it's a lot better than it should have been. If that makes sense. ;)

Sorry about the delay. RL has... not been kind to me lately.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>A golden tiara floated up from its place on a dresser and onto Celestia's head. She looked into a mirror, adjusting it. She looked to a hoofmaiden standing by her side. "What do you think?" she asked, swallowing.<p>

The hoofmaiden, a red Unicorn named Featherful, looked over Celestia. "It looks... good?" She bit her lip. "Your majesty, you seem a bit concerned about your appearance today." She took a step forward and held up a hoof. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Celestia looked down at Featherful. "What? Oh, no!" She pasted a smile onto her face. "Luna and I just have an old friend showing up today." A translucent white dress floated over, settling onto her rear torso and cinching itself tight. She cantered back and forth, looking her body over. She looked to Featherful. "What do you think? Too much?"

Featherful's mouth opened. "It's so... well I mean you don't even wear anything like that to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

Celestia shrugged. "Well, this isn't the Gala. This is actually important!" She looked herself over once more, then glanced to Featherful. "I have two meetings this morning, one with General Steel and one with a subcommittee about... something." She groaned. "So much to do today and so little time!"

Featherful hesitated. "Do you suppose they could get the work done without you?" Her horn glowed and several buttons on the dress snapped shut. "There you are, your majesty." She suddenly swallowed and blushed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean - "

Celestia chuckled and waved her apologies off. "Don't worry! Thank you for your assistance." She finally nodded at her reflection. "Best I can do." She looked to her hoofmaiden. "My friends coming are very special friends. I haven't seen them in a long time, you see." Her gaze drifted off, settling on a point beyond Canterlot's walls. "They taught me... everything."

* * *

><p><em>Celestia cowered beneath the blankets, shivering with fright as the wind howled outside. Rain <em>_lashed against the window and thunder and lightning boomed outside, sending the little filly into paroxysms of fear. _

_ The door suddenly opened and Megan walked in. She flicked on the light and looked at Celestia still under the covers. "Can't sleep," she stated, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling back the blanket, revealing the little alicorn. She reached out and stroked her mane. "It's all right to be a bit scared, Celestia. We're all frightened at one point or another." She looked to the window and the rain pouring down. "We just can't let it control us."_

_ Celestia raised her head, but yelped and shrank back down as thunder roared outside. "Why is it so loud?" she asked. "And why are the weather ponies making it rain now?"_

_ Megan shrugged. "They're still trying to work out when to schedule the rain. Cloud Searcher thought it would be better to have the rain during the night, so the days would be sunny." She winced when a particularly loud BANG! echoed through. "Maybe not the best idea," she admitted._

_ Celestia shivered, the motion almost obscuring her nodding in agreement. "During the day next time?" she half-whispered. "I don't mind some rain if the grass grows. It's tastier green than brown!"_

_ Megan stifled a chuckle. "Would you like me to stay here for a bit?" she asked, leaning forward a bit. "Sometimes, the lightning scares me a bit too. And it'd be nice to be with such a brave filly like you!"_

_ Celestia's mouth opened and her eyes widened. "You?" she exclaimed, hopping up onto all fours. "But you're not scared of anything, Megan! I've seen you face down..." She paused and looked around, shrinking down into herself. "I've seen you stare down Killhoof Red himself!"_

_ Megan snorted. "Oh, him? Once I found out his knitting hobby he was a kitten – not literally," she added. Megan looked up and out the window. "It's like that song Surprise likes to sing. 'You gotta stand up and face your fears..."_

_ "Laugh and they'll just disappear!" Celestia finished. She hopped down off the bed and walked up to the window as the rain fell. She took a breath and, "Hah, hah, hah!" She paused and looked back to Megan. "Like that?"_

_ Megan nodded. "Like that." She patted the bed. "Now come on. Even brave fillies like yourself need some sleep in order to face the day."_

_ Celestia shook her head, but a loud yawn escaped her mouth. Her white coat blushed a deep red and she trotted over to the bed, hopping up onto it. She laid down as Megan tucked her back in. "Megan?" _

_ "Yes?"_

_ "You'll be here when I wake up, right?"_

_ Megan nodded and laid back on the bed, wrapping an arm around Celestia. "Of course, Celestia. I'll be here."_

* * *

><p>Celestia's head shot up as a gentle <em>tapping<em> startled her reverie. She looked over to the door. "Enter!" she said.

The door opened and Spanish Steel walked in. He bowed his head to her. "Thank you for your time, your majesty. I have here the reports - " He looked up and saw Celestia in her dress and one of his wings curled over his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, backing up. "I didn't realize the state you were in!"

Celestia looked herself over, lifting a leg and glancing at it. "State I'm in? What the hay are you talking about?" She stared at Steel, narrowing her eyes. "I wear far less in the Senate than what you're seeing me wearing now, Spanish Steel!"

Spanish Steel swallowed. "I... I know, but it's the situation and I just – well - you see - " He sighed and lifted his head. "Shall I report on the redistribution of units along the Dragon border?"

Celestia nodded and two chairs floated over, along with a table and tea set. She sat down as the kettle lifted up and poured both herself and Spanish Steel some warm earl gray. "All right, be thorough but brief, General. The only thing I want interrupting Luna and I meeting our guest is Tirac coming back to life, Discord regaining movement and the two teaming up. Am I clear on this?"

Spanish Steel straightened to attention in his chair. "Crystal!"

The princess leaned forward, smiling. "Good! Let's begin, then."

* * *

><p>Twilight paced about the library's first floor, feather duster jabbing at the shelves, desks and statues. A roll of parchment and quill floated in front of her. "Let's see, books are sorted. Check. Owlowiscious is napping. Check. Space is cleared for six humans and several ponies and two princesses. Check." She looked around and smiled. "It's all set!"<p>

There was a sudden _pounding_ on the door, rattling statues and sending Twilight bouncing up and down. She managed to hop and skip to the door, opening it to find Rarity there. "Rarity, what in Equestria -"

Rarity _launched_ herself at Twilight, draping her forelegs around Twilight's neck. "Twilight, you have to help me!" she bawled, shaking Twilight. "This is awful! It's horrible! I can't _believe_ it!" She let go and toddled back on her hind hooves as a fainting couch slid through the door, allowing herself to fall back onto it.

Twilight stared at her as she lay there. "Lemme guess," she deadpanned. "Can't find anything to wear for the party?"

Rarity sat up on the couch, eyes wide and watery. "It's _horrible_!" she wailed, causing Twilight to flinch. "The only dress I could possibly wear is my Gala dress in full regalia, but if I wear that now I can't wear it next week!" She held a foreleg to her head and swooned back, falling back onto the cushions.

Twilight's right eye twitched. "You wore the darned thing for Celestia's party two weeks ago!" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Come on, Rarity. You and I both know Megan won't care about your appearance. She'll want to get to know the real you, the real Rarity." She reached over and patted her friend on a foreleg. "You'll see."

Rarity sat up and hopped off the couch. "Well, I suppose you're right. Her outfit of choice definitely lent itself more to function than fashion." She turned and the couch slid out of the library. "Twilight?"

"Yes, Rarity?"

Rarity leaned over and looked down Twilight's back to her twitching tail. "Why do you have a ribbon tied there?" She rubbed her chin with a hoof. "It's a bit plain, but matches your coat wonderfully."

Twilight's head whipped around, eyes widening. "Oh, horsefeathers," she muttered. She looked back to Rarity, a nervous grin on her face. "Well, one of Megan's fillies, Michelle, tied it around there and I just felt it'd be a bit... _rude_ not to be wearing it when I teleport over there." She suddenly stamped a hoof on the floor. "Oh, right!" Several books stacked themselves in a neat pile next to a shelf. "Almost forgot the ones Megan lent me for... research." She looked up a set of stairs. "Spike, I'm heading out! Watch the library!" she shouted before walking out, Rarity in tow.

Spike ran down the stairs a minute later. "Twilight, wait!" he yelled, waving a claw. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, sighing. "Darn, I wanted to go too," he said, hanging his head.

There was a sudden knocking on the door. Spike ran over and opened it up. "Good!" he said, backing up. "Glad you could –" He stopped talking at the sight of Pinkie Pie, Mister and Misses Cake standing there. "What?"

Pinkie Pie entered the library, two overloaded food carts hitched to her. The Cakes' trailed behind her, each one with _three_ carts that they pulled inside. Pinkie Pie tugged on a strap and unhitched herself from the cart, spinning around. "Ah, Spike!" she exclaimed, eyes gleaming. She stalked forward, crouching low. "Do you know what's the best time of day?"

Spike backed up as the Cake's began pulling off trays of cupcakes, muffins and other assorted baked goods. "No... and please stop, you're freaking me out."

Pinkie stopped and bounced up onto her feet. "Oh, sorry Spike. I guess I got a bit too much in – character." She bounced about the room. "We're throwing a party for Megan! And everypony's invited! It'll be supercool and awesome and fun for all!"

Mister Cake walked up to Pinkie. "Pinkie, I'm heading back for the second load. Please stay here and set up with honey bun."

The Party Pony spun around and jumped onto her hindlegs, holding up a foreleg in salute. "You can count on me!" She leaned forward back onto all fours. "Spike, it's time."

Spike swallowed. "Time? Time for what?"

Pinkie spun around on one hoof, staring right at Spike. "It is time for the air to echo with the sound of our hooves on the dance floor. It is time for the party of parties to echo across Equestria!"

Misses Cake appeared by her side. "It's time for a little bit of help, Pinkie!"

Pinkie backed up. "Right!" She looked askance to Spike. "Coming?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I," Spike responded.

Pinkie Pie reached behind her and pulled a party hat out of... somewhere with her teeth. She reached over and slid it onto Spike's head. "That's the spirit!" She wrapped a foreleg around his neck and pulled him in tight, ignoring his spinal crest. "These are the moments that define fun, Spike."

* * *

><p>Rarity and Twilight trotted out of Ponyville, up to the hole and the edge of the Everfree. Rarity craned her neck up at the sky. "Twilight, there seems to be a worrisome amount of smoke hanging over the trees," she said, pointing at rising fumes gathering overhead. She fluffed at her mane. "I hope it doesn't ruin my style, here."<p>

Twilight breathed out. "Princess Luna told us King Spykoran the Old would be here to help us out with the rogue dragon." She pawed at the ground. "I hope it doesn't ruin the party... or end up with a Ponyville burned to the ground."

Rarity blinked at Twilight and tilted her head to the side. "Beg pardon?" She waved a hoof at Twilight. "Not about the rogue dragon, but about King Spykoran? King Spykoran the Old, King of the Dragon Clans? He's going to be here?"

Twilight eyed her friend and took a few steps back. "Well, he'll be dealing with the dragon and..." Her words trailed off as Rarity galloped off. "See you at the party!" she shouted acerbically, waving a hoof.

She looked up at the hole. "Okay, Twilight. Three trips with the humans. Shouldn't be too hard." She canted her head to the side. "Maybe one trip? One big trip that'll tire me out." She groaned and her head dropped. "Come on, Twilight! Think, think!" She suddenly shook her head. "NO, no thinking!" Her horn flared and she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Megan glanced over her shoulder. "Come on!" she half-shouted, waving her hand as her family exited the house. She looked up at the hole and gripped the strap of her backpack.<p>

Mike walked up to her and grabbed her free hand, squeezing it. "You all right?"

Danny rolled up beside him, swatting him on the arm. "Don't worry, Mike. Megan's just lost in nostalgia. It'll clear up when the first ungodly beast lumbers out of that Everfree Forest you told us about and tries to make a meal of us or simply goes for straight mauling." He motioned to Megan's back and the rifle slung over it. "Fortunately, Megan thinks of everything!"

Mike leaned back, looking at the rifle, then at the red dress she wore. "It's an interesting contrast," he quipped. He looked to Danny, concern on his face. "Danielle and Michelle, they'll be all right?"

Molly's voice from behind caught their attention. "Hopefully over twenty years things improved for the Equestrian Alliance," she said as she, Danielle and Michelle exited the house. She walked up to her older siblings and held her hands out to the side. "So, should I go get some pistols from your gun safe, or are you packing enough for all of us?"

Megan turned and glared at her, then focused on Michelle with a brush in hand and Danielle with a set of notebook and a pen. "You girls stick with the adults," she said, an edge to her voice. "Don't wander off for _any_ reason!"

Danielle glanced up. "Is it still that bad, Mom? It's been twenty years since you've been there, and Ponyville sounds like a nice town."

Megan walked up to her daughter. "And there's an evil forest filled with poisonous plants and a _dragon_ that almost killed three of them." She pointed to her rifle. "There's a reason I have my rifle with me, Danielle. Things can be all nice and sweet and then-"

Danny spoke up. "Megan, Megan!" He rolled over and tugged on her arm. "Megan, calm down. Nothing bad's happened so far, all right? Danielle and Michelle are smart girls and _nothing_ is going to happen, all right?"

Megan looked down and swallowed. "Right, right," she croaked out. She looked around as Mike and Molly gathered around her. "No problems!" She cleared her throat and checked her watch. "Twilight should be arriving soon." She placed a hand on her daughters' shoulders and squeezed. "Just be careful!"

Mike knelt down and leaned in close to Danny. "Danny, what the _hell_ was that?"

Danny shook his head. "One of the reasons why we left for good, or so we thought." He smiled at Mike. "Don't worry, old buddy. She'll be fine."

Mike nodded and stood up. He looked up to the hole, but a flash of light in the yard snatched his attention. He looked down as Twilight appeared. "Here she is!"

The humans gathered around Twilight as she wobbled slightly on her feet. She blinked and smiled. "Well, good to see everyone again." She chuckled nervously. "Yes, very good to see... all _six_ humans... here." She cleared her throat. "All right, everyone please gather as close as you can to me and kneel down. This is gonna take a bit of effort from me."

Michelle gasped and pointed at the Unicorn. "Twilight, you're wearing my ribbon!" She held up her brush. "Maybe later?"

Twilight blinked. "Maybe later." She half-closed her eyes as everyone gathered around. "Everyone ready?" At their nods, her horn glowed, the light brightening. It suddenly flared, encompassing everyone in light. A half-second later, all seven vanished from Earth.

* * *

><p>"What do you think? We got it?"<p>

"It's erratic, but yeah. Mark it on the map. Man, what sort of equipment do they have?"

Agent Kevin Lark of the FCC reached over and tapped a touch-sensitive screen mounted in the back of the van he and several other agents rode in. "Unidirectional signal and tight-beam, with no signal at all in certain spots." He looked over to his partner. "No wonder Kansas City dispatched us so quickly. I doubt the gear they have is civilian in nature." He paused. "Or even from this planet."

The other occupant of the back of the van, Melissa Douglas, shrugged. "But why risk it?" She paused as everyone turned to look at her. "Well, who wants to mess with them over _this_?"

Kevin shook his head. "Whatever they have, we'll find it." He looked to the driver's seat. "Okay, Jack! Let's get to the next spot. Maybe we'll have better luck with the radio-direction finding there."

* * *

><p>There was a <em>flash<em> of light at the edge of the Everfree as Twilight and her passengers appeared. Twilight wobbled before keeling over. "I do' wanna study," she slurred out, tongue hanging from her mouth. "Five mor' minutes, Mom? Almost... end of chapter."

Megan stepped over. "Twilight?" she asked, gently rocking her back and forth. "Twilight!" She stood up – and dropped back to her knees. "Oh... that was _not_ smart." She rubbed her forehead. "Anyone else feeling dizzy?"

The other five raised their hands. "It's not bad close to the ground," Mike said. He slowly straightened up, but quickly went back down to his knees. "And I think that's where I'll stay." He looked to Danielle and Michelle. "Girls?"

"I'm all right," Danielle said. She opened her notebook and began writing. "Effects of mass teleportation on equilibrium," she muttered.

Molly blinked. "Isn't your major something about cultural studies, kid?" she asked, eyebrow quirking up.

Danielle nodded. "Yeah, but this is what a Unicorn does here. So it's part of their culture."

Michelle crawled over to Twilight. "Mom, is Twilight okay?"

Megan shook her head. "Well, she's still breathing." She looked up to Danny. "Danny, a little help please?" At his nod she grabbed his chair's armrest and hefted herself to her feet. Megan groaned, but remained vertical. "I think we should be all right, everyone. Mike, Molly, I'm heading into town to get help for Twilight. Stay here with the kids."

Twilight groaned. "No, no! I'm all right." She raised her head and shuffled into a sitting position. "Sorry, everypony – I mean everyone." She planted her hooves beneath her and pushed off, stumbling about before Mike and Megan caught her. "Whoa, thanks!"

Danny coughed into his hand. "Ahem, there's a bit of a problem with the air, here."

Mike's brow furrowed at his old friend's statement. "Problem?" He breathed deeply. "Sweetest-tasting air I've ever breathed!"

Danny coughed again. "Yeah, for now." He pointed up at the sky and a cloud of black smoke wafting up from the forest. "This from that dragon you mentioned, Megan? Because normally where there's smoke, there's the end of that cliche."

Michelle looked up and gasped. "Oh, wow!" She hopped up and down, jabbing a finger into the air. "Is that from a dragon? That's from a dragon! Uncle Danny, that's from a dragon, right? Is Mom gonna slay it like Tirac or the Smooze?"

Molly rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Okay, Michelle, calm down."

Twilight spoke up. "Don't worry. Princess Luna-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Danny blurted out. "Princess _Luna_!" He wheeled around to face Twilight and leaned forward. "Princess Luna? Princess Luna, as in a dark-blue alicorn with a moon for her cutie mark? _That_ Luna?"

Megan looked over. "Wait, if Luna's a princess, what about Celestia?" She walked over to Danny's side. "Is she a queen?"

Twilight looked back and forth at the two, mouth open. "I-I I'm not..." She sighed. "No, Celestia isn't a 'queen'. She has the title of princess, too. And it's long and complicated and can we please get back to Ponyville? I'm still a little woozy."

Megan and Danny exchanged a glance before nodding to her. Twilight turned and began trotting off, leading them all into Ponyville. Megan leaned down next to Twilight as they approached downtown. "I'm sorry," she said. "We're a bit... excited. And I've got so many questions right now about what's going on." She looked to the sky and a rainbow-colored blur above. "Even though I think I have some of the answers."

Twilight nodded. "I figured you would, and I'd love to tell you what I know." Her head drooped and she looked away, shoulders also lowering. "But I don't know _all_ of it. And if I give you some answers, they might lead to wrong conclusions."

Megan nodded as they turned a corner and the Ponyville Public Library came into full view – complete with newly-hung banner stretched between two poles in front reading 'Welcome back, Megan, Molly and Danny!'. Several tables laden with food were arrayed around the building, attracting curious ponies. She looked to Michelle and Danielle. "Ah... give us a second to figure out what's going on." She looked back at the banner and shook her head, chuckling slightly.

Pinkie Pie suddenly _burst_ into view, bounding up into Megan's arms. "Do you like it? Do you like it? She likes it! I know she likes it!" She hopped out of Megan's embrace, landing in Mike's arms. "And he likes it, too!" She leaned forward, kissing him on the nose before leaping out and landing on the grass. "There's just one _teeny_ problem, here."

Mike blinked and rubbed his nose. "And... that would be?" he asked, staring down at the pink pony and inching back, towards the hole and his house.

Pinkie Pie cocked her head to the side and her ears flapped down. "Just _who_ are you?" She suddenly bounded to her feet. "Oh, of course! You must be Megan's family! That means you're all here for the party!" She waved a foreleg at the tables and banner. "I hope you like it! Princess Celestia told us what kinds of food you like, since she knew you way back-"

Twilight _raced_ over, tackling Pinkie and jamming a hoof into her mouth. She looked up at Megan and grinned maniacally. "Hehe, now Pinkie! No need for that!" She leaned in, eyes turning into slits. "Right?" she gritted out.

Pinkie nodded and bounded off while Mister Cake trotted over with a piece of folded paper in his mouth. "Here'th the gueth lith, Mith Twilight," he said, pushing his head forward slightly.

Twilight floated the paper out of his mouth and unfolded it, looking it over. She swallowed and panted slightly. "The Princess Ponies? Okay, King Spykoran I knew about. But... Morning Glory and family from Flutter Province? And possibly Queen Rosedust as well?" The paper dropped to the ground and Twilight stared off into space, the occasional chuckle coming from her mouth.

Mike looked to Megan. "Any of those names sound familiar?"

Megan nodded and smiled, clapping her hands together. "Morning Glory and Queen Rosedust are from-wait, Flutter Province?" She knelt down and picked the paper up, looking it over. "Yeah, Flutter Province." She stood back up and held it out so Mike could read it too. "They're old friends. I _delivered_ Morning Glory's son, Blazing Day." She sighed. "This Spykoran, no clue. But the Princess Ponies are old friends, too."

Danny wheeled forward to Twilight, still standing there. He waved a hand in front of her face, then snapped his fingers. "Okay, she's broken." He looked back. "I think we're on our own for the moment."

Spike suddenly burst from the library and ran up to Twilight, throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her. "Twilight, help!" he shouted. "Pinkie Pie's gone crazy with her party planning and the library's been invaded by pastries and I don't know what to do!"

Twilight slowly blinked before her entire body shuddered. "Wait, what?" She looked around and focused on Mister Cake. "Mister Cake!" she called out, getting the baker's attention. "Is everything ready for the party? Oh, and thank you for the preparations!" She looked around. "I had... no idea it would be this big."

Mister Cake tipped his head forward. "Thanks, Twilight. And don't worry, we've got everything under control here." He looked to Pinkie. "All right, let's make sure the reserves out back are all set, Pinkie. Honey bun should be inside."

As the two entered the library, Twilight looked up to Megan and Mike. "Princess Celestia has an invitation for you two to come to Canterlot with me for a little get-together before the main party." Her gaze drifted to Danny and Molly. "But... I'm wondering if Danny or Molly should go, too"

Mike looked over as Danny wheeled around to face the group. "I don't think it'd be good to leave the kids alone here-no offense, Twilight."

Twilight waved him off with a hoof. "None taken, Mike."

Mike smiled down at her. "Thanks, but anyway, maybe I should stay and Danny and Molly go with Megan." He placed a hand on his chest. "I have a feeling you two have more pressing issues than I do."

Danny nodded and tossed Mike a salute. "Thanks, bud." He looked over to Danielle and Michelle standing off to the side. "Ready for Ponies, kids?"

Michelle squeaked and wrung her hands. She walked over to Spike and knelt down. "Are you a... baby dragon?" She held her arms out. "Can I hug you, please?"

Megan shook her head. "Michelle, please. Spike's not a plush doll to-"

Spike strode forward holding up a paw. "Don't worry, Megan. I'm used to it from Fluttershy. Turns out mares just can't help it when it comes to Spike." He rubbed his fingers on his scales.

Michelle raced forward and wrapped her arms around Spike, pulling him up in a hug. "Oh, you're so adorable! And so smooth, too!" She set him back down on the ground and petted his spines. "So cute!"

Danielle looked over at the sign in front of the library. She knelt in front of Twilight. "Twilight, would it be possible for me to go inside and read some books, please?" She paused. "I'm going to the University of Kentucky and my major is in Anthropology, with a minor in Folklore and Mythology. So I am _itching_ to just read everything in there!"

Twilight gasped. "Really? That's great!" She hopped up and down around Danielle, leading her over and opening the door. "My home is your home, Danielle." She peeked inside and leaned back out. "Just... watch the tables of food and drink."

Danielle ducked inside as Twilight turned back, trotting over to Megan and Mike. "Okay, Spike?" She looked over as Spike was still being cuddled by Michelle. "Spike!" She waited for him to look over before continuing. "Take a letter, please."

Spike grumbled as a quill and scroll floated over to him. "Sorry, Michelle," he said as he plucked them out of the air. "Duty calls." He looked over to Twilight. "Fire away, boss!"

Twilight chuckled. "I'm not your boss." She coughed into a hoof before speaking. "Dear Princess Celestia. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Megan requests that her husband Mike remain behind to watch over their children while Molly and Danny accompany Megan and myself to Canterlot for your meeting. Signed, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike rolled the scroll up and breathed deeply, letting loose with a snort of green flame. It incinerated the scroll, sending the smoke winding to Canterlot. He looked up at the humans and sighed. "Makes me wish we had their phone number up in Canterlot."

Mike snapped his fingers and leaned forward a bit. "That... sent the scroll up to the Princess?" He looked to Molly. "Did dragons do that when you were here?"

Molly shook her head. "Nope. Then again there was only _one_ dragon we knew back then." She crossed her arms and looked to the sky. "His name was Spike, too. A bit of a goof, but a great friend. I wonder what happened to him..."

Megan shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. Spike was a great guy. A baby dragon and only a little larger than you, Spike. He really grew on me, even when he hit his first growth spurt." She blinked. "He's probably in some cave now with a hoard of gemstones and gold coins."

Mister Cake walked out of the library and cleared his throat. "Well, the food's all set, if anyone wants to dig in." He looked to the sky. "Hopefully the others will begins showing up soon."

Spike opened his mouth, but he grunted and burped, letting loose another gout of green fire. The flame spiraled out, forming into a scroll. It floated in front of him and unfurled itself, letting him grab hold of it. "Dear Twilight. I commend Megan and Mike for thinking of their children, and apologize for not taking them into account. Of course he may stay behind while Molly and Danny come to Canterlot. I look forward to seeing them within a half hour. Signed, Princess Celestia."

Twilight clapped her hooves together, grinning. "Oh, I can't wait to see the Princess again!" She looked up at Megan and her expression fell. "Megan, you all right?"

Megan looked down and shivered slightly. "What? Oh, yeah." She waved Twilight off. "I'm fine, thanks." She turned around, finally spotting Canterlot in the distance. A faint smile crossed her lips. "It'll be good to see her again."

* * *

><p>Next time, the Princess ponies reappear and meet some G4 ponies. Please read and review.<p> 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Draco Dei-Yeah. With the exception of the Wonderbolts, none of them are... worth it. The Pegasi gained their weather-control in an earlier post. Fixed that bit. There's no 'character', just Pinkie being Pinkie. There's no line echoed either. I added that this takes place in the 'Hasbro' universe in the first post, so they _do_ have encounters with... otherworldly phenomena. ;) It's a reaction from Megan, there.

ZeldaTheSwordsman-Thanks, and here it is. I just hope it's good.

Crosshair-Well, it might end well. You never know. I don't know how they'd be able to call, since the rainbow bridge collapsed. *Hands over some bandages* Don't worry, the meeting is here.

ahilty-According to Lauren or one of the other people, mixing between the pony types happens and you can get an Earth pony from a Pegasus. More interaction coming up!

Progos-Obviously to us, but not to them. ;) And yes, the worldbuilding has been rather fun, actually. And that's an odd association, but a rather good one too.,

Okay, this post is big... but hopefully worth it.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Tiffany circled around the sky, looking around. She finally landed near the rest of the Princess Ponies and the Bushwoolies accompanying them. "Ponyville is just ahead!" she announced, rearing up on her hindlegs and pointing down the road. "We'll be there in no time!"<p>

Starburst sighed in relief. "Thank goodness for that!" She raised a foreleg and looked down at the bottom of the hoof. "My toes and pads are positively aching!" She winced as she placed it back on the dirt road. "Why can't they get these roads paved yet, melike Canterlot, Manehattan or Neighpon?"

Tiffany chuckled at her old friend. "Maybe we should get out of the castle a few more times a year. Although Hoofinton was a rather nice town. The inn had a _most_ entertaining act in that blue Unicorn and her Pegasus partner. A shame it was so late and we missed the first act of their performance."

Sparkle shrugged. "A bit too improvised for my taste, but otherwise enjoyable." She looked down the road and squinted, her horn glowing. "I sense a large concentration of ponies down the road, along with structures." The horn stopped glowing and she smiled. "Yes, Ponyville is right ahead."

Primrose snorted. "We can see the buildings at the edge of the horizon, Sparkle. No need for any fancy magic to sense that." She kicked at the road, digging into the road and sending up a cloud of dust. "Now let's go!"

The Princess Ponies continued their journey down the road, coming up on a heavily-laden cart being pulled by a _huge_ red stallion with a green apple sliced in half for a cutie mark and a stalk of hay between his lips. A much smaller stallion with a tan coat and three horseshoes walked by his side, while a mare with a light-orange coat and three apples for a cutie mark with a hat tipped over her eyes tended to the cart.

Tiffany landed beside them. "Excuse me," she said, getting their attention. "I was just wondering how far ahead Ponyville is by hoof. "

The mare turned to her. "Why shucks, Ponyville? It's only a few minutes away by hoof!" She looked Sparkle over. "I take it yer' not from around here?" She held out a hoof. "Name's Applejack, by the way. Pleasure tah met y'all." She waved her foreleg at the two stallions. "Big one there's my brother Big Macintosh and the smaller one's our cousin Caramel." She then jabbed her hoof off to the side and back the way the Princess Ponies came. "We run Sweet Apple Acres, best apples in Equestria!"

Royal Blue trotted over. "Applejack, from Sweet Apple Acres?" She suddenly stomped the ground. "Of course, one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony! Honesty, if I'm not mistaken!" She suddenly dropped down, curtsying. "It's an honor," she said as the other ponies followed suit.

Big Macintosh looked back over his shoulder. "Nice tah' meet you ladies, too. What brings yeh to Ponyville?"

Royal Blue focused on the stallion, her cheeks coloring slightly. "We've come to meet an old friend of ours named Megan." She waved a foreleg at her friends as they approached. "We are the Princess Ponies, guardians of the Heart of Ponyland!" She paused and sighed. "I'm... guessing you've never heard of us?"

Big Macintosh turned around, towing the cart along with him. "Ah think I read of yah back in school. Dream Valley and Paradise Estate, right? A big ole' castle with..." He trailed off as a pair of Bushwoolies hopped up over to him. "And tha' cutest little ball of fuzz I ever did see!" He held out his forelegs and grabbed a Bushwoolie, hugging it close. "So adorable!"

Caramel rolled his eyes. "Man, I tell you what! You will _not_ catch me hugging one o' those balls of hair." He knelt down and eyed a Bushwoolie and the steel helmet it wore. "Man, that hat! What are you a knight or something?"

The Bushwoolie jumped around, waving his tiny arms at Caramel. "Bushwoolie not afraid of pony! Bushwoolie honor guard for Princess Ponies!"

Sparkle cleared her throat and the Bushwoolie bounced back. "As we said, we're on our way to meet an old friend of ours named Megan." She sighed and smiled. "It's been a long time, and we never thought we'd see her again."

Applejack's eyes bugged out. "Megan?" She held a foreleg up into the air, as far as it could go. "About this tall, wears a hat like the one I got on now, stands on her back legs and has paws? _That_ Megan?"

The Princess Ponies all nodded eagerly. "You've met her?" Sparkle exclaimed. "How is she? Is she well? There's a party for her today!"

Big Macintosh looked to Applejack, chewing on his stalk of hay. "Ain't that the party you was invited to, AJ?"

Applejack nodded, tipping her hat forward. "Yeah, that's right. It's at Twilight's place." She suddenly grinned. "If'n you'll let me go with you, I can take yeh all right to her doorstep."

Sparkle grinned, bowing to her. "We would be most honored for your assistance, Applejack." She reared up, kicking the air. "Bushwoolies, an honor guard for Applejack!" she shouted, landing on her hooves and sending up sparks.

Applejack looked back to her brother. "You'll be all right with that stand today, Macintosh?" She kicked slightly at the wheels. "Those right wheels look a little shaky tah' me. I can show that Princess Ponies to the library and then double back to you after."

Big Macintosh waved her off. "Nah, don't worry 'bout it, AJ. Caramel and I can handle it iff'n it breaks. As long as we get tah' the town square we'll be all right." He pointed down the road. "Now y'all go and have fun at the party, yeh hear? Make sure to tell us all 'bout it when yeh get back."

Caramel nodded. "Yeah, Applejack. You go on and have fun at the party like you're planning on and tell us about it, I tell you."

Applejack nodded as the Princess Ponies formed up around her, with the Bushwoolies standing around. The group moved off, quickly leaving Big Macintosh, Caramel and the cart behind as they trotted down the road.

Applejack looked around at all the Princess Ponies as they approached the first few buildings of Ponyville proper, passing through the residential district. "So... whatcha got on yer heads there?" she asked, waving a hoof around her head. "Those some sorta fancy party hats or sumthing?"

Starburst tipped her hat. "Oh, they're our official hats of office! They indicate our positions of authority as guardians of the Heart of Ponyland." She looked around at the thatch-roofed houses and the ponies milling about. "What a wonderful town, Applejack." She waved at a few of the ponies. "Hello, all! It's a pleasure to meet you here in your lovely village!" she shouted.

Some of the ponies waved back, others backing up a bit. Applejack looked around and then reared on her hindlegs. "Hey y'all! Let's give tha' Princess Ponies a nice, Ponyville welcome! They're here for a special friend of not only theirs, but of Princess Celestia's too! So come on yah all and say howdy!"

A few of the ponies approached. "Welcome to Ponyville!" a blue-coated stallion said. "My name's Blues Noteworthy." He pointed towards the town square. "The market's gonna be set up in a bit. I'll be playing my saxophone, and there'll be food to buy as well." He looked back to the Princesses and lowered himself to one knee. "Have a good time!"

Sparkle returned the bow. "Thank you, Mister Noteworthy. Perhaps later we'll sample the fine wares and listen to your music. But for now, we have a prior appointment." She looked around at the crowd gathered around them. "But for now, to the library!"

Applejack led them through the street as the crowd dispersed, some of the ponies returning to their homes but others making their way to the main square and the market set up there. They continued their walk, quickly arriving at the library.

A gasp came from Primrose as she spotted Megan standing at a table with an Earth pony. "There she is!" she shouted, raising a foreleg and waving frantically. "Megan, Megan!"

* * *

><p>Megan took a cupcake and gingerly bit into it, taking a good chunk of the frosting and the apple expertly placed on top. She swallowed it down and sighed. "Mister Cake, I think I might hire you for our twentieth-wedding anniversary," she said, eating the rest of it. She wiped her lips. "Celestia hired you, I presume?"<p>

Mister Cake nodded, blushing slightly. "Indeed she did, Megan. And thank you very much." He looked over his shoulder at Misses Cake and Pinkie as they chatted with Danny and Mike. "Truth be told, with the commission we're getting we can finally take that vacation to Reino the Missus has been wanting." He stomped the ground a few times, but stopped as his eyes widened. "Of course, that means leaving Pinkie Pie in charge..."

Megan chuckled, but a voice from afar calling her name attracted her attention. She looked around, spotting a group of ponies sporting conical hats, with Applejack near the center and some moving piles of fur bouncing along. She suddenly gasped as one of them waved to her. "The Princess Ponies!" she shouted, waving back. "Hello!" she raced around the table, running up to them even as they galloped forward. She suddenly skidded to a stop right before them and curtsied.

Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Megan, there's a time and place for decorum. This isn't it!" She hopped up, wrapping her forelegs around Megan's shoulders and pulling her in for a human-style hug. She brushed her muzzle against Megan's cheek in a kiss. "Oh, how we've missed you!"

Megan returned the hug. "I've missed you, too!" She let go as Sparkle hopped off and back down to the ground. She wiped her eyes and breathed in as the other five trotted up. "I just... I can't believe it!" She threw her arms out to the side, as if to encompass them all. "You actually came!"

Primrose bowed her head. "How could we not, Megan?" She looked to her right as Molly, Danny and Mike approached. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Molly... and Danny?" She looked up at Mike. "I do not believe we've had the pleasure, sir?"

Mike cleared his throat and bowed. "Mike Richards, your majesty. Megan's husband." He suddenly snapped his finger. "'My Little Horsy and the Quest of the Princess Ponies'! That's where I know you from!"

Primrose's eyebrow arched. "I'm sorry, what's that?" She looked to Megan and tilted her head slightly.

Megan's cheeks blushed and she kicked at the dirt. "It's... a book series I wrote back home, detailing my life here." She scratched the back of her head and barked out a laugh. "Bestseller, actually!" She walked over to Mike and held out her hand. "Mike, these are Princesses Primrose, Sparkle, Serena, Royal Blue, Tiffany and Starburst. They guard the Heart of Ponyland and are the... mothers, I suppose, of Celestia and Luna." A Bushwoolie suddenly bounced up to her and she caught it, giggling. "And this adorable thing is a Bushwoolie!"

The Bushwoolie hugged Megan back. "Megan's back! Megan's back! Great news, Megan's back. Yeah, yeah!" He let go and hopped back down as Twilight approached. "And Twilight Sparkle, here too! Great day, great day!"

Twilight nodded. "A great day indeed, Bushwoolie." She walked up to Sparkle and took to one knee. "You all look great! It's been too long, but I was busy with my studies, life in Ponyville." She groaned. "Not much of an excuse, hmm."

Primrose waved her off. "Oh, not like we couldn't take some time to see Celestia's favorite apprentice!"

Molly took a step forward. "Wait, you know them, Twilight?"

Sparkle cleared her throat. "We met Twilight a few times when she was still Celestia's personal apprentice. She brought Twilight when she was still a filly to our castle." She bit her lip and dipped her head. "She was _so_ scared back then..."

* * *

><p><em>Celestia looked down at the small filly at her hooves. "Twilight, are you all right?" she asked, leaning down.<em>

_ Twilight swallowed as the huge castle loomed in the distance. "I'm fine," she said. "Yeah, fine... No, I'm a bit nervous. What if the Princess Ponies think I'm a failure or stupid?"_

_ Celestia's mouth opened. "Now, why would they think that, Twilight? You're studious, hardworking and take excellent care of Spike, despite being not much more mature than him." She nuzzled Twilight's cheek, causing her to giggle. "I've known the Princess Ponies my entire life, they and their Bushwoolie guards. And trust me, they'll love you." She stood up and looked at the castle. "One in particular..."_

* * *

><p>Twilight bowed her head. "I learned a lot from you six about magic. And I'll always be grateful for those lessons." She looked to Applejack, still in the pack of Princess Ponies. "Applejack, great to see you!" She suddenly frowned. "Wait, <em>why<em> are you with the Princess Ponies?"

Applejack shrugged and chuckled. "Aw shucks, Twilight! I was jus' showing tham to yer house. Coinkidink we were going tha' same path." She nodded to Princesses and broke from their pack, trotting over Molly, Danny and Mike. "Pleasure to meetcha!," she said, crossing her forelegs. "Name's Applejack of Sweet Apple Acres, purveyor a' the finest apples in Equestria!"

Molly and Danny silently moved around, focusing on her flanks. "Only three apples," Molly said, kneeling down. She leaned over to look at Applejack's face. "But other than that..." She cleared her throat. "Ah, if I could ask, who was your mother? Pony like you, except some more apples on your flank?"

Applejack blinked. "Well... tha name Applejack's been passed down from mother tah' daughter fer years." She narrowed her eyes and stared at Molly. "Why, precisely?"

Molly giggled. "I knew your... ancestor. Great pony, but she couldn't put her hoof down without tripping over something!" She suddenly held up her hands at Applejack's sudden glare. "Not that you're... like that? Are you?"

Twilight spoke up. "Applejack's one of the most athletic ponies in Ponyville, Molly. I'm not sure what her ancestor was like, but in this case I think the apple might've rolled a bit from the tree."

Applejack looked to her friend and leaned forward, letting her hat slide forward. "Thank yeh, Twilight. Much appreciated, thar." She trotted past Danny and Molly up to a table. She licked her lips at the food there. "So, we waitin' on ceremony, or can anypony dig in?"

Pinkie Pie bounced over from... somewhere and wrapped her forelegs around Applejack's neck, squeezing until she turned blue. "Of COURSE you can dig in!" she shouted. "It's free for all and all for free!" She turned Applejack's head around and locked eyes with her. "Take all you want, but eat all you take!"

Applejack groaned and her eyes rolled around in their sockets. "Pinkie... air..." She gasped and collapsed when she let go, body heaving.

Megan, meanwhile, turned and walked back to the library. "Michelle, Danielle!' she called. "I have some old friends for you to meet."

Michelle sat in front of the decorative bushes, Spike in her lap. She looked up as Megan approached and gently pushed Spike off so she could stand. "Those ponies?" she asked, looking over. "Oh, what cute hats!"

Megan chuckled and looked over her shoulder as the Princess Ponies chatted with Twilight and her family. "They're... unique." She patted Michelle on the shoulder and walked around to the door, ducking inside. "Danielle, Danielle!" She saw her older daughter sitting on the floor, a pile of books around her. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Danielle, come on out. The sun is shining and there's some old friends of mine I'd like you to meet."

Danielle looked up from some hardcover and blinked. "Huh? Oh!" She put it to the side and rose, groaning and wincing. "Ah, ah!" She hopped around a bit and massaged her legs. "That stings!"

Megan chuckled and backed up out of the library. "Next time don't sit on your legs!" She turned and led both ladies over to the Princess Ponies, who by now had moved to the food. "Princess Ponies, these are my daughters Michelle and Danielle. Michelle and Danielle, these are Princesses-"

"- Primrose, Sparkle, Serena, Royal Blue, Tiffany and Starburst!" Michelle blurted out, pointing to each one in turn. She looked to Mom. "Just like in your books, Mom!"

The Princess Ponies looked to each other before focusing on Megan. "Is there any chance we could read these books you've written?" Tiffany asked, eyes shining. "They sound rather nice!"

Megan glanced at the door, then looked around, quickly spotting Twilight chatting with Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "Twilight!" she half-shouted, waving at the Unicorn, "you still got my books in the library?"

Twilight nodded and opened her mouth, but any response was cut off as a half-dozen Pegasi in the golden armor of the Royal Guard descended, towing a large chariot behind them and getting everyone's attention. They landed, trotting and slowing to a halt in front of the library.

Twilight, Megan, Danny and Molly wandered over, the rest hanging back. "I think this is our ride," Danny said, gripping his chair's armrests tightly.

The lead Pegasus detached himself from his harness and walked over. "Greetings!" he announced. "I am Sergeant Cracker Roll of the Equestrian Royal Guard, here for Megan, Danny and Molly." He looked up at the three, eyes widening slightly. "Shall I assume you three are my charges?"

Megan straightened herself up and smoothed her dress slightly. "We are," she said, bowing slightly. "Thank you, Sergeant. We appreciate your fine service."

Cracker Roll nodded and walked around to the back of the chariot. He unfurled a wing and unlatched the back, letting a ramp drop down. "We have chairs for your... unique anatomy," he said, motioning at the inside. Two chairs were bolted to the floor and some chock blocks for Danny's wheelchair were there as well. Six bags were piled near the front and there were some headsets on hooks. "Princess Celestia has also bequeathed you one hundred bits apiece for personal spending and expenses." He looked to Twilight. "If you could, please?"

Twilight nodded and her horn glowed. The bags all floated out. "A hundred bits apiece," she said, shaking her head. "Don't clean out the town," she said, looking to Mike and winking.

Mike knelt down and opened a bag, pulling out a handful of gold coins. He whistled slowly as he let them dribble back inside the sack. "Princess Celestia doesn't do things halfway, does she." He waved Michelle and Danielle over. "Come on, kids. We might be able to go into town later on and see the sights – if it's safe, that is."

Danielle picked up a bit and looked it over. "The sun... and the moon?" She looked up. "Like Celestia and Luna? Are these those... cutie marks you all have?"

Twilight nodded from the chariot. "Precisely!" she said, grinning. "The sun is Celestia's, and the moon is Luna's." She trotted back over to Mike. "Mike, trust me on this. The Everfree Forest is dangerous, but Ponyville itself is pretty safe. As long as they stay inside the town they should be as safe as back home."

Mike looked up and locked eyes with Megan, who merely nodded. He looked to their daughters and sighed. "Oh, they grow up too fast." He patted them on the shoulders and squeezed. "You two promise to be safe?"

Michelle crossed herself. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she said, finishing the little ritual. She glanced at Danielle and Mike as they stared at her. "What? Pinkie Pie taught it to me!"

Megan laughed. "We'd better get going." She ran over to Mike and kissed him, then hugged Michelle and Danielle. "You stay safe," she said before running back to the chariot and sitting down.

The Princess Ponies all trotted over as Twilight, Molly and Danny entered the chariot sitting down or, in Danny's case, letting his wheelchair be secured. "Give our regards to the princesses!" Sparkle said, waving a hoof.

Twilight waved back as Cracker Roll hitched himself back to his harness. He looked back. "Please put on the headsets," he asked, motioning to the ones covering his ears. He stomped twice and the Pegasi galloped forward, wings spread out. They quickly lifted off the ground, sailing into the sky and angling to Canterlot.

Mike glanced to his side at his daughters. "Okay, be back here in an hour, all right?"

Danielle grabbed a bag and hefted it up, grunting in exertion. "We will, Dad!" She kissed him on the cheek. "We love you!"

Michelle hefted her own bag, cheeks turning slightly red. "We'll... be all right," she said, stumbling back before steadying herself.

Applejack walked over and looked up to Mike. "Might as well head into town yerself, Mike. Might be a bit before yer wife gets back." She leaned over and winked. "Head over to the apple cart and tell mah brother Big Macintosh I sent yah and get half-off the price!"

Mike chuckled and hefted a bag. "Thanks, Applejack."

* * *

><p>Featherful walked along the halls of the royal palace, a cart of cleaning supplies rolling behind her. She passed by an Earth pony in the armor of the Royal Guard. "Hey, Bulwark."<p>

Bulwark nodded to her. "Featherful, how's the princess doing?"

Featherful paused and looked around before leaning in close to her friend. "Princess Celestia is expecting an old friend to show up. An old friend!" She cantered back and shook her head. "I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out who it is."

Bulwark's brow furrowed, his helmet shifting. "Old friend?" He tapped his hoof on the marble floor, sending out echoes along the corridor. "Wait, Featherful you remember our classes in high school together? You remember the Prophecies of the Moochik concerning the Mag'ne?"

Featherful's eyes suddenly widened and her mouth moved. "W-what? You don't mean _that_ prophecy, do you?"

The Earth pony nodded and cleared his throat. "'The First shall become the Last, and when the Mag'ne returns she shall lead old and new against the Corruption.'" He paused and his expression matched Featherful's. "This old friend, did the Princess mention anything about her?"

"Not much," Featherful responded, shaking her head. "An old friend who taught her everything, pretty much."

Bulwark breathed out. "Then it _is_ the Mag'ne." he suddenly turned around as the sound of hooves echoed from one end of the corridor. "Who goes there?"

* * *

><p>Princes Blueblood galloped away from the corridor, the Unicorn panting from the exertion. "I-impossible!" he half-shouted. "The Mag'ne, back?"<p>

* * *

><p>Megan let out a whoop as the chariot sailed through the air, a huge grin on her face. "I never thought I'd travel like this again!" she shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. She looked around as Canterlot and the mountainside it was built into expanded. She leaned over the railing and adjusted her headset, pressing a button on it. "Sergeant, can you hear me?"<p>

Cracker Roll's voice came over the headphones, laced through with static. _"Affirmative, Megan. Over."_

Megan looked around and spotted several cities off in the distance. "Can you tell me the names of some of the cities we're passing by, over?"

_"Affirmative,"_ he responded. _"We have binoculars in the chariot for long-range spotting." _His head bobbed to the left. _"If you'll look to your immediate left, you'll see Manehattan and New Yolk City. Farther along is Bittsburg and Stalliongrad."_ His head canted to the right. _"To your immediate right is Palgary and Maredrid. Over."_

Megan nodded. "Thank you, Sergeant." She looked around and quickly pulled the binoculars off of a hook on the inner wall. "So many big cities..." She leaned back and looked through them, frowning. "Molly, you've been to New York. Tell me, when you flew over to JFK, did the skyline look anything like Manehattan?"

Molly stood up and leaned forward, stood up and leaned forward, holding them up to her eyes. "Well, yeah. It's not _exactly_ like it, but those are some pretty big buildings. Now that I think of it, Stalliongrad has a nice skyline, too." She sat back down, looking at Megan out of the corner of her eye. "Megan, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Danny shifted in his wheelchair, turning around at the waist. "How many groups of ponies did we get together for the Equestrian Alliance before we... left?" He turned around as Canterlot loomed. "And how big was Canterlot back then? Just a fort, if my memory's right."

Twilight shifted a bit near the back, but Megan rose from her seat, walked over and knelt beside her. "Don't worry," she said, patting Twilight on the back. "There's questions we have, but we won't ask you anything."

Twilight nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Megan." She sighed and looked to the floor. "I wish... I wish I _could_ tell you, I really do." She blinked away some moisture from her eyes. "How does Pinkie keep stuff inside like she does?"

Megan barked out a laugh. "How else does she plan those parties of hers?" She stood back up and walked back to her seat as the chariot flew up to Canterlot itself and a large tower with a series of red and green lights shining from it. The Pegasi spread their wings out, angled to increase drag. They kicked at the air and flew down into the tower proper, trotting to a four-hoof landing as an Earth pony wearing a bright-orange vest and flashlights mounted to her hooves waved them to the side and a full stop.

Cracker Roll and his team unhitched themselves from the chariot and walked over to the hatch. Cracker Roll opened it and waited while Megan, Molly, Danny and Twilight disembarked. "We shall escort you to the princess's chambers," he said.

Megan and Molly curtsied to him. "Thank you," Megan said as the Pegasi formed up around the quartet. They walked out of the hangar, down halls lined with ornate tapestries and windows looking out across the countryside. They passed by ponies, zebras, deer and other species. Megan waved to them, but the ponies mostly shied away from them. Megan shrugged. "I guess it'll take time."

Danny rolled up to Cracker Roll as they walked. "So, throne room?"

Cracker Roll shook his head. "The Princesses wish to meet you in an informal setting, free from the trappings of royalty." They eventually stopped before a door marked 'private study'. The Pegasi broke formation and Cracker Roll motioned to the door. "The Princesses are inside." And with that, he and the others left.

Megan breathed in. She raised her hand to the door handle, but stopped. She clenched her hand into a fist and shuddered.

Molly and Danny were by her side in an instant. Molly placed a hand on Megan's shoulder and squeezed. "You're not alone," she said.

Danny patted Megan's forearm on the other side. "Just like old times, sis." He suddenly glanced back at Twilight and waved her forward. "Well, maybe not _fully_ like old times. But we're all here for you."

Twilight nodded. "Right, Danny." She leaned forward to look at Megan. "It'll be all right. They're your friends, right?"

Megan half-smiled. "You're right." She looked at the three. "You're all right. Thank you." She reached up and grabbed the door handle, twisting it and opening it up. She stepped inside. "Celestia? Celestia?"

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia reclined on a sofa, eyes focused on the door. A teacup floated over, shaking slightly as she sipped on it. She concentrated on her breathing, slowing it down. "Luna, do you-" She stopped as she looked over and saw the other sofa empty and Luna hiding behind it. She slid off the couch onto her hooves and walked over, lowering her head and nuzzling Luna. "Luna, what is it? What's wrong?"<p>

Luna looked up, tears streaming down her eyes. She threw her forelegs up in the air. "Oh, Celestia, they're g-gonna hate me!" she bawled out, shuddering. "Danny and what h-happened, and then Nightmare Moon..." She dropped her head to the floor and sniffed. "They'll hate me, I know it."

Celestia sat down and wrapped a foreleg around Luna's neck, pulling in for a hug. "No, they won't. It's Megan, Luna. She won't hate you. Neither will Danny."

Luna looked up at her older sister and smiled. "Thanks, but I still don't know. My stomach is full of butterflies and my head's spinning!" She suddenly yawned. "And even with you taking over the moon for me tonight, I'm still tired. Oh, yeah. Thanks for that."

Celestia chuckled. "You're welcome." She rose and walked back to the sofa, sitting down. She looked to the door, but gasped as she felt the inherent magic of Twilight Sparkle right behind it. "They're here!" she squeaked out.

The door opened and Megan was _there_, standing in the doorjamb. She wore a red ankle-length dress, contrasting with a rugged backpack and rifle slung over her shoulder. Molly was at her left, wearing a pair of black dress pants and blouse. Danny at her right wearing a dress shirt, pair of slacks and fingerless gloves. Twilight completed the party, and Celestia inwardly chuckled at the purple ribbon tied in her tail.

Megan stepped inside. "Celestia?" she said, eyes widening. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Celestia?" She stood there, gasping. "It is... is it _you_?"

Celestia slid off the sofa, stumbling a bit as her vision blurred. "Yes, great stars it's me." She wiped at her eyes with a forelegs, but the tears still flowed freely. "Is it _you_?" She stepped forward and leaned forward. "I just... I can't believe it's-"

Megan was suddenly there by her side, wrapping her arms around Celestia's neck and pulling her in for a hug. "I can't either," she said, tears flowing from her own eyes. She held it for a full minute before letting go and stepping back. She looked Celestia over. "Celestia, you're not a pony anymore. You're a horse!" She looked up at her free-flowing mane and held out a hand, reaching to it. "I'm almost afraid to touch your mane, or tail!"

Celestia bit her lip. "Oh, don't worry. It's only bad if you walked over a carpet beforehand." She leaned over. "Danny, Molly, you're both looking well," she said. Fresh tears rolled from her eyes. "I'm... so... happy!"

Molly wiped her eyes and sniffed. "So am I, Celestia." She hunched over. "It's so great to see you again!"

Danny nodded and took out a handkerchief, wiping his eyes. "Great to see you." He looked around. "Where's Luna?" He wheeled himself around, finally spotting the alicorn behind the sofa. "Luna, what are you doing there?" he asked, stopping short of her.

Luna raised her head and looked up at him, blinking. "Danny, you're..." Her eyes drifted to his wheelchair and her gaze drifted off to the side. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p><em>The thunder and lightning crashed all around Luna, but none of it mattered as she nuzzled Danny's bleeding cheek. "Danny, please!" she cried out. She raced around and tugged at the tree branch laying across his back. "Danny..."<em>

_ Danny's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "Luna, you all right?"_

* * *

><p>Danny leaned forward as far as he could go, grabbing Luna's head and letting it support him as he slid forward, grabbing her neck in a hug. "No," he said, tears flowing. "No need, Luna. It's good to see you again." He scooted up and back, waving at Celestia. "Now, come on! This is a party among old friends."<p>

Luna rose to her four hooves and followed him to the rest of the group, sitting down on the sofa while three chairs slid over for Megan, Molly and Twilight. They all sat down, with Danny stopping next to them.

Celestia sat back down on her own sofa and cleared her throat. A handkerchief floated over and wiped her cheeks and dabbed at her eyes. She looked at the three and smiled. "I... I don't know what to say," she confessed, chuckling. "I never thought I'd see you again. Any of you."

Megan nodded and wiped at her face, but another handkerchief floated to her and she grabbed it. "Thank you, and I... I do have a question." Her head lowered and her eyes screwed shut. "Celestia, Luna?" She looked up and her face scrunched. "How long has it really been? How long for you, at least?"

Celestia froze on the sofa. Time crawled to a standstill for her, but she looked up and locked bloodshot eyes with Megan. "How long have you known?" she whispered.

Megan cleared her throat and laced her fingers together. "It was confirmed when we flew over Equestria," she explained. "So many big cities, there. But there were more clues about, like Ponyville and how peaceful it was." She looked to Twilight. "Twilight and Rainbow Dash didn't know what the Smooze was. And there's the fact that the Dragon King is coming by for the party for some reason." She shrugged. "The dragons were on friendly terms with the ponies when we left, but not _that_ friendly."

Luna spoke up. "That night, when you came back, I examined the hole. It seemed to sync up your world and ours, keeping time in pace on both sides. But when the rainbow bridge collapsed, time in Ponyland seemed to speed up. I don't know why, though."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Wait, did you cross to Earth then? I thought I saw something that night outside." He suddenly grinned and snapped his fingers. "It _was_ you, wasn't it!"

Luna nodded, blushing slightly. "It was, Danny. I just... wanted to see you three. It's been so long."

Megan breathed out through her nostrils. "So, my friends? Wind Whistler, Firefly, Surprise?" She shook her head. "I never even expected to see them again, at least in my head." She placed a hand on her chest. "But in my heart, I always wanted to say a proper goodbye to them. To say thank you to them for being my friends." She looked to the ceiling. "So, how long _has_ it been, Celestia?"

Celestia looked to Danny, then Molly, then Twilight before looking to Megan. "Are you ready?" At her nod, she continued. "It has been fifteen hundred years here since you left, Megan."

Megan's mouth dropped open. Her hands dropped to her sides and she gasped. "Fifteen h-hundred years?" She leaned forward, rubbing her pale cheeks. Silence permeated the room as the information sank into the three.

Danny finally coughed into his fist. "Fifteen hundred years? That's..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Everything's changed," he finally said. He looked up at Celestia and Luna. "I guess it explains how you not only got so large, but also are princesses." He chuckled. "I guess you've also gained full control over your powers, too?"

Luna nodded. "Celestia raises the sun for the day, and I raise the moon for the night." She looked to the side. "Well, for a while."

Celestia slid off her sofa and placed a hoof on Megan's lap. "Megan, are you all right?" She leaned in and nuzzled Megan's cheek. "Please be all right, please."

Megan rubbed Celestia's muzzle and half-smiled. "I'm all right, I think." She looked over at Twilight, silent throughout the entire exchange. "Thank you for not telling me, Twilight. I don't think I could've handled it as well."

Twilight bowed her head. "You're welcome, Megan." She looked to Celestia. "Princess, if I may ask, are you all right?"

Celestia smiled at Twilight. "Yes," she said. "And thank you, Twilight." She settled back on the sofa. "Megan, what would you like to do, now? Molly, Danny, you?" She held up a foreleg and swept it from side to side. "We have all day, you know."

Megan sat back up in her chair. "Well, there's that party back in Ponyville you set up. It'd be a shame for the guests of honor not to attend." She rose to shaky feet. "But first, if it's possible, could we have a tour of Canterlot, please?"

Celestia and Luna both slid off their sofas. "You shall have a tour fit for a queen!" Celestia announced. "Nothing but the best for you three!"

Megan cleared her throat. "Well, fit for a princess is good enough." She paused and rubbed her chin. "Wait, why _are_ you two princesses, rather than queens?"

Luna's eyes widened. "But Megan, you always taught us to be humble, and not to distance ourselves from the other ponies." She placed a hoof over her chest. "'A ruler's greatest responsibility is to their subjects', you said."

Celestia nodded. "Yes, and queens can't have tea parties with their subjects, either!" A goofy smile crossed her face. "And I so loved our tea parties together! They were so much fun!"

Megan grinned. "Well, perhaps after the party, we can come back for a tea party, just the two of us?"

Celestia's eyes brightened. "Yes, yes!" She clapped her hooves together briefly. "It'll be so much fun!" She walked over to the door, opening it as she approached. "Come, come! There's so much to show you!"

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

matthais123-Give it time... ;)

MisterQ-Yesnks. I'm a bit of a sap that way. Blueblood knows of the Prophecy. He's simply a smarmy flankhole here. Think of the prophecy and when it was written... As for yet? Read on.

ZeldaTheSwordsman-Thanks. Big surprise, and yeah. Discord is _pure_ evil.

Wing Zero 32-LOL, I think there's room for the sea ponies. Not as hallucinations, mind you. ;)

sun tzu-Walkiing is healthier. ;) You'll see for the bushwoolies. Yes, it's Megan. Maybe a bit of hyperbole on her part concerning sales? You guessed right from your e-mail about the Corruption. No, nothing more to Blueblood than knowing the Prophecies. And thank for reading and all the help you've given me.

Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0-Thanks. :)

Draco Dei-Trixie and Ditzy. Ditzy stayed the night, but Trixie still had to earn bits. That's why it's improvised too. The Princess Ponies are known of, but not the Heart itself. Yes, Caramel's an idiot. Mike's simply not sure of how to address those who created Celestia and Luna by magic. Blueblood's simply being the vain fop he is. Danny's accident occurred... a few centuries before Discord. And yeah, that's Celestia for you. ;)

Progos-That's okay. ;)

Apologies. There was a personal tragedy in my life last week. A funeral for my brother. If I may... please tell your loved ones how much you care about them. And know that I care for all of you. *Hugs all around*

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Applejack looked to the sky as a cyan blur shot to the library, quickly forming into Rainbow Dash. "About time yah got here!" she snapped as Dash landed.<p>

Dash shook her wings as she trotted over to Applejack. She looked up at the sky, eyes narrowing. "Sorry," she said absentmindedly. "Just had to make sure the weather was right." She held up a foreleg and began pointing at several clouds. "It's sunny skies until the evening, when we've got a brief shower scheduled for an hour." Her gaze drifted a bit. "I've got some puffy cumulus set up for shade at spots, though." Her gaze finally settled to a gathering cloud of smoke hanging above the Everfree. "That, however, I can't do anything about"

Applejack blinked. "Beg yer' pardon?"

There was a pause before Dash looked back down and at Applejack. She shifted a bit. "Well, this is pretty important," she finally said, glancing away. "It's the princesses, and Megan and her family deserve a nice day." She looked around. "Hey, where is she? Or her family, for that matter?" She focused on the Princess Ponies. "Who the hay are they?" she asked, waving a foreleg around as a Bushwoolie bounced up.

The Bushwoolie crossed his tiny arms. "They are Princess Ponies!" he intoned, hopping up and down. "Very important, from distant past. Generations of Bushwoolies guard them and castle! Yeah, guard castle!"

Dash eyed the ball of fur as it bounced away. "Okay..." She looked over as a snow-white Pegasus trotted over. "Ah, hi?"

Tiffany held a muffin-laden plate in her mouth and leaned forward. "Wanth thome?" she mumbled.

Dash sat back, grabbed a muffin with her front hooves and munched on it. "Whoa, awesome flavors!" She nodded to Tiffany. "Thanks..."

"Rainbow Dash, meet Princess Tiffany, one of the Princess Ponies and from the era of Dream Valley," Applejack interjected, stepping around and holding her forelegs out. "Princess Tiffany, this here's Rainbow Dash, fastest flier outta' Cloudsdale and the Element of Loyalty."

Tiffany looked around before placing the plate on a nearby table. "Charmed," she said, holding out a hoof, but she dropped it to the ground, striking it against the grass. "Wait, Rainbow Dash?" She looked her over. "Oh, of course! Celestia told us about you!"

Dash glanced to Applejack, then back to Tiffany. "Good or bad?"

Tiffany held the hoof to her chin. "Well, there was the sonic rainbooms, rescuing the Wonderbolts and a Unicorn during the Young Flier's Competition, helping free Luna from Nightmare Moon. I might be forgetting something." She held the hoof back out. "So, good!"

Dash chuckled and pressed her own hoof to Tiffany's, shaking it. "Well, glad to meet a fan!" She leaned in close after dropping her foreleg. "Do you know any of the Wonderbolts? Any chance you going to the Grand Galloping Gala and getting me in with them?" She grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

Tiffany stared at her, but before she could respond Pinkie Pie bounced over, wrapping her forelegs around both Dash's and Tiffany's necks and pulling them in for a hug. "Dashie!" she yelled, throwing her head back. She let go of Tiffany, but kept one foreleg around Dash. "I'm so glad you could make it!" She hopped up onto Dash's back on her hind hooves, holding a foreleg to her forehead and looking about. "But where's Fluttershy, or Rarity?"

Dash groaned and shook her body, knocking Pinkie Pie off. "Where's Twilight?" she asked, looking around. "Or Megan or her family?"

Tiffany spoke up. "Twilight is with Megan and her siblings Danny and Molly in Canterlot, meeting Celestia and Luna." She looked up, focusing on Canterlot far off in the distance. "I hope it's going well," she half-whispered. She looked back to Dash and Applejack. "Megan's husband and their daughters are in Ponyville at the moment, sightseeing." She chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't see them, Dash."

Dash chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, mussing up her mane. "Well, I was a _bit_ busy with the weather today." She yawned, stretching out her forelegs. "And I – yawn! - didn't get my midmorning nap in, either."

Applejack snorted. "'Course yeh didn't, darlin'."

Dash turned around and motioned at downtown Ponyville. "Well, I know Fluttershy's got a few errands before coming over. Saturdays don't mean animals don't get sick or injured." She hopped up, wings spreading out as she hovered over the party. "As for Rarity, I'm guessing she's getting all dolled up?"

Applejack groaned. "Knowing her, it'll be _hours_ while she gets all frou-frouy." She rolled her eyes. "It'll make her gala dress look like an apron and hair net!"

Dash floated back down. "Does she... even know about these Princess Ponies?" She scratched her forehead. "Are there any other guests showing up?" She trotted over to Mister Cake at one of the tables. "Hey, Mister Cake. Who else is on the guest list for this shindig?"

Mister Cake reached back and pulled out the guest list tucked inside his saddlebag and held it out, letting it fall open in front of Dash. She quickly scanned the names, jaw dropping. "King Spykoran the Old? Flutter Ponies?" Her head shot up. "Thanks," she offhandedly said to Mister Cake, trotting back to Applejack and Tiffany. "So we've got the King of the Dragons making an appearance, alongside the Princesses, the Princess Ponies, Megan and her family..." She trailed off as a Bushwoolie hopped by, a tray of vegetable slices balanced on his head. "And Bushwoolies." She waved a hoof at it as it bounced up to Royal Blue and Serena. "This is gonna be _wild_!"

Applejack glanced up at the sun. "I just hope everyone else gets here befor' tha food runs out." She looked down the rows of food. "Maybe by naxt week, that is."

* * *

><p>Mike, Michelle and Danielle wandered about Ponyville, Mike keeping close to his daughters. He looked about as various ponies went about their business in the commercial district, some staring at him and others pointedly ignoring them. He held up his hand and waved at a few of them. Some backed up, but more waved back.<p>

They approached the market square and several carts, stalls and tents set up around Sugarcube Corner and several other businesses. Mike paused and opened his bag of bits, letting them dribble through his fingers. "So, what first?" he asked.

Danielle looked around. "Any bookstores?" Movement caught her eyes and she watched as a helmeted Pegasus filly on a scooter rode up, towing a wagon with an Earth pony and a Unicorn inside. "Hi!" she called out, waving at them.

The Pegasus' eyes widened and she dropped a hindleg down onto the ground, letting it skid along the dirt and dig up a trench. Her _tiny_ wings spread out and her forelegs hanging on the handlebar turned it, sending it into a slight skid. The scooter quickly lost speed as it approached Danielle, slowing to a stop right in front of her.

The Pegasus yanked off her helmet, showing a ragged, pale pink mane. She eyed Danielle, then Michelle and finally Mike. "Who are you?" She leaned back. "_What_ are you? Are you from that hole in the sky where Rainbow Dash punched a hole in space?" She suddenly gasped. "Have you talked to her?"

Danielle blinked. She placed a hand on her chest. "My name's Danielle." She motioned to Michelle. "This is my younger sister Michelle, and our father Mike," she finished, waving back at Mike. "What's your name?"

The Pegasus grinned. "The name's Scootaloo." She waved a foreleg at the wagon, first at the yellow-coated Earth pony with a rose-red mane and ribbon tied in it. "This is Applebloom," she said before jabbing her hoof at the Unicorn with a white coat and a purple – and – rose mane. "And this is Sweetie Belle!"

Applebloom stood up in the wagon and hopped out, trotting over. "Howdy!" she half-shouted, holding a hoof up at Danielle. "Pleasure tah' meetcha! Applejack told me Megan'd have family over, and since she helped save Applejack, that makes y'all part o' _my_ family too!"

Danielle took hold of the hoof and Applebloom shook her foreleg, sending Danielle's arm – and eventually her entire body – swinging. She let go, stumbling back into Mike's arms. "Whoa!" she cried out.

Mike held onto her, steadying his daughter. "You all right?" he asked.

Danielle shook her head and waved her arm about. "I'll be fine... once feeling come back into my arm."

Michelle walked up to Sweetie Belle and held out her brush. "Your mane is _gorgeous_," she said, kneeling down. "How do you get two colors like that? And what do you wash it with?"

Sweetie Belle glanced up and fluffed her mane with a hoof. "Oh, this? Not much, just conditioner and shampoo." She suddenly leaned forward, smiling. "You should see my sister's mane! It's unbelievable how it looks!" She looked up at Michelle's head. "Hmm, I like _your_ mane, too. It's cool how it falls like that."

Mike looked the fillies over. "So, what brings you out on such a fine day? Do you have school or... something?" He cleared his throat as they stared up at him. "Sorry, first day in Ponyville."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle suddenly were by Scootaloo and they all thrust a foreleg into the air. "**WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" **all three shouted at the top of their lungs, sending the three humans _reeling_ from the cacophony.

"We crusade for our cutie marks!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Tah find our special talent!" Applebloom continued.

"And to become good ponies like my sister Rarity!" Sweetie Belle finished.

There was sweet, merciful silence for about a minute before Danielle cleared her throat. She held up her notebook and began writing in it. "Cutie Mark Crusaders?" She walked around and looked at their flanks. "You don't have cutie marks?" The writing intensified. "I didn't get far into my reading of them back at the library. Why don't you have cutie marks?" She sat down on the grass, looking at them with wide eyes and pen at the ready.

The three Crusaders exchanged glances. "Well, we get our cutie marks when we discover our special talent!" Scootaloo said. She jabbed a hoof at her own backside. "And when we do, we get our cutie mark!"

Danielle paused in her writing. "Special talent? Like what? One good thing? A subject? A generalization or specialization?" She scooted forward, right up to the fillies.

Applebloom merely shrugged. "We don' know, Danielle! That's why we're crusadin' fer our cutie marks!"

Sweetie Belle nodded. "We go out and try lots of different stuff to see if we're good at it, and see if we can earn our cutie marks that way!" She jumped back up. "And we won't stop crusading until we do!"

Mike dropped down to one knee. "Wait, these activities you do, are they just random ideas? Do you do stuff you actually like?"

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo turned and faced him. "Well, we try lots of different stuff," Applebloom said. "It's what Rainbow Dash suggested to me when I started trying to find my cutie mark."

Mike blinked. "Well, do you go back to stuff you've tried before? You're not gonna be good at something right away." He chuckled and rubbed his forearm. "I was all thumbs when I first started construction work."

Sweetie Belle arched an eyebrow. "What's a 'thumb'?" She looked to Scootaloo and Applebloom, who both shrugged. She looked back to Mike. "Well?"

Mike paused before holding up his right hand with his fingers splayed. "This is the thumb," he said pointing to it with his other hand. He tilted his head to the side and looked down at the Crusaders' hooves. "Yeah... I guess you three wouldn't know what it is, would you." He curled his fingers and the thumb around.

Applebloom stomped on the grass. "Ah course!" she exclaimed. "It's like Spike's claws when he writes those letters fer Twilight!" She stepped forward and looked at Mike's hands. "What can ye build with those things, Mike?" She stood up and pointed back with a hoof. "We got ourselves a clubhouse fer crusadin' that I fixed up, but even with mah mouth, tail and hooves it was hard."

Michelle grinned. "A clubhouse? Cool! Can we see, please?" She suddenly looked to Mike, eyes wide and lower lip protruding. "Can we, Daddy, please?"

Mike shook his head. "Sorry, Michelle, but not this time. I don't want you girls out of contact in such a strange place." He suddenly held up his hand. "No offense, Crusaders."

Danielle suddenly reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She slid it open and pointed it at Mike. "Mom said her cell phone still received bars from Earth," she said. "And cell phones transmit to the cell tower, so..." There was a sudden _ringing_ from Mike's pocket. "Ah, success!"

Applebloom walked over and leaned over Danielle's shoulders. "What is that?"

Danielle held it up. "It's a small, portable telephone, Applebloom. Like the one in the library." She stopped and furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, not _exactly_ like the one in the library. It's smaller, for one thing," she said, chuckling. "And looks like we can still keep in contact even here!"

Mike pulled the phone out of his coat pocket and looked it over, turning it off. "Well, I'll be." He looked over his shoulder. "Well, there _is_ a cell tower half a block from the house." He stood up ,sighed and looked back at Danielle and Michelle, eyes narrowing. "Call back in ten minutes or if there's trouble. And by what _I_ would consider trouble, not what you or they would consider trouble," he stated, waving at the Crusaders. "Got it?"

Danielle nodded and stood up, groaning slightly. "We'll be all right, Dad." She walked over and stood by Michelle. "Right?"

Michelle nodded and held up her hair brush. "Right, Danielle!"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle piled back into the wagon while Scootaloo hopped back onto her scooter. Her tiny wings buzzed and she drove off, the two girls walking beside them. Mike sighed. "I love you!" he called out, waiting as they turned and waved back. He looked around Ponyville, stomach suddenly growling. "Okay, where to eat... " He snapped his fingers. "Apples, apples are good. Humans can eat apples as well as horses. And Applejack mentioned an apple stand run by her brother!"

He wandered the commercial district a bit, waving at some of the ponies. One blue Unicorn stallion lowered his floating saxophone and waved a hoof at him, and a pony with sideburns, athletic gear and a tennis racket in foreleg also waved back. He walked up to a wooden cart festooned with apple-related imagery, several baskets of apples and small tables with apple-related products set up around it. A bright-red stallion wearing a harness and a smaller stallion with a cream-colored coat stood near a smaller stand with a cash box on top of it.

Mike walked up to the pair, smiling. "Morning, gentlemen... I mean, morning gentle... ponies?" His cheeks reddened slightly. "What would you recommend?"

The red stallion waved a foreleg at the barrels and tables. "Just about ever'thin here is home-grown at Sweet Apple Acres," he said. He eyed Mike. "Name's Big Macintosh, sir. Iff'n I may ask, y'all any relation to a mare named Megan?"

Mike chuckled. "She's my wife, actually." He looked at a table of apple fritters and lifted his bag of bits high. "How much for the fritters?"

Macintosh's head swung over to the apple fritters. "Four bits a carton," he said. "Best deal in Ponyville," he continued, smiling.

Mike nodded and Pulled out some of the gold coins, laying them on the counter before picking up a carton and munching on some of the batter-fried apple slices. He let out a sigh. "Oh, these are _good_."

Macintosh nodded. "Eyup." He walked around to Mike, standing almost at shoulder-height with the man. "So, what brings yah to Ponyville, Mike? A bit o' sightseein' or something else?"

Mike shrugged and leaned against the cart slightly. "My wife used to come to this land a while back." He held up his hand. "Long, _long_ story on her part, and I'm not even sure of all the details." He shook his head. "Apparently she used to be able to talk her way out of anything, or kill it if she couldn't do that."

"Eyup."

Mike looked to the sky and finished his carton of fritters. "Still can't make a tuna casserole to save her life, though."

The other stallion whinnied. "Man, I tell you what that's just like mares. Know what I mean?" He paused as Mike and Macintosh looked over at him. "Oh, name's Caramel, I tell you. Macintosh and Applejack are'mah cousins."

Mike nodded to him. "Nice to meet you." He put down some more bits and took a bottle of apple juice from a table, taking a sip and sighing. "Nice." He stepped back and looked the cart over, noticing one of the wheels propped up against the cart proper and a block of wood stuck underneath for support. "Macintosh, you got a flat?" he said, half-smiling.

Macintosh walked around and lowered his head. "Wheel came off just as we're setting up fer today." He kicked at it with his hoof. "It'll take two of us tah fix it, but we need one of us tah run tha stand!"

Caramel nodded as a pair of young fillies ran up, dropping some apples onto the counter. "Ten bits," he said. He looked over as the coins floated up out of one of their saddlebags. "Can't afford te shut down, I tell you. Nope."

Mike nodded absently, kneeling down and looking the cart over. He grabbed a handle and pulled on it, sliding open a drawer with hammer, nails and other tools. He looked at the wheel and the axle hub. "I think I can fix this so at least you can get back to the farm. Won't be pretty, but it'll last." He looked to Macintosh. "Feel like giving me a hand?"

Macintosh eyed him for a moment before Mike's head drooped. "I mean hoof! Yes, hoof!" He let out a breath and picked up the hammer. "Or at least a strong backside?"

Macintosh chuckled and knelt down, scooting under the cart. He stood up, lifting it up enough for Mike to kick the block out of his way. "Eyup, Ah reckon I can git that much done for yah, Mike."

Mike nodded as he hefted the wheel up and onto the axle hub. Meanwhile, a pale-yellow Pegasus trotted over. She glanced at Mike and shied back a bit. "Oh, oh!" She paused as a small bunny sitting on her backside thumped his foot on her hip and jabbed a paw at the stand. "Oh, you're right, Angel." She walked up to Mike and bowed her head. "Hello, there. My name's Fluttershy." She suddenly seemed to shrink into herself. "I-I'm sorry, but are you by any chance related to a human named Megan?"

Mike looked over his shoulder at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm her husband, Mike Richards." He glanced back at the wheel and shrugged. "Sorry, I'd be more polite but I don't know how long Macintosh can support the cart's weight. Right, Mac?" He looked over, but his expression changed to one of concern. "Mac, you all right?"

Macintosh looked away, his cheeks somehow becoming even redder than usual. His legs, steady before, quavered slightly. "I-I'm all r-right," he stammered out. "J-just keep on doin' tha w'work, Mike." he looked back, locking eyes with Mike. "Please?"

Mike nodded as Fluttershy bought a carton of apple fritters and a case of apple juice from a smirking Caramel at the coin box table. She trotted back to Mike as he began hammering nails. "It was nice to meet you, Mike," she said, smiling. "I'll see you at the party later?"

Mike ceased hammering for a second and scooted around to face Fluttershy. "I should be back in an hour," he said, a smile crossing his lips. He extended a hand to her. "Nice to meet you, Fluttershy." He glanced at Angel. "You too, Angel."

Fluttershy stared at the hand for a moment before timidly extending a slightly-shaking hoof at him. Mike gripped it lightly before letting go and she turned, trotting off. He looked over at Macintosh and leaned over. "Got a bit of a crush?"

Macintosh sighed. "Eyup." he stared at Fluttershy as she trotted off. "She's just so... so _nice_, and gentle and sweet and loving, but she's not weak either." He groaned. "Almos' done, Mike?"

Mike hammered a few more nails into the hub. "Okay, let's see if it'll hold." He stepped back as Macintosh knelt down as far as he could and scooted out. The wagon settled and the wheel stayed steady. Mike placed his hands on his hips and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Macintosh. And if I were you, I'd go up to Fluttershy and tell her how you feel."

Macintosh snorted. "What'd a filly like that want wih' an old draft horse laik mahself, Mike? I'd have nothin' to offer her, not really."

Mike reached over and patted the horse on his back, rubbing it. "Macintosh, that's what I thought about myself when I first asked Megan out on a date back in high school. What can you offer her? Love, understanding, hard work and being there for her."

Caramel spoke up as he finished with another sale. "Man, Mike, don't even bother! Macintosh's been pining for her ever since they met, I tell you what!" he waved a foreleg at the pair. "I mean, come on!"

Macintosh glared at Caramel for a moment before turning around. His big head darted this way and that before he settled on one stallion. "Hey, Blues!" he shouted, waving a hoof at the musician. He waited for Blues to wave back before stepping around Mike and up to a furiously-blushing Caramel. "What'd ye be sayin' about pining, Caramel?"

* * *

><p>Danielle and Michelle followed Scootaloo and her wagon down the dirt roads of Ponyville, out past the town limits and to the gates of Sweet Apple Acres. They passed through and Applebloom waved at an ancient mare on a rocking chair on the barn's front porch. "Hi, Granny Smith!" she called out.<p>

Granny Smith languidly waved a hoof at the group as they walked down to the apple orchards. "Hi, Applebloom!" she wheezed out. She leaned forward and adjusted her glasses at the pair of bipeds walking beside the Crusaders. "What the..." She sighed. "Ah, gotta get a new prescription. Thought I saw humans for a second there."

The quintet walked down through groves of apple trees to the outer reaches of the farm, eventually coming to a clearing by a river. One large tree dominated the comparatively-empty field, a treehouse built amongst the branches. Danielle looked up at it and whistled. "Now _that_ is a treehouse!" She looked back down as Applebloom jumped out of the wagon. "You did all that?"

Applebloom nodded, grinning widely. "Ayup! I rebuilt it from tha' bottom up." She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, holding up her hooves in front of her face. "Ahm still not sure about indoor plumbin', though."

Michelle and Sweetie Belle ran up the ramp, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Danielle following. Inside was a table, some chairs, various hoof-drawn posters and other assorted nicknacks. Danielle walked over to a crude map of Ponyville, with each building or natural formation crossed out. She waved her hand at it. "What's this?"

Scootaloo trotted up to it. "Each location we've been to in order to try for our cutie mark." She looked over at her blank hindquarters and sighed. "But so far nothing we've tried worked!"

Sweetie Belle, sitting at the table and munching on a snack from Michelle's bag, rolled her eyes. "Maybe if we didn't try things that nearly kill us each and every time it wouldn't be so bad!" She placed a foreleg on the table and leaned her head on her hoof, blowing a bit of mane out of her eyes. "I mean, seriously!"

Danielle glanced back at the map and placed her hands on her hips. "Have you tried anything more than once?"

Scootaloo paused. Her mouth worked for a bit before she spoke. "Well... if we didn't get a cutie mark from it, what's the point of trying it again?" She thrust a hoof into the air. "Rainbow Dash told Applebloom to try as many things as she could, so that's what we do!"

Danielle looked to Michelle, who sat with her legs scrunched up slightly in an undersized chair. "But..." She groaned and shook her head before continuing. "But if you don't keep at something, you'll never even have the chance to get good at it or see if you like it enough to keep at it!" She threw her hands up into the air. "I mean, come on!" She jabbed her finger at a drawing of a large tree. "What did you do there?"

Applebloom spoke up. "We tried kite flying, Danielle." She scratched the back of her head. "Ah tried it with Rainbow Dash before wah formed tha Crusaders." She looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "It wasn't _too_ bad, until I got tangled in tha lines."

Scootaloo waved her off and stuck out her tongue. "Aw, that's sissy stuff!" She rubbed her hooves together and her eyes gleamed. "Although I was thinking of hang-gliding this afternoon!"

**"NO!"** Danielle, Michelle, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle all blurted out. They all looked at each other before giggling.

Scootaloo growled and hung her head. "Fine! What do you want to do, then?"

Applebloom spoke up. "Well, kite flying might be somethin' nice and simple. No way wa can git into trouble or covered in tree sap doin' that!"

Danielle's eyebrows arched. "Tree sap?" she repeated, looking to the Earth pony. "You get covered in tree sap crusading?"

Sweetie Belle shrugged. "Not _all_ the time. Just... some of the time?"

Michelle chuckled nervously. "Maybe just some nice, safe kite flying, then? Nothing too stressful for your guests?"

Everyone in the treehouse turned to Scootaloo, who kicked at the floor. "All right!" she growled out. "But it's gonna be so boring!"

* * *

><p>"Yathoo!"<p>

Scootaloo ran along the grassy field, handle in mouth and a rather large kite flying behind her.

Danielle and Applebloom stood off to the side, Danielle with a bottle of water from her backpack in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She held it out for Applebloom to look at the screen. "And when you touch the screen, it sends commands that can call people, connect to a network of information or take pictures." She cycled through application icons. "It's a bit hard for me to explain _how_ it works, though."

Applebloom looked at the phone with wide eyes. "I mean, ye can do all sortsa things with it that I never even dreamed of!" She sighed and shook her head. "Do all humans have stuff like this?"

"Just about," Danielle responded. She knelt down and placed it on the grass. "So, when you get your cutie mark, then what? Are you an adult? A teenager?"

Applebloom pecked at the screen with the edge of her hoof. "Not yet adults," she murmured. "It'd be more proper tah call me a filly than a foal." Her eyes widened as the bottom of the phone flashed. She scooted back. "What'd I do? What'd I do?"

Danielle chuckled and picked the phone up. "You just took a picture." She held the screen in front of Applebloom. "What a lovely picture of grass!"

A sudden gust of wind blew through. The kite picked up speed. Scootaloo dug her hooves in, but the kite dragged her along. Sweetie Belle ran over and grabbed the Pegasus by the haunches, but succeeded only in being dragged along herself. She lost her already-tenuous grip, tumbling along. Scootaloo tugged back on the string, but the wind increased. The cord grew taut before the handle _snapped_ out of Scootaloo's mouth, careening up and up until it sailed up past the kite itself, coming down as the kite flew right into a tree.

Danielle, Applebloom and Michelle arrived a few seconds later, skidding to a stop. "You all right?" Michelle asked.

Scootaloo spat at the ground. "Ugh, am I missing any teeth?" she asked, opening her mouth wide.

Applebloom waved a hoof in front of her muzzle. "Nope, but yah could stand to stop eatin' those onions!" she said, smirking.

Scootaloo closed her mouth and glared. "Hah, hah." She turned and looked up at the kite, lodged in the branches of the tree. "Ah, horse apples!" she swore. She looked at the small nubs of wings on her croup. "Too small to fly," she groaned.

Danielle looked up and down the tree, rolling up her sleeves. She grabbed the lowest branch and heaved herself up, grabbing the next branch. "I'll have it down in no time!" she shouted.

Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle all waved their hooves in the air. "You go!" Applebloom shouted. She shook her head. "Man, Ah wish I had hands now!"

Michelle clasped her hands together and shook them. "Be careful," she shouted.

Danielle finally reached a branch above the kite was caught up in and grabbed hold of it, wrapping her arms around it. She inched out, hugging it with both arms and legs as she approached the kite. She reached out with a hand at the kite below her, gritting her teeth. Her fingers waggled a bit in the air before finally grabbing it. She cried out in triumph, but it quickly changed to one of fright as her left arm hit a smooth spot on the branch, losing purchase.

Danielle's upper body dangled down, her legs quickly losing purchase around the branch. She fell, shrieking and hitting the tangled-up cord, becoming wrapped up in it. She _dropped_, the cord and kite still tangled in the branch above stopping from hitting the ground.

Michelle's mouth dropped. "DANIELLE!" she screamed as her older sister dropped. She winced as Danielle's descent was halted by the impromptu net. "Are you all right?"

Danielle swayed a bit in the tangled web, looking down at everyone. She groaned and flexed her arms. "I... I'm stuck," she stated. She kicked her legs, but the cord tightened around them with every movement. "Oh, Mom and Dad are gonna _kill_ me." There was a pause before she rolled her eyes. "Michelle, call Dad up."

Michelle pulled out her cell phone and turned it on, but frowned as it chimed. "Wait, we don't have any bars out here!" She looked up. "Danielle, we don't-"

"I heard you," Danielle interrupted. She wiggled her body to no avail. "This sucks." She looked to the fillies. "Hey, any ideas?"

Applebloom nodded. "Don't worry, Danielle! Aye got one." She looked to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle, help me get tha trampoline. Scootaloo, y'all get yer machete." She turned around and galloped off, her friends close behind.

Danielle watched as they galloped off, eyes widening. "Wait, did she say trampoline? And machete?" She looked to Michelle, who nodded. "I am _so_ dead..."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle returned a few minutes later, the former pulling a large trampoline by her teeth and the latter butting it with her head. Scootaloo followed, a machete in her mouth by the handle that was almost as long as her whole body. Applebloom slid it under the dangling Danielle. "Ah think that's right!' she said, glancing up.

Michelle looked around at all the fillies. "You sure she'll be all right?"

Applebloom held up her hooves to her eyes and stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth. "Yeah, got it under her." She looked to Scootaloo. "All set?"

Scootaloo nodded and dug her hooves into the trunk, her wings beating as hard as they could. After a few minutes, she reached the branch the cord was tangled around and crawled out onto the branch.

Danielle looked down at the ground. "Okay, what's going on?"

Applebloom chuckled nervously. "Ah, yah sure yah wanna know?"

"YES I WANNA KNOW!" Danielle shouted, waving her fists about as much as she could. She suddenly felt the cords around her arm loosen. Her entire body shook as a loud _thunk_ could be heard from above. "Michelle..."

"Scootaloo's cutting you down!" Michelle shouted. "Don't worry, we've got a trampoline set up under you!"

Danielle swayed a bit before the last line was cut, sending her plummeting down. She twisted about, managing to _barely_ get her onto her back and spreading her arms out. She hit the trampoline, bouncing back up and falling back down. After a couple more rebounds, she tucked her legs under her and hopped off the trampoline entirely. She landed on the grass, stumbling a bit before Michelle caught her. "Ugh...

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked up at her, concern in their eyes. "Y'all all right?" Applebloom asked.

Danielle breathed out and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think." She held up her hand and Michelle let go. She wobbled a bit but remained standing. "Okay, better idea than I thought," she admitted. She turned around – just as Scootaloo dropped onto the trampoline, rebounding off and _careening_ into her chest, knocking her to the ground.

Scootaloo laid on top of Danielle for a few moments before Danielle spoke. "Scootaloo?"

"Yes, Danielle?"

Danielle's head rose slightly so she could glare at the Pegasus. "Ever think of, I don't know, a book reading cutie mark?"

Scootaloo's mouth stretched out in a nervous grin. "Heh, heh... maybe?" Her head cocked to the side. "Or maybe a lion-taming cutie mark!"

Danielle's head flopped back and she looked up at the sunny sky. "How did Mom _do this_?"

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Hanzo-Thanks. :)

wolvmbm-Thanks, I'll try.

DreadedCandiru2-Yeah, the CMC are NUTS. Ditzy will be back home soon enough.

One Lucky Unicorn-Thank you. :) The old cartoon wasn't _too_ bad. At least compared to G2, G3 and 3.5. As for Blueblood... maybe. But compared to the others there's less to work with.

JusSonic-Welcome, and thanks. Not easy, connecting them.

ZeldaTheSwordsman-Yeah, I've heard that. I think she tripped a few times offscreen. ;)

nyxfan-Thanks, I will.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Celestia's head swayed back and forth as she and Luna led Twilight, Megan, Molly and Danny down the hallways of Canterlot, motioning to ancient pictures, tapestries and artwork built directly into the walls themselves. "And this depicts Star Swirl the Bearded and Spellion in their final duel before deciding broomsticks were better used for sweeping than fighting," she said, waving a hoof at a picture of two stallions in wizard's robes, one with bells festooning the hem of his robe and hat. Celestia shook her head. "Star Swirl always was a nut."<p>

Megan stepped forward and looked up at the picture. "I think I remember them," she said. "Spellion helped with the protection spells for the books, and Star Swirl... showed off his beard-growing spells on everyone." She shook her head. "Yeah, 'nut' is about right for him."

Twilight's jaw dropped. "Star Swirl the Bearded, a nut?" Her eyes twitched as everyone looked to her. She pasted a nervous smile on her face. "W-well, okay. I never _met_ them, but were they really that bad?"

Danny drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair. "He used his beard-growing spell on me when we first met," he said, the drumming increasing in speed. "When we got back Mom showed up at my apartment and thought I had become some sort of neo-hippie."

Molly covered her mouth with one hand and clutched her stomach with the other. "Oh, god!" she barked out, cheeks turning red with laughter. "She-she thought you were dropping out of college!" Her legs bent and she placed a hand against the wall for support. "I-I mean, _you_?"

Megan grinned and her shoulders heaved. "Oh, right!" she said, snapping her fingers. "She and Dad bought you those old Beatles and Stones albums, too." She shook her head. "I was tempted to buy you a lava lamp, actually."

Twilight's head canted to the side. "Wait, what? A... lava lamp?" She glanced down. "I'm guessing it's not real lava, right?"

Megan paused. "No, Twilight. I'm... not sure what's in one, but it's not lava." She looked down the hallway and began walking, looking at the various images. "Celestia, Luna, is there anything for the Dream Valley ponies?" she asked, turning back to the alicorns.

Celestia slowly lowered her head. "Megan, are you sure? It might be a bit painful for you."

Megan clutched her hand and brought it to her chest. "I never told them goodbye," she whispered, looking down to the floor. "Please?"

* * *

><p>They walked through the Canterlot Royal Gardens, past a hedge maze and statues surrounding it, down a stone path to a wooded area. The trees rapidly thinned out to reveal a large memorial. A long path of cobblestones was set down, lined with trees and statues of ponies. Each statue had a fresh coat of paint on it, bringing it to vibrant life. In the center of the path was a miniature reconstruction of Paradise Estate with a plaque mounted below it.<p>

Megan walked up to the plaque and knelt down. 'Paradise Estate, the first home of Equestria'." She looked back over her shoulder at the group, eyes brimming with fresh tears. She barely moved as Celestia and Luna walked up, sitting down next to her.

Danny rolled up to a statue of a Pegasus with a goofy grin on her face, her wings splayed out in welcome and three balloons for a cutie mark. "Hey, Surprise," he said, clearing his throat. "Sorry I missed your last party." He reached out and stroked her muzzle. "I hope it was a good one."

Molly approached a statue of Heart Throb. She blinked and hugged herself. "I didn't say anything when I learned ho-how long it really was," she mumbled. "I'm sorry, Heart Throb. I put all my time in Dream Valley out of my mind, but now?" Fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Now I'm sorry I did."

Twilight walked up to a statue of the original Twilight and dipped her head in respect. "I've heard of you," she said. "I know you're my ancestor a _long_ ways down the line. Mom's told me all about you, too." She shifted her hooves a bit. "I guess... thanks, for all you did for Ponyland, for Dream Valley and for Equestria itself." She looked back up. "And... I _really_ like your mane, too."

Megan reached out and brushed the plaque a bit, removing some dust. She glanced over as Celestia and Luna leaned in for a hug. "Hi," she said, the ghost of a smile crossing her lips as she wrapped one arm around Celestia's neck and the other around Luna's in a hug. "Thanks."

Celestia leaned back, tossing her head about a bit. "Why?" she asked, puzzlement clear in her voice and on her face.

Megan shook her head. "Thanks for being here, for taking such great care of Ponyland, and for being you." She squeezed them once more in a hug before letting her arms slide back down. Megan sat there in front of the model for another few minutes before slowly rising to her feet. She turned and walked around, stopping in front of a statue of a Pegasus with a light mane and several whistles for a cutie mark. "Wind Whistler, my old friend. I'm so sorry I never said goodbye." She spread her arms out. "What you built here with your four hooves, it's greater than I ever dreamed of. I just wish..." She stopped and swallowed, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

It was another minute or so before Megan found her voice again. By now Molly and Danny were by her side, holding her arms. "I wish I could t-tell you, to your face." She wiped her eyes and shuddered as Celestia, Luna and Twilight also stood by her. She looked around at everyone and forced a smile. "Sorry about this," she murmured.

Molly tightened her grip and smiled even as her eyes grew moist. "Hey, no problem. Times like this, we all get a little weepy." She pointed to her own wet cheeks. "See?"

Megan chuckled slightly. She looked to Celestia. "How long before we have to go back?"

"We can stay as long as you want, Megan," Celestia responded. She looked to Danny and Molly. "As long as _all_ of you want."

Megan nodded. "Thanks, but I think it'd be best to get back to the party sooner rather than later." She smiled, this time the expression reaching her eyes. "Mister and Missus Cake went to all that trouble, after all. And I don't want to see it go to waste."

Celestia snorted, nostrils flaring. "I saw their work while raising the sun and guiding it on its way in the morning. There should be enough leftovers for about a week. But, you're right." She turned her head and glanced back and up. "Perhaps it would be good to go back there soon and see everyone else." A sneaky smile crossed her lips. "But there's one more place I'd like to show you three, if it's all right." She looked to Luna. "The Vault?"

Luna nodded. "Excellent idea, dear sister." She noticed confusion on her friends' faces. "It's what you left behind, for us, for all ponykind. Your books, your charts, diagrams and guides. We've built Equestria using them as a foundation." She motioned down the path and turned, cantering off. "You'll love it!"

* * *

><p>The group eventually emerged into an open-air courtyard, the sun shining down on ponies and other beings as they went about their day. A large fountain dominated the center, water shooting into the air and from various statues around.<p>

Megan walked up to the fountain. She placed a hand on one of the statues. It had the head of a pony and the body of an aquatic creature. It held a pot under one of its fins, with water spewing from it. "A sea pony?" she asked. She looked back as the others walked up. "Celestia, the sea ponies are still around?"

Celestia nodded as she trotted up, smiling. "They stick mostly to underwater cities and the coastlines, but there's a group living at the foot of the Mount Eohippus here, along with some Crabnasties." She looked off to the side. "Perhaps you'd like to visit them on your next visit?"

Molly paled slightly. "I'm not so sure, Celestia. Never was too comfortable underwater." She looked around as the others in the courtyard shied away, backing up against the walls or simply trotting out. "And is it my imagination or are the others here a bit skittish around us?"

Luna's mane and tail flashed, changing from hair to a translucent flowing field of energy. Her eyes glowed and she trotted around, hooves striking the pavement and cracking it. She held a foreleg up and swept it across the air as she spoke, the very air vibrating. **"Halt, citizens of Canterlot!"** she bellowed. **"Why do thou flee from our friends and companions, instead of coming forth to celebrate them?"** She jabbed a hoof at a particularly large Unicorn stallion. **"Prince Blueblood, come ****forth and make thine case!"**

Blueblood skittered forth. He looked around before focusing on Luna. The stallion swallowed before speaking. "A-Aunt Luna, i-it's a pleasure to see y-you o-once more..." He trailed off and looked to Megan. He looked back to Luna as she glared at him. "I-I-I..."

Luna scrapped a hoof across the pavement, leaving a rather deep trough. **"Foalish nephew!"** she bellowed, sending his mane to nearly horizontal. **"Thou has been asked a question by thine royal aunt, and thou WILLST respond or else-"**

Danny suddenly rolled around, placing himself between Luna and Blueblood. "Whoa, whoa whoa!" he exclaimed, placing his hands up. "Luna, what's gotten into you? I know you liked a bit of drama in the old days, but let the guy speak!"

Luna cleared her throat. "My apologies, Danny. I was using the Traditional Canterlot Speaking Voice."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, but you're not projecting from the top of a balcony." He whipped his head around to look up at Blueblood. "And pal, we're not gonna bite. We're simply old friends of Luna and Celestia, here to visit." He glanced over at Megan and Molly. "Right?"

Megan walked forward, Molly trailing behind. She hopped up onto the lip of the fountain ans looked around. "My name is Megan Richards," she announced, placing one hand on her chest and waving at her siblings with the other. "This is my brother Danny and my sister Molly." She moved her arm around to Luna and then Celestia. "We are old friends of Celestia and Luna, from the past." She hopped down off the fountain and approached Blueblood. "Prince Blueblood, it's an honor to meet you."

Blueblood looked Megan up and down, eyes widening. "Old friends?" he asked. At her nod, he took a step back. "F-from the past? As in Dream Valley past? As in..." He trailed off and spread his hooves out. "As in the Mag'ne?"

Megan blinked. She opened her mouth, but paused and leaned in before speaking. The what?" She looked to Celestia and then Luna, who both suddenly pasted grins onto their faces and began sweating. "Celestia? Luna? What's he talking about?" She looked back to Blueblood. "No, not 'Mag'ne', but Megan."

Molly's eye quirked as she observed her sister and the stallion. She turned and stepped back around the fountain up to Celestia's side. "Pray tell, what is the 'Mag'ne'?" she asked, expression darkening.

Celestia dipped her head and sighed. "The answers to that are in the Vault, but the quick and dirty answer, that will raise more questions than answers." She waved a wing at Megan, who by now was surrounded by a half a dozen ponies, three zebras and a giraffe. "She _is_ the Mag'ne, the Giver of Gifts, Defender of the Stable and a bunch of other titles that don't make a saltlick of sense." She looked back as Blueblood stepped back and dipped his head at something Megan said. "How does she _do_ that?"

Molly's head shot back and forth between Celestia and Megan. "Wait, are you telling me Megan's become some sort of theme park version of herself?" She looked to Twilight, standing there with a mortified expression on her face. "And did you know about this?"

Twilight sighed and nodded. "The Mag'ne is an old tale, told by mother to foal. I never put much stock in it until Princess Celestia took me to the Vault and showed me everything there, including a rather large mural of Megan. And with the events of the past few days..." She trailed off, shrugging.

Celestia nodded. "Over the past _fifteen centuries_, Megan's exploits and feats were exaggerated. We lost some of the earliest records, too. Stuff from even before Luna and I were born," she said, eyeing Molly. "Star Swirl and Spellion both told the Senate to let Megan's true role fade into myth and legend. Wind Whistler agreed with them so Luna and I followed along."

Molly blinked. "But why? What reason did they give for creating this obscure legend?" Her gaze sharpened into a glare. "And why did you, Luna and possibly others go along with it?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

Celestia groaned. "Molly, some of it was inevitable with the passing of time." She fixed a playful smile on her face. "Especially considering what you told me of earlier heroes from your own country. Or did George Lincoln -"

"Washington."

"- Washington really throw a silver dollar across that river you mentioned? And that was only two hundred years ago."

Molly nodded. "Okay, that's a good point. But why didn't you correct any of it?"

"Well, Star Swirl and Spellion... "

* * *

><p><em> "Are you sure about this?" Wind Whistler asked, leaning over the table and peering through her glasses at the two robed ponies standing before the Equestrian Senate.<em>

_ Star Swirl the Bearded nodded, the bells hanging off his hat and robes jangling. "Crystal, Wind Whistler. The visions we have show Megan must fade into history, as a legend for the future. Remember the final Prophecies of the Moochik you, Celestia and Luna recorded before he vanished? It all fits."_

_ Spellion, standing beside Star Swirl, nodded. "Equestria will need her to lead when the First becomes the Last, my friend. The Mag'ne can do that. And with the passage of time, some exaggeration will prove inevitable anyway."_

_ Wind Whistler looked to the pair of alicorns standing at the far end of the table. "Celestia, Luna, will you acquiesce to this plan of theirs?"_

_ Celestia shared a glance with Luna before looking to Star Swirl and Spellion. "You're sure?" she asked. At their nods, she groaned. "I suppose I can go along with it. Luna?"_

_ Luna shook her head, sending her mane swishing about. "It doesn't seem fair! All of ponykind should know the _real_ Megan, not some made up version and legend!"_

_ Star Swirl spoke up. "They will, eventually. But right now they must fade into the mists of history." He looked around, focusing on everypony there. "As we must all, one day."_

* * *

><p>Molly grumbled. "If those two agreed on this 'Mag'ne' business, then they must've known something was up." She looked to Megan as she hugged a blushing Blueblood. "I'm not sure she's gonna take deification well."<p>

Twilight spoke up. "Well, it's not so much that, Molly. More an... exaggeration than anything. What I read in Megan's novels indicates she's a lot like the Mag'ne, just her exploits were a bit stretched out. An old mare's tale would be a good description."

Celestia nodded, smiling. "Excellent way to put it, Twilight. Even so, she's still deserving of the praise." She walked forward, Molly and Twilight following. Those gathered around Megan, Danny and Luna bowed as they approached. "I'm glad to see you all getting along," Celestia said, smiling. She focused on Blueblood. "Tell me, my nephew. What words of wisdom has my oldest friend told you?"

Blueblood rose to his hooves. "Ah, Auntie Celestia!" He waved a foreleg at Megan. "We've just been having a _fascinating_ conversation with Megan, here. She's from another world, apparently, but she's not the Mag'ne!" He stepped forward and leaned in close to Celestia. "Is she, Auntie?"

Celestia chuckled and dipped her head. "You'll know soon enough, Blueblood." She looked back up at Megan. "Ready to go?"

Megan nodded in return. She waved at the others as Celestia walked forward, parting the crowd. The group moved forward through the streets of Canterlot, eventually coming upon Canterlot's School for Gifted Unicorns.

Danny looked up at the stairs, then at a rather steep ramp. He cracked his knuckles and gripped the wheels, but paused as Luna stepped up behind him. "Luna?"

Luna walked forward and her horn glowed. Long poles connected to a harness suddenly _popped_ into existence. Latches on the poles connected to the armrests while the harness settled around Luna's neck. "Hold on," she said, grinning.

Danny's mouth opened for a second before he spoke. "Luna, you don't have to pull me if you don't want to."

Luna bobbed her head slightly. "I want to." She turned and walked up the ramp, towing Danny behind her.

Celestia, Twilight, Molly and Megan walked up the steps to the door. Celestia led them through the first floor to the back, to a steel door that slid open as they approached. She looked to Luna, who had discarded the harness and poles. "I think Danny might be needing a bit more help, Luna."

Luna nodded. Her horn glowed and Danny's wheelchair rose six inches of the ground. She looked to him and waved a wing. "Don't worry. You have full traction just like on the ground. It'll juet be easier negotiating the stairs this way."

Danny tossed her a salute as they all began going down the stairs, leaving the modern building behind and descending into the ancient hallways. Megan looked up at the torches as they flickered. "Why torches and not electric lights?" She pointed up at the ceiling. "Isn't all of Canterlot on an electric grid?"

Celestia nodded to her as they approached the end of the hallway. "The torches were already here and self-lighting from the spells the Mages of the Rock cast on them. I'm all for modernization, but the torches work already and there's too many other things to handle." She paused as they reached the door and the three guardponies standing there. "The future," she said, smiling at them.

Megan looked to Twilight. "Been here before?" she asked, smirking slightly.

Twilight smirked right back. "It was one of my first 'true lessons' from the Princess." She grinned as they entered the Vault. "I still can't believe how much stuff you brought over!"

Molly's mouth opened in shock as she entered. "Did we bring _all_ this here?" She held up a hand and waved it at all the shelves groaning with books. She walked up to a shelf and reached for a book, but hesitated before grabbing it. "Celestia, may I?" At her nod, she picked it up and leafed through it. "Hey, I remember this one!" she shouted, holding it up. "This is the book on rockets I found at some book fair!"

Celestia walked through the Vault, looking about. "Not all of these are what you three brought us. There are also expansions on the original text, newly-written material and books and scrolls from all across Equestria." She stopped next to Megan, who was staring open-mouthed at the mural before her. She leaned in close. "Look familiar?"

Megan barked a laugh. "Celestia, Blueblood mentioned the Mag'ne. He and the others there held it in some sort of reverence. Now I'm not stupid, and I think 'Mag'ne' can be rewritten as 'Megan'." She turned and planted her hands on her hips, casting a withering glare at Celestia. "What gives, young lady?"

Celestia swallowed as sweat formed on her brow. Her eyes darted back and forth, but she finally sighed. "Your deeds and exploits grew with each passing year, told from mother to foal." She stepped back and her wings flared out. The Vault suddenly brightened. "You are known as the Mag'ne, the Giver of Gifts, Defender of the Stable! With those of Paradise Estate, you founded Equestria, making the land safe and ushering in a Golden Age of peace and prosperity!" Celestia's wings folded back. "And you _did_, you know."

Megan's eyes widened. "Wait, are you telling me I'm some kind of... kind of pony Moses, or George Washington?" She shook her head. "Why didn't you or Luna correct this?"

Luna's cheeks reddened. "I was... indisposed for a while." Her head dipped and her eyes watered. "Please, not here?"

Silence reigned for a moment before Danny wheeled up to her and patted her torso, right in front of the wings. "All right, we'll wait until you're ready." He looked to Celestia. "But what about you?"

Molly cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Apparently Star Swirl and Spellion agreed to let us fade into legend." She suddenly stopped. "Hey, wait. Are Danny and I remembered?"

Twilight spoke up. "You're known as Danille and Molye, Molly. You're not as well-known as the Mag'ne, though." She paused and swallowed. "Sorry."

Megan looked to Molly. "Star Swirl and Spellion? They agreed on this?" She looked back at the mural. "I guess, but it's so odd! I wasn't anyone special. None of us were! We were simply trying to help our friends when they needed it."

Celestia shook her head. "No, Megan. With your help-" She jabbed a foreleg at Danny and then at Molly, "-With all your help, we founded Equestria. Your exploits may have been exaggerated, but the core of the truth is still there. Dream Valley would be still be better named as Nightmare Canyon. Hell, Luna and I would not even be _alive_!" She stepped forward and leaned in close to Megan. "You _are_ a hero, and you're our friend."

Megan looked down to the floor. She breathed in and out before wrapping a single arm around Celestia's neck for a brief hug. "You're a silly pony, you know that?" she whispered.

Celestia bit her lip, but a single giggle escaped her. "Yes, I'm a silly pony. Do you wish to go to the party, now?"

Megan looked to her and nodded. "Yeah." She turned around and stepped forward. Molly, Twilight and Luna walked forward while Danny rolled up. "Ready to go?" she asked. At their nods, she looked to Celestia as she walked up. "Thank you for the tour, Celestia. Now I think I'm ready for that party."

Celestia dipped her head. "As you wish, my friend."

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Danielle limped along, the pain in her body lessened but still there. She, Michelle and the Cutie Mark Crusaders moved through Whitetail Wood, Scootaloo using her scooter and wagon to tow the kite. Danielle walked up to a tree with a spigot screwed into it and a bucket hanging from it. She looked it over. "Is it spring?" She asked, looking to the fillies.<p>

Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle all exchanged glances. "No, why?" Applebloom said, cocking an eyebrow.

Michelle spoke up as she stood in front of another tree. "Well, doesn't sap only run in spring?"

Applebloom snorted and laughed. "What? Why'd sap only run in spring?" She looked to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, who only shrugged. "If it only ran in spring, we couldn't have good-tastin' maple syrup all year 'round!" She walked up to a spigot and tapped the screw with her hoof. "Maybe we can all try fer our sap-collecting cutie marks again!"

Scootaloo groaned as she hopped off her scooter and approached a tree. "Who wants a sap-collecting cutie mark?" She slammed her hoof onto a spigot, bending it at the spike. Her wings buzzed, sending her a few inches off of the ground. "Ah, come on!"

Danielle walked over to Scootaloo, pulling out a notebook and pencil. "Do cutie marks have a set time to appear?" she asked, beginning to write. "Do you _have_ to get them while you're young, or can adults who don't have one get them too? What defines 'special talent'? Does it lock you into something? Is it always good?"

The Crusaders all looked to Danielle, then to each other. Sweetie Belle spoke up. "It's our special talent, but it's not... everything about us. Rarity's cutie mark is three gemstones, but she's not a miner. It's about beauty for her." She thrust a hoof into the air. "And one of these days I'll be just as good as she is at designing!"

Scootaloo snorted. "If your designing was half as good as your singing we might've won the talent show!" She turned back to the spigot and growled, kicking at the tree trunk. "Come on and pour!"

Applebloom trotted over to Scootaloo, placing a hoof on her shoulder and spinning her around. "Ah think ye mean yer awful songs were what lost us tha contest!" She jabbed a foreleg at Sweetie Belle. "Now apologize, Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo shrugged Applebloom's hoof off and leaned forward. "Only if _you _apologize for those lame dance moves based off of karate, or whatever it is you're learning!"

Applebloom snarled and butted heads with Scootaloo. "Lame? Sensei Iron Butterfly's one of tha strongest Earth ponies ah know! He's almost as strong as Applejack or Big Macintosh!" She jabbed a hoof at Scootaloo's chest. "Yah want me te show yah how 'lame' mah Lánjié tí fāngshì is?"

Michelle spoke up. "Lan... " She cocked her head to the side. "What?"

Applebloom looked up at her. "Way of tha' interceptin' hoof in Neighponese." She leaned back towards Scootaloo, baring her teeth.

Sweetie Belle suddenly appeared between them, thrusting her forelegs out. "Hey, hey! Let's not fight! How are we gonna get our cutie marks if we keep on getting on each other's nerves?"

Michelle walked over to Danielle and leaned in close as the Crusaders began arguing back and forth. "Think we should do something?" she asked. "I kinda don't want to have to explain to anyone how they either got crippled or killed."

Danielle opened her mouth and raised a hand, but stopped as Scootaloo shoved Applebloom. "Okay, now we'll stop them." She ran to the fillies, sliding her notebook into her backpack. "Okay, girls! Let's stop this before someone gets hurt!" She and Michelle stepped around the fillies, holding out arms and pushing them away. "Ugh, stronger than I thought!"

Scootaloo backed up, rearing back into the already-bent spigot. The external tap snapped off and sap spewed from the hollow spike, covering Scootaloo. She stumbled forward, one foreleg wrapping around Danielle's leg and the other grabbing Sweetie Belle by the neck. W'aohhhaah!' she screamed as both appendages became stuck to Danielle and Sweetie Belle, dragging the pair with her.

Danielle was knocked to her knees and tumbled to the side, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle wrapped around her legs. The tree sap squirted once more before dying down into a trickle, covering Danielle's back before she fell to the ground. She groaned as her injured back flared once more with new pain. "Argh!" she cried out, wincing.

Michelle moved over to Danielle and knelt down, concern on her face. "Are you all right?" She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it on. "Still no signal!"

Danielle groaned again as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle lay across her legs, both covered in tree sap. Her head rose, leaves and dirt sticking to her hair. "Yeah, I don't think we can count on Dad coming to our rescue, Michelle." She looked to Scootaloo, who was pulling her hindlegs up in a failed attempt to unstick them from Danielle's pants. "So, now what? Lie here and contemplate the meaning of life, the universe and everything?"

Applebloom suddenly appeared, pushing a large metal basin of water with her hooves. She grabbed a sponge floating in the water with her teeth and began scrubbing at Scootaloo's legs. She looked up to Michelle and jabbed her head in the basin's direction. After a few seconds, Michelle reached into the tub and pulled out another sponge, dabbing it over Sweetie Belle.

Danielle blinked. "Should I be concerned or relieved you brought a wash basin with you?"

Applebloom spat the sponge into the basin and stuck her tongue out. "Blech!" She looked to Danielle. "Ah, we get into all sorts o' trouble when crusading!" She stopped and sighed. "And... covered in tree sap a lot, too."

Sweetie Belle pulled away from Danielle, lurching back and rolling head over hooves. She landed and shook her head. "Even when we're doing something like-"

Scootaloo and Applebloom suddenly were by her side. All three fillies threw their heads back. **"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER LIBRARIANS! YAY!"**

Michelle held out her hand and helped Danielle to her feet. She looked to the Crusaders. "I think it'd be best if we got back to the library. It's getting late and I wanna make sure Danielle doesn't die out here."

Danielle grunted and leaned back, cracking her back. She rotated her shoulders and winced. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Scootaloo walked over to her scooter, placed her helmet on her head and hopped on. Her tiny wings buzzed and she drove over to Danielle. "Danielle, I'm sorry you got banged up." She motioned to the wagon behind her and the kite inside. "Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, is it all right if she rides inside on the way back?"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle exchanged a simple glance before Applebloom reached in with her forelegs, wrapped them around the kite and began pulling it out. After a few seconds of struggling, Michelle reached over and helped her extract the kite.

Danielle walked over and gingerly climbed in, groaning as she settled into the wagon. "Thanks," she said. She looked at Scootaloo. "You sure you'll be able to pull me?"

Scootaloo smirked and hunkered down on her handles. "Watch me!' she shouted as her wings buzzed once more, sending the scooter, wagon _and_ Danielle lurching forward. "Time to burn rubber!" she shouted as they careened through Whitetail Wood.

Michelle, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom stood there for a minute as the wagon shot off. Michelle shook her head, then looked to Sweetie Belle. She pulled her hair brush out and held it up. "You think... maybe a cutie mark in hair brushing would be best?"

* * *

><p>Applejack looked up from her plate of food as Fluttershy floated over, landing next to her. "Nice tah see yeh make it," she said, nudging a plate over with her nose. "Plenty ah grub left fer yah, Fluttershy."<p>

Fluttershy smiled as she set a case of apple juice down on the table. "Thank you, Applejack. I bought a case of apple juice from Caramel for the party, but it looks like it wasn't needed!" She looked around at the tables of food. "Oh, my! How did the Cake's make all this food?"

Applejack snorted. "Two days shut in with Pinkie Pie will do that tah yah." She looked around. "Speaking of which, where's Pinkie and Dash?"

Fluttershy hopped up and hovered, twisting around. "Oh, they're talking to those two Earth ponies there with the cute hats!" She landed once more, then looked around at several unfamiliar ponies. "Applejack, if you don't mind me asking, who are these other ponies here?"

Applejack set her plate down and swallowed before speaking. "Ah, they're tha Princess Ponies. Old friends of the Princesses or somesuch like that. I dunno." She took another bite and noticed Fluttershy's expression. "Twilight, Megan and her siblings flew off tah Canterlot to meet with Celestia and Luna, and her husband and 'er fillies went off ta Ponyville fer some sightseeing."

Fluttershy grinned. "Oh, yes! I met him when I bought the juice from your stand. He was helping Big Macintosh to fix a wheel on your stand." She looked at her hooves. "Those hands he has are very useful. If I had them, think of how much more I could do to help all the animals!"

Applejack's mouth turned up. "He did?" At Fluttershy's nod she grinned even wider. "Well, shucks! Forget about half-off, he gets it all fer free!"

Fluttershy smiled, but anything she might've said was interrupted by a harried Rarity arriving. "Oh, my!" she said. "Rarity, what a lovely dress!" She looked the shimmering ensemble over. "How many gemstones did you use?"

Rarity trotted up, her body clad in a blue dress with alternating stripes of rubies and sapphires running across. She wore a tiara just in front of her horn, a simple gold strand of a necklace and earrings with small diamonds in them. She walked up to Applejack and Fluttershy, tail sashaying a bit. "What do you think?" she asked, turning around so the gems caught the sun's light just _so_. "I figured for the king of the Dragon Clans, gems are a mare's best friend!"

Applejack and Fluttershy both winced as the light hit them in the eyes, dazzling them. "Quit it!" Applejack said, backing up and shaking her head. "Land's sakes, Rarity! Ah don't need tah go blind yet or even git glasses!"

Rarity stepped closer, into the library's shadow. "Sorry, Applejack. I just got so caught up in designing and making this one. It took a lot of gems, but in the end it's worth it." She looked around, first at the tables of food. "My, my! I hope Mister and Missus Cake are well compensated for such a _gorgeous_ spread!" She wiped her mouth with a foreleg. "I'm famished just looking at it!" Two plates of food and a bowl of salad floated over to her. "I simply don't know where to begin!"

Applejack chuckled. "Well, be careful Rarity. We don't want yah bursting outta your dress." She looked her over. "Although considerin' what yer wearing, might be a bit lethal iffin' you do."

Rarity chuckled, but it died down as she spotted the Princess Ponies. "I do say, who are these others? Friends of... the... Princesses?" Her eyes lit upon their hats and her already-pale coat somehow managed to blanch even more. She leaned in close to Applejack. "And what in the name of the Herd are they _wearing_ on their heads? It looks like a bad party hat!"

Just then, Rainbow Dash's head whipped around, locking onto Rarity. "Oh, _there_ she is!" She hopped up and flew over, landing next to Rarity. A pure-white Pegasus followed, landing next to her. Rarity, this is Princess Tiffany, one of the Princess Ponies!" She leaned in close to the Unicorn. "What she's a princess of, I'm not quite sure. They won't say." She hovered over and motioned at Tiffany with her forelegs. "But Tiffany knew the original Firefly, from Dream Valley! The one who did the first sonic rainboom!" She held her forelegs up to her face and squeezed them. "It's so Awesome!" she squealed.

Rarity chuckled, then looked to Tiffany. "The Princess Ponies? The... PRINCESS PONIES?" She looked herself over. "Oh, my! O-oh, my! I had no idea more royalty would be here!" She twisted about, the gems in her dress catching the light. "Oh, my! Am I properly dressed? Is this dress enough for ponies and dragons of such personage?" She wrapped her forelegs around Dash's neck and shook. "Is it? Is it? I NEED TO KNOW!"

Dash's eyes rolled around in her head and she flew back, out of Rarity's grasp. "Relax, Rarity!" She motioned to the other Princess ponies as they approached. "They're all pretty cool, and they're only wearing their royal office hats... or something." She touched back onto the ground. "And either stay in the shade or inside when you're wearing that thing!"

Rarity blushed slightly. "I suppose I overdid it a bit. So sorry." She took to one knee in front of Tiffany. "An honor to meet you, my dear."

Tiffany giggled. "Likewise." She craned her neck around. "I do hope Mike and his children show up soon, as well as Celestia, Luna and the others." She looked up at the sun, past midday and beginning its descent. "Where could they be?"

* * *

><p>Mike patted Macintosh on his back as they approached the library. "Come on, you'll see. She'll love a guy like you!"<p>

Macintosh hesitated, digging his hooves into the ground. "Ah don' know," he said. He spotted the yellow Pegasus as she chatted with Applejack and seemed to shrink into himself. "So purty, what's a colt like maself got ta offer a filly like her? Modeling career, Element of Kindness, best durned animal worker in Equestria, and I'm just a dumb farmhoof!"

Mike crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, you're not! You're smarter than you seem and don't mince words. You've also got a big heart and some pretty deep thoughts." He wrapped his arm around Macintosh's neck and pointed to Fluttershy. "Go for it, Mac! Go to her and tell her your feelings!"

Macintosh's brow furrowed, but an orange blur racing to him and Mike from the side caught his attention. "Scootaloo?" he said as the Pegasus raced up on her scooter, wagon and Danielle in tow. He stepped back and whinnied. "What happened?"

Mike's jaw dropped as he saw his daughter, clothes torn and tree sap sticking to them, branches and leaves in her hair and smudges on her face. "What the..." He ran up to the wagon and dropped to his knees. "Danielle, are you all right? What happened?" He stood up and over Scootaloo. "What did you _do_ to my daughter?"

Scootaloo swallowed and her head bobbed. "Hi, Mike."

Mike growled. "Don't you 'Hi, Mike' me! What happened, a demolition derby?"

Danielle swung her legs around over the side of the wagon and planted her feet on the ground. She groaned as she levered herself up and out. "Dad, Dad!" She stepped around, holding up her hands. "It's all right, Dad. See?" She waved her arms over herself. "No broken bones, internal bleeding or amputated limbs." She paused and cracked her neck. "That we know of."

Michelle, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle ran up. "Mike, we're sorry!" Applebloom blurted out. She looked over at Macintosh. "Hi, Macintosh! Whatcha doin'?"

Macintosh waved a hoof at her. "Howdy, Applebloom. Crusading go well?"

Mike cleared his throat. "Okay, just _what_ happened out there? And why didn't you call?" He looked at Danielle, who looked away. "Lemme guess, no bars?"

Danielle sighed. "No bars," she mumbled. She looked back up at Mike. "Well, we went to their clubhouse - which is actually like the one you built for us – and we then went kite flying. But the kite got tangled in a tree and I climbed up to get it."

Applebloom spoke up. "But she fell and got tangled in tha cord, so I had Scootaloo climb up tah chop 'er down with a machete onto a trampoline underneath!" She paused. "It would've been fine, but Scootaloo fell and bounced inta her, knocking her to tha ground."

Mike's face paled. "A... a _machete?_" He focused on Scootaloo and held up a hand. "You swung a _machete_ around my daughter to cut her down? Good lord what were you thinking?" He then glared at Applebloom. "And what made you think that was even a good idea?"

Danielle spoke up. "It wasn't swung at me, but at the cord tying me up, Dad! And it was either that or let me hang." She placed her hands on her hips. "And trust me, they both got plenty chewed out by me after I got cut down."

Mike groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Then what happened?"

Applebloom swallowed before continuing. "Well, at Whitetail Wood, we were collecting tree sap to try fer our tree sap collecting cutie mark again. One of the spigots broke and Scootaloo was knocked into Danielle and Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle nodded. "It was sticky. Also, tree sap only runs in spring on Earth? What about maple syrup for pancakes?"

Mike focused on Sweetie Belle. "We store it, as well as use preservatives for later use. And how did we get offtrack?" He rubbed his forehead. "Megan is gonna kill me."

Danielle shook her head. "Aw, come on, Dad! This isn't any worse than when Michelle and I climbed the trees out in the fields, or went fishing or anything like that! So I got a bit dirty and bruised. I had fun." She looked back at Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "And I made some really cool friends." She looked back at Mike. "So if you're gonna be angry, be angry at me."

Macintosh spoke up. "Aw, Mike! There were no harm in what happened. Jus' some kids foolin' 'round and bein' kids. No one was hurt and they all had fun. So why tha big worry?"

Mike looked to him, then to Danielle. He held his arms up and wrapped them around her in a hug. "Well, long as you're all right."

Danielle snaked her arms around Mike and returned the hug. "Thanks, Dad." They both let go and she looked over at the library. "Wow, looks like there's more ponies there!" She winced as light reflected off one dress. "What _is_ she wearing?" she said, holding her hands up to cover her eyes.

Sweetie Belle bounced up and down. "Oh, that's Rarity!" Her eyes widened. "That dress is incredible!" She turned and galloped off, shouting, "Rarity!" the while.

Macintosh chuckled, then looked to Mike with a serious expression. "Mike, yer right. I might have somethin' to offer Fluttershy, but I'm already nervous 'bout leaving Caramel at tha stand. His heart's in the right place, but it'd take a miracle fer him not to put his hoof on tha one rake in the field, ifn yah know what I mean?"

Mike sighed. "Yeah, he's a bit scatterbrained." He held out his hand, but dropped it. "Gotta stop doing that," he said. He tossed Macintosh a salute as he turned and left. "Nice guy." He looked to everyone else. "So, the party?"

Applebloom furrowed her brow, then looked up and gasped. "Ah, shucks! I got Lánjié tí fāngshì class in an hour. Sensei Iron Butterfly wants me in tha advanced classes soon." She waved her hoof at everyone before turning and trotting off in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

Danielle looked to Scootaloo. "Well, wanna come along as my official guest?"

Scootaloo's mouth widened in a rather large grin. "Do I?" She jumped up, wrapping her forelegs around Danielle in a hug. "Thank you!" She let go and landed, galloping off to the library.

* * *

><p>Rarity laughed. "Oh, what a delightful joke!" she said to Tiffany, keeping her eyes down and away from her head, mane and her hat. She took a sip of juice and bit into a daisy sandwich before continuing. "Just as I was telling my client Hoity-Toity of Canterlot the other day, a mare must be-"<p>

Sweetie Belle suddenly ran up, dancing around Rarity. "Sis, sis!" she cried out. She stopped and looked Rarity over. "Ooh, that dress is so lovely!" she said, eyes sparkling.

A smile crept across Rarity's face. She patted Sweetie Belle on the head. "That's very kind of you to say, dear. Thank you." She looked up to Tiffany. "Princess Tiffany, this is my sister Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle, this is Princess Tiffany of the Princess Ponies."

Tiffany bowed her head and chuckled. "What a delightful young filly!" She held out a hoof. "Sweetie Belle, I am pleased to meet you!"

Sweetie Belle touched Tiffany's hoof. "Thanks! I really like your mane!" She cocked her head to the side. "Wait, you're a princess? Princess of _what_?"

Rarity swallowed and a sheen of sweat crossed her brow. She knelt down and leaned in close to Sweetie Belle. "We're not sure, but they know Celestia and Luna, so we're taking it at face value for the moment." She stood back up and laughed softly at Tiffany. "Hehe, kids!"

Off to the side, Applejack tipped her hat forward as Mike walked up. "Mike, Fluttershy told me whacha did fer our cart at tha marketplace. I'm much appreciated of it, good sir!" She spread her forelegs. "Next time yer there, it's on tha house!"

Mike waved at Fluttershy, who waved back. "Thanks, but it wasn't much. Just a quick patch job. " He walked around to Fluttershy. "Big Mac did the hard work, keeping the cart steady. Yeah, a steady kind of a guy." He rubbed his chin. "Yeah, definitely a nice guy. What do you think, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy's cheeks turned a bright crimson. She let out an "eep!" before her wings spread and she flew off, to the far side of the party.

Mike watched as she flew off and smacked his forehead, dragging his hand down his face. "I screwed up," he flatly stated.

Applejack chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry none, Mike. I think Mac and 'Shy would be a good match, too. Celestia knows I've tried tah get those two crazy kids together, but he doesn't think he's good enough fer her and she's too shy tah broach tha subject!" She rolled her eyes. "It's not right, I tell yah!"

Mike shrugged. "Remind me to tell you about when I first met Megan." He looked up as a speck in the sky caught his attention. "Say is that a Pegasus with a package strapped to... " His eyes narrowed. "Her? Yeah, her."

The speck quickly resolved into Ditzy Doo, who flew in over the library. A small wooden crate dangled from her harness, swaying a bit. She tugged on a strap and the harness released, dropping it to the ground with a mild _thud_. She landed on top if it and looked around at the party. "Ah... hi?" she said, waving weakly. "Delivery for the... Ponyville... should I leave?"

Spike ran out of the library and up to the crate. "Oh, Ditzy! Is this from Hoofington?"

Ditzy spread her wings and hopped down. She fished her clipboard out of her saddlebags and held it out for Spike. He took the pen and signed the documents. "Hmm, from Modesty Mare in Hoofington." He waved Ditzy off. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this." He leaned in close to her. "And it'll keep me away from Pinkie Pie, too!"

A pink blur suddenly appeared between Spike and Ditzy, wrapping her forelegs around the two and pulling them in for a hug. "Ooh, a package?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. She let go and hopped over, twisting her neck all around as she stared at the crate. She hopped up on top of it and stamped at it with her hooves. "A good surprise? A bad surprise? A weird surprise? Let's see!"

Spike groaned. "Weird's a good word for it." He looked the paperwork over. "I think Twilight and I can have the next order for Modesty ready by Wednesday, but with the Gala coming up it might be tight." he looked up at Ditzy. "So, what's she like, anyway? We've never met her."

Ditzy paused, her right eye wandering a bit. "She's... nice."

* * *

><p><em> Trixie looked up as Ditzy strapped herself to the crate. "You don't have to do this for Tri-for me," she said. <em>

_ Ditzy looked down. "And you didn't have to let me stay the night or help out with your magic show at the inn." She grinned widely. "That was fun, by the way!"_

_ Trixie shrugged. "It's been going a lot better without... lying, or humiliating others." She held out a foreleg and a top hat appeared in a puff of smoke. "Leaves more room for theatrics and actually good performances." She placed the hat on her head, over her horn. "Thanks, Ditzy. I'll pay you back, somehow."_

_ Ditzy smirked. "Come on down to Ponyville and meet Dinky and Sparkler for a day. How's that?"_

_ Trixie's eyes widened. "Ditzy, I'd be run out of town! After the Ursa Minor and my wagon and that performance..." She trailed off and looked down, her eyes watering. "I don't deserve to go back."_

_ Ditzy paused before shrugging off her harness and hopping down. She placed a hoof on Trixie's shoulder. "Trixie, if it makes any difference, I forgive you. And Ponyvillians are pretty awesome." She cleared her throat and spread her wings, flapping them and floating back up. Within a minute she had the harness secured once more. "You'll see!" And with that, she slowly lifted the crate into the air and flew off._

* * *

><p>Spike shrugged. "That's it?" At Ditzy's nod he sighed and grabbed the straps, dragging the crate off to the side. "Help yourself to the food," he said, waving at the tables still laden with food.<p>

As Ditzy trotted off and grabbed a plate, two more specks appeared, darting away from Canterlot. They quickly resolved into two chariots, approaching at high speed. The first one carried Celestia and Luna, while the second had Twilight, Megan, Danny and Molly. Everyone around the library backed up as they touched down.

The five disembarked from their chariots, Celestia pausing at the Pegasi who towed hers. "An excellent, smooth ride, Sergeant," she said. She looked back at the chariot that Twilight, Megan, Danny and Molly rode in. "An excellent flight from you as well." She looked back to the blushing Pegasus. "Take the rest of the afternoon off, Cracker Roll. With pay, mind you."

Cracker Roll dipped his head. "Thank you, your majesty," he said. He whinnied and the two chariots took off into the air once more, circling around before angling off for Canterlot.

Luna raised a hoof. **"Citizens of Ponyville!**" she shouted. **"We come to greet you, and to show you... our...**" She looked around, then leaned in close to Celestia. "Where's everypony else? I thought there'd be a bigger crowd!"

Celestia shook her head. "I sent the message to Mayor Mare right before we left." She looked up. "Five minutes ago. We went the direct route this time!"

Starburst rolled her eyes. "You always _were_ a drama queen, Luna." She looked to Danny. "Remember when you showed us that moving picture of the Princess Bride?" She held up a hoof and swung it around. "I am tha Dwead Piwate Wooon!" she said, voice pitching up. "I shall save Buttacup fwom Humperdinck!"

Luna's cheeks turned purple and she held a wing up over her face. "Starburst!" she screeched. "It's not funny!"

Danny rolled up and shook his head, a solemn expression on his face. "No, it's not." He reached under his wheelchair and pulled out a photo album. "This, though, is." He held it up. "Who wants to see filly photos?"

Celestia and Luna both froze in place as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy _and_ Twilight Sparkle all gathered around him. "Lemme see, lemme see!" Dash shouted. "What's a moving picture?" She scratched her head, right behind her mane. "How can a picture move?"

Megan shook her head. "Danny, I can't believe this!" She shrugged off her backpack and pulled out her own photo album. "I thought I was the only one to bring old photos from Dream Valley," she said, a devilish grin on her face.

Celestia swallowed. She looked around before spotting Mike, Danielle and Michelle. "Megan, your husband and children!" she said, jabbing a foreleg in their direction. "Surely they want to see you!"

Megan looked over as the three walked up. She placed the photo album back in her backpack before wrapping her arms around Mike for a hug and kiss. "God, I'm so glad to see you three," she murmured.

Mike let go and leaned back. He traced a finger down her cheek and frowned at the dried tears still there. "You all right?"

Megan swallowed and nodded. "I wasn't, but now I am." She held a hand to her heart. "I got to say goodbye." She hugged him again with one arm before letting go and looking to Danielle and Michelle. She frowned slightly at Danielle's disheveled appearance. "Get into some trouble?"

Danielle sighed. "Yeah. I climbed a tree, fell out onto a trampoline and got covered in tree sap." She turned and waved at Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who were standing by Spike. "But I made some friends and we had a good time. Right, Michelle?"

Michelle nodded. "We stayed in a clubhouse for a while, had some snacks and flew a kite. Although that was before the tree climbing." A giggle escaped her. "And I think Sweetie Belle might be going for her hairbrushing cutie mark now."

Megan smiled and waved at Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who waved back. She pmnicked her backpack up and walked over to Celestia and Luna. She pointed at the sky over the Everfree Forest and a rather large cloud of smoke hanging overhead. "Okay, there's a lot more smoke there than this morning. This Dragon King is gonna take care of the dragon inside this Everfree Forest?"

Celestia nodded, a mysterious smile on her face. "Yes, he will." Her horn glowed suddenly, flaring to life. "And he approaches." She looked over at the crowd gathered around Danny. "Twilight, do you sense something approaching?"

Twilight broke from the group and walked over. "Sense something? Sense what?" She half-closed her eyes and her own horn began brightening. "Wait... I sense old, powerful magic." Her head swayed about, finally setting on the west. "Yes, it's coming this way!" She looked to Celestia. "Is it Spykoran the Old?"

Celestia dipped her head and nuzzled Twilight's cheek. "Indeed it is. An excellent job!" She looked back up and cleared her throat. "Everyone? If I could have your attention, please?" As everyone focused on Celestia, she began to speak. "Spykoran the Old will be arriving at the edge of the Everfree Forest to deal with the rogue dragon there. However, I sent a message to Mayor Mare to gather everypony in Ponyville here for the latter stages of the party. Is there anyone who would be willing to stay behind to explain where we are and that we'll be back as soon as we can?"

Ditzy raised her hoof and waved it. "I will, your majesty!" she yelled.

Celestia dipped her head. "Thank you, Ditzy. I am most appreciative of your kind offer."

Ditzy gasped. "You-you know my name?"

Celestia met her eyes. "Of course. I know all my beloved subjects. And again, thank you." She looked around. "All right, a short walk to the Everfree. Everyone all set?"

Celestia and Luna turned and walked off, Megan and her family close to their sides. The Princess Ponies followed close behind. Twilight trotted over to get Spike before turning and catching up with her friends.

Rarity walked up to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as they stood by Ditzy. "Coming?" she asked.

Sweetie Belle looked to Ditzy, then shook her head. "Sorry, sis, but I wanna stay and keep Ditzy company. I don't want her to be lonely."

Scootaloo nodded and patted Sweetie Belle on the shoulder. "And I don't want my friend to be lonely, either."

Rarity smiled at the pair. She held her forelegs up and hugged the two fillies. "That is very generous and kind of you two." She let go and gave Ditzy a hug as well. "Thank you for staying, Ditzy. You are an excellent friend."

Ditzy returned the hug. "Ah, think nothing of it, Rarity." She let go and waved as the Unicorn trotted off. "Have fun!"

Sweetie Belle looked to Scootaloo. "So... Cutie Mark Crusader Librarians?"

Scootaloo shook her head. "Nah." She walked up to a table, placed some food on a plate and walked back. "Time for lunch!"

A small line of drool dropped from Sweetie Belle's mouth. She ran up to a table for her own plate of food before running back. She took a bite from a daffodil sandwich and drank some fruit juice. "Ah, hits the spot!" She suddenly looked up at Ditzy, who was watching them. "Missus Doo, can I get you some food?"

Ditzy shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She sat back on her haunches and sighed. "I just hope Dinky is all right. She's with Carrot Top right now. It's the first time I wasn't able to tuck her in, sing her a song or kiss her goodnight." She glanced at the two fillies munching on their food. "Have you two met Dinky?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle both shook their heads. "She's in our class, but never really talked to her," Scootaloo said. She rubbed her chin. "Last time I checked, she doesn't have a cutie mark..."

Sweetie Belle stood up on her hindlegs. "We have a fourth Crusader!" she shouted, waving her forelegs in the air. She dropped back down to all fours, then back to her haunches. She held out her forelegs and twiddled her hooves. "If that's all right with Missus Doo, that is."

Ditzy reached over and gently stroked Sweetie Belle's mane. "It's all right with me, Sweetie Belle. I think Dinky could use some new friends."

Scootaloo grinned. "Then it's settled! We'll just double-check with Applebloom when we see her, but for now?" She jumped up. "The Crusaders have a fourth member!"

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

JusSonic-Well, they did their duty and Ponyland came out all right in the end. As for Blueblood, I might redeem the guy. I have ideas about him...

Iron-Mantis-Nightmare Moon is inevitable, as possibly Discord. Noteworthy, you mean Blues? ;) Whooves... no. Possibly Sepia Tock from the story about him, but not the Doctor.

DreadedCandiru2-lol, yup. She knows what she does.

Draco Dei-Thanks. I... had to do _something_, you know? Applejack hadn't gotten a good look at the spread. "I tell you' is simply his speech tic. FlutterMac, yes. There are things the Apple family knows... Take however you want to with Star Swirl and Spellion. *Hands over a handkerchief* Glad you like the retcon. This IS before the GGG, so no nuking from orbit of the hedge maze!

ZeldaTheSwordsman-Thay might, might not. If they fit, then they'll show up. As for Hollywood, obviously he/she was named for the holly growing on the wood of the stable the mother saw. ;)

sun tzu-Well, yeah. It's Megan. I see Equestria as more a Federation, with multiple species as members. Look at Zecora, after all. And yes, Megan makes Celly and Luna sweat bullets.

Thanks to my new beta shubzilla!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Celestia glanced around as the entire group walked up to the edge of the Everfree. Twilight looked up at her. "Princess, are you all right?"<p>

Celestia started and looked down at Twilight and Spike as he rode on her back. "Oh, sorry." She resumed looking around as they stopped a few dozen feet from the gnarled trees. "I had invited Queen Rosedust of Flutter Province here for the birthday party, as well as Morning Glory and her family." Her mane momentarily stopped flowing in the nonexistent wind. "Morning Glory was an old friend, and I was looking forward to her seeing Megan again." Her eyes closed momentarily. "She was... hurt by a being named Discord."

Megan appeared by her side. "Discord?"

Spike spoke up. "That doesn't sound like a nice guy."

Celestia glanced over from Megan and then to Spike, her expression grim. "An ancient evil, the primordial manifestation of chaos incarnate." She glanced over at Luna as she stood by Danny and Pinkie Pie. "Thirteen hundred years ago, he emerged to wreak havoc. Luna and I managed to defeat him after a month, but the damage had been done." Her eyes closed. "Morning Glory had been... tortured by that thing for nearly a week. And Queen Rosedust decided the Flutter Ponies should stay in Flutter Valley."

Megan covered her mouth with a hand, but a gasp still escaped. "My god!" she exclaimed. "Morning Glory, tortured by that... thing?" She closed her eyes. "Discord... the Rainbow of Light?"

Celestia wrapped a wing around Megan. "After a fashion..."

* * *

><p><em> The bruised and bloodied Alicorn circled around Discord, the golden case on her armor opening up. "Time to end this!" Celestia yelled, facing the mismatched abomination. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed in the blood-red skies above Paradise City. <em>

_ The casing opened and the Rainbow of Light shot forth. Discord held up his hands and a barrier formed around him. His muzzle tightened in a grimace as the Rainbow strobed around him, battering at his protection... but it held firm._

_ As the Rainbow weaved off, Discord fired a blast from his lion's paw right arm at Celestia, striking the casing full-on. Celestia cried out in equal parts pain and shock as the casing shattered from the initial impact. The rest of the energy washed over her, bolts of lightning playing over her coat before Celestia tumbled to the ground below._

_ Discord's arms trembled and he panted. "That was... intense." He watched the Rainbow fly around, back to the ground where the shards had landed. It hit the shards and glowed briefly before dying out. "Arriverderci, Rainbow!" he said, tossing off a salute before vanishing in a flash of light._

_ Luna and Rosedust appeared on the horizon, the former diving at Celestia. Luna's horn glowed and she grabbed Celestia with her magic, slowing her descent. She set Celestia down on the cracked ground and nudged her. "Celestia?"_

_ Celestia's eyes fluttered open. She bolted to her hooves, head darting around. "The Rainbow? What happened to it?"_

_ Rosedust landed near the Alicorns. Her ephemeral wings glowed and the shattered remnants of the casing floated over. "He destroyed it." she said, head drooping._

_ Celestia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "No, nononono!" She stomped the ground. "It can't be destroyed! It survived the Smooze, Megan leaving, the Griffin Empire and a dozen other things!" Her eyes focused on the shards and she took them from Rosedust. _

_ Luna glanced at Celestia. "But what can we do with these shards?"_

_ Celestia paced back and forth, pink mane swishing about. "The Rainbow vanished into the shards... maybe if we reforge them, we can use it again!" She struck a hoof on the ground, cracking the dirt. "Yes!"_

_ Rosedust looked at the floating shards. "But even if you can, how will that help? Discord already beat the Rainbow of Light!"_

_ Celestia looked to her. "You're right. Even with my magic, it simply wasn't enough." She tossed her head back and whinnied. "Oh, if only I had more power!"_

_ There was silence among the three for a few minutes before Luna spoke up. "Well, can I help?" She paused as Rosedust and Celestia looked at her. "I guess not," she murmured kicking the ground._

_ Celestia ran up, wrapping her forelegs around Luna's neck and hugging her. "Luna, that's brilliant!" She brought the shards up in front of her. "Why make one Rainbow of Light when we can make two sets, one for each of us?"_

_ Rosedust trotted up to the pair. "Luna, that IS brilliant!" Her expression suddenly fell. "But how? And where can you reforge this?"_

_ Luna slowly looked to the west. "The Dragon Clans," she stated. "Their smiths there can work miracles. And we have at least a Clan leader on our side." She looked back to Celestia and Rosedust. "Besides, if Equestria falls, Discord won't stay here for long. He'll search out other lands and destroy them too."_

_ Celestia's wings unfurled. "Then what are we waiting for?" She hopped into the air, but landed just as quickly on shaky legs. "Ow..."_

_ Luna concentrated and Celestia began floating. "You're in no condition to fly to the Clans!" she admonished. "We have to get you to the Princess Ponies first to heal, then to the west. It's a two-day journey there and you have to last!"_

_ Rosedust turned and began galloping off. "The Flutter ponies shall hold the line!" she shouted over her shoulder, gossamer wings beating as she rose into the air. "Just be quick about it!"_

* * *

><p>"It was over a week before we returned," Celestia said, voice somewhat hoarse. She cleared her throat. "By then, the Flutter ponies had taken the brunt of Discord's wrath, and Paradise City had been heavily damaged. Luna and I used the Elements of Harmony to seal him in stone, and we placed him at the entrance of the hedge maze we passed before entering the Dream Valley Memorial." She sighed. "I wish I could simply smash it, but I don't know if that would kill him, or release him."<p>

Megan hugged Celestia for a moment. "So Morning Glory was... is still in some sort of walking coma?" At Celestia's nod she closed her eyes. "I hope they get here. I _need_ to see her, and Rosedust. I have to make things right between us."

Celestia let a small smile play about her lips. "In her heart, she doesn't blame you, Megan. I know it."

Twilight cleared her throat, catching Celestia's and Megan's attention. "Pardon me, Princess, but with the Elements now out of your control, what about the seal over Discord? Is it affected in any way?"

Spike waved her off. "Aw, don't worry, Twilight! With you and the gang, no way Discord could stand a chance!"

The Princess shrugged. "A noble sentiment, Spike, but I'm not sure." She locked eyes with Twilight. "I wish I could tell you, Twilight. I haven't had a real chance to check him magically for a while." She looked up in the direction of Canterlot, far in the distance. "When we get back, I'll do that first thing." She nodded to Twilight. "Thank you, Twilight. That was an excellent idea."

Twilight's cheeks blushed slightly. "Thank you, Princess!" she said, hopping up and down around both Megan and Celestia and knocking Spike off her back

Megan snorted. "Teacher's pet," she muttered, smirking.

"You have no idea," Spike muttered, rubbing his tail.

Twilight stopped her bouncing and glared at Megan, but commotion from around Danny drew their attention. Twilight glanced over as Dash rolled around on the ground, clutching her sides with her forelegs. Luna stood behind Danny, her own cheeks a bright purple. "What the hay's going on over there?"

* * *

><p>Danny's wheelchair rolled to a stop near a half-buried log. He looked at the wheels as they glowed faintly in the sunlight. "Luna?"<p>

Luna's head craned over his shoulder. "Yes, Danny?"

He rolled over the log, the chair remaining level as he easily overcame the obstacle. "This enchantment on my wheelchair, is it permanent?" He spun around, a big grin on his face. "Because I can get used to this, easily!"

Luna nodded. "Our magic seems to work fine on Earth, so it should be no problem there." Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm surprised technology hasn't progressed where you still need the wheelchair, to be honest, especially with those visitors from the stars you told us about. Those metal men?"

Danny shrugged. "The Autobots?" He leaned back and looked to the sky. "We got a lot of nice stuff from them, but most of it was military gear for the longest time. There's a lot of medical advances coming through, but a lot of it's hideously expansive." He grabbed the wheels and rocked back and forth. "And right now, this works out pretty well as a compromise." He smiled at her. "Thanks, old friend."

Dash floated over and looked Danny over. She hesitated for a moment. "Danny, right?" At his nod, she continued. "So, what happened?"

Luna's mane flared, but Danny held up a hand. "It's all right, Luna." He looked himself over. "You mean, why am I in a wheelchair?" At her sheepish nod, Danny shrugged. "For the moment, let's just say I rolled the dice one too many times and it came up snake eyes."

Fluttershy trotted up and gently placed a hoof on Danny's arm. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Danny swallowed and placed his other hand over Fluttershy's hoof, squeezing gently. "No worries," he whispered. He glanced over his shoulder at Luna. "What happened was bad, but if I didn't act when I did? A close friend wouldn't be here today. So I don't regret what happened."

Luna leaned forward and nuzzled Danny's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

Danny patted her cheek. "You're welcome." He suddenly leaned forward, pulling the photo album out from underneath his wheelchair. "Now, then. Who would like to see embarrassing photos of Celestia?" he announced, holding the album up.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack suddenly appeared around Danny and Luna. "Can we see? Can we, please? Oh, please oh please with sugar on top and bottom?" Pinkie Pie asked, head twisting around as she flashed puppy-dog eyes at Danny.

Luna rubbed her forehead with a hoof. "Danny, I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

Danny smirked and opened the album. "I'll save any embarrassing pictures of you for later. But for now, I think they should see the sillier side of Celestia." He licked his lips and cracked his jaw. "And try saying _that_ five times fast."

He pulled out a photo of a younger and smaller Celestia, only a little larger than the pair of ponies she stood in front of. Her mane had been dyed black, and thick eyeliner was drawn under her eyes. She wore fishnets on all four legs and heavy chains around her neck. Danny waved the picture about, letting the ponies get a good look at it. "This is Celestia after discovering a music act on Earth."

* * *

><p><em> Celestia stomped her hooves and growled. "Magic Star, Wind Whistler, you don't understand!" she cried. "The Cure is my life! They speak to me and my soul..."<em>

* * *

><p>Dash fell back, rolling on the ground and clutching her sides with laughter. She wiped her eyes and struggled to her hooves, only to fall back down when she glanced at the picture again. She took several deep breaths before rising once more, this time staying upright. "Oh my gosh!" she blurted out. "Princess Celestia was... HAH!"<p>

A shadow fell upon Dash and she looked up, spotting Celestia standing there. She scrambled back, swallowing as sweat broke out on her forehead. "Heh, Princess! You're looking... rather not as odd as in the picture." She suddenly hopped up and flew behind Danny and his wheelchair, peeking out over his armrest.

Celestia groaned as the picture floated up to her. She took one look at it and rolled her eyes. "Oh, sweet Herd, I remember this one." She sent the picture back to the album. "Danny, why did you do that?" she asked, her voice pitching higher than normal.

Danny waggled a finger at her. "I'm your adoptive uncle, Celestia. It's my job to embarrass you." He waved at the Princess Ponies as they stood around Mike, Michelle and Danielle, chatting. "Besides, most of us here already know about your early days." He tilted his head. "Or shall I show them the Princess Bride pageant you and Luna put on?"

Luna's eyes widened and she hunkered down. "Danny, please!" But a moment later, she shot back up. "Spykoran approaches!"

Celestia glanced up as two large blobs in the sky began resolving themselves. "And he brought company." She looked to her sister and grinned. "Would you care to do the honors, Luna?"

Luna nodded and stepped around Danny, making sure he was in back before raising a hoof and opening her mouth. **"Attention, everyone! King Spykoran the Old shall be arriving momentarily! Please gather together near the edge, as Celestia senses another dragon accompanying him. Thank you!"**

Everyone picked themselves up and began moving to the edge of the field, close to the outer edge of Ponyville. A few minute later, two dragons _dropped_ out of the sky. An ancient dragon, towering over everything around, landed, shaking _everything_ and _everyone_ with his massive body. His long, sinewy neck stretched out and his mouth opened, letting loose with a geyser of flame. His back and limbs were a deep violet, while his belly and face were lighter purple. Green spines trailed down his back, starting from the top of his head and going down to his tail.

The second dragon slithered through the air, a long, serpentine creature. She circled around in the air before touching down, making almost no sound save for her raspy breathing. Her hands, though small compared to the rest of her body, were still large enough to grab an Alicorn easily. Her long body was deep blue, almost black, with bright-red eyes that stood out all the more.

Mike stared at the two dragons, mouth hanging open and heartbeat almost audible. He inched over to Michelle and Danielle as they too stood there, in shock with open mouths. He stood in front of them and sucked in a breath. "Stay behind me," he whispered. He looked back up at the larger dragon and shuddered. "My, god. It's... it's a _dragon_! It's huge and breathes fire and it's a _dragon_!"

Megan stepped over to Mike, Michelle and Danielle, eyes darting back and forth between the two. She held her rifle in a two-handed grip, knuckles white. She stood by Mike's side, in front of their children. She looked to Celestia and Luna as the two Alicorns stood still, neither one moving so much as a feather. "Okay, Mike? Celestia and Luna look rather... calm, there." She swallowed and sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "I don't think they're gonna harm us."

Danielle blinked and grabbed her mother's arm. "I really hope you're right, Mom. 'Cause I don't think your rifle's gonna put a dent in his scales."

The smaller dragon focused her jewel-like eyes on Megan and spoke, her voice like muted thunder. **"Indeed not."** She placed a hand on her body. **"I am Mei Long, leader of the Eastern Clan. And that?" **She waved at the huge dragon. **"That is Spykoran the Old, King of the Dragon Clans."** She snorted, blowing out a long stream of smoke. "**He always has been a showoff."**

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "H-he is?" She pawed at the ground and snorted. "He's just showing off and being some big jerk like that when he doesn't have to!" She looked to Danielle and Michelle as they stood behind Megan and Mike. "He's scaring those children for no reason!" She tilted her head down and her eyes narrowed. "How **DARE** he?" she said before spreading her wings out and leaping into the air.

Rarity gasped as Fluttershy flew up and up and up to Spykoran's face. "Oh, no!" she shouted. "I think Fluttershy is going to give him The Stare!" She held a foreleg to her forehead. "This is not good!"

Molly looked over from where she stood, by Danny and Tiffany. "The what? The Stare? What's she gonna try and do, give him the evil eye? She could stand up in his mouth!"

Twilight glanced up at Celestia. "Princess, Fluttershy stared down that red dragon in the cave and that cockatrice in the Everfree Forest!" She shook her head. "Spykoran is larger, but her Stare makes almost anyone wilt under it."

Luna spoke up. "I read those reports, Twilight Sparkle. That dragon was the youngest son of Jormun the red, another council member." She glanced at Twilight out of the corner of her eye and smirked. "For a dragon, he was a mere baby at only a hundred years old." She looked up as Fluttershy, by now a large dot, hovered in front of Spykoran's snout. "Spykoran is older than Celestia and I."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy hovered in front of Spykoran and crossed her forelegs. "Listen, mister!" she shouted, gaining his attention. "I know you're big and powerful, but that doesn't give you any right to thrash about here, scaring kids and acting like you're all powerful! Now you turn right around and apologize to everyone for being such a meanie!" She flew closer, hovering close to his eye. "You got that?"<p>

Spykoran snorted. He covered his snout with a hand, but laughter quickly burst forth. He leaned to the side, his laughter echoing for miles. **"Haha! Oh, what a lovely glare you have, young filly!" **He straightened up, wiping his eyes before staring right back at Fluttershy. **"You must be the one who stared down Jormun's son a few months ago. I had quite a laugh when he flew back, tail between his legs. Oh, but his father gave him **_**such**_** a scolding."** He leaned in close and held his hand up to his snout, as if to impart some great secret.. **"It's not nice for dragons to take naps in Equestria, you see."**

Fluttershy's eyes widened and suddenly rolled into the back of her head. Her wings snapped shut and her legs kicked at the air as she suddenly _plummeted_ to the ground. Spykoran's hand snaked out, catching her. **"Your heart was in the right place,"**he murmured, placing her next to the group on the ground, **"but I'm afraid it's necessary to have a show of dominance for the outcast."**

Celestia and Luna stepped forward, bowing their heads. "Greeting, King Spykoran," Celestia said, raising her head. "May your scales remain intact and your hoard immense." She motioned to the side and the hole. "I do ask that you be careful concerning the hole in space. It's the only way for some very special people to make it back home."

Spykoran bowed at the waist. **"Greetings to you, Princesses Celestia and Luna. May your feathers remain clean and your horns shiny."** A snort of laughter escaped him. **"These greetings are rather stupid, wouldn't you agree? As for the hole, it shall not be harmed during my judgement. Speaking of which."** He straightened back up and turned, facing the Everfree Forest. **"Come out, outcast! I give you a fair chance to be heard for your actions!"**

* * *

><p>Down below, Rarity turned to Applejack. "His hoard must be <em>huge<em>!" Her eyes lit up. "So many gems, gold and diamonds..." She trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes and a slight bit of drool coming from her mouth.

Mei Long chuckled. **"Spykoran the Old has no hoard. The King of the Dragon Clans relinquishes everything he or she has collected."** She raised a hand and clenched it into a fist, pounding the ground and shaking everyone around. **"If they have a hoard to lounge about on, how can they support the Clans?"**

Mike slowly stepped away from Danielle, Michelle and Megan and walked up to Mei Long. "So, dragons here have hoards?" He flinched as she turned to stare at him. "I m-mean I w-was just wondering, ma'am!"

Mei Long chuckled and spread her arms out. **"I apologize if I startled you..."**

Mike bowed at the waist. "Mike Richards, ma'am. An honor to meet you."

Mei Long returned the bow. **"And a pleasure for me. Tell me, you are a human, correct? From over the rainbow and Earth?"** At his nod, she stroked her chin, brushing her whiskers. **"Is one named Megan among you?"**

Megan stepped forward and stood beside her husband. She curtsied and nodded to Mei Long. "My name is Megan; may I ask how you know of me?"

Mei Long focused on Megan. She slithered forward, coming to within a few feet of her. She grinned as Megan and Mike both stood there, holding hands. **"An old friend told me about you, and ****if you stand here like that, then the tales he told were true."** Her gaze flickered over to Spykoran. **" I believe we should pay attention to this."**

* * *

><p>Spykoran walked up to the Everfree's edge, stopping. The green dragon suddenly burst from the canopy and reared back. His mouth opened and a long stream of flame jetted forth, striking Spykoran right in the chest.<p>

Spykoran snorted as the flame licked his scales, doing little more than singing them. **"This is the best you have? My last birthday cake had hotter flames!"** He hopped up, sailing over the Everfree and landing right next to the green dragon, flames still striking his scales. He stood over the green dragon, the latter barely reaching his breastbone. **"Such a young pup we have here!"**

He reached out and grabbed the dragon's mouth, clamping it shut with one hand. The dragon hopped up, but Spykoran tugged, sending him back to the forest with a _crash_ and laying waste to dozens of trees. **"Now that we have established that I can rip your head from your body with a tug, will you come with me peacefully?"**

The green dragon grunted, but remained still. Spykoran nodded and jumped up, flying over the Everfree and landing back in the clearing. He looked at the green dragon with cold eyes. **"Try anything, and you die."** And with that, he let go.

The green dragon stabbed a talon at Spike and Twilight. **"The young one stole from my hoard!"** he bellowed. **"And they brush it off as nothing!"**

Spykoran turned and looked down at Spike and Twilight, crossing his arms. **"Is this true, young one? Speak the whole truth, too. Leave nothing out."**

Spike and Twilight walked forward. Spike looked up and up at Spykoran and the green dragon. He fiddled his thumbs. "Well... I took some gems, but I didn't know they were his!" He kicked at the ground. "Twilight and I had a bad argument and I had run off into the Everfree Forest, like some brat."

Twilight spoke up. "Spike, you weren't that bad!" She looked to Spykoran. "Your majesty, Spike is a young dragon and did not know any better. If there's somepony to blame, it's me."

Spykoran glanced at the two. His nostrils flared and he cocked his head to the side. **"That smell..."** He shook it off. **"Later."** He looked to the green dragon. **"Well, they ran off. Did you interact with them at all, beyond spewing your smoke over Equestria?"**

Rarity stepped forward. "Your majesty?" she shouted, waving a hoof. "Yes, two days later, Twilight, Spike and I went to the cavern to offer restitution." She cocked her head to the side. "I don't mean to sound _too_ immodest, but I have a rather good talent for finding gems."

Spykoran laughed. **"If your dress is any indication, you understate your prowess."**

Rarity blushed. "Oh, why thank you! Anyway, we offered to not only replace the gems Spike ate, but to include three carts _full_ of the tastiest gems I could find." She snorted. "I could be wrong, but I think that's rather fair, don't you? Instead he's spewing this smoke all over and nearly _kills_ poor Spike, Twilight and even Rainbow Dash!" She stuck her lower lip out. "Can you believe it?"

Spykoran looked to the green dragon, who was now ducking his head. **"That is rather generous for an honest mistake. Wouldn't you agree?"**

The green dragon growled and blew smoke from his nostrils, but nodded.

Spykoran spread his arms wide. **"Young one, I give you one week to give this outcast what you promised. If by the end of the week you have not delivered, then you shall fly to the Dragon Lands and seek an audience with me.**" He placed a hand on his chest. **"I shall listen if you come."**

The green dragon dipped his head low. **"Thank you."** He looked to Spike and clenched his fists. **"One week!"** And with that, he turned and flew up and over the Everfree, landing in the large hole in the canopy above his cave.

Spykoran turned and looked down. His eyes shifted back and forth before they landed on Megan. He motioned to her. **"Excuse me, but you have been silent throughout this exchange."** He rubbed his chin and chuckled. **"I am eager to hear your opinion on such matters. Do not worry, either. I swear no harm shall come to you."**

Megan's head darted around before she waved at herself. "Me?" At his nod, she squeezed Mike's hand before letting go and stepping forward through the crowd. She dropped to one knee and bowed her head. "Thank you, your majesty." She rose and looked up. "I think your judgment was sound. There's a time for being gentle, and a time for being strong. With this dragon, you had to be strong and firm. But you also listened to his side of the story, and not just Spike's." She shrugged. "I think... you did a good job?"

Spykoran smiled and nodded. **"Thank you, my dear! I'm most grateful for your kind words, Miss..."**

Megan gasped slightly and her cheeks reddened. "Oh, sorry. My name is Megan Richards, your majesty."

Spykoran bent down and looked Megan over. His mouth opened a few times before he finally spoke. **"Megan, do you not... know who I am?"** He suddenly looked himself over. **"Perhaps not. Megan, I ask you to think back to your youth and-"**

Megan's hand suddenly flew to her mouth as she gasped. "SPIKE?" She ran forward, leaning back and looking up at him. "Oh god oh god oh god it it _really_ you?"

Molly and Danny burst forth to Megan's side. Molly hopped up and down and pointed at him. "Holy cow, it _is_ him!"

Danny crossed his arms and shook his head. He rolled up to his foot and tapped it. "Man, what have you been _eating?_" He barked a laugh. "I can't believe it. Our little Spike is the king of the dragons?"

Spykoran spread his arms wide and grinned, even as tears streamed down his cheeks and splashed down on the ground. **"By the Pyre, my friends! Oh this is wonderful!"** He wiped his eyes and scrunched down, bringing his head right to the ground. **"How are you?"**

Megan ran forward and spread her arms out as far as they could go. She pressed up against his muzzle and leaned on it in her best effort at a hug. "I can't believe it," she said, voice hitching slightly. She puckered up and planted a kiss on his muzzle, but spat out a second later. "Urgh, tastes like ash!"

Molly walked up and patted his muzzle, shaking her head. "Well, what'd you expect from a full-grown dragon?" She rubbed his smooth skin. "Damn, I missed you."

Danny joined his siblings and stared Spykoran in his huge eye. "To think of all those pranks you, Surprise and I used to play on everyone else. And now this?" His mouth stretched out in a wide grin. "Spike, you are _boss_!"

Spykoran rumbled. **"Thank you, thank you my friends!" **His eyes darted back and forth, taking them in. **"But what of you? What have you been up to on Earth? Please, tell me all!"**

Megan stepped back and turned around. She waved at Mike, Michelle and Danielle, who walked up. She stepped back to Mike's side. "Spike, sorry, Spykoran-"

Spykoran waved her off. **"For you, Megan, Spike is fine."**

Megan paused and swallowed, blinking. "Thank you," she said, voice hoarse. She cleared her throat. "Spike, this is my husband Mike and my two wonderful daughters Michelle and Danielle." She motioned to each one. "I work at a horse ranch and... well, I write children's books." She leaned forward. "They're about Ponyland, and Paradise Estate."

Spykoran snorted, blowing out a plume of smoke. **"I take it the comical misadventures of young Spike are one of the main draws of these novels?"**

Megan shook her head. "More like the well-meaning Spike who sometimes had more common sense than most of the ponies, or 'horsy's', as I renamed them." She sighed and turned around, looking at Celestia and Luna. "So, young fillies. Mind telling me when you were gonna let this out?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. "Well?"

Tiffany and Starburst both snickered as the Alicorns both bit their lips and brought their wings over their heads. "I-it wasn't a joke or anything like that!" Celestia said.

Luna nodded. "W-we just wanted a surprise for you, that's all!"

Pinkie Pie reached behind her and pulled a handkerchief out of... somewhere. She held it up to her nose and blew into it loudly as tears cascaded down from her eyes. "Oh, this is so wonderful! Old friends reunited after so long!" She threw her forelegs into the air and confetti rained down. "This calls for a party!"

Mike blew at some of the confetti. "How did she do that?"

Megan shrugged. "Not a clue." She looked to Pinkie. "There's a party being held at the library already, Pinkie Pie! We don't need another one!"

Pinkie suddenly leapt into the air and gasped. "Ah, what? There's _never_ enough parties, Megan!" She hopped over and bounced around. "Come on, we can hold a 'reuniting old friends' party in addition to your welcome-back party!" She stood up on her hindlegs and placed her forelegs on Megan's shoulders. "Please?" she pouted.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Pinkie... all right. We can have another party." She held up her index finger. "But just one more, got it?"

The Earth pony jumped several feet into the air before galloping off in the direction of the library. Rainbow Dash placed a foreleg over her eyes. "Oh, she's not coming down for days, now." She looked over at Mei Long, then at Spykoran. "You two even gonna _fit_ around the library?"

Spykoran straightened himself out, stretching up to the sky. **"I can be remarkably compact when I wish to be,"** he said, winking. He looked to Mei Long. **"It looks like Jormun will be starting without us."**

Mei Long slithered around, shaking her head. **"As you and I both knew he would."** She glided up into the air, twisting and turning about.

As the Princess Ponies, Luna, Molly, Danny, Mike, Danielle, Michelle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy turned and left the field, Spykoran suddenly focused on Spike. **"Young one, please come forth."**

Spike's eyes widened. "Me?" At Spykoran's nod, he slowly walked forward, Twilight by his side. They stopped next to Megan and her family. "Am I ever gonna be that big?" he wondered aloud.

Spykoran chuckled. **"Was I ever that small?"** He bent his long neck down and looked Spike over. **"Tell me, why do you live amongst the ponies? What is your tale?"**

Spike shrugged. "Not much to tell. Twilight hatched my egg during her entrance exam for the School of Gifted Unicorns, proving she's the most powerful Unicorn in all of Equestria!" He pumped a fist into the air at the end.

Twilight blushed slightly. "Oh, Spike. I'm not that powerful!"

Spike groaned. "But you're the best, Twilight!" He looked up at Spykoran. "Not only did she hatch me, but she helped defeat Nightmare Moon, stop an Ursa Minor, help Applejack with her applebucking and..." He held the back of his hand up to his mouth. "She grew a mustache on me!"

Spykoran's mouth dropped. "**Such power!"** he exclaimed. **"A real mustache?"**

Spike nodded, grinning. "It was so cool!"

Spykoran looked past Twilight and focused on Celestia. **"Tell me, old friend. Where did you find his egg?"**

Celestia looked up. She cocked an eyebrow before speaking. "I found it about fifty years ago, in the ruins of the nests of Dargoth." She looked to the ground and sighed. "The Ursas left... little."

Spykoran bared his fangs and clenched his fists. **"I remember... ALL TOO WELL what happened there, Celestia. We let the bears roam far too south, and Dargoth paid the price."**

Twilight looked to Spike, then to Celestia and finally to Spykoran. "Your majesty, is there something about... about Spike I should know about?" She dug a hoof into the ground and bit her lip. "I mean if it's-"

Spykoran waved her off. **"There is nothing wrong, Twilight."** He placed a hand on his chest. **"I am sorry if I worried you. Please, let us go to the party. I feel the pink one has things in full swing by now."** And with that, he spread his wings out and flew straight up, soaring over to Ponyville.

Megan ran up to Celestia as she turned and began trotting down the path. She slowed down as she caught up to the Alicorn and the two walked side-by-side. "It _was_ good to see Spike," Megan said. She looked to Celestia and frowned. "What is it?"

Celestia shook her head. "I'm worried about Rosedust, Morning Glory and her family." She looked up at the sun. "Rosedust might not have come, but I know Sparkling Dawn and Blazing Day wanted to take Morning Glory to the party."

Megan nodded and patted Celestia on her crest. "Don't worry, Celestia. I have a feeling they'll be here." She stopped and looked down. "I hope."

* * *

><p>Trixie eyed the four odd ponies standing in front of her hovel. She raised a hoof and pointed out, across the Everfree. "Ponyville is on the edge of the Everfree Forest," she said. "Simply turn left while leaving here and stick to the edge..." She looked down at their gossamer wings and sighed. "I'm sorry, who are you?"<p>

Rosedust grumbled and flapped her wings. "Yes, I suppose thirteen hundred years _is_ a long time." She reared back and spread her forelegs. "I am Queen Rosedust of Flutter Valley!" She dropped back down to all fours and motioned to her left with her head. "And this is Morning Glory, her husband Sparkling Dawn and their son Blazing Day. We're old friends of Princesses Celestia and Luna."

Trixie's eyes bugged out. "The princesses?" She dropped down, touching her forehead to the ground. "I had no idea!"

Rosedust placed a hoof on her shoulder and half-smiled. "It's quite all right, Trixie. We thank you for the directions."

Trixie slowly rose. "You're welcome, Queen Rosedust." She glanced over at Morning Glory as she stood there, slowly waving back and forth on her hooves. "Pardon me, but is she all right?" She squinted. "Her coat is... rather more gray than normal."

Sparkling Dawn sighed. He rubbed a foreleg along Morning Glory's back. "She was... hurt a long time ago, and she never recovered. We're going to Ponyville to see an old friend, and hopefully she'll feel better."

Trixie bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. She suddenly reared back. "Well then watch as the Great Trixie performs a feat of magic!" She held her forelegs out and with a _puff_ of smoke, a bouquet of flowers appeared. She dropped back down and laid them at Morning Glory's hooves. "Someone with friends and family shouldn't be so sad." She looked to Sparkling Dawn. "I hope whoever's in Ponyville can help her."

Sparkling Dawn smiled and bent down. He gently gripped the bouquet in his teeth and nodded his thanks to Trixie before turning. He and Blazing Day stood on either side of Morning Glory and began guiding her away down a dirt path, away from Hoofington.

Rosedust glanced at the family as they trotted away. "Thank you, Trixie," she said, looking back to the blue Unicorn before turning around and catching up with the other Flutter ponies.

Trixie waved a hoof at them before tuning and going back inside. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen. On the wall, next to the corkboard was a calender and a date circled in bright red. "Eleven days," she announced, looking at the calender. "Look out, Ponyville! Trixie's coming back!"

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Welcome back! I'm putting these at the bottom from now on, along with responses. I shall eventually be editing all the chapters like that.

I hope you had a happy Hearth's Warming Eve or just a great December and what you celebrate.

nightelf37-Thanks. And I have a proofreader now.

sun tzu1-Well, things can fester. Rarity likes her bling. ;) And yeah, they can't tell what the Princess Ponies actually guard. State secret and all that. What would it require, hmm?

Zarellion-Thanks! G1... wasn't _that_ bad. I semi-recommend it. And yeah, I'm not too fond of dark.

Hanzo-You'll see.

JusSonic-As you can read, yes. It's G1 Spike all grown up. Trixie... I don't feel she needs redemption per say. More like a second chance. Anypony who would stand up to an Ursa while knowing they had no chance of fighting it and confessing she was lying has good there. Buried, but there. New episodes maybe, but we're still a week from the GGG and Discord is _waaayyy_ on the horizon.

Warlord-Xana-Thanks. and I rather liked the idea of Dinky as part of the CMC.

Please read and review.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Megan. She was inquisitive, a bit headstrong, but loved helping people. One night while she was helping out on her aunt's farm, a terrible storm blew in, sending down sheets of rain and flashes of lightning!<p>

When it cleared, a beautiful rainbow appeared! But something else dropped out of the sky-a pink Pegasus pony! It fell into the well with a _splash_! Megan and her pony TJ ran to haul her out.

When she emerged, she talked! "Hello!" the Pegasus said.

Megan was astonished. "Talking pony!" And then she saw the wings. "Talking flying pony!"

Her name was Firefly, and she needed help for her friends in Horseyland! "My friends need help," she said. "A terrible monster named Tirac has captured them!"  
><em>Opening text from "My Little Horsey Volume One: the Tale of the Terrible Tir<em>ac, _published in 2005_

* * *

><p>Before the time of Celestia, before Luna, before Equestria, our kind was in peril. Lavan, Grogar, the Witches and more. But none worse than Tirac the Abomination! Upon a throne of bone he sat, plotting for Eternal Night and domination.<p>

We cried out, "Save us!" For as much as we wanted to, nopony could stand against his horde of demons. And so again we cried out, "Save us!" And we despaired at ever finding hope...

But upon the endless plains of Key'Tuck, the Herd listened, and debated about what to do, until one day the Fireflye breached the river of fire to plead for their help. The Herd listened, and one of them spoke up.  
>"I shall help!" She said, one who walked on her hind hooves and had a mane of purest gold. "Take me to your lands so I might smite Tirac and bring forth peace to Dream Valley!"<p>

Fireflye bowed her head, but She shook her head. "Do not bow to me. I am merely a friend, someone who wishes to help. I am the Mag'ne."  
><em>Opening texts<em> _from the Scriptures of the Mag'ne, first written four hundred years after the __founding of Equestria_

* * *

><p>Ditzy, Dinky, and Scootaloo stood close to the library with as various citizens of Ponyville milled about the tables of food. Ditzy looked down at Scootaloo. "Why isn't anypony eating?"<p>

Scootaloo shrugged. "Beats me. The food's awesome!" She ran up to a table and grabbed a plate off of it, running back to Ditzy. "Although, the Cakes seem to have a lot of it, inside and out. Who did they expect to show up, the Royal Army?"

Ditzy shrugged as Mister Cake walked up to her. He leaned in close. "I think the Missus and I made enough food for the guest list, but if the rest of Ponyville shows up? We might run out near the end."

Mayor Mare trotted over, a plate balanced on her loin and hips. "Miss Doo?" As Ditzy turned to her, Mayor Mare continued. She waved a hoof at the banner strung up in front of the library. "Who precisely are Megan, Molly and Danny?" She narrowed her eyes and stared at Ditzy over the glasses clipped to her nose. "Well?"

Scootaloo strode forward. "They're totally awesome, Mayor!" She looked to the side and rubbed her chin with a foreleg in thought. "Well, Megan's kids were awesome. I didn't speak much to Megan when we got here." She looked back at the Mayor, eyes wide and grinning. "But Michelle and Danielle? Awesome!" She looked to Dinky. "When you join the Crusaders, you can meet them too!"

Dinky hesitated. "I don't know, Scootaloo. You three seem to get into a lot of trouble doing your crusading." She looked herself over. "And how hard is it to get tree sap out of your coat, anyway?"

Scootaloo waved her off. "Ah, tree sap is nothing! Just some water and you're all clean." She suddenly stopped and her eyes turned hollow. "Although the crashing sometimes can haunt you for days." Her eyes suddenly brightened. "But other than that it's fine!"

Dinky, Ditzy, Mister Cake and Mayor Mare stared at Scootaloo for a moment before Mayor Mare backed up, chuckling nervously. "I see, Scootaloo. Well, I'll leave you to your crusading, gotta go mayoral stuff bye!" She spun around on her hind hooves and bolted off, disappearing into the crowd.

Ditzy stared off at her with one eye while the other stayed focused on Dinky, but any response was cut short as the crowd backed up, some pointing at the sky and shouting in fear as two dragons appeared, circling overhead. Several others backed up and bowed their heads, some dropping their heads to the ground. She followed that group with both eyes and gasped as both Princesses Celestia and Luna trotted forth from the direction of the Everfree, leading a procession of ponies and humans up to the library.

Mayor Mare forced her way through the crowd, bowing low and sweeping a foreleg out. "Princess Celestia!" she said. "It's an honor for you to be here, and for Ponyville to be invited to this party!" She looked to the sky and panted slightly. "W-we seem to have-"

Celestia held up a hoof. "My apologies, Mayor Mare. The two dragons are King Spykoran the Old and Councilor Mei Long of the Dragon clans." Her eyes lifted and she gazed out at the crowd. "They are here by personal invitation to the party."

The ponies let out sighs of relief, some returning to their plates of food and glasses of juice and ale. Mayor Mare looked up back up at Celestia as she remained standing there and her lips trembled. "I-is there something wrong?"

Celestia shook her head. "Oh, not at all! I was simply waiting for you to tell my sister, Princess Luna, what an honor it is for _her_ to be here." She leaned her head down, pointing her horn right at Mayor Mare. "After all, I didn't want to be _rude_ or anything like that."

Mayor Mare looked over at the Alicorn, the princess of the night and guardian of the moon. Luna stared back, her eyes narrowing as much as Mayor Mare's were widening. Mayor Mare bowed her head once more. "It is an... honor to see you, Princess Luna!"

Luna stared down at Mayor Mare. Her nostrils flared and she looked to Celestia. "Now?" At Celestia's nod she raised a hoof and shoved it to the sky. **"Citizens of Ponyville! We are honored to ****present to you friends and family from olden times." **She swept her hoof at the Princess Ponies, who stepped forward and took to one knee.** "May I present Princesses Starburst, Tiffany, Royal Blue, Serena, Primrose and Sparkle!"**

Celestia blinked and leaned in close to Luna. "Nice job," she whispered. "I think only two of them had their manes whipped back," she said, winking.

Luna rolled her eyes before staring out at the ponies once more. **"I also introduce to you the heroes of Ponyville! Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash!"** She waved her hoof as those six stepped forward, Fluttershy having to be pushed by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. The crowd stomped their applause, shaking the ground slightly.

Luna bowed her head and stepped back, allowing Celestia to come forward. She smiled and looked over the crowd. "Before I introduce the last group, I must ask a question." her horn glowed and a large hardcover book suddenly _popped_ into existence. It flipped open to a page with an old-style drawing of a cloaked biped holding a staff aloft while ponies stood around her. "Who here knows of the tales of the Mag'ne?"

There was silence as the stomping abruptly stopped. The ponies looked around before a voice from back called out. "She is the Giver of Gifts?" Ditzy shouted.

Another voice, this one belonging to Blues, sounded out. "She was Defender of the Stable, and wielder of the Spear of Fire!"

More voices called out, each one louder and clearer then the last.

"She was the Teacher of Knowledge!" said Sparkler, a deep-pink Unicorn who was Ditzy's daughter and Dinky's half-sister.

"She commanded Mount Eohippus itself to turn into Canterlot!"

Megan stepped up to Celestia's side and leaned in close to her head. "You have _got _to be kidding me on that last one!" she exclaimed. "I told a mountain to reshape itself? What do they take me for?"

Celestia bobbed her head slightly. "They take you for the Mag'ne." A smirk crossed her lips. "Besides, if the mountain could hear you, I'd have every confidence you could convince it to do such a thing." She stepped forward, away from Megan, and cleared her throat. "I wish to introduce you to a dear friend of mine, but first her family." She looked back at Mike, Michelle and Danielle and motioned to them with her head. "Come on; nothing to be afraid of."

Mike placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders as they all walked forward. "My name is Mike Richards," Mike said, voice breaking slightly. "These are my daughters, Michelle and Danielle." All three bowed at the waist. Michelle waved after straightening up.

Danny looked up to Molly. "Guess it's our turn for the honors." And with that, he rolled forward. "Name's Danny," he said to the ponies gathered around. He grinned as a few waved back.

Molly rolled her eyes and massaged her temple. "I never figured out how Megan did this," she said before walking up to Danny's side. "My name's Molly, and it's nice to meet you!" She laughed as more ponies waved back at her. "I think they like us."

Celestia and Luna both trotted around, flanking Megan. "This is one of our oldest friends," Celestia announced in a booming voice. "She taught us everything we know, when we were mere foals and eventually fillies." Her voice trailed off and she looked around.

Silence permeated the party before Mayor Mare jumped into the air, mane standing on end and glasses flying off the tip of her nose. She dropped back to the ground and pressed her forehead to the ground, shivering. "M-Mag'ne!" she cried out. "She has re-"

Megan walked up to Mayor Mare and knelt down. "No!" she yelled. "Do not kneel before me!" She grabbed the Mayor's shoulders and shook them. "Please, stand up as the pony you are!" She looked out at the others, some with expressions of fear and others with uncertainty. Several dropped to two legs, bowing to her and shaking. She held out her arms. "Please, stand up, on all four hooves! Be the proud ponies you should be!" She threw her arms out. "You have built Equestria with your hooves and mouths! Stand up, my little ponies!"

Mayor Mare's head tilted up and she rose onto four shaky legs. She swallowed and looked at Megan, barely able to meet her eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. "B-but _are you the Mag'ne_?"

Megan looked back at Celestia and Luna, who stood there. The two strode forward, flanking Megan. "She is our friend," Celestia announced. "That is all you need to know, Mayor Mare. We trusted her and her siblings with our lives and, well, look where we are now," she said, smirking slightly.

Luna's gaze drifted upward at the still-circling dragons. **"King Spykoran the Old and Mei Long, we beseech thee to land and take part in the merriment below!"**

The two dragons dove to the ground. Spykoran's wings flared out, slowing his descent. He landed much softer this time, on the opposite side of the library from the party. He still towered over the hollowed-out tree, the top of the weathervane barely reaching halfway up his chest. He dipped his head low and bared his fangs in a smile. **"A pleasure to meet you all, little ponies," **he said, his voice as soft as possible.

Mei Long slithered down, wrapping her long body up into a coil at the base of Spykoran's legs. Her head peeked out from around the library's back. **"I am honored to be here today,"** she said, smiling.

Celestia and Luna walked up to one of the tables that still had food on it. Plates floated up and over to the Alicorns. "Mister Cake," Celestia said, zeroing in on the Earth pony and his wife, "I commend you for your efforts today. The food is excellent, the tables have been well-maintained and you and Pinkie Pie have been most diligent." She turned and cast her gaze out at the ponies. "It would be a shame for all this to go to waste, wouldn't you say?"

The citizens of Ponyville all looked at each other before trotting back to their food. Mayor Mare turned to Megan and dipped her head. "Mag'ne nor not, you are welcome here in my town," she said.

Megan bowed her head in return to the Mayor. "Thanks." She watched as the Mayor walked off before turning to see Mike, Michelle and Danielle standing behind her. She let out a breath. "So, what do you think?" she asked, throwing her arms out to the side.

Mike stepped forward and put his hands on Megan's shoulders, grinning. "Megan, that was incredible! Did you make speeches like that all the time back in Ponyland?"

A short gasp escaped Megan's mouth and she chuckled. "Sometimes, but later on I passed the speeches to Wind Whistler." She rolled her eyes. "Always did like the two-dollar words, that mare," she said, wiping her eyes.

Danielle spoke up. "Mom, I read some books about that 'Mag'ne' they think you are." She leaned in close to her mother. "That stuff the ponies were talking about is the tip of the iceberg. It's like you're some Greek demigod or something. And where you came from..." She paused. "It's called Key'Tuck."

Megan blinked. "As in Kentucky?" She shrugged. "So, what?" She glanced to Mike. "I just doomed myself, didn't I."

Mike nodded. "Sorry, Megan, but you did." He looked to Danielle. "All right, what's so bad about our home state being where Megan's from?"

Danielle shrugged off her backpack and pulled her notebook out. She thumbed through some pages before stopping and squinting even more. "Well, from what I read, Key'Tuck is where the 'Herd' comes from," she said, making quote marks with one hand. "And _that_ is some sort of combination heaven and where the Mag'ne came from." She put the notebook back. "So what do they think of humans when they find out the 'Mag'ne' is human?"

Megan's brow furrowed. "And then..." She looked to Mike, then to the ground. "That's odd..." She scratched her head. "I seem to remember there being a 'Herd' in that sense back then, too. And it was like the gods that watched over the ponies." Her eyes suddenly widened. "And they added Kentucky and me to it?" She looked around, spotting Celestia still near one of the tables and Luna standing near Danny, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy. "Spellion and Star Swirl or not, we are so gonna have a talk later."

* * *

><p>Danny took a bite out of an apple and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Good lord, Applejack! I don't think I can eat store-bought apples again." He took a few more bites out of it, reducing it to the core.<p>

Applejack smirked and tapped the ground with the edge of a hoof. "Thank yah kindly, Danny. Grown in tha fertile soil of Sweet Apple Acres with love and care by generations of mah clan." She looked over her shoulder and pointed off to the distance. "Right down thataway. Big Macintosh could take you fer a tour..." She trailed off as her eyes focused on his wheelchair. "Well, we got a ramp fer Granny Smith and thare's not much in tha way o'-"

Danny waved her off and patted the lightly-glowing wheel. "Luna put some sort of enchantment on the wheels for some real all-terrain action." He turned his head around and looked up at the Alicorn as she munched on a plate of carrots and side of hay fries. "Did I mention thanks? Because seriously, thanks."

Luna's plate floated down to the table and she swallowed, coughing slightly. A glass of water floated up to her lips and she sipped it before speaking. "You're welcome Danny. Again." She looked to her right as Lyra and an Earth pony with a pale-cream coat and a cutie mark of three pieces of candy tentatively approached. "Yes, my subjects?"

Lyra swallowed and craned her neck up at Luna. "Y-your majesty, I-I was wondering if I could s-speak with Danny here." Her eyes darted around, finally focusing on a clump of grass near a table leg. "Or maybe I should just go."

Luna's eyes softened. She stepped back and her wings flapped before folding close to her body. "Child, you have nothing to fear from us. The hatred of Nightmare Moon is gone from me, forevermore." She looked to Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and bowed her head. "The Elements of Harmony saved my soul." Her gaze drifted down as Danny's wheelchair spun around. "Oh, no..."

Danny came face-to-face with Luna and wheeled forward. "Nightmare _what_?" he exclaimed. He continued rolling forward as Luna backed up. "Hatred of Nightmare Moon? Elements of Harmony were _used on you_? Luna, what happened to you?"

Dash dropped her plate and flew around between the two. She stuck her forelegs out. "Whoa, whoa! Danny, not now. All right?" She waved around as other ponies began looking over and staring. "Please, for Luna?"

Danny bit his lip. He nodded to Dash. "You're right. You're right!" He leaned over and looked at Luna as she stood there, face almost purple from shame. "Luna, I'm sorry. But I want to hear about this later, all right?"

Luna rubbed her forehead with a hoof and nodded, blinking away moisture in her eyes. "I swear, Danny. I'll tell you, Megan and Molly. Before you leave, I swear I'll tell you three." Her mane flattened and flashed from translucent to solid and back. "Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, will you be there, please?"

All three nodded. Fluttershy hovered off the ground and looked around. "Oh, should we get Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, too? If they're not busy, that is... and if it's all right with you too, as well." She landed and kicked at the ground, sending up a small cloud of dirt.

Danny nodded to her. "Good idea, there. Thanks, Fluttershy." He glanced over and saw Lyra and her friend standing next to each other but slowly backing away. "Oh, sorry about that. It's been a while since I've been here." He grabbed the wheels and spun around to face them fully. "So, you know my name, but what's yours?" he asked, extending his hand.

Lyra stared at his hand, mouth open and eyes wide. "Wow..." She blinked and shook her head. "Sorry!" She motioned to the Earth pony. "This is my friend Bonbon, and my name's Lyra." She bounded forward, right up to Danny's hand. She glanced over at a similarly-staring Bonbon. "I told you, Bonbon! Danny has hands! Imagine what he can _do_ with them!"

Danny snorted. "What I can do with them?" He brought his other hand up to his lips and whistled, causing everypony around him to flinch and shy away. "How's that?"

Lyra unwound and leaned forward. "So, you can use it for whistling?" She arched an eyebrow. "But what else?"

Danny leaned forward and pulled his photo album out from underneath his wheelchair. He opened it up and thumbed through the pages. He slid a photo out from a plastic holder and held it up for Lyra to see. "Books are easy for me." He looked around. "Anyone got a pen?"

Bonbon leaned back and pulled a pen out from a saddlebag and held it out for Danny. He gingerly plucked it from between her lips and wiped it on his shirt sleeve before twirling it around in his hand, bringing 'oohs' from almost everypony around.

Luna shook her head. "Showoff," she muttered, eyes twinkling and betraying her true feelings on his actions.

Danny looked to his right. He stuck his tongue out at her and waggled a finger at her. "Don't forget about later on," he admonished the Alicorn before looking back to Lyra and Bonbon. He held the picture up once more. "It's a good thing I chose this one, now that I think about it..."

Luna's cheeks blushed. "Oh, Danny you didn't!"

Danny held the picture up as Rainbow Dash flew up and over his shoulder. "Oh, I did," he said, a wide grin on his face.

Dash's eyes widened and her mouth opened. "Oh... you have _got_ to be kidding me!" she said as she saw a picture of a young Luna. She had socks on her forelegs and one on her horn. She was hugging a white-coated Unicorn while Megan, Wind Whistler and two others stood off in the background...

* * *

><p><em>Megan walked through one of the rooms of Paradise Estate, Wind Whistler to one side and three visitors to her right. She stopped and turned to face Blueblood I, king of the Unicorn Tribes and leader of the Mages of the Rock, along with Star Swirl the Bearded and Spellion the Powerful. "I thank <em>_you for coming here, your majesty," she said, bowing deeply at the waist. "Clover spoke of your wisdom, and I see that in seeking to join the Equestrian Alliance."_

_ Blueblood I, a large Unicorn with a snow-white coat, a long horn, robe and jewel-studded crown, bowed his head. "Thank you, Megan," the aged king said. "When Clover, Smart Cookie and Pansy told us of what happened, I knew peace was the only solution." He snorted and seemed to deflate. "I only wish..."_

_ Star Swirl stepped forward, the bells on his robe and hat jingling slightly. "She learned in the end, at least," he said, a note of wistfulness in his voice. He looked to Megan. "I apologize, young one. Since Princess Platinum was frozen by the windigoes, it's been hard for Blueblood." _

_ Megan nodded. "I can understand. Losing a loved one is never easy." _

_ The group walked in silence for a minute, through the room and door down a hallway. Megan and Wind Whistler led the delegation to a door. "I understand you wished to meet Luna and Celestia," Megan said as she grabbed the door handle and turned it. "They're two special ponies and-" The door opened and she looked inside the room. "Luna?"_

_ Luna sat on the floor, forelegs in the air. Both hooves were covered in gray socks and a magenta one covered her horn. Danny stood behind her, one hand over his face and the other holding a camera. "Hi, Megan" he muttered._

_ Luna looked up and smiled, waving her forelegs. "Hi! I wanted to dress up pretty for you, but I got a bit confused." She tilted her head as she stared at a foreleg. "I got a bit confused, though. I;'m not used to wearing such fancy stuff."_

_ Blueblood I stared at her for a moment before a small smile cracked his face. "Platinum didn't understand, before she started loving her fancy robes and crown." He bowed his head and tears started rolling from his eyes, down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry," he said, backing up._

_ Luna stood up on all four hooves. She walked up to Blueblood I. She looked at him for a moment before wrapping her forelegs around him in a hug. "I'm sorry you're so sad and lonely," she said. _

_ Wind Whistler's wings flared out. "Luna, please do not-" She stopped as Megan placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. "Megan?"_

_ Megan held up her hand. "Give her a second," she said, smiling and nodding to Luna._

_ Blueblood I let out a sigh. "Thank you, my child." He patted her on the back. "Sometimes I forget and dwell a bit too much on what I've lost and forget what I still have." _

_ Spellion spoke up. "Like your son?"_

_ Blueblood I snorted. "Like my son. Thank you, Spellion." He gently extricated himself from Luna's grasp and turned to Megan and Wind Whistler. "I believe we have a treaty to discuss and sign?" he said, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. _

_ Wind Whistler tucked her wings back close to her body. "Indeed, your majesty. And thank you." She looked up to Megan. "It appears your lessons on kindness and empathy have indeed taken root in Luna's psyche. A most illuminating display, here."_

_ Megan snorted. "In other words, she can put other pony's feelings first?"_

_ Wind Whistler's eyes narrowed. "I believe that is what I was referring to, yes."_

* * *

><p>Luna let out a sigh. "The Mages of the Rock joined the Equestrian Alliance that night, the Ponies of the Plains and Sky Clans following the next week." She looked up and stared off into the distance. "Blueblood and I talked for a while about his daughter, his son, the Mages and lots of stuff."<p>

Lyra and Bonbon walked up to Luna's. Lyra craned her head up at the Alicorn and held out a foreleg. "I'm sorry _you_ were so lonely," she said, patting Luna's own leg.

Luna looked down at her and swallowed. She sat down and gently nuzzled Lyra, then Bonbon. "Thank you."

Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Danny all gathered around the Princess as well, Dash and Fluttershy in the air. "Yer part of tha' family, Princess Luna," Applejack said, tipping her head forward and letting her hat slide down slightly. "Ya'll never be alone agin."

Dash nodded. "Right, Applejack! As long as I live, I'll be there for you." She glanced over to Fluttershy. "Right, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy's body lowered and she patted Luna on her head, right behind her horn. She sniffed and blinked. "I'm so sorry!" she said, lips trembling before she threw her forelegs around Luna's neck in a hug.

Danny simply smiled. "Well, Luna. Looks like you've got some good friends. Including me."

Luna looked around at those gathered and smiled, her eyes bright. "And where there are friends, there are no more Nightmares."

* * *

><p>Author's notes and replies:<p>

Going down here, now. Anyway...

No, I am not rewriting Ditzy to Derpy. This is _already _ an AU. Also, I have a trope page! ht tp:/tvtr opes .or g/pmwiki /Fanfic/T heElements OfHarmonyAnd TheSaviorOfWorlds Just copy/paste and close in the spaces. :D

Iron-Mantis-That could work, if it shows up that is. Granny Smith has a scene coming up with the Apple's, after all. Thanks!

DalekDavros-Well... I think she;s an homage, at least. I'm keeping her distant ancestor because otherwise the timeline makes no sense.

ANTICarrot-LOL, yeah. I call this 'Hasbro Earth'. The president it... formerly General Hawk. ;) The hole is NOT closing, btw. As for the contact, that's part of it, but the main focus for me is Megan and the ponies.

The Time Traveler-Thanks, and yeah. Quite a bit of research, too.

nightelf-Yup, before 'The Best Night Ever' even.

Hanzo Of The Salamander 2.0-Thanks.

JusSocni-Ayup, a week or so after 'Owl's Well'. Gilda... I have no plans in the immediate future, but maybe?

DreadedCandiru2-I think Jetfire, being at least interplanetary, would win. ;)

Sun_Tzu-Okay, glad we got the timeline straightened out. ;) Pre-season two, yeah. Of course it's embarrassing. ;) I figured Spykoran going all drama was enough, but okay. Glad you like him. Your theory... has merit.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Celestia looked up at Spykoran as he cupped a couple dozen plates of food in his hand. She spread her wings and floated up into the sky, gliding on air and light. She came to the level of his head and looked him in his reptilian eye. "Having fun?"<p>

Spykoran tilted his head back and cupped his hand over his mouth, swallowing the entire mass whole. He looked at Celestia and rumbled. **"Indeed I am, but I doubt that's why you flew up to see me."** He leaned forward, smoke drifting up from his nostrils. **"Dargoth's nest, the egg you found there was young Spike. And he is my grandson."**

Celestia closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. "I should've known. The coloration was too close for mere coincidence." Her eyes opened again. "When I found the egg, I sent an inquiry to the Clan heads about it, but no one claimed it." She hung her head. "And now I remember you were enraged with grief and leading hunting parties against the Ursae. Oh, sweet Herd I am such a _fool_!"

Spykoran shook his massive head. **"No, I was mad with grief and rage at the time. I know I would not have listened. Besides, he seems to have found a good home, at least."** He looked down at Spike as he hovered close to Twilight. **"So, she hatched him for an entrance exam?"** A low rumbling came from his gut. **"She's stronger than she looks."**

Celestia grinned. "She's the Element of Magic for a reason, old friend. Although I think she got a little boost from a future friend of hers." She waved him off as he opened his mouth. "Long story that I'll tell you later." She looked around and her horn brightened. "Wait, I think I sense... Yes!" She grinned. "Queen Rosedust decided to come after all!"

Spykoran rumbled again, chuckling. He raised claw and waved her off. **"Go, my old friend. An even older friend awaits you. Tell her I said hi, too!"**

Celestia grinned and nodded before her horn glowed. There was a bright _flash_ of light from it, and she vanished.

* * *

><p>Queen Rosedust looked up at the sign sticking out of the ground and sighed. "Finally, Ponyville!" She groaned slightly and looked back at her translucent wings. She waggled them gingerly and winced. "I should definitely get out more."<p>

Sparkling Dawn trotted up beside her, smiling. "Oh, it did us a bit of good to get out of Flutter Valley!" He bent his legs and knelt before popping back up, repeating the motion. He looked back at Blazing Day as he stood by Morning Glory. "How is she?"

Blazing Day sidled up to his mother. "She was all right in flight when we were by her side, but now she's back to... normal." He hung his head. "She almost talked a few times, Dad."

Rosedust sighed. "I hope-" A sudden _flash_ of light cut her off, sending her backpedaling. She looked up as Celestia and a clothes-wearing biped appeared. "Celestia, who is-" Her eyes widened as recognition set in. "Megan?"

Megan waved her arms. "-and I don't even even..." She trailed off and looked around, blinking. "Celestia, where are we?" She looked down at Rosedust and her jaw dropped. "Queen Rosedust?" She ducked low, curtsying. "Your majesty!"

Blazing Day trotted up to Rosedust's side. "Megan?" He cantered around her. "By the Sunstone, it _is_ you!" He bucked back and forth. "Megan, it's me, Blazing Day!"

Megan twirled about, her dress twisting around her body as she followed the colt. "Blazing Day? As in..." her gaze drifted to Rosedust's side and Sparkling Dawn next to her, and then farther back and Morning Glory. She stepped around the two Flutter ponies in front and ran over to Morning Glory, dropping down to her knees in front of the gray pony. "Morning Glory? Good lord, what happened to you?" she shouted. She grabbed Morning Glory by a shoulder with one hand and took her chin in the other, tilting her head so she stared straight ahead. "Speak to me, Morning Glory!"

Blazing Day and Sparkling Dawn walked over, father and son hanging their heads. "She might say a word or two," Sparkling Dawn said, standing by his wife, "but that's about it. Discord mentally tortured her for nearly a week straight. I tried to do something but my own wings were turned against me." Tears fell from his eyes and he tossed his head back, whinnying. "I couldn't do anything for her when she needed me the most!"

Blazing Day grunted. "I was still barely a colt and still in Flutter Valley," he said, glancing off to the side and focusing on a patch of grass in the distance. "If I was out there..."

Sparkling Dawn raised a foreleg and patted his son on the shoulder. "Then Discord would've ripped you apart. I told you to stay in Flutter Valley for your own safety."

Megan cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "So what's been done to help Morning Glory? Has there been therapy or some sort of..." She waved her hands about as she thought. "I don't know, some telepathic contact with her?" She looked back at Morning Glory. "Are the Golden Horseshoes still around? Maybe we could use those." She stood up, grunting slightly as her knees popped. "Celestia, where's Mimic's descendants?" she asked, looking at the Alicorn.

Celestia pursed her lips and shook her head. "An excellent idea, but they were lost about... oh, a thousand years ago." She tilted her head to the side and looked at Rosedust. "Although how they were lost is a story for another time, wouldn't you agree?"

Rosedust nodded. She turned around and looked at Megan, Sparkling Dawn and his family. She let out a breath through her nose. "We isolated ourselves after Discord's deprivations, and Flutter ponies have no telepathic powers." She groaned. "I've been a fool for so long. I kept her away from those who could've helped her the most!" she shouted, tossing her head back.

Megan looked past her and to Celestia. "Is there something _you_ can do, Celestia? Or any of the ponies?" She looked back down at Morning Glory and reached out, stroking her mane. "Can I do anything to help her?"

Celestia took a few steps forward and leaned down, nuzzling Morning Glory. The discorded Flutter pony shivered slightly, but otherwise remained unresponsive. "Megan, why don't you take Morning Glory, Sparkling Dawn and Blazing Day into Ponyville and to the party?" She turned her head and met Megan's gaze. "Perhaps you could introduce them to Twilight Sparkle?"

Megan met Celestia's gaze and slowly nodded. "Good idea." She motioned down the road and began walking, leading the three Flutter ponies along the road and into town. "So, Blazing Day, you look like you're going through a bit of a growth spurt!"

Celestia and Rosedust watched as they walked off. "Twilight is one of the most powerful Unicorns I've ever seen," Celestia said. "She's almost up to Star Swirl's level and she's still got so far to go."

Rosedust's muzzle twitched. "So long as she doesn't decide mustache spells are the way to go, we should be fine then." She barked a short laugh, but it quickly died in her throat. "Celestia, I'm sorry." She plowed on before the Princess could respond. "I'm sorry for the waste of thirteen-hundred years, for shunning every attempt you made and for isolating the Flutter ponies and the Swarm inside and for not helping with Nightmare Moon and- I have been _such_ a fool!" She stomped her hooves on the ground and her wings flared. "So much wasted time, and for what? For me being a shortsighted foal!" She looked up at Celestia, tears in her eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Celestia observed her for a moment before walking up to her. She leaned her head and neck down and nuzzled Rosedust. "And I'm sorry for not trying harder; for giving up. I'm sorry for losing my temper two days ago and for not seeing your side of the story." She paused and took a deep breath. "Can _you_ forgive _me_?"

Rosedust snorted. She craned her neck and returned the nuzzle, moving past and leaning against Celestia's neck in an Equestrian hug. "I think I can, old friend." She broke the contact and looked down the road as Megan and the others walked further along. "So, a party for her? She deserves it."

Celestia giggled. "Molly and Danny are there, too." She turned and began walking off, Rosedust by her side. "She married, too. Nice man named Mike. They have two daughters." Celestia suddenly bit her lip. "I think the younger one wants to brush the mane and tail of everypony in Equestria!"

* * *

><p>Mike wandered around, mug of cider in hand. He took a sip from it and winced slightly. "Little more kick than usual!" he exclaimed, holding the mug up and looking at the amber liquid. He glanced down as Applejack trotted up, mug balanced on her head, hat pushed back and plate of food on her back. "How do you do that?"<p>

Applejack reached up and slid a foreleg into the mug's handle, bending at the elbow and pulling it off. She leaned her head forward, letting the hat tilt forward to its proper place. She took a gulp and looked up at Mike. "Do what, sugarcube?"

Mike opened his mouth, but waved himself off. "Never mind, Applejack." He looked around and focused on Big Macintosh as the stallion stood by Caramel, Blues, and another Earth pony, a mare. He looked back down at Applejack as Macintosh looked over. "He's looked at Fluttershy about a dozen times since he arrived at the party," Mike said. He knelt down slightly. "So, we're on the same wavelength?"

Applejack chuckled. "I reckon, Mike." She looked around, focusing on Fluttershy as she and Dash moved about, the former on the ground and looking up at the latter as she floated in the air. "And ah think yer thinkin' tha same thing, Mike. Macintosh and Fluttershy have been friends fer a bit, but neither one's made that first trot." She shook her head. "Both just need a push in tha right direction." She smirked. "So, whaddya think?"

Mike shrugged. "I've never been one for matchmaking." He rolled his eyes. "Danny was the one who set me up with Megan. I was just a shy teen who liked shop class a bit too much back in high school." He lowered himself to the ground and sat, cracking his neck. "Ah, much better."

Applejack looked him over. "Only two legs? Must get pretty sore after a' while."

Mike looked the Earth pony over. He held up his hand and waggled his fingers. "There _are_ benefits, you know."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Jus' like Danny, there." She hesitated before continuing. "Ah, listen. A'hm not one ta usually ask fer favors, but do yah have any time tah come back to Sweet Apple Acres for the wheel on tha' cart? I'll pay yah for tha work."

Mike eyed her before waving her off. "Pay me, Applejack? No need." He rose to his feet and looked around, squinting. "I'll just get Twilight to bring me over tomorrow. Now where _is_ she? Good lord, you all blend together into a technicolor swirl. It's like being at a reunion concert for Jem and the Holograms!"

Applejack blinked. "Nah, I'll ask later. And thank ye, Mike!" she said, grinning widely. "At least accept lunch from me tomorrow, all right?"

Mike looked down and nodded. "Thanks, Applejack." He licked his lips. "Apple fritters?" He suddenly looked to Macintosh and followed the stallion's line of sight, all the way to Fluttershy. "And maybe talk about... those two?" he asked, waving in their direction.

Applejack snorted. She took another swig from her mug and sighed. "Aye, ah reckon that's a right fine idea, Mike." The grin fell away from her face. "Although there's something else first, before yah leave fer Earth tonight. Princess Luna has something to tell Megan. It's not mah place ta' say more, but Megan might need yah after."

Mike's tilted his head back a bit and eyed Applejack out of the corner of his eye. "Of course," he said immediately. "After the party winds down?"

Applejack nodded. "By tha hole in space, I think." Her brow wrinkled. "I better go check. Excuse me." And with that, she pushed her hat back and placed the mug back on her head before trotting off.

Mike watched her leave. He looked at his own glass and placed it on his thick, black hair. And gingerly let go of it. "Whoa!" he cried out, moving back and forth. He finally grabbed it once more and took it off. "Okay, never try that again." He looked around as ponies stared at him. "Okay, I'm impressed," he muttered. "I have hands, you have an insane sense of balance."

* * *

><p>Twilight looked Morning Glory over. She, Morning Glory, Megan, Blazing Day and Sparkling Dawn were inside the library, away from distractions and the party. Her horn glowed and she shivered. "This is..." Her face twisted. "It's magic, but not only that." She looked to her right and the two Flutter ponies standing there. "There's sadness and anger and every other sort of emotion, twisted and distorted." She closed her eyes and whinnied. "I'm not sure what I can do!"<p>

Megan, standing to Twilight's left, rubbed her chin. "Can you... I don't know, let us inside her head?" She took a step back as everyone looked to her. Her cheeks flushed. "Okay, dumb idea. I'm-"

"-A genius!" Twilight said. Her horn glowed and she stepped forward, right to Morning Glory's forehead. "I'll link you three with her mind. There, you can speak to her psyche directly." She held up a foreleg and waved it at Morning Glory. "Come in close, everyone. And remember good times, happy times." Her eyes screwed shut. "Just... be careful."

Blazing Day's wings beat. "How often have you done this?"

A nervous chuckle escaped Twilight's lips. "Never?"

* * *

><p><em>A pale-blue Flutter pony stood in the endless white. She cantered back and forth, looking around at the infinity and seeing nothing. "Blazing Day?" Morning Glory shouted. "Sparkling Dawn?" She increased her speed, hooves pounding against nothing and propelling her forward. She spread her delicate wings and jumped into the ether. "Rosedust? Megan?" She stopped in midflight and dropped down, landing. She sat on her haunches and sniffed. "All alone. Always alone."<em>

_ "Morning Glory?_

_ "All alone..."_

_ Blazing Day and Sparkling Dawn galloped forward, appearing out of the white. Megan followed, falling behind as husband and son ran to her. They slowed and skidded to a halt as Morning Glory stayed on the horizon. "What's going on?" Blazing Day shouted. "Why can't we reach her? MOM! MOM, LOOK AT ME!" He raised up on his hindlegs and waved his hooves. "MOM... Mommy?"_

_ Megan caught up. She narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't we closer? She stepped forward and looked down, at Sparkling Dawn's hooves. Her head shot up as she looked the stallion in the eyes. "And why are we the same height again?" She looked herself over, at the blue jeans, flannel shirt and neckerchief now adorning her teen body. "Why am I a kid again?"_

_ Sparkling Dawn glanced to Blazing Day and gasped. "Blazing Day, you're smaller!" _

_ Blazing Day gasped and leaped back, his wings beating. "What's going on?" he squeaked out. His cheeks reddened. "I don't wanna be a foal again!"_

_ Megan patted herself down. "I think..." She snapped her fingers. "This isn't real!" She threw her hands up. "We're inside Morning Glory's mind. She thinks she's all alone. But we have to remind her she __**isn't**__ alone!" She balled a hand into a fist and smacked it into the palm of her other hand. "We have to think, remember the good times!"_

_ Blazing Day cocked his head to the side. "Like that old story from Earth?" He rubbed his chin. "Where you clap your hooves if you believe?"_

_ Megan hesitated a second. "Something..." She waved him off. "Well, no clapping of the hooves." She placed a hand on Sparkling Dawn and Blazing Day and closed her eyes. "Remember the good times, the happy times. Think of Morning Glory, of her and you!"_

_ Blazing Day's eyes screwed shut. "Mom... you taught me to fly, you gave me life! Remember the fields, the flowers? Please..."_

* * *

><p><em> Morning Glory blinked. There was nothing, and then her son was there. She shot to her hooves. "Blazing Day? Blazing Day!' She wrapped her forelegs around his neck, tears streaming down her face. "I-I thought I w-was a-a-l-lone..."<em>

_ Blazing Day returned the hug. "No, Mom. I'm here. Dad and Megan are here, too. Please, come back to us!"_

* * *

><p><em> Sparkling Dawn bowed his head. "We met near the river, at the banks. I dove in to get a hat back you dropped, and then you dove in and saved me. I was embarrassed, but grateful. Please, remember. I proposed to you beneath the Sunstone. Queen Rosedust herself presided over our ceremony..."<em>

* * *

><p><em> Morning Glory let go of her son. She sighed. "Sparkling Dawn, here? No, he's not here" She looked around-and came snout-to-snout with him. She shouted and stumbled back, falling to her haunches. "Ah!" She looked up as he hovered over her. "My love?" She hopped to all four hooves, mouth agape. "Sparkling?"<em>

_ Tears brimmed in the stallion's eyes. "I'm here." He held out a foreleg. "I've always been here, for you. I'm so sorry about Discord, and about what... he did to you."_

_ Morning Glory bent her foreleg at the elbow around Sparkling Dawn's outstretched foreleg and pulled herself to her hooves. Her head whipped back and forth. I'm... " Her eyes widened. "I'm not alone?"_

* * *

><p><em> Megan breathed in and out. "Meeting for the first time, defeating the Witches, helping you give birth..." She looked up. "Morning Glory, remember!"<em>

* * *

><p><em> A sudden shadow fell over the three Flutter ponies. Morning Glory turned around to find Megan standing there. "Megan!" She looked her over. "You're here, too! And you look so much younger, too!"<em>

_ Megan bit her lip. "We're in your mind, Morning Glory." She held out her hand and patted Morning Glory on the head, ruffling her mane. "We're all here." She pointed past Morning Glory. "And the world's out there, my friend. We all miss you."_

_ A sigh escaped Morning Glory's lips. "I-I don't know." She closed her eyes. "I miss everypony so much, Megan. But what happened to me was so..." She shuddered. "I hated it so much! I hated Discord, what he did! I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't!"_

_ Blazing Day and Sparkling Dawn sidled up to her and leaned close. "I'm so sorry you went through that, Mom. But please, you have to come back to us!"_

_ Megan nodded. "We can all help you, Morning Glory, but only if you come back with us. Only then can we help you out."_

_ Sparkling Dawn nodded. "Please, my love. We need you." He lowered his head and rubbed against her neck. "And we miss you."_

_ Morning Glory sucked in a breath. I miss you. I so miss you all..." As she spoke, the white brightened. "I'm tired, too." She blinked. "So tired." She looked around. "You'll be there when I arrive?"_

_ Sparkling Dawn nodded and held up a foreleg. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" he said, crossing his chest and placing a hoof over his closed right eye._

_ The three Flutter ponies and Megan were now little more than blurs in the nothingness. Morning Glory closed her eyes. "Then I think I'll go home."_

* * *

><p>Twilight's eyes shot open. She fell back on her haunches and her eyes rolled. "Well, that was... draining." She leaned forward and her gaze fell upon Morning Glory. Her jaw dropped. "What the Herd?"<p>

Morning Glory was standing with her mouth open as her coat changed from gray to blue. Her wings buzzed and she hopped up, hovering in the air before landing again. She looked around, eyes wide. "I had the _worst_ dream," she whispered. She suddenly focused on Megan and she lowered her head. "It wasn't a dream."

Sparkling Dawn stood there for a moment before launching himself at his wife, wrapping his forelegs around her neck and squeezing. He rocked her back and forth, tears flowing. He sniffled. "I never thought I'd see this day," he squeaked out.

Blazing Day quickly followed suit. His right foreleg wrapped around the back of Sparkling Dawn's neck and his left went around Morning Glory's neck. He shuddered from the pent-up emotion, boiling below the surface. "Mom, Mom..." he repeated.

Megan stepped around and over to Twilight. She knelt down and gave the Unicorn a hug. "Twilight, you did it!" she said, grinning.

Twilight blinked. "I did?" She chuckled. "I did it!" She broke away from the hug and looked at the reunited family. "I'm so glad she's better!" The smile fell away and her eyes widened. "Oh, but she's been so ill for so long!"

Megan looked over. "Oh. Twilight, do you have therapists or psychologists in Equestria?"

Twilight's eyes narrowed. "No psychologists, but we have therapists!" she said, stomping a hoof against the floor. She cocked her head to the side. "Wait, what's a psychologist?"

There was silence for a moment before Megan waved a hand. "Never mind," she muttered. She stood and turned to the door. "I'll get Celestia and Rosedust!" she said before exiting the library.

Twilight watched her go, then looked back at the family as they hugged. "Take your time," she said out loud, an odd peace washing over her. "They've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

><p>Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Dinky wandered around the various tables and between the ponies. Most were still there, but some had begun leaving as the day wore on. She looked up and spotted Celestia in the sky, flying along with the sun. "Whoa..." she exclaimed.<p>

Sweetie Belle and Dinky looked up too as the Princess adjusted the course of the sun, her silhouette almost swallowed by the light. "She's so beautiful!" Sweetie Belle said, eyes sparkling.

Dinky walked up to Scootaloo's side. "You sure Applebloom is here? Maybe that instructor of hers kept her for lessons instead of coming to the party."

Scootaloo glanced at Dinky with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't Princess Celestia herself invite everypony to the party?" She rubbed her chin with a hoof. "I also wanna see if Danielle and Michelle are around. There's something I wanna ask them."

Sweetie Belle hopped up and onto Scootaloo's back. She held a foreleg to her forehead and craned her neck. She wobbled as Scootaloo stumbled. "Keep steady!" she said. She suddenly pointed at the edge of the library, right near a large root and close to another tree. "There they are!" she said before hopping down.

Scootaloo grunted. "Next time warn me when you do that!" She wiggled her shoulders. "Okay, let's go!" She led the three through the crowd, only spilling a few drinks and knocking over one plate of food before finding their friend.

Applebloom stood next to a brown-coated Earth pony stallion with almond-shaped brown eyes. His mane was done up in a queue, long and tied into a braided ponytail. His cutie mark was a flowing red dragon, covering a large portion portion of his flank. He held up a toned, muscular foreleg and waved it. "Focus on what you see, now what you see with, Applebloom. Otherwise, you might miss _all_ of Celestia's glory." He looked out the corner of his eye as the Crusaders approached. "And your friends have arrived, I see."

Scootaloo walked around him, looking the Earth pony over. "So, you're Iron Butterfly, from Neighpon?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. She looked to Applebloom. "Is he awesome, like Rainbow Dash?"

Applebloom sputtered, but Iron Butterfly merely chuckled. "Ah, Rainbow Dash? She is one of my students in Lánjié tí fāngshì." He leaned down and eyed the orange Pegasus. "Ah, you are Scootaloo?" He looked over. "And Sweetie Belle and Dinky Doo as well, I believe."

Scootaloo gasped. "How do you know me?"

Iron Butterfly smirked. "Rainbow Dash talks of you often at lessons, young one. She finds you amusing, but enthusiastic as well." He looked to Applebloom. "Your lessons were short, but well-learned. Remember, think, but also feel. Instincts can help, but also hinder if not guided properly." He stood up on his hind hooves and clapped his front hooves together, bowing his head down. "I shall leave you to your friends, Applebloom. Until next week?"

Applebloom stood up and clapped her own front hooves together, bowing her head even lower and bending her neck down. "Until next week, Master." She dropped down to her four legs as Iron Butterfly trotted away. She turned to Scootaloo as the Pegasus watched him walk away. "What is it?"

Scootaloo pushed her face into Applebloom's, grinning madly. "Did you hear that, did you did you did you?" She hopped into the air, tiny wings keeping her aloft for a few seconds. "Rainbow Dash thinks I'm amusing and enthusiastic!" She twirled around. "This is so awesome it goes beyond that!"

Applebloom backed up slightly. "Ah, yeah..." She looked to Dinky and Sweetie Belle. "So, whatcha doin' here?"

Sweetie Belle sidestepped Scootaloo and approached Applebloom. "We were wondering if you thought if Dinky could join the Crusaders." Her head cocked to the side and her brow wrinkled. "Wait, that came out wrong."

Applebloom opened her mouth, but stopped. She looked to Dinky, who shrugged. "I think whatcha mean is yah want Dinky to join tha' Crusaders?" She grinned. "Well, ah course!" She walked up to Dinky and extended a hoof. "Welcome to tha' Crusaders!"

Dinky smiled and touched her hoof to Applebloom's proffered hoof, and was shaken about by Applebloom's hoofshake. She bounced about a bit before letting go, her foreleg throbbing. "Ouch..." She looked up. "So, I'm a Crusader? Really?"

Applebloom nodded. "If'n it's all right with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, it's all right with me!" She looked to Scootaloo, who was still hopping around. "Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo landed on the ground and turned around. "Yeah, one more Crusader!" She reached out with her forelegs. "You know what that means?"

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom sidled up to her. Sweetie Belle motioned to Dinky and pointed to her own side. When Dinky stood there she leaned close to her ear and whispered into it. Dinky nodded and all four thrust their forelegs into the air.

**"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS RECRUITMENT DRIVE! YAY!"**

Scootaloo dropped back down. "All right, not bad for your first cheer, Dinky." She looked around. "Now where are Michelle and Danielle?" She suddenly hopped back as Sweetie Belle approached her. "Hey, not this time!"

Sweetie Belle waved her off. "I already know where they are." She motioned for the three others to come close. "Where's the only place we haven't been?" she asked.

Scootaloo swallowed and a fine sheen of sweat appeared on her brow. "Y-you can't mean there!"

Dinky trotted away, looking around. She hopped up and jabbed a foreleg, pointing across the party to the other side of the library. "She does! And it's the only place we haven't been!" She landed back down and shuddered. "Near... the dragon!"

Applebloom marched forward, past Dinky. "Well, what are we waitin' fer?" She stopped suddenly. "Whad am I sayin'? Goin' near that dragon?"

Scootaloo raced forward, pushing past a few ponies and spilling their food. "No, Applebloom! We gotta do this! If Danielle and Michelle can go near Mei Long, then we can too!"

Applebloom walked up beside her friend and nodded. "Yer' right, Scootaloo!" She looked around as Dinky and Sweetie Belle joined them. "We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders! We go fer our cutie marks!" She suddenly paused. "Wait, why da yah wanna go see 'em, anyway?"

Scootaloo explained her plan, and the other three Crusaders quickly smiled. "Great idea!" Sweetie Belle said, nodding her approval.

Scootaloo nodded. "Right, Applebloom. Just one thing, though!"

"What's that?"

Scootaloo suddenly toppled over, rolling onto her back. One of her legs kicked in the air. "Put me in the wagon and push me there!"

* * *

><p>The Crusaders cautiously approached the other side of the library and the huge head and serpentine body of Mei Long. Danielle and Michelle stood in front of her, the former holding a cup of juice and the latter with a plate in her hands. Mei Long's slitted eyes shifted and stared right at the Crusaders. <strong>"Ah, more visitors!"<strong> She held up a paw and waved at them. **"Come closer, young fillies!"**

Applebloom swallowed. "Princess Celestia's yer friend, right? And Princess Luna too?" She shifted slightly before trotting up right beside Michelle. Her eyes widened. "Whoa... Yer' huge!"

Sweetie Belle was by Danielle's side. She gasped and was suddenly right next to Mei Long. She held up a hoof and pointed at the multicolored fringe lining her cheeks and grinned. "I really like your fringe!" she exclaimed. "It's so shiny!"

Mei Long chuckled and brushed against the fringe, jiggling it. **"I polish it with the occasional diamond, young one."**

Sweetie Belle rubbed her chin. "I might have to tell Sis about that."

Danielle looked around as Scootaloo and Dinky walked up. "Hey, Scoots. What brings you over here?" She looked to Dinky. And hi, there. You're Ditzy's daughter, right?"

Dinky nodded and extended a hoof. "Yeah, nice to meet you!"

Danielle looked at the proffered hoof. She tentatively reached out and grabbed it, wincing slightly. A sigh escaped as the filly Unicorn gently shook her hoof before letting go. "Okay, much better."

Scootaloo leaned back and stood up on her back hooves. "Danielle, Michelle, I have a very important question for you two!" She waited until both turned to her before continuing. "Would you like to become honorary Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Danielle blinked. Her mouth opened slightly before she spoke. "Us?" Her cheeks colored slightly. "That's... really nice, but we're not getting cutie marks, Scootaloo. Humans don't work that way."

Michelle shrugged. "We _could_ get tattoos."

Danielle's head whipped around and she glared at her younger sister. "And then we make out our last will and testament, Michelle." She rolled her eyes and looked back to Scootaloo, who was looking up at her with big, shiny eyes. "I suppose so, Scootaloo." Her eyes narrowed, almost closing. "Although the tree sap is _out_!"

Applebloom shook her head. "We can't guarantee that, Danielle."

Mei Long spoke up. **"To be invited into a close circle of friends is an honor among dragons, Danielle. I suspect the same is true of ponies and humans."**

Michelle's head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, Danielle!" She dropped down to one knee. "I'd love to become an honorary Cutie mark Crusader, Scootaloo!"

Danielle nodded and joined her sister on one knee. "Same here, Scootaloo." She held out a hand. "Thanks!"

Scootaloo placed a hoof over Danielle's hand. "We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders! We crusade for our cutie marks!"

Applebloom sidled up to Scootaloo and extended her own hoof. "We'll leave no stone unturned!"

Michelle shifted position and held out her arm. "No tree unclimbed!" she said, winking at Danielle, who merely rolled her eyes.

Dinky stood next to Applebloom, foreleg in the center. "No book unread!"

Sweetie Belle completed the circle of friends. "And no path untread!"

The six friends all smiled at one another. **"WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAY!"**

* * *

><p>Please read and review. And now responses!<p>

Hanzo-It's coming! I can't rush these things, you know.

JusSonic-Yeah, frozen in the cave to this day. It's glossed over in the pageant. And... I suppose you can. As long as credit to me is given.

The Rogue Trader-Thanks.

Zelda-Still bound in ice, and speak of the Tirac... ;)

Time Traveler-Thank you. :D

Also, changes coming to previous chapters as I try to get it in line with the fimfiction version and ready for another submission to Equestria Daily.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Here we go!

* * *

><p>The party, like all parties, wound down as the day and light faded. Celestia took to the skies twice more, making adjustments to the path of the sun before landing. Ponyville citizens wandered back to their homes and businesses, paying homage to either Celestia or Luna before leaving.<p>

Mister Cake, Missus Cake and Pinkie Pie began cleaning up, setting aside dishes and cleaning up trash. They banged the dishes against trash cans before setting them onto the carts for the return trip to Sugarcube Corner.

Celestia approached the Cake's and dipped her head low. She patiently waited for them to bow their heads to the ground before speaking. "Carrot Cake, Cup Cake, I wish to commend you for such wonderful catering. I shall personally make sure your bakery is well compensated for your efforts today."

Carrot Cake wiped his brow and dipped his head. "Why thank you, your highness," he said.

Cup Cake held a foreleg up to her face to cover her blushing cheeks. "We're very honored!" she gushed. She looked to Carrot Cake. "We _can_ take that vacation in Reino!"

Celestia chuckled slightly. She looked around, looking for a pink blur. "Now, where's Pinkie Pie? She was right here a moment ago..." She suddenly stopped as a weight settled on her withers. Her eyes tilted up as the weight moved forward,, up her neck and head. "Pinkie Pie?" she asked as the Earth pony appeared in her peripheral vision. "How did you get on my back?" she asked, eye brow arching.

Pinkie Pie jumped off and landed, twisting in midair so she faced Celestia. She landed with a mild _thud_ and looked up, grinning. "Did you like the party?" She gasped. "You _did_ like the party!" She rose on her hind legs and clapped her hooves together, horseshoes clanking. "I'm so glad! We worked super hard on it for two whole days to get everything together!"

Celestia spoke up. "And you did a marvelous job of it, too!" She looked at Pinkie Pie, her eyes meeting the Earth Pony's. "Pinkie, if you could, there's a meeting with Luna, Megan's family, the Princess Ponies and the other Bearers of the Elements. After you help the Cakes a bit more, could you please attend?" Her smile fell away and her eyes glanced away. "We might need Laughter after the tale of Nightmare Moon is told."

Pinkie's mouth formed an 'o' before she nodded furiously, mane bobbing up and down. "You can count on me!"

Celestia smiled at her before turning off and trotting away. She approached Queen Rosedust and the other Flutter Ponies as they stood away from the library, close to the main road. "Leaving so soon?"

Rosedust looked up. "It's a two-day journey back to Flutter Province," she said. Her gaze drifted to the road, and even farther down. "Wings or hooves, I've got a lot of work to do." Her head whipped around and she looked at Morning Glory as she stood by her husband and son. "And I have an old friend to help."

Celestia's horn glowed briefly and a quill, inkwell and scroll appeared, floating in the air. The quill dipped into the inkwell before scribbling across the scroll. After a few minutes, all three objects vanished once more. "There will be a chariot here in a half-hour," she announced. "They'll take you anywhere you wish to go."

Morning Glory's wings glowed briefly and she blinked. "Thank you," she said, grunting slightly. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've talked this much," she said, her mouth half-curling into a smile. She looked around, eyes focusing on the bouquet of flowers tucked into Sparkling Dawn's saddlebags. "Can we stop off at Hoofington, please? I wish to thank that Unicorn who gave those to me."

Sparkling Dawn leaned over and nuzzled his wife's cheek, giving her a quick kiss. "I'd like to thank her, too." He looked to Rosedust. "Please?"

Rosedust nodded. "But of course. I'd like a good word with her, too." She looked back to Celestia, her neck craning up. "I'll be in touch within the week. I do believe it's time for Flutter Province to once more be represented in the Senate, and to be in contact with Equestria once more." Her eyes shifted. "And perhaps Morning Glory can get the help she needs as well."

Celestia smiled and blinked, her eyes bright. "Of course, Rosedust." She knelt down and leaned forward, bowing her head to Rosedust. "It's been good to see you, my old friend. I hope the next time isn't as long as before."

A rather unladylike snort came from Rosedust. "I should hope not." She looked around, her eyes focusing on Luna as she stood with Megan and Mike. "I daresay your sister will be needing you, Celestia." She waved her foreleg at Celestia. "Now go, shoo!" She paused before hopping up onto her hind hooves and wrapping her forelegs around Celestia's neck in a hug. "And thank you for coming to see us."

There was a pause before Celestia tilted her head, leaning into the hug. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as Rosedust let go. "My pleasure," she whispered. She bowed to Morning Glory, Sparkling Dawn and Blazing Day before walking over to Luna, Megan and Mike. The smile fell away as she saw Luna kicking at the dirt, sending clods sailing into the Everfree Forest. "Are you all right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Luna nickered slightly and tossed her own ethereal mane about. She half-closed her eyes and the mane became more solid in color and shape, settling down against her head and neck. She waited as Twilight and her friends wandered over, along with Danielle, Michelle, Molly and Danny. "I might be, but time will tell." A wan smile crossed her lips. "A shame I got rid of Mimic's Golden Horseshoes, isn't it?"

A grin crossed Celestia's face for a moment before she shook her head. "I don't think so, Luna." She glanced over as the Princess Ponies approached, Sparkle in the lead. The quill, inkwell and a new scroll appeared once more. "Princesses, shall I send for a chariot large enough for you all, or separate ones for two or three apiece?"

Tiffany spoke up. "We are here for Luna." She spread her snow-white wings and jumped up, hovering in the air. "She'll need our support for this, I think. Our own personal needs can be met after."

Celestia nodded. The quill scribbled over the parchment before the writing implements disappeared once more. "I have them on standby," she said. Her eyes glanced up at Spykoran, even as the Great Dragon's head dipped down. "Spykoran?"

Spykoran's eyes darted back and forth between Celestia, Luna, Megan, and Mei Long. He snorted, shooting smoke from his nostrils. "**Jormun the Red shall need me."** He rumbled. "**Talk has reminded me of Dargoth's nest, and what happened there."** He raised his arm and the claws squeezed together. "**Never again, Celestia. The bears will NEVER AGAIN threaten the Dragon Clans, as long as I am king."** He leaned forward, putting his head on the ground so his left eye stared at Megan. He waited for Molly and Danny to come into his view before speaking once more. "**It warms my soul in ways gems never could to see you three once more. It might be some time before my next visit, but mark my words, I will be back and see you again!"**

Megan sighed and wiped her eyes. She walked up to Spykoran's muzzle and spread her arms out, hugging it as much as she could. "I'm so glad to see you again, Spike," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks." She stepped away and wiped her red eyes. "But you'd better come back, unless you want the Mag'ne angry at you," she said, cracking the tiniest smile.

Danny rolled up and patted Spykoran. He looked down at the ground, shaking his head. "Yeah, we got a lot of stuff to catch up on," he said, his voice husky. "And the king of the Dragon Clans can probably get away with a lot of pranks, right?"

Spykoran chuckled, holding most of it back. "**On occasion, Danny, although the Clan heads do a bit more than send me to my room."** His eye focused on Molly. "**Still so silent?"**

Molly's eyes drifted to the ground. She clasped her hands behind her back and kicked at the dirt. "Just not sure what to say," she mumbled. She shrugged and looked to Megan, then to Danny. "Sorry, Spike. Just not sure what to say."

Spykoran's left arm stretched out, a single claw snaking out right next to Molly and brushing gently against her. "**Just being here is enough, Molly."** He withdrew his arm and straightened up, spreading his wings. He glanced down at Mei Long as she uncoiled herself. "**Ready?"**

Mei Long slithered around, pausing in front of Megan, Molly and Danny. "**It was an honor to meet you. The stories Spykoran told of you were always very entertaining."** She suddenly stretched out, sailing into the air in a corkscrew. She twisted about, settling into a holding pattern above the library.

Spykoran beat his wings, buffeting the entire area. Magical barriers sprung up around everyone, keeping them on their feet or hooves as Spykoran took to the air. He paused in the air and waved at Megan, Danny and Molly before turning and flying off, quickly dwindling into a pinpoint.

Mike walked up to Megan and slid his arm around her shoulders, hugging her tight. "I won't ask if you're all right," he said, keeping his eyes on the dragons as they disappeared. "But... " He sighed. "Are you?"

Megan put her left hand over Mike's hand and squeezed. "I am, and thank you." She leaned back against him. "I still can't believe Spike is king of the dragons!"

Danny nodded. He grabbed the wheels on his chair and twisted around to face Megan. "I still remember him, Surprise and me teaming up and introducing April Fool's Day to Dream Valley." He looked to the sky and shook his head. "What we did to Hydia that one time at the Volcano of Gloom was talked about for _years_!" he said, spreading his arms wide.

Molly nodded. "Oh, yeah. Or when I brought those books about chemical reactions and he tried mixing up something for his fire breath?" She rubbed her forehead. "It took the weather team an hour to put out that fire." She snorted. "Good practice for them, though."

Luna cleared her throat and unfurled her wings, flapping them and getting everyone's attention. "It's time," she said, bowing her head. She looked to Danny. "I mentioned Nightmare Moon to you, by accident, although perhaps on purpose." She trotted forward. "It's not too long a story, but it's one I need to tell you."

Danny nodded, keeping his eyes on Luna. "Off to the Everfree, then?" At her curt nod, he wheeled around and began rolling off, in the direction of the hole at the edge of the Everfree Forest, Megan, Molly, Danny, Mike, Danielle and Michelle following him. The Princess Ponies and their Bushwoolie honor guard followed, with Twilight and her friends taking up the rear and Spike on her back.

A sudden shout stopped everyone in their tracks. "Wait a gal-derned minute!" an elderly voice croaked out, grabbing their attention as Granny Smith toddled up, forelegs resting on her walker. She paused before Celestia and Luna, bobbing her head. "Yer, majesties, mind iff'n I talk tah mah granddaughter fer a minute?"

Applejack stopped and swung around as Granny Smith walked up to her. She trotted up, eyes narrowed. "What is it, Granny?" she asked, concern in her voice. She leaned over and looked around, past Granny. "Whare's Applebloom or Big Macintosh?"

"Back at Sweet Apple Acres," Granny Smith replied. She let out a tired sigh. "There's something... something I gotta tell yah all back at Sweet Apple Acres. It concerns the Mag'ne." She toddled around Applejack, looking up and over at Megan, Danny and Molly. "Or rather, tha woman behind the legend."

Megan broke from Mike's side and walked up to Applejack's side. She knelt down in front of Granny Smith and extended a hand. "You know of us before today?"

Granny Smith nodded, eyes unfocused for a moment. "Our line, dates back tah Dream Valley, Megan." She looked to Applejack. "Ah put off telling yah 'bout this, mostly on account of... of them." She cleared her throat, coughing slightly. "Yer parents were gonna tell yah, but that night and that storm took 'em to Key'Tuck, to run with the Herd." She suddenly looked to Megan. "Although now ahm wondering, what _is_ Key'Tuck, really?"

Megan coughed into her hand. "Actually, I think Key'Tuck is... my home state of Kentucky." She barked out a laugh. "It somehow got mixed up in... your mythology!" She looked back over her shoulder at Celestia. "And we are _going_ to have a talk about that, young filly!"

Danielle snorted. "Whoa! Go, Mom!"

Mike cleared his throat. "Danielle, not now," he said, admonishing his eldest.

Megan bit her lip. "Applejack, there was a Herd before I arrived, so I'm certain that's where your parents are." She looked up to the sky as the horizon began turning a brilliant crimson. "They're up there, among endless plains and rivers with crystal-blue water."

Applejack looked to the ground and sniffed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "An' apple trees with tha ripest and biggest apples ever?"

Megan swallowed and reached out, patting her on the back. "As big as my head." She stood up and bowed to Granny Smith. "It was an honor to meet you, Granny Smith."

Granny Smith's head bobbed. "Same here, kid." She toddled up to Applejack's side and wrapped a foreleg around her neck, pulling her in and kissing her granddaughter on the cheek. "Now don' be out late, yah hear?"

Applejack nodded and returned the hug. "Ahl be home soon, Granny." She broke the embrace and looked to Luna. "There's just somepony ah gotta be there fer."

Granny nodded. "Gotcha." She waved a foreleg at everyone before turning and walking off, muttering to herself as she went.

Megan spun about on her heel and quickly walked back up to Mike's side. She took his hand and the pair began walking back to the outskirts of town and the field. The rest of the group quickly followed the pair. After a few minutes, they reached the edge of the Everfree Forest and the hole in space.

Everyone clustered together into a tight semicircle. The Princess Ponies and the Bushwoolies stood on Luna and Celestia's right, while Twilight, Spike and the other Elements of Harmony stood off to the Alicorn's left. And finally, Megan and her family stood and sat directly across from them.

Luna's horn glowed and cushions appeared behind everyone. "I shall be as brief as possible, but no reason for you all to stand on my account."

"Or mine, either," Celestia said, winking.

Rainbow Dash patted her cushion and plopped back onto it, grinning. "Almost as comfortable as a cloud!"

Rarity looked at her own cushion. "And it complements my coat and mane as well!" She looked to Luna and bowed her head. "Thank you ever so much!"

Megan, Molly, Mike, Danielle and Michelle all sat down. "Thanks!" Michelle said.

Danielle nodded. "Thank you, Princess."

Pinkie Pie turned her head around and pulled a carton of popcorn out of her mane. She put it down between her forelegs and stuck her muzzle into it, chewing loudly, before suddenly looking up. "What?"

Applejack's upper lip peeled back. "Pinkie Pie, dah yah mind? Tha princess is about to speak!"

Luna shook her head. "It is all right, Applejack." She fixed her eyes on Pinkie Pie. "As long as she does it quietly, that is," she said, clouds suddenly rolling in.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Okie doki loki!' she said, sticking her muzzle back in but the noise somehow muted.

Serena and Starburst looked up at Luna. "If you need anything, we're right here," Serena said.

Luna turned and looked down at the mint-green Earth pony and nodded. "Thank you." She looked to Princesses Starburst, then to Sparkle, Tiffany, Primrose , Royal Blue and then to the Bushwoolies. "Thank you all." She cleared her throat and began speaking, clear and with just enough force to be heard easily by all.

"It all began after Discord's attack and rampage. Before, the ponies and other Equestrian citizens enjoyed the night, staying up late and having festivals." She looked to the sky and her eyes half-closed. Her horn glowed and the sky turned deep-blue. Stars began twinkling, tiny pinpoints of light. "But then the self-styled Lord of Chaos came, shattering Equestria's peace and almost destroying our nascent nation." She snorted and stomped a hoof on the ground, cratering the dirt.

* * *

><p><em>Luna growled as she looked down at the various ponies closing up their shops and hurrying home before dusk. She sailed through the sky, landing at a balcony at Paradise Castle and entering <em>_her private chambers. "Why are they in such a rush?" she groused to the room's other occupant, her older sister and ruler of the day._

_Celestia glanced up from the couch she lounged on and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Luna!" The book she was reading closed and floated down onto the table in front. "It's getting late for everypony." Her jaw shot opened and she yawned, drawing it out as long as possible before rolling her eyes. "See?"_

_Luna's lips quirked in a smile, but it quickly fell away. "You're tied to the sun and the Heart's natural rhythms, dear sister." Her mane changed from solid to a trailing, translucent stream of energy. "Just as I am. But the other ponies aren't." Her head whipped around and she stared out the window. "Megan told us that humans worked and played all hours of the day. Old books in the Vault show people at clubs and factories and shipping done all hours of the day. Why not here?"_

_Celestia rose from the couch and trotted over. She extended a wing over Luna's torso in a sisterly embrace. "But Equestria isn't Earth, Luna." She looked out the window herself. "We're still agrarian, and Earth didn't have Discord to deal with." Shadows fell over her eyes, but they quickly lifted and she smiled once more. "Don't worry, Luna. Everypony still appreciates your night."_

_Luna looked down to the floor. Her head still hung as she extended her own wing over Celestia. "I guess," she mumbled. She stood there as Celestia left, going to her own private chambers. It was some time before she moved._

* * *

><p>"Over the years, the ponies remained inside during the night. My heart was torn apart by jealousy, by loneliness. Then one fateful day, I was alone when I heard a voice..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Luna growled and tossed her head back. Her crown shot off her head, hitting the wall and bouncing off. Her mane flared and brightened. "Why won't they COME OUT!" she screamed. She stomped on the tiled floor once more, cracking it. "I worked so hard on the stars, the moon!" Her wings flared out and clouds appeared near the ceiling as tears fell from her eyes. "Why don't they love me?"<em>

"_**I love you."**_

_Luna whirled around, eyes brightening and her horn sheathed in energy. "WHO IS THERE?" she cried out. "Hoofmaidens? Servants? SHOW YOURSELF!" She looked around, stopping as she caught something out of the corner of her eye, near the mirror. She trotted over, head tilting to the side. "Wait, are you... like the mirror? From Molly's old storybooks?"_

_The glass fogged over and a pair of glowing eyes appeared, bright blue in color. _"_**I am here,"**_ _the voice said. _"_**I see you, Princess Luna. I see the wondrous work you do on the night, and all the hard work you pour into it. And I am sad."**_ _The eyes turned downward. _"_**I wish others saw what I see."**_

_Luna blinked. Her mouth turned dry and she swallowed. "T-thank you. I-I'm glad for your kind words." She trotted right up to the mirror. "But who __**are**_ _you?"_

"_**An admirer, and perhaps one day, a friend."**_

* * *

><p>"I spoke at length to the voice and eyes through the night, putting off other duties. Over the next few years I spent much time speaking to the voice. It grew into a face, head and neck. A dark reflection of my own visage. And one day, about... nine years after I first heard the voice, it gave me an idea..."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Why not make it night during the day?"<strong>_

_Luna paused in her pacing. She looked to the mirror. "Say what?"_

_The image turned to her. _"_**Keep the moon in the day. Don't let Celestia hog all the glory, Luna! You are a princess too, after all!"**_

_Luna's face hardened. "I __**am**_ _a princess! As written in theLord of the rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, all shall love __**me and despair!"**_

* * *

><p>"And so I... I... " Luna's voice broke. She shut her eyes and nickered. She gritted her teeth together and opened her eyes once more, only to rear back her head back in shock as she saw Danny sitting there, in the middle of the tight group. "Ah!"<p>

Danny suddenly reached out and up, wrapping his arms around Luna's neck in an embrace. "It's all right," he said, his own eyes closed.

Megan and Molly rose up and stepped up to Danny's side. They each wrapped an arm around Luna's neck, placing their other arm along Danny's back and hugging tightly. Luna's eyes widened in shock for a moment before her upper lip quivered. A shudder ran through her body. "B-b-b-"

Megan, Molly and Danny eventually broke the embrace. Megan looked to Luna. "If it's too much, _you_ don't have to continue." She shrugged and looked around. "What happened? Short version, too. Don't draw it out."

Celestia's eyes shifted to Luna. "Luna, your voice sounds a little... hoarse?" She cleared her own throat. "Perhaps I should finish?" A sigh escaped her. "You haven't been able to recall all the details of that year, anyway, right?"

Luna blinked. She bobbed her head. "Very well, Celestia." She waved a foreleg at her older sister. "Please continue."

Everyone's eyes focused on the alabaster-white Alicorn as she drew herself up. She waited for Molly and Megan to sit and for Danny to wheel himself back before speaking. "One day Luna, or something resembling Luna, kept the night sky in place, refusing to lower the moon or send away the stars. And so a war was fought, culminating in one final battle..."

* * *

><p><em>The two Alicorns circled in the dim sky as lightning flashed and winds howled. Celestia stopped in midair as she regarded the warped, twisted version of her sister. Her horn glowed and a beam of golden energy shot forth, striking her fellow Alicorn's shields and strobing over it. "Luna, for Herd's sake!" she cried out, tears streaming from her eyes. "Please, don't do this!"<em>

_Luna paused. Her eyes flashed and she sneered. "__**I am no longer Luna!"**_ _she shouted. _"_**As I have said, you pathetic foal, my name is Nightmare Moon!"**_ _Her wings flared out and her mane and tail flowed around her body as she looked down at the flaming wreckage of Paradise City. _"_**The night reigns supreme, Celestia. As it was always meant to!"**_

_Celestia stopped in the air, her entire body locking up. She regarded her sister, his mouth a straight line. "Luna, Danny? Megan? Molly? Rosedust? Wind Whistler? Do any of these names mean anything to you?"_

_Nightmare Moon growled and kicked at the air, sending out wind with each hoofbeat. _"_**Those ancient names? HAH! They shall be expunged when I rule Equestria, and soon this entire planet! Even the Dragon Clans themselves shall bow to me!"**_

_Celestia's eyes fluttered closed. She bowed her head and five pendants and a crown floated up to her. The crown landed on her head, right in front of her horn while the five pendants floated in front of her head. Her eyes half-closed and the jewels embedded in the crown glowed, shooting a beam of energy out to the pendants. "Then I have no choice," she stated. "Goodbye, Luna."_

_Celestia reared back before thrusting her head forward. The energy beam from the crown intensified as her horn blazed like a torch. A beam of multicolored magic shot forth from the jewels, striking Nightmare Moon and enveloping her. She bucked and reared, but a vortex appeared behind her. Nightmare Moon's form wavered, becoming diluted. Her eyes met Celestia's once more before she vanished._

_The moon above wavered. A dark, spotted silhouette of a Unicorn head in profile appeared. Celestia stared at it for a moment of eternity before she lowered her head. A final tear dropped from her eyes as the moon lowered and the sun rose. She tucked her wings in as she and the jewels floated down to the ruins of Paradise City, still burning._

_She touched down on a street near a pair of Earth ponies clad in the armor of the Equestrian Armed Forces. They bowed their heads as her hooves touched the pavement. "Milady," the larger __one said. "Nightmare Moon has been defeated?"_

_Celestia grunted. "Yes," she finally said. The jewels dropped to the ground and Celestia visibly winced. "You will soon find the Shadowbolts disappearing. As for the Ursa Minors and Majors, coordinate with the dragons sent by the Clans to drive them off and back north." She looked around. "This feels... wrong."_

_The second Earth pony raised his head. He bit his lip before speaking. "Milady, several Unicorns reported their own magic not working properly here." He stomped the ground. "And it also feels wrong to me. Pray tell, what is happening?"_

_Celestia cocked her head to the side. "Something __**is**_ _wrong." She turned back to face them, but started as the jewels and crown suddenly vanished. "What? NO!"_

_The soldiers both stepped back. "Your majesty, the Elements of Harmony?"_

_Celestia looked up once more. "I see. So, that is my punishment." She looked back down to the soldiers. "I am no longer in harmony, therefore, the Elements are not mine." She cantered back around and straightened herself up. "Follow me. Paradise City is dying."_

_The wind still howled, crying all through the land._

* * *

><p>Megan wiped her eyes and shuddered. "S-so you were... banished <em>into<em> the moon?"

Luna nodded. Her eyes drifted up to the sky as it darkened and the sun dipped close to the horizon. "For a thousand years." She looked to Twilight, Applejack and the rest of the Elements. "Until my sister's faithful student and her friends broke the chains of hatred that bound my heart." She glanced at Celestia. "And my older sister has been cultivating a rather healthy appreciation for the night while I was in the moon, too."

Applejack blushed slightly. "Ah, tweren't nothin', Princess."

Molly shook her head. "This is..." She focused on Luna. "Are you all right, now?" she asked, pointing at the ground for emphasis. She glanced around at the ponies. "Well, I mean... she became Nightmare Moon and the Elements of Harmony healed her?"

Tiffany grunted, gaining everyone's attention. "We're not so sure it was actually Luna who was Nightmare Moon." She held up a hoof as Luna turned to her. "Your memories of those years is spotty at best, young filly! And there are still doubts about what happened."

Starburst nodded her head. "Agreed, Tiffany." She looked to Luna as well. "The point at the moment is this, Luna. You're better. The Nightmare is gone and you've been remorseful over what happened back then." She rose up and walked over, holding out a hoof and touching one of Luna's forelegs. "Look to the past, but not so much you're tripped up by the future."

Luna bowed her head and a smile crossed her lips. "Wise words, Starburst." She looked up to the sky and sighed. "And the time is late," she said, standing. Luna bowed her head to Megan, Molly and Danny. "Thank you for listening, my old friends."

Molly and Megan rose, bowing while Danny leaned forward. "The honor is ours, Princess," Megan said. She looked to the sky and her brow wrinkled. "My memory's a bit faulty, but isn't there some more to do for the night?" She waved her hand around. "Some flying and guiding of the moon?"

Celestia's horn glowed and a golden beam shot out into the sky. She looked to the Princess Ponies. "Your rides will be here in ten minutes." She walked up and dropped her head, going down to one foreleg. "Thank you, my old friends."

The Princess ponies each returned the gesture. "Thank _you_," Sparkle said. She looked to Luna. "We'll be in Canterlot for the Gala. Will we see you there?"

Luna rubbed her chin. "I wasn't planning on attending, but with you six there?" She stomped the ground and the area rocked slightly. "Of course!"

Celestia looked to Megan. "Speaking of which, Megan, is your family free next Saturday? It's the Grand Galloping Gala, one of the most important social events of the year. I'd be honored if you could attend."

Megan looked to her husband as he sat on his cushion. "Honey, I believe you're off next week," she said, winking.

Mike snorted and rose, followed by Michelle and Danielle. He bowed at the waist. "I'd be honored," he said, smiling.

Megan threw her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Thanks!" She looked to Michelle and Danielle and stepped around to them. "Although you two, after your little 'adventure' with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, I'm not sure if letting you attend this Gala is right."

Danielle's shoulders slumped and she frowned. "Ah, Mom!" she cried out. "Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad!"

Michelle nodded furiously. "Yeah, and it was only a little tree sap!" She tugged at her hair. "See, it all washed out in Twilight's bathroom!"

Danielle rubbed the bridge of her nose before her left arm shot out, hitting Michelle in the upper arm. "Not helping!" she growled out, glaring daggers at her younger sister.

Megan pursed her lips and whistled, getting both girls' attention. "I was mostly kidding when I said that." She looked at Michelle, then Danielle. "Mostly, though." She paced a bit before them and crossed her arms over her chest. "But I want your word that you'll behave yourselves at this event, all right?"

Both Michelle and Danielle nodded. "We will, Mom. I promise," Danielle said.

Pinkie Pie suddenly hopped up. "Wait!" she cried out, trotting over. She rose up on her hind legs and jabbed a hoof at Danielle, then Michelle. "You better do a Pinkie Pie promise, just to make sure!"

Twilight groaned. "Pinkie!"

Pinkie glanced back at her, craning her neck. "What? This is _important_!"

The two young ladies crossed their chests. "Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes," they both chanted, placing a hand over their right eye. Danielle looked at Megan. "How's that, Mom?"

Megan nodded. "Good." She walked over to Molly and Danny. "What about you two?" She leaned over Danny's shoulder, grinning. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Danny shrugged. "Why not? Molly, you in?"

Molly nodded. "Oh, yeah!" She stepped around to Megan's side and placed a forearm on Megan's shoulder, leaning on it. "Someone's gotta keep you two out of trouble!"

Chuckles and laughter rang through the field for a minute before Celestia and Luna walked over to Megan, Molly and Danny. Celestia looked at the three and sighed. "I never thought this day would happen," she whispered. "But now, it _must_ end." She looked up at the sky. "It is time for dusk, for the day to end and night to begin."

Megan stood up and stepped up to the Alicorns. She hugged Celestia and then Luna. She waited for Molly and Danny to hug the Princesses before speaking. "We'll be back," she said, voice thick and eyes wet. She motioned to the sky. "All right, now put on a show for us, please?"

Celestia spread her wings and leaped into the air. She flew up, up and up into the sky, turning into a silhouette against the almost-set sun. The sun finally disappeared down the horizon and the sky turned black. Luna followed her sister into the sky, her own deep-blue coat turning her nigh-invisible. The moon rose into the sky, a giant orb hanging low. Stars, twinkling and bright, appeared, at first a dusting and then more and more. Three shooting stars streaked across the night sky as day ended and night began.

Danny held up his hand and waved. "Beautiful, Luna. Thanks." He wiped his eyes and swung his wheelchair around to face Pinkie Pie and wheeled himself over to her. He leaned forward and extended his hand. "I hear you like pranks?" A sly grin crossed his face. "I like pranks. Surprise and I played a lot of pranks. Spike joined in, too."

Dash flew over and landed next to Pinkie Pie. "Hey pranks? I love pranks, too!" she said, rubbing her hooves together. She floated around Danny. "Got any more embarrassing pictures of Celestia and Luna? Those were great!"

Danny's head darted around. "Sure, but maybe tomorrow?" He clamped his mouth shut as a yawn shook his body. "It's been a long day for me." He cocked his head to the side. "Probably for you, too."

Pinkie Pie's right eye widened. "Are you crazy?" she asked, hopping up onto his lap. "There's so much more to do! This party-"

"-is over," Megan said. She looked to Pinkie. "Sorry, but not all of us have sugar for blood. And I don't want to strain Twilight anymore than necessary when she teleports us back to Earth." She snapped her fingers. "Speaking of which, excuse me." She walked up to Mike and leaned in close, cupping a hand to his ear and whispering in it. He leaned away, glanced at Twilight and nodded, prompting Megan to kiss him again.

Applejack let out a sigh. "Well, much as I'd like tah stay, Granny Smith needs tah talk tah me back at Sweet Apple Acres." She looked to Fluttershy. "Need somepony tah walk wit' yah back te yer cottage?"

Fluttershy, silent through most of the various conversations, nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much, Applejack!" She let out a sigh. "I just hope Angel Bunny's not been waiting up for me. He can get very cranky if I stay out too late!"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Oh, dear Herd..." Her eyes caught Mike and she tilted her chin up. "Hey, Mike! Still on fer tomorrow?"

Mike raised his hand in a thumbs-up. "Not a problem, AJ! We can even talk about that... mutual problem we noticed, you know?"

Applejack winked at him. "Gotcha." She leaned forward a bit and locked her eyes on Mike's hand. "Say, what's that mean, anyhow?" She raised his right foreleg and looked at her hoof. "A thumb... that's good right?"

Mike opened his mouth, but simply nodded.

Applejack and Fluttershy said their goodbyes before turning and trotting off, away from the Everfree Forest and back to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie soon followed, the former flying and the latter bouncing along.

Sparkle looked up as the Bushwoolies hopped around her and the other Princess Ponies. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the sky, finally focusing on three white blobs gradually growing larger. "It seems our ride will be here, soon." She looked to Twilight and smiled faintly. "It was a pleasure seeing you, again. I _knew_ you'd make her proud!"

Twilight's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" Her head darted around. "Wait, make who proud?"

Any answer was cut off as three Pegasi-towed chariots swooped down, touching down and trotting to a landing in front of the Princess Ponies. Cracker Roll disconnected from his harness and trotted up to Sparkle, dropping to one knee. "Princesses Sparkle, Tiffany, Starburst, Primrose, Royal Blue and Serena, we are here to fly you back to Crystal Castle." He rose and walked to the back of each chariot, unlatching a ramp and letting it drop down. The Princess Ponies and Bushwoolies boarded and Cracker Roll quickly latched each ramp once more before hooking himself back up to his harness.

Sparkle looked to Twilight and smiled faintly. "I'll tell you later, but I think you already know." She turned away as the Pegasi began galloping off, spreading their wings and taking off into the sky.

Twilight hopped up and down. "No, I don't! Wait! Come back here!" She galloped after the chariots, but skidded to a halt as they flew off. She rose up and waved her forelegs. "Princess Sparkle, please!"

Megan ran up to her and dropped to her knees. She placed a hand on Twilight's back and rubbed it. "Twilight, you all right?"

Twilight sighed. "Yeah, but that was... weird." She looked to Megan. "Did she mean my mother? The original Twilight?" She looked to Megan. "Who did she mean?"

Megan shrugged. "Not sure at the moment, Twilight. But, I _do_ have a question for you." She looked around and spotted Spike standing near Rarity. "Would you and Spike like to sleep over our house tonight?"

Twilight _jumped_ into the air, whirling about. "Really? Really?" She leaned in and threw her forelegs around Megan in a hug. "A sleepover? Of course! I love sleepovers so much!" She let go and galloped past her up to Spike. "Spike, we're going back to the library to get ready for a sleepover!" She suddenly stopped and leaned in close to her assistant. "Spike, you all right?"

Spike looked up at Twilight and sighed. "Actually... I can't." He looked to Rarity and his cheeks blushed slightly. "R-Rarity and I were talking." A goofy grin crossed his face, but he coughed into his fist and continued. "The green dragon, it's my fault," he said, kicking at the dirt. "And I wanna make sure Ponyville's not threatened again by it. So I wanna get those gemstones he wants as soon as possible."

Rarity spoke up. "Spike and I were discussing things, and we agreed to go out tomorrow at dawn to the gem fields and fill up those carts that nasty brute wanted." She looked to Spike and smiled. "Spike even agreed to dig up an extra cart for me for Sapphire Shores' next tour date." She reached out and gingerly touched Spike's arm, sending him spinning away. "Such a darling helper, wouldn't you say?"

Twilight's eyes followed Spike as he spun about, rubbing his arm where Rarity's hoof touched him. Her horn glowed and the dragon was suddenly enveloped by a violet wave of telekinetic energy, stopping his little dance. He floated over to Twilight, who regarded him. "Spike," she began. "That's very mature and thoughtful of you." She lowered her head and nuzzled him on the cheek. "I'm very proud of you, my number-one assistant."

Spike flinched slightly, but stayed in that spot. "Aww, come on, Twilight!" he said, scratching the back of his head. "You're embarrassing me!"

Twilight chuckled and looked over her shoulder as Megan walked up. "Megan, I'm sorry, but I... can't attend the sleepover." She looked back to Spike. "Spike's still a baby dragon, and it wouldn't be right for me to leave him alone like that."

Megan nodded. "Not a problem, Twilight."

Rarity looked about. "What? Why, this can't be!" She motioned to Spike. "Spike can spend the night at Carousel Boutique, Twilight!"

Spike's mouth stretched into a rather wide grin as he rubbed his claws together. "Y-you m-mean it, Rarity?" He hopped up and down. "Really?"

Twilight opened her mouth, but Rarity waved her off. "Ah, ah ah! I insist, darling! I know how much you adore sleepovers, and it would be the height of selfishness to make you miss one." She looked up at Megan. "Please make sure to take care of Twilight, dear. She's one of my best friends!"

Megan bit her lip, but nodded.

Twilight's horn glowed and Spike floated over once more. "Then at least let me get you to Carousel Boutique in a timely fashion." She looked up to Megan. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Her horn suddenly flared and she, Spike and Rarity vanished in a flash of light.

Mike planted his hands on his hips and shook his head. "This is... the wildest day of my life." He looked to Danny. "I met dragons, today. Real, honest to god _dragons_!" He barked out a laugh. "Dragons. Dragons!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Mike. Almost as odd as that honeymoon trip Danny and I sent you and Megan to. Remember Autobot City and the giant robots you took about two hundred pictures of?"

Mike shrugged. "Yeah, but come on, Molly! Dragons!" he waved his hands about and grinned. "Dragons are... dragons!"

Danielle shook her head. "Yeah, but the Autobots are cool, too." She walked up to Molly. "Did you meet any dragons in Dream Valley, Aunt Molly? Some unpublished work or something Mom hasn't written yet?"

Molly smiled at her niece. "Oh, yeah." She pointed to Danny. "But he's the 'expert' among us. He and Spike tracked down a dragon gang once."

Danny leaned back and groaned. "Oh, don't remind me about those bullies! They were worse than those jerks making fun of Ditzy." He snapped his fingers a few times. "What, Sticks and Stones?"

Any response was cut short as Twilight _popped_ back into existence, a small suitcase hovering beside her. She looked around, a small sheen of sweat on her brow. "Sorry about that!" she said. She waved at everyone with a foreleg. "Now, gather around like before. Just... like... before..."

Megan, Mike, Molly, Danny, Michelle and Danielle all gathered up any items brought over with them in the morning, moved in close and knelt down as far as they could near Twilight. The Unicorn planted her hooves and grunted, her horn flaring with violet power. There was a bright and loud _pop _of light before all seven vanished.

* * *

><p>A blinding light flared from the ether as six humans and one Unicorn suddenly appeared in the backyard of a two-story house in Kentucky. Molly slumped to the grass, looking up at the cloudy night sky. "Dramamine," she mumbled. "Next time, bring Dramamine."<p>

Megan leaned on Danny's wheelchair, rubbing her forehead. "It's easier this time, but still _sucks_." She sucked in air and tried standing up, but slumped back down. "Danny, you all right?"

Danny was leaning forward, arms resting on his thighs and head hanging low. "Just fine, Megan. Now the world must stop spinning." His head raised slightly. "Do any other Unicorns know how to teleport? A lot did back in Dream Valley."

Twilight groaned. "Some do back in Canterlot, but not around Ponyville. Sorry, everyone."

Mike blinked several times and heaved himself to his feet. He wobbled around a bit before gaining his balance and standing still. "Okay, I think you should teach a few. Just a suggestion, mind you." He stood up straight and groaned. "Twilight, you all right?"

Twilight groaned. "I... wanna go to bed," she mumbled, head resting on her forelegs. "I'm all right, just so _tired!"_

Mike stepped over and slowly knelt down. He reached under her and picked her up, grunting. "I must be out of it more than I thought," he said. He walked over to Megan and Danny. "Hon, how are you?"

Megan planted both hands on the wheelchair's armrest and pushed herself to a vertical base. She cried out slightly, but remained standing. "Yeah, fine. Michelle, Danielle?" she said, whipping her head around and wobbling, almost dropping back to her knees.

Michelle and Danielle were standing side-by-side, arms around each other's shoulders as they slowly rose to their own feet. "We're okay, Mom," Danielle said.

Molly was soon standing, too. "Fine as well." She breathed in. "Guest room, please?"

Megan nodded. "No way am I sending you out like this." She looked down at Danny and waggled a finger at him. "Same goes for you. There's plenty of room and you know it." She looked to Mike as he held Twilight. She reached out and brushed her mane. "Twilight, you okay?"

Twilight nodded, biting her lip even as a yawn escaped. "Fine," she finally said. "Yeah, just exhausted like last time."

"I'll get you upstairs," Mike said. He began walking to the porch. "This might sound stupid, but you use a bed, right?" He swallowed. "The ponies in the 'My Little Horsey' novels use beds, but I..." His voice trailed off and he blushed. "Sorry, Twilight."

Twilight giggled. "Not a problem, and yes. I use a bed."

Michelle sighed as Mike opened the sliding door with one hand and walked inside. "No brushing? No makeup or hair curlers or ghost stories?" Her face fell. "That's no sleepover!"

Danielle snorted. "I don't think we're in any condition for that, Michelle." She and her sister began walking to the house, but stopped in front of Megan. "Good night, Mom," Danielle said, reaching out for a one-armed hug.

"Yeah, 'night Mom," Michelle said as she too hugged Megan.

Megan returned each hug and gave her daughters a quick kiss on the cheek. "Get to bed," she called out to them as they went inside. She looked around at Molly and Danny and shook her head. "I still can't believe this." She let go of the armrest and walked up to the solidified rainbow. She pressed her hand against it and pushed. "Equestria." She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Dream Valley, you made it."

Molly walked over and placed a hand on Megan's shoulder. "Sis, you all right?"

Megan glanced over her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah." She turned around and embraced molly, hugging her. "I am, now." She let go and walked up to Danny. "They made it."

Danny grinned. "No doubt in my mind, Megan." He grabbed the wheels and spun about, rolling up to the ramp and onto the porch. He looked down at the wheels and laughed. "Megan, they're glowing!" he said, pointing to the rims as they shone. He looked up at the hole in the sky, nearly invisible in the darkness. "Luna!" he said, cupping his hands to his mouth, "thank you!"

Megan and Molly walked up. "What a day," Molly said.

Megan nodded. "And I think tomorrow will be just as fun!"

* * *

><p>"Sir, there's movement inside the house."<p>

The occupants of an unmarked van across the street from the Richards' house stirred. One man, nearing fifty, with wire-rimmed glasses and brown hair with streaks of gray, sat up. There was the tiniest of _whirring_ from around his hips, knees and ankles when his legs moved. "Lights on and someone's home?" he quipped.

The other occupant looked at a monitor mounted to the side before nodding. "Yes, sir. Lights have just flickered on." He looked to the older man. "Move in now?"

He shook his head and leaned back. "Nope. They just got back from across that inter-dimensional bridge and are obviously tired. Let them get some sleep before I go and talk to Missus Richards."

The other occupant hesitated before speaking. "Sir... pardon me, but are you sure that's wise? We have no idea where they've been or what's on the other side." He shifted around in his seat. "It took us far too long to track that radio signal down, and it's only you and me here?"

The man nodded. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He flipped it on and pressed some buttons before handing it over. "Recognize this man?" he asked.

The other occupant took it and looked at the image of a man in an older-style naval uniform, with a beard and parrot perched on his shoulder. "Hector Delgado?" He looked up. "As in Admiral Delgado of the Seventh Fleet?"

The man nodded and reached out, taking the phone back and slipping it back inside his pocket. "That's the one." He chuckled slightly. "He had some... odd passages in his memoirs, particularly around 1982, when there were some similar sightings of unidentified objects in Kentucky airspace." He focused on his subordinate. "Two years before first contact, mind you."

The occupant nodded. "If it was hostile, they would've attacked then, you mean?"

He shrugged and leaned back. "Not sure." He leaned to his right and reached into a bag, pulling out a volume of 'My Little Horsey'. "But Admiral Delgado reported a pink, flying pony. And what does Missus Richards write about?"

"Pink flying ponies?"

A smile lit the man's features. "Precisely." He put the book back. "So, ponies spotted around that time, Megan Richards lived in the area, still lives in the area and has written about ponies." He paused. "And the radio station? K-COLT from Equestria, from what we've been able to get?" He smiled. "Ponies."

The other occupant nodded. "Makes sense to me, Mister Chase." He stood up and walked over to the driver's side seat, sitting down. "Back here tomorrow, sir?"

Chip Chase nodded. "Sounds good to me, Lieutenant." He looked out a window at the house. "I can hardly wait."

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p>

**Author notes**

Sorry about the delay. Big chapter this time! Next will be a bit shorter.

Snake Screamer-Avoided. Never liked it either. And not sure. Already had sightings of other species in Canterlot.

The Time Traveler-Thanks, and yeah... more now.

ZeldaTheSwordsman-Very sweet. ;)

JusSonic-Little Sparkle, from 1500+ years ago? Ah... married into the Dream Valley Enclave but is now dead?

OMAC001-Thanks, and already did. ;) The three pony groups I mentioned I sorta retconned into being from Hearth's Warming Eve. And yes, before even the Gala.

Zephyrus-Ah... thanks?

Hanzo-Thanks, and more coming soon.

Rc1212-Aww, thanks. But it's not that good.

Draco-Well, there _is_ sap season IIRC. Yes, I _love_ ever-advancing canon. ;) Mike just lucked out that he met Megan, and he was kinda referring to himself as being the shy one, not the Mag'ne. ;) Thanks for the help with the spelling, too.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Here we go!

* * *

><p><em>Thunk, thunk, thunk...<em>

Trixie stirred, shifting about in her bed. "Don' wanna go to school, Mommy," she mumbled, a tiny bit of drool dropping from her mouth onto her pillow. "Wan' practice magic wit you..." She suddenly bolted upright, forelegs thrusting out. "MOMMY!" she shouted, eyes wide and shoulders heaving.

Trixie sat in bed for a few moments as the pounding continued. She looked around before her horn glowed and she rolled out of bed, landing on her hooves and trotting out of her small bedroom-more of a large closet. "I'm coming!" she shouted, lips curling. She paused as she latched onto the door with her telekinesis and opened it. "Whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me up-"

She stopped as her eyes beheld Queen Rosedust, Sparkling Dawn, Blazing Day and, "Morning Glory?" she asked, stepping out and up to the Flutter Pony, no longer with a gray coat and lost expression, but vibrant blue. Trixie's jaw worked a bit before she spoke again. "What... what?"

Morning Glory opened her mouth, but a small squeak came out. She clamped her jaw shut, red coloring her cheeks. She coughed into the crook of her foreleg and grunted. "Sorry," she half-whispered. She took a few breaths before speaking. "Thank you for the flowers and kind words," she said, looking askance at the bouquet tucked into her husband's saddlebags. "I appreciate them both, Trixie."

Blazing Day trotted over, a big grin on the young colt's face. "Yeah, what Mom said." He reached out with a foreleg and patted Trixie on her foreleg's upper arm. "Thanks a lot. And for the directions, too! It led us _right_ to Ponyville."

Sparkling Dawn nodded. "My family's together, in body and spirit once more." He cantered to his right and leaned against Morning Glory in an Equestrian hug. He shut his eyes, but tears still streamed down.

Rosedust nodded, her expression grave but her eyes twinkling. "We shall not forget your kindness nor your help," she said, dipping her head slightly.

Trixie's head lowered as well. "N-not a problem." A flash of white in the moonlight caught her eyes and she looked to the left, seeing a golden chariot and a quartet of golden-armored Pegasi harnessed to it. Her jaw dropped slightly. "I-is that from Canterlot?" she asked as she tore her gaze away from the chariot.

Sparkling Dawn chuckled slightly. "A little something from Princess Celestia, so we wouldn't have to fly and walk home." He looked up to the night sky and the stars hanging overhead. "Rather glad, too. After today my wings are _killing_ me," he said, waggling his ephemeral wings.

Trixie nodded and backed up through the door. "Yes, a good thing." She bit her lip, but her cheeks puffed out from a stifled yawn. She blushed and held a foreleg up to her muzzle. "Sorry about that," she said, chuckling nervously. "Long day at the inn. I had to pull a double shift and my regular show and- you're probably not interested in that." She took another step back, her hoof hitting the bare wood of the interior.

Rosedust nodded. "Of course, Trixie." She looked the showmare over before smiling. "We shall not forget your acts of kindness." And with that, she, Sparkling Dawn and Blazing Day trotted to the open aft of the chariot and boarded it.

Morning Glory trotted up to Trixie and threw a foreleg around her neck, squeezing. "Thanks again," she whispered before letting go and trotting back to the chariot as well. As soon as she boarded, the ramp closed and the Pegasi as one trotted off, wings unfurling. Within seconds, their hooves left the ground and the group was airborne, flying off into the night.

Trixie watched them go, a sad smile on her face. "You're welcome," she said before walking back inside. Dreamless sleep claimed her within seconds.

* * *

><p>Applejack's legs felt like lead as she trudged up the stairs of the Apple family home, one hoof at a time. She slipped a foreleg into the door handle and pulled it open, entering. "Ahm home!" she called out, walking down the short hallway and past family pictures to the living room. She spied Granny Smith in her rocking chair, dozing. Big Macintosh was sitting on the couch, pencil in mouth and order forms spread out before him on a tray. And Applebloom lay sprawled out on the living room rug, hind legs kicking in the air. And near the fireplace was... <em>Oh, sweet Celestia. Is that what ah think it is?<em>

Big Mac glanced up and gently dropped the pencil onto the tray. "Have fun?" he drawled out.

Applejack nodded, her eyes glued on the large, oak chest with the apple-shaped lock. "Ayup." A devilish grin crossed her mouth. "Walked Fluttershy home, yah know how skittish she can git." She sidled up to Big Mac and plopped down next to him on the couch, groaning. "Ah, much better."

Big Mac said nothing, but his cheeks turned a mild violet.

Granny Smith suddenly stirred, her head rising. "Wha?" she muttered, blinking. She adjusted her glasses and spied Applejack. "'Bout time," she said. She slowly slid off her rocking chair, raising her forelegs so they draped over the walker situated right in front of her. "Have fun wit' everypony?" she asked, slowly toddling over to the chest.

Applejack gulped as Granny Smith approached the chest. "Yeah, Princess Luna told us 'bout Nightmare Moon and such." She slid her hat off her head and pinned it to her chest with her hoof. "Sweet Herd, what happened ta her and what she did..."

Applebloom rolled over onto her hooves. "What about Megan and her family?"

Applejack kept her eyes on Granny Smith. "Twilight's over her house in... Kentucky?" She slid her hat back onto her head. "Is that really Key'Tuck, where tha Herd runs?"

Big Mac glanced over. "Makes sense, sis. If Megan and her kinfolk are tha basis for tha Mag'ne and that's where they all come from." He snorted. "Shucks, look at Nightmare Moon and Luna. Only two-thirds tha time fer that tale to even be forgotten."

Applejack slid off the couch, wincing slightly as her legs hit the hardwood floor. She barely noted Big Mac following her and Applebloom standing by her side. "Is that... is that Pa's chest?" she said, eyes wide and breath quick.

Granny Smith nodded as she walked around the chest to the fireplace mantel and a large key set on it. She opened her mouth and grasped it, leaning back and walking to the front. She pushed the walker away and dropped to her forelegs, but Applejack and Big Mac were by her side in an instant, catching her from hitting the floor. She nodded thanks before _slowly_ leaning her head and neck down, poking at the chest with the key before slipping it into the lock.

"This has been handed down from Apple tah Apple fer generations," She said, kicking the key and turning it. The lock unlatched and the lid creaked open. Granny Smith looked to Applebloom. "Now, Applebloom, promise me yah'll be careful wit' this, yah hear?"

Applebloom's youthful face took on a serious mein belying her years as she crossed a hoof over her chest before placing it over a closed eye. "Cross mah heart and hope te fly, stick a cupcake in mah eye," she recited before hopping up and down. "What's in it? What's in it?"

Big Mac placed a foreleg on Applebloom's withers, holding her down. "Now give Granny a minute," he said. The stallion looked to the chest as Granny Smith opened it. "So... what _is_ in thare?"

The lid swung open. There was a hardcover book inside with a lock and key tied to it, several pictures, a folded map, two cloth bags and a rectangular plastic case with white gears visible through a window. Granny Smith let out a sigh. "Ahm sorry," she said, hanging her head. She looked to Applejack, Big Mac and Applebloom. "Ah should've showed yah this before, after..."

"...After Ma and Pa died?" Applejack finished, reaching out with a foreleg to pat Granny Smith on her back.

The elderly Earth pony nodded, her body trembling. She reached down and gripped the map with her teeth pulling it out and laying it on the floor. On it was a map of orchards and small buildings labeled 'Applejack Acres'. In the upper-right corner was an urban sprawl, labeled 'Paradise City'. "Our family an' this land goes back a might more than when Princess Celestia gave us tha land grant," she said. "It goes back... back ta Dream Valley, and Paradise Estate itself."

Applebloom scratched her head, ruffling the bow still tied in her mane. "Huh?" she said, cocking an eyebrow.

Big Mac chuckled. "Yah haven't reached that in Cheerilee's class, Applebloom." He looked to Granny Smith. "Are yah sayin' before the Nightmare War, tha Apple clan was here, on this very land?"

Applejack stared down at the map. Her eyes widened as she traced the lines of Paradise City on it. "Yeah, yeah!" she exclaimed. "That's about tha boundary of the Everfree Forest nowadays." She looked to Granny Smith. "So back in Dream Valley, tha Apple Clan lived here?"

Granny Smith nodded, her eyes no longer focused on the map or the present. She blinked and shook her head. "Ayup." She stepped around the map and back to the chest. She poked her head back down and slid around some more objects inside. "There's old deeds and journals and an actual videotape of tha' original Applejack!" Her head rose, the tape gently gripped in her teeth. "Sthee?"

Applebloom's eyebrow cocked and she rubbed her chin. "A what? Is that like those movin' pictures at that Ponyville Theater?"

Granny Smith lowered the tape back into the chest and looked to her youngest grandchild. "Eyup, 'cept a lot more smaller an' it's in color!"

Applejack, Big Mac and Applebloom all gasped. "Really?" they all said.

Granny Smith rolled her eyes. "Seen the dagburn thing wit' mah own eyes. And before I even got mah glasses, too!" She waved a trembling foreleg at the three. "Now as soon as yeh can, bring tha chest and what's inside to Canterlot and Princess Celestia. There's things and spells on all that stuff inside to keep 'em fresh, but they need..." She trailed off and her mouth scrunched. "What's that word, renew? Replenish?" She groaned. "Ah, yeh know what ah mean! And all three of yah need to watch tha tape, too. She can do that fer yeh."

Applejack glanced to Big Mac. "What dah yah think, Wednesday?" She kicked lightly at the floorboards. "Tomorrow Mike's coming over tah help us with tha wagon, plus we got to git ready for Monday. And Monday's tha start of tha week and we gotta get tha apples the market and get me cart ready fer the Gala next Saturday."

Big Mac glanced at the ceiling and bit his lip before nodding. "Eyup. Ah can talk tah Miss Cheerilee tomorrow when ah get Applebloom from school." He looked to Applebloom as a wide grin broke out on her face. "What dah yah think, Applebloom? Wanna go tah Canterlot Wednesday?"

Applebloom jumped into the air and danced around. "Yay, yay, yay, Canterlot!" She spun around on one hind hoof, forelegs out. After a minute, she dropped back down to all fours and grinned. "Thanks, Big Mac! Thanks, Applejack! Ah promise I'll be real good when we go!"

Applejack looked to Granny Smith. "What about you, Granny? Comin' along?"

Granny Smith sighed and shook her head. "Nah. Ah saw this when I was a mare like yerself." She looked to the chest, a smile tugging at the corner of her wrinkled muzzle. "'Sides, _somepony's_ gotta stay behind and look after Sweet Apple Acres when yeh all go off fer yer adventure," she said, chuckling. "Now gimme a hoof, please? Gotta git this ready fer yah."

Applejack and Big Mac carefully placed all the objects back inside the chest. Big Mac thumped the lid, closing it. Applejack then took the key in her mouth and slid it out of the lock, placing it back onto the mantel.

Big Mac looked to Applebloom. "Okay, off tah bed," he said, gently nudging her in the direction of the stairs. "Yah got karate class tomorrow, and Master Iron Butterfly don't like it when yer too pooped to do yer stances."

Applebloom sighed, but threw her forelegs around Applejack's neck and then Granny Smith in a hug before trotting up the stairs. "G'night!" she called out before disappearing from view.

Granny Smith slowly toddled up to Big Mac, stretching her neck out as much as possible even as he leaned down for her to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She also kissed Applejack before going up the stairs, head hanging low and muttering to herself. "Dangburned zap apples, consarnit and gotta talk to Rich tomorrow..."

Big Mac let out a sigh. "Well, hopefully Mike can help me get tha wagon fixed." He glanced at Applejack as she walked past him and to the stairs. "AJ, you and Mike aren't plannin' on... talkin' 'bout anything tomorrow, are yah?"

Applejack paused at the foot of the stairs and narrowed her eyes, smirking. "Why Big Macintosh, I bet you and Mike'll be _far_ too busy fer me tah get any word in edgewise." She planted her right fore hoof onto the first step before speaking once more. "'Course, I also invited Fluttershy over fer lunch bye!" And with that, she galloped up the stairs, hoofsteps echoing through the house.

Big Mac's face turned purple and his upper lip curled back. "Ah swear yer lucky yer mah sister," he snorted, slowly trotting up and to bed.

* * *

><p>Celestia groaned and blinked as she approached her bedchambers. For a thousand years, she drew upon the full weight of the three wands of the Heart, letting it sustain her throughout the long nights without Luna. Now that her sister was back, the power was once more evenly split between them. It lifted a burden from her shoulders and heart, but also meant she once more could get <em>tired<em>.

She could almost feel the warmth of her bed and the blankets. She imagined herself sliding under them, a glass of water on the nightstand, maybe some light reading before nodding off? She suddenly felt an urging to read Tolkien, or maybe Asimov? She remembered Discord, vowing to check his statue tomorrow, first thing. A brief trip to the Royal Gardens and maybe a picnic with Megan and-

"Aunt Celestia, are you all right? Hello, Auntie Celly!"

Celestia's drooping eyes shot open and she looked over her shoulder, spinning her entire body around to face the one calling her name. A light-pink Alicorn mare with the cutie mark of a teal heart and multicolored mane stood there, purple eyes blinking. A Unicorn stallion with a white coat and the cutie mark of a shield stood beside her, clad in the red dress uniform of the Royal Guard. "Aunt Celestia, are you all right?" Princess Cadance asked, raising a golden-clad hoof.

Celestia blinked and her jaw dropped. "Oh, horse apples!" she exclaimed, smacking a foreleg against her forehead, causing the land to shake.

* * *

><p>Trixie's bed shifted and her eyes snapped open. "Oh, what the Herd?" Her electirc lamp clicked on and her alarm clock floated over in front of her. "Son of a Diamond Dog," she muttered as the clock floated back and a large, thick book with the title 'Intermediate Teleportation' scrawled across its spine slid from the bookcase and over to her, opening up. "Chapter two," she began.<p>

* * *

><p>Celestia walked up to Cadance and Shining Armor. "I completely forgot to tell Megan about you!" she said, looking at the pair. She let out a sigh. "Oh, what a tale that was..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tears streamed from Celestia's eyes as her entire body shook. "N-not fair!" she cried out as she lay next to the Heart of Ponyland, deep beneath the Princess Pony's home. Her head lowered to the ground and her eyes clamped shut. "A h-hundred years and she's still l-l-locked in that damned moon!" <em>

_ Princess Sparkle raised a foreleg and gently stroked Celestia's back, near where the wings connected to her torso. "It's not your fault," she said as the other Princess ponies gathered around their daughter. "You had no choice."_

_ Celestia's eyes opened slightly. "Megan would've found a way," she growled. She stood up, wings unfurling as she faced the Heart. "So why couldn't I? I failed Luna, and now she's in the moon and I'm the last, the only Alicorn." Her horn glowed and she ground her teeth together. "Will I be like the Grundels, doomed to extinction? Will I fade out, too? Are the Alicorns merely tools?" She stamped her hooves, shaking the cavern. "Answer me!"_

_ Tiffany hopped into the air and flew around to Celestia's flank. "How dare you!" she cried out. "Neither you nor Luna were tools, Celestia! You were born from our love of Ponyland and all the creatures within. If tools, why didn't we keep you here and deny you warmth, or friendship?" She hovered right in front of Celestia's muzzle and reached out with her forelegs. "You're our daughters, both you and Luna, created from our love for the land and those who reside on it."_

_ The other Princess Ponies flanked her. "That's right," Serena said. "You're our daughter, and we love you for that."_

_ Celestia glanced away from Tiffany, biting her lip. "I-I guess." She leaned over to stare at the raised platform and the crystalline structure that topped it. "But I'm still so lonely, so tired." She glanced back at her wings, then rolled her eyes at her horn. "There's nopony else like me, none at all." She kicked at the dirt, her wings folding back against her body. She looked back at the Heart. "I just want somepony who can be there for me, until Luna can be freed from the Corruption. Please?"_

_ The central column suddenly flared, a rainbow of colors dancing across its facets. The Princess ponies all stepped or flew forward, forming a wall in front of Celestia. "Stand back!" Primrose cried. "It's never done this before!"_

_ Sparkle nodded, her horn flaring to life. "We'll protect you, Celestia!"_

_ Celestia blinked and she shook her head, an expression of determination settling on her features. "No." She strode forward. "If it is bad, then __**I**__shall protect __**you**__." Her mouth formed a thin line as the colors wavered. "Heart, what is going on?"_

_ The dark areas coalesced, coming together into a vague blur. It sharpened and the field of energy parted like a curtain, dumping a pink equine to the ground before the Heart fell dark once more. It-she raised her head and looked around, blinking. "W-what..."_

_ Celestia walked forward as the Princess Ponies stepped to the side. She looked the newcomer over, noting the nub of a horn and tiny wings hugged close to her pink-coated body. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw the small heart-shaped cutie mark on her flank. "Hello, what's your name?" she asked._

_ The newborn Alicorn looked up at Celestia and smiled. "Auntie!" she cried out, holding tiny forelegs up and waving them in the air._

_ Celestia stood there for a moment before kneeling down and leaning her neck out, letting the little one wrap her forelegs around her neck in a hug. "I guess names can wait for a moment," she said, tears of joy felling like twin rivers from her eyes._

* * *

><p>Cadance leaned back even as Celestia hugged her, bawling her eyes out. "Aunt Celestia?" she cried out, stepping back and wriggling her body in a vain attempt to extricate herself from Celestia's grip.<p>

The Princess sniffed, finally letting go and dropping back to all fours. "Sorry," she said. She let out a sigh. "I have to tell Megan about you, Cadance." Celestia suddenly gasped. "And they'll be here tomorrow!" She hopped up and down. "You two have _got_ to meet her!"

Shining Armor looked to Cadance, then to Celestia. He took a single step back. "Your majesty, I _do_ have duties. As captain of the Royal Guard, I have to perform my-"

Celestia placed a hoof over his mouth and locked eyes with Shining Armor. "Captain, when's the last time you saw Twilight?"

Shining Armor gulped. "Twiley?" His eyes darted back and forth. "Well, about... Almost a year ago?" He glanced to Cadance and shrugged. "I think?"

Celestia grinned and nodded. "Too long, then. I'll have a talk with General Steel and get your schedule cleared." She turned and trotted off, head held high and tail swishing behind her. "This will be great!"

Cadance and Shining Armor watched Celestia as she disappeared around a corner. "Think this'll be a good time to tell Twiley about our engagement?" Shining Armor asked.

Cadance chuckled and leaned over, giving Shining Armor a peck on the cheek. "Probably the best idea." She rolled her eyes. "Herd knows how possessive she can get concerning you. And if not now, then when, the week of the wedding?" she said, laughing at the end.

Shining Armor grinned. "Oh, yeah!" He and Cadance turned and walked off, heads close together and eyes more focused on each other than the hallway. "I think she'd be perfect to help organize it and..."

* * *

><p>The smell came first, wafting through the room to Megan. Her nose twitched and a small smile crossed her face as she roused from her sleep. Her eyes opened and she stretched out. "Coffee... eggs and toast?" She blinked as the door was enveloped by light and opened, allowing Mike to walk in with a tray of food, Twilight following. "Ah, yes. It's Sunday," she said, looking to the alarm clock.<p>

Mike chuckled as he placed the tray across her lap. "Twilight gave me a hand-I mean hoof." He looked to her as she closed the door. "Might've been done sooner, but she... liked the microwave." He rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Almost went online to look it up, but then we'd have lost her entirely."

Twilight walked up to the bedside, a wide grin on her face. "Your kitchen's so cool, Megan! That microwave oven, oh I'd love to take it apart and put it back together again." She held up her forelegs and clopped her hooves together. "It's so neat!"

Megan took a sip of coffee, eyes rolling into the back of her head as the bitter liquid washed away her fatigue. "Oh, so good..." She looked to Twilight and rubbed her chin with her free hand. "So the microwave interests you? What about the other appliances?"

Twilight shrugged. "Eh, most of the other stuff I've seen and used since I was a foal." She began tapping the pad of one hoof with the toe of the other. "Gas stoves, refrigerators and freezers, blenders, the controls are different, but that's to be expected with hooves and hands!" She suddenly looked at her hooves, then to Mike's side and his hands. "What you can do with hands..."

Megan snorted a laugh as she ate her breakfast in bed, wolfing it down. "Being human's not everything," she said as Mike picked up the tray and she rose, grabbing a robe from the closet. She cinched the belt around her waist and walked over to Twilight. She looked the mare over and rubbed her chin. "Twilight, did you happen to see Michelle before falling asleep?"

Twilight took a step back, her ribbon-festooned tail and braided mane swishing about. "Why whatever do you mean..." She groaned and stood up on her hind legs, wrapping her forelegs around Megan's waist. "Oh, the ribbons! She just loves ribbons and bows! I _tried_ talking to Danielle about human culture and those odd metal men she has poster of, but so many ribbons! It was worse than Rarity when we first met!"

Megan and Mike exchanged a look as Megan rubbed Twilight's head, right behind the mane. "It's... all right, Twilight. I'll have a talk with her after breakfast." She put her hands on Twilight's forelegs and grunted slightly. "Now... Twilight?"

Twilight let go and dropped back down. She scratched the back of her head. "Sorry."

Twenty minutes passed before Megan descended to the living room and to the kitchen. Michelle, Danielle, Molly and Danny were already at the table, each at various stages of a Sunday breakfast. Danny looked over as Twilight trotted up to a chair and smirked. "Brushie, brushie?" he said, clenching a hand and waving it back and forth.

Twilight's eyes narrowed into slits as a pitcher of orange juice and a cup floated over. She poured herself a glass and took a large gulp. "The ribbons are... well-intentioned," she said, pointedly avoiding looking at Michelle.

Michelle slid down a bit into her seat. "Too much?" she said.

Twilight's mouth dropped. Her tail swished back and forth as Molly coughed. She took another sip of juice, drawing it out before looking to Michelle. "A... _bit_ much," she said, gritting her teeth.

Megan walked around the table, standing over Michelle. "Michelle, Twilight is not a toy," she said, waving her finger at her. "Now apologize to her for putting all that into her hair like that."

Danielle snickered, but a glare from Megan shut her up.

Michelle sighed and looked over, meeting Twilight's eyes. "I'm sorry," she said.

Twilight bobbed her head. "Thank you, Michelle. I accept your apology." She looked to her tail and waved it a bit. "I must say, though, you do _excellent_ knots."

Mike grunted. "Don't encourage her," he said, winking and smirking as he sat down. "So what time are we leaving?" He looked to a clock on the wall. "It's nearly nine."

Megan blinked. She looked to the wall and her mouth dropped. "Nine? I slept until _nine_ o'clock?" She suddenly turned on her heel and ran out of the kitchen. "So behind, so behind!" she shouted as she dashed up the stairs and out of sight.

Twilight blinked. She looked to Mike. "Early phoenix?"

Mike nodded as he sipped from his own cup of coffee. "Every morning, six AM. Comes with working with the ponies and summers on her Aunt Bettie's farm."

Danny spoke up. "Yeah, could be damned annoying when I wanted to sleep in on Saturdays." He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Not _all_ of us needed to get up to start tending to TJ or mucking out the stables or-"

"Wow, Megan's a really great friend!" Twilight said. Her eyes darted back and forth as everyone looked to her. "What? It's really great of her to help out those ponies with their stables!"

Mike's mouth dropped. "Oh, oh!" He rubbed his forehead. "Twilight, on Earth ponies are..." He waved his free hand in the air. "Well, they're not like you or the other ponies in Ponyville. They're not... they..." He looked to Molly and Danny. "Little help, here? What did you tell Firefly or Heart Throb about Earth?"

Molly's eyes darted back and forth. "Well-that is to say-it was-"

"You didn't tell them?" Mike blurted out.

Twilight grumbled and slammed her hooves on the table, rocking it slightly. "Hey, pony still here!" She waited for everyone to turn her way before continuing. "Okay, not like me? How so? Are their cultural mores different?"

Danielle cleared her throat. "Twilight, here, almost all animals are..." She trailed off for a second and scratched her head. "They're not sapient. Ponies and horses are not... as intelligent as you are, Twilight." She swallowed. "And they're... domesticated-not slavery!" she blurted out, holding up both hands.

Twilight blinked. "Okay, so they're like Fluttershy's chickens?"

Danielle's mouth opened for a moment before she simply nodded.

Mike cleared his throat. "Okay, yeah. Like Fluttershy's chickens!" He let out a breath. "Oh, that was less painful than I thought." He looked to Danny and Molly. "Thank you _so_ much for the help."

Molly's eyes narrowed. "Hey, it never came up back then! We were a bit busy trying to forge a nation in a literal wilderness!"

Twilight cleared her throat and waited for everyone to look to her before speaking. "Mike, I saw the frozen packages of meat in the freezer. And Fluttershy told me about your teeth." She placed a hoof on her chest. "I understand humans are omnivores. It's admittedly a bit... disturbing, but I accept it." She paused and shrugged. "We ponies eat eggs, and Owlowiscious eats mice and other small creatures. My brother once wrote to me about basic training and he... had to..." She stuck her tongue out and blanched. "He had to eat a _squirrel_ for a survival course!"

Mike glanced to the refrigerator. "I thought I hid those better," he groused, picking at his eggs. He looked back to Twilight and sighed. "I'm relieved you can... accept our diet."

Twilight shrugged. "I can accept it, yeah. I'm just not sure other ponies can, Mike. Heck, I'm still a bit squeamish about it!" She sighed. "Sorry."

Danny waved her off. "Don't be sorry, Twilight. It's how you are." He rubbed his chin. "Gonna be a stumbling block if word gets out about Equestria."

Mike coughed into his hand. "You mean _when_ word gets out?" He pointed to the ceiling. "I'm shocked the FCC or EDC hasn't tracked K-COLT down and we don't have someone knocking at our door, not to mention the solid rainbow in our backyard." He shook his head. "I'm getting a headache just thinking about it."

Twilight shook her head. "Don't worry, Mike! I'm sure any contact between humanity and Equestria, while having bumps in the road, will ultimately prove to be beneficial for all." She looked to everyone and smiled. "Friendship is magic, after all!"

Danny shrugged. "Two of my students are Nebulon refugees. Stranger things have happened."

At that moment, Megan emerged from the living room, wearing a pair of pants and blue shirt. Her rifle was slung across her shoulder and she had her backpack in hand. "Sorry about that." She looked around at everyone at the table. "So, what'd I miss beyond the civics and history?" She stood behind Twilight and looked down. "And yes, we eat meat. I'm sorry."

Twilight craned her neck around. "For what, evolving with an omnivorous diet?" She looked back and levitated her knife and fork up, slicing off a piece of fried egg and spearing it. She looked around before reaching out and chomping down on the egg bit.

Danielle looked up at Megan. "Mom, why do you have your rifle?" she asked, pointing at her shoulder.

Megan glanced to her left and shrugged. "I'm going to Equestria. Why?"

Danielle's mouth hung open. "And... did you use it last time?"

Megan planted her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her elder daughter. "And I took a trip into the Everfree Forest the first time I was there, Danielle Whistler Richards. I know perfectly well what to bring for a trip to Equestria." She looked to Danny and Molly. "I forgot, are you two coming?"

Molly slowly shook her head. "Sorry, Megan, but I gotta get back to the clinic and see what's up." She wolfed down the rest of her breakfast and stood up, heading to the dishwasher.

Danny bobbed his head. "And I got papers to finish." He grabbed his wheelchair and pushed away from the table. "Excellent breakfast by the way, Twilight."

There was a sudden knocking at the front door. Megan quickly slid her rifle off her shoulder and placed it against a wall. "Twilight, stay there," she said, turning and walking to the door. "Who is it?"

Twilight grunted. "What? Why?" She slid off her chair and began trotting to the living room. "Megan, can't I meet them?"

Megan stopped and looked down as Twilight trotted up. "I... don't think it'll be such a good idea," she said. She looked to the kitchen. "Mike, help?"

Mike sighed and left the table, quickly reaching the two. "Twilight, might be best to hang back until we see who it is, all right?" He glanced to his wife. "For Megan's sake?"

Twilight's head drooped and she scowled, but turned and walked back to the far end of the kitchen, hunkering down behind Michelle.

Michelle turned and patted Twilight on the head. "Want some help with the ribbons?"

Twilight looked herself over, but shook her head. "I think they're just fine, Michelle."

Megan opened the door, revealing a man about her age or a few years older, with wire-rimmed glasses, streaks of gray in his short brown hair and a forced casualness about him. He held a briefcase his left hand and extended his right. "Hello, are you Megan Richards?"

Megan looked him over before accepting the proffered hand, shaking it. "Yes, and you are?"

The man scratched the side of his head. "Sorry. My name is Chip Chase. May I come in?"

Megan blinked and her mouth opened. A small squeak came out before she pointed at him with a wavering finger. "C-Chip _Chase_? As in President Abernathy's chief scientific adviser? As in- as in- as in-"

Mike was by Megan's side, a hand on her shoulder. "Megan, what is it? Are you all right?"

Chip cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, Missus Richards. I've actually become a fan of your work." He looked away for a second. "But if you're wondering, yes." he looked up and locked eyes with her. "We know about the inter-dimensional gateway and the possible equines." He glanced to the side as Twilight emerged from the kitchen. "So, may I come in, please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notesreplies**

Please read and review. As always, thanks to Shubzilla for proofreading.

Zephyrus-Thanks. :) And it's cool, a tiny bit overwhelming.

Revan-If he can get through the _tiny_ hole in space... which I doubt.

Hanzo-Thanks.

JusSonic-He is, and maybe. Maybe not. ;) G1 Twilight's a good guess. Granny Smith's here.

Lyger-I love and hate that. ;) Thanks for reviewing. :)

Richforce-Yes and no. I have plans...

Zelda-Yes, I am. Later on, but I am.

Killiara-*Hugs* I hope I've done G1 justice.


	21. Chapter Twentyone

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Megan clenched her jaw and stepped back. She turned to Mike and held up a hand. "I'm all right," she said, forcing a smile. She looked down at Twilight, then back to the kitchen, even as Danny, Molly, Michelle and Danielle entered the living room. "The government knows." She looked back to Chip. "All right, Mister Chase." She spread her arms out and smiled. "You got me. There's a portal to another world in the backyard." She turned and meandered over to a bookcase, plucking out a copy of <em>My Little Horsey<em>. She turned and flipped it open, displaying an image of a blue pegasus with whistles for a cutie mark. "Wind Whistler was my best friend back then." She turned more pages to another image, this time of a pink pegasus with lightning bolts on her flank. "And of course, Firefly." She glanced down at the floor and smiled. "I believe this is the one Admiral Delgado mentioned seeing in his memoirs."

Danielle spoke up. "Mom's not in trouble, is she?" She swallowed and her cheeks grew red as everyone turned to her. "Well, I mean she didn't do anything wrong... right?"

Chip adjusted his glasses before speaking. "She didn't do anything wrong, Miss... Danielle, right?" At her nod, he continued, sweeping his gaze over everyone and the living room. He walked over to a radio on a stand, turned it on and began adjusting the dials. "It took a lot longer for the FCC to figure out where the radio signal was coming from." The radio speakers squelched as he moved through various stations. "Radio signals through an inter-dimensional gateway apparently don't behave normally." He looked back as he stopped turning the dial. "I can't wait to examine it!"

A tinny voice came through the radio's speakers, somewhat flat. _"You're listening to K-Colt, Ponyville's first radio station! Stay tuned for a repeat of the premiere of Vinyl Scratch's radio program, and a concert from Canterlot, featuring Octavia."_

Mike snorted and shook his head. "I knew you'd track that down." He narrowed his eyes at Chip. "Okay, so Megan's not in trouble, good."

Megan suddenly cleared her throat. "Okay, everyone." She stepped forward, pivoted on her heel and held her arms up. "If it's all right, I'd like a few minutes to talk with Mister Chase alone." She held up her hands as her family began protesting. "Please, this will be a _lot_easier for everyone without a lot of interruptions."

Mike locked eyes with her and took her hand. "Are you sure?"

Megan leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm sure, and thank you."

Danny raised his hand, then placed it on his wheelchair's wheel and spun around. "Come on, kids," he said, rolling off. "I think your mother needs some time alone with Mister Chase." he suddenly stopped and looked back. "We'll be right here," he said, locking eyes with Megan.

Megan smiled at her brother before looking to Twilight as Mike, Danielle, Michelle and Molly followed Danny back to the kitchen. "You might wanna stay, too."

Twilight cocked her head to the side as she regarded Megan. "Why wouldn't I stay? This is huge!" She looked back to Chip, walked up to him and extended a foreleg. "It's an honor to meet you, Mister Chase! My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm the personal protege of Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria."

Chip grinned and knelt down. He gently took Twilight's foreleg in his hand and lightly shook it. "The honor's mine, Twilight." He rubbed his chin. "So, an alternate reality? Or could you simply be from another planet in the Milky Way Galaxy?"

Megan spoke up. "I think it's another dimension." She turned and pointed to the back yard. "It's been twenty years since I went to Twilight's world, but there about fifteen _hundred_years passed." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It's... almost totally different from when I left. There's a nation there of ponies, with their own government, their own territory. It's incredible what they've done!" Her face lit up with a smile. "They're safe."

Twilight's eyes narrowed. "Yes, we're 'safe'. Not counting the Everfree Forest, the Griffin Empire up north, the Ursa Majors and Minors in the northeast tundra, outcasts from the Dragon Clans, mercenary bands near the south and the Desert of Illusions in the southeast. _Perfectly_safe," she concluded with a roll of her eyes.

Megan waggled her head a bit. "Okay, but compared to Dream Valley you're living in paradise." She placed a hand on her chest. "Trust me on that." She looked to Chip. "Those books I wrote are softened slightly, but what happened back then is in there. And trust me on this, I still have nightmares about some of the horrors I saw. And I'm not just talking about monsters either."

Chip glanced to the ceiling. "I know what you mean, Missus Richards. I still get the shivers thinking about my first encounter with a Decepticon." He looked back down, focusing on a spot on the floor to Megan's left. "There's nothing like a laser-spewing condor strafing your car to really wake you up to the real world." He looked to Megan. "Sort of like forging a treaty between the Sky Clans of the Peak, the Ponies of the Plains and the Mages of the Rock?"

Megan snorted. "Maybe a little less lethal, but I learned a lot from those talks. Danny, Molly and I had our hands full trying to get everyone on the same page with the Equestrian Alliance, but Pansy, Smart Cookie and Clover smoothed things over. King Blueblood I especially wanted peace after his daughter was lost." She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I still wish I could've helped Platinum. She was a bit stuck-up, but her heart was in the right place."

Chip nodded. "Some of the negotiations with the Autobots about technology exchanges went way over my head. I just wanted everyone to sit down and help each other." He rolled his eyes. "I'm glad Spike got stuck with being Earth's ambassador and not me!"

Twilight looked up at Chip. "'Spike'? I'm guessing he's not a dragon?" At his look she shrugged. "My assistant is a baby dragon named Spike. He's annoying at times, but he's also my best friend and surrogate brother." A warm smile drifted across her face before she gasped. "And he might be wondering where I am!"

Megan glanced at Twilight, then to Chip. "Mister Chase, there's-"

"Please, call me Chip."

There was a pause before Megan continued, a small smile on her lips. "Okay, Chip. As long as it's Megan and not 'Missus Richards'." She coughed into her throat. "Anyway, the thing is we _do_have appointments over in Equestria." She looked back to the kitchen. "Mike promised to do some work at Sweet Apple Acres, and I had plans with Princess Celestia. And my kids were gonna meet up with the friends they made over there, too."

Chip nodded. "All right, fair enough." He knelt down, placed his briefcase on the floor, opened it up and pulled out three pieces of machinery. He hooked them together to form an oblong black rectangle with an aperture at one end and a touch-sensitive screen at the other. "But I have to get readings on the inter-dimensional hole, to determine its true nature and any possible dangers it might pose," he said, his expression turning somewhat serious.

Twilight blinked. "Dangers?" she repeated. She looked to Megan. "Wait, what dangers? Were there any dangers back in Dream Valley?"

Chip pressed the screen and the scanner began emitting a mild _hum_. "Well, I have no idea. What if the hole's unstable and explodes, or begins expanding to encompass all of Earth? There are any number of possibilities."

Megan blanched and she looked back. "Expand? Explode? But it hasn't done done anything... yet." She lowered her head and stepped back. "All right, Chip. Lead the way."

Chip nodded. He walked through the living room and kitchen to outside, Megan, Twilight and Megan's family following. Megan stood by Danny and Molly. "Nothing was wrong then," she said. "Why would anything be wrong now?"

Danny looked up to her as he rolled along. "Well, not like we ever found out _how_the Rainbow Bridge was formed in the first place, right? Firefly just sort of appeared over the rainbow one day and asked for your help." He glanced up at the hole in the sky and the solidified rainbow arcing down from it. "Did Firefly punch a hole through time and space, too?"

Chip stopped before the rainbow. His gaze drifted up and over it. "Outrageous," he whispered, reaching out to it. He suddenly stepped back and held up the scanner. A haze formed in front of the emitter and he swept it over everything. "This is... solidified light, literally frozen! The photons..." He barked a laugh. "Oh, I could spend a _year_on this alone!" He looked to Twilight and stepped over to her. "What happened? How did this form?" he asked, dropping to one knee.

Twilight glanced up. "I was in a balloon with Spike near the Everfree Forest when a dragon tried to incinerate it–long story–and Rainbow Dash flew over to grab me just as I was teleporting away. She was going so fast she initiated a sonic rainboom and my teleporting combined with that ripped a hole in the space/time continuum, sending us right into Megan's backyard." She suddenly slapped her face with a foreleg. "And you don't know who Dash is or what a sonic rainboom is, right."

Danielle spoke up. "Hey, is the hole in space dangerous, Mister Chase?" She hopped from foot to foot. "I mean, I only just met them, but Michelle and I have some good friends over there. I don't want anything bad happening."

Chip stood back up and looked to Danielle. He held his scanner up and looked at the screen. "You'll all be happy to know that the hole is stable and is _not_expanding." He turned and looked up at it. "Kind of a shame, though. It's a bit small. Twilight, you said you can teleport?"

Twilight's horn glowed and she disappeared in a flash of light. There was a _pop_and she reappeared in front of Chip. She looked up at him as he stumbled back. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, blushing. "I figured a practical demonstration would be better!"

Mike stepped over and grabbed Chip's arm, steadying him. "You all right?" At his nod, he motioned to Twilight. "Just be glad she didn't teleport _you_. The headaches and dizziness aren't fun at all." He held up his hand at Twilight's glare. "But it's getting better!"

Molly held up her hand and waved it about. "Okay, so the hole's not a danger to Earth, Megan's not in trouble and I assume there won't be military intervention of any sort?" She spread her arms out. "Okay, good then. So now what?"

Chip looked to her. "Well, probably some sort of formal first contact procedure. I know I have to report to President Abernathy about this." He rubbed his chin. "Normally first contact is carried out in space, not on Earth itself. Twilight, would it be possible to carry a message to your princess?"

Twilight stood up straight and nodded, her mouth a tine line. "You can count on me Mister Chase!' she said.

Chip smiled at the purple pony. "Thanks." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and held it up, pointing the built-in camera at himself. He turned it on and began speaking. "Princess Celestia, my name is Chip Chase, and on behalf of the President of the United States and humanity itself, I wish to invite you or a representative to Earth. We mean you no harm and wish to learn more about you." He flipped it off and knelt down to Twilight's level. He held his phone out to her face. "All right, Twilight. Just have Megan or someone play that back for her."

Twilight's brow furrowed and she levitated the phone out of Chip's hand. "Megan, this is like your own cell phone, right?" She turned it over and examined the screen. "Touch-sensitive, icons for telling it what to do." She looked up at Chip. "The big arrow plays it back, correct?"

Chip blinked. He looked to his hand, then to Twilight. "Telekinesis?" He pointed at her horn. "You have telekinesis?" He stood up. "That's incredible! And explains a bit how you built a civilization. Do all ponies have that?"

Twilight shook her head. "Just unicorns, but it took more than that to build Equestria." She drew herself up straight and looked up at him. "Earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns all worked together to build build our nation. " She turned her head around and looked at Megan. "But if it wasn't for three young humans, we never would've started in the first place." Her gaze swept around to Molly and Danny, a smile on her mouth and in her eyes.

A voice sounded out, steel coated by velvet._ "And we owe them a debt that can never be repaid."_

Chip's head darted about, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "Okay, what's that?"

Sunlight streamed out of the hole stopping in mid-air and collecting into a large circle. It grew, changing from yellow to white. Limbs extended and a head emerged. A multicolored mane and tail flowed out like the solar winds and wings unfurled as Princess Celestia floated down. "My apologies," she said to Chip. "I didn't mean to startle you too badly." She looked to Megan, her right eye winking.

Megan snorted and bit her lip. "Right, Celestia. You could've come over at any time." She walked up to the alicorn and wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Celestia leaned into the hug. "I realized how draining teleporting could be for Twilight, so I decided to help out with that. And I had some news to deliver." She looked to Twilight, but stopped as she beheld her student's mane and tail. "Twilight, are you taking lessons from Rarity?"

Twilight flicked her ribbon-festooned tail and rolled her eyes. "It was last night." She looked to Michelle and half-smiled. "Michelle does _excellent_work. If humans get cutie marks, I think hers would be a ponytail."

Michelle beamed back at Twilight. "Thanks."

Celestia looked to Chip and stepped forward. "Chip Chase, my name is Princess Celestia of Equestria. I am the diarch of the nation with my sister, Luna." She held up a foreleg and extended it to Chip. "I extend a hoof of friendship to the people of Earth, on behalf of all Equestrians."

Chip looked Celestia over before reaching out and grabbing Celestia's foreleg. "On behalf of the people of Earth, I accept your offer, your majesty." He leaned forward in a short bow before straightening up.

Celestia let out a sigh. Her wings unfurled and her horn lit up, casting a golden light into the sky. "May this day mark the beginning of a new age for my people, an era of peace, friendship and harmony with humanity!" She leaned forward. "I invite you to Canterlot, our capitol, for a meeting."

Mike stepped back and leaned in close to Danny. "A bit dramatic?"

Danny shook his head. "You should've seen Luna in the old days. She loved theatrics. Maybe a bit too much, to be honest."

Chip tilted his head down and scratched his forehead. "I'll have to make some calls, but it shouldn't be a problem. I was given _wide_latitude with this assignment." He looked to Twilight and held his hand out. "So can I have my phone back?"

Twilight floated Chip's cell phone back into his hand before trotting over to Celestia's side. "Princess, is there anything else?"

Celestia looked down at her student and nodded. "There's two ponies over there with some good news." Her smile fell away. "And the Elements of Harmony might be needed sooner than we think."

Megan's eyes widened. "Discord?"

Celestia hesitated. "I'll explain over in Ponyville." She looked up as Danny and Molly approached. "My friends!' she said, the smile returning.

Danny bowed at the waist while Molly curtsied. "How's Luna?" Danny asked.

"She's well," Celestia replied. She looked from one to the other and her brow creased. "Is there something wrong?"

Molly grabbed her right forearm. "Celestia, Danny and I... won't be coming with you this time. I have to get back to my clinic to check in."

Danny glanced away at the grass. "And I've got to get ready for class tomorrow. I've got students depending on me." He looked up at Celestia, not quite meeting her eyes. "Sorry."

Celestia blinked. "Sorry? For what, Danny?" She raised a foreleg and scratched her forehead, right below her horn. "Of course you two have duties here on Earth. I would never presume otherwise!" She stepped forward and leaned her head down. "I'll miss you, but please don't feel some obligation to visit every day. That would be rather selfish of me."

Both Molly and Danny patted her on the muzzle, scratching her nose. "Thanks," Molly said.

Chip approached Celestia. The scanner was gone, in one hand he held his briefcase and the other held his cell phone. "All clear," he said. "I'm to report everything I see and hear and hopefully conduct an interview with either you or Princess Luna, and I must be back by 6:00 PM local time." He glanced at his phone. "It's 9:30 AM now." He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot. On Earth-"

Celestia held up a hoof. "We adopted Earth's timekeeping customs, since before there was no standardized practice among the pony tribes. But it might be better to discuss that in Equestria." She looked around. "How much time does everyone need to get ready?"

Danielle and Michelle ran up to Celestia's side, while Mike jogged over to the shed. He emerged a half-minute later, hammer in one hand and a tool box in the other and made his way to Megan's side. "Sorry, just made a promise to Big Mac I'd help with his apple cart, and I also told Applejack I'd help her with something else."

Megan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sweet." She suddenly looked to the house. "Think we'll need any money?"

Twilight's horn flared and she disappeared. A few seconds later she reappeared, a bag of bits floating next to her. "Is a hundred enough?" she said rather dryly.

Megan snorted. "Should be." She looked to Danielle and Michelle, standing on Celestia's other side. "You two all set?" At their nods she looked to Celestia. All-"

"Wait!" Molly shouted. She ran inside the house. A few minutes later she emerged with Megan's backpack and handed it to her big sister. "Your emergency supplies," she said. "Just in case."

Megan took the backpack with one arm and wrapped the other around Molly's shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. "Thanks." She slung it over her shoulder, banging it against her rifle. "Now we're all set."

The tip of Celestia's horn glowed. She looked to Danny and Molly. "Until next time?"

Danny held up an arm and waggled his fingers. "I look forward to it!"

Molly waved an arm in the air. "Take a lot of pictures!"

Megan looked to Chip as he stood in front of Celestia, Twilight to his left. "Ready to visit Equestria, Chip?"

Chip barked a laugh. "As an old friend would say, let's roll!"

Celestia, Megan, Mike, Michelle, Danielle, Twilight and Chip were all enveloped in a golden light. When it faded, they too had vanished from Earth.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please read and review.

**Author notes:**

****Thanks to Shubzilla for the proofreading. :)

DalekDavros-Thanks. I won't be avoiding them, just using them differently. As for the transwarp stuff, I've heard of it, but this isn't _exactly_ like the canon.

JusSonic-When you do please send me a link. :) As for Chip, here he is.

Zephyrus-Not sure, but they will be showing up. And not only those two, but Jem and the Holograms as well.

Wing-No, GI Joe has been disbanded. He's just plain President Abernathy now. ;)

Richforce-Maybe... maybe not.

nightelf-Pretty much.

Time Traveler-Yeah, Twilight won't be raging... hopefully. ;)

Zelda-Which issue precisely? Cadance and Shining? But thanks!

\Neros-Oh, wow! :O Thanks for all the reviews!


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Ponies gathered around the edge of the Everfree, some merely spectators but most with an agenda on their minds. Applejack and Big Mac stood near the path that led to Sweet Apple Acres. "A shame Applebloom couldn't be here," Applejack drawled out.<p>

Big Mac nodded. "Eyup."

Applejack glanced to her right and the pegasus floating there mere inches off the ground. "Thanks fer makin' it out here," Applejack drawled out. She looked to the picnic basket at Fluttershy's hooves. "Thanks fer packing lunch, too but Granny Smith's got a heap o' cooking already done fer lunch.

Fluttershy's cheeks colored slightly. "Oh." She kicked a bit at the basket. "Sh-should I bring it back to my cottage? I don't want to offend Granny Smith." Her head drooped a bit more and a slight whimper came from her as she landed.

Applejack swallowed. She raised a foreleg and patted Fluttershy on the back and shook her head. "It's all right, sugarcube. I'm sure Granny'll appreciate yer work." She leaned down and sniffed the basket. "Smells right fine!" she said, swallowing as her mouth watered. She glanced to Big Macintosh. "Just tha sort o' thing you'd _love_ta smell every day, right?" She nudged him with a foreleg, grinning.

Big Mac rolled his eyes. "Sis..." He turned his head focusing on a pair standing a few meters to his left. One was Princess Cadance, looking up at the hole in the sky with eager eyes. The other was a unicorn stallion wearing the dress uniform of the Royal Guard.

The stallion caught Big Mac's stare and looked to him, locking eyes. "Is there a problem?" he asked, turning to fully face Big Mac.

The large red stallion rolled his eyes and shook his head. "None with you specifically. With yer uniform, however..." He snorted. "Royal Guard, eh?" He walked around the stallion, who had instinctively snapped to attention. "Little wimps and nobleponies who play at being soldier, but wouldn't know what to do with a griffin flank dive with a map!"

Applejack stared at her brother, mouth agape. "Macintosh Apple!" she exclaimed, speeding to his side. She jabbed at his torso with a foreleg. "What in tarnation got inta yah!" She turned to Cadance and the stallion and bowed her head. "Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but mah brother-"

"He's completely right," he said, his white coat blushing red. He looked to Big Mac and extended a foreleg. "Captain Shining Armor, Mister Apple, personally appointed by General Steel to clean up the Guard and restore it to its former glory."

Big Mac looked at the foreleg for a moment before raising his own foreleg and pressing it to Shining Armor's hoof. "Macintosh Apple, formerly Sergeant Apple of tha Royal Tank Corps' First Tank Regiment." His eyes gleamed slightly. "Otherwise known as tha Steel Hooves."

Shining Armor's eyes glanced up and down Big Mac's entire body. He let out a slow whinny. "Steel Hooves? What the hay are you doing in _Ponyville_? You should be leading a tank company or something!"

There was a pause. Big Mac's head drooped and he closed his eyes. "Remember tha' Flood o' 1497? It was bad here in Ponyville, but the worst was near Sweet Apple Acres and..." His voice hitched slightly, his chest and barrel heaving.

His head rose and his eyes suddenly opened. He looked to his right, seeing Applejack with a foreleg around his neck and a smile on her muzzle that almost reached his eyes. He then looked ahead, seeing Cadance resting a hoof on his left shoulder. He swallowed back tears. "S-sorry. It's jus' sometimes thinking about Ma and Pa and what happened thar." He let out a sigh

A small smile crossed Cadance's muzzle. "Your feelings for your parents are true, strong and faithful. Never apologize for them." She glanced to Shining Armor, who returned it.

The two mares withdrew their forelegs from Big Mac, who looked to Shining Armor. He drew himself up to attention and snorted, his nostrils flaring and eyes narrowing. "Captain Shining Armor?"

Shining Armor drew himself to attention, eyes staring off into into the distance. "Sergeant?"

Macintosh stared straight into Shining Armor's eyes, then extended a foreleg. "Bring tha' royal Guard back to what it was, sir. Bring it back ta when they defended Canterlot from Grogar's armies single-hoofed, when they was the only ones standing between Equestria and tha Griffin Empire, so long ago." His eyes softened. "Please?"

Shining Armor slowly nodded, extending his own foreleg and touching it to Big Mac's. "Consider it done."

Applejack let out a breath. She looked to Cadance and bowed her legs slightly. "Beggin' yer pardon, yer majesty-"

"Cadance."

Applejack's head darted back. "Pardon me?"

A sigh came from the pink-coated alicorn and she rolled her eyes. "Please, no 'your majesty', or 'your highness' or any other titles. I don't want some huge distance going between other ponies and I. Whenever somepony bows to Aunt Celestia it makes her uncomfortable, no matter who it is. I'm not as old as she is, or Aunt Luna, but I've already got ponies prostrating themselves peculiarly because of these." She unfurled her wings and motioned to her horn. "It's just annoying, and demeaning to _them_," she said, lowering her foreleg and kicking at the grass.

Applejack nodded. "Mah apologies, Cadance." She cleared her throat. "So, beggin' yer pardon, but what brings yah out here?" She glanced to the hole in the sky. "Waiting on Princess Celestia?"

Cadance nodded. She followed Applejack's gaze and looked to the hole. "Aunt Celestia has news concerning something in Canterlot. Plus, Shiny here wants to see his sister." She looked to a suddenly blushing Shining Armor. "You barely write anymore to Twilight, for Keytuck's sake!"

Shining Armor swallowed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I've been a bit busy with the Royal Guard and she's had her studies and all sorts of adventures!" He looked to Applejack. "I've read and heard what you've been up to." he shook his head, whinnying. "And I thought six months up north was dangerous!"

Applejack's right eyebrow twitched. She slowly pointed to Shining Armor. "Wait... yer Twilight's _brother_?!" She looked to Big Mac. "Did'ja know 'bout this?"

Big Mac shook his head. "Nope. 'Course, I'm not as close as you two are."

Shining Armor's head whipped back and forth. "Wait, Twiley never told you about me? You're the Element of Honesty, right? One of her closest friends, and she never told you she had a brother?" He reared back slightly, looking aside at the ground. "I-but-I just... never?"

Cadance's eyes glanced back and forth from Shining Armor to Applejack and Big Mac. She wrapped a foreleg around her coltfriend's neck and pulled him in close for a hug. "I'm sure she was planning to getting around to it... eventually. I hope." She looked to Applejack, her eyes shining slightly.

Applejack's head whipped around. "Hey, Fluttershy!" she half-shouted, waving over the pegasus. She waited the full ten seconds for Fluttershy to arrive and kneel to Cadance before looking to Shining Armor and Cadance. "Fluttershy, did yah know Twilight had a brother?"

Fluttershy's wings unfurled slightly. "Her brother?" She looked Shining Armor over before folding one wing over her head. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered out. "Sh-she di-didn't tell me a-about you." She held out a foreleg, the rest of her body shrinking away slightly. "A-a pleasure, Mister."

Shining Armor held out his own foreleg, touching hooves with Fluttershy. "Please call me Shining, Miss Fluttershy." He looked to the hole, his expression darkening. "Twiley," he said, letting out a sigh.

A bright light from the hole caught everyone's attention. A golden ball of light floated out of the hole, descending to the grass below. It flared, expanding into Celestia, Twilight, Megan, Mike, their children and another human. Shining Armor's body instinctively snapped to attention at the alicorn's arrival, but his eyes locked onto Twilight as she stood there.

* * *

><p>Chip's entire body shivered. He adjusted his glasses and tugged at his shirt collar. "Okay, that was-"<p>

"Don't say it," Megan said, tilting her head forward and looking down her nose at him. "We both know what you were going to say, so don't say it," she said, waving him off. She looked to Mike and placed a hand on his upper arm. "You all right?"

Mike glanced down at himself, drawing his arms out from his sides. "I think so." He looked to Celestia and bowed slightly at the waist. "Thank you very much, your majesty. That was... smoother than I thought it'd be." He shot a glance to Twilight, standing by Celestia's side. "No offense, Twilight."

Twilight shook her head. "Well, of _course_Princess Celestia's teleport would be smoother than mine." She looked up at Celestia. "I've still got a lot to learn, after all."

Celestia extended a wing and gently stroked Twilight along her mane and back. "And you've already learned quite a bit, Twilight, as your weekly letters show me." She raised her wing and motioned to a pack of ponies standing a few meters away. "And it looks like there's some ponies waiting for you, Twilight. And some for you as well, Mike."

Twilight's eyes widened and she reared back as she saw Shining Armor and Cadance. "Big brother! Cadance!" she shouted, galloping off to them.

Mike wrapped his arm around Megan and gave her a quick kiss. "So you'll be off for a tea party or whatever with Celestia?"

Megan opened her mouth, but snapped it shut as she saw Chip stepping up to Celestia and speaking to her. The alicorn chuckled slightly and nodded her head. "I don't know," she muttered. She looked back to Mike, leaned in and kissed him. "You'll be all right with Applejack and Big Mac at their farm?"

Mike smirked slightly and hefted his toolbox. "I think I can manage. I love you." He turned to Danielle and Michelle. "You two all right?"

Danielle's eyes shifted back and forth before she spotted a familiar pegasus on a scooter and two unicorns in a wagon. "There they are!" She haled up an arm and waved it around. "Hey, Scoots!"

Scootaloo's tiny wings were a blur as she raced forward, towing Sweetie Belle and Dinky in her wagon. She skidded to a halt, but not in front of Danielle. "Megan!" she said, panting slightly. "You gotta come with us to Carousel Boutique!"

Sweetie Belle stood up in the wagon, waving her forelegs around. "Sis' gone insane!" she said, wobbling about on her hind legs. "She and Spike went out to get the gems for that big mean dragon, but after she came back she locked herself in Carousel Boutique and she's been throwing around ponyquins and wanting you there!" She looked up at Megan with wide, bright eyes. "Please, Megan! She's gone nuts!"

Dinky waved at Danielle and Michelle. "Hi," she said. "How are you?"

Michelle waved back. "Fine, thanks!" She held up her hairbrush, waving it about.

Megan glanced to Mike, then to Celestia. "I-I have to go see how Rarity is and what's going on with her. But-"

Celestia shook her head. "Don't worry, Megan. Chip and I have much to talk about, but that's for a little later. There's somepony I'd like you to meet, first." She stepped from the group, spreading out her wings. The carpal joint and lesser coverts brightened, bathing Celestia in a golden halo of light. Almost everypony took to one knee as she stood there. "Cadance!" she called out to the pink alicorn standing near Applejack, Big Mac, Fluttershy, Shining Armor and Twilight. "Please step forth!" She folded her wings back and looked over her shoulder to Megan. "This won't take a moment."

Cadance's head shot up. She rolled her eyes at Celestia, leaned back, kissed Shining Armor and trotted off. "Honestly, Aunt Celestia!" she exclaimed. "You make Aunt Luna look modest sometimes!" She walked past Celestia, up to Megan. "Are you Megan!" she asked. "I've heard so much about you!"

Megan walked around Cadance, looking her over and noting the wings, the horn and the elaborate cutie mark. She stopped in front of Cadance before extending her arms and wrapping them around Cadance's neck. "Hi," she said. She looked up as Celestia approached. "Okay, you _and_Luna are her aunts? How the hell does that work?"

Cadance leaned into the hug, bringing her muzzle close to Megan's ear. "The Heart of Ponyland gave birth to me a hundred years after the Nightmare War," she explained. "We're still not sure what happened, but Aunt Celestia was so lonely after what happened..." Her voice trailed off, cracking near the end.

Megan let go as Celestia approached. She looked off to the side at Scootaloo and the others. "Cell phones don't work here far from the hole," she said, pulling her own cell out and holding it up. "How will we get in contact with you?"

Celestia turned her head, looking at the path that led to Ponyville. "Chip, would you mind visiting the Ponyville Public Library while Megan sorts out the problems at Carousel Boutique? I can order us some food from Sugarcube Corner while we wait."

Chip's eyebrows shot up. "A library?" His mouth stretched into a large grin. "Awesome!" he held up his briefcase. "I could scan pages into my laptop for study!" He stopped and the grin fell away. "Although your written language would have to be translated." He rubbed his chin. "Although you speak English."

Celestia's mouth turned up slightly. "We use English in many of our books." She spread a wing and began trotting to the path, Chip following close behind. "Megan, please meet us at the library as soon as possible. Cadance, please make sure Shining Armor and Twilight are there, too." Her expression darkened. "There's much to discuss."

Mike walked over to Megan's side. "I'll do my work as fast as possible at Sweet Apple Acres and hurry back." He leaned in and kissed his wife once more. "Want me bring back any leftovers from lunch?" he said, winking.

Megan snorted. "I think I'll be fine. We had a big breakfast after all." She waved him off, smirking. "Now go play tool man with Big Mac and matchmaker with Applejack."

Mike nodded before turning and walking off. He soon found himself beside Cadance as she walked to Twilight. "So... Cadance." He bowed his head to her. "Nice to meet you, your majesty."

Cadance looked to him. "No need for formalities." She dipped her head. "So you're Megan's husband, Mike Richards?" At his nod she stopped and extended a foreleg. "I felt the deep love between you and Megan. You honor her."

Mike looked back at Megan, standing near Scootaloo, the foals and their daughters. "She honors me." He looked back to Cadance and rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Never was good with romance."

Cadance giggled. "You're not _that_bad." She turned and resumed trotting to the group of ponies ahead, Mike by her side.

Megan watched Mike for a moment before looking to Scootaloo. "All right, Scootaloo, lead the way. Just don't go _too_fast, all right?" She looked to her right, at Danielle and Michelle. "Ready?"

At their confirmation, Scootaloo's wings buzzed. Her scooter, the wagon and the two fillies she towed shot off, Megan, Danielle and Michelle following them to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

**Author notes/responses**

Neros-Thank you for the reviews. :)

Zelda-Ah, okay. And yeah, it's not handled well too often.

Morkio-I did, too. :) Thanks.

Zephyrus-It's not _that_ bad... I own the series on DVD. Class 'A' scenario? thanks!

Time Traveler-Well, here it is. And Simon... ?

JUus-Well, yeah. He was nice in G1. And thanks, got the link. The wedding will be _vastly_ different, as well as contact with the Hive. You'll see... ;)

Epic-Thanks. :)

nightelf-If not in this direct narrative, then in a sequel.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Twilight hopped about, finally breaking into a full-blown gallop. "Shiny! Princess Cadance!" she shouted as she approached her big brother and foalsitter. She bounced around them, finally stopping before Shining Armor and leaning her neck against his. "I missed you so much!"<p>

Shining Armor slowly smiled and leaned against Twilight. "Missed you too, Twiley. Missed you, too."

Twilight leaned back. She turned, spotting Applejack, Big Mac and Fluttertshy. "Oh my gosh!" she blurted out. "This is perfect!" Her horn glowed and a clipboard appeared in a flash of magenta light. It hovered close to her face. "Now I can check off 'talking about the family'! This is so great!"

Applejack blinked. "Wait, what?" She craned her neck up and over. "Twilight, what're yah doin'?"

The clipboard floated down, letting Twilight look at Applejack. "I'm checking off 'introduce family to friends' off the list, of course." The clipboard slid back up and the quill scratched over it. "There we go," she said, the quill and clipboard vanishing with another flash of magenta light. She stepped to the side and waved a foreleg at Shining Armor and Cadance. "Applejack, Big Macintosh, Fluttershy, this is my big brother and best friend Shining Armor, and this is Princess Cadance, best foalsitter in all of Equestria!"

Cadance's cheeks colored slightly. "Oh, Twilight."

Big Mac chuckled slightly. "Ahm afraid we're a mite ahead o' yah, Twilight. We met while waitin' on Princess Celestia and the rest o yah." He looked to Shining Armor and tilted his head down slightly. "Much obliged, Captain Armor."

Shining Armor returned the nod. "Likewise, Sergeant Apple." He looked to Twilight, sighing. "Twiley, what did Cadance and I tell you about listing everything in life?" he asked, motioning to Cadance as she stood beside him.

Cadance nodded. "You have to remember to put away the checklists and live life as it comes to you. It's not so orderly that you can 'check off' things like that."

Twilight shrugged. "I wrote that down right below 'loosen up' and 'make friends'." She glanced to the sky. "Wait a second..." Her head whipped around to Shining Armor and Cadance. "Oh, I get it! You didn't want me to write that down, right?"

Shining Armor and Cadance glanced to each other, then over to Applejack. "She's like this a lot?" Shining Armor asked.

Applejack shrugged. "She used a book tah run her first sleepover."

Twilight's eyes darted back and forth. Her head ducked down and her cheeks colored slightly. "D-did I do something wrong?" she asked, voice quavering. She looked to Shining and Cadance, swallowing. "I-I just fell into the routine a bit with the checklist. Was there something I missed?"

Celestia's booming voice caught everyone's attention. "Cadance, please step forth!"

Cadance's head shot up at her aunt's voice. "So, that's Megan." she muttered. The pink alicorn trotted around to Twilight's side, leaned down and gently nuzzled her. "You didn't do anything _really_wrong, just maybe not as right as you could've." And with that, she turned and walked off.

Shining cleared his throat, catching Twilight's attention. "I'm just a little curious as to why you didn't tell your friends about me, Twiley." He scraped the ground with an armored hoof, digging a small furrow. "It's been nearly eleven months since you left Canterlot, and I know I've been busy with the Royal Guard and our letters haven't been as frequent as earlier, but it's just... odd."

Applejack held up a hoof. "Now hold on, pardner. It's not as odd as yah might think. Our good buddy Rainbow Dash don't talk much about her folks, and I knew Rarity nearly two years before ah even heard mention of her kin. Sometimes that stuff just don't come up in conversation."

Shining Armor blinked. "Well, that puts things in perspective." Her looked to Twilight and cleared his throat. "So, Twilight, could you introduce me to your friends? I'd like to meet them!"

Twilight blinked. A slow smile spread across her face. "Everpony, this is my big brother, the best big brother in the world – well, tied with Big Macintosh," she said, waving to Shining Armor as he drew himself up. "Shining Armor, these are my friends Applejack, Big Macintosh and Fluttershy."

Applejack tipped her head forward, letting her hat slide down a bit. "Pleasure tah meetcha, Shining."

Fluttershy tilted her head to the side, smiling, while Big Mac nodded to him.

Twilight stepped up to Shining Armor's side. "Thanks," she said. "And I _am_sorry for not mentioning you beforehoof."

Shining Armor glanced over Twilight's withers as Cadance and Mike Richards approached. "Well... there _is_something Cadance and I have to tell you." He looked to Cadance and smiled, but his grin fell away as his eyes drifted up to Mike. "By the Herd, you're like a minotaur!" He squared his shoulders, planting his hooves apart almost instinctively.

Mike blinked. "What?" He looked himself over.

Twilight looked to Shining Armor, then to Mike. "Oh, no! Shiny, this is Mike Richards, Megan's husband. Mike, this is my big brother Shining Armor." She paused and leaned in close. "Shiny?"

Shining Armor stared up at Mike, jaw hanging open slightly. "Husband... of the Mag'ne?" he dropped his head, touching his horn to the ground. "I am humbled!"

Mike's jaw worked for a moment before he looked to Cadance. "Help?" he asked, jerking his head in Shining Armor's direction.

Cadance rolled her eyes before trotting around to Shining Armor's side. She reached out with a wing and gently ran the primary coverts across his barrel. "Schmoopie-doo..." she said, a sly smile forming on her muzzle.

Shining Armor's head shot straight up, his eyes rolling around in their sockets and his legs quivering. "C-Cadance!" he blurted out. He cantered to his left, body wobbling. "Twiley's here, for Herd's sake!" he hissed out.

Cadance rolled her eyes. "Then don't bow like that." She fixed him with a glare. "You know how embarrassing it is for _me_, how do you think Mike feels about it?"

Shining Armor's cheeks blushed. He looked to Mike, meeting his eyes and sucking in a breath. "My apologies, Mike. That was rude of me to treat you like that." He raised a foreleg to him.

Mike shifted a bit and switched his tool box around before grabbing Shining Armor's proffered hoof with his now free right hand. "Not a problem, Mister Armor." He let go and bent his legs slightly. "Princess Celestia would like me back at the Ponyville Library afterward. So might be a good idea to get going."

Applejack nodded. "Sounds good tah me, too." She tipped her head forward once more. "Pleasure meeting y'all today." She trotted over to Mike's side, gently rapping his shin with her elbow. "So, why don't we mosey on over tah Sweet Apple Acres? I'll fill yah in on what needs tah be done there." She glanced over at Big Mac and Fluttershy. "Big Mac, why don'cha escort Fluttershy there?" she said, her right eye twitching slightly.

Big Mac's head shot over, his ears waving. "What?" he asked. He pointed a hoof at Mike. "But ah thought-"

Mike rubbed his chin. "Good idea, Applejack." He bowed slightly to Cadance, Shining Armor and Twilight. "Pleasure meeting you, Cadance and Shining. Twilight, I'll see you at the library." He waited for Applejack to start walking off before following her, but paused next to Fluttershy. He looked the pegasus over for a second. "Why your mane looks lovely, Fluttershy!" He tilted his head up, looking at Big Mac next to her. "Wouldn't you agree, Big Mac?"

Fluttershy's head drooped down, her mane falling in front of her face as her cheeks turned a shade of red not unlike Big Mac's own coat. Big Mac merely pawed at the dirt, grunting slightly.

Cadance's hoof smacked her forehead, right below her horn. "Good grief," she muttered. She looked to Mike. "Not the smoothest I've seen."

Mike hesitated before shrugging. "I know, I know." He and Applejack began walking down the path leading to Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres, followed by Big Mac and Fluttershy.

Cadance and Shining Armor looked to Twilight as she stood there. Cadance leaned down, looking at the ribbons tied in Twilight's tail and the braids twisted in her mane. "Twilight... what the hay happened to your mane and tail?" Cadance asked.

Twilight's head and shoulders shook. "Michelle... the ribbons... the brushie brushie..." She rolled her eyes. "The daughter of the Magn'e wields a fearsome brush, let's just say." She suddenly gasped. "Ponyville!"

Shining Armor blinked. "Yes, we're about two minutes away from there." He cocked his head to the side. "You okay, Twiley?"

Twilight's legs tensed and she bounced around Cadance and Shining Armor. "I have to take you on a tour!" she exclaimed, grinning. "There's a lot of great ponies there and it's so nice!" She stopped right in front of the pair, her grin fading slightly. "And I have to make up for not mentioning you two to my friends," she said, her ears flattening.

The Captain of the Royal Guard reached out, wrapping a foreleg around Twilight's neck. "Nothing to make up," he said, nuzzling her slightly. "It was a simple mistake, Twiley."

Cadance stepped forward, joining in the hug. "Shiny's right, Twilight. Could've happened to anypony. Besides, Shining and I have something that slipped our minds." She let go, stepping back to look Twilight in the eye. "And it's... big."

Twilight stared at Cadance as Shining Armor also stepped back. "Big?" She cocked her head to the side. "How big?"

The two older ponies pasted grins on their faces, eyes darting to one another. "How's about I tell you at lunch," Shining Armor suggested. He waved a foreleg around at the few ponies still gathered around at the edge of the field. "Somewhere a little less open? My treat."

Twilight nodded. She trotted down the path to Ponyville, Shining Armor and Cadance following. Her head twisted around. "Oh, this'll be so great! You can meet my friends, see where I live, the schoolhouse..."

* * *

><p>Chip ran his fingers along the edge of a shelf, his eyes scanning the spines of the books there. He stepped forward, his legs whirring slightly under his pant legs. He picked a book, slid it out and, with practiced ease, opened it, adjusting his glasses. "I assume this is your native language?" He looked up at Celestia, holding the book open and motioning to the symbols on the pages.<p>

Celestia sat across the main foyer of the Ponyville Public Library on a large cushion, a table in front of her with snacks and beverages placed on it. She craned her long neck up and over, looking at the book Chip held in front of him. "Ah, I loved that one! And yes, it's an evolved form of Old High Equuish. It was spoken mostly at Queen Majesty's court at Dream Castle, at least before the Great Sundering."

Chip's lips pursed slightly. He put the book back and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Within moments he was scrolling through screens of text. "I don't recall anything about a 'Great Sundering'. Queen Majesty was mentioned a few times, though."

Celestia waited for him to sit down on a cushion right across from her before speaking. "About twenty years before Megan arrived, Queen Majesty ruled over a beautiful kingdom, or at least that's how the Princess Ponies told it," she said, glancing down at the floor. "Unfortunately, she was the _last_ queen. Tirac the Abomination stormed Dream Castle one day, destroying the kingdom in one night...

* * *

><p><em>Thunder boomed, lightning flashed and storm clouds roiled through the air as Queen Majesty's horn sliced through the air. The white-coated unicorn cantered about, spells firing from her horn at her opponent. "You can't win, Tirac!' she cried out, one hoof slipping ever so slightly against the rain-soaked grass. "The Moochik already has the Rainbow, and the Princess ponies have fled to Crystal Castle!" Her horn lit up once more, a green fog coming from it and surrounding the only other being there.<em>  
><em><br>Tirac the Abomination stood, a sneer on the demonic centaur's gray lips. He held up a blood-red hand and the fog dispersed. "How pathetic," he growled, his voice like nails on a chalkboard. "Majesty, the time of the ponies is gone. The power of your ancestors has fled. Accept it and pass to your precious Herd with a minimum of pain."_  
><em><br>Majesty continued galloping around him in a circle. "Never!" she cried out, suddenly stopping and angling her direction for a charge right at Tirac's ash-gray right flank. She lowered her head as she approached – and let out a gugrgling gasp as Tirac's hand snaked out, grabbing her horn._  
><em><br>His muscular arms strained as he dragged Majesty around. Her horn sparked, but any spell was stopped as he _squeezed_, cracking the keratin. Majesty's eyes rolled back as pain washed through her skull. She dug her hooves into the grass, but found little purchase in the mud._  
><em><br>"Brave, but futile," Tirac stated, his voice holding almost an air of boredom to it. He raised his arm, dragging Majesty up to eye-level. "And thus, your kingdom dies." His free hand went to a pulsating bag tied around his neck. "Prepare for death, Majesty."_  
><em><br>Majesty's eyes glittered. Her lips curled back and she spat a glob of saliva onto Tirac's red face. "Enjoy your victory while you can," she snarled. "I have foreseen it, Tirac. Over the rainbow shall come your doom, one who will reunite the ponies in a new golden age!"_  
><em><br>Tirac's fingers continued to loosen the knot keeping the bag around his neck closed. "Perhaps, but you will not be there to see it."_  
><em><br>The bag opened up and a black rainbow shot out, wrapping around Majesty's head and body. It pulsed, a muffled cry echoed through Ponyland and Majesty was no more._

* * *

><p>"... The kingdom fractured into dozens of enclaves and mini-states. Tirac hunted them down one by one, wiping out a half-dozen before attacking the ponies at Midnight Castle." A bittersweet smile crossed Celestia's lips. "That was when Firefly crossed the original Rainbow Bridge. And you know the rest." She looked away. "I told Megan that Luna and I remain princesses to keep close to our subjects, and to attend tea parties. The truth is, I feel like we're stewards, waiting for Queen Majesty's true heir to reappear."<p>

Chip sipped on his tea. "I'm sorry," he said, keeping his eyes on the table. "You've done a lot to rebuild."

Celestia nodded. She glanced to the door and Ponyville beyond. "Megan, Molly and Danny gave us the tools and the impetus to reform and rebuild. Without them our dark ages would still be going on." She focused on Chip. "Humans seem to be very good at that, from what I heard about those metal ones from the stars."

Chip's eyebrow arched as he looked up at her. "Oh, the Autobots?" He shrugged. "We _can_be good at it, but we've had dark times in our history." He shook his head, sighing. "A lot of dark times."

The alicorn chuckled slightly. "I know, Chip. A lot of the books we were given were history books." She leaned in. "We ponies don't have lily-white hooves, especially in the twenty years between Majesty's death and Megan's arrival. And there's also minotaurs, goats, cows, zebras, penguins, crabnasties..." She met Chip's eyes. "We can be as bad as humans, but also as good as humans. So, let's focus on the good we can do together, Mister Chase."

Chip shifted a bit on his cushion. "Well, this is more of a fact-finding mission, your majesty." He waved his left arm around in the air. "I'm not really authorized to conduct negotiations at the moment. I came here to determine the threat level of the inter-dimensional hole to Earth and learn what I can."

Celestia leaned in. "Is the Rainbow Bridge a threat?"

"No," Chip replied. He leaned on the table, threading his fingers together and leaning his elbows on the table. "No, it's not. From all indications it's stable, and won't grow or shrink without massive outside influence. " He waved to Celestia. "So, there's a 'Rainbow Bridge' on Earth leading to an alternate reality. The question now becomes, what do you want?"

Celestia took a long sip of tea and a few bites of a sandwich. "Your phone, it can record?" At Chips' nod she stood up and trotted over to an empty space in the foyer. "What is the name of your current president?" she asked, spinning around to face Chip.

Chip stood up, holding his phone in his hand. "Clayton Abernathy." He touched his phone's screen and held it up. "This isn't the usual way we send messages," he said, smirking.

Celestia paused and held up a foreleg. "Wait." She turned, her ethereal mane flowing out. "Could you wait here for a moment, please? I need to get Luna. It wouldn't be right for me to deliver this message alone, and I can travel _much_faster without passengers."

Chip nodded. He pocketed his camera and walked over to a bookshelf and slid out a thick tome. "I'll do some light reading," he said.

Celestia smiled. "Thank you." She turned and trotted to an already opening front door. As soon as she stepped out her entire form contracted into a golden sphere. It flew off, quickly disappearing. Two minutes passed before the sphere returned, expanding into Celestia. She ducked her head as she entered. "Chip Chase, I present the Lunar Diarch of the Equestrian Alliance, Princess Luna."

Celestia stepped aside as a blue mist drifted in. The interior darkened slightly as the mist expanded, legs, neck, head and wings flowing out from the mist. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed in the clear blue sky as Luna stepped forward, her body solidifying. "Greetings!" she shouted, thrusting a hoof into the air. "I am Princess Luna, ruler of the night!"

Chip put the book down and bowed at the waist. "I am Chip Chase, representative of Earth and of the United States of America."

Luna sucked in a breath. She walked forward, circling around Chip. "We are... known, on Earth?" She stopped in front of him and waved a wing at him. "Pray tell, what is the intent of your government concerning Equestria and Ponyland?"

Chip straightened up, raising his head to look Luna in her eyes. "Well, we'd like to establish peaceful relations with you, if possible. Trade, diplomatic relations and cultural exchanges. If you're willing to, that is."

Luna's head bobbed slightly. "Quite willing, Chip Chase. My sister and I wish for peaceful relations with humanity." She extended a foreleg.

Chip looked her over before reaching out and grabbing Luna's proffered limb, squeezing it gently. He let go and held up his camera. "I can record a message from you for President Abernathy to watch when I get back to Earth."

Celestia walked up to her sister's side. She leaned down, looking at the lens on the back of Chip's phone. "That's a phone and a recorder, just like Megan's! How much recording time do you have on that?"

Chip shrugged. "About... eight hours' worth, I think." He stepped back and held it up. "Whenever you're ready."

Celestia and Luna exchanged a glance, both blushing. "Well, go on," Luna said, motioning with a wing.

Celestia cleared her throat. "All right. Please start now, Chip." She waited a moment before speaking.

"President Clayton Abernathy, I am Princess Celestia, and this is my sister, Princess Luna. We are the diarchs of the Equestrian Alliance. One thousand, five hundred and nine years ago, by our reckoning, three humans came to Ponyland, bringing knowledge and a sense of unity to the various pony tribes. Without their help, our world would be covered in darkness, torn apart by war and death."

Luna spoke. "We wish to extend to you, and to all of humanity, our hoof in friendship. It is our hope and desire that together, pony and human can accomplish so much more than alone, as has been done before. Thank you." There was silence for a moment before Luna leaned down, peering into the lens. "Is it off?"

Chip bit his lip and cleared his throat. He touched the screen. "It is, now." He slid it into his pocket. "You two did that pretty quickly. I'm guessing you don't employ speechwriters?"

Celestia shook her head. "I've been doing this a long time. And Luna and I are sisters." She extended a wing, folding it over Luna's back, smiling. "We're more complementary to each other than opposites."

Luna leaned her neck against Celestia's. "Thank you, sister." She straightened up. "I trust this shall be delivered to your president?"

Chip placed a hand on his chest. "You have my word, your majesty."

Luna's eyes softened slightly. "Please... call me Luna."

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

**Responses**

Time Traveler-It's cool. And yeah, good guess there. ;)

Guest: About right.

JusSonic-lol, it's cool. I think he'd be badass with his head sticking out of a tank. :D And yeah, you'll find out what happened to him _and_ them.

Anemoi-And they're mentioned twice in the show. I don't see why Applejack wouldn't know about it, though.

Iron-Mantis-No idea if I'm including anything concerning that, considering what I've got already. I'm not going back and rewriting stuff.

Dreadwing60-lol, not sure if that'll happen. For the jewel-eyed ponies... not sure?

Eneko95-Thanks. But there's still a ways to go for this one.


	24. Chapter 24

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Megan walked through Ponyville, Danielle and Michelle on her right and Scootaloo with her scooter and wagon to her left, Dinky and Sweetie Belle riding in the wagon she towed. She paused every now and then as ponies bowed their heads to her, some almost touching their foreheads to the grass. "Yes, it's nice to see you," she said as she bowed. "Now please, stop bowing to me."<p>

The group continued on, Megan bowing once in a while to acknowledge more ponies until they eventually reached Carousel Boutique. Megan looked up and down the two-story shop. "Colorful," she deadpanned. She glanced to her left at six mining carts, each one overflowing with precious gemstones. "Rarity doesn't joke around when she goes gemstone hunting!" she exclaimed, eyes wide at the mineral wealth there.

Sweetie Belle stood up in the wagon and tossed her forelegs into the air. "That's my sis!" she shouted, waving her hooves about. The unicorn's expression changed to surprise as she toppled back, falling out of the wagon and landing on the grass with a mild _thud_.

Dinky leaned over the wagon's side. "Are you all right?"

Sweetie Belle's body rocked slightly before she sprang to her hooves. "I'm okay!"

Megan and Scootaloo exchanged a quick glance before Megan walked forward. She gasped and quickened her pace as the front door opened and Spike darted out, slamming it behind him. She reached the baby dragon and knelt down beside him. "Spike, what's going on?" she asked, one hand straying to her rifle slung across her back and the her eyes drifting to the door.

Spike stood against the door for a moment, panting. His eyes darted around as the others caught up to Megan. "Megan, Rarity's gone nuts!" He balled his claws into fists and waved them in the air. "Her ponykins are dancing about in there and I think she's gone nuts!"

Sweetie Belle gasped. She charged the door and reared back, slamming her hooves against the door. "Sis, sis!" she cried out, continuing to beat at the door. Scootaloo, Dinky, Michelle and Danielle quickly flanked her as she dropped back to all fours. "We gotta help her!"

Danielle patted Sweetie Belle on her back. "We'll help her out." She looked up at Megan. "Right, Mom?"

Megan nodded. "Right, Danielle." She looked down at Spike. "Okay, Spike. Tell me exactly what Rarity's been doing. When did her odd behavior start?"

Spike took a deep breath and said, "Well, I woke up last night to use the little dragon's room, and found her downstairs surrounded by floating scrolls and ponykins. I didn't think much of it at first, but when I got up this morning, she was _still_there, and looked like she hadn't slept a wink!" he hung his head. "I should've said something, but she gave me this little pat on the head and a smile and..." He trailed off and sighed, a goofy smile crossing his mouth as he fluttered his eyes.

Megan looked Spike over. "Spike? Spike!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face, getting his attention back. "Okay, so then what?"

Danielle spoke up. "And how'd you get all those gems?" She waved her arm at the carts at the side of the Boutique. "That's an insane amount of work!"

Spike shrugged. "Rarity talked to the Diamond Dogs at the Gem Fields last night before we got home and 'asked' them for some gems by this morning. They had all six carts and the gems I ate here by sunrise." He chuckled. "That's my Rarity for you."

The door suddenly swung open, rattling on its hinges. Megan stood up. "Rarity?" She walked through the door, ducking her head. She stood up in the main showroom of Carousel Boutique and looked around, finally spotting her at the far end of the room. Her eyes widened. "Rarity, what have you been _doing_?"

The unicorn sat on a stool, hunched over a table with several pieces of paper pinned to it and the adjacent wall. Her mane and tail were uncombed, with stray hairs sticking out. Her coat, normally smooth and shiny, had a dull look to it, as if it hadn't been washed since before yesterday's party. Her head whipped around as sketches telekinetically flew about, some of them crumbled up into balls and tossed into an already-overflowing wastebasket. "No, no no nonono!" Rarity threw her forelegs into the air. "Why can't I make this work?!"

Megan walked over to the wastebasket and picked up one of the sketches. She unfolded it, revealing a humanoid figure wearing a fancy dress. She looked over at Rarity. "Dresses?" She picked up another and unfolded it, revealing a tuxedo. "What's this for?"

Rarity hopped off the stool and looked up at Megan. She glanced to the side as Michelle, Danielle, the Crusaders and Spike walked in. "It's for the Gala, of course." She sniffed and hiccuped. Ponykins floated about, along with measuring tape and gemstones. "You're the Mag'ne, the Giver of Gifts, but _I'm_the Element of Generosity. So I wanted to make formal attire for you and your family for the biggest event of the year. " She threw her head back and let out a strangled scream. "But my muses have abandoned me!" She slumped to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes.

Megan's eyes darted about, focusing on Sweetie Belle, then back on Rarity. "The biggest event of the year?"

Rarity's head raised slightly. "Well, I believe the Gala may have been a bit... after your time, come to think of it." She slowly brought her legs back under her, raising to a standing position. "Come to think of it offhoof I can't quite place the year of the first Gala." She let out a sigh. "After what you and your family's done for us, I simply couldn't let you go in just any old thing you might have."

Megan swallowed. "Well, you see, the old-"

Rarity continued, cutting her off. "And well, to be the designer of the Mag'ne's formal attire for her debut into Canterlot society? My reputation would soar into the heavens!" Her eyes widened and sparkled, but they quickly lost their shine. "But alas, I have nothing. Nothing!"

Sweetie Belle galloped forward, skidding to a halt next to Rarity. She threw her stubby forelegs around her big sister's neck. "You'll figure it out, Rarity! You're the best designer in Ponyville – no, all of Equestria!"

Rarity's muzzle turned up in a smile as she leaned into Sweetie Belle's hug. "Thank you, Sweetie Belle." She let out a sigh as the filly let go. A few designs rose into the air and floated by. Rarity's head began nodding to an internal beat...

_Step by step, stitching it together..._  
><em>Megan sits, but the curvature of her hip. Just how does she sit?<em>  
><em>I haven't got a clue. I think this day I'll rue!<em>  
><em>I can't make ... Megan's dress.<em>

Danielle's eyebrow quirked. "Wait, is she singing?" She looked down at Dinky. "Why is Rarity singing?"

Dinky shrugged. "You get used to it."

Scootaloo merely stuck out her tongue, gagging.

Megan stood up. She held her arms out...

_Rarity, you're stitching it together!_  
><em>All these designs, why they're all simply divine!<em>  
><em>I think you've got the clue, any of them simply <em>_**will**__do._  
><em>You're making ... my new dress!<em>

Megan spun around, picking up a sketch of her in a buttoned-up dress with a belt cinched at the waist and holsters. "Rarity, this would be perfect for me." She knelt down in front of the seamstress. "Honestly, anything you can come up with will be great for us." She glanced to her side at Danielle and Michelle, still at the doorway. "Right?"

Danielle rubbed her chin. "That'd look great on you, Mom."

Michelle nodded, grinning. "A real Annie Oakley!"

Rarity's eyes shifted from the children to Megan. "Cultural hero of yours?"

"Yeah." Megan leaned in close. "To tell you the truth, Rarity.. I _was_at the first Grand Galloping Gala."

Every pony in the room gasped. Rarity's right eye spasmed. "Y-you what?!" She bounced around Megan. "Tell me, tell me how it was!" She hopped up onto her hind legs, leaning her forehooves against Megan and staring up at her. "How was the most glamorous event in all of Equestria back then?"

Megan scratched her temple with her thumb, sweat suddenly appearing there. "Well, not so glamorous..."

* * *

><p><em>Applejack's legs tensed before she broke into a run down the small path. She quickly reached the end, but her front hooves clipped a small piece of wood driven into the ground. The earth pony let out a shriek as she tumbled head over tail, rolling around in sawdust before coming to a crashing halt.<em>  
><em><br>Overhead, Firefly looked down and chuckled before flying off, Bloodwing on her tail. Prime Minister Smart Cookie of the Ponies of the Plains glanced over before turning back to Megan, Wind Whistler of Paradise Estate and Prince Blueblood II of the Mages of the Rock._  
><em><br>Luna and Celestia dug into pies that Surprise had baked, their muzzles covered with blueberry filling. Molly and North Star sat under a tree, simply talking. Other ponies played, ate food and engaged in games and merriment at surviving another year in Dream Valley, with hope and laughter in the air._

* * *

><p>"I'd almost call it a glorified picnic," Megan finished. She shook her head, a wistful smile on her mouth. She looked down at Rarity, who was back on the floor. "I'm guessing nowadays it's a bit more formal?"<p>

Rarity's head bobbed up and down, her mane waving about. "Oh, darling! It's the biggest social event of the year! Princess Celestia is _always_in attendance." She looked to her left. "Spike, has Twilight ever gone?"

Spike swallowed. His scales reddened slightly and he looked around, focusing on anything _but_Rarity. "Well, I uh, that is..." He scratched his cheek. "N-not really. Actually, she spent most of the time in the library." He shrugged. "Well, what do you expect from her?"

Rarity blinked. "Good point, Spike. Thank you," she said, smiling. She looked back to Megan. "I've already made dresses for Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Fluttershy. Those were easy, after a fashion." One final strand of her mane sprung out. "But for the human form, it's just so difficult! I don't even have measurements for your bodies!"

Megan looked herself over. She glanced to Danielle and Michelle. "Girls, up for a little modeling for Rarity for the Gala?"

Michelle clapped her hands together and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Sure, Mom!" She hopped down the stairs, bent down and picked up a stray measuring tape. She held it up, stretched it out and held it against her waist.

Rarity's horn glowed and the measuring tape floated out of Michelle's hands. She adjusted her glasses and trotted forward. "My dear Michelle, I see you in ribbons!" she exclaimed, waving a foreleg in the air.

Sweetie Belle bounded over to her sister's side. "Oh, oh! Lemme help, Rarity, please?"

Danielle walked over to Megan. "So, you think Dad, Uncle Danny and Aunt Molly will mind this?"

Megan opened her mouth, but the loud _crash_of Sweetie Belle tumbling into a ponykin caused her to wince slightly. "Well, Mike's here already, so shouldn't take too much arm-twisting," she said, winking. "As for Danny and Molly, I think they can come over for a few hours to get measured." She winced again as Sweetie Belle tumbled into a storage cabinet, knocking open the top doors and sending ribbons, spools of cloth and thread cascading down onto the filly. "Sweetie Belle, are you-"

The filly popped out of the pile, forelegs held high in the air. "I'm okay!"

Megan cracked her jaw and leaned close to her older daughter. "Okay, the tree sap makes a lot more sense now."

* * *

><p>Twilight's eyes bulged out. She slammed her hooves onto the table and spat out the barley soup she was eating. "What?!" she shouted, head twitching back and forth. "You're getting married!"<p>

Across the table at the open-air cafe sat Shining Armor and Cadance, both with bits of barley soup dribbling off their faces. Cadance's horn glowed and napkins floated up, dabbing at their muzzles and faces. Several other patrons and the waiter himself stared at the trio as Cadance cleaned herself and her fiance off. "Yes," she said. She leaned in close to him, smiling.

Shining Armor's cheeks turned beet-red. "Ah, Schmoopie-doo..." He focused on Twilight. "It was a bit sudden, I'll admit, but a long time in coming." His gaze drifted to Cadance. "We knew each other even before she foalsat for you, and we've been spending so much time together..." His head drifted close to Cadance's, their eyes locked together.

A sudden grunting to the side of the table snapped Shining Armor and Cadance out of their reverie. The waiter looked at them, his right eyebrow raising. Is there anything wrong?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

Shining Armor scratched the back of his head, right behind his right ear. "No problems," he muttered. He sighed and looked to Twilight, sitting there with a blank stare. "Twiley, are you all right?" he asked, leaning over the table.

Cadance swallowed. "Twilight, if you have any objections, please speak up. I don't want any hidden feelings between us, all right?'

Twilight finally blinked. "Objections?" She leaped off her chair and hopped about in a circle, barely avoiding other patrons and waiters. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" she cried out, grinning madly. She stopped next to her chair and sat back down. "This is great! When's the wedding? Can I help?" She looked to Cadance. "Can I be your mare of honor, please?"

Cadance hesitated a moment before speaking. "W-well, yes. Of course you can!" Her upper body sagged slightly and her wings fluttered a bit in relief. "Truth be told, I was a bit nervous about your reaction. Herd knows you can be a bit... protective of Shiny here." She slid a foreleg around Shining Armor's foreleg, drawing him closer.

Shining Armor's cheeks blushed once more. He looked to Twilight. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Twiley. Things have been a bit insane in Canterlot, what with the Mag'ne's return, my work with the Guard and the Gala coming up." He looked to the sky. "But... there's no real excuse for us not to at least send you a letter or call you up."

Cadance's lips twitched into a small smile. "Except we don't have the phone number for the Ponyville Public Library," she said, winking at Twilight.

Twilight shook her head. "I should've made time to write or call _you_up. Or even tell my friends about you! Things have been a bit crazy here, too, but not as crazy-sounding as in Canterlot." She hung her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Shining Armor reached over and patted his sister's foreleg. "No worries, Twiley. Already forgiven."

* * *

><p>Mike grunted slightly as he pulled back on his socket wrench, tightening the last nut on the broken wheel on the Apple family's market cart. He, Big Mac and Caramel were inside a maintenance shed near the main house. Caramel was sharpening and honing an ax on a pedal-powered grindstone while Big Mac was lifting the cart up from underneath. Mike looked to him. "All right, Big Mac. All set, now."<p>

The earth pony nodded, lowered himself down to the sawdust-covered wood floor and slid out from underneath it. The cart creaked slightly, but the axle hub held tight. Caramel flipped his head back, flipping his half-face mask up. He looked over at the cart. "That's some good work, Mike. I tell you, you really know what you're doing."

Big Mac tapped the wheel with a hoof and nodded. "Eyup. Yah did one bang-up job, Mike." He tilted his head to the side, chewing on a stalk of wheat. "Them hands are mighty useful fer yah. This took a lot less time than it should've normally."

Mike shrugged. "Two working on it instead of one speeds up anything." He stepped over to his toolbox and began reorganizing it. "Although, you make do with your hooves, mouths and tail." He stuck his tongue out and made a face. "Although some of the stuff you pick up with your mouth..." He grimaced and shuddered.

Caramel shrugged. "Not as bad as yah think, Mike. I tell you what."

Mike walked over to a wall lined with tools hanging from hooks. He picked up a hammer and hefted it. "Just like the stuff I use," he observed.

Applejack, Granny Smith and Fluttershy soon walked in, Fluttershy clutching a basket in her mouth. Applejack trotted over to the cart and kicked at the hub. "Well, it's even better than before!" She looked to Mike and nodded briefly. "Thank yah kindly, Mike. Yer one decent fellow."

Mike shrugged. "No big deal, Applejack." He looked to his side at Granny Smith, looking up at him as she leaned on her walker. "Oh, hello," he said, taking a half-step to his right. He held out a hand, but quickly withdrew it.

Granny Smith slowly shook her head. "Wha? Oh, sorry there, whippersnapper. Granny Smith's the name. Apple farmin's mah game. Just, I never thought I'd live tah see tha day when a real-life _human _would be standin' here in Sweet Apple Acres." She held up a trembling foreleg. "We've got stuff from before, so ah know a wee bit about yah. It's just... in tha flesh."

Mike bent down and gently took hold of Granny Smith's hoof. "Yeah, in the flesh. Just like you are. Nothing really special about me, ma'am."

Granny Smith snorted. "Don'cha be 'ma'aming' me, yah whippersnapper! Ahm not _that _old!" She turned and shuffled off, muttering under her breath. "We got lunch ready anyhow, iffin yer hungry," she said over her shoulder.

Mike, Big Mac and Caramel's stomachs all growled, and all three chuckled or simply nodded. They followed Granny Smith and Applejack out of the shed, Caramel breaking from the group and heading to the one of the apple tree fields. Mike checked his watch. "Celestia told us to be back at Ponyville as soon as we can. I think I've got enough time for a brief bite to eat before heading back."

Applejack nodded, sighing. "Aw, that's right. Consarnit, ah was lookin' forward to that picnic." She slowed her pace, letting Mike catch up to her. She looked up at him. "A real shame tah let that picnic stuff go to waste, wouldn't ye say?" she announced, winking at him.

Mike opened his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. "Oh, right! Yeah, of course!" He looked to Big Mac on his left. "Listen, why don't you and Fluttershy go off and have a nice, leisurely lunch by yourself. No need to let this lovely day go to waste!"

Big Mac stopped dead in his tracks. "E... what?"

Applejack trotted up to Fluttershy and jabbed her lightly in the barrel, nearly knocking the pegasus over. "Yeah, you two have fun, yah hear?"

Fluttershy's eyes widened. She apt the basket handle out of her mouth. "W-what? I-I..." Her cheeks flushed scarlet. "But... but..."

A grunting from Granny Smith caught Applejack's attention. She swung around and trotted to the back of the group as the elderly earth pony eyed her. "Yes, Granny?" she asked, pasting a grin onto her muzzle.

Granny Smith leaned forward on her walker. "Laying it on a little thick, ain't yah?"

Applejack's smile faltered slightly. "Well..."

A sigh escaped from Granny Smith. She leaned to her right. "Mike, before yah go, could yeh tell me a bit about human life? Ahm a bit curious." She walked around Applejack, up to Mike. "Ahm sure yeh won't mind, Big Macintosh, iffn I skip tha picnic this time?"

Big Mac sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nope..."

Mike nodded. "Sure, sure!" He looked to Big Mac. "You and Fluttershy have fun." He, Applejack and Granny Smith walked off leaving the earth pony stallion and the pegasus mare alone on the dirt path. He looked back over his shoulder at the two. "Think we weren't subtle enough?"

Applejack shrugged her shoulders. "Nah. Those two needed this." She cocked her head to the side. "Ah hope."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy swallowed and kicked at the dirt, sending up a small dust cloud. Sweat formed on her brow. Her breath quickened slightly. "Ah..."<p>

Big Mac walked up to her, leaned his head down and gently took the basket's handle in his mouth. He raised his head, locking eyes with Fluttershy with a second. His head lingered there for a moment before he took a step back, his cheeks turning a light violet. He tilted his head to his right, to another path that led away from the house and to another one of the orchards.

The two walked off past apple trees, their comfortable silence broken by the occasional bird chirping or squirrel chittering. Some of the birds flew around Fluttershy's head, causing her to smile and Big Mac to blush again. They emerged into a shadowed clearing, the sun filtered through tree branches. Big Mac set the picnic basket down, using hoof, tail and teeth to set the blanket and food down. He looked to Fluttershy. "They _did_have a point. A... shame tah let the food go tah waste." He sat down, folding his strong legs under his body.

Fluttershy followed suit, sitting at the edge of the blanket. She kept her eyes down. "Y-yeah. A-Applejack always m-m-makes good food." She buried her face into a carton of apple fritters, munching on them.

Big Mac let out a sigh. "Mike's got a good heart, and he's a good guy. About as subtle as mah old drill sergeant, though," he said, snorting.

Fluttershy looked up. "Really? Oh, that's right. You were in the military for a while."

The stallion nodded. "Eyup. Tank Corps." He took a bite from a wheat sandwich, silence descending for another few minutes as they ate. Big Mac finally looked back up at Fluttershy. "This ain't so bad. Yer mighty fine company, Miss Fluttershy. Thank yeh fer spenin' time with an old draft horse like mahself."

Fluttershy looked up at him, her eyes slightly wide. "'Old draft horse'? You're only two years older than I am, Macintosh. That's not 'old' at all!" She glanced away, her mane shifting to the half of her face closer to him. "Thank _you_for spending some time with me." She let out a sigh. "I'm not the most exciting company, I know."

Big Mac shrugged. "Sometimes yah just gotta slow down a bit, stop and smell tha roses."

Fluttershy's head shot up, her mane moving away. "I know the feeling exactly! I dearly love my friends, but they sometimes just move _so_fast for me." She looked around at the trees and sighed. "This is so nice."

Big Mac swallowed. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind doing this again..."

Fluttershy looked up at him. "Y-you wouldn't?" She shrank back slightly. "Well it... has been enjoyable, if a little fast for me."

Big Mac held up a foreleg. "Eyup, nice and slow for me. Ah didn't mean nothin' by it. Just... this is nice."

Fluttershy locked eyes with him. "I have a spa appointment with Rarity Thursday morning, but the rest of m-my day is free." She gulped. "W-would you h-have time for a p-picnic after?" She winced, folding her wings over her head. "If you don't mind, that is..."

Big Mac stood up. He stepped over to her and gently lifted one of her wings, smiling down at her. "Yes, Miss Fluttershy. Ah reckon I'd have time fer that. Thank yah kindly fer the invite."

Fluttershy folded her wings back along her barrel. She stood up, her entire body trembling. "W-well thank you, but please, no 'Miss'. Fluttershy will do." She paused. "If that's all right with you."

Big Mac's eyes widened. A slow smile crossed his face. "Eyup."

* * *

><p>Chip leaned forward over the table. "So Discord is pretty much unstoppable without the Rainbow of Light?"<p>

Celestia, sitting opposite him, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Maybe not the _only_thing, but nothing else we tried back then worked. We could wound him, but whatever injuries he suffered healed almost instantaneously."

Luna nodded. She sat next to her older sister, a cup of coffee hovering close to her. "Indeed. My most powerful spells and lightning hurt him, but ultimately were for naught." She took a sip of coffee, her wings fluttering slightly. "Ultimately, it took reforging the Rainbow of Light into the Elements of Harmony to stop him. And now, the seals weaken," she said, looking to the other occupants of the room.

Twilight, Megan, Mike, Danielle, Michelle, Shining Armor and Cadance sat or stood near the occupied table. Megan spoke up. "All right, at least you're aware of the problem. So break the seals where Twilight and the others have the Elements ready. Seal him back up and we'll shoot him into deep space or the heart of a star!"

Celestia shook her head. "A good idea, Megan, but I prefer to keep him close, observable." She looked from her to Shining Armor. "Captain Armor, the Royal Guard is to post a twenty-four hour watch around Discord's statue. It is to be maintained at all times and at all costs. Anything odd is to be reported _immediately_. Is this understood?"

Shining Armor stood and bowed. "It will be done, your majesty."

Chip rubbed his chin. "Wait, shouldn't that be Spanish Steel who gives that order?"

Celestia looked to Chip, nodding. "Very observant, Chip. Any other soldier, yes. The Royal Guard, however is under the control of Luna and myself." She paused for a moment, as if to gather her thoughts. "Chip, Luna and I have told you much about Equestria, and you've told us much about Earth. When you go back, what will you tell President Abernathy?"

Chip glanced down at the table, drumming his fingers on the polished wood. "I can't set policy, but I can make recommendations." He looked up at Celestia and Luna. "I'd recommend full diplomatic relations, technology and magic exchanges and the like. There's a lot we can learn from each other." He barked a laugh. "There's one guy I know named Preston who'd _kill_to study your magic."

Celestia stood up, bowing her head. "Thank you," she said, tears glistening in her eyes. "Thank you, Chip. I just... thank you."

Luna stood up and extended a wing over her sister in a hug. She looked to Chip. "May this day mark a new dawn for both our peoples, Chip." She looked to Megan, still sitting on a cushion. "And thank you, Megan. Without you, Danny or Molly, none of this would even be possible."

Megan's eyes darted about as everyone focused on her. A shaky smile crossed her lips and she blushed. "We just started it," she mumbled, shrinking back a bit. "But you're welcome."

Chip stood up, a slight whirring coming from his knees and ankles. He grabbed his briefcase, checked it and closed it. "Well, although I'd like to stay, I do have a report to file and a meeting with the President to attend." He bowed to the princesses. "Thank you, Majesties."

Celestia and Luna bowed back. "Thank you, Chip," Celestia said. "I shall teleport you all back to Earh myself.

Luna bowed her head, clamping her lips shut. "And I shall retire for tonight's work. A good day to you all." She nuzzled Celestia before trotting to the door, everyone standing in her wake. The door opened as she approached. Her body contracted, becoming an ephemeral mist that was carried away by the wind.

Celestia let out a sigh before smiling. "I have a good feeling about this."

Mike's lips twitched. "Don't jinx yourself, Princess. It's a long road ahead."

Celestia looked to him, inclining her head. "A good point, Mike, but I think we've taken our first step on it to a better future for us all."

* * *

><p>Please read and review. I shall edit in author responses at a later date.<p> 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Here we go!

* * *

><p><em><span>Wednesday Morning<span>_

Applejack, Big Macintosh and Applebloom trotted down the main road leading to Canterlot, the city looming ahead of the three earth ponies. Big Mac towed a small cart with the trunk tightly secured inside. Applebloom bounced along, a huge grin pasted on her face. "Ah cain't _wait_ tah tell the other Crusaders 'bout our trip to Canterlot!"

Applejack chuckled as her younger sister bounced around. "All right, Applebloom. Jus' don't mention tha bit 'bout tha tape, yah hear?"

A sigh escaped the filly, but she nodded.

After a couple hours of walking and one stop for lunch, they arrived at the massive front gate of Canterlot itself. Big Mac paused for a moment at the edge of the drawbridge crossing the moat. His mouth dropped open slightly and the stalk of wheat in his mouth fell to the grass. "Whoa," he whispered.

Applejack sidled up to her older brother. "Yeah, pretty danged impressive. Still gives me tha willies." She looked around at various other ponies, zebra and even a giraffe walking into the capital, some towing carts and wagons of their own. "Ah think we'd better git goin', Big Mac. We're holdin' up traffic."

A chuckle escaped the stallion, but he began walking along once more. The trio steered over to the side and a guardhouse at the front door. A trio of soldiers stood at attention, members of the Royal Guard. Applejack trotted up to a unicorn stallion in golden armor and saddlebags. "Excuse me, sir? Mah name's Applejack Apple." She motioned to Big Mac and Applebloom. "We're here fer an appointment with Princess Celestia?"

The stallion's horn glowed and a clipboard floated out of his saddlebag and in front of him. He looked up and down it before nodding. "Ah, yes. I'll inform her majesty of your arrival." He turned his head. "Private Tomfoolery!" he barked. "Front and center!" An earth pony mare trotted over and snapped to attention. "Escort Miss Apple and her family to..." He paused and looked back to the clipboard. "Meeting room three in the North Wing."

Tomfoolery nodded. "Sir, yes sir!" she said, saluting. She trotted around to Applejack's flank. "If you'll follow me, ma'am, I'll take you right to your appointment."

Big Mac nodded and smiled at Tomfoolery. "Well, I guess Shining Armor's doing a lot better than ah thought."

Tomfoolery nodded. "Thank you, Mister Apple. We've been put through a small version of tartarus by Captain Armor, but it's been worth it." She started walking, leading the ponies through the gate and into Canterlot itself.

Applejack sucked in a breath at the sheer scale of the city. "Herd's sake," she said, eyes wide. "This makes Manehattan look like... like Ponyville!" She looked over to Applebloom, who was craning her neck to try and take in everything. "Applebloom, yah wander off and either Big Mac or I will tan yer hide. Gotcha?"

Applebloom sidled up to the cart. "Sure thing, sis." She spied a fruit stand and let out a sigh. "But ah sure could like some pears..."

Tomfoolery led them down various streets and through more than one intersection to arrive at the front gates of Canterlot Palace itself, a shining edifice that seemed right out of a fairy tale. Large white towers pierced the sky, with onion domes at the top of some and even small landing platforms for pegasi and airships on others. Members of both branches of the Royal Guard-the Solar Watch and the Midnight Watch- could be seen at various points along curtain walls.

Tomfoolery led them down a side alley to a large wooden double-door. She spoke to a pair of guards there for a moment before the doors swung open. They entered into a long, wide hallway that was rather clean, if sparsely decorated.

Applebloom's eyes darted back and forth as she took in the white walls. "Not too fancy," she remarked.

Applejack's eyes narrowed. "Applebloom!" she hissed out. She glanced to Tomfoolery. "Beggin' yer pardon ma'am. Yah know how foals can get."

A smile played over Tomfoolery's lips. "Nothing to worry about." She dropped back a few steps and motioned to the cart as Big Mac towed it. "A side entrance would be better to get this through the halls with a minimum of fuss."

After a few minutes of walking, and riding a cargo elevator, the group stopped in front of a door guarded by two more members of the Royal Guard. ""The Apple family here for their appointment with Princess Celestia," Tomfoolery announced.

The two guards exchanged a glance before one stepped aside and the other grabbed the door handle with his teeth and pulled it open. Tomfoolery straightened to attention before marching into the room. She quickly cantered to the side, allowing Applejack, Big Mac and Applebloom to enter. The earth pony dropped to one knee. "The Apple family here to see you, your majesty!" she announced.

Celestia looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Private." The diarch of the sun was sitting on a large cushion with a table placed in front of her. Plates of food and two pitchers of drink were on the table, with three cushions arrayed around it. A stand was off to the side with a large box on top of it. The box had a glass window in the front and a smaller box set on top of it with thick, black wires crisscrossing in the back. A unicorn in a blue uniform stood to the back and right of Celestia, eyeing the cart and trunk.

Applejack, Applebloom and Big Mac all bowed their heads to the Princess. "Thank ye fer this, yer majesty," Applejack said, looking up. "We all 'preciate yah seeing us fer this."

Celestia merely shook her head. "It's no problem at all, Applejack." She leaned forward. "Truth be told, I've been looking forward to this for a bit," she said, winking. She spread out a wing and waved it at the plates of food. "Now while Colonel Bright Hooves looks over the items in your trunk and repairs any damage, please sit and enjoy the food." Her gaze fell upon Tomfoolery. "Thank you very much for bringing them here, Private," She said, smiling warmly. "Please wait outside until we're finished."

Tomfoolery bowed once more before turning and walking out. Big Mac knelt down, unhooking himself from the cart's harness. He, Applebloom and Applejack walked over to the table and sat down on the cushions, bowing their heads to Celestia.

Bright Hooves trotted over to the back end of the cart. His horn glowed and the straps holding the trunk in place unbuckled themselves. The trunk floated to the floor, opened and the contents floated out. "Hmm, excellent condition," he said. His eyes narrowed slightly as the map unfolded. He held up a hoof and the wall began to glow. Tiny tears at the end of crease marks mended themselves.

Applejack looked over. "Now, he'll be careful, right?" she asked, a lump forming in her throat. She ducked her head low and her ears flattened. "Beggin' yer pardon, Princess. It's just... we just found out 'bout this."

Celestia shook her head. "No need to apologize, Applejack. No need at all." Her horn glowed and a sandwich floated up to her muzzle. She eyed it for a moment before biting a rather sizable chunk from it.

Applejack, Applebloom and Big Mac leaned over their plates. Applebloom paused over a biscuit. "Psst, Applejack!" she said out the side of her mouth. "Whadda we eat first?"

Applejack paused over her own plate. Her eyes darted back and forth over the food and her glass of water. "Ah..." She let out a growl. "If Aunt or Uncle orange could see me now..."

Celestia spoke up. "No need to stand on ceremony, Applejack. All three of you, go right ahead and dig in." A teacup floated up and the diarch of the sun took a rather large _slurp_ from it.

The three earth ponies all visibly relaxed and dug in. After a few minutes, Bright Hooves trotted back to Celestia's side, dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "The protection and rejuvenation spells have been renewed," he reported. He stood up and looked to Applejack. "The artifacts have been well taken care of."

Applejack reached up and tilted her hat down slightly. "Thank ye kindly, Colonel. A'll tell Granny Smith whatcha said."

Bright Hooves turned to Celestia. "By your leave?" At her nod, he walked to the door and out.

The VHS tape floated over to Celestia's side. "Now, then." She unfurled a wing and motioned to the box. "This is called a 'television'. It's one of a number of devices Megan, Molly and Danny brought over from Earth when they first visited." She reached out and tapped a button next to the glass panel. "It's used for communication and can show both entertainment and education."

The glass lit up. Big Mac leaned back as a loud _buzzing_ sounded out from the box. "What tha' hay?!" he exclaimed, his eyes bugging out.

Applebloom, meanwhile, planted her hooves on the table and leaned forward. "What is that?" She looked to Celestia. "Whay is it all white an' grainy? Ooh, ooh! That box right above. There's a slot thar! Is it fer tha tape?"

Celestia blinked twice. "Why... yes. It _is_ for the tape, Applebloom." The tape floated up to the box and slid into the slot. "Now this is a video cassette recorder, or VCR. It reads the magnetic tape of the cassette and translates it into picture and sound." A smile played across her muzzle at the frozen image of an orange earth pony with the cutie mark of five apples appearing on the glass. "Ah, here we go."

Applejack gasped at the image. "It's in color!" Her ears twitched. "A-and sound, too! It's like a movie theater that can go in somepony's living room!"

Big Mac leaned in. "It's like we're really thar!" His eyes narrowed. "Hmm, that pony up thar looks mighty familiar." He glanced to Applejack. "Wait a minute, 'cept fer her cutie mark she looks jus' like Applejack!"

Celestia let a wistful smile form on her mouth. "Her name was Applejack, believe it or not. She was from Dream Valley." She glanced over her shoulder and four cartons of popcorn floated over to land in front of everyone there. "All ready?"

Applejack, Big Mac and Applebloom took the cartons between their forelegs and began quietly munching on the popcorn. Applejack nodded her assent while ducking her head for more of the salty snack.

Celestia's horn glowed and the image began moving. Instead of white noise, a familiar voice sounded out. _"Okay, Applejack. It's running." _There was a pause. _"Well, go ahead and say something..."_

Applejack let out a gasp. "It's Megan! This must've been when she was a youngin'!"

* * *

><p><em>Applejack tilted her head to the side. "What do I say?"<em>

_Megan lowered the camera slightly. "Well, anything you want to, Applejack. It's your birthday, after all." She raised the camera back up to her eye. "Anything you'd like to say to your daughter, for the future?"_

_Applejack sat back on her haunches and rubbed her chin. "Well, I hope Little Applejack grows up to be big and strong. I hope Applejack Acres grows lots of apples for all of us. I hope..." She trailed off. "I just hope we can see tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>Applejack, Big Mac and Applebloom sat in rapt fascination at the video. "'See tomorrow'," Applejack muttered. She tipped her head low and slid her hat off of her head. "Ah guess things really were a might bit bad back then."<p>

Celestia let out a sigh. "It was, Applejack. Even with the alliances forged and knowledge brought over, Dream Valley and Ponyland was very dangerous." She sat up straight as the image on the television changed. "Oh, here's my favorite part!"

* * *

><p><em> "Happy birthday to you!" everyone finished singing to Applejack, who sat at the head of a rather long table. A blue-coated earth pony with a cutie mark of three purple gumdrops and three pink gumdrops hauled a triple-layer cake up to the table. "My masterpiece!" Sweet Stuff declared.<em>

_The ponies slammed their hooves on the table in applause at the cake. "That is a remarkable feat of culinary engineering," Wind Whistler said. "Interesting choice to have the candles molded in the shape of the apple trees recently planted."_

_"Well, gosh. It looks good, too," Fizzy said._

_Sweet Stuff walked around the cart. "One problem, though." Her head darted back and forth. "How do I get it onto the table?"_

_A pink coated unicorn hopped off her chair and trotted over to the cake, She closed her eyes and her horn glowed. "I wish, I wish," Twilight said, her brow furrowing. The cake disappeared from the table, only to reappear on the table. Twilight's violet eyes glittered and she reared back, kicking the sky. "I did it!"_

_Megan, holding the video camera, walked over to her friend. "You sure did," she said, kneeling down and rubbing her mane. She turned back to the table and looked to Molly, sitting there. "Molly, could you light the candles, please?"_

_Molly waved to Megan. "Yeah, sure." She pulled a lighter out of her jacket pocket, leaned over and lit the wicks sticking out of the tree candle canopies. She chuckled slightly. "I don't think Smokey the Bear would like that."_

_Several of the ponies exchanged looks of confusion, but Megan spoke up. "Earth thing. I'll tell you about it later." She walked up to Applejack and focused the camera on the earth pony. "Okay, make a wish."_

_Applejack looked up at the camera. "I wish... I wish for peace in Ponyland. I wish that some day, Little Applejack and Celestia and Luna and all of us can be able to sit back and not worry about trolls or warlords or rogue griffins. I wish the trees we planted grow up big and tall, and give us lots of big, juicy apples!" She looked down at the grass and let out a sigh. "Megan... do you think that can happen one day?"_

_Megan lowered the camera slightly, a lump in her throat. She reached out and gently ruffled Applejack's mane. "It won't be easy, and it'll take time. But together, we'll get there."_

* * *

><p>The tape eventually ended. The three earth ponies sat on their cushions, staring at the blank television screen. Finally, Applejack turned to Celestia. "Yer majesty, thank ye for showing this tah us. We're mighty grateful fer it."<p>

"Eyup."

"Yeah, this was great!"

Celestia beamed. "Thank _you_ for bringing the tape. I always look forward to seeing this." Her horn glowed and the tape popped out of the VCR. The small piece of plastic floated over to and into the trunk, which itself floated into the cart. "Now please be careful with it. I'd hate to see it ruined before any of you bring your own foals to watch it," she said, winking.

Applejack turned a bright crimson. "Ah... see, well that is..."

Celestia stood up. She trotted over to Applejack and leaned down. "Gotcha," she whispered into the earth pony's ear. She looked to the door and telekinetically opened it. "Tomfoolery?" she called out.

The guard entered the room. "Your majesty?" she asked, bowing down.

Celestia waved a wing at Applejack, Big Mac and Applebloom. "Please escort the Apple's out." Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "And please tell the guards outside not to disturb me unless there's an emergency. Understood?"

Tomfoolery nodded. "Of course." She backed up and turned around. "If you'll follow me?"

Big Mac hitched himself back to the cart and began walking out, Applebloom following. Applejack followed, but stopped and turned to Celestia. "Princess..." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Iffn' all possible, well there's a family reunion in about a year and a half. So the tape and all and..." She trailed off, her cheeks flushing crimson.

Celestia stepped over. She leaned down and gently nuzzled Applejack. "Let me know the time and place and I'll make sure the television and VCR are there."

Applejack seemed to visibly deflate. "Thank ye, Princess. Thank yah!" She backed out, bumping slightly into Applebloom. "Sorry, Applebloom!"

The filly let out a sigh. "Applejack, yah can be a right silly pony sometimes!"

Big Mac let out a chuckle. "Lemme tell yah 'bout this one time..." His voice trailed off as he exited the room, Tomfoolery slightly ahead of him.

Celestia waved at them as they walked out. As soon as Applebloom's tail cleared the threshold, she shut the door closed and locked it. A grin formed on her face as a portable cassette player floated out from behind her cushion, a tape already inside it. "It's been too long!" Celestia said as she telekinetically tapped the 'play' button. Guitar strumming came from the speaker, followed by a the somewhat nasal voice of a singer named Robert Smith...

_I don't care if Monday's blue__Tuesday's gray and Wednesday, too.__Thursday, I don't care about you.__It's Friday. I'm in love!_

Celestia thrust her forelegs out, followed by a hind leg. Her eyes fluttered closed as the music washed over her. Her wings unfurled and she reared back slightly. Her head bobbed back and forth to the beat.

_Monday, you can fall apart.__Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart.__Thursday doesn't even start.__It's Friday, I'm in love!_

The door suddenly swung open and Luna stepped into the room, her ears twitching. "Celestia, I could hear you two floors up. What in Ponyland are you..." She trailed off as she beheld her sister, the Diarch of the Sun, looking more like she was having spasms than dancing. She slowly shook her head as Celestia continued. "I didn't know you kept a tape out of the Vault." A smile formed on her mouth. "If Wind Whistler could see you, now."

Celestia spun around on one hoof. "I'd still tell her the Cure speaks to my soul." She reached out with her hooves wrapped them around her neck and pulled her into the room. "Come on, let's dance!"

Luna put up only the barest hint of token resistance. Within seconds she was swaying to the beat of 'Friday, I'm in Love'. The two sisters danced for some time to the music of their youth, their duties and responsibilities forgotten for the moment as old memories surfaced once more, to be relished and re-lived, if only a brief time.

* * *

><p>Obviously, I don't own the lyrics to 'the Cure' or anything like that. ;) Please read and review.<p> 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Here we go!

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday, the afternoon of the Grand Galloping Gala<span>_

Megan glanced down at herself as she buttoned up her green Gala dress. She, Molly, her daughters and the rest of the gala attendees were in the back of Carousel Boutique, getting ready for tonight. Unlike a number of dresses she had worn over the years, this one was easy to put on, with a minimum of fuss. No tiny zipper in the back, just a series of buttons that were rather large. _Probably for a pony's mouth and hooves_, she thought to herself. She slid a deep-red vest on over the dress and cinched a brown belt around her waist. She walked to a full-length mirror mounted to the wall and looked herself over. "Behold, I am Annie Oakley reborn!" she declared, holding her arms out and twirling about. Her skirt, calf-length, flared out slightly, keeping her legs free for movement. Patterns stitched on her sleeves caught the light, shining slightly.

Rarity trotted over to Megan's side. The unicorn was wearing her dress, but her mane and tail were still ensconced in curlers and her hooves were bereft of her custom-made glass slippers. "I _am_ sorry, darling," she said, batting her eyes in Megan's direction. "It turned out adapting clothes to the human form was a bit harder than I thought. I spent most of the time simply adapting what I know to your body." She rolled her eyes. "Same basic structure – four limbs, a torso, and a head. The details, though?" She snorted. "Please!"

Megan looked herself over, rubbing her fingers along finely-stitched embroidered patterns of leaves and branches along the belt. "I think you did a great job," she said, reaching down and gently patting Rarity right behind her horn. She looked over to Molly, who was standing next to Pinkie Pie as the latter was sitting in a chair and having her mane dried. "A lot fancier than what we wore the first time, don't you think?"

Molly's eyes shifted over. She wore a slim blue dress with sparkling strands woven into the fabric that shimmered when the light hit it at the right angles, tracing lines down her body. Her blond hair was done up in curls, reminiscent of when she was younger. "Rarity, if this is a rush job from you, I'd kill to see something from you when you have enough time." She placed a hand on the back of her head and winked at her reflection. "I'm ready for my closeup, Mister De Mille!"

Megan held up a hand at everypony's confusion. "Old movie reference, everyone. Carry on."

A few more minutes of primping and preparation passed before there was a knock at the door. _"How you ladies doing in there?"_ Mike's voice called out from the other side.

Rarity looked over her shoulder, her horn glowing slightly as she adjusted laurel leaves around Dash's ears. "We'll be done in a few minutes, Mike!" she called out. "Perfection _does_ take time, after all."

Dash snorted and stomped her hooves. "Can perfection take a little less time, please?" She fidgeted slightly. "Come on, Rarity! It's not gonna be staying in place once I meet the Wonderbolts!" She reared back, nickering slightly.

Rarity's eyes narrowed and took on an ominous glint to them. "Rainbow Dash, if you don't stand still, I'll get Michelle to brush your mane _and _tail!"

Dash's entire body shot straight, locking into place. "I'm good, I'm good!" she cried out, eyes widening.

Another half-minute passed before Rarity's horn ceased glowing. "And there," she announced. "With that clip, you'll have to do another sonic rainboom to dislodge it."

Danielle wandered over to the pair. Her gray dress flowed out at the bottom, barely brushing the tops of her feet. A hat reminiscent of those worn at graduation ceremonies topped her short brown hair. "Dash, you look like you flew right out of Greece or Rome," she commented. She looked to Rarity and smiled. "Rarity, I don't know how we can repay you for these." She waved her left hand right above her abdomen and spun about. "This fits like a glove!"

Rarity gave a rather unladylike snort. She waited for Danielle to face her before waving the young woman in. She waited for Danielle to lean forward before speaking. "Truth be told, Danielle? If anyone asks, just tell them who made it. With _that_ kind of publicity I'll be raking in so many bits I'll have to buy city hall to store the rest in!" Her eyes went wide and a rather mad bark of laughter escaped her mouth.

Dash and Danielle glanced at each other before backing off, keeping their eyes on Rarity as she rubbed her hooves together. They spun around, spotting Megan kneeling down in front of a safe. Dash hopped into the air, spread her wings out under her multi-colored cape and glided over to hover by her head. "Watcha doing?" the pegasi asked.

Megan spun the safe's dial around a few times before pulling down on the release lever and opening the solid-steel door. "Rarity let me keep a pair of pistols inside here while we changed." She extracted a pair of Colt single-action revolvers from the safe. With a practiced motion, Megan opened up the cylinder and eyed the chambers. "I don't anticipate trouble, but it never hurts to be prepared."

Dash blinked and her jaw dropped. "You're bringing a _gun_ to the Grand Galloping Gala?!" She landed on the floor with a mild click of her hooves hitting the tiled floor. "B – but why? And do the princesses know? And... why?!"

Megan glanced up, holstering both pistols in her belt. "Yes, I am. I asked Celestia, Luna, and Cadance and then cleared it with Shining Armor since the Royal Guard will be providing security. I'm not expecting trouble, but I won't be caught unprepared." She slid .38 long colt cartridges into slots on the belt. "The day I don't bring any weapons is the day I'll need them."

Rarity trotted over to Dash's side and observed Megan arming herself. "I do hope the holsters I made for you are up to your specifications," she said. "I used a soft plastic and made sure the opening was trimmed down, with nothing for your pistols to get hung up on."

Megan stood up. She turned away from Rarity and Dash before grabbing one of her Colts and drawing it out. After a beat, she holstered it once more. "Quick and smooth," she commented, smiling. "Thanks, Rarity."

Danielle wandered over and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Mom, is it gonna be all right bringing your Peacemakers to the Gala? Those _are_ antiques, after all." She leaned in over the safe, resting her hands on its gray surface. "I'm surprised you don't have one of your rifles slung over your back."

Megan shook her head. "Too obvious. The pistols and my knife will do for protection in case something goes down."

Dash blinked. "Knife? You've got a knife, too?"

Megan raised her right leg and planted her foot on the safe, showing off the hilt of a knife tucked into a scabbard sown into the boot. "Again, I don't want to use it, but I feel better having it on me." She grunted slightly as she swung her leg back out and onto the floor. "Damn, not as limber as I used to be." she said through slightly-gritted teeth.

The hair drier Pinkie sat under tilted back, allowing the party pony to bound out of her chair. She hopped about the room. "Oh, this is gonna be great!" she shouted, landing right beside Dash. "Are you all excited because I'm excited too because this night will be GREAT!" She suddenly floated up and over to a ponykin that her dress was hanging off of. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Rarity. I'll get ready!"

Rarity glanced back and nodded, the glow around her horn fading. "Good, because you're the last one." She raised a hoof and waved it about, making sharp downward motions with it. "Twilight and Fluttershy are outside getting some sort of surprise ready." She shrugged as everyone looked to her. "I don't have a clue what, hence the 'surprise' part. And Applejack's getting her apple stand ready for tonight, too." Her eyes suddenly began following her bare hoof and she gasped. "Oh, no! I've still got a _ton_ of preparation ahead of me!" She reared back and kicked the air before galloping up to a large white desk with a mirror mounted on it. Drawers opened, brushes, tweezers and a dozen other makeup implements floated out. Compacts flew up and opened all around Rarity as the rollers in her mane and tail loosened.

Megan nodded in the unicorn's direction. "Okay, she's done for the next hour." She glanced to her right. "Danielle, could you please check on Twilight and Fluttershy? I think Michelle's with them, too." She glanced to the back and a door that led outside to the rear of Carousel Boutique. "I'm gonna go check on Applejack."

There was another knock on the door. _"You ladies all right?"_ Mike's voice called out again. _"Spike's getting a little anxious out here."_

Rarity turned from the veritable cloud of beauty-enhancement products floating about her head and tail. "We're still getting rea-dy!" she called out. She turned back and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, stallions can be so impatient! Perfection takes time, after all!"

Megan walked up to the door and leaned against it. "Give us a few more minutes, Mike. We're almost ready." She stepped back and began walking to the rear, pausing near Rarity's desk and looking down. "Rarity, how were Mike and Danny with their own suits? They're not exactly ones for fancy clothes." She suddenly snorted. "Okay, none of us really are."

Rarity looked up as a false eyelash attached itself to an eyelid. "Those two? Well... they didn't put up any sort of fuss about it." She cocked her head to the side and bit her lower lip. "Actually, Mike seemed rather enthused. He kept on slipping into some odd accent that sounded right out of Canterlot." She turned back to the mirror. "And Danny kept on referencing something called an 'Astin Martin'."

Megan blinked and looked to the door. "Nah," she said, waving an errant thought off. She turned and, without another word, went for the door and outside the Boutique.

* * *

><p>Mike adjusted his tie and looked himself over in the mirror. "Martini. Shaken, not stirred," he said, a large grin forming on his mouth. He glanced over as Danny rolled over, clad in a similar tuxedo. "I need a watch that deflects bullets and maybe a really cool car."<p>

Danny looked up. "That's all?" He motioned to his wheelchair. The frame had been polished to a high shine, and the wheels had decorative rims attached to the hub. Gems lined his armrests, alternating between rubies and emeralds. "I swear, all I need is a missile launcher and oil slick installed."

Spike wandered over to the pair. He wore the shirt and coat of a tuxedo and a jewel-encrusted bow tie. A top hat perched on his head crest, balanced just so. He leaned on Danny's wheelchair and pointed a finger up at Mike. "Looking good, guys. Looking _real_ good."

Mike pointed right back at the baby dragon. "Right back at you, Spike." He took a few steps forward. "Never been into fancy clothes, but I think anything Rarity makes can be an exception." He tugged on his jacket sleeve. "Not even my wedding suit fit this good."

Danny rubbed his chin as he looked Mike over. "A shame she couldn't hide that unsightly bulge that makes you look less like Bond and more like a member of the Secret Service." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Bad enough Megan's packing heat, but you too?"

Mike rolled his eyes and pulled back his jacket, revealing a shoulder holster and a Smith & Wesson Model 10 revolver tucked inside. "I'm not too fond of wearing it, but considering all the insane stuff Megan's told me about Ponyland, rereading her books _and_ some of the stuff Twilight's told us about what she's done since coming to Ponyville, I'm not taking any chances at the moment." His eyes fell upon the door that led to the back changing rooms. "Especially not with Michelle and Danielle there."

Danny opened his mouth before his head dropped. "Okay, got me there," he admitted. His head shot over to the door as it opened, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Molly and Danielle strutting out.

Rarity walked up to Mike and looked up at him. "So sorry we took so long." She glanced over her shoulder at everyone else. "Perfection may take a bit of time, but it's worth it in the end." She crossed a foreleg in front of the other and batted her long eyelashes at Mike. "Wouldn't you agree, Mike?"

Mike held up a hand. "No arguments from me, Rarity." He looked up and over at Danielle and his mouth opened slightly. "Danielle, you look... beautiful!" He walked over to his older daughter and shook his head. "My word, you're all grown up." He looked to Molly. "When did she grow up?" He looked back to a quickly-blushing Danielle. "When did you grow up?"

Molly shook her head. She placed a forearm on Mike's shoulder and leaned against him. "Should I go back over the Rainbow Bridge to get Jimmy back for the Gala?"

Mike jerked his shoulder back and mock-glared at her. "Quiet, Molly." He looked back to Danielle, still staring in disbelief. "My little girl's all grown up."

Pinkie pulled out a handkerchief from somewhere in her mane and dabbed her eyes. "Oh, that's so sweet! Daddy's little girl is growing up. But it's also sad, because she's growing up. But I know what can cheer everyone up!"

Danny rolled over to Pinkie and leaned over his armrest. "Pinkie, you wouldn't happen to have heard of a pegasus pony named Surprise, would you? White coat, a very similar cutie mark to yours?" He waved a hand in front of her muzzle. "Ring any bells from family history?"

Pinkie's eyes crossed as they tried following Danny's hand. "Not off the top of my mane." She rubbed the frizzy pink mass that sat upon her head. "But I DO love surprises!" Her eyes glanced over at Danny. "Was this pegasus a friend of yours from Dream Valley?" she asked, her voice taking on an air of seriousness.

Danny nodded. "She was," he said, his voice catching at the end. He looked around at the ladies. "Say, where's Megan?"

Molly's head bobbed back in the direction the ladies had come from. "She went out to check on Applejack, Michelle and that cart of hers." Her jaw canted to the right. "Is Applejack _really_ thinking of trying to sell stuff at the Gala?" She scratched her head. "You'd think something like this would be catered."

Dash shrugged. "Hey, who'd wanna eat catering when you've got the best apple-based products in Equestria right there?" She hopped into the air and sped to the front door. "Anyway, I'm bored in here. Let's see how Twilight and Fluttershy are doing."

Danielle walked past her father to the front of the store. "Dash is right. Let's go check on Twilight and Fluttershy." She followed Dash outside.

Rarity, Molly, Danielle, and Pinkie followed the pair, Mike at the rear. He stopped in front of a mirror, held up an index finger and pointed it at the reflective surface. "Bang!" he said, grinning like a child.

Molly rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She spun about, marched back and grabbed Mike by the arm. "Come on, double-O-dummy," she said, dragging him out.

* * *

><p>Megan walked outside into the cool, crisp late-morning air. She took in a deep breath and smiled. "Damn, this feels good." She looked around, quickly spotting Applejack and Michelle next to the Apple family's market cart. Michelle, wearing her Gala dress, was opening up several drawers, calling out amounts of food to Applejack, who was sitting with a clipboard in front of her and a pencil in her mouth.<p>

"Five cases of apple fritters!" Michelle called out. She closed a drawer and opened another. "Fifty cartons of hay fries." She closed _that _drawer and swung open a door. "Two kegs of cider." She looked back to Applejack. "I think that's it, Applejack."

Applejack finished writing and dropped the pencil. She looked up and nodded to the young girl. "Mighty grateful of yah tah help me out here, Michelle. Made mah work a whole heapin' ton easier." She rose to her hooves and trotted to the cart. "Iffn' I make enough bits, it'll help out something fierce!"

Megan cleared her throat, catching their attention. Michelle's head spun around, but Applejack's entire body swung about, her eyes widening. Megan's eyes shifted between the two as she walked over to Michelle. "Looks like you did a great job helping out Applejack, Michelle. That's very nice of you." She dropped to one knee in front of her daughter and adjusted a ribbon tied in her hair. "Now why don't you head out front, okay? Everyone else is there."

Michelle wrapped her arms around Megan's neck and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "All right, Mommy." She smiled at Applejack before running off around Carousel Boutique, quickly disappearing around the corner.

Megan smiled as she watched Michelle run off. She glanced to Applejack, the earth pony not quite meeting her eyes. "Applejack, you all right? You were avoiding me earlier when we got dressed and hurried out here." She stood up and took a step closer to Applejack. "Is there anything wrong?"

Applejack's cheeks puffed out and her eyes darted back and forth. "No... nothing's wrong," she drawled out.

Megan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Applejack, you're the Element of Honesty. That also makes you the _worst liar in Equestria_!" She planted her hands on her hips and glared down. "Is it something I did? Is it something someone else did?"

Applejack's head whipped up and she met Megan's glare. "Yeah, it is something yah did. And something I did, and something mah family did!" She kicked at the grass, sending up a clod of dirt as she visibly deflated. "Nah, it's not really you." She let out a breath. "That videotape Princess Celestia showed mah family and I on Wednesday was of you and the original Applejack, in Dream Valley." Her head hung at a low angle, her hat shadowing most of her face. "It was just... odd, seeing yah there with her back in tha day." She looked up. "And now here, with all of us. It just really drove home the whole business of the Mag'ne and who yah are and _what_ yah are to Equestria."

Megan blinked. "What I... am." She hung her head. "Applejack, I'm just me. I helped out some dear friends when they needed help. That's all." She dropped back down to one knee and held out a hand. "Yeah, it was a long time ago, for Equestria _and_ myself. But I'm flesh and blood, like yourself."

A sigh escaped the earth pony. "I know, and ahm sorry." She cocked her head to the side. "What was she _really_ like?"

"The original Applejack?" Megan rubbed her chin. A smile slowly spread across her face and her eyes lit up. "She could be a bit of a klutz, and sometimes had four left hooves. But she was fearless, level-headed in danger and one heck of a farmer. And she loved her children." She leaned over, grabbed the brim of Applejack's hat and tilted it up to look her in the eyes. "And she'd be proud to call you, Big Mac, Applebloom, and Granny Smith kin."

Applejack blinked, her eyes suddenly moist. "Thank ye kindly, Megan." She turned and trotted over to the cart's harness. "Well, I kept tha others waiting long enough. Time tah git along!" She knelt down and hitched herself up. "Gotta thank Rarity fer makin' sure mah dress can work with tha harness, too."

Megan stood up, grunting slightly. "I'll make sure to stop by and purchase some snacks," she said, winking as the pair walked around to the front of Carousel Boutique and everyone else gathered there. Megan walked over to Mike's side, looking him over. "I'd make some Bond joke, but you really do look great in it," she said, winking.

Mike shrugged. "All for her majesty's secret service." He looked Megan over and let out a whistle. "And you put any Bond girl to shame, Megan." He leaned over and kissed her, holding it for a moment before moving back. "You're even more beautiful than when I married you."

Megan threaded an arm through Mike's. "And you're even more handsome." She looked around, quickly focusing on Twilight. "What's going on?"

Twilight stood in front of a pair of apples, a single scroll next to her. Her horn flared to life and her eyes screwed shut in concentration. Both apples glowed for a moment before quickly expanding, golden bits breaking out of the skin and a pair of windows forming on the sides. Within seconds, both apples had transformed into carriages, one larger than the other but both with fine gold decorations.

Megan's jaw dropped. "Okay, now _that_ is impressive!"

Twilight let out a breath and wiped her forehead as her horn stopped glowing. "Thanks. But I'm afraid that's about it from me." She let out another breath. "I wanted to enlarge some of Fluttershy's mice to tow the carriages, but between these two apples and teleporting everyone over from Earth, I just don't have the energy at the moment." She hung her head. "I'm sorry, everyone."

Spike walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Don't worry, Twilight. This right here was still super awesome!"

Twilight smiled and leaned into the hug. "Thanks, Spike." She motioned to the scroll. "Could you please send that to Princess Celestia?" As Spike grabbed the scroll and breathed his green flame on it, she walked to her left as Big Mac, Caramel, Doctor Whooves and Blues Noteworthy approached from across the street, each one clad in the top half of a tuxedo. "I asked for some help."

Applejack's right eye narrowed slightly at Big Mac and Caramel. "Yah might wanna have told me about this," she said.

Big Mac shrugged. "Sorry, sis. Wanted this tah be a bit of a surprise." He looked over in Fluttershy's general direction, his already-red cheeks turning an even deeper shade. He walked up to the pegasus and bowed his head. "Miss Fluttershy, it'd be mah great honor tah be your escort for tha Grand Galloping Gala. If you'll have me, that is."

Spike's cheeks suddenly bulged. He spat out another gout of emerald flame, the smoke quickly coalescing into a golden ticket that hovered above the stallion.

Fluttershy glanced away. "I'd be honored," she said, grinning. She reached out and gently touched Big Mac's foreleg, her cheeks turning a bright crimson.

Rarity held a handkerchief up to her muzzle and gently dabbed her nose. "Oh, how romantic!" she cried out.

Applejack let out a happy sigh. "About danged time," she muttered, grinning.

Twilight walked over to Caramel, the Doctor and Blues. "Are you three sure you don't want tickets?" she asked. "This is an awfully big favor you're doing for us. And this _is_ the Grand Galloping Gala, after all."

The Doctor shook his head. "Thank you, but no, Twilight. I think I'd rather spend a nice evening home with Ditzy and the foals." He turned his head. "And the Gala's more boring than Gallifrey on a slow day," he muttered under his breath.

Caramel waved Twilight off. "I'm fine, Miss Twilight, I tell you. I just as soon walk back home. Gala doesn't sound like my kind of night, I tell you."

Blues spoke up. "And I've got inventory to prepare for this week, although I appreciate it all the same." He turned to the carriages, then to Caramel. "Hmm, looks like we'll be hauling partners, buddy!" he said, slapping Caramel on the shoulder.

Caramel's eyes widened and his cheeks paled. "I... I don't know what you mean, I t-tell you." He slowly turned to see Big Mac and Doctor Whooves already hitched up to an apple carriage, one that Twilight and her friends were already boarding. Big Mac winked at him and smirked slightly.

Caramel trotted right up to him and leaned in close. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Big Mac snorted. "Makin' sure yah got a chance tah talk to Blues." He leaned his head to the side. "And jus' tryin' tah help my favorite cousin out, too." He reached out with a well-muscled foreleg and gently pushed Caramel away. "Now go on, Caramel. We gotta git movin' soon."

Caramel sucked in a deep breath and slowly walked over to the other apple carriage, hitching himself up to it. He kept his head straight ahead as Megan and her own family boarded it.

Blues looked to him. "Say, after we drop everyone off, care to walk with me back to Ponyville? It'll be pretty dark and I'd feel a lot better with somepony by my side on the way there." He paused, waiting for an answer... for about a minute. "Caramel? You all right?"

Caramel's head whipped around. "Sure!" he shouted, right in Blues' face. "I'd love to!"

Blues blinked. "Okay, thanks." He reached over and smoothed his mane down from the sudden frizz it had developed.

Spike climbed up onto the first carriage. "Giddy up!" he shouted, thrusting his tiny arms in the air and waving them about.

Big Mac glanced up at the baby dragon. He reared back and stomped on the ground, sending Spike a half-foot into the air. "Excuse me?"

Spike gulped and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, I mean... you would gentlestallions be so kind as to take us on our way?"

Big Mac and the Doctor exchanged a glance before trotting off. Caramel and Blues waited for them to pass before following. After a few turns the two carriages were on the main road to Canterlot and the Grand Galloping Gala, carrying passengers, hopes and dreams within.

* * *

><p>Please read and review, and...<p>

**Partial Responses:**

Zephyrus-Hmm, I like Jem. ;) And yeah, Earth's a bit more used to this than our version.

The Time Traveler-I know that flash animation. :D And that will be coming.

JusSonic-Yeah, Chip's cool.

Richforce-Thank you.

Neros-Thank you. G1's not _too_ bad. Better than G2 or G3, at least.

nightelf37-Chrysalis will show up... in another story. I have a definite end for this particular arc.

JusSonic-Yeah, that meeeting was a bit awkard. ;)

Iron-Mantis-Hmm, maybe...

Anemoi-Tanks are also mentioned twice in the show as our military tanks. And yeah, for some reason I like the idea of Big Mac as a badass tank driver. ;)


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Sorry about the long wait with this one. _Monster_ of a chapter here.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Fireworks exploded in the sky over Canterlot, briefly turning the night sky as bright as day. The stars sparkled, shimmering as if alive. The moon hung low, hanging over the palace. Pegasi dressed in the uniforms of the Wonderbolts sped through the air, trailing smoke or flame behind them and weaving intricate patterns. The streets were filled with ponies, zebras and a dozen other races, all mingling together.<p>

Megan looked out her carriage's window as it slowly made its way down one of the larger thoroughfares. She let out a slow whistle and shook her head. "Okay, this is _not_ a glorified picnic anymore." She leaned back and looked up at the carriage's ceiling. "How far they've come."

Danny reached across from his seat and gently squeezed Megan's hand. He opened his mouth, but a particularly bright and loud fireworks display drew his eyes to the window. "Sure as heck beats that time Surprise, Spike and I got into that barrel of the Moochik's own fireworks that one Gala."

Danielle, who was leaning out a window and snapping picture after picture with her phone's camera, turned to Danny and slid her thumb across her phone's screen. "What happened, Uncle Danny?"

Before Danny could speak, Molly, sitting across from Danielle, reached out and clasped a hand around her niece's phone. "It's a rather short story involving a bit too much cider, an unlocked crate of the Moochik's and a dare that I can't remember the details of." She looked to Danny from across the aisle. "I hesitate to ask... what _was_ the bet you three had?"

Danny blinked. He rubbed his chin in thought before finally speaking. "I think... whether we could shoot King Blueblood's crown off his head without damaging his horn. Or was it Bloodwing's helm?" He shrugged. "One of the two. Damned if I can remember." He let out a sigh. "I miss Surprise," he muttered, blinking rapidly.

The carriage door suddenly swung open, Blues and Caramel standing there. "We have arrived," Blues announced, stepping back and bowing his head while Caramel reached out and swung down the ramp, allowing everyone to exit properly.

Megan stopped in front of the two stallions and curtsied. "Thank you very much for the ride," she said to the pair. She waited for the other five to express their thanks, chuckling slightly as Mike gently bumped his knuckles against Caramel's hoof. "You two _sure_ you don't want to attend?"

Caramel looked up at her, blushing slightly. "Ah, Miss Megan, you really are the Giver of Gifts, I tell you." He shook his head. "I'm fine with missing out on such a fancy shindig, there. Besides..." His gaze drifted to Blues and he smiled. "I've got all the company I'll be needing on the walk home, I tell you."

Molly suddenly grabbed Megan's forearm. "Wait, I just had a thought."

Danny sniffed the air. "I thought I could smell something burning," he remarked.

"Like I haven't heard _that_ a million times before," Molly muttered. She focused on Megan. "If Blues and Caramel are walking home – have fun!" she suddenly shouted, waving to the two stallions as they trotted off, "how are we getting home?"

Megan motioned to the sky. "Celestia arranged for a pair of chariots to ferry both our group and Twilight's back to Ponyville when we're ready to leave." She pointed to the pumpkin carriages as they were towed down the street by earth ponies in fancy red vests. "Besides, Twilight's spell only lasts until midnight. She needed to conserve her magic to teleport us back across the Rainbow Bridge." Her brow furrowed. "Didn't I mention that? I thought I mentioned that."

Molly lowered her head and looked at Megan down her nose. "No, I think that little detail slipped your mind."

Mike's gaze slid from the gently bickering sisters to his older daughter, standing at the edge of the long path that led to Canterlot Palace itself and holding her phone up.. He walked up to her. "Danielle, honey, you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Danielle glanced back at her father. "Dad... how hard is it to pull off spontaneous choreography with people or ponies you've never met?"

Mike blinked. "I..." He slowly looked up, spotting Twilight, Rarity, Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie dancing about and singing. That in itself did not give him pause. About two dozen ponies doing line dances, backing choruses and music coming from _somewhere_ did give him pause. His head darted around and he held a hand up to his forehead. He opened his mouth...

_At the Gala, they sing in perfect pitch._

_They pull it off without a hitch, right here at-_

Mike _slammed_ his hand over his mouth, eyes almost the size of saucers. Several of the ponies and a pair of okapis stopped behind him in midstep, unsure of what to do.

A rather dapper unicorn stallion in a tuxedo, top hat and tails trotted up to Mike, bowing his head almost to the sidewalk. "Mike Richards?" At Mike's nod he looked up, keeping his eyes on Mike but not meeting his eyes. "Is our accompaniment not to your liking, Mister Richards?"

Megan was by his side in an instant. She dropped down to one knee. "Hello, I'm sorry about this Mister..."

"Hat and Tails," the unicorn replied, his cheeks turning red. "Oh, oh! You're the Mag'ne!" He dropped to one knee, several other ponies around him following suit. "It is an honor to meet you, Mag'ne! I hope the Gala, no, I hope Canterlot itself meets with your approval!" He looked back up, eyes shining. "Does it?" he whispered.

Megan reached out and gently stroked his mane. "Hat and Tails, Canterlot is more than I could ever dreamed of. What has been built here is incredible." She placed her other hand on her chest. "But please, my name is Megan. The Mag'ne is a legend in time." She chuckled slightly. "Do I feel like a legend to you?"

Hat and Tails' mouth moved for a moment. "Y-you seem like flesh, Mag-Megan," he stuttered out. He looked up to her. "Did you _really_ command Mount Eohippus to reshape itself?"

Megan snorted and rolled her eyes. "No, not really." She motioned to the main entrance. "Now why don't you go and have some fun, Hat and Tails." She smiled as the stallion bowed once more to her before looking to Mike, still with a hand over his mouth. "Mike, I think you're okay now. You can let go. All right?"

Mike swallowed and slowly dropped his hand from his mouth. He cleared his throat. "No singing?" He let out a breath and his shoulders slumped. "No singing." He looked over as Danny rolled up. "How did you deal with this when you were coming to Ponyland regularly?"

Danny shrugged. "I used a lot of throat lozenges." He looked back as Molly and Michelle joined the quartet. "So, we all ready for the Gala?" He leaned back, popping a wheelie and waving as several ponies stomped in approval.

Megan threaded her arm through Mike's and leaned against him slightly. "Ready?"

Mike shrugged. "As I'll ever be." He leaned down slightly and kissed her, lingering slightly before pulling away. "Let's go!"

Michelle suddenly spoke up. "Wait, where did Twilight and her friends go?"

Molly pointed down to the entrance. "I think I saw them race ahead inside. Big Mac had a picnic basket in his teeth and Applejack was hitched up to her concession stand." She let out a slow whistle as ponies gathered around the family. "I'm _really_ hoping they just want autographs." She raised a hand and waved, smiling weakly.

Megan's lips twitched, but she too waved. She and her family began walking along the carpeted path. "I swear; Celestia, possibly Luna, and I will have words about this," she said through gritted teeth, even as flashbulbs went off.

* * *

><p>Big Macintosh and Fluttershy made their way through the crowded halls of Canterlot Palace. The rugged earth pony led the way, his large, purposeful strides and the picnic basket gripped in his jaws parting the ponies and allowing him and his possible marefriend to quickly reach the back and their destination – the Royal Gardens.<p>

The two stood there for a moment, breathing in the cool night air and sniffing the foliage. Fluttershy hopped into the air, looking around. "That's odd, where are all the animals?" She held a wing up to her forehead as she looked around.

Big Macintosh set the basket down underneath an elm tree. "Well, Fluttershy, maybe they're all asleep. I doubt most of them are nocturnal creatures. They're all probably all tucked in, tryin' tah get some sleep."

The butter-yellow pegasus landed and gently kicked at the grass. "Oh, darn," she said. "You're absolutely right, Big Macintosh." She let out a huff. "And I was _so_ looking forward to seeing the fauna here."

Big Mac walked over to her and gently nuzzled her mane, causing her wings to rustle slightly. "I'm real sorry to hear, Fluttershy. I know how much you were lookin' forward tah seeing tha animals here." He waved a foreleg at the picnic basket. "I _did_ pack a nice lunch fer us, though. I sure hope that can cheer yah up some," he said, his head drooping slightly.

Fluttershy's eyes watered. She leaned over and returned Big Mac's nuzzle. "Oh, Big Macintosh, I'm sorry!" She floated over to the basket and sniffed at it. "Oh, my! Are these..."She dropped to the ground and unwrapped the blanket covering the food. "They _are_!" She dug out a small carton. "Those wonderful apple fritters you made Thursday for our second date!"

Big Mac trotted over, grabbed the blanket with his teeth and tossed his head back, whipping the blanket out and allowing it to settle on the grass below the tree. "Eyup", he responded pulling out some food and a six-pack of bottles filled with cider. "I hope this is good enough tah take yer mind offn' not being able to see all those animals," he said, his cheeks somehow turning redder than his coat.

Fluttershy settled down and, using her right wing, opened a bottle of cider. "I may not be able to see the animals, but you're here with this wonderful food and drink." She smiled as he sat down next to her. "As far as I'm concerned, this is already the best night ever!"

* * *

><p>Twilight looked around, quickly spotting both Celestia and Luna at the top of a long flight of stairs. She threaded her way through the crowd beside the <em>long<em> line of ponies waiting to meet the Diarchs, until she stood just a few steps below the two alicorns. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" she gasped out, grinning widely. "I'm so glad to see the both of you." She leaned her head to the right, peering behind Luna. "Where's Cadance and Shining Armor? Have they arrived yet?"

Luna leaned her head down to Twilight's level. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza-"

"Cadance," Celestia said out the side of her mouth as she shook hooves with a pegasus.

Luna bit her lip, rolled her eyes and snorted, tussling her mane and almost blowing her decorative ear clip off. "Princess _Cadance_ is mingling among the guests. Captain Armor had a short meeting with General Spanish Steel about security before the Gala and a briefing to give the Royal Guard, but he should be out with her mingling amongst the crowd." She let out a soft sigh and scrapped a gilded hoof across the floor.

Twilight glanced down, then back up at the Princess of the Night. "Princess Luna, are you... all right?"

Celestia's eyes shifted to the left. "I'm terribly sorry," she said to the next pony in the queue. She stepped back and swung around, gently nudging Luna over with a wing. She trotted a few steps away, Twilight following in her wake. The alicorn's horn glowed and a translucent barrier sprung up around them. "Thank you, Twilight." she said, bowing down to her student. "That was very perceptive and kind of you to ask about Luna." She glanced over her shoulder at Luna. "The last Gala Luna attended before... before, it was still in the 'glorified picnic' phase, as Megan put it. It was more pie and carnival than pomp and circumstance. She's had a bit of a difficult time adjusting, to be honest."

Twilight's face fell. "I had no idea." She scratched her chin with a hoof. "Then again, now that I think about it, there's probably a lot of culture shock with her."

Celestia nodded. "Cadance and I have been helping her along, and Megan, Molly and Danny's return have helped her out a _lot_. Ponyville's acceptance of her was also a great boon to her self-esteem. But my dear sister still has a long road ahead of her."

Any response was cut off as a hush fell over everyone in the room. Necks craned and heads turned to the entrance as Megan and her family entered. About a dozen ponies approached the sextet, their heads bowed low to them.

The barrier faded and Celestia stepped forward to the edge of the stairs. She spread her wings out and her horn lit up. "Everyone!" her voice boomed out, drawing everyone's attention to the Diarch of the Sun. "We wish to formally introduce to you Megan Richards and her family." She walked down the stairs, Luna following in lockstep with her. The crowd parted before the alicorns as they walked up to Megan.

"This is Mike, her husband; Danny, her brother; Molly, her sister; and her two daughters, Danielle and Michelle," Luna said, her voice carrying across the room as she pointed to each one in turn.

A voice sounded out from the crowd. "T-the Mag'ne?" a unicorn stallion stammered out, a mare beside him shrinking back slightly. "The Giver of Gifts? Defender of the Stable?"

Megan cleared her throat, gaining Celestia's attention for a moment. "We are going to have _words_ later." she growled out. She walked forward, but stopped halfway to the couple as everyone dropped their heads. "Please, I'm flesh and blood, just like you." She held out a hand. "My name is Megan, Mister..."

"I am Lifestyles, and this is my wife Robin," he said, motioning to her. "You're Megan, but the Mag'ne had many names."

There was a pause before Megan pasted a smile on her face. "Yes, and my real one is Megan, Mister Lifestyles. I helped out the ponies in the days of Dream Valley because they were my friends and they needed help." She held her arms out. "But you all did the hard work building this nation, and I must say, you did a great job with it."

Lifestyles blushed, smiling and bobbing his head. "Thank you, Mag'ne... thank you, Megan."

Megan looked around and sighed. She clapped her hands together, startling everyone still staring. "Well, don't stand around on our account!" she shouted, smiling. "This is the best party of the year, and you should all be enjoying yourselves."

Murmuring ran through the crowds and they backed up, turning back to their own conversations and activities. Megan let out a sigh and massaged her forehead. "This is gonna be a long night." she muttered. She let out a yelp as Celestia and Luna's heads suddenly entered her peripheral field of vision. "Don't _do_ that!" she hissed out.

Luna cleared her throat. "My apologies, Megan. Are you all right?"

Megan leaned in close to Luna. "Yes? No?" She shrugged. "I... don't know at the moment." She looked to Celestia. "Can we talk? Alone?"

Celestia slowly nodded. "Yes, of course." Her eyes glanced up. "Luna, I think it would be wise for you to go back to the greeting line."

Luna followed her sister's gaze and Megan turned around. All three saw the unicorn surrounded by various other ponies. Bits of her mane were already starting to shoot up and her right eye was half-closed. "I shall go assist your student." Luna replied. She leaned down and nuzzled Megan for a moment, before trotting off and up the stairs.

Mike, Molly, Danny, Danielle and Michelle approached Megan. "Megan, honey, are you..." Mike's voice trailed off and he reached a hand out to his wife.

Megan bridged the distance and took her husband's hand. "I'm fine," she replied. She looked to the rest of her family. "Celestia and I merely have to have a... talk, is all."

Danielle stepped around to the alicorn's side and leaned over. "If she uses your full name, run," she said, crossing her arms and nodding.

Celestia blinked twice. "I see, Danielle. I'll keep that in mind."

Molly spoke up. "If it's all right, I'm gonna wander around a bit, mingle and find the buffet table." She patted Megan on the shoulder and tilted her head to the side. "Don't go too hard on Celestia." she half-whispered before walking off.

Danny pointed to the top of the stairs. "I think I'll know what I'll be doing for a bit." Before anyone could say anything he grabbed his wheelchair's rims and _surged_ forward, deftly maneuvering through the crowd. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, leaned his chair back and rolled _right_ up, passing by a more than a few perplexed ponies. "Hi, everyone!" he called out, waving. The wheelchair slowed to a stop next to Luna and Twilight and he spun around. "I'm Danny, and I knew Luna and Celestia way back when." He jabbed a thumb at her and held out his other hand to a pegasus. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Luna slowly smiled and bowed her head. "This is quite boring," she said to him.

Danny shrugged. "We'll make it fun, then." He looked to Twilight. "Right?"

Twilight covered her mouth with a hoof, but a giggle still escaped. She merely nodded before turning to the next pony in line. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?"

Megan's mouth canted to the side before she waved Danny off. "All right, he'll be entertained for a bit." She looked to Danielle and Michelle and patted her daughters on the shoulder. "You two go and have some fun, but be back here in about ninety minutes, all right?"

Danielle nodded. "Sure, Mom." She jabbed Michelle in the arm. "Come on, let's go track down Pinkie or Dash," she said before running off.

Michelle ran off after Danielle. "Let's find Rarity, too!" she cried out, grabbing her dress and tugging it up slightly as to not trip over it as she followed Danielle.

Mike met Megan's eyes. "I think I'll track down the buffet table as well." He patted the cummerbund right across his stomach. "Getting a little hungry." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you." he said, tilting his head to the side and whispering in her ear for a moment.

Megan's brow furrowed, but she nodded and returned the kiss. "Love you, too." She focused on Celestia. "Okay, there some quiet little hall we can talk in?"

Celestia spun about on a gilded hoof. "Please follow me," she said, leading Megan to a small archway that led out of the main hall. The pair found themselves in a narrow hallway, away from prying eyes and ears. Celestia's horn glowed for an instant and the background noise of the Gala vanished. She looked to Megan and swallowed. "Are you mad with me?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Megan opened her mouth, but hesitated. "No." she finally admitted. "Not with you, but with this whole 'Mag'ne' situation." She threw her hands up into the air. "I was never one for too much pomp or circumstance, even back in the old days." She leaned against a wall and gently traced a finger across the patterns carved into it. "Now the ponies are bowing and worshiping me and my family." She looked to Celestia. "I know Star Swirl and Spellion had their reasons and at the time it made sense, but dammit, right now." She clenched her fist in frustration and smacked it into the wall with a dull _thud_. She suddenly winced and waved the now-throbbing fist in the air. "Ouch, not smart!"

Celestia bit her lip, but her sides gently shook with pent-up laughter. She leaned her head down and Megan's hand glowed slightly. "Your temper was always well hidden, but it could come out when ponies least expected it."

Megan unclenched her fist and flexed her fingers. "Thanks, Celestia." She raised her hand and patted the alicorn's face. "Like I said, I'm not mad at you, or Luna, nor really anyone here. Star Swirl and Spellion, though, or the Moochik and those damned prophecies you told me about..." She threw her hands up into the air.

"They did it with the best of intentions, and look at it this way, at least they're not cowering from you or your family." Celestia said, winking.

Megan tilted her head down and stared at Celestia. "Don't you dare think you're too old, powerful or big for me to take you across my knee." she said, extending a finger with each condition.

Celestia stared back. "You wouldn't."

Megan smirked. "Probably not, but maybe." She shrugged. "There's still a lot of things I need to ask, to find out, like what happened to the humans who used to live here." She held up a hand. "But we'll get to that later."

Celestia nodded. "Later, yes, but I can tell you they didn't die out, but rather they... went away." She shrugged her head. "That's all I can say for now. It was almost like the elves from those old 'Lord of the Rings' novels you brought over once."

* * *

><p><em>"But why?"<em>

_The Moochik shrugged. He, Celestia, Luna and Wind Whistler stood outside his house, a squat, mushroom-shaped abode. "It's our time to leave," he said. "There are new horizons for us out there; new places for us to go and new things to do." He spread out his arms. "This world belongs to you, now." He reached out and gently brushed Celestia's muzzle. "I know you'll make something wonderful with it."_

* * *

><p>Megan's eyes widened. She raised a hand and opened her mouth, but stopped and waved Celestia off. "Tomorrow, or later tonight," she finally said. "I promised Applejack I'd put in an appearance at her apple stand, and I am not breaking my word there, and you've still got a lot of guests to greet, I'm guessing."<p>

Celestia arched her head back and stared at Megan out of the corner of her eye. "Megan," she exclaimed, "are you thinking of using your position as the Mag'ne to help Applejack sell foodstuffs at the Grand Galloping Gala?" She held a foreleg to her forehead, letting out an overly dramatic sigh.

Megan stared at her for a moment. "Well, it's not under my control if others wish to sample her wares after I say how good her stuff is. I'm simply expressing my opinion of what she makes." She waved a hand to the door at the end of the hallway that led back to the Gala. "Shall we?"

Celestia turned around and the pair began walking back. "We shall."

* * *

><p>Molly moved through the crowd. She held a plate of snacks in one hand and a drink in the other. She paused every few steps as someone acknowledged her. "Yes, hi," she said, a smile pasted on her face. "It's nice to meet you, even though I won't remember you two seconds from now." she said, the last part muttered.<p>

She walked through a door, into the open air and rounded a corner. She dropped onto a bench and looked up at the night sky.

"Rough night?"

Molly shrugged. "Probably not as rough as Megan's or Celestia's, especially with how-GOD!" she suddenly shouted, sliding to her right onto the grass and throwing out her arms. Her plate and glass flew into the air, but their movement was quickly arrested by the glow of familiar glow of telekinesis, the food and drink settling back.

Molly held a hand to her heart as a unicorn stallion in dress uniform slid off the bench. "Herd, are you all right?" he asked, holding out a hoof. "I'm really sorry about startling you like that."

"Just fine," Molly gasped out. She took his hoof and allowed him to pull her upright. "As soon as my heartbeat goes down to below triple digits, I'll be even better." She looked him over, then to the pink alicorn still sitting. "Captain Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, I presume?"

Cadance stood up and turned to face Molly. "Yes, but to my friends, Cadance is more than enough. You are Molly, correct?"

Molly nodded. "Correct, Princess," she said, curtsying.

Cadance rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be so formal, Molly. Herd knows it's never really sat too well with me."

Molly snorted. "Man, no wonder you and Megan got along so well." Her eyes wandered about, focusing on her plate and glass as they floated back to her. She reached out, grabbed them and sat back down. "Thanks." she said between bites.

Shining Armor and Cadance sat back down as well. "How's the Gala?" Shining Armor asked. "From what I've read about the past, this is a bit more formal than what you're used to?"

Molly drained the last of her glass and let out a gasp of air. "Just a bit." she said, grinning. She glanced to him. "We got a little formal when King Blueblood was around, but even he loosened up after the first few. The third one, he didn't even bring his crown." She motioned to him with her empty glass. "But times change. Back then it wasn't too fancy because it couldn't be too fancy. We were rebuilding Ponyland. So seeing Celestia and Equestria able to put a party like this on is actually pretty heartening."

Cadance smiled. Her horn glowed and a tea cup floated to her lips. "I've read so much about Ponyland and Dream Valley. I've probably spent a few year's worth of time I the Vault, reading up on Earth as well." Her wings fluttered and her ears twitched. "I would so have loved to lived back then."

Molly's jaw tightened.

* * *

><p><em>The gray river of slime crested the hill, uncountable eyes staring up into the sky and all around. The land itself was swallowed and inundated by the eldritch soup, the luckiest able to escape the soul-tainting Smooze...<em>

* * *

><p>"No, I don't think you'd like it as much as you think," Molly finally replied, staring down at her plate. She chewed on a tiny sandwich. "Things could get pretty damned dicey back then."<p>

Cadance swallowed. "I'm sorry, Molly. That was a bit flippant of me, wasn't it." Her ears folded flat against her skull and she let out a mild whinny.

Molly sighed. "Nah, it's all right, Cadance. Old memories, you know? I don't exactly have rose-colored glasses on concerning my time back then." She straightened up and turned her head to the pair. "Actually, do you know-"

"It's slang we have here," Shining Armor said, winking.

A bark of laughter escaped Molly. "Okay, fair enough." She shifted a bit on the bench and pointed off to the distance. "Actually, did you two want me to leave? I think I may have been interrupting a moment between you two."

Shining Armor looked to Cadance for a moment before turning back to Molly. "You're fine where you are, Molly. Take a load off." His gaze drifted down to her feet. "Although Herd knows how much those tiny things feel at the end of the day."

Cadance slid a wing over her head and groaned. "Shiny..."

Molly merely set down her empty plate and glass onto the ground beside the bench before reaching over and swatting at Shining Armor. "I have _hands_, so I can do this!" Her eyes flashed as each blow was deflected by a flash of Shining Armor's shield. "Hey, no fair!"

Shining Armor's nostrils flared with a snort. "Well, yeah!"

The pair continued for a few minutes before Molly threw her hands into the air. "Okay, I give!" she shouted, laughing all the while. She leaned back and stared up at the sky. "Damn, Luna did a great job with the sky."

Shining Armor and Cadance followed her gaze. There was silence among the three for a few minutes. Cadance finally spoke up. "Does the night sky look like this on Earth?"

Molly shrugged. "It's not as bright as where I live. Nightlights and all. Safer, though. It's a lot better than stubbing your toe when you're out in the dark." She held up a hand and jabbed a finger at Shining Armor. "And do _not_ comment to me about hooves!"

Shining Armor looked away. "I wasn't going to say anything," he said, his lips puckering slightly.

Cadance slid off the bench and extended a wing to Molly. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm getting a bit hungry and restless. Care to come with me and dive back into the crowd?"

Shining Armor jumped off the bench, sidling up to Cadance. "Where you go, I follow," he stated, staring into her eyes.

Cadance leaned forward, puckering her lips... but suddenly pulled away and looked over at Molly. "Coming?"

Molly blinked. "Wait, seriously? Aren't you two..." She waved a finger from Cadance to Shining Armor.

Cadance looked to her coltfriend for a moment before looking back to Molly, Shining turning to look at her as well. "We can have a bit of private time later. For now, we'd like to get to know our new friend better." She extended a wing and waggled the tips at Molly. "Well, come on!"

Molly smiled and stood up. She walked over to the pair and the three walked off and back to the thick of the Gala.

* * *

><p>Applejack let out a sigh and slumped her head against her stand's countertop. She tapped the money drawer with a hoof, hearing muffled jingling of the few bits she had made off of one pie that a pegasus had bought when she first set up shop. Since then, nothing.<p>

Various ponies walked by, not even giving her or her wares a second glance. "Ah, what was I thinkin'?" she muttered. "Nopony'd want mah home-cooked food when they got that fancy-schmancy stuff right inside." Her head lifted slightly as Mike walked up. "Howdy, Mike. What can I do fer yah?"

Mike looked over her food, then leaned back and looked at all the others standing around, chatting amongst themselves. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ten-bit coin. "What can I get for this?" He held up his other hand. "And do NOT tell me it's on the house, either."

Applejack opened her mouth, but eventually shrugged. "Thank ye kindly, Mike. You're a real gentlestallion... er, gentleman I mean." She place a carton of apple fritters on the counter.

Mike opened it up, held it over his nose and inhaled. "Hmm, this smells great!' he said, his voice shooting up. He turned around and began eating the fritters. "Man, Applejack!" he half-shouted, smiling as more than a few turned his way, "these are delicious! Much better than the food inside, that's for sure!"

Applejack's eyes darted about as a few ponies walked up to her stand. "Mike, what are yah-"

Mike turned around and leaned over, coming to within a few inches of Applejack. "Megan's a bit busy with Celestia at the moment. She'll be over as soon as she can, but I figured I can at least get the ball rolling for you." He winked at her, smiling as well.

Applejack bowed her head to him. "Mike, don't ever change."

A pegasus mare with a pair of pince-nez glasses firmly affixed to her muzzle trotted up. She looked over Applejack's food before motioning to a glass bottle of cider. Applejack gave it to her and she popped it open with a twist of her wings. The crowd around her murmured as she took a sip... and then chugged the entire bottle down. "May I have another, please?" she asked, reaching into a saddlebag and pulling out several coins.

Applejack's eyes widened and her mouth stretched into a wide grin. "O-of course, ma'am!" She placed another bottle on the counter and swept the bits into her change drawer. "Would yah like a slice o' pie with that, too?"

The mare looked up to Mike, who gave her a thumbs up. Her brow furrowed at the gesture. "That means... it's good?"

Mike looked down at his hand before smacking his forehead with the other. "Oh, I can be so dense sometimes. Yes, Miss. This means it's delicious." He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a few more coins. "I'll take a slice, actually. The fritters put me in the mood!"

The other ponies began digging into their pockets for bit, or in the case of unicorns, levitating them out. Applejack held up a foreleg. "All right, now iffn' yah please form a straight line. I can serve yah better this way."

Mike turned to walk off, but stopped short before bumping into a pair of ponies. "Oh, sorry!" he said, holding up his arms and backing off.

The pair stepped back as well. One was a unicorn stallion with a light blue mane, a monacle over his left eye and a cutie mark of three golden crowns. He wore a rather dashing tuxedo top, almost identical to the one Mike wore. His companion was a rather graceful-looking mare, with a pink mane, long legs and a cutie mark of a fleur-de-lis. She wore a rather simple white dress. "I say, not a problem," the stallion said, smiling. His monocle floated up and towards Mike. "I do say, Mister... Richards? Mike Richards!" He extended a hoof. "My name is Fancy Pants, my good sir, Chancellor of Equestria. A pleasure to meet you!"

Mike grasped Fancy Pants' hoof and gently shook it, bowing at the waist. "Thank you, Chancellor."

Fancy Pants chuckled. "Fancy Pants is fine, good sir." He withdrew his hoof and pointed to his companion. "This is my wife, Fleur de Lys."

Fleur bowed her head. "An honor to meet you, Mike. You and your family honor Equestria by attending the Gala."

Mike's cheeks reddened and he pulled at his shirt collar. "Ah... you two won't be bowing, will you?"

Fancy Pants' monocle jumped. "Bowing? Why, of course not." He leaned in close to Mike. "I saw Megan at the reception area and heard her words. She and her siblings have earned every iota of respect accorded to her, but some of our contemporary's actions were a bit over the top and embarrassing, no matter how well-intentioned." He glanced to Applejack's stall, now with a rather long line stretching back. "Although sometimes over the top _can_ work, wouldn't you say?"

Mike shrugged. "It was for a good friend. And truth be told, it was kind of fun, too."

Fancy Pants chuckled, but he let out a sigh as he looked to the line. "Well, it might be a while before Fleur and I can get some of this wonderful food, it seems. A shame, too." He stuck his nose into the air and sniffed. "Simply divine!"

Mike turned to the stand and underhand tossed some coins. "Applejack, two cartons of fritters, if you please!" He held up his hands as two cartons sailed his way, catching them. He turned to Fancy Pants and Fleur and held them out. "Hands, very useful," he said, winking.

Fleur's horn glowed and the cartons floated out of his grasp. "Horns, also handy in a pinch," she said, returning the wink.

Mike chuckled, and his expression brightened even more as Megan walked up. "Hey!" he said. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a quick hug and gave her a kiss. "How was it between you and Celestia?"

Megan shrugged. "Got some stuff off my chest, but nothing major. I mean, I wasn't mad at _her_." She leaned forward and looked down the long line at Applejack's stand. "Okay, impressive." She held her face and sighed. "I guess maybe I took too long with Celestia."

Mike shook his head. "Things come up, Megan. You can't be everywhere for everyone."

Megan's eyes shifted, but she remained silent.

* * *

><p>Danny looked around at the ponies, zebras and even the giraffe gathered around his wheelchair. Luna stood behind him and Twilight was to his left. He waggled his fingers at them. "Okay, want another one?" At their eager nods he flipped through the photo album in his lap before stopping at one. It was Celestia, barely more than a foal and sitting in a high chair. A bowl of food was in front of her, and her muzzle was coated in something gray and shiny. Megan stood off to the side, spoon in hand...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"And here comes the choo-choo train!" Megan said, waggling a spoon in front of Celestia. "Open wide for the num-nums!"<em>

_Celestia waved her hooves around and laughed. She suddenly ducked her head right_ into _the bowl and began munching on the baby food inside it._

_Megan looked to Heart Throb, who was shaking with laughter. "Lemme guess. No spoons for the foals?"_

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around Danny let out chuckles at the image. "I do say!" one pony declared. "It's rather... refreshing to see our fair princess so down to Equus!"<p>

"Indeed!"

"Jolly good photos, Danny. Jolly good, indeed!"

The zebra and giraffe smiled at the presentation; the Diarchs seemed a bit more real to them, now that they were being shown a bit more down to Equus.

Twilight stood up and gently leaned on the wheelchair's armrest, close to Danny's ear. "Danny, do you think this is a good idea? It seems a little... embarrassing for the Princesses. They deserve respect, after all."

Luna bent her head down. "Twilight, if Celestia and I cannot take a little ribbing, then we are poor rulers indeed," she said, winking at her. "I've learned to 'loosen up' quite a bit these past few days, and not take myself so seriously." She spread her wings out. "Now, Danny! Show an embarrassing photo of myself!"

Danny tilted his head back. Okay, if you insist." He leafed through the pages, finally stopping on the photo of a stage. Five ponies were scattered about, musical instruments set in front of them. A young Luna was in the foreground, older than Celestia in the previous photo but still a cutie mark-less filly. A microphone stand was in front of her...

* * *

><p><em>Luna cleared her throat, producing some mild feedback through the speakers. "And now, our song for the talent show!" She looked around as the other ponies readied their instruments, then curled the microphone stand in her forelegs and brought it close to her muzzle:<em>

_Shout! Shout! Let it all out!_

_These are the things I could do without. Come on – I'm talking to you!_

* * *

><p>Luna ducked her head and her wings covered her head, her horn barely peeking out from among the feathers. "Oh, I remember that..." Her wings folded back and she stomped on the floor, sending everyone around hopping into the air. "We won first place!"<p>

The spectators glanced among themselves before looking up at Luna and lightly stomping the floor in applause. "Good show, your majesty!"

Danny looked to Twilight and motioned to her with his hand. "See?"

Twilight shrugged. "I guess, but it's still just so... odd." She rubbed her chin and arched an eyebrow. "I've always seen Princess Celestia as the apex of perfection, as the guiding light of Equestria. I... never even _thought_ of her as a filly or foal or young like this." She let out a sigh. "It's not too bad, just odd for me. A little disconcerting, too."

A voice from behind sent Twilight hopping into the air. "Oh, I don't know, Twilight. A little laughter's good for the soul," Celestia said, walking up to Luna's side. "Good to see you again, Luna."

Luna smiled and bobbed her head. "And good to see you again as well, sister."

Celestia cocked her head to the side and eyed the picture Danny was showing. "Oh, I remember that! You beat out Baby Surprise's comedy routine and Little Mimic's magic show!"

Twilight's head bobbed up and down. "Princess Celestia!" she cried out. "I'm so glad to see you... finally," she said, muttering the last word under her breath. She approached the Princess, but stopped and glanced back at Danny. "I'm sorry about the photos. He just pulled out the album, and then waved it around and everyone gathered around him."

Celestia blinked. "Well, it's good to see you as well, my prized pupil, but I don't see why you're apologizing for the photos." She leaned over and looked down. "Oh, Danny! You're going easy on us," she said, winking.

Danny shrugged. "I'm saving the really embarrassing ones for when you finally meet with Earth's leaders."

Twilight blinked. "What?"

The Diarchs exchanged a glance. Luna nodded to Celestia, and the Princess of the Sun walked around to the front of the group. Luna stepped back, letting out a sigh as Celestia began greeting various Gala guests.

Danny rolled backwards, Twilight following. "Luna, you all right?"

Luna opened her mouth, but stopped. Her brow furrowed. "I... do not know. The Gala _has_ been enjoyable, to an extent." She looked to the high ceiling and a chandelier hanging from it. "Everyone here has been polite to me, and seem to genuinely want to meet me. I've spent a lot of time with Celestia and the comments about my night!" She thrust a hoof into the air. "They love it!"

"We love your night, Princess Luna!"

"And I love you!" Luna shouted back at the random comment. She looked back to Danny, but her shoulder sagged. "Truly, the Gala for me has not been bad. But... it's so formal." She glanced to the side, her gaze drifting back through time. "Before the Nightmare; Equestria was still small. The Gala was more a celebration of making it through one more year. We played, ate lots of food, sang songs and made grand fools of ourselves."

Danny looked back over his shoulder at the stallions in tuxedos and the mares in formal dresses. "Now it's a fancy party for grown-ups." He looked back to Luna. "I remember those early Galas. They were small because we didn't have much to celebrate _with_."

Twilight's gaze drifted to Celestia. "This night isn't quite what I've been expecting either. I was hoping I could spend a lot of time with Celestia, but she's either greeting guests or talking with Megan." Her head turned to face Luna and she swallowed. "I mean, not that it hasn't been great with you, P-Princess Luna!" she shouted, flinching slightly and waving a hoof frantically in the air.

Princess Luna stepped forward, looming over Twilight, but the Diarch smiled and bent her head down. "I know the feeling," she admitted, winking. She let out a sigh. "You're right, Danny. I too am glad we have more to celebrate with, but there's not much else to do around here." She grunted and her mane waved about. "There's not even a... a horseshoe-throwing pit, for Herd's sake!"

There was a sudden _rustling_. Luna's body shifted from side to side. She turned around as Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared, standing on her back and loin. She pushed her pillbox-style hat forward and snarled. "Not even a horseshoe pit!" she cried out. "I can't believe it!" She hopped off Luna's back and rushed over to a wall. "Where is it?" she muttered, looking over the intricate carvings in the sandalwood. "Ah, ha!" she suddenly cried out. Pinkie tapped a certain section and the panel retracted, allowing her to pull out a half-dozen horseshoes, a wooden stake, a hammer and a rake. She galloped down the stairs, drawing stares from everyone. "Follow me!"

Danny jabbed a finger at the retreating Pinkie, then at Luna's back. His finger waggled between the two. "How did – I mean where did – " He locked eyes with Twilight. "How did she do that?!"

Twilight merely shrugged. "It's Pinkie Pie. That's all there really is to it."

Danny leaned back in his chair, but quickly shot forward and grabbed his chair's armrests. "Danielle? Michelle? Where'd you come from?"

Danielle and Michelle stood right behind Luna, expressions of confusion on both their faces. "I... don't know, Uncle Danny," Danielle finally said. She patted herself down. "One minute we were in a large ballroom, sitting at a table."

"And bored out of our _skulls_," Michelle groused, crossing her arms and pouting.

Danielle's head bobbed back and forth before she finally shrugged. "Well, yeah," she admitted. She held out her hands. "And then we were here with Pinkie Pie." She looked to Michelle. "What happened?"

Michelle shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope we can have some fun. The music was too slow."

Pinkie Pie suddenly reappeared next to Danny. "I've got it all set!" she shouted, turning around and galloping back down the stairs. She paused halfway and looked back up. "Well, what are you waiting for?!"

Celestia spoke up. "Luna, Danny, Michelle, Danielle, go on ahead. Twilight and I will catch up later."

Twilight blinked. "I-we will?"

Celestia waved her over with a wing. "But of course!" She inclined her head to a pair of zebra standing before her. "Several attendees have inquired about you, and I'd like to introduce my prized pupil to them."

There was a purple blur and Twilight was suddenly beside Celestia, foreleg extended. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle!"

Danny blinked and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay, she's all set. Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie's head whipped back and she let the horseshoe fly. It landed halfway to the stake, bouncing a bit on the grass. "Aww, I was hoping for a ringer!"<p>

Danny rolled up beside her, gripping a horseshoe of his own. He, Danielle, Michelle, Luna and Pinkie were in one of the courtyards, a stake hammered into the grass about forty feet away. There was a somewhat large crowd of onlookers surrounding the quartet. "Not too shabby." He leaned back and heaved the horseshoe, landing closer but not quite reaching the stake. "Darn, a bit out of practice." He leaned back. "Surprise and I had an epic tournament one Gala."

Danielle snapped her fingers. "That's right! Mom wrote about it in one of the 'My Little Horsey' novels." She pulled out her smartphone and turned it on, but her face fell. "No signal out here!"

Danny blinked. "You expected a signal out here?"

"Worth a shot." Danielle stepped up to the throwing line. She tossed the horseshoe into the air and it landed just shy of the stake. "Ugh, so close."

Michelle looked at the horseshoe she held. "Pinkie Pie, why did you have all this stuff hidden in a wall panel in Canterlot Palace?"

Pinkie Pie adjusted her dress and smoothed down some wrinkles. "I have them hidden all over Equestria for horseshoe-related emergencies." She stood up on her hind legs, leaned back without losing her balance and snatched a tray of snacks from a waiter with her teeth. "Hmm, thank you!"

Danny let out a sigh. "If you're not somehow related to Surprise, I'm Discord."

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash's jaw stretched a bit as a yawn threatened to escape her, but she kept her mouth clenched. She sat at a table in a VIP section, occasionally glancing over at the Wonderbolts and the throng of ponies surrounding the main reason she wanted to come to the Gala. Her wings fluttered slightly. "This is <em>so<em> lame." She groused. She looked across the table to her dining companion. "Was this why you wanted all of us to stick together, so you could show us around?"

Spike looked up from his overflowing mound of food that he had snatched from all over. "Pretty much." He opened his mouth and began tossing the food down his throat into a seemingly endless gullet. "I sneaked into a Gala one year before Twilight and I came to Ponyville." he said, voice muffled by his repast. "I think Princess Celestia had to carry me back home after." He tapped his chest. "If I ever become King of the Dragon Clans, any party I have is gonna be rocking!"

Dash smiled at her friend's antics, but her expression quickly reverted back to one of ennui. She kicked the air with her hooves. "This is _so_ boring!"

Spike rubbed his chin. "I know a spot just around the corner from Canterlot Palace called Donut Joe's. It's five minutes from here and has _great_ food and coffee. Twilight used to go there during late-night study sessions." He waved Dash close to the center of the table. "He's got some _really_ good stories about her from back then."

Dash's ears perked up. She hopped into the air, flew over to Spike, slid her forelegs underneath his armpits and shot off. "First round's on me!"

* * *

><p>Applejack slowly counted out bits and jangles, keeping track of every last one that she had earned. Her eyes gleamed as the numbers increased. Thoughts of new equipment, of Granny Smith's hip surgery, of a new barn danced before her eyes. She happened to glance at a pair of scrolls rolled up on the counter, each one a contract given to her by a businesspony after they bought her food. "I'll have Big Mac look over these tomorrow." she said to herself, sweeping them into a drawer and locking it.<p>

Flashes of white and pink caught her eye. She looked up to see Rarity and Prince Blueblood standing before her. The former's dress was slightly disheveled, with part of it wet for some reason. The latter's muzzle was thrust high into the air as he regarded the few offerings left in the stand.

Applejack tipped her hat to the pair. "Well, howdy, yah all." she said while smiling. She waved a foreleg around at the mostly-empty shelves. "Sorry, but almost all mah wares were sold out hours ago." She let out a chuckle. "Oh, Rarity, yah should've seen the line I had."

Blueblood's muzzle lowered. "Hmm, apple pie, some hay fries and two bottles of apple cider. Rather common fare here, Miss Apple."

Rarity's head shot over. "What?" she said, her voice rising. She turned her head in Blueblood's direction, her teeth grinding together. "That's not fair at all." She spun around, facing the stallion directly. "Applejack's wares may be 'common', but her baked goods are some of the best in Canterlot Province-neigh, all of Equestria!" She stalked forward, forcing Blueblood back a few paces. "You have no right to insult her like that! She's done nothing to you!"

Applejack smiled and bowed her head. "Thank ye kindly, Rarity."

Blueblood's eyes narrowed slightly and his posture tensed. He turned to Applejack. "No, she hasn't." His horn glowed and a hundred bit coin floated over, landing on the counter. "My apologies for the rude comments, Element of Honesty." The two bottles floated up and over to him. He tipped one to Applejack before turning back to Rarity. "May we talk alone?"

Rarity's entire body shook, but she turned to Applejack, her mouth twitching. "If you'll excuse me, Applejack," she said, following Blueblood. The pair rounded a corner, finding themselves in a dead end. Rarity waited for Blueblood to turn to her before raising a foreleg and shaking a hoof right in his face. "All right, you arrogant cur. Perhaps you could inform me why I shouldn't threaten you with grievous bodily harm and then act upon said threats?!" She leaned forward as he opened his mouth. "I always follow through on my intentions, you see."

Blueblood swallowed and a fine sheen of sweat appeared right below his horn. "Yes, I suppose you would..." He cleared his throat. "Let us lay the cards on the table, Rarity Belle. Why are you here at the Gala? And what interest do you _really_ have in me?"

Rarity's brow furrowed. "W-well I came here to find true love, to find my prince charming!" She snorted. "It turns out all that was just a bit of foalish fantasy."

Blueblood waved her off. "Oh, please! Don't act like you're some wide-eyed idealist, my dear Miss Belle. You're here to try and marry into nobility." He held up his own hoof a few inches from her mouth. "And don't try to deny it, either. I know you, Miss Belle. Auntie Celestia's talked a lot about you and the other Elements of Harmony, and I've done my own research. You're enraptured with Canterlot and high society. "

Rarity pushed his hoof away. "And so what? Besides, it's not like I'd court just anypony around here. I'm in it for love, here."

Blueblood nodded. "Admirable, but a line I've heard a thousand times." His face took on a rather smug expression. "Do you have _any _idea how many mares have said they were in it for 'true love', only to find them trying to get the numbers for my bank accounts? Now Auntie is normally a great judge of character, but even she's wrong on occasion."

Rarity's entire body shook. "How dare you lump me with some common trollop!" she shouted.

The prince bared his teeth. "And how dare you think you should be treated any better when you admit you're here to marry up!" He rolled his eyes to the sky. "Time and time again I've been approached by mares with bit signs in their eyes and avarice in their hearts. They see me as a giant purse and ladder to the upper echelons." He fixed a glare on Rarity that sent her flinching back. "So you will excuse me if I don't take your word for there being a noble purpose behind your husband hunting!"

Rarity sucked in a breath. She paced back and forth for a minute before finally looking back at Blueblood. "You know what? You're right," she admitted, hanging her head. "I was more interested in the social ladder than love. And that _is_ wrong of me. I treated you like a target, not a stallion."

Blueblood eyed her. "But?"

Rarity let out a breath. "But if you weren't interested in me, then why didn't you simply send me away? Why string me along like this?"

Blueblood's jaw opened, but no sound came out. His cheeks flushed red and he kicked at the ground. "I... "

Rarity straightened herself up and adjusted her dress. "I did wrong. I admit it to you... and all of Equestria!" she said, her voice rising on the last words. Her mouth turned up at the corners. "What about you, Blueblood? What about your actions to me this evening?"

Blueblood snorted, but kept his gaze level. "I wronged you, Rarity Belle. I admit it to you... and I'm sorry."

There was silence between the two for a few minutes, neither one sure of what to do, what not to do or say. Finally, Rarity bowed her head to Blueblood before turning and leaving. She cantered back and forth, finally arriving at Applejack's stand. She let out a sigh, standing there.

Applejack looked her over before ducking her head down. She emerged with a large jug and a pair of glasses. She poured Rarity some smoky-brown liquid and slid the glass over to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

The glass floated up to the unicorn's lips and tilted back. Rarity drained the entire contents of it, her entire body twitching. "Ooh, wow!" She licked her lips and the glass floated back towards Applejack. "Not yet, but please pour another of those, darling. I might after a few more belts."

* * *

><p>Megan pitched a horseshoe high into the air. She let out a cry of triumph as it landed around the stake. "Ringer!" she cried out.<p>

Celestia and Luna let out overly dramatic groans, swaying their heads. "Not fair!" Luna cried out. "You've got hands!"

Megan barked a laugh. She, Luna and Celestia were at the horseshoe pit. It was close to midnight, and the Gala had almost wound down completely. By and large they were alone, their friends and family gathered elsewhere and preparing to leave. "Thank you," she said. "I had a good time." She looked down. "Celestia, Luna, may I ask a favor from you for tomorrow?"

Celestia blinked. "Of course. What?"

Megan clasped her hands together and twiddled her thumbs. "Any chance we could go into the Everfree Forest and visit the castle there?" She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "And no. I don't know why. I'd just like to visit it, if possible." She let loose with a chuckle. "God, I must sound so stupid here."

Celestia shook her head. "No, you don't sound stupid in the slightest." She walked over and wrapped a wing around Megan, pulling her in for a hug. "Would you like me to pack a lunch?"

Megan giggled. "Sure, why not?"

Luna glanced up at the moon. "The hour is late, and the Gala is almost done." She walked to Megan, leaned down and gently nuzzled her. "Thank you for coming," she said. "Tomorrow?"

Megan patted Luna's cheek and smiled. She glanced between the two alicorns. "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Obviously the song filly!Luna was singing was 'Shout' by Tears for fears. ;) Please read and review...<p>

Zerphryus-Because that series would not have fit for me. And... I rather dislike the 'masquerade' trope overall.

The Time Traveler-Thanks.

JusSonic-As you can see, quite. ;)

Richforce-well... Not too disastrous.

Dreadwing60-Thank you. :) And sorry, no freakout. As for alicorn Twilight... probably not. Simply because, to be honest, I don't like that episode.

Tito-Mosquito-Thank you. And yes, Danielle, Michelle and the rest of the CMC will be meeting them. It won't be pretty. ;)

RyuuMaster-G1 is the first version of MLP from the early 80's.


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Mike paced around the concrete floor of the house's garage. His truck and Megan's truck were both parked in the driveway, leaving the garage empty for him and his tools. He picked a clipboard up off the bench and skimmed a list of minor chores he had written for himself the night before after returning from the Gala and recovering from the teleportation back home. A radio was turned on, tuned to K-Colt. It was playing some nice background music from a band called the Rocking Beats and the occasional news bite.<p>

A small black car pulled over in front of the house, catching his attention. It stopped and a young woman in a black suit stepped out. She had long, blond hair that fell almost to her hips, violet eyes that seemed to take in everything and a somewhat serious expression betrayed by a twinkle in said eyes. Her suit was conservative; a knee-length skirt, flats and a buttoned-up jacket. "Mister Richards?" she said, stopping at the foot of the driveway. "My name is Minerva Yamamoto. I'm with the State Department." She reached into her jacket and pulled out an ID.

Mike's Adam's apple bobbed up and down before he walked down the driveway to Minerva and extended a hand. "Hello," he croaked out, reaching out and taking the ID from her. He looked it over before handing it back with a slightly trembling, somewhat grease-stained hand. He looked over his shoulder and up at the Rainbow Bridge, barely visible from this angle. "Sorry, Megan's... not home at the moment," he said, extending his hand once more to her.

A smile graced Minerva's features as she grabbed Mike's hand and pumped it twice. "That's fine. This is for you as well as her." She spread her arms out. "First off, I'd like to apologize to you and your family on behalf of President Abernathy for not getting in contact with you before now concerning the Rainbow Bridge. Chip Chase had quite a bit of information for us to digest. This is also a somewhat unique first-contact scenario, as this isn't technically the 'first' meeting between our two worlds. Not to mention them being right in our backyard, figuratively and literally," she said, chuckling.

A shaky laugh came from Mike. "W-well, Megan just wanted to help her friends out when they were in trouble."

Minerva nodded as she slid her hand out of Mike's grasp. "An admirable goal." She held her hands up. "Mister Richards, I swear to you. None of your family is in trouble in any way. My bosses are quite keen at this running as smoothly as possible. And as far as we can tell, no laws were broken."

Mike let out a breath and his shoulders lowered. "Thank you, Miss Yamamoto. I'm sorry. This is a bit overwhelming for me."

Minerva nodded and clasped her hands together on her abdomen. "That's fine, and please call me Minerva."

"Then no 'Mister Richards' for me," Mike replied.

Minerva smiled. "Well then, Mike, President Abernathy and the head of the National Security Council, Philip Provost, would like me to extend an invitation to the Diarchs and Equestria for the opening of diplomatic relations and even trade. There are also a few things to discuss with you and your family, but that can wait for everyone to be gathered together."

Mike rubbed his chin. "Well, Danny, Molly and I were planning on heading over for dinner about four o'clock. It's a near certainty Princess Celestia will be there at least. Luna would probably show up, too. Can you come over, then?"

Minerva rubbed her chin, leaving a small smudge of grease there. "I can be there for that," she muttered. She smiled at Mike and nodded to him. "Thank you, Mike. I'll be back in a few hours." She nodded to him before turning and walking back to her car.

Mike waved to her. "Minerva!" he called out. He waited for her to turn around before motioning to his chin. "There's a little smudge from..." He held up his hand, showing the grease still there.

Minerva looked at the palm of her hand, then tossed Mike an informal salute. "I'll wipe up before heading back to Washington." And with that, she opened the door and stepped inside.

The young agent pulled out a cell phone from her pocket, dialing a number. After a minute of extensions and answering services, she finally connected. "Mister Provost, this is Agent Yamamoto. I'll be having a meeting with the Diarchs later this afternoon. Yes, yes. I'm cautiously optimistic about the meeting. I'll make the offer then. Thank you. I won't let you down."

* * *

><p>Megan paced in front of her daughters, arms clasped behind her back while Celestia and Luna observed them. "You six will be all right?" she asked, stopping in front of Danielle and Michelle.<p>

Danielle held up a hand. "I know saying not to worry is pretty fruitless, but we'll be careful." She looked to the fillies standing next to them. "Right?"

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Dinky all smiled, the light playing a visual trick as a halo seemed to form around their ears.

Megan blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Right, right." She hugged Danielle, then Michelle before turning to the other four. "No tree sap this time?"

Applebloom let loose with a nervous chuckle. "Well, I cain't promise anything, Megan. But we'll sure as heck try!"

Scootaloo groaned and sat back on her haunches. "But we need to do something _really_ cool to get our cutie marks!"

Megan stared at the pegasus for a moment before looking back to her daughters. "It's not too late to get Twilight back and have her teleport you back to the house."

"Even though she passed out after getting us here?" Danielle deadpanned.

Megan waved her off. "Spike and I will pump her full of coffee. We can, I don't know, look up some old episodes of Mister Rogers on Youtube!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air.

Celestia's ears perked up at that. "Mister Rogers?" she asked. A smile formed on her muzzle. "That brings back memories..."

* * *

><p><em>Megan looked out at the dozen or so fillies and colts sitting down in front of the television and VCR set up before them. "You've all been good?' she asked, looking at each one of them. "Your chores are done?"<em>

_A chorus of affirmations rang out from the excited youngsters, their hooves waving in the air. Megan looked up at Wind Whistler, standing in the back. "I can assert that, yes, the young ones did indeed accomplish all tasks set out before them in an expeditious and efficient manner."_

_Megan blinked at her. "So... they're done. Good."_

_Wind Whistler flapped her wings and stomped on the ground. "I believe that's what I said, yes."_

_"Okay, then." Megan popped a VHS tape into the front of the VCR. "All ready?"_

_"Ready!"_

_"Ready!"_

_Megan stared daggers at Danny, sitting between Celestia and Luna. "Danny, what are you doing?"_

_Danny shrugged. "My chores and homework are all done." He pointed to the television. "Now, come on!"_

_Megan rolled her eyes and shook her head. She pressed the play button and the screen changed from one of static to a model town. The camera panned across tiny streets as an enchanting piano medley started up. The image changed to the interior of a house, the view sweeping across until focusing on a door that opened up..._

* * *

><p>"You brought over old tapes of 'Mister Rogers Neighborhood' for Celestia and Luna to watch?" Michelle asked.<p>

Luna looked to her sister. "Do you still have any of them?"

Celestia tilted her head from side to side. "I think so... yes!" she said, expression brightening. "After the visit to the castle, I can get the television and VCR out and we can rewatch them!"

Scootaloo's brow furrowed. "What's a television?"

Michelle dropped to one knee besides the pegasus and pulled out her phone. "It's a big box that gets signals, like your radio, but it also shows pictures. It's... like a movie screen for your house."

Scootaloo stuck a tongue out in a gagging motion. "Ugh, I hope they show more than educational junk and newsreels. That's almost all Las Pegasus puts out!"

Dinky turned her head in Scootaloo's direction. "But they're doing new stuff all the time. I heard somepony's actually trying to adapt the Daring Do novels for some sort of... series." She scratched her head, right behind her horn. "I dunno how they'd do that, though."

Danielle glanced to her sister and friends, then looked to Megan. "I think we'll be all set, Mom." She looked Megan over, noting the Colt peacemakers tucked into hip holsters, the Marlin 1894 rifle slung over her shoulder, the bandoleers of ammo and the backpack full of emergency supplies. "I think you'll be all set if any of your old enemies show up. Or that dragon decides to cause trouble again."

Megan looked herself over, shrugging. "Never hurts to be prepared." She hugged Danielle, then walked over and hugged Michelle. "You two be careful, and remember. Dad, Aunt Molly and Uncle Danny will be over for dinner tonight. Be at Twilight's library by four."

Danielle and Michelle returned their hugs. "We'll be alright, Mom," Danielle said, waving to Megan as she walked off to the Everfree Forest, Luna and Celestia flanking her. She looked to her sister and the fillies standing beside her. "So, where to? The treehouse?"

Applebloom shook her head as the Crusaders began walking back to Ponyville proper. "Nah. I don't wanna go to Sweet Apple Acres, at least not yet. Applejack's gone plum loco with those contracts she got from tha Gala last night. And..." She paused, shaking her head. "Big Macintosh was at breakfast with _Fluttershy_ of all ponies!" Her ears waggled around. "They were all giggly and stuff."

Danielle blinked as they passed by Sugarcube Corner. She waved absentmindedly at Pinkie Pie as she swept the front steps. "They... were together?" She slapped her forehead and dragged her hand down her face, groaning.

Michelle shrugged. "Well, they were all lovey-dovey last night at the Gala. They disappeared last night and didn't reappear until we left." She scratched her head. "So what was Fluttershy doing at Sweet Apple-"

"So, Dinky!" Danielle shouted, clapping her hands together, "did you get permission to go to the sleepover in two weeks?"

Dinky's head bobbed up and down. "Oh, yeah! Mommy and Daddy really want to meet you two, Daddy especially."

Danielle stopped in her tracks, but Michelle, looking to her right at Sweetie Belle, plowed into her, sending the two sisters stumbling and tumbling to the ground. Sweetie Belle's left foreleg clipped Michelle's right arm, sending _her_ into the dirt. Scootaloo, Applebloom and Dinky each followed suit, Dinky sliding in the dirt and leaving a small furrow.

Danielle groaned, sliding her hands under her body and pushing herself up to one knee. The sound of laughter and snickering caught her attention and she looked to her right, spotting a pair of earth pony fillies pointing at her and the other Crusaders. "Problem?"

The fillies, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, focused on the Crusaders. "Sorry," Diamond Tiara said, biting her lip in a vain attempt to stop laughing. "It's just I'm wondering, what are the daughters of the Mag'ne doing with these three losers?"

Silver Spoon pointed to Dinky. "Sorry, but, like, there's four losers now."

Dinky swallowed and her eyes watered. "I'm not a loser!" she cried out.

Silver Spoon snorted. "Yes, you are." She looked to Danielle and Michelle. "Like, seriously, why are you hanging with these four blank flanks when-"

"Shut. Up," Danielle said through gritted teeth. She marched right up to the pair and jabbed a finger down at them. "First off, Dinky is not a loser. She's a good friend of mine. Second, I will not have my friends bullied by you two. I don't know who the _hell_ you two are, and quite frankly I don't care. You're being complete jerks and I'd like you to leave." She pointed a finger down the street. "Now."

Diamond Tiara's face flushed red. "Why, how dare you! I'm Diamond Tiara, and my father is the richest pony in Ponyville!" She thrust her chin into the air. "Neigh, he's one of the richest in Canterlot Province itself!"

"And _my_ daddy owns some of the largest silver mines in all of Equestria!" Silver Spoon added.

Michelle stepped over to Danielle's side. "Are they _really_ trying that?"

Danielle shook her head and planted her hands on her hips. "I guess so, Michelle." She leaned forward. "For the record, our mother? She kinda sorta helped _found Equestria_!" She rolled her eyes. "Like you said, the Mag'ne's daughters?"

Applebloom rose to her hooves and trotted over to Danielle's side. "They always did have mouths that cantered faster than their brains, Danielle."

Diamond Tiara gasped. "Why, how dare you, you blank flanked hayseed!"

Michelle wrinkled her nose. "How dare _you_, you bully! Leave our friends alone and buzz off!"

Danielle blinked. "Wait, 'blank flanked'?" She leaned to the side, glancing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's flanks and their own cutie marks. "Your cutie marks are... a tiara and silver spoon." She clamped a hand over her mouth to smother the sudden laughter. "Oh, wow. And you're making fun of their lack of cutie marks. What do those mean? What are your special talents, precisely?"

By now, a small crowd had gathered around the eight. A pair of unicorns and an earth pony stood right outside Doctor Whooves' shop, silently observing the altercation.

Diamond Tiara shuffled around to present her cutie mark to Danielle and Michelle. "This tiara represents my skill in leadership and destiny to inherit Daddy's company." She waved a foreleg at Silver Spoon. "And hers represents her family's silver mines and her eventual taking over ownership of the mines."

Danielle shrugged and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm not really seeing that."

Silver Spoon rolled her eyes. "Like, what's your problem?"

Scootaloo's wings buzzed, lifting her a half-foot into the air. "What's _your_ problem? We weren't doing anything to you. We've _never_ done anything to you. But you two just _love_ bullying us." She dropped back to the ground. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon glanced to each other before focusing on Scootaloo. "Not really, chicken," Diamond Tiara said, baring her teeth in a fairly malicious grin.

A low growl rolled out of Danielle's throat. She clutched her hands into tight fists. "Good lord you are stupid." She advanced upon the two, who at least had the good sense to back up a few steps. "Let me again state who our mother is, all right? Megan. You know, the Mag'ne? Why you're continuing to harass and bully us is leaving me quite confused, actually."

Silver Spoon waved her off. "We're not, like bullying you or Michelle. You're cool! It's just _why_ are you, like, hanging with those four losers?"

Michelle walked over and stood beside her sister. "They're our friends. And they're cool, too. We have a lot of fun together. That's why we hang around them."

Danielle patted her younger sister on the shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "My sister's right, you two. Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Dinky are awesome to hang out with."

The four fillies, now flanking Michelle and Danielle, beamed at the two. "You're awesome to hang out with, too," Sweetie Belle said, standing at Michelle's side.

Michelle reached out and patted Sweetie Belle on the mane. "Thanks."

Diamond Tiara ground her teeth together. "Fine!" she shouted. "You don't want to hang with the coolest fillies in Ponyville-neigh, all of Canterlot Province-fine!"

Danielle snorted. "I already am hanging with the coolest." She dropped to one knee and held out her arms to the fillies standing by her. "I am a Cutie Mark Crusader, and I will help my friends find their cutie marks!" She thrust an arm into the air at the end, grinning.

Diamond Tiara thrust her muzzle into the air, turned and began trotting off. "Come on, Silver Spoon. Obviously Danielle and Michelle are not nearly as cool or awesome as we thought!" she said, her voice rising on the last few words.

Silver Spoon huffed and followed suit. "Maybe, like, we should tell our daddies about them?"

Danielle snorted. "Oh, yeah." She looked to Michelle. "Maybe we should tell our adoptive sisters about how bratty they are?"

Michelle's eyes narrowed as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stopped in their gait. "What sisters, Danielle?"

Danielle marched around to Diamond Tiara and knelt down. "Oh, Princesses _Celestia_ and _Luna_. You know, the Diarchs of Equestria?" She leaned in close to the filly. "Mom hates bullies. Dad hates bullies. Michelle and I hate bullies and I'd bet my entire book collection that the two alicorns she raised hate bullies too."

A fine sheen of sweat covered Diamond Tiara's and Silver Spoon's foreheads, matting down their manes to their polls. "You _wouldn't_!"

Danielle nodded.

Diamond Tiara's muzzle scrunched up. "What do you want, my allowance?"

The young woman's jaw dropped. "I..." She slapped her forehead. "Good lord, you _really_ don't get it. I want you two to stop bullying. No more. Leave my friends alone. Do you hear me?" She jabbed a finger at Diamond Tiara. "Leave. Them. Alone. And leave the rest of your classmates alone, too. Get it?"

The pair's heads bobbed up and down. "Got it!"

Danielle stood back up. "Good." She paused for a moment, but sighed and walked back to her friends. "So, what's up for today's Crusading?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor let out a chuckle. He had exited his shop at the commotion and was standing beside the two unicorns and earth pony that had left his shop earlier. "Well, good to see Dinky's in good hands,so to say." He looked to the trio. "Wouldn't you agree, agents?"<p>

The trio turned to him. "I don't know what you're talking about," one of the unicorns said.

The Doctor snorted. "Right, right." He waved them off and turned to reenter his shop. "Better hurry along! Your charges are wandering off and I don't think Celestia will be too pleased if they get hurt!"

* * *

><p>Megan stepped over a tree root, her eyes darting all around. She clutched her rifle in a two-handed grip, safety disengaged but finger off the trigger. She jumped at every strange sound and cry that echoed through the Everfree Forest. "You live here," she said, looking down at the fourth member of the little group. "Damned, but that takes guts."<p>

Zecora shook her head, chuckling. The zebra wore a brown cloak with hood and had a stick perfectly balanced over her left foreleg's shoulder. "The Everfree's mysteries are quite vast, but many of its dangers I've made past."

Megan chuckled slightly. "Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't be here guiding us. Thanks for this, by the way." She looked back to Celestia and Luna, trailing behind. "You two alright?"

Celestia nodded, letting out a breath. "The chaotic magic in the Everfree is playing havoc with my powers, but other than that I'm doing alright." She looked to her sister. "Luna?"

Luna's cheeks colored. "I am doing alright as well, sister." She looked around at the dense foliage that seemed to close in all around them. "All my fault," she muttered.

Celestia extended a wing and draped it over Luna's withers and back. "We can rebuild this," she said. "Together."

Megan looked to Zecora. "I hope your hut wasn't damaged by that dragon's antics or Spykoran's judgment."

Zecora shook her head. "The dragons did shake and roar, but I've been through worse before. My hut still stands, the walls all firm. Although the insides did shake and squirm."

Megan's eyes furrowed. "Okay..."

"About the way I talk, you have a question, but you balk?"

Megan's head drooped. "Sorry, sorry. Just the only other zebra I met during my original time here didn't speak in rhyme."

Zecora nodded. "In the Western Savannah, I was trained in mystical arts. The rhyming helps to remember the difficult parts."

Celestia spoke up. "Most zebras I've met don't rhyme," she said, her horn glowing as she telekinetically moved some branches out of the way.

The group entered a small clearing. A river blocked their path, along with a purple-scaled sea serpent lounging on some rocks. "Oh, hello!" Stephen Magnet exclaimed, stretching out and up. He spotted Celestia and Luna and bowed. "Your majesties, what an honor!" A hand snaked under a rock and pulled out a brush. "Oh, and my hair's such a mess!"

Zecora snorted and shook her head, her hoop earrings jangling about. "Stephen, your mane is fine. Could you please do a favor for some friends of mine?"

Stephen nodded. He swam about and extended his body from shore to shore, acting as a living bridge. "But of course!"

Luna's right eyebrow arched. She looked to Celestia. "Can't we just... fly them over?"

Celestia waved her off. "Oh, where's the fun in that?"

Megan looked over her shoulder, already halfway down Stephen's back. Her rifle was back over her shoulder, safety once again on. "Yeah, come on!" she shouted, waving the alicorns on. She finally reached the back of his neck and hopped onto the shore. She bowed before him. "Thanks, Stephen. And... sorry for almost killing you when we first met," she said, scratching the back of her head. "I thought you were trying to kill Applejack."

Stephen waited for Zecora, Celestia and Luna to finish crossing before standing back up. "Oh, not a problem, my dear. I know things didn't look so good from your perspective."

Megan smiled and waved to him.

Celestia lowered her head to Zecora's level. "Zecora, I thank you very much for your assistance in getting us this far. However, the journey to the Ancient Castle is a somewhat private one for us. And Luna and I should have no difficulties getting Megan there."

Zecora nodded to the alicorn. "If that is all, then I shall take my leave. But getting there shall be no breeze."

Luna's ears twitched. "Somewhat of a stretch for a rhyme, but I shall let it pass," she said, winking. "And I thank you as well."

Zecora pawed at the dirt. "I ask that you three take care, and to please be aware. The dangers in the Everfree are hidden, and can strike the unwary unbidden."

Megan pulled down her rifle and held it up. "We'll be careful, Zecora. Thanks for the help so far."

Zecora nodded as the three moved off. "They should be good, across this yard. I don't think Megan will let down her guard."

It was an uneventful trek the rest of the way to what was once Dream Castle, home of the ancient royal family and the place of the Last Stand of Queen Majesty against Tirac. Megan let out a whistle at the ancient edifice. A spire or two had crumbled, and the walls were showing wear and tear, but the majority of the fortress was still intact.

Celestia looked to Megan. "Megan, what are you looking for here, exactly?"

Megan opened her mouth, but her head drooped and she looked askance at a tree stump. "I... I don't know," she admitted. Her gaze swept over the castle and she stepped forward. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here at the castle or even in Equestria itself. It's not like you need me."

Luna stomped forward, her armored legs making deep imprints in the ground. "Megan Richards, never speak like that again," she said, spinning around to face her and dropped her neck down so the tip of her muzzle was inches from Megan's face. "Even in the highly unlikely event that there was nothing you could contribute to pony society – which is horse apples – you being around is more than enough. For all intents and purposes, you Danny and Molly were our parents." She stepped forward to Megan's right and leaned in close to her. "And we love you."

Megan bit her lip. She wiped her eyes, but tears still streaked down. She wrapped one arm around Luna's neck and the other around Celestia's. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just... I don't know anymore. What do I do? Do I do nothing? Something? Anything?'

Celestia's mane wrapped around Megan's head and arm. "The Gala last night alone shows you can't sit by and do nothing, Megan. It's not who you are. And a nation is _quite_ grateful for that."

Megan's entire body shuddered as she laughed. "Dammit, stop trying to defuse the tension," she muttered.

Celestia chuckled. "Sorry, old habits." She slid out of Megan's embrace and looked the woman in the eye. "Megan, no matter what you do or don't do or how you feel, know this. You are loved here. Even if we don't necessarily _need_ you here, we _want_ you here. All right?"

Megan nodded. "All right." Her mouth turned up slightly. "I guess you may be a silly pony, but I guess even now, I'm just a silly girl. The Mag'ne, Giver of Gifts, Defender of the Stable and Burner of Tuna Noodle Casserole!"

Luna leaned in over her shoulder. "And presenter of Mister Roger's Neighborhood. Can't forget that title to add to the overly long list." She leaned back and her eyes focused on one tower in the back. "While we're here, would you like to see where Twilight Sparkle and her friends saved my soul?"

Megan followed Luna's gaze. "Might be nice. And I can ask you some questions while we're going there, too."

* * *

><p>The walk to the tower in the back where the final battle of the Nightmare War was fought was uneventful, save for constant back-and-forth questions and answers.<p>

"They left?" Megan asked as she walked up a flight of stairs to the highest room in the tower.

Celestia nodded. "Under Wind Whistler's guidance, Luna and I cleared the smooze from their lands. But the grundles decided to set out for new land, far beyond even where our borders are now." She shook her head. "For all I know, they followed the Moochik to wherever he and Scorpan led the humans."

Megan shook her head. "Well, good for you two. What about the bushwoolies? Any of them not serving as the Princess Pony's honor guard?"

"Oh, yes," Celestia replied. "Just turn over a rock and you'll probably find at least a dozen or so."

Megan barked a laugh. She turned back just as she passed through a door and into a large room, taking up the entire floor. She looked around. "Wow."

Luna and Celestia stooped by her sides, flanking her. "This is where I was saved," Luna whispered.

Megan took a step forward, but Luna's wing shot forth, blocking her progress. "Luna?"

"There are sections of the floor that have weakened," she said, pointing to several patches where stones had begun to sink, the mortar no longer holding them fully in place.

Megan nodded. "Thanks, Luna," she said, patting her on the side of the head. She took one large step forward, looking around. "So Twilight and the others basically mastered the Rainbow of Light, here?"

Celestia nodded, smiling. "She did wonderfully. I had never been prouder."

Megan knelt down and picked up a handful of gravel, letting it dribble through her fingers. "I wish we could rebuild this. It was so beautiful back then." She looked herself over and barked a laugh. "Not that I can say the same for myself."

Celestia held a hoof up over Luna's mouth. "We've been slowly reclaiming the Everfree. An acre here, a copse of trees there. But it's been slow and quite difficult."

Megan stood back up. "Nothing worth doing is." She walked back to the alicorns and blew out a sigh. "Thanks..." She suddenly spun around, raising her rifle and aiming down the sights. "What was that?"

Celestia's ears pricked. "What was what?"

Megan brought her rifle back up and groaned. "Sorry, sorry. I just..." She shivered. "I felt something." She waved at the room. "I'm getting paranoid, that's all."

Luna nickered. "I believe being paranoid in Equestria and especially the Everfree Forest can only lengthen your lifespan, Megan." She stepped back and away from the door, allowing Megan clear access to it. "Are you ready?"

Megan nodded. "I am, and thanks for indulging me on this trip." She waved a hand in the air. "I guess I needed to see Dream Castle, maybe to say goodbye to it."

Celestia's eyes watered as the trio walked out of the room. "Maybe so long for now?"

Megan cocked her head to the side. "Works for me."

* * *

><p>The shadows <em>bled<em>.

Steaming, slimy ichor bubbled up from the darkest corners of the room. It slid across the floor, leaving bubbling stone in its wake. A rat tried to scurry past it, only to be engulfed and, with a final squeak, be dissolved.

The slime converged on the center of the room, piling on top in a putrid, quavering mass. Gradually, a general shape began to form. A body bubbled up while four stick-like legs propped it up. At the front, the body of a humanoid grew. Two masses drooped down from the sides, turning red and forming arms, while a horned head emerged from the top. Details of clothing and hair formed as a red face jutted out of the head, eyes cruel and pitiless.

_"Megan,"_ Tirac the Abomination croaked out. He looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers._ "I remember you, child. Oh, yes. You stopped my eternal night. I heard your name before you killed me so long ago."_

Tirac trotted over to a wall. He placed a fist on it and pushed. For a moment, the hand held its shape, but it quickly lost cohesion, collapsing into the wrist.

Tirac's lips curled back. _"Still not whole. Even with the power I stole from Luna, I still need flesh."_

The sneer changed to a smirk. _"Yes, yes. You owe me a new body, Megan, I shall take yours and be whole again. And then I shall conquer this planet and wipe out all that you hold dear."_ He raised his hands into the air, the tips of his horns crackling.**_ "Come forth, Ursa Minor!"_**

Deep in a cave near the border of the Everfree, the Ursa Minor, still in his mothers arms, stirred. He slowly woke up, extricating itself from her grasp and lumbering to the entrance of the cave.

Tirac held a hand up. _"No, not yet. The alicorns are still around."_ He waved a hand and a pair of vortices appeared over one of the windows, quickly widening. One showed the image of Megan, Celestia and Luna. While the other showed the star bear. _"Wait for them to leave, then strike. Bring Megan back unharmed."_ He cocked his head to the side. _"And on the off chance the unicorn who put you to sleep is around, stuff your ears full of gravel."_

Tirac nodded in satisfaction as the Ursa clawed at the cave's rock wall, gouging out great streams of rock. _"Soon, I shall be whole again. She who killed me shall let me live once more. And eternal night shall fall, never to rise again!"_

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

Time Traveler-Thank you. And I've seen that comic. Like it a lot. :D

JusSonic-Ah, a shame. Discord... not quite yet. ;)

Tito-Well, with Rarity and Blueblood... perhaps they could try again? ;) Thank you. :)


	29. Chapter 29

_At the Rainbow Bridge_

Megan and Spike shielded their eyes as a sphere of light formed, quickly dissolving. It left behind Twilight Sparkle, Mike, Danny, Molly, and a young woman in a business suit. Said woman slowly stood up and rubbed her forehead. "Okay, not as bad as I thought, but still disconcerting." She looked to Megan and extended her hand. "Ah, Missus Richards. My name's Minerva Yamamoto. I'm from the State Department."

Megan blinked and slowly extended her hand to Minerva. "Hello..." She glanced over at Mike, who was kneeling by Twilight with Spike. "Mike?!"

Mike glanced up and scratched the back of his head. "It's alright, Megan. We're not in trouble or anything. They want to work with us and no one's broken any laws." He looked over Twilight as she stood there, wobbling slightly. "Spike, is this normal for her?"

Spike hopped around Twilight, waving his arms in the air. "Twilight, Twilight?" He clasped his talons together and rocked back and forth. "I think I'd better write Princess Celestia and ask her to skip that meeting she's got with Fancy Pants. I'm worried!"

Everyone gathered around Twilight, who continued to wobble on her hooves. Her eyes closed and she kicked at the ground. "I... can't do this anymore," she finally said, her shoulder slumping. "I'm sorry, everyone. I don't know what it is, but teleporting across the Rainbow Bridge just _drains_ me so badly. Even with one or two passengers I feel like I'm on rubber legs and my head spins." She hung her head and sniffled. "I'm so sorry, everyone."

Spike wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug. "Aww, don't beat yourself up about this, Twilight. You did your best here, like you always do!"

Twilight leaned forward, partly into the hug and partly due to sheer exhaustion. "Thank you, Spike. But I still feel pretty bad about not being able to do this." She looked up to the hole. "I still don't know _why_ this tires me out so much. It's so frustrating!"

Danny rolled over to Twilight's side and gently ruffled her mane. "Hey, like Spike said, no worries, Twilight. We'll just use Celestia, Luna or Cadance as our taxi service."

Twilight whinnied and cantered back, breaking Spike's hug. "W-what?! The princesses? Danny, you can't be serious!" she half-shouted, staring at him with wide eyes. "They're the princesses!"

Danny shrugged and leaned back in his wheelchair. "Well... yeah? I changed Celestia and Luna's diapers for three years. They owe me for that."

Megan looked to Minerva. "Mike? Miss Yamamoto?" She waited for the younger woman to look up before motioning to the side. The three stepped aside. "Okay, what's up?" Megan asked. She raised her arms to her chest to cross them, but stopped and dropped them her sides.

Minerva chuckled. She laced her fingers together in front of her stomach and rocked slightly on her heels. "Well, President Abernathy wishes me to extend to you his apologies for not getting back to you before now. The information Mister Chase gave us was quite a lot to digest. He also wishes me to invite Princesses Celestia and Luna to Earth for talks and hopefully the opening of diplomatic channels and even trade." She looked around. "I'm guessing that might have to wait a bit?"

Megan nodded. "Ah, sorry about that. Luna's taking a nap and Celestia had a number of meetings to attend to before dinner tonight. They'll be along later, but beyond Spike and traveling there ourselves we don't have any real way to contact them, at least at the moment."

Mike sighed. "Sorry, Megan. I would've called, but getting a signal through is iffy at best most of the time." He looked around. "Danielle and Michelle off in Ponyville?"

Megan waved him off. "They're off at Sweet Apple Acres with the rest of the Crusaders. And don't worry about not calling, Mike. So Miss Yamamoto–"

"Please, 'Minerva' is fine."

A genuine smile lit up Megan's face. "Then just 'Megan' for me. Anyway, until Celestia and Luna arrive we can take you on a tour of Ponyville or get you something to eat."

Minerva pulled a piece of paper from her jacket pocket and handed it to Megan. "I'm also here to give you an offer to buy your property. We'd like to use the land to build an official embassy for Equestria, as well as a space bridge station for ease of transport across the Rainbow Bridge." She turned and glanced at Twilight, who was still sitting on the ground. "I think it would be better for all involved."

Mike sidled over to Megan as she opened the piece of paper. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads and their jaws went slack. They looked to each other, then to Minerva. Megan slowly folded the paper back up and, with exaggerated care, handed it back. "That is a... generous offer," she said, clearing her throat at the end. She and Mike stepped back, turned to each other, clasped their hands together and suddenly began jumping around in a circle, letting out whoops of delight.

Molly, Danny, Spike and even Twilight stared at the pair as they continued dancing about and whooping. Molly walked up to Minerva's side. "Okay, how much did you offer them? Or was there some sort of drug on the paper that reacts through touch and smell or something?"

Minerva's mouth formed a straight line. "State secret," she said, the corners of her mouth tugging up.

_Thud..._

Everyone looked to the Everfree Forest as the ground shook. Megan and Mike stopped hopping around and separated as Megan pulled her rifle off from where it hung from her back. "Okay, what the hell-" _thud _"was that?" she asked, sliding the safety into the 'off' position.

Minerva slid a thin laser pistol out of a shoulder holster and thumbed it on as the ground continued to shake. "I do believe that Everfree Forest of yours has some large predators? Manticores, timberwolves, an outcast dragon and even a bear the size of a house, for starters?"

Danny leaned down and scooped Twilight up into his arms. He placed her on his lap and spun around. "Okay, I think we should make for Ponyville and leave whatever's coming alone."

The outer edge of the Everfree suddenly exploded. Trees were ripped from their foundation, tumbling like tenpins and sending everyone rushing about to avoid being squashed. Branches snapped from trunks and leaves flew about as a translucent-blue bear emerged, yellow eyes wide with rage. Its left rear leg limped ever so slightly, a pale-gray burn mark marring its otherwise shimmering fur.

One large tree toppled over and landed right between Mike and Megan, separating them. Both dove away from it, Megan rolling for a bit before coming up to one knee. She raised her head, seeing the Ursa Minor coming towards her. "Oh... shit!" she shouted as the beast stopped a few meters away, eyeing her. As she raised her rifle, she yelled out. "Twilight! Cover everyone's ears! It's gonna get _really_ loud in a second."

Spike climbed over a tree trunk, sliding down it and landing next to Danny and Twilight. "Twilight, you gotta do something!" he pleaded, grabbing one of the wheelchair's wheels. "Just like before, remember?"

Twilight let out a breath. She screwed her eyes shut and her horn began glowing, but it quickly faded and her head dropped down. "I... I can't do... anything," she panted out. "At least not while its moving about and active." She sucked in a deep breath before yelling, "Megan! Can you sing to it? That'll calm it down and then I can try to float it off!"

Megan looked the Ursa over before shaking her head. "It's got rocks inside its ears!" she yelled back. She raised her rifle, squared her shoulders and braced her feet.

Twilight's eyes bugged out. "Rocks? What the hay is–"

"Twilight, ears! NOW!"

Twilight's ears folded flat against her head. Her horn lit up once more, fainter this time. The same glow enveloped her ears, as well as Megan's, Danny's, and Spike's. "All set!" she shouted.

Megan held her breath as she squeezed the trigger, firing at the Ursa. The giant bear flinched slightly, pawing at its face and the comparatively-small wound on its muzzle. Bluish fluid leaked from it, dripping onto the ground. It let out another roar and took another step forward, shaking the ground.

Megan worked her rifle's lever, ejecting the spent cartridge. She rolled her shoulder, wincing slightly. "Forgot how much kick she's got." she mumbled to herself. She shuffled back, keeping her eye on the bear. She raised the rifle once more, firing as rapidly as she could work the lever and peppering its face and legs. Motion out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked up and to her left.

Mike stood on top of the fallen tree trunk, pistol out and trained on the bear's flank. Even standing on the tree the Ursa was still a few feet taller. "Get away from her!" he shouted, squeezing the trigger and emptying the pistol's clip into the Ursa's flank.

The Ursa roared and keened, lashing out at the trunk with a paw. Mike let out a yelp as he flew back, disappearing behind the trunk once more.

Megan's breath caught in her chest. "MIKE!" she screamed. The bear lashed out, barely tapping her with its other paw and sending her flying back. Megan landed hard on the ground, her rifle flying back several more feet. She groaned, pain shooting through her back. "Damn..." She blinked a few times, finally able to focus after a moment. She gasped as the Ursa loomed over her, muzzle the size of her torso mere inches from her.

The bear reached down with a paw and scooped up the still-dazed Megan. Clutching her gently in the paw, he turned and ambled back into the Everfree.

Mike stumbled out from around the log, limping slightly. He had a shallow cut across his forehead and clutched at his back, but he had his pistol out. Molly and Minerva soon joined him, with Danny, Spike and Twilight emerging a few seconds later. Mike ejected the spent magazine while Minerva raised her own laser pistol, but before any action could be taken a pair of black-clad pegasi emerged from the shadows, eyes glowing a pale yellow. They scooped Megan up from the Ursa's paw and flew off, disappearing into the depths of the Everfree.

Mike's jaw worked for a minute and he waved at the forest. His breath came out in ragged gasps. "I just... just..." He wiped his eyes. "That... those _things_ just kidnapped Megan." He looked down at Twilight, sitting in Danny's lap. "Twilight, what was that thing? Why did those pegasi help it?" He stumbled back, gasping for air. "Oh, god. Danielle and Michelle. They don't know what's happened."

Molly grabbed Mike's trembling hands. "Mike, slow down. Calm down." She breathed in through her nose and waggled her hand in an upwards motion. "Breathe in, breathe out. It's alright. We'll get Megan back. Trust me, this is nothing compared to Grogar."

Mike sucked in a few gulps of air. His hands steadied and he straightened up. "Okay, sorry about that. I just... that kind of hit everything home for me."

Danny rolled up to Mike's side and patted him on the back. "Not a problem, man. Not a problem at all."

Twilight looked up. "Mike, to answer your question, that was an Ursa Minor. They're usually found north of the Dragon Lands, but this one and its mother live here in the Everfree. This isn't typical behavior for it. It usually just sleeps in its cave unless disturbed."

Minerva spoke up. "What about those two pegasi that grabbed Megan? Do they control the Ursa? What use would they have for her? Why did it lumber out and grab her?"

Twilight shook her head. "I don't know, Minerva! There's relatively little information concerning Ursa Minors, except that Nightmare Moon used them in the Nightmare War and the best ways for a dragon to kill it! And the only other time I encountered this one, Snips and Snails had lured it out for a traveling magician named Trixie Lulamoon to fight. All I could do was lull it to sleep and float it back to its cave."

Spike hopped up and down. "Nightmare Moon used them?"

Twilight nodded. "Right, Spike. But I don't see how–oh!" Her ears shot up. She looked around to Danny. "Danny, got anything to write with?"

Danny reached behind and pulled out a notebook and ball-point pen. He reached around Twilight and handed them to Spike, who took them and wrote rapidly on a sheet of paper. He tore out the sheet, held it up and breathed a gout of green flame onto it. The flame burned the scroll to ash and a wind kicked up, sending the ash high into the air.

Minerva watched it fly off. "So... that sends it to Celestia?"

Twilight nodded as she watched it fly off. She slowly hopped off of Danny's lap, landing on the ground. She stumbled slightly upon contact, but quickly regained her footing as Spike placed a steadying claw on her shoulder. "Thanks," she said to one of her oldest friends. She looked to Minerva. "I'm afraid all we can do now is wait for the princesses to respond. And Herd knows how–"

Celestia and Luna suddenly appeared, their eyes ablaze. Celestia's hooves burnt the grass beneath them, while Luna's shadow seemed to drink in the surrounding light.

"... long that will be." Twilight blinked and her ears folded right against her head. "Oh, dear."

The alicorns' eyes dimmed back to normal. Celestia turned to the Everfree, snorting. She pawed the ground, digging up a rather deep trench. "So the Ursa Minor emerged, kidnapped Megan, brought her inside and a pair of pegasi carried her away." Her horn lit up. "Am I correct in this?"

Minerva spoke up. "That about sums it up, your majesty." She held up her badge as Celestia and Luna turned to her. "Minerva Yamamoto, State Department. And I think we've got _far_ bigger fish to fry than formal introductions at the moment."

Luna nodded. "A very wise decision, Miss Yamamoto." She turned, but stopped as she saw Mike. She trotted over to him, horn glowing. "You're injured!" she said, touching her horn to his forehead.

Mike straightened up as the cut on his forehead healed and the pains and aches faded to nothingness. "Thanks, but Megan?" He stepped away from her and looked to the forest. "I mean every second we wait she's farther away!"

He started forward, but a blue glow enveloped him and he floated back to Luna. "I know, and I wish to level the entire accursed Everfree until we find her," she said, glaring at the path of destruction that led into the depths, "but there are things amiss. I controlled the bears when I was Nightmare Moon, and I can tell you this is _not_ typical behavior for one. Unless it is directed or disturbed, they will not leave their territory."

Danny rolled over to Celestia. "Didn't Spykoran say something about them getting riled up north of the Dragon Lands?" He waited a moment for a response. "Celestia?" He snapped his fingers. "Hey!"

Celestia blinked and shook her head, her mane flowing about. "Sorry, sorry. I just..." She screwed her eyes shut.

Danny reached up and patted her on her loin, right in front of her wings. "I know," he said, voice suddenly hoarse.

Mike clapped his hands together. "Okay, so star bears are suddenly on the rampage and kidnapped Megan. The question is _why_ did it do this? What... controlled it to get her? Because I'm pretty damned sure she didn't mention running into that thing the two times she's gone into the Everfree!" He marched over, punched the log and let out a yelp of equal parts frustration and pain.

A voice suddenly echoed throughout their minds and the air, catching their attention. "_Who indeed, Michael Richards? Who indeed controlled the Ursa Minor. Why only the Lord of Darkness himself!"_

Luna gasped and reared back, kicking the air. "No, it cannot be!" Her eyes darted around. "That was the voice... the voice that tempted me to Nightmare Moon!"

Celestia turned and cantered to her sister's side. "Luna, you're sure?"

Luna looked to Celestia, nodding. "Even after a thousand years, I remember it."

A high wind suddenly kicked up, tossing debris about. The humans and dragon held their arms up over their heads, while Celestia's and Luna's horns lit up. Protective domes enveloped everyone there. "Thanks," Molly said. She looked up as clouds suddenly formed over the Everfree, stretching to the horizon. She lowered her arms and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, I don't know who the hell you are, but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that to intimidate us!"

"_Very well, Molly Williams. I shall take you up on your challenge."_

Danny slapped his forehead. "Way to go, sis."

An image of Tirac shimmered into existence at the hole in the Everfree the Ursa made, nearly ten feet tall. He spread his arms out. "_Ah, how nice it is to see all of you here."_

Luna's breath hitched in her throat. "You... you're Tirac! You're the one who killed Queen Majesty and destroyed the old Kingdom of Ponyland!" She dug her hooves into the ground and lowered her head. "Megan and the others of Dream Valley killed you before you could enact your plan of eternal night..." Her eyes suddenly widened. "No!"

Tirac laughed. "_Ah, now you see! Not surprising, considering how easy it was to lead you down the path to be my servant."_

Luna nickered. Her horn glowed and she fired off a bolt of magic at the image. "I know your true face now, demon!" she spat. "I shall not fall for your honey-coated lies any longer!"

Celestia held a hoof up. "Easy, Luna. This is what he wants us to do." She trotted up to the image of Tirac. "We will not play to your tune, demon. Return Megan to us now. The old Rainbow of Light killed you, and now we have the Elements of Harmony!"

Tirac belted out a laugh. "_Oh, do you think I'm stupid, Celestia? Do you really think I didn't have some sort of plan or safeguards against you, Luna or the other ponies?"_ His lips curled up in a sneer and he jabbed a finger at Luna. "_While Luna and I were... indisposed in the moon, I took the opportunity to tap into her link to the Heart of Ponyland."_ He sketched a bow to the alicorn of the night. "_Thank you ever so much, Luna. Because of that, I have more than enough power to hold you off!"_

The center of the Everfree suddenly erupted, trees toppling to the ground. Mike let out a gasp. "What the hell was that?!"

"_That would be the force field I just erected over Dream Castle," _Tirac responded. "_My Shadowbolts have just delivered Megan's semi-conscious form to me. I will need my privacy for the ritual."_

Mike's eyes widened. "'Ritual'?"

The image spread his arms out. "_What I physically am barely counts as smooze! I need flesh in order to regain my full, true powers. Megan Williams cost me my old body, and now she shall pay back that debt. And when I am whole once more, I shall stretch my hand out and bring true eternal night to this world. I shall bring down your pathetic Equestria, the Dragon Clans, the Griffin Empire... all shall fall before me!"_

Mike clenched his hands hard enough for small rivulets of blood to seep through the cracks. "You son of a _bitch!"_

Celestia's mane, meanwhile, suddenly ignited. She snorted, steam flowing from her nostrils. Her eyes turned a blazing white as she stretched out her wings. "NEVER!" she shouted, spittle flying from her muzzle.

Luna stared at her sister. "Celestia..."

Tirac chuckled. "_Oh, dear Celestia. You forget. If I control the Ursa Minor,"_ the Everfree suddenly _exploded,_ the beyond immense Ursa Major emerging and stretching out to the sky, "_what about the Ursa Major?"_

Mike, Molly, Danny, Minerva, Twilight and Spike's jaws all fell as the titanic star bear roared, shaking the ground. Minerva held up her laser pistol and looked it over. "I think we're gonna need some help against that... thing."

Celestia reared back, kicking the air and sending out minor shockwaves with each thrust of her foreleg. Her hind legs tensed and she was suddenly airborne, flying right up to the Ursa Major. She became an indistinct dot against the bear's bulk. The sun suddenly burst through the clouds, dispelling them as if they were wisps of fluff. The sky brightened to an almost-blinding white as even the Ursa Major shielded its eyes against the glare.

A solid beam of light shot from the sun, enveloping Celestia and igniting her mane and tail. Her horn was a pillar of fire as she reared back. She tossed her head forward, firing a beam from the tip of her horn at the Ursa. It struck its ethereal flesh, strobing over the violet mass. The Ursa stumbled back, crushing entire copses of trees as it endured the assault. It roared and thrashed under the assault, smoke beginning to rise. The blue mark on its forehead glowed and a bluish energy beam shot from it, hitting Celestia's own beam and forcing it back.

The two streams of energy wrestled with each other for a few minutes, moving back and forth as if solid objects. Celestia's wings ignited and she nickered, kicking at the air. The energy around her horn pulsed. The beam intensified, forcing back the Ursa's own energy. It quickly overwhelmed the Ursa, enveloping its head and vaporizing it. The headless body tottered a for a moment on its hind legs, swaying back and forth before fading away, the energy contained within freed and dissipating into the air.

Celestia fell. Luna and Twilight both gasped and caught her with their telekinesis, slowing her descent. The alicorn landed, her legs buckling under her weight. Luna and Twilight both steadied Celestia, the former walking over to her side. She waited for Celestia to be able to support her own weight before speaking. "I fear that is exactly what Tirac wanted you to do." Luna then leaned in and nuzzled Celestia. "I thought I was supposed to be the impulsive one," she chided.

Celestia sighed and folded her wings back against her body. "It's still one less minion Tirac has." She looked to his image, still standing there. "If that was your trump card, your hand's weaker than you think!" she panted out.

Tirac merely raised his right hand and clenched it into a fist. Six balls of light appeared above the Everfree, falling and crashing into the forest and shaking the ground. More trees shook and toppled over as six more Ursa Majors emerged, roaring. Dark clouds rose up from the very shadows themselves, stretching out into Shadowbolt pegasi. All around the edge of the Everfree, earth pony and unicorn Shadowbolts stared out with yellow, unblinking eyes.

Tirac smiled. "_Celestia, Luna, I shall see you soon. Prepare for annihilation."_ And with that, the image faded away.

Celestia and Luna exchanged a glance before turning to the others. "We must act quickly," Celestia said. "Luna, please go to Canterlot, get the Elements and inform Chancellor Fancy Pants, General Spanish Steel and Captain Shining Armor we have a quite literal Code: Tirac on our hooves here. Tell them to take any measures necessary to ensure the containment of Tirac's forces and the safety of the populace."

"And you?" Luna asked.

Several scrolls, inkwells and quills flashed into existence around Celestia. The scrolls unfurled, the quills dipped into the inkwells and Celestia began writing on them. "I received a message from Spykoran this morning that he and Jormun the Red were back at the Valley of the Chieftains. I'm formally requesting his aid. I'm also writing Queen Rosedust as well as the Princess ponies requesting aid. I'll coordinate things here and regain my strength before we rescue Megan." Celestia finished writing and the scrolls rerolled themselves, vanishing once more.

Luna let a small smile form on her mouth. "So the Final Prophecy was true," she remarked. A mist formed up around her body, enveloping it. A wind kicked up, sending the mist flying off in Canterlot's direction, taking Luna with it.

Celestia looked to the others. "Twilight, Spike?"

Twilight hopped off Danny's lap, groaning slightly. She worked her neck a bit. "I'm better!" she said. "What is it, Princess?"

Celestia's horn glowed and a pair of rolled-up scrolls appeared before the unicorn and dragon, each one bearing the royal seal. "These give you executive authority. Gather the other Elements. Get the citizens somewhere safe. Do _whatever_ you have to in order to secure Ponyville, then get back here as quickly as possible."

Spike straightened up. He grabbed one scroll and then tossed her a salute. "You can count on us, Princess!" he said, his expression one of determination.

Twilight nodded. "Spike speaks for both of us," she said, floating her own scroll over. She looked to Spike. "Huddle close, Spike. We're going for a ride!"

Mike spoke up. "Twilight, Danielle and Michelle?"

Twilight looked to him. "I'll make sure they're safe, Mike. Or at least that somebody checks on them." Her horn flared to life. "Spike, ready?"

Spike knelt down close to his oldest friend. "Thanks for warning me this time, Twilight," he said before both vanished in a flash of violet light.

Danny rolled up to Celestia and looked up at her. "We need to go back home."

Molly's right eyebrow arched. "Ex_cuse_ me?!" She marched to his side, leaned over and jabbed a finger right at him. "Megan just got kidnapped and we're going back home?!"

Danny's mouth twitched. He reached up and batted Molly's hand away. "You and I are unarmed, and I know Mike's out of ammunition."

Mike nodded. "I didn't bring any spare magazines with me."

Danny glanced to him and returned the nod before focusing on Molly once more. "So right now we're kind of useless, but there's weapons and ammo back at the house. Just give us a few minutes to get them, alright?"

Celestia bowed her head. "Thank you." Three silver discs appeared in front of Molly, Mike and Danny. "Squeeze them and They will teleport you to the house. Squeeze again and you'll come back. Get what you need, then return."

Minerva spoke up. "Excuse me, your highness? I need to go back for a few minutes, too." She held out her smartphone. "I seriously doubt there's any real way to get military aid here in time to stop Tirac or his armies, but I do need to call Washington and inform them of the situation. I will return, though."

A fourth disc appeared in front of her. "Go with my thanks," Celestia said.

Mike looked to the Everfree. "When I get back, I'm tearing that damned forest apart until I find her!"

Celestia opened her mouth, hesitating for a moment before speaking. "Mike, I don't think it'd be a good idea –"

"Oh, no!" Mike blurted out, holding his hands up. "There's no chance I'm being left behind when you and Luna are storming the castle. I have to do _something_ to help!" He dropped his arms to the side and hung his head. "I just... I can't do nothing for her. I love her and..." His voice trailed off and he wiped his eyes. "Sorry, just sorry."

Celestia walked up to Mike and leaned her head down, touching her horn to his shoulder. "You didn't let me finish," she said, her horn glowing. "I was going to say that wouldn't be a good idea as you are now."

A white blob emerged from Celestia's horn onto Mike's body, flowing around him. It faded, leaving a chainmail shirt covered with gleaming-silver plate armor. Greaves covered his legs while gauntlets protected his hands, wrists and forearms. A broadsword hung from his back and a helmet covered his head. On his breastplate was an ornate rainbow, with the sun and moon hanging over it.

Mike reached up and lifted the visor covering his face. He looked the armor over before sketching a bow to Celestia. "Thanks."

Molly and Danny exchanged a glance. "Looks pretty good on you," Molly observed.

Celestia looked to her right and Megan's rifle floated over to him. "Hurry back," she said.

Mike grabbed the rifle. "We will," he said. He held up his teleporter disc and squeezed it, vanishing in a silver flash.

"We'll be right back, "Danny said, squeezing his disc and following.

Molly suddenly rushed over to Celestia and hugged her neck. "Be careful!' she said. She stepped back and squeezed her disc, vanishing.

Celestia looked to Minerva, still there. "I do apologize for the... unexpected events."

Minerva held up her right hand, waving her off. "Accepted, your highness, but not needed. Considering the assignment, I _was_ prepared for a bit of insanity." She wiggled her head back and forth. "Maybe not to this extent... but a little." She held up her disc, squeezing it and vanishing.

Celestia looked around, soaking in the relative silence. She looked up to the Equestrian side of the Rainbow Bridge, letting the magic of the Heart of Ponyland flow back into her. Movement below caught her eye. She looked down and saw a Shadowbolt walking out of the Everfree, snarling and baring fangs at her. The alicorn's eyes narrowed and her horn fired a bolt at it, incinerating it to ash. She closed her eyes and sighed. _Stay safe, Megan. You saved your little ponies so many times. Now it's time to return the favor!_

* * *

><p>Sorry about the delay. I am tempted to begin uploading other fics that take place in this 'verse, as well, as writing non-MLP centered fics too. Like the last Day of Cobra.<p>

Taeniaea-Oh, you have no idea...

The Time Traveler-I've seen that pic. It's a good one, yes. :) Thanks.

Zephyrus-lol, nice riddle. ;)

JusSonic-This series/fic will NOT simply do cut/paste jobs from the series. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have effectively been shut down.

Tito-lol, yeah. I have an idea or two about Tales, actually.

Stainless Steel fox-Well, I hope you like this one. :D


	30. Chapter Thirty

Sorry about the wait.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Tirac stood in the throne room and observed the Shadowbolts as they half-dragged, half-carried Megan into the room. They dropped her at his hooves before turning, flying out and closing the door behind them, leaving the two alone. <em>"Ah, so she returns now."<em> He knelt down and looked her over. _"Welcome, hero of legend. Time has not been kind to you, it seems."_

Megan clenched a fist and slowly rose to one knee. She looked up at Tirac and wiped a bit of blood from her mouth. "Tirac? B-but you're dead! I saw it!"

Tirac barked a laugh. _"Yes, I did die, Megan, by your hand!"_

"If you're expecting an apology, you'll be waiting a long time," Megan replied. She rose to her feet, biting back groans of pain. She looked around, finding no one else there but her and Tirac. She focused on him once more. "Okay, what the hell is this? I'm gonna guess revenge, right? Want me groveling before you, begging for mercy? Not happening, Tirac." She planted her hands on her hips and stared up at him, but her right eyebrow raised as her head only rose a bit. "Wait, you're not as looming and overwhelming as before. Did you shrink?" She snapped her fingers. "Oh, that's right. I grew up."

Tirac snorted. _"You cost me my life, Megan. It's only fitting you repay that debt to me with your own."_

Megan's eyes narrowed. "Okay, mind clarifying just what you're going on about, Tirac? Because I'm fairly sure if you wanted to, you could've killed me back at the Everfree's edge with your Ursa Minor." She spread her arms out. "So what's going on? Want me to beg for my life before you kill me?"

The centaur tossed his head back and laughed. _"Oh, Megan! No, no. I do not mean to _end_ your life. I mean to _take_ your life!"_ He raised his hands and the stone blocks beneath Megan's feet warped and began flowing up and around her boots, solidifying around them. He turned and walked over to a throne set near the back of the room. Dark mist flowed from the shadows and began swirling about in front of the throne. _"I need a body to regain all of my powers and to leave... my current situation. Once I complete the proper ritual, I shall use your body, Megan."_ He looked over his shoulder at her and his eyes flared red. _"And I shall leave you with just enough consciousness to witness the destruction of those ponies you love so much before finally casting the rest into oblivion!"_ He tossed his head back and reared up on his hind legs, cackling. He glanced back at her. _"And do not bother using any of your weapons. You cannot kill that which is already dead."_

Megan sucked in several deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment. She looked around the room, spotting no one but her and Tirac in it. _Okay, trapped in here with someone who wants some pretty personal revenge against me. We're alone, but like he said he's already dead so physical attacks won't work. The door's closed behind us, probably guarded. There's windows, but too high and _also_ probably guarded or at least with patrols flying by._ She shifted her weight slightly and the stone beneath her suddenly shifted. She flailed her arms out a bit before regaining balance. Megan looked down at her feet...

* * *

><p><em>Megan took a step forward, but Luna's wing shot forth, blocking her progress. "Luna?"<em>

_"There are sections of the floor that have weakened," she said, pointing to several patches where stones had begun to sink, the mortar no longer holding them fully in place._

* * *

><p>Megan held her arms straight out and began to slowly bend her knees and bend forward at the waist for compensation. She wavered a bit, but soon found herself on her rear end. She looked up at Tirac and breathed a sigh of relief at him still fully absorbed in his rituals.<p>

She grabbed the hilt of her knife in its sheath and, with a sharp tug, pulled it out. She tapped at the mortar holding the stone block in place, digging out a small trough through it with barely any pressure applied! Megan bit back a cry of triumph as she began chipping at the ancient mortar with her knife.

Tirac paid her no mind. His chants grew louder and the dark cloud sucked the light from the room. He stretched his arms to the ceiling

* * *

><p>Luna stood in Canterlot castle's throne room, Fancy Pants, Spanish Steel, Shining Armor, Cadance and Blueblood stood before her as she finished up a rather abbreviated recap of the events near the Everfree. "Therefore a Code: Tirac has been declared," she finished.<p>

Spanish Steel spoke up. "These Shadowbolts, your majesty. My history's a little rusty about them. What _are_ they exactly?'

Luna focused on the pegasus. "Bodies without minds, General. I, or rather Tirac, took shadow and molded it into flesh and blood. They are not exactly alive, but can be killed." Her eyes narrowed. "And make no mistake, any of you. There is no compromise, no way to befriend them or turn them against Tirac. They are merely extensions of his will." She looked to each of them. "Do you understand?"

Shining Armor spoke up. "Understood, your majesty. No quarter asked _or_ given for them."

Luna nodded to him. She turned and trotted over to a large door set right behind the Solar Throne and inserted her horn into a keyhole in the center. Her horn flashed for a moment and electric-blue light traveled along grooves emanating from the keyhole. The door opened and an ornate box floated out, wrapped in Luna's magic. She turned and faced the quintet. "I apologize for the rush, but time is short. If we don't hurry, Tirac will possess Megan's body, regain his full power and attempt to usher in a new dark age."

Fancy Pants held up a hoof. "No need to say anything more, your majesty. We'll take care of things here while you storm the castle for the Mag'ne and fulfill the Final Prophecy of the Moochik. May the Herd travel with you."

Luna smiled and bowed her head to him. "Thank you, Chancellor. I leave the defense of this fair city in all your capable hooves." She turned, galloped over to a balcony overlooking the Everfree and spread her wings out. She hopped up and flew off, the box trailing behind her.

The five turned to each other, forming a loose circle. "Right then," Fancy Pants began, "I believe the first order of business is getting everyone into shelters. I'll get that organized and started before heading to the war room. Herd knows there won't be much in the way of actual governing going on at the moment!"

The group began walking to a door at the far end of the throne room. "I'll give you a hoof with that," Cadance said. She let out a breath. "Not sure what else I could do, to be honest," she admitted.

Fancy Pants bowed his head to her. "Any assistance would be most welcome, my dear."

Shining Armor looked to Spanish Steel. "General, request permission to –"

"Denied," Spanish Steel said. He turned his head and looked to Shining Armor out of the corner of his eyes. "No, you cannot go to Ponyville. I need you here for the defense of Canterlot itself. The Royal guard needs its captain, Armor."

Shining Armor's cheeks turned red. He cantered around to face Spanish Steel. "General, please! My sister's there and-"

Spanish Steel's right wing, armored and honed to a razor's edge, shot out, swiping at Shining Armor's left flank. The unicorn's horn flared and a shield sprang up, deflecting away the blow. "_That_ is why I need you here," Spanish Steel said. "Your shield spell could be the difference if or when Tirac's forces attack." His expression softened slightly. "I _am_ sorry, but I need my right hoof here."

Cadance's brow furrowed for a moment. She stepped around to Shining Armor's side. "General, forgive me, but I have an idea. You see, I'm capable of performing the shield spell, same as Captain Armor here. Mine's not as refined, but I do have a greater power reserve than him." She quickly looked to him. "No offense meant, Shiny!"

Shining Armor cracked a smile. "None taken, Cadance." He looked to Spanish Steel. "General, the first target won't be Canterlot, but Ponyville. The rest of the Equestrian Armed Forces will be busy elsewhere, but the Royal Guard can secure that town and blunt Tirac's attack there." He placed a hoof on his chest, right below the Royal Guard's insignia. "General, please! I've spent the past few years rebuilding the Royal Guard into the force it once was. Don't let it go to waste by having them sitting behind my shield and twiddling their pads."

Spanish Steel hesitated. "I still need someone to coordinate Canterlot's defense, though." At their looks he nickered slightly. "I'll be leading the attack from my personal airship the _Magnus _right after I give the order for full mobilization to the armed forces. Captain Armor can maintain his shield and direct the Royal Guard at the same time." He stared at Cadance through the slits in his helmet. "Can you, Princess?"

Cadance opened her mouth, but closed it. Her eyes shifted back and forth. "I... don't know," she confessed. She ducked her head low, mane flattening a bit.

Blueblood, standing apart from the others, spoke up. "If I may offer a suggestion, and some help with this?" He walked forward, stopped in front of Shining Armor, snapped to attention and saluted. "First Lieutenant Blueblood, formerly of the Royal Guard, at your command, sir."

Shining Armor's right foreleg shot up on instinct. He blinked and his foreleg dropped. "Wait, what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Spanish Steel spoke up. "Prince Blueblood was in the Royal Guard before you, Captain."

Shining Armor's horn sparked. His eyes narrowed and he pawed at the floor. "So what in Tartaurus makes you think I'd put the Royal Guard in the hooves of someone from before I worked my flank off rebuilding it into something _good_?" he asked, staring at Blueblood.

Blueblood met his stare with one of surprising intensity. "Because Auntie wanted _me_ to do that, Shiny." His horn glowed and his body was enveloped in a blue sphere. It quickly faded, revealing armor covering him from muzzle to tail. "I'll admit some of my colleagues preferred a more... relaxed attitude."

"You mean revolting," Shining Armor countered.

"Well, perhaps. But I assure you my own tour of duty was exemplary. Just ask General Steel, here," Blueblood said, looking to the pegasus.

The other three looked to Spanish Steel and he nodded. "I'll admit, Blueblood did a darned good job while in the Royal Guard. In fact, Princess Celestia wanted him to do what you've done with it." He glanced to Blueblood. "Still not sure why you resigned."

Blueblood shrugged. "At the time it seemed to be made the captain of a sinking ship. I _am_ glad that Captain Armor's done such a good job with it." He looked to Shining Armor and his expression intensified. "Captain, I project the air of a foppish layabout, and some of it may be true, but I truly love Canterlot and Equestria. And Tirac's forces will conquer this city over my dead body. Do you understand me?"

Shining Armor met Blueblood's stare with one of his own. "Understood, Blueblood."

Spanish Steel spoke up. "Alright then, Captains."

Both Blueblood and Shining Armor looked to him. "'Captains'?" they both asked.

Spanish Steel rolled his eyes. "Consider it a field-promotion." His wings extended and he drew both unicorns close to his head with them. "Now, before I fly off to the _Magnus_, let me make one thing clear to the both of you. If either of you try any power plays or stepping on each other's pads, I will find out about it, and then I will be displeased." his wings snapped back, letting the two step back. "Do you two understand me?"

Blueblood and Shining Armor snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes, sir!" both shouted.

Spanish Steel turned to Cadance and Fancy Pants. "Chancellor, Princess, may the Herd travel with you in these dark hours. If you'll excuse me, my soldiers need me." And with that, he flew into the air, sped to the balcony and out of the throne room.

Fancy Pants tossed him a salute as he left. "And may They walk with you, General." He looked to his fellow unicorns. "Gentlestallions, I believe it'd be prudent for me to escort her highness to the highest level of the palace for her shield spell. " He smiled as she stared at him. "I believe it'd be best to avoid flying there, for safety's sake. And I know a shortcut or two that can shave some time off the trip there."

Cadance bowed her head to him. "Thank you, Chancellor." She cantered over to Shining Armor and nuzzled him. "Be careful," she whispered into his ear. "I love you."

Shining Armor returned the nuzzle. "I love you, too. And I will." They broke off, staring into each other's eyes for a moment before sharply turning away, red coloring their cheeks as slight snickering could be heard.

Fancy Pants and Cadance exited the throne room, Blueblood and Shining Armor behind them. They stepped into a crowded corridor, ponies and other species running back and forth. A small group waiting just outside the door surged forward, asking questions that quickly turned into incoherent background noise.

Fancy Pants' horn lit up and his monocle flew about, following his gaze as he focused on several members of the Senate and Cabinet. "Quiet, I say quiet!" He waited for the babbling to die down before continuing. "Busy Body, begin organizing the evacuation if it hasn't already started. Lifestyles, get the rest of the Senate into shelters. As for the rest of you who aren't soldiers, if you don't have anything to do that helps with the security of Canterlot I suggest you get to safety now. Does everyone understand?" At their nods and affirmations he smiled. "Good show, then." He looked up at Cadance. "Your majesty, if you'll follow me?"

The pair turned and galloped off, most of the others leaving as well. A few ponies and donkeys in the armor of the Royal Guard stood in front of Shining Armor and Blueblood, awaiting orders from the former and staring quizzically at the latter.

Shining Armor focused on a tan-coated pegasus. "Lieutenant Sentry, please escort Captain Blueblood – yes, _Captain _Blueblood – to the war room. And send word for every squad captain to gather in the war room for instructions."

Lieutenant Flash Sentry snapped to attention and saluted with a wing. "Sir, yes sir!" he barked out before taking to the air and flying over to Blueblood's side. "If you'll follow me... Captain."

Blueblood looked to Shining Armor. "Coming, fellow captain?"

Shining Armor shook his head. "I have to check the perimeter, Blueblood. But I'll be along as soon as I can." He turned and galloped off, looking behind him and shouting, "Don't give away Canterlot until I come back!" before turning a corner and disappearing.

Blueblood slapped a hoof against his face. "He will _never_ let me forget that, will he." He turned to Flash Sentry. "Lieutenant, it might be best for you to take point. It's been a while since I've been down to the war room. A bit _too_ long," he admitted, cheeks coloring red.

Flash Sentry nodded to him. "Understandable. If you'll follow me, Captain?" He spread his wings out a bit, using them as an impromptu shield to batter away any obstacles in their path.

Blueblood followed him. His gaze drifted up to several stained-glass windows along the hallway, several of them of Celestia, Luna or both. He suppressed a shudder before speeding his gait up, following Flash Sentry and squashing any bad feelings emerging.

* * *

><p>Celestia looked up at the sun and stretched her wings out. She basked in the golden glow, feeling her strength returning to her under its golden rays. The occasional Shadowbolt walked out from the Everfree, but a bolt of her magic either sent it scurrying back into the undergrowth or outright vaporized it.<p>

Two hemispheres of light suddenly formed, popping out of existence and leaving behind the Princess Ponies and a ball of Bushwooliees. The ponies all had their wands strapped to their barrels and wore battered old armor, while the Bushwooliees wore helmets, gauntlets and carried oversized swords and shields. Royal Blue and Serena stumbled away from the others, eyes crossed. "W-warn us next time you're going to do that!" Serena said. She suddenly turned and ran behind a bush before emptying the contents of her stomach.

Sparkle nickered and closed her eyes. "I told you it's been too long since I've winked!" She looked up at Celestia. "Oh, my!" Her wand floated off her armor and at the alicorn, glowing slightly. "Overtaxed yourself?" she asked.

Celestia's wings rippled as she felt magic flowing into her. "Good to see you," she said. "We missed you at the Gala."

Primrose trotted up to Sparkle's flank and knocked into her. "Very sorry about that, but _someone_ got us lost and refused to ask for directions." She tossed her head back. "I mean it's not like we rarely get to Canterlot, and then it's by air-chariot during the daytime!"

Sparkle stumbled a bit, the wand waving back and forth. An errant wave of magic washed over a patch of grass, sending it shooting nearly a foot into the air. Sparkle turned and glared at Primrose. "Do you mind?"

The Bushwooliees flowed along, somehow keeping together and rolling along the ground. Swords were thrust out at irregular intervals to steer the writhing mass along. "Gotta help Megan!" "Yeah, yeah! Gotta help her!" "Gotta stop Tirac, too!" "Yeah, stop Tirac too!"

A minute passed and Luna came into view. She corkscrewed around as several pegasi dove at her, their wings slashing through the air. Her body dissolved into mist and two of them slammed into each other, falling to the forest and crashing into the canopy. Luna's body reformed and she spun around, razor-sharp feathers flying from her wings. They sliced through several more Shadowbolts, ending their existence.

She landed, the box flying forward and over to Celestia. "Here are the Elements," Luna said. She looked to the Princess Ponies and Bushwooliees and smiled. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Tiffany and Primrose walked over and gave her a quick nuzzle. "The least we could do for missing the Gala," Primrose said before giving Sparkle a playful look and wink.

Luna looked up at the hole leading to Earth. "I assume Mike and the others haven't returned?"

Celestia trotted over to her sister's side and shook her head. "Not yet, but they should be along soon." She glanced away from Luna and swallowed. "I... hope they'll be along soon."

Luna extended a wing and brought Celestia in for a hug. "They _will_ be, Celly. It's not like last time. They'll be back."

* * *

><p>Minerva stood in the Richards' backyard, cellphone in hand. She paced back and forth, waving wildly with her free hand and stopping every once in a while to massage her forehead. "Yes, sir. It's safe to assume that if Tirac succeeds, we're looking at a Class-Seven incursion. With the power he's stolen and the power he already had, we're looking at someone capable of affecting planetary bodies, at least." She paused for a moment before continuing. "But I – yes, sir. Yes, I know. I'll tell them. Thank you, sir." She disconnected and slid her phone into her pocket.<p>

A few minutes passed and Mike, Molly and Danny exited the house, each one with various firearms, ammunition and a knapsack. Minerva looked them over. "Armed for bear, I see." She suddenly slapped her forehead. "Sorry, sorry! Stupid choice of words on my part!"

Mike waved her off with a gauntleted hand. "No worries, Minerva." He clutched Megan's rifle in his other hand and held it up

Molly stepped up to Minerva's side. "So, any word from the government about when they're sending something here?"

Minerva glanced up at the Rainbow Bridge. "It's gonna be a few hours before anything can arrive. But personally I don't have a damned clue what's gonna be able to fit through that small hole in the sky beyond maybe a soldier, one at a time and without any substantial equipment." She shook her head. "Vehicles, heavy weapons... it's just too tiny!" She looked to the three and her expression softened. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something more I could do."

Molly reached over and patted Minerva on the shoulder. "Hey, no worries. You got the word out at least." She looked up at the hole in space, then reached into her pocket and withdrew the silver teleportation disc Celestia had given her. "Okay, one last check before we go, everyone. We all went to the bathroom, right?"

Danny snapped his fingers. "Oh, darn! I knew there was something I forgot!"

Molly stared down at him. "Tell me you're joking."

Danny stared back at her, tilting his head to the side. "I'm joking." He looked up to Mike. "I swear she was adopted, sometimes."

Minerva looked them over. "You three are sure you'll be alright over there? This sounds like it's gonna be a war zone over there."

Mike shook his head, the motion somewhat hindered by the helmet he wore. "There's _nothing_ that's gonna stop me from saving Megan." He held up her rifle. "I'll charge through those Shadowbolts and Ursa Majors and whatever the hell Tirac's got up his sleeves!"

Danny patted him on his armored forearm while looking at Minerva. "I don't think there's any chance of stopping Mike here, Minerva. As for Molly and I, we've got a lot of experience with this sort of thing. Everything Megan wrote in her books happened. There might have been some mild... exaggeration here and there, but overall what she wrote, we lived through."

Minerva let out a breath. "Thank you." She slid a pair of sunglasses out of her jacket pocket and slid them over her eyes. She slid a small button on the right temple arm and the interior of the lenses lit up with a soft-blue glow. She turned from the others, slid her laser pistol out of its holster and held it up. A targeting reticule appeared on the right lens. _"Syncing complete," _a soft voice chimed out. Minerva turned back and pulled out her own disc. "See you on the other side," she said, squeezing it and vanishing in a silver flash.

Molly, Mike and Danny soon followed, disappearing from Earth and quickly reappearing back in Equestria. They looked around, quickly spotting Celestia, Luna, the Princess Ponies and the Bushwooliee blob. They ran over to them, their gaze drawn to the Shadowbolts hovering over the Everfree and moving from the edge of the foreboding forest.

Celestia and Luna's heads whipped around as the quartet approached. "You're back!" Celestia cried out, smiling as tears glimmered in her eyes. She leaned down and nuzzled Mike slightly. "I'm so... glad you're back!"

Mike gently patted the side of Celestia's head. "No way anyone's keeping me from this." He looked up at the darkening sky. "That's a _lot_ of bad guys up there."

Luna snorted, steam billowing from her nostrils and scorching the air. "Shadowbolts, Mike. They are not quite alive, but they can die." Her mane rippled and the chest in her telekinesis floated over. "Hopefully with these they can be stopped once and for all."

Minerva stepped up to Celestia and Luna and bowed. "Princesses, I've sent word to my government. They're sending soldiers and vehicles, but it's going to be a few hours before any substantial forces arrive, and I'm not sure what can fit through the Rainbow Bridge without teleportation anyway."

Celestia broke from Mike's side and trotted up to Minerva. "Thank you," she said. "And thank you for coming back to help."

Minerva adjusted her sunglasses. "Not a problem, your highness."

Molly and Danny, meanwhile, wandered over to the Princess Ponies. "Missed you at the Gala," Danny said, winking at Sparkle.

Sparkle's pale-blue coat blushed and she hunkered down slightly, kicking at the dirt. "I..." She groaned. "Okay, I got us lost! I'm sorry!"

Primrose and Royal Blue sidled up to her, leaning in close. "We're just teasing you," Primrose said. "But I suppose we went a bit too far. Sorry."

Sparkle waved her off with a hoof. "No need, Primrose. No need." She looked up at Molly and Danny. "Will you be helping out with rescuing Megan?"

Danny and Molly exchanged a look. "I think even with the spell Luna put on my wheelchair, I'd slow everyone down," Danny said, patting the glowing rims of his wheels with one hand while the other tapped the barrel of a Remington Model 870 pump-action shotgun. "I think if any Shadowbolts make it into Ponyville, they're going to be in for a rude surprise from Bessie, here."

Molly motioned to a pair of pistols holstered at her hips and her knapsack. "I'll be in Ponyville, too. Although if I see anyone injured I'll do my best to help them."

Minerva walked over. "I'll watch your backs." She looked at the Princess Ponies and their old-style armor. "Princess Ponies, right? Guardians of the Heart of Ponyland?"

Danny chuckled. "You did your research. I'll make sure Megan autographs your copies."

Primrose hefted her wand in her teeth. "We shall hold the line here!" she proclaimed, stomping the ground with her armored hooves and leaving small imprints in it. "No Shadowbolt shall pass by us as long as we draw breath in our bodies!"

Sparkle and Royal Blue looked to her. "Well, we'll do our best," Royal Blue said. "We won't stop all of them, but we'll take out as many as we can."

The Bushwooliees, meanwhile, rolled to the Everfree, tumbling about with swords and shields at the ready. A pair of earth pony Shadowbolts rushed it, but it rolled right over them, barely stopping. It continued on, leaving the Shadowbolts behind bleeding profusely and bruised.

Celestia walked back to Mike. "Mike, may I see Megan's rifle, please?" She gently gripped it in her telekinesis and floated it in front of her. The tip of her horn glowed and a thin beam of magic shot out, carving intricate designs into the barrel and stock. She floated it back to Mike, who grabbed it from her. "That should do for now."

Mike held it up and looked down the sight. "Do what for now?" He aimed at a small group of Shadowbolt pegasi hovering above the canopy and squeezed the trigger. A _large_ bolt of energy shot from the barrel, flying up at the pegasi and exploding into a fireball that engulfed them before any could react. It faded, leaving behind little more than ash floating on the wind.

Mike slowly lowered the rifle and whistled. "Thanks." He turned around and looked to the Everfree, inching towards it. "So, any idea when Twilight's getting back with her friends?" he asked, clenching the rifle in his gauntleted hands.

* * *

><p>Twilight and Spike appeared in the center of Main Street. The townsfolk all around them were in various states of panic, most staring at the clouds of Shadowbolts hanging over the Everfree and the Ursa Majors standing guard, but a few had begun running around. The Flower Trio had fainted in front of their flowershop, forelegs still held to their forehead.<p>

Twilight glanced to her left as Zecora galloped up, cloak fluttering behind her and stick balanced across her left shoulder. "Oh, thank goodness!" she exclaimed as the zebra slowed down. "Zecora – oh! I'm so sorry I didn't go to check on you or... anything," Twilight said, her ears flattening against her skull.

Zecora reached out and patted Twilight on the shoulder. "Do not worry, dear Twilight. You have much on your plate concerning Tirac's might. I fear there will be much pain and sorrow before the end of this night."

Spike stepped over to her. "Hey, did Steven Magnet make it out, too?"

"His exit was rushed, but he slithered out quick. He did indeed give the Shadowbolts the slip."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy peeked out from behind a barrel at the river serpent lounging in the river beside her cottage. "A-are you alright, Mister Magnet?"<p>

Steven looked to her and at the rest of the animals gathered around her. "Quite fine, dearie. Terribly sorry for startling you like that!"

* * *

><p>Twilight, Spike and Zecora looked around at the chaos. Mayor Mare stumbled by, a silver flask clutched in the fold of her right foreleg. "Keep calm, everyone!" she half-shouted, stumbling around. "Just... oh, buck it!" She took a swig from the flask and stumbled off, hiccuping.<p>

Twilight narrowed her eyes. She floated a barrel over, leaped onto it and shouted, "LISTEN UP, EVERYONE!" She waited for some of them to gather around before continuing. "I know things look pretty bad at the moment, but right now panicking is the last thing any of us can afford to do right now." She looked around. "Has anyone seen Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, or Pinkie Pie?"

A cloud suddenly dropped out of the sky and shook apart, revealing Dash. Applejack galloped down the street from the merchant's section while Rarity and Pinkie Pie trotted and bounced down from the opposite direction. "Okay, Twilight, mind filling us in on the Shadowbolts over the Everfree?" Dash asked, arching an eyebrow.

Twilight sucked in a breath. "Tirac the Abomination's come back from the dead, kidnapped Megan to possess her and has summoned an army to try and conquer Equestria. Princess Luna's gone off to get the Elements of Harmony for us and Princess Celestia is summoning help as I speak," she said, the words rushing out.

The crowd stared at her for a few moments. Applejack suddenly reared back and kicked at the air. "Alright, listen up, folks! I already spotted some panickin' ponies 'round here, but we ain't got time fer that! We need everyone tah keep calm, yah hear?"

Murmurs swept the others, but no one ran off or screamed. Cheerilee spoke up. "Twilight, do you have a plan?"

Twilight focused on the teacher. "I..." She screwed her eyes shut. "Does anyone know where Fluttershy is?"

Dash's foreleg shot up. "She's back at her cottage! Want me to go get her?" At Twilight's nod she turned and zoomed off, a rainbow-colored contrail behind her. Manes and trees fluttered in her wake as she sped off, quickly disappearing.

Twilight bit her lip. "Okay... I need everyone to get inside and stay inside. It's gonna get dangerous out here and we don't need anyone hurt or killed." She looked to Cheerilee, then to Ditzy hovering in the air and finally to Spike. "Can you three please gather all the foals to the schoolhouse?"

Cheerilee and Ditzy looked to each other, then to Twilight. "You can count on us," Cheerilee said, her expression grim. She turned and galloped off. "Come on, Ditzy!" she shouted over her shoulder. "My students need me!"

Spike stood up straight and saluted. "You can count on me, Twilight!"

Twilight smiled and wrapped her forelegs around him. "I know, Spike. Thank you." She broke the embrace as he ran off after Cheerilee. "Okay, that's good progress."

Applejack's eyes shifted back and forth. "Twilight, tha Crusaders are back at their treehouse. And I... know the shortest way there."

Twilight hopped off the barrel and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Thanks, Applejack. Mike was worried about Danielle and Michelle anyway. How fast can you get there and back?"

Applejack adjusted her hat. "Faster than a parasprite can eat a bushel o' apples!"

Twilight's horn glowed and a headset suddenly appeared in front of Applejack. It floated up onto her head, over her hat. Another one appeared on her head. "Thanks. Radio in when you're done, okay?"

Applejack reared back, kicked the air and whinnied before running and galloping off, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Rarity spoke up. "Twilight, dear, what should Pinkie and I do?"

Twilight focused on them. "Get to the Rainbow Bridge as fast and as safely as you can and please tell the Princesses we'll all be along as quickly as we can."

Pinkie Pie rose to her hind legs and saluted. "Gotcha, Twilight!" She looked to Rarity. "Wanna race? Okay one-two-three go!" she said before turning and galloping off.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "So unbecoming." She suddenly took off. "And you cheated!"

Twilight let out a breath and looked at the rest of the ponies standing there. "Okay, get to cover!" she shouted, telekinetically pushing them off. She looked to Zecora as the ponies ran off to various buildings. "Ah, Zecora, it might be best for you to get inside, too. I mean no offense, but if the Shadowbolts attack Ponyville they'll kill anyone and everyone they see."

Zecora bowed her head. "There is no need to fret. Without my potions or equipment, there's little I can do as of yet." She turned, but stopped and looked to Twilight. "But please, my friend, be careful too. Tirac will not hesitate to end you."

Twilight shrugged as Zecora left. "Wouldn't be the first time for my friends and I, and probably won't be the last." She tilted her head to the side. "And now I wonder if it's good or bad I'm getting used to life-threatening situations."

Mayor Mare stumbled by once more, her flask gone and her speech somewhat more slurred.

"Okay, that answers _that_ question. Good to know!"


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Sorry about the wait.

Here we go!

* * *

><p><em><span>The Dragon Lands<span>_

The Valley of the Chieftains shuddered. The walls shook and bent. Large boulders slid down, knocking dirt and debris loose and following them down in small landslides. The Clan Heads all stared in bewilderment at Spykoran as he clawed at the valley walls and shoveled dirt and rocks into his mouth. **"What in the name of the Great Fire is he doing?"** Transtaat of the Technar Clan asked, hunkering down over her hoard.

Mei Long held up a hand and waved it about, showing the scroll floating in it. **"Tirac has returned, Transtaat. And he has kidnapped Spykoran's oldest friend to use in regaining life."**

Jormun warily eyed the old dragon. **"Well, out with it!"** he shouted, waving his arms in the air. **"Aren't you going to tell us 'I told you so' about this?"**

MeiLong shook her head. **"I wish I was wrong, Jormun,"** she said, her expression softening as much as a dragon's can. **"With his fire so low, he has two options; push himself to his limits and arrive at the Everfree in two hours and be slaughtered by the Ursa Majors there, or take his time and show up too late to do anything about it."**

Jormun looked to Spykoran, then to Mei Long. His claws clutched and scratched the hoard under him, the work of centuries of searching, appraising, collecting, maintaining and occasionally eating. He took a few of them and shoved them into his mouth, swallowing them down and stoking the fires of his furnace. Finally, he said, **"Spykoran. Spykoran the Old, the feeble more like it!"**

Spykoran broke from his gorging and looked over, fire dancing in his eyes. He walked over, flames spewing from the corners of his mouth. He walked right up to the younger dragon and drew himself up to his full height. **"Jormun, think very carefully on the next words you say. I have no time for any posturing on your part. NONE of us have time for that, with Tirac back."**

Jormun returned the stare. He slid off his hoard, keeping his eyes locked onto Spykoran and never flinching. Suddenly, he spun around, tail slapping down right in the middle of the hoard. It swept to his left, sliding half of it toward Spykoran. **"Eat,"** he spat out. **"You will need your strength to aid your friend."** He suddenly turned and shoved his head into the other half, taking great big gulps of the treasure.

Silence descended upon the valley, save for the sound of Jormun's eating. Spykoran looked over the half of the hoard in front of him before diving into it, shoving great clawfuls of it into his mouth. Within minutes all of it was gone, eaten by Spykoran. Not even the smallest coin or scrap of material escaped his claws or teeth. His eyes suddenly shot open and his head reared back. Spykoran stumbled back a bit and thrust his head into the air, a great jet of flame shooting out. He spread his wings out, flapping them and flying into the air. The great dragon shot forward, quickly shrinking to a dot that vanished among the haze.

Jormun finished eating, his own eyes gleaming. He looked to Mei Long. **"Coming?"**he asked, standing up and stretching out his arms to the sky.

Mei Long began snacking on her own hoard. **"I shall be along soon, Jormun. I must stoke my own furnace and then check in on two old friends of Megan's who live in my clan's lands."** She slithered off her hoard and drew her serpentine body to its full length into the air. **"As for the rest of you,"** she said, facing the other clan heads, **"Ready yourselves in case the worst happens. And keep watch to the north!"** With that, she wound herself around, flying up and traveling in a somewhat northeasterly direction to a small hill. She quickly descended and landed in front of a small hole in the hill.

Two figures emerged. The taller of the two wore a brown robe with a robe pulled over her head with a mask covering her entire face. Even all that, though, did little to conceal her feminine form. She clutched a staff topped by a large crystal in one fur-covered paw. Next to her was a smaller reptilian-looking humanoid with a wide beak, wings stretched between his arms and a long tail that flicked back and forth. "Councilor Mei Long, what a purr-fect pleasure it is to see you again," the robed being said. "Is there more news from Equestria concerning Megan's return?" Her head dipped down. "Sorry, but I still don't know if I wish to see her after all this time. I owe her so much, but it's been so long, too."

Mei Long bent her head down as low as it could go. **"You might see her sooner than you've planned to. We have just received word that Tirac has revealed himself and kidnapped Megan. Spykoran, Jormun and I are going there to aid Celestia and Luna in fighting him. I ask for your aid as well."**

The figure stiffened. She slid off her mask, revealing herself to be Catrina. Her fur was almost entirely white, with the odd streak of gray running through it. Her amber eyes, though, were as sharp as ever. Claws involuntarily extended from her fingers as she clenched her hands into fists, drawing small trickles of blood from the palms. "That... changes things."

The other standing there, Catrina's old friend Reb, spoke up. "Oh, this is really bad news! I remember him from the bad old days. We gotta help!"

Catrina froze for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, you're right." She patted Reb on his shoulder with her free hand. "I've used up most of my nine lives over the years, but I'll expend all of them to stop Tirac from enacting his Eternal Night." She looked up at Mei Long. "You have us."

Mei Long smiled, baring two-feet long fangs. She held her hands out and cupped them together.** "I can transport you there much faster than if you went by yourself."** She gently scooped up Catrina and Reb and clutched them tight to her body. **"Hold on!"** she shouted before launching herself into the air, corkscrewing her body around as she followed after Jormun and Spykoran.

* * *

><p>Danielle stood on the balcony of the Crusaders' clubhouse and stared open-mouthed at the large, purple bears made of stars walking around the Everfree Forest and the dark cloud of something that hovered over the canopy. She looked down at Applebloom, standing there with an equally dumbfounded expression. "So, I'm guessing those are a little extreme, even for Equestria?"<p>

Applebloom slowly nodded. "Ahm not even sure what the hay those dangburned things _are_!"

Michelle walked out, followed by Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Dinky. She held up her smartphone and waved it back and forth. "I'm not getting anything," she said, her voice breaking a bit. "Danielle, I think we should get back to Ponyville. I'm... scared."

Danielle walked over to her sister and hugged her. "I am, too," she admitted, "and you're right. We should get back to Ponyville." She looked to Scootaloo. "Can you tow the others back to Ponyville under your own power?"

Scootaloo stood on her hind legs and saluted before running back into the clubhouse and emerging on her beloved scooter, helmet on head and wagon hooked up. "Everyone get in!" she shouted, her wings already buzzing. "I'll have us all at Ponyville in no time!"

Applebloom looked to the wagon, then to Danielle and Michelle. "Hey, wait an applebucking minute here. Thare's no way to fit _all_ of us inside a' tha wagon." She arched an eyebrow at Danielle. "What gives, yah just gonna run behind it or somethin'?"

Danielle shrugged. "Well, yeah. I'll walk beside it while Scootaloo tows it with everyone else in the wagon. Or do a light jog at least." She held up her hand and waved it at Applebloom. "I don't want us all spread out and getting separated while getting to Ponyville. Besides, I don't think Scootaloo can go too fast towing four fillies and a human."

Scootaloo's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge? I bet you I can-"

Sweetie Belle suddenly grabbed Scootaloo by the head and twisted it so she could look her in the eyes. "No, no challenges or going faster than Danielle! Just tow us there and try not to impress an imaginary Rainbow Dash, got it?"

Scootaloo nodded. "Okay, I get it! Yeesh!"

The four fillies and Michelle squeezed themselves into the wagon and Scootaloo slowly pulled them forward, Danielle right by their side. They barely made it down the ramp before an Ursa Minor emerged from the woods surrounding the clubhouse, bleeding from various wounds along its head and flank. It roared, eyes crossing for a moment before it focused on the sextet and slowly headed their way.

Danielle sucked in a breath, choking and sputtering. She froze, her jaw hanging open, before jerking forward, stepping in front of Scootaloo, the wagon, her friends and her sister. "Okay... ideas, anyone?" she squeaked out.

Applebloom stood up on her hind legs and stared at the star bear. "Running, maybe?"

Any further ideas were cut off as a blue-coated unicorn mare clad in a cloak and hood suddenly emerged from behind a tree, galloping forward and stopping right between the Crusaders and the Ursa. Her cloak fluttered in the wind as she pawed at the ground and lowered her head, pointing a glowing horn at the Ursa. "Leave them alone!" she shouted. "You've got a much more formidable opponent on your table, vile beast!"

Dinky leaned over the side of the wagon and stared at the newcomer. "Who's that?"

Danielle's jaw wobbled a bit. She jabbed her finger at the pony a few times before giving up and shrugging. "Damned if I know, Dinky." She cupped her hands to her mouth. "Hey, you! Get out of there! That thing's out for blood!"

The mare turned her head, focusing on the wagon for a moment before speaking. "Neigh, Danielle Richards! You must flee while I hold the beast off long enough for you to escape!" She turned back to the Ursa and fired off a beam of blue magic at its face. The beam erupted into fireworks right in its muzzle, sending it reeling back with burnt fur and blinded eyes.

The Ursa roared, stampeding right at the mare. The mare held her ground, waiting for it as it approached and raised its front left leg at her.

Danielle gasped. "Oh, NO!" She began running to the mare even as the Ursa brought its paw down...

The paw _slammed_ into the ground, leaving a crater nearly a half-foot deep where the mare stood. Danielle skidded to a halt and dropped to her knees, choking out a cry. The other Crusaders sat or stood in shock at what happened, tears beginning to well in their eyes. "I... I..." Danielle mumbled, sniffling.

The Ursa suddenly raised its paw up and looked at its pads in confusion. Suddenly, fireworks exploded all along its hindquarters, sending it forward. It tripped over its front paws, crashing into the ground muzzle-first.

The mare walked out from behind a table near the clubhouse, panting slightly. "I've learned a bit since our last encounter," she proclaimed. Her horn lit up again and storm clouds suddenly formed above the Ursa. "I've learned a _lot_!" she said as the wind picked up.

Bolts of lightning fell from the clouds, hitting the ground in front of the Ursa and sending it skittering back. Several more struck it directly, leaving large burn marks in its flesh and causing it to yelp in pain.

Danielle slowly rose to her feet. "Who _is_ that?"

Michelle scrambled out of the wagon and stood by her sister. "Whoever it is, I think she saved our lives."

Danielle nodded. She ran over to the mare, Michelle, Scootaloo and the others following close behind. She dropped to her knees besides the mystery mare as she continued to rain down lightning onto the Ursa. "Hey, thanks!" she shouted over the din.

The mare grunted. "You're welcome." Her horn stopped glowing and she dipped her head. "But I think I've already reached my limit."

Danielle stared at the Ursa as it staggered about. "I think we can make a run for it now Miss..."

The mare waved her off. "Introductions for later. Right now, Danielle Richards, we should think of running."

Dinky's brow furrowed. "Wait, how do you know Danielle's name?"

The mare glanced over her shoulder at the filly. "Who _doesn't_ know of the Elder Daughter of the Mag'ne?" She turned and pointed behind everyone. "Now may I suggest we get out of here before the Ursa recovers?"

At that moment, the Ursa let out a ground-shaking roar and staggered forward, right at the group. Danielle sprang to her feet. "Now I know why Mom's always packing heat," she muttered.

Applebloom scrambled out of the wagon and trotted over to the mare. "Listen, Miss, can yeh fire off one more burst o' fireworks right in front of it? That might blind it long enough for us tah skedaddle on outta here!"

The mare scrunched up her face. "It might take me a minute."

Scootaloo gasped as the Ursa approached. "I don't think we _have_ a minute!" She waved her hooves in the air. "Get into the wagon!"

"No time!"

Three apples suddenly shot through the air, hitting the Ursa in the side of the face and splattering all over. It skidded to a halt and pawed at the air, growling and looking around, finally focusing on the source of the apples.

Applebloom tracked its gaze. Her entire expression brightened. "Applejack!" she cried out.

Applejack stood at the foot of the path that led to Sweet Apple Acres proper, a bushel of apples by her side. "Good tah see yer alright, Applebloom!" She pawed at the ground before spinning around, kicking three more apples into the air and sending them right at the Ursa, hitting it once more in the face. "That's fer tryin' tah hurt mah kin!" she cried out.

The mare pointed her horn once more at the Ursa. "And I think that Ursa's minute is up!" she said as she fired another beam at the Ursa.

Fireworks exploded right in front of the Ursa once more. It closed its eyes and stumbled around, swiping at the air.

Danielle motioned to the others. "Come on!" she shouted, breaking out into a dead run right to Applejack and the path. Applebloom and Michelle followed close behind, Scootaloo towing her wagon with Sweetie Belle and Dinky riding inside while the mare took up the rear. Applejack continued pelting the Ursa with apples until the others ran past her. She then kicked the air, let out a whoop and galloped off after them, leaving the Ursa blindly flailing behind them.

Applejack quickly caught up with the mare. She looked her over, noting the moon and wand for a cutie mark and her horn. "Okay, mind tellin' me what was going on back there, Trixie?" she asked, right eyebrow arching.

Trixie Lulamoon tossed the hood of her cloak off of her head and glanced to Applejack. "What? It's not like I didn't stand up to that thing beforehoof. It's just I put myself through some training since then."

Applejack snorted. She looked up and shouted, "Head fer tha schoolhouse! We're gathering all tha foals there until this whole thing's over!"

"What whole thing?" Danielle asked over her shoulder as she kept running.

"I'll explain later at tha schoolhouse," Applejack shouted back. She ducked her head low and looked to Trixie, hopping over an exposed tree root. "Okay, don't get me wrong. Stoppin' that Ursa back thar and helping out? Yah just earned a lot o' respect from me, as well as my thanks. But it's just last time you were here..."

"I wasn't exactly on my best behavior?" Trixie responded, winking. She let out a pant as the group rounded a bend and emerged into the front yard of Sweet Apple Acres and kept running, passing through the front gate. "Tri-I did Twilight wrong, and maybe I was a _bit_ of a jerk."

Big Macintosh suddenly galloped past the group, heading to Sweet Apple Acres. "Checkin' on Granny Smith and grabbin' mah kit!" he shouted over his shoulder at Applejack. "See yah back at Ponyville!"

Applejack skidded to a halt, but he disappeared into the house. "Fer Herd's sake, be careful!" she shouted, shaking her head. "Darned fool, if he lets anything happen to himself, I'll kill him!" She suddenly floated into the air and over to Trixie's still-galloping side. "Hey, what gives?"

Trixie slowed down and lowered Applejack to the ground, letting her catch up. The two increased their gait to get back with the others. "We've got someplace to be at the moment, Applejack, and a conversation to finish. Now as I was saying, yes. I was a bit of a jerk back then."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "A 'bit' of a jerk?"

Trixie glared at her. "Yes, a 'bit'. It's not like you and your two friends were any better, but right now considering what's going on, we can hash out any problems later." Her eyes drifted to the sky and the cloud of Shadowbolts hovering over the Everfree. Several groups had begun to break away. "Dear Herd... it's not Nightmare Moon, is it?" she asked, hissing out the last words.

Applejack shook her head as the Ponyville schoolhouse came into view. "Nah, but I can see why you'd think that." The pair slowed down to a trot. "Okay, look. I'll admit we didn't give yer show much of a chance when yah came here, and yah _did_ fight the Ursa when those two yahoos woke the danged thing up and brought it tah town." They slowed to a stop right outside the schoolhouse. "Maybe we should start over, clean slate and all. My name's Applejack Apple," she said, holding out a hoof. "Thanks fer what yah did back there."

Trixie smiled at Applejack and touched her hoof. "Name's Trixie Lulamoon, and you're welcome." She turned suddenly as Ditzy emerged from the schoolhouse. "Ditzy!" she shouted.

Dinky looked to Trixie. "You know Momma?"

Ditzy spoke up. "Remember last week when I had to stay over at Hoofington?" She walked over to Trixie and draped a wing over her. "She let me stay at her house."

Dinky scrambled out of the wagon and wrapped her forelegs around Trixie's neck. "Thank you!"

Trixie stood there for a moment before returning the hug. "You're welcome."

Danielle looked to Trixie. "I think I speak for all the Cutie Mark Crusaders when I say thank you for helping us back there and saving our lives." She then looked to Applejack, along with Michelle. "Okay, so what's going on, Applejack?" Danielle asked.

Applejack let out a breath. "Okay, not sure how else tah say this but to be blunt about it." She looked up at the two. "Tirac's back. He kidnapped Megan with that danged old Ursa Minor and has her locked up at the Castle in the middle of the Everfree. Mike and tha rest o' yer family's gone back to get weapons while we get ready to go rescue her and make sure Tirac's finished once and fer all!"

Danielle's eyes widened to the approximate width of saucers. She gasped and waved her hands around, backing up. Michelle, meanwhile, covered her mouth with both hands and gasped, eyes also widening considerably.

Applejack, Ditzy and Trixie all surrounded the two. "Keep calm, keep calm! It's alright!" Applejack cried out. "Yer family's already getting set to storm tha castle and rescue her. Both Celestia, Luna and all mah friends are getting set, too." She tipped her hat. "I swear we'll get her back, yah hear? Mike asked me tah make sure you two were okay, because right now he's getting ready tah help out. I swear to you two, we'll get her back. Alright?

Danielle slowly sank to her knees. "Applejack, I read Mom's book about her encounter with Tirac. I _still_ have the occasional nightmare about him. So does Michelle. He is BAD news. I mean just... I..."

Trixie placed a hoof on Danielle's forearm. "Danielle, Applejack's the Element of Honesty. If she says they'll get Megan back, that means they'll get Megan back. Not that they'll _have_ to."

Applejack arched an eyebrow at her. "Come again?"

Trixie reared back on her hind hooves and fireworks exploded in the air above her. "Do you think that the Mag'ne can be contained by him? Do you really think the Teacher of Knowledge and Defender of the Stable is not, even as I speak, devising a crafty plan to outwit and defeat the Abomination once and for all? She _will_ stop him." Even as she spoke, the bright colors and explosions above her reformed themselves into a fanciful image of Megan and Tirac, the former raising her hands and firing off bolts of energy at Tirac, banishing the image. "And even if she can't do it by herself, she has her friends and family who will help her," she continued, smaller images of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony and Megan's family appearing around her. "So do not fear, Danielle and Michelle Richards, for we shall free your mother!"

Applejack chuckled. "Now _that_ is a good show." She looked up at Danielle and Michelle, who were watching the images. "Trixie's right, y'all. We'll get her back, or I'm not an Apple! Now I can't say fer yeh two not to worry _too_ much, but I can say for yah to have faith. We'll get her back."

Michelle dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Applejack's neck. "You promise?"

Applejack patted her on the back. "I swear tah yah, Michelle. We'll get her back." She broke the hug and tapped the headset hidden under her hat. "Speakin' of which, Apple Bucker to Bright Light, Apple Bucker to Bright Light. Come in!" She paused, then rolled her eyes. "Twilight, it's me, Applejack. Danielle and Michelle are at tha schoolhouse and safe, along wih tha other Crusaders. Yeah, yeah. It was the Ursa, yeah. But I had some 'powerful' help with it," she said, winking at Trixie. "I'll be at tha Rainbow Bridge before you know it!"

Trixie spoke up. "I'll stay here and watch over things, Applejack."

Just then, the schoolhouse's door opened, Spike and Cheerilee walking out. "What's going on out here?" Cheerilee asked.

Spike's jaw opened as he saw Trixie. "Wait a feather-picking minute, here! What's _she_ doing here?" he asked, jabbing a talon at Trixie.

Danielle's eyes flickered back and forth between Spike and Trixie. "Well, we were at the clubhouse and an Ursa Minor attacked, but Trixie showed up and fought it off, saving our lives! Do you two know each other?" She waved a hand back and forth between the pair, eyes following the motion of her hand.

Applejack cantered up to Spike's side and leaned down. "Spike, I don't have much time to explain, but Danielle's telling tha truth. And right now we got bigger fish tah fry. Namely Tirac. Now I'm not asking you to play nice wit' her, but please don't make too much of a fuss, okay?"

Trixie stepped up to Applejack's side and looked down at Spike. "I'll say this once. I did Twilight wrong and plan to apologize to her. Can we please get along for the moment?"

Spike eyed her and rubbed his chin before throwing his arms into the air. "Alright, alright. But you'd better apologize to Rarity, too!"

Trixie's brow furrowed. "The one who ripped down my curtain down during my act?"

Cheerilee suddenly shoved herself before the two, glaring at one, then the other. "Stop this right now before it starts! I have some very scared foals inside there and I don't need you two making it worse. I don't need you to get along, but I need you two to not fight. Get it?"

Trixie and Spike looked to her, both wilting slightly under her stare. "Sorry," they both mumbled.

Cheerilee looked past them and waved a foreleg at everyone standing there. "Alright, everyone into the schoolhouse. It's a lot easier keeping track of you inside." She held out a foreleg at Trixie before she passed. "Trixie, a lot of the foals inside are pretty scared. Is there any chance you could do some sort of act to take their minds off of what's going on?"

Trixie smiled at her and tossed her cloak, letting it ripple a bit. "They'll watch in awe at my stories!" She looked to Ditzy. "Care to give me a hoof in there like last time?"

Danielle stopped and looked to Applejack. "Applejack? Take care, okay? And thanks."

Applejack nodded to her before turning and galloping off.

Danielle ducked low at the door's threshold. She looked behind her at Spike as he walked up to her. "So, do you and Trixie know each other?"

Spike opened his mouth, but stopped as he spotted Trixie and Ditzy standing in front of Michelle and a large group of foals, all of them staring as the two started up a series of tricks. "Yeah, but I think this time any talking during the performance can wait."

* * *

><p>Big Mac threw open the front door, but ducked his head before a frying pan made contact with his forehead. He glanced back at it before looking to the source of the improvised weapon. "Granny, it's me!" he cried out.<p>

Granny's head slowly raised from behind the couch. "Eh? Oh, thank the Herd it's you, Big Mac!" She shuffled around and walked up to him, throwing her forelegs around his neck. "Thar's Shadowbolts in the sky and big space bears and Applejack and Applebloom aren't nowhere to be seen!"

Big Mac gently patted her on her withers. "Don' worry none, Granny. I saw tha two along with the rest o' the Crusaders, heading away and to town. They're safe as can be, looks like." he broke the embrace. "I'll be headed there, too."

Granny Smith rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't s'ppose there's any way to talk you out of it?"

Big Mac shook his head. "Nope."

Granny held up a hoof. "Promise me you'll be careful, alright? Or at least try?"

Big Mac crossed himself. "Cross ma heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," he said, gently placing his hoof over a closed right eye. He suddenly hugged Granny Smith again. "Granny, I love yah. And thank yeh so much for everything."

Granny stood there, staring up at a picture of Jonathan and Martha Apple. "Ah love yah too, Macintosh," she said, sniffing as he let go, turned and ran to the stairs. She walked over to the trunk containing the Dream Valley artifacts and patted it. "Just come back so I can scold you, okay?"

Big Mac paused and nodded. "Eyup," before running upstairs to his room. He entered, bent his head down and pulled his own trunk out from under the bed. He popped it open, revealing his old uniform from the Royal Tank Corps. He pulled on the coveralls, followed by padding, saddlebags and then light armor. He slid knives into spring-loaded launchers, strapped a miniature crossbow to one foreleg and quiver to his barrel, tied flails to his tail and finally placed a helmet onto his head. He pulled a collapsible spear out, followed by a bandoleer of explosives.

He looked into a mirror on his dresser, snapped to attention and saluted. "Sergeant Macintosh Apple reporting for duty!" he shouted before spinning around. He found himself facing the window. "Captain Armor, I hope all that training for the Royal Guard paid off!" he said before walking out, no longer a farmer but once more a soldier.

**Author's Note:**


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Spanish Steel stood on the bridge of the <em>Magnus<em>, the Equestrian' Air Fleet's flagship, as it sailed through the air. A half-dozen smaller airships flew along her flanks, while squadrons of pegasi flew in formation, some pushing along dark storm clouds that crackled with lightning. They slowly approached the Everfree, other units from Manehattan, Baltimare, Neighpon and other cities advancing from different vectors.

Spanish Steel looked to the helmspony. "Reduce speed," he said before turning and trotting to a small group of armored pegasi standing near a balcony. "Your saddlebags contain instructions for the unit commanders coming in from other cities. It is _vital_ that you get to them as quickly as possible. Dismissed!"

The balcony windows slid open and the pegasi all marched out, spreading their wings and taking off. A half-dozen soldiers already out in the air broke from their sectors and surrounded each courier in a loose escort formation. The smaller ones had swivel mounts on their backs, with double-barreled rifles mounted on them, belt-fed by saddlebags and controlled by a metal pole connecting the barrels to the back of their armored necks. The larger ones had .30 caliber machine guns hanging off their flanks, also belt-fed from saddlebags.

Spanish Steel watched them for a moment, muttering prayers for them under his breath. He then marched down to several ponies standing next to rather large spotlights with shutters over them. "Signal the other airships to hold position at the edge of the Everfree," he ordered. "We need to contain the Shadowbolts and stop them cold."

The helmspony looked over her shoulder at Spanish Steel as he approached. "What about the Ursa Majors, sir?"

Spanish Steel stared out of the panoramic viewport at the star bears as they stood guard around the Castle of the Two Sisters. "At the moment, not a darned thing. Princess Luna reported that a request for aid was sent to the Dragon Clans, but until they show up nothing short of the Diarchs going all-out will stop them."

The helmspony thought for a moment. "And they'll need all their strength to deal with Tirac?" she thought out loud.

Spanish Steel nodded. "Exactly."

Near the aft of the bridge, a half-dozen soldiers sat, three in a row. Each sat in front of a desk, the desk stacked with radio equipment and wires sprouting like vines. One of them adjusted the headset strapped to his head and furiously scribbled down notes. "General!" he said, "lead squadrons report the Shadowbolts are advancing from the Everfree."

Another spoke up. "They're also reporting storm clouds being moved into position, as well as some of them trying to form twisters!"

Spanish Steel's head whipped around to the radios. "Send word to all pegasi squadrons to move in and stop them, but for Herd's sake keep our own weaponized weather away from the Everfree! Spotlight operators, signal to the other airships to go to full battle stations and fire at will. As for us, charge up the lightning cannons and ready shield spells for point-defense." He marched to the viewport and looked out of it, even as small puffs of explosions began blossoming in the air.

Formations of pegasi and other flight-capable species swooped and soared, machine guns and rifles firing at the Shadowbolts who, in turn, charged in, heedless of the hail of bullets. Both sides pushed in dark, rumbling clouds that shot out bolts of lightning when kicked, electrocuting their foes. Their charred, smoking bodies plummeted through the sky, crashing into the canopy or ground below.

The Shadowbolts pressed on, ignoring any wounds that weren't instantly lethal or incapacitating to close to foreleg-distance with the defenders of Equestria. They bit, kicked, tackled and hit with all their might, using brute force and sheer numbers to their advantage.

* * *

><p>The sun reached its zenith, shining down on a large, empty field as morning turned to afternoon. The stillness was shattered as a large hemisphere of light appeared. It brightened for a few seconds, then quickly faded and disappeared. Eight unicorns in blue uniforms stood in a circle, their horns still glowing and slightly smoking from long-distance teleportation. Several dozen ponies, donkeys, stonebacks and zebras stood in the middle of the group, along with several pieces of artillery, ammunition and other pieces of equipment.<p>

The unicorns looked around, performing a quick visual inspection of everyone there. Satisfied, their horns glowed and shot out beams of energy. The beams linked the horns together and the unicorns disappeared, leaving behind the others.

Within seconds of their arrival, the edge of the Everfree parted. Shadowbolts in the forms of earth ponies and unicorns trotted out, snarling and baring fangs. The unicorns lowered their heads and their horns charged up while the earth ponies pawed at the ground, their hooves starting to glow.

The battalion commander, a unicorn mare named Rough and Ready, began shouting orders. "Machine gunners, cover fire while we get the artillery ready! On the quadruple, everyone!"

Six earth ponies galloped forward. Three of them had a multi-barreled machine gun hanging off of a swivel arm over their right flank. It was attached to a steel sheath over their torso, with belts of ammunition feeding from saddlebags. Like the pegasi in the air, a control rod led from the tips of the barrels to a trigger-snaffle in their mouths. The three trailing towed wagons with extra saddlebags for ammunition. The gunners slowed down and stopped, spreading their hooves out and leaning forward. The sun glinted off their eye protection as they bit down hard on the triggers, sending out controlled bursts of lead at the Shadowbolts.

Roughly a dozen of the Shadowbolts were cut down, dropping down where they stood. Several of their unicorns lowered their heads and began firing blasts of energy while others formed shields, deflecting the incoming fire. They charged forward, covering their earth pony counterparts as they followed in their wake.

The gunner concentrated their fire on the unicorns, sending lead bouncing off their magical shields. Several shattered, the Shadowbolts behind it cut down. Several more, however, ducked and weaved, using their sheer numbers to their advantage. The earth Shadowbolts reared back, kicking the air before plunging their glowing hooves _through_ the ground.

Large vines suddenly sprouted around the machine gunners, entangling and trapping them. They let out cries of surprise, ceasing their firing to avoid any accidental injuries of their compatriots. The Shadowbolts began their advance once more, some of the unicorns now firing blasts of energy from their horns.

Rough and Ready snorted. She looked to the gunnery crews as the forward observers shouted out range data to the gunnery crews. She telekinetically swung a megaphone up to her muzzle. "Gunnery crews, ready canister shot for those Shadowbolts! I want them brought down. Stonebacks, get in and rescue the machine gunners. I want cover fire for them. Artillery, ready for my command to fire!"

A half-dozen Stonebacks, large, reptilian beings with armored backsides, three-clawed paws and rather sharp teeth, ambled forward. They leaned forward, curling up into armored balls and rolling along the grass to the plants that still held the gunners. Shadowbolts fired blasts of magic at them, but they either missed or bounced harmlessly off the Stoneback's backsides. They unrolled at the plants and began tearing at them with sharpened claws and teeth.

More and more Shadowbolts poured from the Everfree, galloping across the field. A dozen unicorns advanced, spears held in their telekinetic grip. They spun them around and the crystalline heads glowed, firing off blasts of magic at the Shadowbolts and giving the Stonebacks the time needed to free the machine gunners. Within minutes the vines were shredded and the earth ponies freed.

Rough and Ready waited for them to scramble back to their own lines before barking into her megaphone once more. "Artillery crews, fire at will!"

The cannons roared, cutting down great swaths of Shadowbolts like a scythe through wheat. They dropped dead, the canister shot tearing through their shields, and then the ponies themselves. Almost as quickly as the front ranks were cut down, though, more Shadowbolts emerged from the shadows of the Everfree. Their earth ponies dug their hooves into the ground and more vines sprouted from the ground between them and the artillery, acting as cover for them.

Rough and Ready nickered. She cantered over to a zebra hunched over a radio. "Send word to Fort Mainstay we need reinforcements and – " Several bolts of magic impacted near the pair, cratering the ground. " – and resupply."

The zebra nodded. She held a microphone up to her muzzle and relayed the orders. Rough and Ready, meanwhile, looked over the battlefield as the Shadowbolts began making headway to their positions. She floated a spear off her back and aimed it at the Shadowbolts, firing off several bolts of magic at them.

The Shadowbolts' fire, though scattershot, began finding their marks. Bolts of magic splattered against the artillery's own armor, causing the crew to duck, delay them in reloading their weapons or occasionally hitting them directly and killing them. Unicorns threw up their own shields against the Shadowbolts, protecting them and their compatriots.

A few minutes passed before several teleportation domes sprang up behind the artillery, fading and leaving behind soldiers and ammunition carts. Even as the carts were wheeled over to the cannons, two giant domes formed on either side of their position. They slowly faded, leaving behind a half-dozen armored vehicles on their left flank and two hundred soldiers of various species on their right.

The Shadowbolts skidded to a halt, some sliding on the grass and ending up on their haunches. They stared at the new arrivals, some tilting their heads in confusion or a close approximation of curiosity before leaping to their hooves once more and resuming their attacks.

The vehicles started moving forward on wrap-around caterpillar tracks that overshadowed the main chassis. They were Mark XXIX tanks, looking as if they were emerging from a newsreel from Earth's first world war. Each one was a massive beast, with two 75-millimeter cannons on each side of the chassis in sponsons and a single .50-caliber machine gun perched atop it. The cannons slowly moved about, tracking the massed groups of Shadowbolts before firing high-explosive shells into their ranks.

The infantry, meanwhile, formed up into groups around the tanks, crystal-tipped spears or flank-mounted firearms firing at the Shadowbolts.

One of the tanks slowed to a halt near Rough and Ready. A green-coated unicorn mare sat at the gunner's position and straightened up, saluting. "Colonel," she announced, "Sergeant Blossomforth from Fort Bulwark." She smiled slightly. "Sorry we're not from Mainstay, but we got your call for help and, well, _we _were ready to go."

Rough and Ready returned the salute and smile. "No apologies necessary, Sergeant. Thanks." She looked to the battlefield as the tanks and infantry swept the Shadowbolts back into the Everfree. She swung her megaphone around. "All crews, provide cover fire!" she shouted.

Blossomforth looked ahead to the battle. "If you'll excuse me, Colonel," she said. "Private Day, full throttle!" The tank lurched forward, whipping Blossomforth back and forth a bit. "Watch the clutch!" she shouted, placing a foreleg over her helmet to keep it flying off.

* * *

><p><em><span>Canterlot<span>_

Cadance followed Fancy Pants as he led her up a winding staircase to the tallest tower of Canterlot Palace. It was an old observation tower, unused for hundreds of years and barely maintained. Cadance had to watch her step on more than one of the stairs, using her magic to brace a rotten board or her wings to float over it. Fancy Pants, though, paid them no mind, trotting up with nary a care in the world.

They walked through a door and out into the afternoon sun. Cadance closed her eyes and let a slight breeze stir her mane. "It feels nice up here," she said.

Fancy Pants looked out across the horizon at the Ursa Majors towering in the sky and the aerial battle over the Everfree. His monocle danced in the air. "I'm afraid, Princess, the niceness is only up here."

Cadance's eyes snapped open. She walked over to the edge of the roof, eyes narrowing. "I know, Chancellor," she said. She spread her wings out and her horn glowed. Pink-colored magic flowed from it, stretching out. Cadance's senses followed suit as she sought out every bit of love, of affection in Canterlot, drawing strength from it and adding it to the shield's.

The pink bubble flowed down from the tower, covering Canterlot in a pink shield from the tops of the towers down to the top of the waterfall cascading down. Various citizens peeked out from their homes or shelters, seeing the shield. Some of them let out sighs of relief, while others cheered. It fed into Cadance, letting her strengthen the shield even more.

Fancy Pants observed her and smiled. "Well, it's good to see Shining Armor left us in good hooves with you." He looked back over the roof's edge, his eyes searching out and finally focusing on an indistinct blob on the outside of the shield, standing opposite the main entrance on the other side of the moat. "Let us hope Captain Blueblood is equally up to the task."

* * *

><p>Blueblood looked around, eyes taking in as much as they could. He stood outside Cadance's shield with close to a hundred members of the Royal Guard. The rest were either inside Canterlot itself or with Shining Armor. He cantered around to face everyone. "I want all pegasi to break into flights of four and spread out," he ordered, jabbing a hoof into the sky. "Check in every five minutes on channel one on the wireless. Do <em>not<em> split up, and do not investigate anything without direct orders. I do not want anyone checking out something 'unusual' and then being ambushed by a hundred Shadowbolts. Understood?"

The pegasi there saluted. "Yes, sir!" they barked out. They all then spread their wings and flew up, spreading out around Canterlot. Blueblood glanced up at them before looking down at the remaining Guards. "Alright, from what Auntie Luna told me about those ruffians, they're not one for subtlety or sneak attacks. If they come to Canterlot it'll most likely be a full-frontal assault from the direction of Ponyville and the Everfree. Our mission, if they do, is to stop them. Understood?"

The ponies there straightened to attention. "Understood, sir!" they barked out.

Blueblood eyed them. He pointed to Canterlot behind them. "That is my ancestral home. I can trace my lineage all the way back to the original founders, mere weeks before King Invincible I founded the Ancient Kingdom of Ponyland. In all that time, through griffin invasions, Tirac killing Majesty, the dissolution of Ponyland, Discord and Nightmare Moon, the city has never fallen. And upon my horn, it will not fall to Tirac on this day! You are the Royal Guard, reborn and ready to do your duty in defense of this city and of Equestria! Stand proud and tall, ponies!" He cantered around and floated a spear up into the air. "Are you with me?"

Those behind him thrust their own weapons into the air. "YES, SIR!" they all shouted.

Blueblood nodded. "Excellent. Fan out, then. Report in every five minutes over channel two on the wireless." He glanced at them over his shiny shoulder armor. "Move out!"

Private Tomfoolery trotted up to his side. "Thank you for the rousing speech, sir, and for the opportunity to prove ourselves," she said.

Blueblood turned his head, glancing at her through the visor on his helmet. His ears pricked at the faintest rumbling of a steam engine. "You're welcome, Private. Let us hope it doesn't come to that. I _did_ just have a hooficure, after all," he said, winking.

Tomfoolery paused for a moment. "Yes, sir. I... see, sir. I'll go take up my position now." And with that, she trotted off.

Blueblood rolled his eyes and whinnied, but turned and readied his spear. _Just what _did_ I get myself into, again? Oh, Auntie, you'd better remember this come my birthday!_

* * *

><p>The Friendship Express chugged along at full speed, the steam engine pushed to its limits as it sped to Ponyville. Two-dozen pegasi flew above and alongside it as escorts, all six cars occupied by the Royal Guard as it traveled to Ponyville.<p>

Shining Armor, Flash Sentry and a half-dozen of his most trusted of the Royal Guard stood in the dining car, a map of Canterlot Province unfurled across a large banquet table. He shuffled around small icons representing units of the Equestrian Armed Forces, the Royal Guard and Tirac's forces. "Alright, we'll be arriving at the train station in about twenty minutes, but it's on the other side of Ponyville from the Everfree Forest." He looked up at everyone there. "I want the entire town swept through, street by street and house by house if we have to."

Flash Sentry looked over Ponyville. "This is it, Shining. This is what all the training and hard work over the past two years has been building up to. But are we ready?"

The captain of the Guard floated a daisy sandwich over and bit into it, chewing and swallowing in order to collect his thoughts. "No choice," he finally said. He looked up at his second in command and chuckled. "Still glad you decided to help me out with this?"

Flash Sentry waved him off with a wing. "No way. Besides, you needed someone to do all the hard work while you waved to crowds during parades and shined your medals."

Shining Armor glared at him down the length of his horn, but his eyes held no malice. "It's not too late to transfer you to the Air Fleet. Hay, maybe you'd like to go up north to where the Crystal Empire was," he said, smirking.

"You need me to watch your haunches a bit more than that," Flash Sentry retorted. His expression turned grim. "So, you think this is it, the final Prophecy of the Moochik? She _is_ the Mag'ne, after all."

There was a pause. Shining Armor sat on his haunches and let out a slow whinny. "She's mortal, Flash. She's not some semi-divine being like in the old tales. But there's also something about her, too. I can't quite put it into words, though. But if there's anyone who can send Tirac back to Tartarus once and for all that's not an alicorn or an Element of Harmony, it's her." He looked at his friend. "She _will_ lead old and new against the First, who is now the Last. The sixty-four-thousand bit question is, though, will we win?"

"We will," Flash Sentry finally said. "I've got faith not just in her, but everyone else in Equestria." He stomped a hoof on the wooden floor, sending out a resounding _thud_ for emphasis. "We're her friends, and she's our friend. And nothing beats friends when they work together!"

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Tirac's chants grew louder. His gesticulations grew grander and grander. The blackness surrounding the throne grew darker and inkier. And Megan's knife bit deeper and deeper into the mortar around the stone block that encircled her feet. The block itself shifted more and more, held in more by the others surrounding it than the mortar itself. Satisfied with the work, she slid the knife back into its sheath and slowly stood up.<p>

When Megan finally reached a vertical position, she double-checked her Peacemakers, making sure each one was fully loaded. She also patted down her bandoleers of extra ammo and checked the thirty-six cartridges. _Not much ammo. Remember to aim, Megan. Don't waste shots. _A few deep breaths were taken and nerves steadied as much as possible. _I can panic later. I can hyperventilate later, after the battle and after all this. Right now, everyone needs you and _you_ need yourself to keep it together._

With that, Megan drew herself up to her full height before quickly bending her knees and focusing all of her weight on her feet. The stone block _lurched_, sliding down with every vertical shove. The stone screeched, whining with every slide.

Tirac's head shot around. His blood-red eyes widened in surprise as she sank down. He reached out with a telekinetic hand, but she quickly slipped down to the floor below. He galloped forward, stopping above the small hole in the floor. He reached out, sensing nine Shadowbolts in the floor below him. _Wait, weren't there ten on guard below? Bah, no matter! Shadowbolts, retrieve her,_ he commanded of his minions.

A sudden _crack_ from below startled him slightly. And suddenly, he could sense only eight Shadowbolts below.

* * *

><p>The room was dusty, the few pieces of furniture inside mostly broken down and covered with a thick layer of dust. Ten Shadowbolts, five earth ponies and five unicorns, milled about, their nostrils twitching slightly. Beyond that, though, they did little more than breathe in and out. Their entire will was that of Tirac's; their entire reason for being was his commands.<p>

A small shower of dust sprinkled down onto the table, gaining the attention of one of them. It trotted over to the edge of the table and looked up. It cocked its head to the side as a block of stone slid down from the ceiling, dropping down. It stopped for a moment before quickly dislodging itself, plummeting straight down. It – along with Megan – hit the edge of the table opposite the Shadowbolt, sending the top lurching up and hitting him right below the chin.

The Shadowbolt's head snapped back with a sickening _crunch,_ its neck broken. The body dropped, dead before it hit the stone floor.

The stone block shattered, freeing Megan's feet. She fell back, hitting the table even as it flew up with the impact. She rolled to her right and off of the wooden slab, eyes crossing. Megan grunted as she pushed herself forward onto one knee, her right hand sliding a pistol from its holster and pulling back on the hammer with one smooth motion. She looked around at the four earth ponies and five unicorns staring at her from around the room. Two earth ponies stood behind a stone column, a window behind them. Two unicorns were opposite her, standing in the wider expanse of the room. The other five stood bunched up in front of the door.

Megan sucked in a breath. "Okay, I don't want to hurt any of you. Tirac is using you to–" She suddenly ducked as one of the unicorns near the door shot a bolt of magic at her. The bolt shot past her head, striking a wall and blowing out chunks of rock. Megan glanced behind her at the smoking hole in the wall, eyes wide. Her head whipped back and she raised her pistol, aiming it at the unicorn. She squared her shoulders, held her breath and squeezed the trigger.

The unicorn's head shot back slightly. Its eyes rolled into the back of its head and it slumped down, a small hole between the eyes. The other Shadowbolts paid its demise no mind, though, their yellow eyes focused on their prey.

Megan suddenly turned to the earth ponies near the window. She fired, but one managed to duck behind the column. She bit back a swear, aiming for the other Shadowbolt and firing a pair of shots at it. One missed, but the other hit the left shoulder, sending it stumbling down to one foreleg and whinnying in pain.

Even as it fell, Megan suddenly hopped up and onto the table, sliding across it. She landed in a crouch, pulling out the other pistol with her left hand. She swung it to her left, firing a pair of shots at the group near the door, wounding one of them and sending the others scattering. With slow, deliberate motions, she brought the other pistol up, aimed at the first unicorn and fired, catching the still-reacting Shadowbolt right in the head. She swung her arm around to the other, but it fired off a quick bolt of magic at her.

Megan fell back, barely dodging the attack, her next shot going into the ceiling. She duck-walked around the table, whipping her right arm about and throwing open the pistol's cylinder. She fired two more shots from from the still-loaded weapon at the Shadowbolts near the door, managing to finish off the one she had wounded beforehand. She rolled under the half-collapsed table, holstering one pistol before sliding cartridges out of her bandoleer and quickly reloading.

The table suddenly glowed a sickly red and floated up, exposing Megan. The two earth ponies still near the door advanced upon her position, snarling and drooling. Megan gasped and looked over towards the window, spying the lone unicorn standing there as it levitated her cover away. She quickly looked back at the earth ponies opposite and raised her loaded pistol at them. She squinted slightly as she aimed and fired, striking one dead-center in the chest with two bullets and shooting the other one in the knee. It collapsed, squealing in pain.

Megan looked around. She spied a chunk of stone, grabbed it and scrambled to her feet. She tossed it at the unicorn, nailing it in the forehead and horn. It cried out in pain, dropping the table and stumbling back into the wall. Blood poured from the wound. Megan, meanwhile, ran around the table, right up to it and the uninjured earth pony standing by it. She finished off the unicorn with a single shot, but the earth pony charged at her, knocking her pistol away and her down to the floor, rolling a few times before stopping.

The Shadowbolt glared at her, eyes glowing yellow in the dankness. Megan tried to sit up, but a sharp pain ran through her back and shoulder blades. She bit her lip as she snaked her left arm forward, grabbing the hilt of her knife and pulling it out of its sheath on her boot. She lunged her entire body forward, adrenaline and anxiety canceling out some of the pain but not all of it. She cried out, equal parts agony and anger as she stabbed at the pony, cutting into its chin and neck.

Blood spurted from the wounds, gurgling up, spattering over Megan and the floor. The Shadowbolt held a hoof up to its neck as it toppled over, trying in vain to staunch the flow. A small pool formed under it as the convulsing slowed, eventually stopping as the pony's eyes rolled into the back of its head.

The two Shadowbolts still alive limped in her direction, their injured legs unable to support their weight. Megan looked at them, gripping her knife so hard her knuckles turned white. "Please, just stand down," she said. "Just lay down and let me go, alright?"

Tirac's voice suddenly echoed from above. _"Shadowbolts, do not rest until she is back here! This, I command!"_

The two staggered into a three-legged gait, keeping off their injured limbs. They whinnied in pain, but continued to advance upon their target.

Megan slowly stood up, pulled out her remaining pistol and loaded it with two shots. She walked to the one near the window, raised her arm,ending its misery. She rubbed her eyes at the sudden, unexpected moisture before walking to the pony near the door. Within seconds, the only sound left in the room was Megan's breathing.

It was close to a minute before Megan walked back to her discarded pistol, knelt down and picked it up. She opened the cylinder and reloaded it, keeping her eyes fixed on the weapon in her hands.

Tirac's voice boomed out once more. _"You will not escape this tower, Megan! I shall recapture you and take you for myself!"_

Megan finished reloading, checked her weapon and holstered it. She then pulled out her other Peacemaker and repeated the process. "It's a good thing Danny's not here, Tirac," she remarked, finishing up and turning for the door. "That kind of comment wouldn't go past him without some sort of innuendo." She stopped at the hole in the ceiling and looked up. "And no. You're not winning here, Tirac. No matter what your grand plans or power or whatever, you will be stopped."

_"By who, you? You do not have the Rainbow of Light this time, girl!"_

"Then come on down and get me, you bastard!" Megan suddenly shouted, throwing her arms out to her side. "I'm right here! Are you too afraid of a human to get your hands dirtier than they already are?!" She pounded on her chest with a fist. "Come on down, if you've got the guts to!"

There was silence from above. Megan leaned to her right as she stared up at the hole. She walked around, keeping her eyes on it. "Hello, Tirac? Are you up there? Come on down, I said! Human with only two pistols and a knife against an undead centaur/warlock, that's not the best odds!" She looked back down and scratched her head. "There's got to be something else, something I'm missing here." Her eyes suddenly widened as she thought back to something Tirac said before.

* * *

><p><em>"I need a body to regain all my powers and leave my... current situation."<em>

* * *

><p>"You're not coming after me not because you don't want to, but because you <em>can't<em> come after me!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "The Elements of Harmony did something to you when they freed Luna from you, didn't they? Now you're trapped there in that room!"

The ceiling shook, sending down bits of debris. _"I am Tirac, lord of darkness! I shall not be caged here! And YOU shall be the vessel of my release, Megan! Even now more Shadowbolts are coming to capture you!"_

Megan tossed a salute skyward. "Thanks for all the info, Tirac. I'll be sure to put it to good use!" She held her pistol up at the ready position, running for the door leading to the floor below.

* * *

><p>Tirac stomped over to a window, his entire being twisted by rage bubbling up over the surface. He raised a hand and clenched it into a fist as he focused on one of the beasts under his command. <em>"I shall start the destruction a bit early. Go forth, Ursa Major and Shadowbolts. Wipe Canterlot off the face of Mount Eohippus!"<em>

One of the six Ursa Majors standing guard around the ancient castle shifted around, turning to face the capital of Equestria. It leaned forward, dropping to all fours and ambling along. Shadowbolts flew along with it and sped ahead of its path of destruction to their new target. Trees in its path were torn down like toothpicks, not even slowing it down. Pegasi and airships scattered ahead of it, flying out of the way in mad dashes and dives.

The Ursa continued along, not even noticing them as it focused on its target, the capital of Equestria.

* * *

><p>Luna looked up at the sun as it continued its flight across the sky. "I don't suppose there's any way you could slow it down?" she asked her sister.<p>

Celestia shook her head. "I preset the course so I wouldn't have to worry about it. Sorry, Luna." She looked around the small clearing near the Rainbow Bridge. Danny, Molly and Minerva had departed for Ponyville, while Mike stood by her, shifting from foot to foot. The Princess Ponies and Bushwooliees formed a line near the Everfree, Tiffany in the air. Finally, Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie stood near the mouth of the path that led to Ponyville, waiting for their friends. Pinkie and Rarity wore their necklaces, while a crown adorned Twilight's head.

The sound of hooves stomping into the well-worn path heralded Applejack's arrival. She charged into the clearing, slowing to a halt. "Ahm here!" she cried out, panting slightly. "Land's sakes I'll be needin' a nice, long nap after today!" She trotted over to Mike. "Mike, yer kids are all safe an' sound in tha schoolhouse with all the other foals."

Mike dropped to one knee and wrapped his armored arms around Applejack, squeezing her head and neck. "Oh, thank you!" he choked out.

Applejack squirmed, her face turning blue. "Yer... welcome... air?"

Mike threw his arms into the air. "Sorry, sorry!" he said, straightening back up. "But seriously, thank you, Applejack."

Celestia's horn glowed and Applejack's Element of Honesty floated over to her and around her neck. She looked to the sky. "Now hopefully Rainbow Dash will –" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy suddenly dropped into the clearing, crashing into the dirt and rolling for a few feet before stopping. "Speak of Discord..."

The two disentangled themselves from each other. Rainbow Dash leapt to her hooves and looked around, arching her back and flaring her wings out. "Okay, where is that son of a Diamond Dog?" She hopped into the air and punched the air with her forelegs.

Fluttershy, meanwhile, curled up into a shivering ball. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness..." she repeated, legs tucked in and wings wrapped around her head.

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack all gathered around the pair. "Are you two alright?" Rarity asked, bending down and examining Fluttershy's shaking form. "Please, darling, we need you!"

Fluttershy unfolded her wings and peeked a muzzle out. "GO AWAY! I'M SCARED!" She then covered her head once more.

Rarity smoothed her mane down, then placed a hoof on one of Fluttershy's wings. "Yes, we know. We're _all_ scared, Fluttershy. We're all feeling the same thing." She suddenly raised her head and glared at Dash. "Right?"

Dash opened her mouth, but hesitated as Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie joined Rarity in the glare. "Uh... right."

Rarity looked back to Fluttershy. "We're all in this together, Fluttershy. We'll be there for you. Will you be there for us? For Megan?"

Applejack spoke up. "We really do need yah, sugarcube. Come on, we know you can do it!"

Fluttershy's wings unfolded from over her head. She slowly stood up on trembling legs. "I... I _will_ be there for you, for all of you!" She sucked in a breath. "Could you just do me one teensy, tiny favor, first?"

Pinkie Pie bounced around her. "Sure thing, Flutters! Whatever you need we'll get done for you, faster than light!"

Fluttershy suddenly grabbed Pinkie with her forelegs and shook her, rattling her head back and forth. "Talk me out of it!"

Pinkie's head snapped forward, her eyes rolling about in their head. "I'll take you up on that, _after_ we free Megan and stop that Terrible Tirac from trampling all over Equestria. Okay?"

Fluttershy let out a breath and dropped to her hooves. "Well, alright," she said, kicking at the grass.

Celestia floated the Elements of Loyalty and Kindness to their respective wielders. "And now it is time." She looked up at a black swarm of Shadowbolts gathering. "Even with Princess Sparkle's help, I still don't have my full strength back. And I fear we'll need everything we've got for the Everfree. Princess Ponies, Bushwooliees, do what you can, but don't be martyrs."

Sparkle trotted up to Celestia and Luna. "We'll leave ourselves a way out, Celestia. But don't worry too much. This isn't our first time in combat," she said, winking. "I'll tell you about the time we got in trouble with the Weather Witch."

Luna rolled her eyes. "We've heard that one before, Sparkle." She suddenly bent her head down and nuzzled the unicorn. "But take care of yourselves."

Sparkle returned the nuzzle, then walked back to the other Princess Ponies. She floated her wand into the air and it glowed brightly. The other four raised their heads, the wands clenched in their teeth dazzlingly bright.

Celestia and Luna's horns glowed and their eyes turned bright-white. Their regalia deformed and flowed across their bodies, changing into armor that covered them from muzzle to dock and even along their wings. Luna's was midnight-black, with a subtle shimmer and tiny pinpricks of light dusting it. Celestia's was golden, blinding to enemies but somehow 'only' glowed for friends and family. The armor along her back, loin and hips expanded, forming into a saddle and stirrups.

Mike stepped up to Celestia and sketched a bow. "Thank you," he said. "And... sorry for blowing up like I did earlier." He looked to the Everfree. "Gotta admit, this is pretty damned scary for me."

Celestia leaned in close. "I don't think it would come as a big surprise to you that I'm scared too. But with all of us together, I know we can prevail." She knelt down. "Now, if you please? The shining knight needs an appropriate steed, after all," she said, winking.

Mike stifled a laugh. He grabbed onto the saddle's pommel and, with a bit of discrete telekinetic assistance from Celestia, swung his leg over and hoisted himself up. He held up Megan's rifle and thrust it into the air. "Let's go!" he shouted.

Celestia reared back and kicked the air. She dropped down to all fours and galloped ahead, Luna right by her side. Twilight and the other Bearers of the Elements of Harmony formed into a tight group right behind the alicorns, Fluttershy in the middle and Dash in the air. Luna and Celestia's horns shot out, carving a path through not only the foliage of the Everfree, but the Shadowbolts as well. Mike had the rifle raised and was firing off bolts of energy from it, reducing any Shadowbolt he aimed at to clouds of ash.

The Princess Ponies and bushwooliees watched them as they charged off. Primrose let out a sigh. "May the Herd guide you," she said around the wand in her mouth.

Shadowbolts suddenly emerged from the forest and from above the canopy. Royal Blue swallowed and backed up slightly. "Perhaps the Herd can help _us_ out a little?"

Tiffany floated in the air, staring down the Shadowbolts opposite her. She raised a foreleg and waved it at herself. The Shadowbolts all snarled and flew right at her. Tiffany waited a moment before swinging her head back and forth, the tip of her wand flaring to life. A beam shot out from it, carving a deep gash in the fabric of space itself and opening up a rift to somewhere else. The Shadowbolts all gasped. They flared their wings and threw their forelegs out in front of them, but the first wave flew right into the gash. It sealed up, leaving nothing but empty sky for the moment.

Royal Blue and Serena slammed their wands onto the ground. Bolts of electricity shot from them, racing along the ground. They struck various Shadowbolts, flowing up their bodies and electrocuting them. Their skin flashed translucent in places, showing their skeletons. Their bodies jerked and spasmed before they dropped to the ground, smoke curling from their bodies.

Sparkle, Starburst and Primrose, meanwhile, waved their wands in the air. High winds picked up, howling through the air. They slammed into the Shadowbolts on the ground and in the air, tossing them about and sending them flying back. They crashed into the ground, each other, trees and rocks. More often than not they lay where they landed, letting out moans of pain if still alive.

The blob of bushwooliees simply rolled over any Shadowbolt they encountered.

More Shadowbolts poured out of the Everfree, galloping over those already dead or dying. The Princess Ponies continued their assault, slowly backing up to the path that led to Ponyville. Tiffany continued slicing the sky open, but the pegasi came in greater numbers and faster waves. "I don't think I can keep this up!" she shouted, floating down to her fellow ponies.

Sparkle lowered her wand and looked it over. "They're almost out of the power they drew from the Heart," she said. She reached out and telekinetically brought Tiffany close to her and the others. "Hang on!" she shouted, her horn glowing. "We're going for a ride!"

Primrose's head jerked back and she stared wide-eyed at Sparkle. "What, are you crazy? You're still out of practice!"

Royal Blue jabbed a hoof at the bushwooliees as they continued to roll along. "And what about them?"

The multi-colored blob rolled along; up and over Shadowbolts without slowing, slashing and battering them with swords and shields. "We'll be fine!" they called out, steering to the Everfree. "Gotta save Megan! Yeah, save Megan and stop Tirac! Yeah, stop Tirac and save Megan!"

"They'll be alright," Sparkle said.

"But will we be?" Royal Blue countered.

The unicorn rolled her eyes. Her horn flashed, the magic enveloping all six of them. When the light faded, they were gone.

Over two hundred Shadowbolts continued to Ponyville, not knowing what happened to their former targets and not caring.

* * *

><p>The Friendship Express pulled into an almost empty Ponyville Station. A pair of engineers stood on the platform as the train slowed down and stopped. The car doors opened and the Royal Guard poured out, armor and weapons clattering.<p>

Shining Armor and Flash Sentry walked up to them. "What are you two still doing here?" Shining Armor asked. "I thought everyone was being evacuated!"

One of the engineers, an earth pony named Iron Engines, spoke up. "Someone had to make sure the station was alright until you pulled in," she said.

Her companion, a rather muscular unicorn named Punched Ticket, continued. "And we had to make sure the tracks were all set on this end, too." He jabbed a foreleg at a track switch. "We couldn't just leave it and hope Tirac's forces didn't send your train off the rails!"

Shining Armor nodded to them. "Thanks. But we're here, so get going! We'll take it from here!" He marched forward as the guardsponies gathered together. A spear and shield floated over to him. "Alright, you foals. Listen up! This is it! This is where we hold the line, for Equestria, for the Royal Guard!" He thrust the spear into the air. "Remember your training, remember the months and years of rebuilding, of showing that we _are_ worthy of these uniforms, of the legacy of the Guard! Together, we will drive Tirac's forces back!" He marched off of the platform and pointed the spear tip in the general direction of the Everfree Forest. "Now forward, march!"

The ponies all fell into formation and trotted or flew off after him. Flash Sentry flew over and landed next to Shining Armor. "Nice speech," he said. "We _are_ going to do it. Positive thoughts, Captain."

Shining Armor kept his face forward and expression neutral. "I hope you're right, Flash. But whatever comes, I'm glad you're here."

A chuckle escaped the pegasus. "Aww, I didn't know you cared! What happens if Cadance hears you?"

Shining Armor's mask broke and he half-smiled. His horn glowed and a very faint shield surrounded him and Flash Sentry. "As much as it _pains _me to say, you're my right-hoof stallion here. They're trained their haunches off, but most of them haven't seen combat."

Flash Sentry nodded, the smile gone. "Talk about trial by fire. This won't be easy." The smile returned. "But we'll get through. We'll all get through it."

A chuckle escaped Shining Armor. "Since when did you become a motivational speaker?"

"Well, there was this minotaur doing a self-help seminar..."

* * *

><p>Ponyville was quiet, eerily so. Danny, Molly and Minerva moved down Main Street, the only real sounds their movements. Danny let out a slow whistle. "Looks like everyone's inside." He jabbed a thumb at a building. "I think we'd better get to some cover."<p>

Minerva's eyes darted back and forth. "Okay, where the hell did everyone _go_? Do they have an evacuation plan for this sort of thing?"

Molly looked around. "Considering what we've seen of Ponyville and what I've heard can come out of that damned forest? I'd be surprised if they _didn't_." She pointed to Town Hall. "Let's duck inside there for the moment and find out what's going on."

The three turned and started to make their way there, but a sudden ball of bright white light appeared in their path. It quickly disappeared, leaving behind the Princess Ponies. "Oh, my aching horn," Sparkle mumbled, kneading her forehead with a hoof.

Molly dropped to her knees and steadied a wobbling Royal Blue. "What are you doing here?"

"And where are the bushwooliees?" Danny asked, rolling up.

Royal Blue's crossed eyes uncrossed themselves. "They rolled into the Everfree before we could get to them," she said. "We took out as many as we could, but there were too many of them and our wands had begun to lose their magic reserve. We were about to be overrun by the Shadowbolts. So Sparkle teleported us out of here, leaving our stomachs behind in the process."

Minerva tilted her head to the side and cupped her free hand around an ear. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Everyone turned as a faint _rumbling_ sounded in the distance. Molly and Danny readied their firearms while Minerva readied her laser pistol. "About how far is it from Ponyville to the Rainbow Bridge?"

Shadowbolts suddenly appeared in the distance, on the ground and in the air. They stomped through the edge of the small forest between Ponyville and the Everfree and galloped down a hill while the pegasi flew over, zooming in low.

Minerva's eyes widened behind her glasses. "Oh... damn!" She walked forward, raising her laser pistol. The inner face of the lenses lit up and she squeezed the trigger. Bluish beams shot from the emitter, each one striking a Shadowbolt in a vital spot. They tumbled to the ground, ignored by the others and trampled over.

Molly walked up to Minerva's side. She raised one of her own pistols, aimed and fired. Several more Shadowbolts jerked and fell to the ground, most merely wounded, however. Molly grit her teeth as she fired the final bullet from the chamber, holstered it and pulled out her other one. She took a step back as she continued firing. "Yeah, I don't think this is gonna work!"

Danny rolled over to his sister's side, his face an impassive mask. He held his shotgun up and aimed at the Shadowbolts as they continued charging towards Ponyville. He held his breath and fired, his body rocking from the recoil. He pulled back on the pump handle, ejecting the spent shell and ignoring the mild ache in his arms. He continued firing into the mass of Shadowbolts, aiming for the largest groups. With the final shell in the tube magazine fired he turned the shotgun over and began reloading it, willing his fingers to stop shaking.

Minerva glanced over her shoulder at the Princess Ponies, still firing and hitting Shadowbolts. "_Any_ magic left in those wands of yours?"

Sparkle shook her head. "Not enough to do any good, I'm afraid." She closed her eyes and scrunched her face up in concentration. The tip of her horn started to glow. "If you give me a moment, I think I can teleport us all out of here!"

Molly's second pistol clicked empty. She swore and pulled out two magazines from her jacket pockets. Fumbling a bit, she ejected the empty ones and reloaded. "Pass, Sparkle. I'm staying until the end." She finally brought both pistols up and started shooting into the Shadowbolts, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Way to waste the shots, sis!" He brought his own Remington up as the Shadowbolts entered Ponyville proper and barreled down the street right at them. "But what a way to go!"

Minerva's hands twitched as she directed the lasers as the ever-encroaching enemy. "I don't have anything pithy to say," she admitted, " but I'll be damned if I'm running now!"

Sparkle looked to her fellow Princess Ponies. They all nodded to her. "Then we shall stay, too," she announced, raising her wand.

Suddenly, a red steamroller named Big Macintosh burst through from an alley, tackling the Shadowbolts and tossing them into each other. He brought an armored hoof up, smashing it into muzzles and breaking jaws, cheeks and skulls with sickening crunches. He grabbed one by the head and twisted, breaking the neck with one mighty turn. He grabbed another and spun it about, battering it into those closest and clearing out a small space. He reached down, pulled out an explosive from its bandoleer strap and tossed it in the general direction of the Shadowbolts, arming it with his teeth. It landed, almost unnoticed until it exploded three seconds later, sending out a shower of shrapnel that maimed and killed those closest.

The Shadowbolts concentrated on him, swarming over. Big Mac's tail waved about, sending a ten-pound flail flying about and crushing bone and flesh underneath it. He turned to one Shadowbolt, but it suddenly jerked and fell back, a clean hole burned through its skull by a laser bolt.

Minerva lowered her laser slightly, then looked to Molly and Danny as they raised their own weapons. "Wait," she said. "No offense, but I've got somewhat better aim. I'll support Big Mac and you two keep picking off others." With that she started firing again, slowly walking forward. Shadowbolts around Big Mac began dropping, dead or heavily wounded.

And then all hell broke loose.

A dozen doors were thrown open and the citizens of Ponyville ran out past Danny, Molly, Minerva and the Princess Ponies, holding improvised weapons and galloping right at the Shadowbolts. Caramel and Blues lowered their helmeted heads and tackled the ones closest, while the Flower Trio wielded cast-iron pans in their mouths and blindly swung them with all their might. Iron Butterfly lashed out with hooves and tail, rendering his opponents unconscious with precise, measured blows. Mayor Mare flowed along, ducking and striking where they least expected it. Lyra's lyre played, lulling her enemies into a stupor and setting them up for Bonbon to hit them over the head with a rolling pin. Lotus and Aloe worked as one, taking down their opponents with grace and carefully-delivered pressure strikes. Doctor Whooves and Sparkler used sonic instruments and Venusian Aikido, trying not to kill but incapacitate.

The Shadowbolts reared, turning and running back, but smoke bombs suddenly exploded behind them. Spectral images of Nightmare Moon, Discord, the Smooze and other eldritch beings appeared, looming larger than life. From the smoke Zecora emerged, staff balanced over her shoulder. She struck the ground with it and fireworks exploded right in front of them, driving them into each other in blind panic and confusion.

Danny opened his mouth, but a faint rumbling from behind caught his attention. He looked back as the Royal Guard, led by Shining Armor and Flash Sentry, came barreling and flying up the street. They flowed around and flew overhead, passing by them and throwing themselves into the fight, spears, swords and guns cutting through the Shadowbolts.

Flash Sentry flew to their side, landed and saluted. "Lieutenant Flash Sentry," he said, saluting. "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner." He looked to the battle as it began turning into a rout. "Although I'm not sure how much we were really needed."

Danny clumsily returned the salute. "We'll take it," he said. "And thanks."

Ahead, Shining Armor's horn flared and a shield formed ahead of him. He turned it into an inverse of its usual shape, using it to scoop away Shadowbolts as he ran for Big Mac. "Sergeant Apple!" he yelled as he cleared a path to him.

Big Mac kicked in the ribs of a Shadowbolt and looked to Shining Armor. "Captain," he drawled out. "Mighty nice work," he said as several Shadowbolts managed to surround them once more.

"Thanks," he replied. He looked over their foes and furrowed his eyebrows. "Looks like we're cut off and there's a building behind us," he said.

Big Mac nodded as he thrashed his flail back and forth. "Eyup."

"And it might be a few minutes before we get help, too," Shining Armor continued. "I say it's, what, twelve to one right now?"

Big Mac lowered his head and pawed the ground. "Looks like it tah me, Captain. A shame, isn't it?"

Shining Armor's horn lit up. "Yeah, it's just not fair. They never did have a chance."

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Blueblood and the rest of the Royal Guard stared as the Ursa Major slowly lumbered towards them. Its massive bulk and the distance it had to cover managed to hide the actually impressive speed it was going at.<p>

Tomfoolery spoke up. "Captain... orders?"

Blueblood opened his mouth, but a faint squeal over his headset caught his attention. He held up a hoof and waved off Tomfoolery while adjusting the controls with his magic. "Alright, slow down, slow... I see. Very well. All patrols, return here at once!" He looked at the other guardsponies, his expression grim. "It seems an advance party of Shadowbolts is on its way here ahead of the Ursa Major. It seems our duty is clear." He spun around and jabbed his spear in the general direction of Ponyville and the Everfree Forest. "We stop them. Here. Form up in ranks for defense."

The captain trotted forward, the other guardsponies assembling behind and to the side. They stretched along the entirety of the road that led to Canterlot's main entrance. Pegasi clustered around the near side of Cadance's shield.

A pair of pegasi zoomed in, barely slowing down. A large group of Shadowbolts followed on their tails, slowly gaining. Farther back, earth ponies and unicorns galloped straight at Canterlot. The Ursa Major brought up the extreme rear, turning to its left and walking up to the side of Mount Eohippus.

Blueblood chuckled. "Just like I figured. They're not even trying anything magical, either. Just brute force? I think not!" He held up a foreleg as the Shadowbolts charged. "Unicorns, ready shield spells and spears! Earth ponies, ready firearms! Pegasi break off and engage aerial units!" He sucked in a breath and swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. _Why didn't I simply go into a shelter again?!_ Blueblood held up a foreleg, waiting for them to come closer. "Steady, steady! This is _your_ moment, Royal Guard! Now... fire!"

The unicorns' horns lit up, firing off bolts of high-intensity magic at the Shadowbolts. Shields also sprang up, deflecting return fire from the Shadowbolts' own unicorns. The sharp _crack_ of bullets split the air. Shadowbolts dropped, wounded or dead, but the remainder kept coming.

Blueblood swallowed, ducking as a bolt almost took his horn off. His own shots wobbled slightly, but most of them hit due to the sheer mass of Shadowbolts.

The unicorn's shields glowed white from the Shadowbolts' attacks, their creators whinnying and nickering from the strain of maintaining them. Suddenly, one cracked and shattered, dissolving. The unicorn behind it gasped before several bolts hit her, shattering her armor and killing her. Several more were breached, guardsponies killed before they could react.

Blueblood whinnied as the Shadowbolts gained ground. He stepped forward and raised his spear. "If we don't take the initiative they'll overrun us!" he shouted. "CHARGE!" With that, Blueblood galloped forward, yelling at the top of his lungs and firing bolts from his spear all the while.

Tomfoolery half-smiled. "You heard the captain!" She reared back, kicking the air before following right on Blueblood's hooves. Within seconds the Royal Guard charged right at the Shadowbolts, yelling at the top of their lungs.

The two groups slammed into each other. Spears jabbed. Swords slashed. Teeth bit into anything close while hooves kicked, crunching armor, bone and flesh. Horns glowed with telekinesis or bolts of power, nothing fancy but enough for the moment. Any semblance of organization or tactics broke down as the two sides fought.

Tomfoolery stabbed a sword at a pair of unicorn Shadowbolts, holding up a shield to ward off their horn blasts. She backed up, finding herself right behind Blueblood as he swung his spear in a wide arc. "I think they've got us outnumbered, Captain!" she shouted, managing to stab one of the Shadowbolts in the chest.

Blueblood ducked a kick, jabbing at the Shadowbolt's underbelly with his spear. He pulled it out, raising a quick shield before firing off a blast with his horn. "They have quantity, but we have quality!" He shook his head. "I must compliment Captain Armor when he gets back here!"

The entire mountain suddenly shuddered, bouncing everyone about and bringing a temporary end to the hostilities. The Ursa Major stood over Canterlot, looming over the city and the battlefield. It leaned its head back and let out an earsplitting roar.

Blueblood and Tomfoolery exchanged a glance. Blueblood cracked a smile. "If I may be honest, Private, I have never been more scared in my life than now."

Tomfoolery nodded, then sliced through the other Shadowbolt fighting her. "So am I, Captain. We all are, but you're here and we're here. So I think that makes us brave, according to most fiction I've read."

Blueblood's smile widened, but it fell away as the Ursa raised a paw the size of a city block. "Cadance, hold on," he whispered. "Just... please?"

* * *

><p>Fancy Pants let out a gasp as the Ursa Major's bulk filled the sky. He glanced to Cadance. "I hesitate to ask, but your shield, how strong is it, exactly?"<p>

Cadance's legs shook, her knees knocking together. "I... have no idea? I've only really practiced with this using custard pies." She swallowed and flapped her wings as the Ursa slowly raised a paw. "Fancy Pants, get out of here. I don't-"

"No."

Cadance blinked and turned to him. "Sorry, what?"

Fancy Pants trotted around to her front, Cadance's head following him. "Rather simple, my dear. I am not abandoning you in this time of need. It wouldn't be proper, you see." He turned and glanced up at the Ursa, mustache twitching. "I have faith in you, Princess. You're kind, but you're not weak. You are the Princess of Love, and love can be the strongest emotion of all." He placed a hoof on his barrel, right below his bow tie. "Right now I'm thinking of my lovely Fleur, and my father, Button Up." His monocle floated up. "Can you feel it, your majesty? Canterlot, no, Equestria! It's your strength!"

The Ursa's paw slammed into the shield, rocking it and Canterlot to its very foundation. Chunks of roofs slid down into the streets. Weaker buildings outright collapsed. Cracks formed in the sidewalks and walls.

Cadance's eyes rolled halfway into her skull and she collapsed, mane flattening out. Her body heaved and she panted. "I... can't..." she spat out. She managed to post her forelegs under her and rise up slightly. "I'm sorry, Fancy Pants. I'm not Celestia or Luna. If they were here-"

"But they're not," Fancy Pants interjected. "And it wouldn't matter, Cadance. _You_ are here, and you're just as capable of fending this off as they are. You are an alicorn, a Princess of Equestria and child of the Heart of Ponyland just as much as they are!" He turned and pointed a hoof at the Ursa even as it readied another blow. "And that vile creature is in the worst possible position!"

Cadance's eyes bugged out. "I think you have him and I confused, Chancellor."

Fancy Pants shook his head. "No, my dear. You see, that beast is a mindless minion of Tirac, all alone with nothing and no one for support. You on the other hoof, have friends, family and everyone in Equestria to lean on. You have all their support, all their love. He is alone."

Cadance slowly rose to her hooves. She closed her eyes and her ears twitched back and forth. Feelings, thoughts and sounds filtered through to her very core...

_"Mommy, I'm scared!"_

_"Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy and I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"I'm here with you. That's all that matters. If this is it, then at least you're here."_

_Together until the end, my love."_

She reached out, feeling a tendril of red all the way from Ponyville. Shining Armor's love for her and Equestria flowed through the connection, pulsing a steady beat. She flapped her wings and her mane and tail stirred in the air, brightening. Her eyes opened, glowing brightly. "Thank you, Chancellor," she said, smiling at him. Her horn ignited and a blast of magic shot from it, striking the shield. It turned a dark-pink color, turning almost opaque. Bolts of magic raced along the surface, arcing up and out.

The Ursa sniffed the shield, nose wrinkling. It raised its paw once more, but a large bolt of love-fueled magic suddenly erupted, wrapping around the massive paw. The paw sparked and smoked, jerking about. The Ursa roared and tried to pull it away, but the tendril held fast. The mark on the Ursa's forehead glowed, but a beam suddenly shot from the shield, hitting the star bear between the eyes and blinding it. It reared back, just as the tendril holding it dissipated. It stumbled about, shaking the ground.

Fancy Pants chuckled and stomped the floor in applause. "Good show, Cadance. Jolly good show indeed!"

Cadance panted, her legs trembling. "I don't think I could've done it without your help, Chancellor. Thank you," she said, smiling. "But I'm not sure I can keep it up indefinitely. Fortunately, I won't have to."

Fancy Pants' brow furrowed and he scratched his chin. "What do you mean?"

An earsplitting _roar_ suddenly echoed, causing Fancy Pants' monocle to fall. He slowly turned his head as his mane became prickly. "What the Discord is that?" he asked as he spotted three blobs just emerging from the reddening western horizon. He floated his monocle back up and squinted. "Ah, I see King Spykoran received Celestia's request and is responding personally." He turned to the south as a shimmering cloud of iridescence and yellow floated in. "And Queen Rosedust has _also_ decided to respond. Good show for both of them!"

Cadance chuckled. "Great. We'll get out the tea and daisy sandwiches for them after we defeat Tirac." She hunkered down as the Ursa steadied itself and roared. "Hold on!"

* * *

><p>Spykoran, Mei Long and Jormun dove down as they approached Canterlot Province and the Everfree Forest. Jormun's nostrils twitched. <strong>"Six Ursa Majors?"<strong>

Mei Long snorted flames. **"You had better not say some inane drivel about how they 'have no chance' despite outnumbering us, Jormun. This fight will not be easy any way it's examined."**

Spykoran waved his hand at the Everfree. **"Mei Long is right, even if it **_**does**_** take the fun out of it. Now, onto matters at hand. I shall take out the bear threatening Canterlot. Mei Long, drop off your passengers and then strike at the one closest. Jormun...**" Spykoran paused and chuckled softly. **"Do not bite off more than you can chew."**

Jormun's lips pursed, but a snort of laughter still escaped. The three Great Dragons split up. Mei Long dove down as close to the Everfree's canopy as she dared, winding about in the sky. She opened her hands up, allowing Catrina and Rep to fall out. Catrina's staff glowed and a great wind picked up, slowing her descent. Rep, meanwhile, began changing into a flying reptile. Membranes stretched from his hands to right below his ribs, while his entire head elongated, a beak growing from his mouth. His legs shortened and he flapped his wings, gaining altitude a bit before diving down after Catrina.

Mei Long zoomed off, twisting and turning. One of the Ursas stepped forward, ripping down thousand-year old trees with every step. The mark on its forehead glowed brightly before shooting off its beam. Mei Long's body abruptly changed direction, narrowly avoiding the shot. She twisted and turned, avoiding several more blasts that blew apart copses and sent flaming wood into the sky. She zigzagged through the sky with grace and agility belying her size, her belly scales mere inches above the tops of the trees.

Within seconds she arrived at the Ursa, circling it in a corkscrew fashion and ensnaring it with her serpentine body. It threw up its arms to try and grab onto her body, but its right arm was pinned to its body by her coils. The Ursa raised its left arm, however, and batted at Mei Long's head, striking her and sending her bouncing about. She held firm with the rest of her body, though, and began _squeezing_.

The Ursa roared and tottered about. Its body color began changing, darkening. It continued swatting at Mei Long's head with its free arm, but she reared back before lunging forward and biting the forearm, drawing bluish fluid from the puncture wounds. The Ursa thrashed its arm about, but she held firm. After digging Mei Long let go. She raised her head up, opened her mouth and shot a steady stream of white-hot flame at point-blank range right at the Ursa.

The flame enveloped the Ursa's head in a torrent, sounding like a thousand blast furnaces all igniting at once. The Ursa's roars of angers changed to cries of pain. Its left arm randomly thrashed about, grabbing at Mei Long's neck, but she held fast. The Ursa's movements slowed and its cries died down. After a few minutes of fire breath, Mei Long stopped, leaving a charred, blackened lump where the head once was. She unwrapped her body from it and flew off, leaving the carcass to totter a bit before fading and dissolving.

Even as Mei Long fought, Spykoran flew right at the Ursa attacking Canterlot. He let out a bellow of rage as he spread his arms wide. The Ursa turned to him and fired a beam from its forehead. Spykoran dodged to the left, but the beam still clipped his right wing. Spykoran let out a cry of equal parts pain and anger as he twisted out of control, crashing to the ground and rolling. The ground beneath him was torn up, huge furrows gouged in the grass and rocks by his scales and claws.

Spykoran continued the roll, dodging another blast from the Ursa. He rolled to his feet and lunged, stretching out his arms and grabbing for the star bear. The Ursa's own arms came up and the two titans locked their hands and paws together, jockeying for position. Spykoran's eyes flickered down at comparatively-small Canterlot. **"Princess Cadance, protect those fighting outside!"** he bellowed. **"I don't know if I can fully control this one!"**

Cadance's shield flowed down, enveloping the still-raging battle between the Royal Guard and the Shadowbolts.

A guttural chuckle emanated from Spykoran. He leaned forward, his head and neck snapping forward. The Ursa roared and charged up a blast, but Spykoran's head darted in and his jaws snapped shut over its shoulder, fangs ripping into the flesh. The Ursa bellowed and kicked at Spykoran with its right hind leg, hitting him in the shin and shattering scales. Spykoran's eyes glowed white and he dug in deeper with his fangs. The Ursa's forehead glowed and it fired off a quick beam, striking a glancing blow at Spykoran's already injured wing.

Spykoran's eyes dimmed and crossed. He let go of the bite and his head reared back. The Ursa pressed its advantage and let go of Spykoran's hands. It brought a paw up and _slammed _it into Spykoran's head, sending him reeling and stumbling back. Spykoran rubbed an already-forming bruise on his cheek and spat out a fang, sending it flying into the ground. He turned back and grinned before clasping his hands together, raising them up and bringing them _crashing_ down onto the Ursa's forehead.

The Ursa stumbled about, shaking its head. Spykoran pressed the attack, punching it several times in the head and injured shoulder. He continued the assault even as the bear dropped to one knee and could only try to deflect his blows. Spyoran's eyes took on a manic intensity as he continued pummeling his now hapless foe. Suddenly, he stopped, swept the Ursa's paws away and grabbed it by the neck. **"No, I shall end this quickly for you. Torture is Tirac's and Discord's game."** He tensed his arms before twisting the Ursa's head, breaking its neck.

The Ursa slumped back, toppling over dead. Spykoran snorted, fire billowing from his nostrils. He turned as Jormun hopped back, a pair of Ursa Majors chasing after him. Jormun's left wing drooped and scorch marks decorated his scales. The bears chasing him, however, were in rougher shape. One had a missing eye and its left front paw dangled at a rather unnatural angle. The other limped along, three of its legs bleeding and bent. Both had still-smoldering burn marks all along their fur.

Spykoran eyed his protege as he flew over to his side. **"Didn't I tell you not to bite off more than you can chew?"**

Jormun shrugged. **"That's why I flew over here! I didn't **_**mean**_** to take on two at once. It just happened." **He eyed the two Ursa Majors approaching them, his gaze sliding to the pair still hovering near the castle. **"I wonder why the others aren't attacking."**

Mei Long flew over to Spykoran's side opposite Jormun, spiraling around into a living corkscrew. **"Well, we're not outnumbered anymore, at least. I suspect those other two are guarding Tirac himself. Although I doubt they'll be doing anything ever again in a few minutes,"** she said, waving at the swarm of flutter ponies and bumbles almost at the Everfree itself. She focused once more on the two bears almost on top of them. **"Shall we? Jormun must still prove himself, after all."**

Jormun growled before launching himself at the nearest Ursa, smashing into it and knocking it down. Spykoran and Mei long exchanged a glance and smile before advancing on the other Ursa, their eyes gleaming and claws twitching.

* * *

><p>Queen Rosedust flew through the air, surveying the battle over the Everfree. She looked to the two Ursa Majors still guarding the castle before turning to Sting, leader of the humanoid insects known as the Swarm that lived with the flutter ponies. "Sting, aid the Air Fleet in their fight against the Shadowbolts."<p>

Sting nodded. He raised the stinger in his hand and sliced it down, signaling the others to follow him to the still-raging battle between the Equestrian Air Fleet and the Shadowbolts. They attacked the Shadowbolts with their rapier-like stingers or threw great globs of honey at them, trapping them and rendering them helpless.

Morning Glory, Sparkling Dawn and Blazing Day flew up to Rosedust's side, Morning Glory sandwiched between husband and son. She turned to Rosedust. "What about us?"

Rosedust waved a hoof at the Ursa Majors. "I'd wager the Sunstone those two are guarding Tirac. I think a massive Utter Flutter can take out at least one of them." She looked to Morning Glory, her expression changing to one of concern. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Morning Glory wavered for a moment before nodding. "Megan helped my family and I. I _have_ to help in her rescue." She glanced to her left and right. "And I have help in case I falter," she said, nuzzling Sparkling Dawn.

Blazing Day kicked and bucked in midair. "Alright! I'm so glad I can help out this time!" he said. He finally glanced at the Ursa Majors and stopped, eyes widening in shock.

Sparkling Dawn reached over Morning Glory and patted his son on the shoulder, jostling him a bit. "Don't worry, son. You'll be fine down there."

Blazing Day's jaw dropped and his wings slowed down. "'Down there'? You m-mean we're flying down there?!"

Rosedust rolled her eyes. "Flutter ponies, ready yourselves!" she shouted, amplifying her voice so all could hear. Her gossamer wings beat against the air, glowing brightly along with her crown and mane. The other flutter ponies followed suit as they flew across the Everfree, their wind tossing aside any Shadowbolt in their path. After a few minutes they reached one of the Ursa Majors still guarding the castle.

The flutter ponies separated, surrounding the great star bear. The Ursa roared, batting at them but missing the tiny targets as they buzzed around. Its forehead began to glow, but the light from the flutter pony's wings brightened to a blinding intensity, forcing its paws up to its eyes.

Bright beams of light shot out from the bright aura their wings generated, shooting from pony to pony. Rosedust raised her forelegs. "Utter Flutter!" she cried out. Within seconds a great web of magic surrounded and caged the Ursa. The light intensified, blotting the Ursa out. Combat halted for a few moments on the ground and in the sky as the light and magic distracted even the Shadowbolts.

When it faded, the Ursa was gone.

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Shadowbolts ran through the Everfree, compelled by Tirac to hunt and kill. Several of them gathered around Catrina, standing in an open area near where Mei Long had dropped her and Rep off. She held up a paw and blew on her claws. "You know, I'd tell you to leave an poor old lady alone, but you're little more than empty constructs, blind extensions of Tirac's will."<p>

The Shadowbolts paced around her, snarling. A unicorn suddenly fired a bolt of magic at her, but she simply raised a paw and deflected it right back. "Hush, I'm talking!" she said, baring sharpened teeth. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I nearly had a hairball when old Spykoran told me Megan had returned. I never really got a chance to thank her for helping Rep and I. I was working up my courage, but this, I would almost thank Tirac for this!"

Catrina's yellow eyes narrowed as two more unicorns fired at her. "Ah, ah, ah!" she chided, deflecting their magic as effortlessly as before. "I may have lost a life or two, but I haven't lived this long without making sure my claws are sharp. I don't always land on my feet these days..."

She tapped her staff against the dirt and bolts of lightning suddenly shot from the top, shooting out and wrapping around those surrounding her. The Shadowbolts jerked and danced as the lightning crawled along their limbs, dropping dead.

Catrina regarded their twitching and smoking bodies. "But with the tricks I've learned? I don't even have to jump anymore."

Rep suddenly charged through a gap in the trees, his form that of a bull. He trampled over a pair of earth ponies before tossing another unicorn into a tree. He snorted and pawed the ground. "You okay, Catrina?" he asked.

Catrina chuckled and waved her old friend off. "I'm fine, thank you." Her expression darkened as she spotted movement in the bushes. "But while we have quality, Tirac has quantity. This will be a long fight indeed."

Rep shrank down, changing back into his normal long-beaked humanoid form. He smacked his hands together. "Oh, lemme at them! Those Shadowbolts won't stand a chance!"

Catrina patted her oldest friend on the shoulder. "We must still be careful, though." She pointed her staff at a copse of trees and shot a bolt of lightning at it, shattering several trunks and incinerating leaves. "Reveal yourself!"

The blob of Bushwoolies rolled from behind the burning wood. "Hey, oh no! It's Catrina! This is bad. No, it's not bad. Catrina's better, right? Right, she's better and she's on our side. She said she was sorry, right? Right!" It rolled up to Catrina and Rep. "You're better, right?"

Catrina bowed her head to the blob. "I try to be, Bushwoolies. No more witch weed for me."

Rep looked the Bushwoolies over, noting dark-red stains on their armor, swords and shields. He let out a slow whistle and shook his head. "Man, living with the Princess Ponies sure toughened you up!"

Catrina's ears twitched. "More Shadowbolts are coming," she said, her claws digging grooves in her staff. She tapped it on the ground as the shadows began moving. "I forgot that quantity has a quality all its own." She looked to the others. "Ready?"

Rep transformed, this time into a rhino. The Bushwoolies rolled forward, crushing a wayward Shadowbolt in their wake. Catrina bared her fangs as the top of her staff glowed once more. "Ready."

* * *

><p>Megan inched her way down a spiral staircase, one Peacemaker holstered and the other gripped by two sweaty hands. "'Come to Ponyville,' they said. 'We'll laugh, play a few games,' they said." She leaned against the stone wall and rolled her eyes. "I am getting [i]way[i] too old for this shit."

Whinnying from below and the clip-clop of hooves from both directions brought her back into focus. She kept moving down the stairs, pausing as the sounds of hooves on stone grew louder. She raised her pistol, held her breath and waited for three Shadowbolts to emerge from around the bend in the stairwell.

Megan aimed and fired, shooting the Shadowbolt twice and kicking it in the muzzle. The Shadowbolt's body tumbled back, striking the other two and sending all three rolling down the stairs. The unmistakable sounds of breaking bones could be heard as they fell, landing in a lifeless heap farther down. Megan picked up her pace, sprinting down two steps at a time, staying ahead of the ones above her. She stopped at a landing and ran off down a hallway, four Shadowbolts behind her. She spotted an open door at the end of the hallway and sprinted for it, entering the room and slamming the door shut right behind her.

Megan spotted a thick beam of wood next to the door, then a pair of metal holders on the door itself. She knelt down and grabbed the beam. Her eyes crossed slightly and she grunted as she picked it up and awkwardly waved it about. Finally, she managed to place it against the door and lower it into the holders. She dropped to one knee, panting from more than just exhaustion.

The door suddenly shook, splinters and dirt falling from it. Megan glanced at it as it continued to shake on its hinges. She slowly stood up and looked around, quickly spotting a broken-down dresser against a wall. Megan walked over to it, testing her strength against its weight before pulling out the drawers. She began shuffling it over to the door, even as a board buckled and exploded from Shadowbolt kicks.

Megan pulled out her pistol and shot through the hole in the door, hitting one of the Shadowbolts. She then finished moving the dresser in front of the door and replaced the drawers. The dresser rocked slightly, but held firm in front of the door. For a moment Megan rested before doing a more thorough examination of the room she was trapped in. A large window with tattered drapes was opposite her and the door, and a suit of human-style armor with a sword and shield leaned up against the left wall. Megan walked over to the window. She leaned out, looking down and counting the windows between where she was and the ground below. "I'm on the third floor," she said, rubbing her chin. She stepped back and looked around the room, her eyes quickly falling on the drapes.

Within a few minutes the drapes were down and Megan was twisting them up, tying them together. By now there were several chunks kicked or blasted out of the door. She paid it little mind as she dragged a heavy table over and tied one end of the drapes to a leg. She tugged on it before tossing the rest out the window, letting it fall until the end swung a few feet above the ground.

Megan reloaded her pistols and grabbed the shield, strapping it to her shoulder. She sucked in a breath. "They proved this worked on television," she said to herself, checking her fingerless gloves before grabbing the rope. She checked to make sure there were no nearby pegasi before finally stepping out of the window. She clutched the drapes until her knuckles turned white as she slowly, [i]slowly[/i] climbed down the side of the tower, easing her way down.

As she inched her way down the tower's side, the barricaded door finally burst open and the dresser fell over, breaking apart. Four Shadowbolts rushed in, two getting stuck in the door frame before extricating themselves. They fanned out, checking out each nook and cranny of the room before one of them wandered over to the window. The drape's shifting caught its attention. It stood up and looked out the window, spotting Megan as she continued shimmying down near a large stained-glass window. It pointed and whinnied, gaining the other's attention.

The Shadowbolt's noises gained Megan's attention as well. She looked up and groaned. "Oh, dammit!" She sped her descent as much as she dared, but the rope suddenly bounced and shook as the Shadowbolts above tugged on it. Megan hugged the rope and twisted her body around just as she slammed into the tower's stone walls beside the window, letting the shield take the brunt of the impact.

After the jostling died down, Megan quickly twisted the drapes around her left arm and wrapped her legs around it before pulling out a pistol. She raised it high and squinted. [i]Next time I remember a flashlight,[/i] she thought before snapping off a quick shot. She let out a cry of triumph as one of the Shadowbolts slumped against the windowsill, staring down with blank eyes. She unwrapped her legs, bent them in and kicked off the wall. She brought her Peacemaker down and fired two shots at the window, shattering most of the glass.

Megan let out a wild shout as she curled up and twisted around so the shield entered the window first. She let go of the drapes and tumbled to the floor, rolling across the stone floor and glass. She came to a rest near the door, curled into the fetal position and laying on the shield. She looked up at the ceiling, blinking. After a minute she rolled to a sitting position and shook her head. "I am taking a [i]long[/i] vacation after this," she said as she got to her feet. She looked around, quickly spotting the door and heading for it, almost mechanically.

Megan walked down a short hallway to a stairwell, looking around and wondering where the Shadowbolts were. She crept downstairs once more, stopping at the edge of the first floor's ceiling and looking down into the rather wide-open room. Her eyes narrowed as she saw nobody there. She held a Peacemaker up, inching her way across the room and jumping at any sound or movement in the shadow. After ten minutes, she reached the door. "Way too easy, but I'll take it," she said, shrugging.

She stepped out of the tower and froze as Shadowbolts converged from the ground and sky, surrounding her. Megan looked from side to side before finally pulling out her other Peacemaker and pulling back on the hammer. "You may capture me again, but I'll be damned if I make it easy for you!" she shouted before firing.

* * *

><p>Twilight's breath hitched in her burning lungs as she and the others galloped full-tilt through the Everfree. Celestia and Mike led the way. Mike hunkered down close to Celestia's crest and fired his rifle at anything that moved, blowing apart Shadowbolts. Celestia's horn shot thin beams of light that sliced through the air and anything that approached. Twilight and the other Elements of Harmony trailed close behind, Fluttershy in the middle and her head down. Applejack and Rarity flanked her while Rainbow Dash flew above. Luna and Pinkie brought up the rear, making sure no Shadowbolts attacked from behind.<p>

A pair of earth ponies charged in from the side, but Applejack slowed down, kicking one in the muzzle, and lassoing the other, sending it swinging into a tree. "Herd's sake! I know ahm not one to talk about stubbornness, but yah think they'd get tha hint?!"

Shadows streamed from Luna, enveloping more Shadowbolts. When the shadows retreated, the Shadowbolts were gone. "They have no mind or will other than what their creator gives them, Applejack. And the entirety of their being is focused on killing."

Fluttershy's breath hitched in her throat. "Oh, h-how awful of him to do that!" Her eyes narrowed. "That big, horrible meanie!"

Rainbow Dash hovered low over her oldest friend. "Okay, she's angry," she said, chuckling. She suddenly flew up as a pair of Shadowbolts swooped in from opposite directions, colliding and knocking each other senseless. "As Sensei Iron Butterfly said, 'turn your enemy's strengths into their weaknesses'."

Rarity looked around. "Is it my imagination, or is the forest even darker than last time we were in it?"

Pinkie Pie bounced up alongside her. "Well, last time we also had the problem of Eternal Night, but unlike when we had a grumpy Princess Luna, this time we've got the Lord of Darkness Tirac himself!"

Twilight's head shot up. "Princess, Princess, Steven Magnet's river is coming up."

Celestia's head bobbed up and down as she galloped. "I know, Twilight." Her front hooves [i]slammed[/i] into the ground, chains of lightning shooting from them and racing ahead. As they approached Steven's river, the chains hit the water's edge and crawled underwater. A large rock bridge suddenly emerged, parting the river and allowing everyone to cross.

Twilight looked back at the bridge as it fell back into the river. "Okay, nice." They continued on, the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters coming into view. A shimmery force field covered it, but no Shadowbolts could be seen. Suddenly, Twilight gasped. "Princess, we're coming to-"

Celestia's wings flapped and a high wind kicked up. Everyone galloping was lifted up and carried across the chasm right before the castle. They all touched down, not even missing a step as they landed.

"-a gap." Twilight blinked as she continued on. "And we're over it. Okay, then!"

Luna sped ahead and flanked Celestia. "Showoff," she said, winking.

The group slowed down as they approached the force field covering the castle. Mike sat up in the saddle and looked around. "Okay, two questions spring to mind."

Pinkie Pie raised a foreleg and waved it in the air. "Ooh, ooh! Are the questions, 'should Fancy Pants seek reelection?' and 'can a cake ever be made that's too delicious to eat?'"

Applejack blinked. "Ah think Mike's wonderin' where tha Shadowbolts are and where Tirac's keeping Megan." She looked up to him. "Right?"

Mike nodded vaguely in Applejack's direction. "Yeah. I mean it was a fight getting here, but now we're here and where is everyone? Where are the Shadowbolts or those big star bears?" He waved a hand in the air. "This force field can't be it!" He looked over the expansive castle ruins. "And anyone have any idea where Megan might be? This place is a lot bigger than I thought!"

Luna held a hoof to her chin in contemplation. "Tirac launched his attacks after we visited the old tower that was Queen Majesty's throne room And it was where I was freed from his influence by the Elements of Harmony."

Celestia nodded. "That throne was designed specifically by Majesty to channel her spells and increase their power. It'd be the best spot in the castle for Tirac to try and take over Megan's body. As for the Ursa Majors?" Celestia half-closed her eyes and her horn glowed softly. "Ah, Spykoran and Rosedust have arrived. [i]That[/i] would explain what happened to them."

A sudden sharp [i]crack[/i] echoed through the air. Fluttershy hopped into the air, legs kicking and wings flapping. "What was that?!" she cried out.

Mike's head turned in the direction of the sound and he straightened up in his saddle. "I'd say that was a bullet," he said, his expression brightening. "In fact, I'd say that was a bullet fired by Megan!"

Luna's ears twitched. "This way!" She turned and galloped off, even as more shots were fired.

Within minutes they had circled around the perimeter of the shield to the back of the castle. They slowed down as they approached the tower, various chunks of masonry surrounding it and Shadowbolts, both alive and dead clustered near a pair of columns.

Applejack blinked. "What in tarnation happened to them?" she asked, motioning to the dead.

Megan suddenly popped from behind one of the columns, pistol in hand. She fired at the Shadowbolts, striking a pegasus and sending it plummeting to the ground. Two more earth ponies stumbled back, blood pouring from their chests. Megan let out a gasp and raised an arm. "Mike!" she shouted, waving at him.

Mike let out a slow whistle. "I'd say Megan happened to them, Applejack." He waved at her. "Megan, we're here to help you in your escape and finish off Tirac!"

Megan fired off two more shots. "That's great, honey. How are Danielle and Michelle?"

"We got 'em to safety!" Applejack shouted. "They're alright!"

Celestia knelt down and glanced over her shoulder. "Mike, please dismount. Luna, could you please give me a hoof in opening up a hole?"

Mike nodded and slid off of the saddle. Luna stepped up to Celestia's side and both alicorns unfurled their wings. Their horns blazed and electricity crackled over their armor. They plunged their horns into the yellowish barrier and a hole slowly opened up, although strands of magic still shot across it.

The ground suddenly [i]thumped[/i], sending everyone but Celestia and Luna jumping into the air. "What the hay was that?!" Fluttershy asked, her wings folding over her head.

Celestia growled as sweat beaded on her forehead. "The last Ursa Major is approaching!" She suddenly gasped. "And Shadowbolts are also approaching from [i]this[/i] side of the barrier. Twilight, can you teleport Megan out of there?"

Twilight's brow furrowed. Her horn lit up, but quickly died. "No... I can't!" she said, panting. "Even with the hole there's far too much interference. I'd end up scrambling her molecules like an omelet!"

Megan fired one more shot, then the pistol's hammer clicked. "Twilight, you and the other Elements get over here!" she shouted, pulling out her other pistol. "You need to stop Tirac!"

Mike's eyes widened. "What about you?!"

Megan glanced up and locked eyes with her husband. "I'll be fine! This is kind of like old times for me, anyway."

Mike's eyes darted about. He walked up to Twilight and knelt down beside her. "Give this to her," he said, holding out Megan's rifle.

Twilight nodded and gently floated it out of his grip. "Thanks, Mike." She trotted up to the hole and, with a bit of hesitation, crossed through. "Come on, girls!" she said, waving a foreleg at them.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and ran forward through the hole, followed by Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. As soon as they were across Celestia and Luna pulled back, letting the hole close. They all formed up around Twilight, who looked to Megan. Her horn glowed and the rifle vanished, reappearing next to Megan's head.

Megan gasped in surprise, but quickly grabbed the rifle. She looked at the designs carved into it. "What the hell?" She shrugged, stood up and fired, blasting several groups of Shadowbolts into ash. She lowered it, eyes wide and mouth agape. "What did Celestia do?"

Twilight swallowed. "Well, you see-"

"This is awesome!" Megan said, grinning. She strode from the column, continually firing at the Shadowbolts and quickly wiping them out. She leaned to her right as the Elements galloped over. "Mike, Celestia, Luna, what about you?"

The ground shook and several trees were suddenly flattened by the enormous paw of the last Ursa Major summoned by Tirac. At the same time, over two-dozen Shadowbolts emerged, surrounding the alicorns and Mike.

Mike straightened up and unsheathed his sword. "We'll be okay, honey." He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Now you go and show that bastard he picked the wrong person to mess with. Again."

Megan returned the smile and blew him a kiss. "I love you," she said. "Celestia, Luna, be careful."

Mike nodded. "I love you, too," he said while Celestia and Luna replied with a simple "We will, Megan" as they kept their eyes on the Ursa. Mike turned and held his gleaming weapon up high. "Alright, who's first?"

Megan spun about and looked up at the tower she had just escaped from. She sucked in a breath before running to the entrance, Twilight and the others following inside.

Mike held his sword up and bolts of magic ran up and down its length, shooting out and striking the ground in front of the Shadowbolts. "This thing's got some kick to it," he said. "Thanks, Celestia."

The Ursa roared and the Shadowbolts growled, digging their hooves into the ground. Luna's eyes narrowed. "I suppose Princess Sparkle's recharge of your magic was only partial, and inside the Everfree it wouldn't matter anyway due its disruptive effects on magic?"

Celestia nodded. "Got it in one, sister."

Luna suddenly grinned, baring her teeth. "Excellent! I always did love a challenge!" And with that, she and Celestia flew into the air at the Ursa, firing magic from their horns Mike ran at the Shadowbolts, sword swinging. And the battle was joined.

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

This is the last chapter before the epilogue!

Here we go!

Megan ran up the tower's steps, huffing and puffing all the while. She suddenly stopped and knelt down. "I am... really too... old for this," she gasped out between breaths. She swallowed and wiped her sweat-slicked forehead.

Rarity, a few steps above, turned to her. She floated a handkerchief down and wiped Megan's forehead. "Darling, you look absolutely disheveled. Wouldn't it be better for you to stay behind while we deal with that awful Tirac?" She rubbed her chin. "Come to think of it, he wants to possess you, right?" Her eyes widened and she reared back, gasping. "Wouldn't it be better for you to get as far away from here as possible?"

Megan pulled out a bottle of water and sipped from it before passing it around to everyone else. "No can do, Rarity," she said after swallowing. "I've go nowhere else to go and nothing else to really do. And I'll be damned if I hide from Tirac." She leaned against the wall and looked up. "This is something I _have_ to be there for and help out, Rarity. It's never been in my nature to sit on the sidelines unless there's no other choice. Besides, we're stronger together, right?"

Twilight nodded. "You're right, Megan." She looked around at the others. "We _are_ stronger together. We've got each other, but Tirac's got no one else!"

Rarity glanced down at the steps and gently kicked at them. "Quite right, Twilight. My apologies, Megan. I spoke a bit out of turn, there."

Megan waved her off. "No problem, Rarity. You were just looking out for me." She slowly stood back up, groaning. "Just give me a minute to catch my breath, and get my heart rate down below two hundred, okay?"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash exchanged a brief look before flying over to Megan's sides. They slid their forelegs under Megan's arms and floated up, taking her into the air with them. "We'll get you to the top of this tower in the most awesome way possible!" Rainbow Dash said, grinning.

Fluttershy blushed. "I-if it's alright with you, that is."

Megan grinned. "My feet and knees thank you both."

The group continued on, quickly reaching the top floor. They stood outside the room Tirac was trapped in, the door closed. Twilight sucked in a breath. "Alright, girls. Now let's formulate-"

Rainbow Dash flew up to the door and kicked at it with all her might, breaking it off the hinges and sending it crashing to the floor. She flew inside and punched the air. "Okay, Tirac! Time for you to go down!"

Bits of Twilight's mane flew up and the right side of her face spasmed. "Or we could just bust the door down with no plan and let the evil warlock know we're here!" She slapped her face with a hoof and slowly dragged it down her cheek. "Oh, sweet Herd," she said before running in.

Megan held her rifle up. "Come on!" she shouted, charging inside.

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy followed. Applejack's eyes widened as she spotted Tirac. "Sweet apple cider!" She jabbed a hoof at the centaur. "What's he got goin' on over thar?"

Inside, Tirac stood at the far end of the room by the throne. An amorphous blob of black energy floated above it, energy crackling along it and shooting out to the stone below. _"Ah, thank you for bringing Megan back to me,"_ he said. _"It saves me the trouble of going out and finding her myself after I _**_kill_**_ you."_

Applejack pawed the ground and snorted. "Some strong words fer a fella who's already been beaten once. Time to send yah to Tartarus once and fer all!"

Tirac rolled his eyes and held up a hand. A wave of telekinesis shot from it and slammed into the group. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were launched into the air, smacking up into the ceiling and dropping back down to the floor. Pinkie Pie and Applejack were tossed into the wall, cracking the stone and leaving them dazed. Megan was tossed aside, falling to the floor. Twilight and Rarity's horns glowed as they hastily tried to counter Tirac's magic, but Rarity was still knocked onto her back and Twilight was knocked onto her haunches.

Tirac walked over. _"Did you really think it would be this easy, my little ponies? Did you think I'd stand still and wait for you to blast me with the Rainbow of Light? Oh, my apologies! I meant the 'Elements of Harmony',"_ he said, sketching a mocking bow.

Rainbow Dash suddenly hopped to her hooves and snarled. Her wings buzzed and she took off, right at Tirac's head. She skidded to a halt right before his nose, turned and began kicking him in the face. Each blow literally rearranged Tirac's face, turning it into a pasty smear that reformed, only to be distorted again.

After nearly a minute, both of Tirac's hands clenched. Rainbow Dash's body suddenly went rigid, her joints locking up. Tirac's eyes danced with an inner fire as he spun her around in midair. _"I know your bloodline, impetuous fool. Your ancestor helped bring about my first defeat."_ He brought his arms up and Rainbow Dash's wings stretched out. He sneered as she grimaced in pain. _"What, so stoic? You won't be when I rip your wings out of their sockets and-"_

Fluttershy suddenly appeared in Tirac's face, eyes ablaze. She Stared at him, teeth grinding together. Tirac's grip on Rainbow Dash weakened as his concentration faltered. She dropped to the floor. "Leave! Her! Alone!" Fluttershy shouted, wings flaring. She struck Tirac in the face with her front hooves, swinging them wildly. "You horrible, horrible person, you! Why can't you just leave us alone in peace? Why can't you just not fight anyone, huh? Why all this killing and fighting?"

Tirac brought his arms up and blocked Fluttershy's blows. He swept her forelegs away, then backhanded her in the muzzle. Fluttershy's entire body whipped around and she flew back, blood spurting from her nose and mouth as she fell to the floor beside Rainbow Dash. He let out an inarticulate roar and stomped on the floor, shaking the entire tower.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie galloped up to Tirac's sides, a length of rope in their mouths. They ran around him, the rope enmeshing itself in his legs. After circling him they spat the ropes out of their mouths, scooped up Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and ran off. "Twilight, Rarity, light him up!" Applejack shouted.

Twilight and Rarity, both standing, lit their horns up and fired a stream of magic at the loose ends of the rope. The charge raced along it and into Tirac. He cried out in pain and anger as his body lit up and he dropped down, clawing at the air.

Pinkie Pie hopped up and down. "It's working, it's working!" She suddenly stopped and her body began shaking. "Oh, no! This is a-"

Tirac roared and slammed a fist into the floor. Tendrils of black magic seeped from his body, wound along its length and backtracked right to Rarity's and Twilight's horns. The foul energy wrapped around their horns and heads and they cried out in pain. Tirac slowly rose back to four hooves. _"I will not be denied my prize! You pathetic whelps will not stop me from-"_

A bolt of magic struck his arm and it exploded. The tendrils faded from around Twilight and Rarity and they both dropped to their knees, groaning. Tirac held up the stump of his limb as it slowly regenerated. He looked to his right, eyes wide. _"You?"_

Megan lowered her rifle and shifted out of her firing stance. She worked the lever and the rifle hummed softly. "You want me, Tirac? Come and get me!" she said, raising her rifle once more.

Tirac's body shook with rage. He waved his now-regenerated arm in her direction as he turned to fully face her. Megan held the rifle back up, but he waved his hand and the shot went into the ceiling._"Do you think that can permanently stop me? I am dead already, but soon, I will not be!"_ He began walking towards her and held out his hands. Megan suddenly lurched forward and slid along the floor, right up to Tirac._"What do you think you accomplished by doing that, exactly? You only made me __**angrier**__ than before, foolish girl!" _He raised his hand and Megan slowly rose into the air.

Megan kept her eyes on Tirac even as her feet dangled in the air. "I wasn't trying to kill you, Tirac. I was trying to distract you!"

Tirac's eyes shifted. He suddenly let go of Megan and turned to the door. There, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were gathered. The immediate area around their bodies flashed white and their Elements glowed. Twilight's eyes turned white and the Rainbow of Light shot forth into the sky, barreling down towards Tirac.

Tirac held up his hands and cupped them together. _"You will not defeat me so easily!"_ A grayish light formed around them and the Rainbow of Darkness, a band of muted hues, emerged. It hit the Rainbow of Light. The two forces pushed against each other, screeching and grinding. The point of impact was blindingly bright from one angle, but total blackness from another.

Rainbow Dash's teeth rattled in their roots. "It's not enough!" she shouted. "Can we give the Rainbow any more power?"

Twilight shook her head. "I don't think so! But we can't give up against Tirac. If we do, he'll conquer the whole world!"

Tirac leaned forward. _"I do not intend to conquer this planet, Twilight Sparkle. I intend to raze it to the ground!"_

Megan stared at the battle. "You can't give up!" she shouted. She rose to her feet. "Come on, you can do it! He's got no one else, but you've all got each other and all of Equestria!"

Twilight gritted her teeth. "We won't give up, Megan! Tirac won't stop us!"

Tirac chuckled. _"Small words from a smaller being. I will crush you all, then I shall leave here and crush this world!"_

Megan threw her hands into the air. She looked around and spotted her rifle a few feet away. She ran to it and scooped it off the floor. For a moment she looked it over. The rifle still hummed slightly and the metal faintly glowed. "I can't kill him... But I don't _have_ to!" She turned and strode back over, working the rifle's lever several more times. With each pull on it the humming increased in pitch. Finally she stopped a few feet from Tirac, aimed and fired.

A large blast of orange and white energy shot forth, knocking Megan onto her back. Her head struck the floor and bounced once before stopping. The bolt struck Tirac's arms and hands, vaporizing them. Tirac cried out and fell back onto his haunches. The Rainbow of Darkness wavered for a moment, then shattered. The Rainbow of Light enveloped Tirac, consuming his entire form. He cried out in anguish that faded into nothingness, followed quickly by his final vestiges of existence.

Rainbow Dash blinked as she remained in midair. "Twilight, it's not stopping!"

Twilight's horn sparked and sizzled. "I have _no_ idea what's going on!" She strained to look to her left, where Megan lay, sprawled out and not moving. "Megan? Megan!"

The Rainbow spiraled around where Tirac once stood, forming a dome. It quickly grew, expanding and covering Megan. It continued on, out of the room, into the Everfree and beyond.

* * *

><p>The Ursa Major roared and fired a beam from its forehead at Luna and Celestia as they flew around. The two alicorns dodged and weaved around the beam as they soared towards its head. Their horns fired off twin beams at the Ursa's head, Celestia's golden and Luna's black as midnight. They struck the Ursa's muzzle, shooting holes into it. The bear leaned back, patting down its muzzle with its paws and growling.<p>

Luna and Celestia shot up to the level of the Ursa's head. Their eyes turned white and thunderclouds formed around them. The wind picked up, pulling out a few trees and smacking them against the Ursa's body. The Ursa roared at them, sending their manes and tails whipping back but failing to actually move their bodies. It quickly slammed its paws together in an attempt to crush the alicorns, but twin spheres formed around them, stopping the Ursa and forcing its paws apart.

Celestia glanced to Luna out of the corners of her eyes. "Would you like this one?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

Luna nodded. "Thank you, sister." Her sphere dropped and the energy flowed back into her horn. She leaned forward, opened her mouth and shouted as she fired a midnight-blue beam of magic right at the Ursa's head. It struck the bear right between the eyes, burning through the mark on its forehead and killing it. It fell back, slowly breaking apart and its body fading away.

Down below, Mike slashed at a pegasi as it dove at him, slicing through its wing and sending it crashing into an earth pony. He looked around at the Shadowbolts around him. "Well, come on!" he shouted, motioning to them. "I paid attention to Basil Rathbone, not Errol Flynn when I watched old movies!" He held his sword up and shifted his stance a bit. An earth pony charged at him, but he sidestepped it and swung down, killing it. A unicorn fired a bolt of magic at him, but he held up his arm. The armor lit up and a curved shield formed, deflecting the bolt back at the unicorn.

The top of the tower lit up. A rainbow-colored shock wave blasted out of it, spreading out over the Everfree. The Shadowbolts whinnied and turned away from it, but the shock wave passed over them and they faded back into the shadows that they were made from. Even the dead ones faded away.

Mike blinked as the shock wave continued on. He looked around the small clearing he was in as Celestia and Luna flew down and landed next to him. "What-what just happened?" He turned completely around. "Where did they go? What was that light? D-did they win?"

Celestia looked up at the tower and smiled. "They won, Mike." She motioned around the area with a wing. "His armies and his darkness have been dispelled, once and for all."

Mike's body sagged. He sheathed his sword and let out a sigh. "Oh, thank god! This has been one of the most... interesting days of my life."

Luna glanced down at him. "You mean 'dangerous', correct?" she said, winking.

Mike snorted. "Okay, that too." He looked back at the tower. "So, up there to meet Megan and the others? Do we wait on them?" He scratched his forehead. "Sorry, not used to this."

Celestia floated Mike up and onto her back. She spread her wings, stepped forward and launched herself into the air, Luna following close behind.

* * *

><p>Big Macintosh kicked a Shadowbolt in the ribs while shooting another with an arrow from his foreleg-mounted crossbow. In front of him, Shining Armor thrust a spear at a pair of earth ponies, stabbing them. Big Mac's eyes widened as two pegasi dove at Shining Armor from behind. "Cap'n, at your six!" he shouted, pulling out an explosive from his bandoleer and tossing it at the unicorn.<p>

Shining Armor's horn shot out a beam and a small ramp formed in front of him. The explosive hit it and shot up at the pegasi. It exploded right in their midst, throwing shrapnel at them and _through_ them. Shining Armor nodded to Big Mac, who saluted in return.

The rainbow wave hit Ponyville, passing through the town. The Shadowbolts dissolved, leaving the defenders alone in their town, looking about in confusion. "What just happened?" Lyra asked, her head darting back and forth.

The Doctor trotted around, waving his sonic screwdriver about. "Well, it seems the force behind their existence was wiped out, destroying their will. Without their minds, the resulting energy wave had no problem turning their bodies back into the shadow they were formed from. And the light itself dissolved the shadow!"

Lyra blinked and her ears folded down. "So... we won?"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment. "I do believe that's what I said, yes."

Everyone there looked at each other before throwing either front limbs into the air and cheering. They hugged, laughed, cried and several impromptu song-and-dance numbers broke out. Minerva powered down her laser pistol and holstered it. "Works for me!" She startled slightly as Thunderlane flew up to her and hugged her. "Okay, thanks," she mumbled, awkwardly hugging him back

Just outside the crowd, Molly and Danny stood and sat, wavering back and forth slightly. Their eyes stared up at something off in the distance, just beyond the horizon. Molly's mouth opened slightly and she said, "Megan?"

* * *

><p><em>"Megan? Megan, it's time to get up. You're going to the ranch today!"<em>

_Megan shot out of bed, panting slightly. She looked around the bedroom, her old bedroom from childhood. She slowly slid out from under the covers and stepped onto the hardwood floor. "Just a dream," she said to herself. "Yeah, just a dream."_

_She found herself downstairs, eating breakfast with her parents and siblings. She moved mechanically, not even really tasting the food. After a few minutes Megan was outside, waiting for her Aunt June to pick her up and drive her to the ranch where her favorite horse TJ was. "Just a dream," she repeated to herself._

_The ranch was fuzzy, details not there or washed out. The grass was faded, the stable seemingly hollow. Megan walked along the path, straining to hear any sounds. She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. "Not a dream," she said._

_A magnificent pegasus stood near a well, _the_ well. She was nearly six-feet tall, with an electric-blue mane and matching tail. A pair of blue lightning bolts adorned her flank. She turned to face Megan and smiled. "Hello!"_

_Megan's mouth dropped. "Talking pony!" she gasped._

_The pegasus shook her head. "Oh, not this again! And I'm not exactly a 'pony' anymore." She walked up to Megan and poked her muzzle at her. "Don't you remember your old friend Firefly?"_

_As if snapping out of a trance, Megan reached forward and hugged Firefly's neck. "Oh, god, oh god," she said, tears beginning to fall. "I can't believe it! No, it can't be you, it can't!" She broke the embrace and stared at Firefly, eyes wide. "Is it?"_

_Firefly chuckled. "Well, of course it is! Who else could it be?" She stepped back, knelt down and spread her wings. "Now, come on!"_

_Megan looked her over. "Come on for what?" She gasped. "Oh, no. I'm dead, aren't I?"_

_Firefly's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"_

_Megan let out a sigh. "Well, at least Tirac's gone for good this time." She looked to the sky. "I just wish I could've said goodbye to Molly, Danny, Michelle and Danielle. Mike, I told him I loved him, but did that count?" She threw her arms into the air. "I love you all!" She looked back to Firefly. "Think they heard?"_

_Firefly slapped her forehead with a hoof. "Megan, you're not dead. There's just some folks who'd like to meet you is all and this seemed like the best time to do it." She motioned to her back. "Now hop on, just like the old days!"_

_Megan hesitated before climbing onto Firefly's back. Firefly stood up, and they were in the sky. Megan leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck. She closed her eyes, relishing the old familiar feeling once more. The land itself faded away, turning into a white void of nothingness._

_After some time, Firefly kicked her legs and stepped onto the void. "Okay, we're here!"_

_Megan looked around at the void. "Where's that? Where are we?"_

_A voice echoed out. _"You have nothing to fear, Missus Richards. Please dismount from Firefly. It's alright."

_Megan swallowed, but slid a bit off her old friend. She jabbed her foot at the void before finally sliding all the way off. Her feet hit something and she waggled back and forth a bit before finding her balance. "Whoa!"_

_A tear formed in the void. It quickly expanded and a pair of white-coated alicorns stepped out. The larger one had her blond mane tied into a bun and a pair of glasses perched on the end of her muzzle. She wore a necklace with a golden medallion on it and had a rainbow with a pony silhouette under it for a cutie mark. The smaller had a red mane, with an inkwell and quill for a cutie mark. The older bowed her head to Megan. "Greetings, Megan. My name is... Granny Bonnie, the Creator. And my companion may be called Faust, the Scribe."_

_Faust waved a hoof at her. "Hi, there!"_

_Megan looked at the pair, then curtsied. "An honor to meet you!" she said._

_Granny Bonnie waved her off. "Oh, no! There's no need for you to bow to us! If anything, we should bow to you for all you and your siblings did to help my little ponies." She ducked her head low. "I could not be there when they needed me, but you three were. For that, you have my eternal gratitude!"_

_Megan half-smiled and wiped a tear from her eyes. "They were my friends. What else could I do?"_

_Molly's voice from behind caught her attention. "Megan?" Molly said as she and Danny walked forward. "Where are we?"_

_Megan gasped as she beheld her brother. "Danny, you're walking!"_

_Danny looked down at himself, as if suddenly aware of his recovered mobility. "Well, what do you know!" He hopped up and down and twirled about. "It's a miracle!"_

_Megan and Molly reached out and hugged him tightly. The three clasped hands and danced about in a circle, laughing and shouting. Granny Bonnie, Faust and Firefly watched them, smiling. After a few minutes Megan, Molly and Danny stopped and turned back to face the other three. "I don't know how this happened, but thank you so much!" Danny said, grinning from ear to ear._

_Faust pursed her lips. "I am afraid at the moment this is the only place you'll be able to walk, Danny. When you return – or awaken, whichever you prefer – you'll still be paralyzed. "She hung her head. "I am sorry."_

_Danny sucked in a breath. He stepped forward and held out a hand to Faust. "Well, thanks for this, at least. Better than nothing."_

_Granny Bonnie spoke up. "It might be breaking the rules a little, but what the hay. Danny, some day you will walk once more. It will not be tomorrow or the next day, but soon."_

_Danny opened his mouth, but said nothing._

_Molly looked to Firefly. "What have you been eating?" she teased._

_Firefly snorted. "Just the right things, that's all."_

_Megan smiled at her, then turned to the alicorns. "Thank you for this. I... don't know what to say."_

_"Then let me say it for you. Surprise!"_

_Suddenly the void was _filled_ with ponies, surrounding Danny, Molly and Megan. Pegasi floated in the air while earth and unicorn ponies crowded in._

_Megan gasped at all the familiar faces. "Wind Whistler? Twilight Wish? Dazzler? Oh, is it really you?"_

_Molly looked around. "Applejack? Shady? Fizzy? Where did you come from?"_

_Danny belted out a laugh. "Surprise! Galaxy, North Star, I thought I'd never see you again!"_

_Wind Whistler shook her head. "This turn of events was improbable, but not impossible, Danny. It merely required the right set of circumstances to occur."_

_Megan held her arms out, patting everyone she could. Her smile was still there, but tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Oh, this is so wonderful! I'm so happy," she said, hiccuping._

_Shady looked her over. "Are you alright? Did we do something wrong?" She kicked at the white. "It was me, wasn't it."_

_Danny shook his head. "Same old Shady."_

_Megan swallowed. "I just never thought I'd get the chance to say goodbye to you, to say I'm sorry for leaving and not being able to say bye and you're all here now all here now and I can say goodbye but I don't wanna say goodbye to you because then you'll leave and I don't want you to say goodbye..." She trailed off and wiped her eyes._

_North Star spoke up. "Don't you _dare_ say you're sorry for leaving! We knew you had to take care of Danny. It's not your fault the old Rainbow Bridge closed up."_

_ "Besides," Heart Throb said, "who says this has to be it?"_

_"Wait, what?" Molly asked._

_Faust stepped forward. "In due time you shall be reunited with your friends. It will not be for some time, but one day you shall see each other again, where the grass is always green, the river a clear blue and a gentle breeze stirs your hair."_

_Granny Bonnie nodded. "You were owed this. You were owed closure and the chance to see your friends." She and Faust bowed their heads to Megan. "Again, for all you have done, and all you will do, thank you."_

_Megan locked eyes with her. "Thank you, Faust. Thank you, Granny Bonnie." She closed her eyes. "So, this is it?"_

_Wind Whistler shook her head. "This is it, for now. Goodbye, Megan. Until next we meet, in the fields of the Herd."_

_Goodbyes, hugs and kisses were exchanged among old and dear friend. The ponies slowly faded away, Granny Bonnie and Faust the last. Granny Bonnie looked to Megan. "And now, the waking world awaits, Megan..."_

* * *

><p>"Megan!"<p>

Megan's eyes opened. Mike, Celestia, Luna and Twilight surrounded her. In her peripheral vision she spotted Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack standing farther away. She shot up, only for her eyes to cross and for her to fall back. Celestia caught her with her magic and gently lowered her back. "Oh, that was something. What happened?"

Twilight rose to all fours and bounced up and down. "We beat Tirac and his army's gone. We did it, with your help!"

Mike leaned over his wife. "How are you? Twilight said you hit your head and were unconscious until just now. Do you feel dizzy? A headache? Anything?"

Megan waved him off. "I've got a headache the size of the Empire State Building." She waved a hand in the air. "Celestia, Luna, remove it if you please."

Celestia and Luna exchanged a glance. "I don't think we can do that," Celestia said.

Megan scoffed. "Oh, I'm the Mag'ne, Celestia. If I have to I'll smite it or something." She raised her head slightly and grinned. "Tirac learned the hard way not to get on my bad side, so why not a headache? I'll use my spear of fire on it or something." She rubbed her chin. "Or perhaps some aspirin and a checkup?"

Mike chuckled. He leaned down and kissed Megan on the forehead. "Maybe that's the best option for you. I don't think headaches take too well to 'smiting'."

Megan bit her lip, but laughter born of released tension soon escaped. Mike joined in, followed by Celestia and Luna. After a few minutes Celestia knelt down. "Would you like a ride back to Ponyville?"

Mike helped Megan to her feet. She slowly got onto Celestia's saddle. Luna's horn glowed and a saddle formed from her own regalia, allowing Mike to mount up.

Megan looked out at her friends and family. "Let's go home."

Please read and review.


	37. Epilogue

And here is the epilogue. Thank you to all you readers.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>The sun had almost set during the journey back to Ponyville. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash trailed behind Celestia and Luna, while Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity flew along thanks to some telekinetic help from the Diarchs.<p>

The lights of Ponyville burned brightly as they approached, guiding them down. Main Street was almost overflowing with an impromptu victory party. Lights were strung up on poles, music was playing and food had been set out. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the group descended and landed. The music stopped playing. More than a few dropped to one foreleg and bowed their heads down as Megan and Mike dismounted.

Megan massaged her forehead. "I thought we'd gotten a bit past this," she muttered.

Mike looked himself over, then glanced at Luna, Celestia and finally Megan. "You gotta admit, honey. We do kinda look the part."

Shining Armor strode forth and straightened to attention. "Your highnesses, Ponyville stands secure. We had some wounded, but no deaths here. I've received word from General Steel and Captain Blueblood about their situation and all is well with them." He leaned forward a bit. "Tirac, he's been defeated?"

Before Celestia could speak, Twilight ran past her. "Shiny!" she cried out as she galloped up to him and threw her forelegs around his neck in a hug.

Shining Armor leaned into it and returned it. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe, Twiley," he said.

Celestia chuckled. "We won, Captain." She raised a foreleg. "Ceremonies can wait for another day. For now, let's celebrate!"

A great cheer went up among everyone. The music started up once more and the celebrants threw up hooves and hands before resuming their activities.

Fluttershy surged forth and flew right to Big Mac, landing next to him even as he ran to her. "Oh, Big Macintosh, you're safe!" She threw her forelegs around him and kissed him.

Big Mac returned the kiss. "Glad tah see yer alright too, Flutters," he said before kissing her once more.

Rainbow Dash's eyes bugged out, while Applejack trotted up to Mike and the two exchanged a glance and nod. "Looks like I'll have to start settin' another plate at tha dinner table," Applejack said, smiling.

Several of the ponies stepped aside as Danny, Molly, Danielle and Michelle moved forward. Megan and Mike spotted them almost immediately and ran towards them. They threw their arms around Danielle and Michelle, hugging their children and crying.

Megan let go and leaned back. "Oh, thank god you two are okay! You are okay, right?" She looked them over. "What were you two up to?"

Michelle spoke up. "Well, we tried to leave the clubhouse with the other Crusaders, but this big blue bear ambled up to us and started roaring." She held her hands up, fingers splayed out, and roared while stomping the ground.

Mike let out a small laugh at his daughter's antics. "I think that might've been the same one your mother and I fought when this whole craziness started. How'd you get away?" His expression turned serious. "You didn't try and fight it, did you?"

Danielle spoke up. "No, we didn't, Dad. We couldn't do anything before this really cool unicorn named Trixie Lulamoon ran out and fought it." She turned and pointed back at a group of foals gathered around Trixie and Spike. "She shot fireworks into its face, rained lightning down on it and teleported around!"

Michelle nodded. "She got tired, but Applejack came along and kicked apples into its face. We all ran off to the schoolhouse with the other foals and Trixie put on a show for us with Ditzy – that's Dinky's mother – and Spike." She swallowed. "It kept our minds off of what was going on."

Mike hugged Michelle again. "Well, I think I'm gonna go over and thank Trixie." He started walking to the group, but stopped and looked to Megan as she stood near Molly and Danny. "Coming?"

Megan nodded. "Oh, sure. Just gimme a second, Mike." She turned back to her siblings. "So, as cliched as it sounds, I had a dream. And you were there." She glanced at Danny. "And so were you. The question is, were _you_ there?"

Danny thumped a fist against his leg. "Here's hoping Granny Bonnie and Faust were right. I plan on signing up for dancing lessons back on Earth."

Molly patted him on the shoulder. "We'll get you doing the Charleston before you know it." She suddenly clasped a hand over her mouth and yawned. "But first I need to sleep for about twelve hours," she said, her shoulders slumping.

Megan hugged her, then Danny. "We'll all take a nice, long nap back at the house," she said before breaking off and walking over to the group of foals. She stood beside Mike at the outer edge of the group. "How's the show?"

Mike tilted his head back and forth. "Not too bad, actually. I don't think she's using unicorn magic, just sleight of hand. Or hoof in this case," he said, chuckling.

Megan lightly punched him in the arm, but winced and shook it at the impact with the plate armor.

Trixie and Spike stood before the foals. Trixie had a pack of playing cards balanced on her hoof. "Remove the top card, Spike, and show it to the audience, making sure I can't see it. Then, please slide it into the deck at some random location."

Spike slid it off, then showed a two of clubs to the foals. Snips opened his mouth, but Scootaloo and Applebloom wrapped their forelegs around him, stopping him from speaking.

Spike slid the card into the middle of the deck. Trixie nodded to him. "Thank you!" She tapped her horn. "Now, then. As you can see, no unicorn magic!" She placed the deck onto the ground, slid off part of it with her hoof and flipped a card over. "Now then... is this your card?"

Spike picked up the five of diamonds, then eyed Trixie. "Nope."

Trixie chuckled slightly. "Ah, no matter!" She slid another card from the deck. "This? Well, how about this one? No?" She placed a hoof to her chin before suddenly turning to the audience and gasping. She walked over to Dinky and looked her over before reaching behind her horn and 'extracting' a card. "Is _this_ it?" she asked, holding up the two of clubs and waving it about.

Spike's eyes widened. "Hey, that's it! How'd you do that?"

Trixie bowed slightly as the foals stamped the ground in applause. She walked back to him and leaned close to him. "A magician never reveals their secrets." She paused. "Although I could teach them to you, if you'd like."

"Really?"

Trixie nodded. "Really."

Spike patted Trixie on her shoulder. "You know what? You're not all that bad. Thanks."

Trixie winked at him. "Was there ever any doubt?" She held up a hoof. "Don't answer that."

Megan and Mike gingerly walked forward, stepping around the foals. "Excuse us, kids. May we have a moment with Trixie?" Megan asked the foals, waiting for their ascent before continuing forward. She and Mike stopped before Spike and Trixie. "Trixie Lulamoon?" she asked, extending a hand. "I'm Megan and this is my husband, Mike."

Trixie gasped and dropped her head nearly to the ground. "The Mag'ne and Her Husband, Mike? Oh, this is a great honor!"

Spike waved a hand. "Hey, what's up?" He elbowed Trixie. "Okay, now you're embarrassing yourself."

Trixie slowly lifted her head. "Y-es, of course!" She straightened up, keeping her eyes on Megan and Mike. "What may T-I do for you? Anything you wish, and it shall be done!" she half-shouted, thrusting her forelegs into the air.

Megan chuckled slightly. "I'll keep that in mind. But really, Mike and I just wanna thank you for rescuing our daughters and the rest of the Crusaders." She extended her hand.

Trixie looked at the hand before gingerly placing a foreleg in it. "You're welcome," she said, blushing slightly.

Mike continued. "That took a lot of guts, Trixie. Megan and I faced off against an Ursa Minor before this whole mess started." He shook his head. "That damned thing took rifle shots to the face and a pistol to the flank and was barely phased."

Trixie shrugged. "Truth be told, Trixie's flank got pulled out of the fire by Applejack's timely arrival. I was pretty scared there."

Spike hesitated for a moment before reaching out and patting her on the shoulder. "Hey, you still fought it, just like the one before. If you didn't do that, then..." He trailed off, shuddering slightly.

Trixie slowly looked to him. "Thanks, Spike," she said, smiling genuinely. "Was there any doubt?" she asked, smirking.

Spike waggled a claw at her. "Hey, don't push it _too _far."

Mike nodded. "Listen to the drake, Trixie. That's real bravery right, there." He looked to Spike. "Hey, you know Twilight's back, right? Have you seen her?"

Spike's eyes shifted from Mike, to Trixie and back to Mike. "I will, but Trixie and I wanted to make sure the foals were okay. Trixie's got something to say to Twilight, too, and I told her I'd be there when she does it." He puffed his chest up and tapped it. "And I never go back on my word."

"That reminds me of an old friend," Megan said. "You'd do him proud." She looked to Trixie. "Well, thank you again for your actions, Trixie. I'll see you later, okay?" With that, she hugged Trixie before turning and walking off.

Mike followed suit, shaking her foreleg before walking off.

Trixie looked at her foreleg, eyes shining. "I don't think I'll wash this leg again."

Spike snorted, small jets of flame shooting out of his nostrils. "Oh, come on! Who ever heard of getting so worked up over a sign of affection like that?"

Trixie's eyes narrowed. "Does a Miss Rarity Belle sound familiar to you, perchance?" She smirked and her horn lit up. "Perhaps we should tell the tale of true love?"

Spike threw his arms out and turned to the audience, which by now had begun getting antsy. "Hey, who's up for some more magic?"

Sweetie Belle shot her hooves into the air. "Ooh, ooh! I am!"

The rest of the foals joined in, shouting and stamping hooves on the ground.

Trixie threw her forelegs into the air and a small burst of fireworks erupted right above everyone. "Then watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie, along with her assistant Spike the Strong, continue to entertain and amaze you!" she dropped back down and looked to Spike. "Up for one more round before I see Twilight and apologize?"

Spike nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Trixie. And nice, Spike the Strong!" He rubbed his chin. "You think Rarity would go for that?"

Trixie arched an eyebrow. "We'll work on it later."

* * *

><p>Celestia, Luna and the Princess Ponies, along with cleaned-up Bushwoolies, stood near Sugarcube Corner, eating cake and sipping cider. Although the occasional passerby would stop and bow, they were apart from the rest of the party, chatting quietly. Celestia glanced up as Rosedust, Morning Glory, Sparkling Dawn and Blazing Day landed. "Your majesty," Celestia said, bowing. "Thank you for your help. Your actions today saved many lives and helped stop one of the worst evils in this planet's history."<p>

Rosedust hesitated a bit before returning the bow. "You're welcome, Celestia. It was gratifying to be able to do _something_ this time." She let out a sigh. "It was nice to get out of Flutter Province twice in one week. The next time might be a bit longer in coming, but they'll be more frequent. I'm sure you'll be seeing more flutter ponies and bumbles before you know it."

Luna approached Morning Glory and her family and knelt down next to her. "Morning Glory, how are you handling yourself?"

Morning Glory's head shot up. "Oh, me? I... guess alright?" She glanced to her husband and son. "Am I alright?"

Sparkling Dawn nuzzled her. "You're better, and getting better every day."

Morning Glory eyed him. "But?"

Blazing Day spoke up. "W-well, sometimes you get this faraway look in your eyes, like it w-was before Twilight helped you." He kicked at the ground. "And a lot's happened since, well, you know, that t-thing back then w-with Discord. You look confused a lot of times. I'm not sure how we can help," he said, looking down.

It was a moment before Morning Glory spoke. She touched Blazing Day's chin and raised his head to look at her. "Blazing Day, you and your father have given me so much help over the centuries. You've cared for me, kept me company and saved my mind. You _have_ helped me. Alright?"

Blazing Day nodded.

Luna spoke up. "Morning Glory, time has passed you by while you were trapped in your mind." She placed a hoof on her chest. "Time has also passed _me_ by. I know the confusion you feel." She waved a wing at Celestia. "My dear sister has done all she can for me, and it's helped immensely, but her perspective is, how shall we say, not the best. Morning Glory, if you need someone to talk to, to commiserate on the passage of time, do not hesitate to call for me. I will be there for you."

Morning Glory and her family looked up at the alicorn, tears welling in Morning Glory's eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'll definitely take you up on that."

Blazing Day suddenly flew up and hugged Luna. "Thanks!" he said. "You're the best princess ever!"

Celestia and the Princess Ponies exchanged glances and bit their lips, but light snickering could still be heard.

Luna turned and glared at Celestia. "Oh, stop that." She then extended a wing and patted Blazing Day. "Thank you," she said, her expression softening.

Tiffany motioned to the partying. "It might get a bit crowded, but I'm sure Ponyville's got room for you all to stay and enjoy the festivities."

Rosedust shook her head. "Tempting, my old friend, but no. We all have a long journey ahead of us back home, and it's best we start now." She leaned over and gently nuzzled Tiffany. "Take care, and don't get lost in that dusty old castle of yours," she chided gently.

Royal Blue stared down her muzzle at Rosedust, her eyes twinkling. "And remember to get out of Flutter Valley every once in a while." She and the rest of the Princess Ponies exchanged goodbyes with Rosedust, Morning Glory and her family.

Rosedust spread her gossamer wings and flew up, but stopped a few feet above Celestia. "Oh, before I forget," she called down, "Spykoran wants to speak to you before he and his friends fly back to the Dragon Lands." Her wings lit up. "Until we meet again!" she said before flying off, leaving a glittering contrail in the night sky. The bumbles and other flutter ponies followed her, their own wings lighting up and painting the sky a kaleidoscope of colors.

Those below stopped their partying and looked up, oohing at the sight. They stomped their hooves or clapped their hands at the show, keeping it up even after it had faded away.

Celestia stepped up to Luna's side as the flutter ponies and bumbles flew off. "I wondered why Spykoran and the other dragons kept their distance from us while flying back here," she said, arching an eyebrow. "I thought he at least would want to say hi to Megan and make sure she's alright."

Luna tossed her mane back. "Well, we can find out now." She looked down at the Princess Ponies. "Mothers, we can send for a pair of chariots to take you back to Crystal Castle if you wish."

Sparkle twirled her horn in the air, the tip leaving a trail of light. "Oh, no need! I'm sure I can-"

Primrose shoved a hoof into her mouth. "The chariots would be _most_ appreciated," she said, staring daggers at Sparkle, who stared right back.

Celestia bit her lip and composed herself before spreading her wings and flying off, Luna following right behind. They flew to the edge of the Everfree and the three dragons hovering above it. Catrina and Rep flew alongside them, Rep transforming into a flying animal and acting as Catrina's streed. Celestia's horn blazed and the area around them lit up, bright as day. "Your Majesty, we cannot thank you enough for your help," Celestia said, bowing her head.

Spykoran waved her off. **"My pleasure, Celestia. I'm glad Tirac was stopped before he got too far. I remember last time, the pain and misery. Scorpan tried to hide it from me, but even when I was a hatchling I could tell."** His gaze drifted, going back through the centuries. He suddenly shook his head. **"Anyway! I was wondering if I could see Megan, Molly or Danny before we fly back to the Dragon Lands?"**

"It would be the purr-fect opportunity to say hello again," Catrina said, rubbing her chin.

Luna smiled. "I'll be back with them in a moment." Her body turned to mist and it flew back towards Ponyville, far faster than if she remained as an alicorn. Within a few minutes it flew back up, Megan, Molly and Danny trailing behind in a protective bubble.

Molly's eyes were glued to the stars while her hands were clenched in white-knuckle terror and waving in front of her chest . "Next time I take a chariot. Next time I take a chariot. Next time I take a chariot!"

Danny rolled his eyes, but his own hands were gripped tightly on his wheelchair's armrests. He jutted an arm up and waved it. "Hey, Spike! Thanks for the saves down there!"

Megan floated over to Spykoran's head. She wobbled a bit and waved her arms in circles, but eventually righted herself. She grinned at the huge dragon. "Hey, thanks." She reached out and hugged his snout, kissing it, then making a face. "Ugh, why didn't I learn from last time?"

Jormun and Mei Long snickered while Spykoran's cheeks turned red. His eyes hardened for a moment, but they lost it quickly and turned misty. **"It was merely payment for old debts,"** he rumbled.

Danny chuckled. "Looks like you found those good dragons after all."

Spykoran smiled, but said nothing.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Like that ever mattered." She floated back and bowed to Mei Long, then to Jormun. "Thank you very much for coming to Spike's aid."

Mei Long studied Megan for a moment, stroking her chin. **"I think I see why Spykoran holds you in such regard now,"** she said, **"and why your legends grew over time."**

Megan swallowed and looked down, but she suddenly looked back up as her cheeks turned from red to white. "Oh, boy..." Her gaze shifted along, finally settling on Catrina and Rep. Her eyes widened. "Celestia and Luna told me, but I still don't believe it." She floated over to the pair. "I thought you two would've left with Scorpan and the other humanoid species, or would be, you know..."

Catrina grinned, baring her sharp teeth but still managing to look friendly. "My people are very long-lived, and have, as your saying goes, nine lives. I've used up most of mine, but I've got a pair left." She patted Rep's head. "I was tempted to go with everyone else, but my dear friend here would never leave his people. And where Rep goes, I go."

Molly's right eyebrow raised. "Wait, you were a dragon all this time? But you're still so small!"

Rep barked out a laugh. "There's more than the big dragons, Molly. My own clan may not be giants, but none of the others can change shape like we can."

Catrina looked at Celestia and Luna. "Princesses, with your permission, Rep and I are going to remain in Equestria for a few weeks. We'd like to catch up a bit more thoroughly with them when we're not hanging over this accursed forest. The height's making me a bit dizzy." She looked down. "No offense, Rep."

Rep shrugged, bouncing Catrina a bit and forcing her to grab the saddle's pommel. "None taken," he said, smirking.

Celestia and Luna looked to each other before Luna nodded. "No permission needed, you two. Stay as long as you wish, both of you," Luna said. "I know how nice it is to catch up after so long apart," she said, winking.

Catrina nodded to her. "Thank you." She looked to Megan and flashed a toothy grin, her fangs rather prominent. "We'll see you down in Ponyville, you three, with the town's best ale waiting. We've got a lot of catching up to do!" She looked to Mei Long. "By your leave?"

At Mei Long's nod, Rep banked and flew down to Ponyville.

Jormun's head darted forward. **"As much as I hate to break this up, we ****_do_**** have a long journey back to the Dragon Lands. And hopefully we can explain to the border forts why we shot over them without stopping or saying anything."**

Celestia blinked, then slammed a hoof into her forehead, sending out a gust of wind that rippled through the treetops. "Oh, buck it, I _knew_ I forgot something!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Send the letter after, alright?"

Megan gently patted Spykoran's beak. "Well, don't be a stranger, okay? I don't want it to be another twenty years or some world-ending crisis before I see you again." She rubbed her chin. "Then again, we _could_ visit you in the Dragon Lands." She smiled. "It'd be fun!"

Celestia's jaw opened, but it took her a moment to articulate any speech. "W-well, 'fun' is not exactly how I would describe going there. It's not exactly the most hospitable place on this planet."

Megan waved her off. "Oh, compared to some of the places I went to back in the old days there shouldn't be any problem at all!"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, yeah! I mean we can't do it right now, but sometime in the future would be awesome. A quick trip to see Spykoran's people would be rather insightful."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Not to mention pretty dangerous. Then again, it's like Megan said. Ponyland was a pretty deadly place back in the day. And Earth hasn't exactly been a vacation spot the past twenty years either." Her expression brightened. "I'm in!"

Megan placed her hands on her hips and nodded. "Mike loves dragons, so he'll come for sure. I'm not sure about Danielle or Michelle, though. They're still pretty young."

Mei Long spoke up. **"I can assure you they'll be just as safe as you will be, which will be plenty. Dragons can be a rowdy bunch, but we can restrain ourselves around weaker species. No offense."**

Megan waved her off. "None taken, Councilor. That means it's settled, then."

Celestia flew up to Spykoran's face. "Little help, here?"

Spykoran smirked. **"But of course, Celestia! I'll make sure there are suitable lodgings for them and they're paid the highest respects."** He eyed her. **"****_You and Luna_**** make sure they are well-protected from the air and heat."**

Luna flew to Celestia's side and bowed her head, her entire body dipping forward. "But of course, King Spykoran!" she half-shouted, ruffling his scales. "And we'll make sure they are afforded full protection from the elements."

Celestia's head whipped back and forth between the two. "B-but I didn't mean that!"

Luna cocked her head to the side. "Then what _did_ you mean, sister? Megan's made up her mind, and I seriously doubt you or I can dissuade her." A mischievous grin crossed her mouth. "Not that you would try, right?"

Megan held up a hand and waved it. "You remember we're right here, right?"

Celestia grunted slightly and ducked her head. "My apologies. I'll make the necessary arrangements for the trip." She turned to look right at Megan. "It's just, we just got you back. The Dragon Lands can be dangerous, and I don't want to risk losing you again," she said, turning and blushing slightly.

Megan floated over and patted Celestia on the neck. "Sorry, Celestia. I guess we got a little too enthusiastic for a moment about this. I don't think we even considered that." He placed his hand on his chest. "I swear to you we'll be careful and not take any risks there. Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eye," she said, tapping her chest and then covering her eye.

Celestia folded a wing over, wrapping it around Megan in a hug. "Thank you. And I'll make sure your visit is a safe one."

Spykoran spread his wings and flapped them. **"Then I look forward to your visit, my old friends. We shall see you there." **He twisted around in midair before flying off, passing over Ponyville and covering the town in shadow. Mei Long flew right behind him, her body corkscrewing around. Jormun simply held up a hand and waved before flying off after them.

Molly and the others waved and shouted goodbyes to them. She kicked at the air and her cheeks flushed. "Okay, can we go back to the ground, now? I'm getting a crick in my neck from looking up at the sky!" She pointed at the inky blackness. "Although I gotta say, Luna, the night does look lovely."

* * *

><p>"Twilight Sparkle!"<p>

Twilight's head whipped around at the sound of a vaguely-familiar voice. She was standing in front of Golden Oaks with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. The party had begun winding down slightly, even with Pinkie Pie's best efforts to turn it into a week-long affair. Twilight leaned back as Trixie walked up, Spike and Ditzy flanking her. She looked to Spike as the dragon ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh, Spike! I was wondering where the hay you'd gone to!" she said, leaning into the hug.

Spike broke the hug and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Twilight. Trixie and I got kinda caught up in entertaining the foals and putting on a show. Then Ditzy and the Doctor showed up and we started talking." He held out his arms. "Nothing up my sleeves, but what's this!" He reached up to Twilight's ear and 'pulled' out a long-stemmed rose. "For you, to make up for not coming earlier!"

Twilight's jaw dropped. She gently took the rose with her magic and floated it out of Spike's claws. "Why thank you, Spike!" She looked to Trixie. "You taught him this?"

Trixie bowed, sweeping a foreleg across her chest. "Spike caught on rather quickly with sleight of hoof. He was a very eager student." She straightened up, her expression serious. "But lessons about magic aren't why I'm here. Twilight Sparkle. T-I am here to say sorry, for directly challenging you like a foal when I first rolled into town. You did absolutely nothing wrong, but I was a flankhole to you. That was wrong, and I'm sorry." She raised her right foreleg up and extended it to Twilight.

Twilight stared down at the foreleg before raising her own. She touched hooves with Trixie and shook it. "Apology accepted, Trixie. And thank you for what you did earlier, saving the Cutie Mark Crusaders from that Ursa Minor. I guess you really can say you vanquished one now," she said, winking.

Trixie glanced to Twilight's left. "Only if I make mention of the Awe-inspiring Applejack, who bailed me out at the end when my magic ran dry."

Applejack tipped her hat forward. "Much obliged, Trixie."

Rainbow Dash flew up and around Trixie, finally stopping by her right shoulder. "So, got any more apologies for anyone else?" she asked, smirking.

Applejack trotted forward and stopped right between the two blue-coated mares. She reared up and thrust her forelegs out. "Alright, we are _not_ startin' this!" she shouted. "Trixie did some wrong back then, she admits it. But we wronged her, too. We heckled her show instead of walking away and acted like foals. So instead of throwing accusations back and forth, let's jus' drop tha entire thing and start fresh, okay?"

Trixie let out a sigh. "I'll be willing to let bygones be bygones if you all are. I'll apologize for some of the things I did during my first appearance here."

Rarity wrapped a foreleg around Sweetie Belle. "Trixie, for saving my sister's life, I am more than willing to wash my hooves of that whole dreadful incident. It was... wrong of me to rip down your curtain to make that dress, even if it turned out lovely."

Applejack smiled at her. "Well, might neighborly of yah, Rarity." She looked back up at Dash. "Come on, darlin'. Please?"

Rainbow Dash crossed her forelegs and rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright!" She let out a sigh and cartwheeled around. "I'm sorry for heckling you!" she blurted out. "And thanks for saving Scootaloo's life," she said, half-smiling. "That was actually pretty awesome of you."

Trixie bowed her head. "I''m sorry for zapping you with a lightning bolt, for tying up Applejack and for turning Rarity's hair into a rat's nest."

Ditzy suddenly clapped her hooves together. "See? I told you it'd be okay!" She suddenly hugged Trixie, squeezing tightly.

Trixie's face turned red. "Ditzy, not so tight!" she gasped out. She sucked in a breath as the pegasus let go. "And Ditzy, thanks for letting me stay tonight with your family before I head back to Hoofington tomorrow."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle gasped. They galloped up to Trixie, knocking into her slightly. "Wait, yer goin' back tah Hoofington?!" Applebloom cried out. "Yah cain't do that!"

Sweetie Belle nodded frantically. "Yeah, you're gonna teach us slightly of hoof! You can't do that if you're in Hoofington!"

Trixie's eyes darted between the two fillies. "W-well, I'd love to, but I can't. My house is in Hoofington. I mean I suppose I could come visit when I get the time, but I can't stay here in Ponyville." She reached out and gently tousled their manes. "Sorry."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's heads drooped. "But that's on tha other side o' the Everfree," Applebloom said. "It takes a pegasus a full day tah fly there."

"By the time you get here, it'll be time to leave," Sweetie Belle said.

Pinkie Pie tilted her head back and forth. Suddenly, she bounced forward. "Well, why not move here to Ponyville?" She suddenly gasped. "Ooh, if you do that, I can throw a 'Welcome-to-Ponyville-and-Thank-You-for Saving-the-Lives-of-the Cutie-Mark-Crusaders' party! You can even be the guest of honor _and_ the entertainment!" She bounced around, a small cannon suddenly appearing. "You can even use my party cannon!"

Trixie blinked. "Wait, what?" She shook her head. "No, that couldn't work. Sell my house, how? And what would I do here for money?"

Pinkie Pie darted off, returning with a chalkboard and wearing a lab coat. "Hoofington is currently a seller's market, according to a report I read while helping Mayor Mare with office work. And oh wow she needed help with that," she said, writing as she spoke. "There's the old Ponyville Theater right across the street from Sugarcube Corner you can get for a song." She suddenly darted forward and stared at Trixie, completely serious. "But only attempt that if you've got a backing chorus!"

Trixie leaned back, falling onto her haunches. "I'll remember that."

Pinkie grinned, then ran back to the chalkboard. She drew several crude buildings. "Now then, that might take up most of your money, but Applejack's hiring at Sweet Apple Acres." She sidled up to Applejack. "What do you say?"

Applejack rubbed her chin. "Yah know, that'd be a humdinger of an idea, Pinkie. Now that I think 'bout it, we got the wreckage of yer old wagon behind one of tha storage sheds. Most of tha stuff inside survived and looked like it was well-maintained. Would yah be willin' tah be hired on to help maintain our equipment and tools?"

Trixie gasped. "The stuff inside? Did that include Ma-my hat and cape?"

Applejack winced slightly at Trixie's slip of the tongue. "That stuff was yer mother's?"

Trixie slowly nodded. "It _was_ hers, before she... passed away, leaving me an orphan." She looked away, nickering slightly. "How are their condition?"

Rarity spoke up. "They're both in my shop at the moment, darling. They're a little tattered and frayed, but I can fix them up in no time for you." She held up a foreleg and waved it in front of Trixie. "No charge, of course. Ah, ah! I insist, for your actions earlier."

Trixie's mouth opened a few times, her jaw wavering slightly. Ditzy patted her on her back. "Are you alright?" she asked, both eyes focusing on her.

Trixie shrugged. "I don't know what to say," she admitted.

"Usually, 'thank you' is the proper response," Ditzy said, winking.

Trixie chuckled. "Then thank you, Rarity. And thank you, Applejack. I accept your offer of employment." She thrust out her shoulders, making her cape ripple. "Your tools shall be in their best condition ever!"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle cantered around Trixie, letting out a cheer at the news.

Trixie smiled at Ditzy. "I guess you were right back then. Ponyvillians _can_ be pretty awesome."

Ditzy nodded. "To borrow a phrase from a friend, was there any doubt?"

* * *

><p>It was just past midnight by the time Megan, Mike, Molly, Danny, Danielle, Michelle, Twilight Sparkle, Minerva, Luna and Celestia made their way back to the Equestrian end of the Rainbow Bridge.<p>

Minerva hung back with the alicorns, walking between them. She reached inside her jacket and pulled out an envelope. "I was going to give this to you earlier, but all hell threatened to break loose. Literally, now that I think about it." She held it up. "It's an invitation from Clayton Abernathy, the President of the United States, to come to Earth and to establish formal diplomatic relations."

Celestia lifted the envelope out of Minerva's hand, slid a letter out of it and read it before floating it over to Luna to read. "Would this just be with the United States, or with other countries?" Celestia asked.

"There would be other countries at this meeting," Minerva replied. "Most governments have signed what's known as the Geneva Accords, a series of treaties concerning contact with non-human life, cooperation in case of attack, colonization practices and a host of other things. Almost all the countries, barring a few rogue states like North Korea, are moving towards a single planetary government, if only for easing paperwork concerning our planetary defense forces and exploration of space."

Luna snorted. "A fine goal, Miss Yamamoto. Paperwork is the bane of any organization." Writing implements and a scroll suddenly popped into existence in front of her head. She unrolled the scroll, wrote down a few sentences and floated it and the quill over to Celestia, who read it and signed her name at the bottom next to Luna's. "We accept President Abernathy's invitation and look forward to seeing him and other world leaders," Luna said, giving the scroll to Minerva.

Celestia looked to the young woman. "And on behalf of Equestria, thank you for your actions in Ponyville. You saved a _lot_ of lives then."

Minerva bowed her head. "You're welcome. Maybe I'll get that time off I requested after all."

Celestia smiled, but her expression changed. "Do you have any idea how these negotiations might go?"

Minerva shook her head. "Off the top of my head, no. First contact with non-humans happens about twice a week nowadays, so there's nothing inherently strange in meeting you. What _will_ be a bit of a sticking point is that you've got a portal that leads right into the heart of the United States."

Celestia and Luna exchanged a glance. "Excellent point," Celestia admitted.

The group arrived at the Rainbow Bridge. Megan looked around at the toppled trees, ripped up ground and other signs of the battle that had been waged here a few hours ago. She let out a slow whistle and shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever understand why Tirac did what he did."

Twilight trotted up to her side. "I hate to say it, but it could've been a _lot_ worse if Tirac hadn't been stopped."

Megan dropped to one knee. "Hey, we took him out together and saved the day. Not a bad day's work," she said, holding out a fist that Twilight gently bumped with a hoof. Megan grinned and began to straighten up, but groaned and rolled her eyes almost into the back of her skull. "And there goes the adrenaline and here comes the exhaustion," she said, leaning forward.

Mike and Molly grabbed Megan's arms and steadied her. "No passing out until we get back home," Molly said, a bit unsteady herself. "Then we can all drop onto the living room floor and sleep for a week."

Mike grunted. "'A week', Molly? I think I'm gonna curl into a ball for a month, minimum." His grip tightened slightly on Megan's arm. "You sure you're alright?"

Megan heaved a sigh and waved him off. "I'm sure, honey, thanks. Just let me curl into a ball until the sun burns out and I'll be rested."

Twilight looked at them, then back to Celestia and Luna. "Princesses, I know we were gonna go over to their house for a visit, but under the circumstances, I think I speak for everyone when I say we all need a good, long rest after today."

Celestia's muzzle twitched, but she finally nodded. "Excellent observation, my student." She waited for Minerva and Danny to join the others under the Rainbow Bridge and for Twilight to canter off. Her horn started glowing. "I'll just send you all over there."

Megan's head shot around. "Wait!" She slid her arms out from Mike and Molly's grip, turned and slowly hobbled over to the alicorns. She reached up and patted Celestia and Luna on their cheeks. "Thank you," she said, smiling.

Celestia and Luna blinked, their eyes growing moist. "No," Luna said, "Thank _you_." She turned and looked to the others. "All of you."

Megan opened her mouth, but simply turned and walked back. She looked up at the hole. "Okay, let's go back."

There was a sudden _buzz_ from Minerva's jacket. She reached in and pulled out her phone. "Oh, finally, a signal!" she said. She tapped the screen a few times. "Wait, I have-"

_Pop_

* * *

><p>"-fifty messages?" Minerva's head shot up as she realized she was no longer in Equestria. She raised her arms as bright light and cacophonous noise assaulted her senses. "What the hell?"<p>

A half-dozen helicopters hovered in the air above the Richards' house, spotlights trained on the Rainbow Bridge or the yard itself. Two Autobots stood near the patio, a plethora of equipment scattered around them. And a dozen soldiers from the United States Army stood in the largest open area, all wearing blue-tinted power armor. The sounds of heavy vehicles could be heard in the street beyond.

Megan slowly looked around the backyard, jaw wavering. She jabbed a finger erratically at everything. "W-what the... I-I j-just..." She finally threw her arms into the air.

Danny rolled over to Minerva, who was tapping at her cellphone. "So, any of those messages saying anything about this, or was this set up by Pinkie Pie as the mother of all surprise parties?"

Minerva's head shot over and she glared at Danny. "Ha, ha! Trust me, for a Class-Seven incursion this is small fry!" She began scrolling through the messages. "Yeah, first thing we do is set up a wireless connection to Equestria."

One of the soldiers walked up, the visor on his helmet sliding up to reveal a dark-skinned man in his mid-thirties. "Agent Minerva Yamamoto?" At Minerva's acknowledgment he focused on her. "I'm Master Sergeant Robert Epps of the United States Army. We're here in response to your message." He waved a gauntleted arm at the two Autobot scientists standing near the patio. "Wheeljack and Perceptor are working on a way to get to Ponyville without a space bridge terminal on that side." He looked to Megan and the rest of her family. "If that's necessary at this point."

Minerva scratched the back of her head. "At the moment, it's not, Sergeant. Tirac was defeated and the threat's over."

Megan spoke up. "Sergeant Epps?" She waited for him to look to her before continuing. "I do appreciate the response, but we've all had a _very_ long day. Is there any chance you could pull back for tonight?"

Epps nodded. "Sure thing, Missus Richards. We can pull back within the hour." he tapped the side of his helmet and a soft burst of static came through. "All units, stand down. I say again; stand down. Class-Seven incursion has been averted." He looked to Minerva. "We'll need to debrief you. Be in the front yard in ten minutes" And with that, he spun about and marched back to the others.

Minerva rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Simmons and Banachek are _never_ going to let me live this down."

* * *

><p><em><span>Two Weeks after Tirac's Defeat<span>_

Danielle paced back and forth in the kitchen. Her hands waved about in the air as she talked to herself. "Okay, okay. It won't be bad. They'll say yes, I know it." She stopped and looked up at the refrigerator. "Or they'll ground me for life."

"And why would we do that?"

Danielle jumped and shouted as Megan and Mike walked in. "Ah, don't do that!" she said, clutching her chest.

Megan glanced at her elder daughter down her nose. "Sorry, didn't realize I needed to announce my presence when going into my kitchen."

Mike chuckled. "Maybe we should ask if any of the ponies would play trumpets when we enter a room."

Megan covered her mouth and bit her lip. "Don't ask them, they'll take you up on that." She and Mike walked up to the table and sat down. Megan looked up at Danielle as she sat down. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Danielle swallowed. She leaned forward, sucked in a breath and said, "I wanna put off attending the University of Kentucky for a year and live in Ponyville." She held up her hands. "Please, please don't tell me no right off. I have good reasons!"

Megan blinked. She and Mike locked eyes for a moment, then both focused on their older daughter. "Wait, what?" Megan asked, leaning forward.

Danielle motioned to a stack of 'My Little Horsey' books on the table. She picked one up and leafed through it. "Mom, what you, Uncle Danny and Aunt Molly did way back then influenced and changed Equestrian culture. It's a unique blend of ancient pony culture and traditions with human technology reverse-engineered over generations and our own culture from the nineteen-eighties and before. Barring the Junkions, we've never encountered a species like this. I want to study it, live it and write about it."

Mike waved his hand about as he gathered his thoughts. "Okay, this seems a bit sudden. How long have you been thinking about doing this?"

Danielle blushed and ducked her head. "Since about twenty minutes after meeting Twilight?"

Megan rubbed her forehead. "Danielle Wind Whistler Richards, do you have any idea how dangerous this idea could be? You haven't forgotten what happened a couple of weeks ago, right?"

"And what about the scholarship you've got?" Mike continued.

Danielle smiled slightly. She held up an envelope that was on the table. "I can defer the scholarship for a year, no problem. And yes, Mom. I kinda remember the whole menaced by a star bear thing. It's not like Earth is a bastion of safety."

Mike opened his mouth, but stopped and shrank slightly. "Okay, some good points there. You've been rehearsing this."

Danielle shrugged. "Like I said, twenty minutes after meeting Twilight. Oh, and to answer your next question, Twilight says I can live at Golden Oaks with her and Spike. I can also work part-time there, and at Trixie's theater, so money's all set, too." She sat up, grinning widely. "I can even stop by a few times a week for dinner."

Megan slowly nodded. "Okay, you really have thought this through." She drummed her fingers on the table before shaking her head. "Danielle, I just don't know if you've thought this through enough, though. Moving to Ponyville is not something to be taken lightly."

Danielle shrugged. "Like when I was gonna move to the UK campus? I'll be closer than if I've enrolled there, and learning invaluable life lessons at the same time."

Mike shook his head. "I'm still pretty unsure about this, Danielle. Is there something else about this you're not telling us? Two weeks or not, it's still pretty sudden."

Danielle hesitated for a moment. "I guess, Dad. Maybe?" Her gaze drifted between her parents. "Mom, Uncle Danny and Aunt Molly did so much for the ponies back then. And I remember hearing about Dad helping out people during the eighties during Decepticon or Cobra attacks, not to mention stopping some psycho back in high school. And then I look back on the past eighteen years of my own life. What have _I_ done that's so grand? This is something that can matter far past going to college."

Megan shook her head. "Different circumstances and situations, Danielle. I'm glad you're not in such dangerous situations like that."

"And this is a lot less dangerous," Danielle countered. "You'll both know where I am, and I can even cross over for dinner on Sunday." She clasped her hands together. "Please, let me do this. I swear I'll be as careful as I can there. This is something that I think can really help both humans and ponies."

Mike blew out a breath. "You're absolutely sure about this, Danielle? You'll take every precaution you can and keep in contact with us?"

Danielle straightened up. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," she said, crossing herself and placing her hand over her left eye.

Megan slowly stood up. "Alright, if you're gonna do this, then there's something you need." She turned and left the kitchen.

Danielle watched her leave, but her gaze went back to Mike as he looked at her. "Dad, you alright?"

Mike shook his head. "I'm just thinking back to the Gala when I saw you all dressed up, now I'm really wondering where the time's gone." He held up a hand. "You'll understand when you have kids yourself."

Megan walked back into the kitchen, clutching her Marlin lever-action rifle. She placed it on the table in front of Danielle. "You'll need some protection, when Trixie and Twilight aren't around. Lord knows how much I would've needed one in the early days." She motioned to the engravings and etchings along the barrel. "Celestia did some quick enchantments to it during Tirac's invasion so it could shoot magic fireballs. She and Luna made them permanent. Now it's time for the next generation to use it."

Danielle slowly stood up, followed by Mike. "Mom, thank you!" She walked around the table and threw her arms around Megan, hugging her tightly.

Mike joined in the hug, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "I guess my little girl's not so little anymore," he choked out.

There was a gentle knocking at the back door. At Megan's call to come in, it opened and a United States Marine walked in, followed by a unicorn in uniform. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, "but there's a message for you."

The unicorn trotted forward and knelt. "Begging your pardon, but I have an invitation from Princesses Celestia and Luna." His horn glowed and a lavishly-decorated envelope slid out of a saddlebag and up to Megan. "There is to be a celebration held in your honor in two week's time, as well as a surprise."

Megan opened the envelope. She, Mike and Danielle skimmed it. "Oh, this looks even bigger than the Gala," Mike remarked. "I hope Rarity's tux will be fancy enough. I don't think I can go any more formal than that."

Megan picked up a pen and quickly wrote on the invitation before holding it out for the unicorn to levitate back into his saddlebag. "Please inform the Princesses we'll all be there."

Danielle arched an eyebrow. "Now I'm curious about this surprise."

The unicorn chuckled slightly. "Well, if I told you, I don't think it'd be much of a surprise, then."

* * *

><p><em><span>Two Weeks Later<span>_

Equestria had turned itself into one huge party. Balloons floated from every lamppost and banners hung from every window and in front of every building. Food had been prepared and music, both recorded and live, filled the air. Schools were on holiday, businesses were closed and the citizens all gathered together in song and celebration over Tirac's defeat.

Canterlot, however, outdid them all. The entire city had turned out for this, along with almost the entire population of Ponyville. Most of them were scattered throughout the city, taking in the sights and massive quantities of food. But a number of them were clustered in a square in front of one of the largest walls of Canterlot Palace, a wall that was currently covered with an unbelievably huge tarp.

Megan, Mike, Danielle and Michelle stood near a fountain in the middle of the street. Danny sat near one of the edges of the tarp, Molly standing behind him and scowling as he tried to peek behind it.

Others were scattered around the square. Twilight and Spike stood near her parents, Senator Night Light and head librarian Twilight Velvet. Applejack and her family sat by a long table groaning with food, Fluttershy sitting next to Big Macintosh with a wing draped over his back. Big Macintosh himself was wearing his old dress uniform. Rarity and Blueblood chatted almost amicably, the two even laughing on occasion. Rainbow Dash flew about, Pinkie Pie bouncing along and firing off her party cannon to the consternation of the Royal Guard present.

Among the crowd, Catrina and Rep chatted with Zecora about certain forms of magic. The Whooves family stood clustered together with Scootaloo and her family. Bonbon served candy while Lyra strummed her lyre. Mayor Mare walked about, shaking hooves and trying to kiss babies. The Princess Ponies stood in a group, waving at passersby while the Bushwoolies rolled along.

Off to the side, a large stage had been set up. Trixie was on it, entertaining a large crowd that included Queen Rosedust, Morning Glory, and a few dozen other flutter ponies and bumbles. She was fully in her element, performing various tricks and sleight of hoof that brought oohs, aahs, and applause so loud it could've been mistaken for a stampede.

Reporters and camera crews lined the perimeter, recording the events.

General Spanish Steel, Chancellor Fancy Pants and his wife Fleur stood near the castle's main gate, glancing over their shoulders at it. Suddenly, the gates swung open. Members of the Royal Guard marched and flew out, lining up in two columns. A hush fell over the crowd as Celestia, Luna and Cadance trotted out in full regalia. Each alicorn sparkled and shone under the sun as they walked forth. Those in attendance bowed or curtsied as they walked forward, their hooves clip-clopping on the concrete.

Molly and Danny stepped and rolled back as they strode to the center of the tarp. "Who here has heard the Tales of the Mag'ne?" Celestia asked, her voice carrying across the square. "Or of the Dannil or the Molye? Who here knows of how She traveled across the River of Fire from Key'Tuck to bring us Her gifts, Her wisdom?"

Luna continued. "It is true that Firefly crossed the original Rainbow Bridge and brought back help, but it was not some quasi-divine being who came across to help stop Tirac's depredations, but a young girl who wanted to help those who needed it. A young girl who saw other beings suffering, and could not stand by while others suffered. She and her brother and sister helped those who needed it, simply because it was the right thing to do."

Cadance spoke. "They themselves will tell you their actions weren't too meaningful, that the ponies themselves built Equestria. While that is somewhat true, without the knowledge and tools they brought us, they would not have been able to start at all."

Celestia extended a wing. "Megan, Molly, Danny, could you come here, please?" She waited for them to approach her. "Long ago, Star Swirl the Bearded and Spellion the Powerful said that it would be best for you to fade into legend, so that ponies could stand on their own four hooves. I am not sure if they were right or wrong, but the time has now passed for the Mag'ne. It is now time for Equestria to look back on Dream Valley and Ponyland and remember all who struggled during those dark days, to help usher in this new age."

The alicorns' horns glowed. The tarp wavered a bit before vanishing, revealing a mural nearly fifty-feet tall. It was roughly divided into two sections. On the left, Megan, Molly and Danny stood on a field of green grass looking to the right, drawn as young adults. Twilight Wish, Applejack, little Spike, Bowtie, Baby Moondancer, Magic Star, Fizzy, Shady and other unicorn or earth ponies stood by the three or just behind. Firefly, Medley, Wind Whistler, Heart Throb, Surprise, Paradise and other pegasi flew above them, caught in the middle of cartwheels and loop-de-loops. Flutter ponies clustered behind them. Stonebacks and crabnasties were visible in the background, relatively small but still very detailed. Catrina, Rep, the Princess Ponies and King Scorpan stood near the back, right in front of grand images of Dream Castle, Crystal Castle and Paradise Estate itself.

Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance faced them. Celestia's foreleg was extended, gently gripped by Megan. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fancy Pants, Trixie, Shining Armor, and other unicorns or earth ponies stood by them or right behind on their own field of grass. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Ditzy and other pegasi flew about. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, all six of them, played around a tree in the background. Near the far right side, Mike stood in his armor, holding Megan's rifle. Spanish Steel and Big Macintosh stood by him, nearly in the same positions as Scorpan, Catrina and Rep. Canterlot was suspended in the upper-right corner, with scenes from modern-day Equestria below it.

The crowd gasped at the mural. Megan swallowed. "It's so... I'm not sure what to say. Thank you for this, for remembering all of them" She, Molly and Danny faced the Princesses and began to bow, but Celestia held out a wing.

"No, my friends," she said, smiling. "You three bow to no one." With that, she, Luna and Cadance lowered their heads and dropped down.

Danny sat up. "No, no!" he shouted, getting everyone's attention. "If we don't bow to you, you don't bow to us," he said, waggling a finger at them. He wheeled around to look at everyone else there. "We're all friends after all, right?"

There was silence for a moment, then someone began stomping their hooves. Within seconds everyone there was stomping, shouting and cheering. The noise echoed across the city, across Equestria and across generations.

* * *

><p>Mike opened up the oven door, slid out a tray of haddock and placed it on the counter. He turned to four ponies sitting at the table. "Food's done," he said, sliding the haddock onto plates. He moved to grab them, but the plates suddenly floated up and over to the Royal Guardsponies sitting at the table. "Okay, I guess horns can be useful for some things," he said, smirking.<p>

The unicorn who grabbed the plates inhaled the aroma of the fish and sighed. "This brings back memories of fishing with my father," she said, smiling. She looked up at Mike. "Thank you very much for this, sir."

Mike started to speak, but his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and grinned as he thumbed open the connection. "Hey, kiddo!" he said, grinning. "How are things?"

Danielle's voice came over. _"Fine Dad, thanks. Twilight, Spike, and I are getting ready for Mister Galloway's visit next week. We'll have everything all set for him."_

Mike swallowed. "Now, you're not planning any pranks or setting up false emergencies, are you?"

_"Don't worry, Dad. We had Pinkie and Dash promise and swear not to pull any pranks on him while he's here. It'll be a nice, normal week at Ponyville for him."_

Mike's face turned pale. "We'll be getting the director of the NSA back in one piece, right?"

_"Physically, yes. Mentally, who can say?"_ There was a pause. _"Say, where's Mom? I couldn't connect with her."_

Mike hesitated. "She went to Aunt June's ranch. She said she had some things to take care of there. I'm not sure what, though."

* * *

><p>The drive to the old ranch took longer than Megan thought it would and passed by quicker than she wanted it to. Before she knew it she was pulling her truck into the driveway and saying hi to Aunt June, her mother's sister. They talked for a bit and reminisced, but Megan's attention soon drifted to the vague reason she was here. She politely asked if she could take a walk, and Aunt June said yes, letting her be.<p>

Megan walked to where the old stables were, so many years ago. Their location hadn't changed, but so much work had been done on them they might as well have been new. She walked around, stopping by TJ's grave and paying her respects. She walked up to the old well, half-expecting to see an old friend there, but not surprised to find no one there. She patted the wooden handle, turned to go, but stopped at a sight in the sky.

A rainbow hung in the air, stretching from one point on the horizon to the other. Despite no clouds in the sky or no rain for three days, it was there, bright and thick. And tiny motes danced and zigzagged around it, changing direction and zooming all about but staying in the same relative area. And they stayed together, like a group.

Megan reached for her cellphone, but stopped. She stared at the rainbow for a few minutes before raising her arm and slowly waving it in the air. The motes all suddenly stopped for a moment, then bunched together. They bounced up and down, gradually slowing and stopping.

Tears streamed down from Megan's eyes even as she smiled. She wiped her eyes, composed herself and turned. She bade Aunt June goodbye before climbing back into her truck, starting the engine and going home.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


End file.
